Rebirth: Water Dragon Goddess
by SailorStar9
Summary: "Live." the 'Eternal Queen' of the 'Great Kingdom' gave her final will. "As long as one of you still lives, the 'D' will never die." Reborn 800 years later, Sasha gathers the scattered 'D' bloodline as she prepares for the battle against the Celestial Dragons. On hiatus until the anime gets back to the Wano Arc.
1. Prologue

SailorStar9: Well, I was marathoning One Piece for the past week or so and browsing through One Piece wiki _and_ Reddit when my plot bunnies came to me in overdrive and gave birth to this fic

Fic summary: "Live." the 'Eternal Queen' of the 'Great Kingdom' gave her final will, releasing the 'Water Star's power to send her retainers to the Outer World as the Holy Temple crumbled around her. "As long as one of you still lives, the 'D' will never die."

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/OC, familial Luffy/OC

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Prologue: The End of the 'Great Kingdom'

* * *

About eight centuries ago...

"So, this is the end." the 'Eternal Queen' of the 'Great Kingdom' whispered, as the Ancient Alliance warships bombarded the Holy Temple. "This power that they lust after," she revealed a bright diamond-shaped jewel in her palm. "The 'Water Star'. Do they not realize that it serves merely as a foci for the Lambda Power of the Cosmos?"

"Selena-sama, what are you..." one of the Queen's retainers gasped, as they rushed into the crumbling Holy Temple. "The Water Star'... My Lady, you can't!" he protested.

"If you do that..." another retainer protested. "Your life will be forfeit! Please give us the order to counterattack!"

"No." Selena, the human reincarnation of the Water Dragon Goddess turned to her kneeling retainers. "I've already foresaw the result of this battle. This Kingdom will be destroyed in the end. That's why," she let her Divine Haki ripple out from the pedestal she was standing on. "I have to do what needs to be done." raising the 'Water Star', she encased her retainers in Life-force Bubbles and sent them skywards. "Water Star', lend me your power. Final Law, Activate!" she unleashed the power of the 'Water Star', the blinding light rippling out in powerful waves and sending the warships backwards, the shockwave totally destroying the 'Great Kingdom'. "Everyone, hear my last will. Live." the dying 'Eternal Queen' rested against a fallen pillar, glancing up as the bubbles shot outwards in different directions in the sky. "As long as one of you still lives, the 'D' will never die."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	2. Garp Gains A Granddaughter

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 1: Selena Reincarnated, Garp Gains A Granddaughter

* * *

One night, seventeen years ago...

Garp had almost fallen asleep on the wooden table as infant Luffy dozed in his cot when a blinding streak of light shot across the sky and landed on the seashore nearby. Instantly awakened, Garp recalled his father's words on his deathbed.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Garp... remember..." the dying man wheezed from his bed as the younger Garp gripped his father's hand. "Our family oath... wait for her... the 'Eternal Queen'... when.. she is... reborn..._ _you will know..._ _"_

 _Garp finally let his tears fall as his father breathed his last._

* * *

Without a moment to lose, Garp grabbed his navy coat and hurried to the shoreline where he last saw the flash of light.

"Finally..." a disembodied voice sounded from a bright light orb that hovered over the sea. "An inheritor of the 'Will of D'. I am the conscious born of the 'Water Star'. I have been waiting for this moment. This child..." a shimmer of silvery dust trailed over to Garp's hands and formed a female infant. "Raise her as your own, descendant of Selena's retainer. Once she is old enough, she will claim her rightful powers. Until then..." the voice died off and sank into the depths of the ocean.

"As you wish, Water Dragon Goddess." Garp muttered, tightening the cloth that wrapped around the baby girl and headed back to his cottage. "Well Luffy." he looked at his grandson. "Looks like you have a new sister. Now, what should I name you?" he turned to his new granddaughter, the girl's bright eyes gazing up at him. "How about... Sasha?"

The newly named Sasha babbled joyously.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	3. East Blue Arc: I Am Luffy!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 2: East Blue Arc: I'm Luffy! The Man Who's Gonna Be King of the Pirates!

* * *

"I slept great!" Luffy burst out from the barrel he was napping in before one of Alvida's pirates could open what they assumed as an alcohol barrel. "Huh?" he blinked, noticing the pirate he had knocked out. "Who're you guys?" he turned to the other two stunned pirates. "That guy's gonna catch a cold if he sleeps there, y'know." he stepped out of the barrel.

"Are you toying with us even when you know we're pirates?" the pirate pair demanded, banishing their weapons at Luffy.

"Man, I'm hungry!" Luffy looked around. "You got any food?"

"You damn kid!" the two pirates were outraged when Luffy ignored them. "Die!"

Terrified, Coby shut his eyes, only to find Luffy totally unharmed.

"What's the big idea?" Luffy asked.

"Who are you?" the two stunned pirates gaped.

"Me?" Luffy echoed. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha."

"What the..." Coby gasped in astonishment as the three pirates fled. "What just happened?"

"What's with them?" Luffy wondered.

"Run, hurry!" Coby warned. "If they come back with their friends, you'll be killed!"

"But man, I sure am hungry." Luffy grinned.

"How can you be so carefree?" Coby whined. "There are still lots more of them up on deck. C'mon, this way." he tried to pull Luffy off to no avail. "Not this way!"

"Food!" Luffy grinned, dragging Coby into the storage room with him.

"Actually, they might not find us in here." Coby shut the door. "My name is Coby." he introduced himself as Luffy tossed two apples into his mouth. "You're Luffy-san, right? That was incredible just now. How did you do that?"

"Is this a pirate ship?" Luffy inquired.

"No, it's a passenger ship that's being raided by Alvida-sama." Coby replied.

"Well, it doesn't matter." Luffy shrugged. "Do you know if there are any boats on-board?"

"I think so..." Coby stammered.

"My ship got swallowed by this giant whirlpool." Luffy explained, "Boy, was that a big surprise! Are you one of those pirates, too?"

"It was on that fateful day..." Coby recounted his tale about how he had accidentally boarded a boat that was actually heading towards Alvida's pirate ship. "That's right." he admitted. "If only I had the courage to drift the ocean in a barrel, there's actually something that I want to do, too. What compelled you to set out onto the sea, Luffy-san?"

"I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy beamed.

"Wait, you're a pirate, Luffy-san?" Coby gaped. "What about your crew?"

"Don't have one." Luffy replied. "I'm just about to look for one."

"King of the Pirates is the title given to the person who obtains everything in the world!" Coby exclaimed. "That means seeking the great treasure of wealth, fame and power, the One Piece! Pirates all over the world are after that treasure!"

"Me too!" Luffy grinned.

"Absolutely no way!" Coby was in denial. "There's no way you can start at the apex of this Great Pirate Era. Why did you hit me?" he moaned when Luffy punched him on the head. "But it's all right. I'm used to it now."

"It's not about whether I can or not." Luffy remarked. "I'm gonna do it because I want to." he removed his trademark straw hat from his head. "I've decided to become the King of the Pirates, so if I die fighting for that, that's fine with me. Now then, my belly's full. Guess I'll go get me a boat to look for Sasha. I wonder if they'll give me one if I ask." he walked off. "Hopefully they're generous."

"I never once thought about it." Coby admitted. "Do you suppose I can do it, too? If I'm prepared to die for it? Do you think... even I can join the Navy?"

"Navy?" Luffy echoed.

"Yes!" Coby nodded. "Catching bad guys is my dream! It's been my dream ever since I was little! Do you think I can do it? No, I'm going to do it!" his determination soared. "If I'm gonna be a chore boy for the rest of my life, then I'll break out of her and catch even Alvida-sama... no, Alvida."

"You're gonna team up with him to catch who?" Alvida growled, caving the roof in. "Huh, Coby? You don't seem to be Zoro, the pirate hunter." she spotted Luffy. "Coby!" she roared. "Who's the most beautiful of all on these seas?"

"Of course that would be..." Coby stammered.

"Who's this big chunky lady?" Luffy inquired.

"You runt!" Alvida snapped and slammed her iron mace at Luffy who jumped to dodge the attack.

"Let's go." Luffy grinned, grabbing Coby and jumping out of the hole Alvida created. With rapid dodges, he side-stepped the pirates blades. "It's not fair to attack from behind!" he dodged an attempted back-stab. "It's not fair to attack all at once!" he screamed, running from the rest of the able-bodied pirates. Grabbing the ship's mast, he allowed his arm to stretch out. "Gotcha!" he smirked. "Gum-Gum Rocket!" he let his arm loose and shot towards the gathered pirates.

"Luffy-san..." Coby gaped. "What are you?"

"Me?" Luffy smiled, stretching out his cheek with a finger. "I'm a rubber person."

"A rubber person?" Coby stammered. "You can't be serious."

"You've eaten a Devil's Fruit, haven't you?" Alvida realized.

"Yeah, the Gum-Gum Fruit." Luffy confirmed.

"I see." Alvida noted. "I'd heard the rumors, but I guess they're really do exist. You also seem pretty skilled. You a bounty hunter?"

"I'm a pirate." Luffy declared.

"A pirate?" Alvida echoed. "All by yourself?"

"It's just me and my imouto right now, but I'll find some more sooner or later." Luffy shrugged. "Ten crewmen sounds good to me."

"So, you're a pirate, too?" Alvida laughed. "Then that mean you and I are enemies, huh?"

"Luffy-san, let's get out of here." Coby suggested.

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"You saw how powerful her club is." Coby reminded. "In these waters, she's the most... the most ugly, cragged old hag ever!" he shouted.

"Why did you say?" Alvida hissed as Luffy burst out laughing.

"I'm going to join the Navy!" Coby retorted. "And I'm gonna beat up pirates!"

"Do you even know what you are saying?" Alvida growled.

"I do!" Coby fired back. "I'm gonna do what I want to do! I'm gonna join the Navy and catch your lousy ass!"

"You damn pipsqueak!" Alvida raised her spike mace.

"Well said!" Luffy grinned, taking the blow for Coby. "That doesn't work! Cause I'm rubber. Gum-Gum Pistol!" he stretched out his fist and sent Alvida flying with the powered-up punch. "Hey!" he turned to the shell-shocked pirate crew. "Give Coby a small boat. "He's gonna join the Navy. Keep your mouth shut and let him go."

"It's the navy!" Coby gaped when the pirate ship was bombed by the arriving Navy fleet.

"Perfect timing." Luffy grinned. "You should go see 'em. But I'm a pirate." he jumped off. "I'm outta here!"

"Get serious!" Coby snapped. "I can't just join the navy like this! I'll be captured instead."

* * *

"Looks like we managed to get away." Coby noted as the pair set sail.

"That was fun." Luffy laughed.

"Luffy-san," Coby stated. "If you're headed for the One Piece, that means you're going to the Grand Line, right? That place is also referred to as a pirate graveyard, you know."

"That's why I need a strong crew." Luffy replied. "What about that pirate hunter guy? What's he like?"

"You mean Zoro?" Coby mused. "I heard he's being held prisoner at a navy base. Why are you asking about him?"

"Thought I might have him join my crew if he's a good guy." Luffy grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the navy base city where Zoro was held...

The 17-year-old Sasha, dressed in a stola-inspired dress with the pleated skirt ending slightly above her knees, was sipping her hot tea in Rika's mother's bar.

After their ship was destroyed by the whirlpool, Luffy had manhandled her into a crate before jumping into a barrel himself.

It was Rika who found the battered crate washed up onshore with the unconscious, yet surprisingly unharmed Sasha nearby.

 _Baka aniki._ The light-haired girl mused, her finger tracing over the outline of the diamond-shaped sapphire that hung around her neck. _Hurry up and get here already._ The camera panned out to reveal the sapphire was nestled between a pair of blue-gray dragon wings.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


	4. East Blue Arc: Enter the Swordsman

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 3: East Blue Arc: Enter the Great Swordsman! Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro!

* * *

"We made it!" Luffy whooped once they landed on shore. "The Navy base city!"

"Seriously Luffy-san." Coby cautioned as they scrolled through the market. "You're crazy to want him to join you."

"I still haven't decided yet." Luffy assured. "I just wanna see if he's a good guy."

"He's been caught because he's a bad guy!" Coby exclaimed.

"Do you know if Zoro's at the base?" Luffy asked the fruit seller, biting into a pear and tossing a bronze coin to the vendor.

"It would seem the name 'Zoro' is taboo here..." Coby whispered, seeing everyone's frightened expressions.

"Well, let's check out the base anyway." Luffy suggested. "You're gonna be a Marine, right?"

"But I'm not really ready yet..." Coby stammered. "Rumor has it a guy named Captain Morgan is at this base, and..." and sweatdropped once he saw the citizens jumping apart in shock. "It's strange." he noted. "I understand Zoro, but why are they afraid of a Navy Captain's name? I suddenly feel uneasy about this. Luffy-san, what in the world are you doing?" he exclaimed, seeing Luffy attempt to climb over the stone wall once they arrived in front of the base's steel gates.

"Now, where's this demon?" Luffy peered out into the yard. "There he is!" he leapt off the wall and changed spots for a better look. "There he is!"

"He shouldn't be out..." Coby objected, peering over the wall. "A black hood and a hamamaki..." he gaped, seeing Zoro tied to a wooden stake in the middle of the courtyard. _That's Roronoa Zoro!_

"He can get away easy if we untie those ropes." Luffy suggested.

"Don't be stupid!" Coby snapped. "There's no telling what'll happen if we let him loose! I bet he'd try and kill you too, Luffy-san!"

"Don't worry." Luffy assured. "I'm strong."

"Hey, you guys." Zoro called out. "You're an eyesore. Get lost."

Just then, a ladder suddenly appeared beside Coby and Rika appeared on the ladder. Hushing the two spectators, she let down a rope and ran towards Zoro.

"Rika!" Sasha called out after the child, too late to stop her.

"Yo, Sasha!" Luffy greeted his sister.

"You're late, aniki!" Sasha scolded.

"What?" Zoro looked at the girl in front of him.

"You must be hungry." Rika smiled. "I made you some rice balls."

"Do you want to get killed, pipsqueak?" Zoro chided. "Scram!"

"You haven't eaten anything this whole time." Rika unwrapped the rice balls. "Here, this is my first time, but I worked really hard to make them."

"I ain't hungry!" Zoro retorted. "You're an eyesore! Get the hell outta here!"

"But..." Rika muttered.

"I don't want them." Zoro insisted. "Don't make me kick your ass!"

"It's not nice to be a bully." Helmeppo entered the yard with two Navy officers in tow. "You seem surprisingly well, Roronoa Zoro. Those are some tasty-looking rice balls." he peered at the rice balls Rika had and snatched one up to eat. "Too damn sweet!" he exclaimed. "Those're full of sugar! You're supposed to use salt for rice balls."

"But I thought they might taste better sweet." Rika stated.

"Take this!" Helmeppo swatted the other rice ball to the ground and stomped on it.

"And I worked so hard to make those..." Rika teared.

"Did you not read this notice?" Helmeppo taunted, pulling out an order. "Those who help the criminal will be executed. Navy Captain Morgan. Looks like even little brats know how scary my dad is."

"Then, that's Captain Morgan's son?" Coby gaped.

"You." Helmeppo gave one of his subordinates a look. "Throw this kid out. I said, throw her over the wall!" he snapped. "Or can you not follow my orders? Don't make me tell my dad."

"I'm sorry, little girl." the officer approached the child. "Curl yourself into a ball." with that, he threw her over the wall.

Luffy reacted, stretching out his arm and catching Rika before she hit the ground.

"Rika!" Sasha hurried over with Coby in tow. "Let me take a look." she turned the girl around to look for any injuries.

"You sure are stubborn about staying alive." Helmeppo mocked.

"I will live the full month." Zoro swore.

"Good luck with that." Helmeppo taunted.

"Ten days left, you know." Zoro reminded.

"Assuming you can live that long." Helmeppo laughed and walked off.

"How can he be so cruel, Luffy-san?" Coby wondered. "He's gone?" he looked around frantically.

"Knowing him, he's probably..." Sasha shook her head, giving the stone wall a glance.

"I hear you are a bad guy." Luffy stated, standing in front of Zoro.

"Are you still here?" Zoro asked.

"Being stuck out here for all to see..." Luffy sighed. "Are you strong after all?"

"Mind your own business!" Zoro snapped.

"If it were me, I'd probably starve to death in three days." Luffy joked.

"I got more spirit than you." Zoro retorted. "I will live through this. I swear it. Wait." he stopped Luffy. "Could you pick that up for me?" he gave the demolished rice ball a look. "It was good." he muttered, swallowing the muddied rice ball. "Thanks for the food."

* * *

"Really?" Rika beamed.

"Yeah." Luffy assured. "He ate every last bite."

"Is Zoro really as evil as the rumors say?" Coby wondered.

"No!" Rika protested. "After all, he let himself be crucified in our place."

"Oi, Sasha, you know what she means?" Luffy looked at his sister.

"No." Sasha shook her head. "This happened before I came here."

"It's all that Helmeppo's fault." Rika explained. "He's Captain Morgan's son." and recounted how Helmeppo had let his guard dog loose on the streets and when it burst into Rika's mother's restaurant and started gobbling the patrons' food, Rika had tried to stop the dog, only to have her mother stop her. The dog then turned its attention on Rika and jumped to attack when a stool knocked the morgue to the ground and allowing Rika's mother to lead her daughter away as Helmeppo and Zoro faced off. After Helmeppo threatened to execute both mother-and-daughter, he offered Zoro a deal: to be crucified in place of the mother-and-daughter for a month. "It's been three weeks since then." she added. "Helmeppo punches and kicks him while he's tied up. I... I..." she flung herself at Sasha and wept.

Just then, the group heard a crash from Rika's mother's restaurant.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Helmeppo slammed a foot on a table. "Let's all eat for free. Bring me some booze. I've been bored lately." he added, a waitress pouring out wine. "So I've decided to execute Zoro tomorrow. Look forward to it. What the hell are you doing?" he glared at Luffy who had suddenly punched him into a wall.

"Luffy-san, please stop!" Coby pulled the enraged Luffy back.

"This guy is scum!" Luffy hissed.

"You hit me!" Helmeppo stammered. "I'm Captain Morgan's son, you know!"

"So what?" Luffy snapped.

"I'm gonna tell my dad and he's gonna execute you!" Helmeppo promised. "However," he leered at Sasha behind Luffy. "I _could_ let you off if that pretty girl comes back with me."

"Fight me yourself!" Luffy glared. "I've made up my mind, Coby." he informed the younger boy. "I'm going to have Zoro join my crew."

* * *

"You again?" Zoro looked up and see Luffy in front of him. "You sure have lots of free time."

"I'll untie you, so join my crew." Luffy stated. "I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew."

"Forget it!" Zoro retorted. "Me, stooping to a criminal's level! Screw that."

"What's wrong about being a pirate?" Luffy asked.

"Pirates are despicable!" Zoro snapped. "As if I'd wanna be one."

"Oh, come on." Luffy chided. "You're already known as an evil bounty hunter."

"People can say whatever they want." Zoro remarked. "But I ain't done anything I regret. I will live through this and accomplish what I want."

"But I've decided you're gonna to join me." Luffy insisted.

"Quit deciding on your own!" Zoro barked.

"I hear you use swords." Luffy ignored him.

"Yeah." Zoro confirmed. "But that stupid son took my stuff."

"I'll go get it back for you." Luffy promised. "So if you want your sword, join my crew." laughing, he ran off.

* * *

"It's one traitor after another..." Captain Morgan growled, Luffy having ran off with Helmeppo when he was alerted by one of his soldiers about movement in the courtyard.

"Please escape, Zoro-san." Coby requested, as he and Sasha worked on the ropes.

"You two will be killed for doing that, you know." Zoro reminded.

"I can't stand to watch the Navy like this anymore." Coby admitted. "I want to be an honorable Marine."

"Stop!" Zoro scolded. "I can't escape I only got ten days until..."

"You're going to be executed tomorrow." Coby cut him off. "Helmeppo never intended to honor your agreement. So Luffy-san got angry and punched him. The Navy is after Luffy-san now. I won't ask you to be a pirate. But please, help Luffy-san. Luffy-san is the only one who can save you, Zoro-san. And I think you're the only one who can save Luffy-san now."

"End of the line!" Captain Morgan barked, entering the yard with his soldiers. "For the crime of treachery against me, I'll now execute you three where you stand. This is some interesting stuff you guys've pulled. Were you three and that straw hat kid planning a coup or something?"

"I've always fought alone." Zoro stated. "Unlike arrogant bastards like you who use soldiers as cronies."

"Roronoa Zoro..." Captain Morgan remarked. "Don't you dare underestimate me! You may be strong, but before my authority, you're as good as scum. Aim!" he gave the order. "What is this pressure?" he was stunned when he sensed a stifling force restraining him and his soldiers. "Impossible!" he gaped, turning to Sasha who had released her Divine Haki to stop the Marines from attacking. "How can a mere child emit such power? Haki..." he recognized the power. "Is this the Conqueror's Haki of legend?"

* * *

"Gum-Gum Rocket!" Luffy shot out of Helmeppo's room with Zoro's three blades strapped to his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro gaped at the siblings, the grinned Luffy landing in front of his sister.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy introduced himself. "The man's who's gonna be King of the Pirates."

"I"m this idiot's adopted sister, Sasha." Sasha rolled her eyes. "Ne, Zoro," she turned her head to the green-haired swordsman. "Do you know Haki?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	5. East Blue Arc: Morgan vs Luffy!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 4: East Blue Arc: Morgan versus Luffy!

* * *

"Here's your treasure." the grinning Luffy handed Zoro his swords back. "Which is yours? I couldn't tell, so I brought all three of them."

"All three are mine." Zoro replied. "I use the Three-Sword Style."

"You'll take them, right?" Luffy beamed. "If we fight together now, you'll be a government-defying villain. Would you prefer that, or being killed by the Navy like this?"

"What are you, the devil's son?" Zoro smirked. "Well, whatever. I'll be your pirate, if I'm just gonna die here instead."

"Hurrah!" Luffy cheered. "So you'll join my crew?"

"Now, cut these stupid ropes already!" Zoro snapped.

"Damn!" Luffy cursed, tugging at the bound ropes. "These knots are tight."

"No matter who they are, those who oppose me gets executed!" Captain Morgan swore. "If guns don't work, then chop them to death!"

"That's weird." Luffy wondered. "It got tighter instead."

"Give me a damn sword!" Zoro barked.

"Luffy-san!" Coby panicked as the soldiers charged at them, swords drawn.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Captain Morgan gaped when Zoro blocked off the incoming swords with his blades.

"Move and you're dead." Zoro warned. "I'll be a pirate, I promise that." he told the siblings. "I'm officially a criminal, now that I've fought the Navy. But I'll tell you this right now. I'm only going to fulfill my ambition: to become the world's greatest swordsman. If I wind up having to give that up, you'd better accept responsibility and apologize to me."

"The world's greatest swordsman?" Luffy echoed. "That sounds great. The King of the Pirates would need no less from that on his crew."

"You sure talk big." Zoro smirked. "At this point, whether it's as a criminal or whatever else, I will spread my name throughout the world."

"What are you standing around for?" Captain Morgan ordered. "Slaughter them this instant!"

"Duck, Zoro!" Luffy instructed. "Gum-Gum Whip!" he swung his extended leg out, sweeping the Marines away.

"What the hell are you?" Zoro asked.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." Luffy replied.

"He's no ordinary human, that Straw Hat." Captain Morgan realized. "So he does have Devil Fruit powers."

"Captain, we don't stand a chance against them!" the defeated Marines reported. "These guys are crazy! We can't even handle Zoro by himself!"

This is a direct order!" Captain Morgan ordered. "Everyone who spouted weakness just now must shoot themselves in the head. I have no need for weakling soldiers."

"These troops are mental!" Zoro frowned.

"Luffy-san!" Coby gasped, when Luffy dashed forward. "Crush this Navy!" he cried.

"Rankless, low-status bums have no right whatsoever to defy me!" Captain snapped, Luffy's punch on his axe having no effect. "I am Navy Captain 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!"

"I'm Luffy." Luffy introduced himself. "Nice to meetcha."

"Die!" Captain Morgan roared, slashed at Luffy who jumped to dodge the attack.

"The Captain!" the Marines gasped when Luffy sent Captain Morgan to the ground with a kick to the cheek.

"Runt! Captain Morgan growled, rising his axe as Luffy charged in. "Die!" he slammed his axe down.

"No thanks." Luffy stopped himself by spinning in mid-air and sent Captain Morgan flying with a kick.

"Captain Morgan is..." the Marines watched the fight in shock. "Being trounced completely."

"And you call yourself a Navy?" Luffy snapped, throwing punch after punch at Captain Morgan. "You've destroyed Coby's dream."

"Hold it, Straw Hat!" Helmeppo ordered. "Check this out! I said hold it!" he repeated, holding his gun against Sasha's temple. "Are you stupid? Pay attention! I have a hostage here! If you value this pretty girl's life, don't move! One move and I'll shoot!"

"Give it up, stupid son!" Luffy flexed his arm, strolling forward.

"I told you not to move!" Helmeppo threatened. "I'll shoot!"

"Gum-Gum.." Luffy readied his attack.

"I am Navy Captain, 'Axe-Hand' Morgan!" Captain Morgan was ready to attack Luffy from behind.

"Dad, kill him quick!" Helmeppo urged as Zoro stood prepared to take action.

"Pistol!" Luffy let his punch fly, knocking Helmeppo off his sister. "Nice!" he grinned, Zoro moving in to take out Captain Morgan. "Zoro."

"My pleasure, Captain." Zoro returned the grin.

"Captain Morgan's been beaten!" the remaining Marines realized. "These guys are insane!"

"If anyone else still wants to catch us, come forward." Zoro challenged.

"We're free!" the Marines cheered. "Morgan's reign is over!"

"Huh?" Luffy was puzzled. "Everyone's happy their captain's been beaten."

"Everyone was just afraid of Morgan." Coby realized. "What's wrong, Zoro-san?" he panicked when Zoro fell back on the ground. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm... hungry..." Zoro muttered, causing Sasha to burst out giggling.

* * *

"I'm stuffed!" Zoro stretched himself after a long-awaited meal. "I was definitely at my rope's end, having not eaten for three weeks."

"You're finished already?" Luffy wondered.

"How the heck can you have a bigger appetite than me?" Zoro asked.

"It tastes good, right Sasha, Coby?" Luffy looked over at the pair at the counter.

"Thank you for treating us to food, too." Coby turned to Rika's mother.

"It's no problem." the older woman assured. "The town's been saved, after all."

"You really are amazing." Rika gushed.

"And I am going to be even more amazing." Luffy beamed. "'Cause I'm gonna be the King of the Pirates. And I even have a crew."

"So, how many others have you gathered besides me?" Zoro asked. "You said you were in the middle of gathering a crew. To be King of the Pirates, you must have a good number gathered."

"Just you." Luffy replied.

"Then..." Zoro gaped, pointing to Luffy, himself and Sasha at the counter.

"Yup, just the three of us." Luffy confirmed.

"We're gonna call just us three a pirate crew?" Zoro echoed.

"What's wrong with that?" Luffy defended. "We are strong."

"What about a ship?" Zoro pressed. "Where's your pirate ship?"

"There." Luffy pointed to the boat he and Coby had arrived in.

"That?" Zoro twitched.

"We'll have a ship this big before long!" Luffy gestured.

"And how's that?" Zoro burst out laughing.

"And I'd like a pirate flag too." Luffy mused. "So cool."

"I think Luffy-san was born without any sense of planning." Coby noted.

"Try living with him for 17 years." Sasha sipped her apple cider.

"You must've been really stressed, Sasha-san." Coby pitied.

"Did I really make this guy my Captain?" Zoro sighed.

"Well, we'll get more crew members before long." Luffy assured.

"Where are you guys gonna go to now?" Rika asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Luffy grinned. "The Grand Line!"

"You still only have three members!" Coby spat out his juice. "There's no way you can go there!"

"Is the Grand Line that terrible a place?" Rika wondered.

"Naturally." Coby replied. "You know this world has two oceans, right? And the giant continent that cuts right through them is the Red Line. Supposedly, there's a town right in the middle of the Red Line, and the Grand Line goes through it at a right angle and stretches around the world. It was said that Gold Roger, King of Pirates, once obtained everything the world has to offer, and before he died, he said he left the great One Piece treasure there, so pirates everywhere have since set sail for the Grand Line. It's now an intense battlefield, and even called a pirate graveyard."

"I've heard from patrons before." Rika's mother added. "That whoever enters the Grand Line never comes out alive."

"But the One Piece is somewhere there, so we're going there." Luffy pointed out.

"Guess it can't be helped." Zoro concurred.

"Not you too, Zoro-san!" Coby protested.

"What's the matter?" Zoro questioned. "You're not going, are you?"

"But I'm worried about you." Coby voiced. "Is that wrong? Sasha-san!" he looked over at the calm female.

"Don't look at me." Sasha fended. "I have my own reasons for going."

"Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself, then?" Zoro reminded. "Even if you were just a chore boy, you did spend two years on Alvida's pirate ship. Don't underestimate the Navy's info-gathering skills. If they find out about that, you'll never get to join."

"Pardon me." the Marine Lieutenant Colonel entered the bar.

"And speak of the devil." Sasha muttered.

"Is it true that you are pirates?" the Lieutenant Colonel questioned.

"Yeah, we gained a member and became a pirate group just now." Luffy confirmed.

"We appreciate that you saved our base from that tyrant." the Lieutenant Colonel stated. "However, now that we know you are pirates, in the name of the Navy, we cannot stand by quietly. You will leave this town at once. Out of obligation, we will refrain from contacting headquarters."

"Guess, we should go." Luffy grinned. "Thanks for the food, lady."

"Aren't you part of their crew?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked Coby as the trio walked out. "Hold it!" he turned to Luffy. "Is he?"

"I know what he's done until now." Luffy admitted, walking towards Coby. "There was this really fat pirate lady, I think her name is Ahiruda. And she had this iron club. Man, she was an ugly hag and for two years," he teased, poking Coby on the head. "This guy was her..."

Out of desperation, Coby leveled a punch across Luffy's cheek.

"Now you've done it, you bastard!" Luffy returned the punch in kind and a fist-fight broke out.

"You've gone too far." Zoro pulled Luffy off. "That's enough."

"It's very clear that you guys aren't crewmates." the Lieutenant Colonel declared. "Now leave this town at once."

With that, the trio exited the bar.

"Lieutenant Colonel," Sasha stopped in her tracks. "The Navy preaches 'Justice', but 'Justice' itself is an ambiguous definition and it's up to the individual to determine what 'Justice' is. Isn't that right?"

"Please!" Coby stood up after the trio were out of earshot. "Please let me join the Navy! I'll gladly do chores or anything else! If it means I can be a Marine!"

* * *

"That was a pretty lame act." Zoro remarked. "Wouldn't be shocked if they saw through it."

"Coby'll handle the rest on his own." Luffy assured. "I just know it."

"It's a nice way to leave, though." Zoro admitted. "Being unable to turn back 'cause everyone hates you, it's pirate-like."

"That's true." Luffy laughed in agreement and the three set sail into the sunset.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	6. East Blue Arc: Buggy, the Clown Pirate!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, (later) patriotic Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 5: East Blue Arc: A Terrifying Mysterious Power! Captain Buggy, the Clown Pirate!

* * *

"What's the explosion?" Zoro asked, both him and Sasha having docked after following the sea bird that had carried Luffy away earlier.

"One of Buggy-sama's beloved Buggy Balls." one of the pirates the pair had saved replied.

"Buggy Balls?" Zoro echoed.

"Taku," Sasha sighed. "I really hope aniki doesn't get caught up in that. But knowing like I do..." she shook her head.

* * *

"Die flashily!" three of Buggy's pirate subordinates closed in on Nami who had diffused the lit cannon with her hands.

"Hey, now..." Zoro chided, blocking out the attack on Nami. "How many of you are taking on a girl at once?"

"Zoro!" the caged Luffy beamed at his rescuer.

"Really," Sasha tsked. "I keep my eyes off you for one second... Are you hurt?" she knelt down by Nami.

"No, I'm fine." Nami replied.

"Whew, what a relief." Luffy breathed. "How'd you two find us? Hurry and get me outta here."

"What do you keep playing around for?" Zoro scolded. "First, some bird runs off with you and now you're inside a cage?"

"It's pretty interesting, really." Luffy noted.

"I swear..." Sasha muttered. "Ex-quip!" at her command, the sapphire around her neck started glowing brightly. "Guardian Tsunami Armor!" she donned on a tight-fitting steel-blue armor with teal trimming. "Reflective Water Slicer!" she sent three scythe-like water blades flying towards the cage, two of the water blades cutting through the cage bars neatly while the third sliced through the ropes that bound Luffy.

"Zoro?" the Buggy's crew gaped. "That's what he just called him, right?"

"So, you're Zoro?" Buggy inquired. "What do you want? Are you here to take me head or something?"

"Nope, not interested." Zoro replied. "I gave up pirate-hunting."

"I'm interested, though." Buggy grinned. "Killing you will increase my name."

"I wouldn't try it." Zoro warned. "You'll die."

"Oh?" Buggy smirked, twirling his dagger. "Is that so?"

"Guess words aren't enough for you." Zoro snorted as he readied for battle, Buggy's crew urging their captain on.

"Die flashily!" Buggy jumped at Zoro, knives in hand.

"He had no resistance to him at all." Zoro remarked, ending the fight with a slash.

"Whoa, he's weak." Luffy blinked, climbing out of the demolished cage.

"No way..." Nami gaped.

"What's with them?" Luffy wondered when Buggy's crew started laughing.

"Their captain's been killed..." even Nami was puzzled. "But they're laughing."

"Hey, what's so damn funny?" Zoro demanded when suddenly, Buggy's body floated up, his severed arm holding a knife that stabbed Zoro from behind.

"What's that arm?" Nami gasped in shock.

"What the hell?" Zoro turned.

"The Chop-Chop Fruit." Buggy stated, reattaching his limb. "That's the name of the Devil Fruit I ate. I'm a chop-chop person who cant be cut."

"His body reattached itself." Nami was stunned. "I thought the Devil Fruits were only a rumor."

"A chop-chop guy?" Luffy echoed. "You mean he's a monster?"

"You ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, aniki." Sasha deathpanned. "You _can't_ talk."

"I didn't hit any vital points." Buggy assured. "But it's a pretty serious wound. I win!"

 _Crap!_ Nami cursed. _The tables are turned. If I don't do something quick, me and these guys are dead._

"That one hurt a bit..." Zoro hissed.

"Stabbing him from behind is unfair!" Luffy protested. "Big Nose!"

 _You idiot!_ Nami panicked. _Don't call him that!_

"Who's got a big nose?" Buggy glared and tossed his knife at the sibling pair.

"Buggy!" Luffy grinned, Sasha deflecting the blade off. "I will kick your ass!"

"Kick me ass?" Buggy mocked. "You're a real riot. All four of you are gonna die here, you know. How should I have my ass kicked in this situation?"

"I refuse to die!" Luffy burst out laughing. "Run, Zoro!" he shouted.

"Wait, he came here to save you!" Nami reminded. "What're you gonna do?"

"Understood." Zoro smirked.

"Imprudent fool!" Buggy roared, jumping in to engage Zoro. "As if I'd let you escape!" his flurry of attacks forced Zoro backwards towards the sibling duo. Slicing through Buggy's wait, Zoro took the opening to run.

"Fool!" Buggy taunted. "Your Three-Sword style has no effect on... Hey!" he shouted at the running Zoro. "Listen when people are talking!"

"Hiding in Mist!" Sasha conjured up a thick fog to hide the quartet from Buggy's view.

"We're outta here!" Luffy declared, the sibling pair jumping off the roof. Zoro, having grabbed Nami, followed suit.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	7. East Blue Arc: Mohji vs Luffy!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6ou, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, (later) patriotic Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 6: East Blue Arc: Desperate Situation! Beast Tamer Mohji vs. Luffy!

* * *

"Aniki, who's she?" Sasha asked her brother, as the quartet made their escape through the streets.

"Oh, she's our navigator." Luffy replied.

"Get serious!" Nami chided. "Who are you guys?"

* * *

"Those four think they can mock me?" Buggy growled. "Screw that! Looks like I can consider this a declaration of war against me. Mohji, there you are." he noticed the beast tamer as the fog faded away.

"Would you mind if I took Roronoa Zoro's head?" Mohji inquired.

"Be my guest." Buggy gave the go-ahead.

* * *

"What's with this dog?" Zoro wondered out-loud, collapsing on the ground in front of a white dog guarding a pet shop.

"Dog!" Luffy grinned, squatting in front of the dog. "Hey, Zoro." he looked at the green-haired swordsman who had moved to lean against the shop's pillar. "It's not moving at all."

"Hell if I care." Zoro snorted. "It can do whatever it wants."

"I wonder if it's dead." Luffy peered closer and poked a finger on the dog's forehead. "Ow!" he winced, the white dog retaliated by biting him on the face. "What are you doing, stupid dog?"

"It's times like this that make me wonder who's the older sibling." Sasha sighed.

"Do you know the situation we're in now?" Zoro exclaimed.

"Don't shout so suddenly!" Sasha scolded, forming a sphere of water in her palm. "Healing Mist Spray." she injected the healing mist onto Zoro's knife wound.

"Stop that!" the town's mayor, Boodle, barked, seeing Chouchou and Luffy roughhousing. "Quit bulling Chouchou, you young urns!"

"Who're you, old man?" Zoro asked, as Sasha worked on his wound.

"I'm this town's mayor." the aged man replied. "Who are you? My, what a terrible injury." he noticed the gash on Zoro's waist. "I take it Buggy went after you folks, too? We need to get you to a doctor."

"How's Zoro?" Luffy asked, the mayor exiting from his house he had put Zoro in.

"Your sister's healing him as we speak" Boodle replied. "So, he'll just need to sleep it off."

"So, this dog's name is Chouchou?" Nami petted the dog.

"What's it just sitting here for?" Luffy wondered.

"It's guarding the shop." Boodle replied.

"Guarding?" Nami echoed. "This is a pet food shop." she realized.

"This shop's owner is a good friend of mine." Boodle related. "There you go." he laid down a dish of dog food before Chouchou. "So I'm here to feed his dog in his place." he explained as Chouchou dug in. "He died three months ago, from an illness."

"Don't tell me he's been waiting for his master to return all this time?" Nami wondered.

"That's what everyone says." Boodle closed up the shop. "But I don't think that's it. Chouchou's a smart dog. He's probably long known that his master is dead."

"Then, why is he guarding the shop?" Nami asked.

"I think it's because this shop is a treasure in Chouchou's eyes." Boodle answered. "I think he continues to protect it because its a memento of his dog-loving master. I've tried to make him evacuate on many occasions, but he won't take as much as a step away from here."

"What's that war cry?" Nami gaped, hearing a loud swish.

"It's him!" Boodle panicked. "Beast Tamer Mohji!"

"Hold on!" Nami chased after the frightened mayor. "Wait!"

"I see your friends have deserted you." Mohji remarked, riding his lion as Luffy turned his head up to look at him. "Just after you managed to escape too."

"Who're you?" Luffy inquired.

""I am Beast Tamer Mohji, a member of the Buggy Pirates." Mohji introduced.

"That sure is a weird animal suit you got on." Luffy remarked.

"How rude!" Mohji twitched. "This is my hair! Do you think you can afford to be so relaxed? You must not know about my terrifying skill. There is no animal in this world that Beast Tamer Mohji can't tame! Shake." he offered a hand to Chouchou, who immediately bit on the proffered hand. "Sic him, Richie!" he ordered.

Luffy jumped back to dodge the lion's paw, only to be stuck back into a house by the beast's other paw.

"Good, Richie." Mohji grinned, confident of his victory. "Now, let's find Zoro so I can defeat him and increase my name. What is this?" he stopped in his tracks. "A pet food store. Alright, make your meal quick. Don't tell me this is this pathetic little shop's guard dog?" he noticed Chouchou.

* * *

"What a shock." the unharmed Luffy noted, Chouchou had started barking at the intruders. "Alright!" he grinned. "Now it's time to beat all of them up and have Nami the thief be our navigator."

"How are you alive?" Nami was shocked.

"Is it wrong to be alive?" Luffy wondered, seeing the shocked expressions on Nami's and Boodle's faces.

"Being just fine after flying through houses isn't normal." Nami pointed out.

"It's not?" Luffy echoed.

"What is your purpose for coming to this town?" the mayor asked. "Why are you involved with those pirates?"

"I just decided our purpose." Luffy replied. "To get a Grand Line map and a navigator. I think that guy in the animal suit said he was looking for Zoro." he took off. "I'll go check on him and Sasha."

* * *

Back at the pet food store, Chouchou was swatted away by Richie's much larger paw and the lion approached his next snack stop. Getting to his feet, Chouchou dashed to defend the shop, biting on one of Richie's hind legs.

"You still come at us..." Mohji remarked, the battered Chouchou getting back up again and threw himself at Richie.

A shocked yelp was heard and blood splattered on the shop sign.

Luffy arrived too late to see the pet food shop burning down, Chouchou howling at the flames.

* * *

"Damnit!" Mohji cursed, looking at the bite mark on his arm as Richie carried off his spoils. "That dog even bit me. Wait," he noticed Luffy in front of him. "I just killed you."

"I won't die that easily." Luffy replied.

"Crunch his head for sure this time." Mohji ordered and leapt off Richie.

"I won't lose to some lion!" Luffy twisted his extended arms and wrapped them around the lion's snort. "Gum-Gum..." he jumped over Richie, untwisting his arms. "Hammer!" he slammed the lion to the ground.

"What are you?" Mohji was shocked.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit." Luffy replied.

"You mean you have Devil Fruit powers, just like Captain Buggy!" Mohji stammered. "All right!" he relented. "I peacefully apologize to you!"

"You don't need to apologize now." Luffy corrected. "'Cause that dog's treasure is never coming back. That's why I'm gonna kick your ass." stretching his arm, he gripped Mohji by the throat and drew him in, before sending the Beast Tamer to the ground with a punch.

* * *

"Pirates are all the same, every last one!" Nami hissed, seeing the downtrodden Chouchou in front of the burnt down shop. "They take what people hold dear without a second thought. Oh, you're alive, pirate." she mocked, seeing Luffy. "I figured the lion ate you for sure. As a pirate, you'll do the same thing. Maybe I should kill you right now before you can gather a crew and attack people too!"

"Come, stop that, girl." Boodle fended Nami off.

"As if you could ever kill me." Luffy shrugged off the threat.

"Maybe I'll try and see, then!" Nami snapped.

"I said stop!" Boodle chided. "What's with you people?"

"This is all I could take back." Luffy sat down by Chouchou, putting the retrieved box of pet food in front of the dog. "Bastard ate all the rest."

"He... fought with that lion." Nami gasped. "For that dog's sake..."

"You fought good." Luffy looked at the bruised dog. "I didn't see you fight, but I can tell. I'll have Sasha heal you afterwards."

Chouchou just took the box of pet food food into his mouth and lumbered back to his post. Dropping the box, he gave Luffy a bark.

"Good luck to you, too!" Luffy grinned.

"I'm so pathetic!" Boodle hissed. "Chouchou and this young'un will fight so hard, yet, why must I, the mayor, sit by and watch our town be obliterated? This town is a treasure to me and all the citizens. I cannot let them domineer over it any more!"

"Calm down, Mayor!" Nami urged.

"Even my own house..." Boodle muttered, Buggy's cannonball leveled the street.

"Zoro's sleeping in there!" Luffy exclaimed.

"The young'uns are dead now." the mayor sighed.

"Hey, Sasha, Zoro, are you alive?" Luffy hurried over to the demolished house.

"That's one hell of a way to wake a guy up." Zoro muttered, Sasha having shielded the both of them with a water barrier sphere. "Not enough sleep..."

"How are you still alive?" Nami was stunned.

"Thank goodness!" Luffy beamed. "You two are alive!"

"I refuse to let them get away with this." Boodle swore. "I can stand this no more. Some random scum had no right to suddenly destroy our 40 years. I am this town's mayor. I will protect this town."

"Stop!" Nami held the mayor back. "Stop, mayor!"

"Looks like the party's getting more interesting." Zoro grinned, the mayor pulling himself free from Nami and running to face Buggy.

"Sure is." Luffy beamed. "I like that old guy. I absolutely won't let him die."

"In that case..." Zoro stated, walking off. "The injury to my name is much worse than the injury to my gut." he tied his bandanna around his head.

"Our destination is the Grand Line." Luffy added. "So, we're gonna steal that map back now. Join my crew, Nami."

"I'll never be a pirate." Nami swore, slapping away Luffy's offered hand. "How about we team up for our common goal?"

"Here we go again." Sasha sighed.

* * *

"Fire!" Buggy ordered his crew to attack the aged mayor who had dared challenge him. " "The straw hat guy!" he gasped, Luffy having separated his dismembered hand from Boodle's neck.

"I'm here to kick your ass, just like I promised." Luffy declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	8. East Blue Arc: Zoro vs Cabaji!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 6: East Blue Arc: Epic Showdown! Swordsman Zoro vs. Acrobat Cabaji!

* * *

"Straw Hat?" Buggy echoed, Luffy releasing the captive hand. "How dare you just come waltzing back here, to Captain Buggy?"

"Listen, all I want is the map and the treasure." Nami reminded.

"Young'uns, why are you here?" Boodle muttered. "Stay out of this. You're outsiders. This is my fight. I will protect my town. I don't need your meddling." he retrieved the wooden stick.

"Excuse me." Sasha mumbled, knocking Boodle unconscious with a chop to the back of the aged mayor's neck.

"Why did you attack the mayor?" Nami exclaimed.

"Good thinking." Zoro noted. "No doubt this old man plans to die otherwise. This is for the best."

"Alright, here goes." Luffy walked towards Buggy. "Big Nose!" he shouted.

"Damn you, you flashy idiot!" Buggy growled. "How dare you... flashily fire the Buggy Ball!" he ordered. "Time to blow up!"

"That won't work on me." Luffy grinned. "Gum-Gum Balloon!" he inflated his stomach to bounce the cannonball off.

"Say something beforehand, geez." Zoro muttered.

"Alright, now there are fewer enemies." Luffy beamed.

"You really know how to freak people out." Zoro remarked.

"Tell me about it." Sasha sighed.

"How dare you flashily try to do me in..." Buggy hissed, having used two of his subordinates to shield himself from the blast.

"You!" Mohji exclaimed, emerging from the rubble and spotting Luffy. "Captain Buggy, be careful!" he warned. "He has Devil Fruit powers too. He's a rubber person."

"A Devil Fruit..." Buggy noted. "That explains how he bounced a Buggy Ball back."

"This is the greatest insult we've had since we hoisted our flag." Cabaji remarked, emerging from the rubble, having use Richie as a shield. "Captain."

"Oh, Cabaji." Buggy looked at his swordsman. "I'm so angry I can't even fart."

"Captain Buggy," Cabaji voiced. "Please leave this to me."

"Alright." Buggy gave the go-ahead. "Show them your acrobat show."

"I, Acrobat Cabaji," Cabaji jumped over Buggy's head and landed on his unicycle. "Chief of Staff,, take on Captain Buggy's anger." he promised, cycling towards Luffy.

"I'll clash swords with you." Zoro jumped in, blocking the sword.

"It's an honor, Roronoa Zoro." Cabaji remarked. "To think I would get to slay you, as a swordsman myself."

"Hey, Zoro." Luffy stated. "You should really rest. I'll handle this."

"Stay out of this." Zoro growled.

"Zoro," Sasha voiced. "Remember what I told you about Haki."

"Roger." Zoro nodded.

 _That's the stab wound the Captain gave him._ Cabaji smirked, noticing Zoro's bandaged waist. _The fool..._ "Acrobat Technique: Old Man Arsonist!" he spat out a stream of fire right in Zoro's face and took the opening to kick the still healing wound. "What's wrong?" he mocked. "I'm sure I didn't kick you that hard."

"He fights dirty." Nami snapped. "Going after his injury like that."

"Acrobat Technique: Murder of the Steam Bath!" Cabaji continued his attack, swirling his sword to churn up the dust.

"Acrobat technique, my ass." Zoro growled. "That's just an ordinary dust of cloud." blocking Cabaji's blade with his crossed swords. Cabaji took the chance to kick the wound again, only to have his foot deflected by an invisible barrier.

"Roronoa Zoro," Cabaji stated, confident of his victory. "Is defeated!" he readied his next assault.

"Annoying bastard." Zoro hissed. "Is poking my wound that much fun?" he let Cabaji slash the bandage. "Is that enough of a handicap for you? Now I'll show you the difference in level between you and me."

"So this is Roronoa Zoro, huh?" Cabaji stepped up to the challenge. "You think you can mock me..."

"My swords aim to be the world's greatest." Zoro replied. "I can't lose even once to someone who calls himself a swordsman."

"I see..." Cabaji noted. "A strong resolve keeps you going. But never fear. Wounds as bad as yours will be more than enough of an excuse for losing to me."

"The hell with that..." Zoro snorted. "If I lose to someone like you with such light injuries, I won't have much of a bright future ahead of me."

"Why, you..." Cabaji growled.

"I can't go along with this." Nami concluded. "You pirates can injure yourselves for all I care. It doesn't matter to me if you win or lose. I'm gonna use this chance to swipe their treasure and get outta here." she walked off. "Let's team up again if we ever get the chance. Good luck with the fight."

"Taste my ultimate acrobatic move." Cabaji readied for the finishing move. "Acrobatic Technique: The Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops!" he released a flood of spinning tops at Zoro. "Acrobatic Technique: A Hike in the Mountains." he continued his attack, Zoro having sliced through the spinning tops. He rode his unicycle along the wall of a nearby building "Acrobatic Technique: Fireworks in the Cool Summer Breeze. Sting of the Unicycle!" in mid-air, he poised his sword downwards.

"Ground-hugging Chop-Chop Cannon!" Buggy shot his hand off at Zoro. "Cabaji! I'll hold Zoro down. Finish him off!"

"As you wish!" Cabaji grinned, coming in for the kill.

"Damn you guys!" Zoro cursed, dodging Cabaji's stab as Sasha pinned Buggy's flying gloved hand to the ground with a silver-bladed dagger.

"Damn you!" Buggy glared.

"Please stay out of Zoro's fight." Sasha requested.

"I can defeat you easily enough." Cabaji chuckled. "Even without my captain's help."

"Enough..." Zoro panted. "I'm tired..."

"Finally given up, have you?" Cabaji grinned. "Though I must say, I'm impressed you could still fight with such injuries."

"I'm meant I'm tired of your crappy-ass acrobatics." Zoro corrected.

"Then I'll finish you off," Cabaji swore. "With my real sword skills. Die!" he charged in.

"Onigiri!" Zoro ended the fight with his finishing move.

Cabaji!" Buggy exclaimed in shock.

"We, the Buggy Pirates, beaten by mere sneak thieves..." Cabaji muttered in disbelief.

"We ain't sneak thieves." Zoro corrected. "We're pirates." he remarked, falling to the ground. "Luffy, Sasha, I'm going to sleep now."

"Right," Luffy grinned. "We'll handle the rest."

"You guys are pirates?" Buggy mocked.

"Yeah, we're going to the Grand Line." Luffy nodded.

"That's no simple voyage nameless bums like you can handle, dimwit." Buggy chided. "What're you gonna do in the Grand Line, anyway? Go on a sightseeing trip or something?"

"Become the King of the Pirates." Luffy declared.

"Get real, you flashy idiot!" Buggy snapped. "You, King of the Pirates? Would that make me God, then? I'm gonna be King of the Pirates and obtain this world's treasures. Quit your dreaming!"

"You're annoying." Luffy remarked, Sasha having released Buggy's hand earlier. "Just bring it on already!"

"Seeing that straw hat of yours brings back memories of him and irritates me." Buggy brought out his knives. "Memories of that damn cheeky red-haired man."

"Does that mean you know Shanks?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah," Buggy nodded. "But why? I ain't nice enough of a guy to just tell you what you wanna know."

"Then, I'll make you tell me." Luffy readied his fist.

"I'll kill you before that happens." Buggy chuckled. "I doubt rubber can bounce back blades. Chop-chop Rice Crackers." he tossed his knives. "Can't move in midair, can you?" he taunted, Luffy jumping up to dodge the flying daggers.

"Can too!" Luffy grinned, stretching out his hand to grip a pillar and move himself out of the way of the flying blades.

"Quite interesting." Buggy noted, the lower half of his body flying back.

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy let his fist fly.

"Those are interesting abilities, but they leave you wide open." Buggy dodged the flying punch. "I'm gonna curve you up!"

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy came flying towards Buggy.

"Chop-Chop Quick Escape!"

"Sickle!" Luffy was sent crashing into a house, his punch missing Buggy's detached head.

"Not good enough, Gum-Gum." Buggy mocked, his head reattaching back onto his neck.

"Damn, you keep breaking into pieces." Luffy chided, freeing himself from the rubble.

"Chop-Chop Cannon!" Buggy let his knives-equipped hand fly towards Luffy. "Separate." he instructed, Luffy stopping the hand with his bare hands. "Well?" he taunted, Luffy was sent to the ground as the hand shot past him, "Now do you see, runt?"

"You bastard!" Luffy snapped.

"Was I not supposed to scratch your face or something?" Buggy mocked.

"Uh oh..." Sasha muttered, seeing the cut in the straw hat brim. "He _really_ shouldn't have done that."

"How dare you damage this hat!" Luffy growled. "This is my treasure! Whoever damages this hat absolutely must pay!"

"It would seem that this hat has a history to it." Buggy noted. "IS that an important a hat?" he raised his floating hand and tossed a knife at Luffy, forcing him to dodge the strike. "If so, then protect it better!" the gloved hand then shot into the hat, the still attached knives stabbing the hat's crown.

"This is going to be a slaughter." Sasha predicted as she worked on closing Zoro's reopened wound.

"How is this old, tattered hat a treasure?" Buggy wondered, his hand flying back to him. "Treasure refer to sparky gold, silver and jewels that display their owner's grandeur. You call this filthy hat a treasure? Cut the crap."

"That's the hat Shanks and I swore over!" Luffy hissed.

"Meaning this is Shanks' hat?" Buggy blinked. "No wonder it seemed familiar." he tossed the hat on the ground. "He always wore this by my side. That damn detestable red-haired bastard!" he stomped on the hat.

"Shanks is a great man!" Luffy shouted, rushing over.

"Chop-Chop Quick Escape!" Buggy detached his head as Luffy slammed an enraged kick into his stomach.

"How dare you tear up my treasure?" Luffy glared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	9. East Blue Arc: Devil Fruit Showdown!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews. Anyway, for anyone wondering why Sasha's role is so minimal (for now), remember, One Piece is _still_ Luffy's story; not to mention once the fights begin, the three powerhouses (Luffy, Zoro, and later Sanji) take over the fights. Sasha currently acts as a medic/healer of the group; that is, until Chopper comes along. Her attacks lean more towards mid-to-long-range support and she fights best in the water.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except this plot, I hope.

Chapter 8: East Blue Arc: Who is the Victor? Devil Fruit Power Showdown!

* * *

"So Shanks saved you." Luffy noted after Buggy recounted what had happened between him and Shanks.

"That's not what I'm trying to say!" Buggy snapped. "Because of him, my plan in life was suddenly delayed 10 years. And then I had a revelation. If underwater's not good, I'll obtain all the treasure on land. Using this Chop-Chop power. That's why I won't let anyone who touches my treasure live. Let go of my treasure!" he detached the upper half of his body and flew towards Nami, knives drawn.

"He spotted me!" Nami made quick her escape.

"Don't think you can escape me, Nami!" Buggy roared. "I'm going to flashily chop you up." he closed in on Nami, only to stop suddenly when Luffy kicked him in his balls.

"My balls..." Buggy teared, dropping to the ground.

"Aniki..." Sasha sweatdropped. "I suppose I should've gotten used to this by now..." she sighed, her adopted sibling never stopped surprising her with his unorthodox fighting style.

"You're still dealing with me." Luffy reminded Buggy. "Leave that treasure over there and get out of here." he told Nami. "He'll come after you again."

"No!" Nami refused vehemently. "Leave the treasure and go? Absolutely not! Why should I leave my own treasure behind?"

"Your treasure?" Buggy echoed.

"Duh!" Nami retorted. "I'm a thief who only steals from pirates, and I just stole from one. Which means this treasure is mine now."

"Ah, I see." Luffy nodded.

"Don't act like you understand!" Sasha snapped.

"Nonsense!" Buggy mocked. "That's my treasure! Do you think stealing it makes it yours? Honestly, what kind of upbringing did you have?"

"A criminal trying to lecture a criminal?" Nami taunted. "Ridiculous! I haven't fallen so low that I need to be corrected by pirates."

"I hope you're really to face the consequences, Nami." Buggy twitched. "Chop=Chop Festival!" he separated his body into more parts and the lower half of his body flew to join with the upper half in the air. "Just try and help your friend, if you can Gum-Gum."

"What the..." Luffy looked at the detached legs that were walking towards the body.

"Nami, give me back my treasure!" the still detached Buggy chased after Nami.

"You wish!" Nami retorted, taking off running.

"Geez, you're stubborn!" Luffy remarked, having pulled out one of Buggy's feet to tickle the sole and pinch the skin to stop him from chasing Nami, before slamming the foot onto the ground.

"Knock it off!" Buggy roared.

"No, you knock it off!" Nami snapped flinging the bag of stolen treasure at Buggy's head.

"Thanks for the treasure back." Buggy grinned, his hands holding onto the bag.

"Let go!" Nami demanded. "That's mine!"

"Let go?" Buggy echoed. "This is my treasure! You let go! Die!" he leveled two knives at Nami.

"I told you... you're dealing with me!" Luffy dashed towards Buggy, sending him off Nami with a kick. "Consider that finishing move a kick from the old mayor guy." he grinned.

"Thanks," Nami stammered. "I owe you one."

"No problem." Luffy nodded. "Oh yeah, the map..."

"This isn't over yet, Gum-Gum." the enraged Buggy growled.

"He's still alive!" Luffy gaped.

"Shut up!" Buggy snapped. "How dare you flashily do this to me? You'll pay for this. Assemble, Chop-Chop parts!" he ordered his body parts to reassemble. "Huh?" he wondered, finding himself unusually short.

"Water Lock!" Sasha trapped the torso body parts Nami had tied up with rope within a water bubble.

"I suppose you're looking for these?" Nami smirked.

"My parts!" Buggy exclaimed.

"Way to go, you two!" Luffy laughed. "Go flying, Buggy!" he extended his arms behind him. "Gum-Gum Bazooka!" he sent Buggy flying into the air. "I win!" he cheered.

"It's all torn up now." Nami stated as Luffy picked up his hat.

"That's okay." Luffy put his hat on. "I can still put it on, plus I sent Buggy flying, so I'm satisfied."

"I'll fix it for you later, aniki." Sasha assured.

"Anyways," Nami interrupted the sibling pair. "I split it into two bags, so carry half of it. It's too heavy for me. If anything, Buggy does know quality treasure when he sees it. All these should go for no less than 10 million Berries! Here you go." she handed Sasha the map. "The chart to the Grand Line. You did save me."

"We finally got a map of the Grand Line." Luffy snatched the map over. "Does that mean you'll join our crew now?"

"I told you I'm never going to join a pirate crew." Nami reminded. "But staying with you guys seems profitable enough. Besides, Sasha will be lonely being the only girl. But I'm only teaming up with you, just so you know. Always remember that."

"Wake up, Zoro." Luffy walked over to smack Zoro awake.

"Did we take care of everything?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah." Luffy beamed. "We also got the map and a navigator."

"No good..." Zoro sighed. "Out of blood... I don't talk I can walk."

* * *

"What?" Nami exploded after Luffy informed her he had left a bag of the stolen treasure back at the dock. "You left one of the treasure bags? Just one is worth 5 million Berries, you know!"

"Nami, don't blame aniki for this." Sasha defended, the two girls having boarded the boat Nami had stolen from Buggy's pirate crew previously. "It was my decision; aniki just went along with it on principal. Besides, they need the money to fix the destroyed town, don't they?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	10. East Blue Arc: Famous Cook, Sanji!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews. And yes, I'm skipping Usopp's arc.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 9: East Blue Arc: Famous Cook! Sanji of the Sea Restaurant!

* * *

"If it isn't Johnny!" Zoro recognized the bounty hunter who had jumped onto the Going Merry.

"Zoro-aniki!" Johnny gasped. "Why are you doing on a pirate ship like this?"

"Is something wrong?" Zoro asked. "Yosaku isn't with you?"

"Does Zoro know that guy?" Usopp inquired as he, Sasha and Nami peered through the port-hole.

"What's going on?" Nami wondered.

"Yosaku is..." Johnny teared, as he and Zoro peered over the ship to see Yosaku lying on the boat attached to the ship.

* * *

"He's sick?" Zoro echoed after they brought Yosaku on-board and Johnny related what happened.

"Although he is full of life up until a few days ago, now he keeps getting pale suddenly and then fainting" Johnny sobbed. "I have no idea what's causing it. In the end, his teeth fell out and his old wound opened up and he started bleeding. I didn't know what to do anymore, so we were on a rocky island letting him rest quietly. But then, a cannonball came flying from this ship."

"We're sorry!" Luffy and Usopp apologized in unison, recalling that it had been them who test-fired Going Merry's cannon.

"Sorry doesn't cut it..." Johnny muttered. "Isn't that right, partner? Aniki, is he going to die?"

"Men," Sasha sighed, approaching the gathered males with Nami in tow. "Why do they just jump to conclusions without checking the facts first?" opening her medical equipment, she brought a tongue depressor and pulled Yosaku's mouth open. She then pulled up one of Yosaku's eyelids to examine the eye. "Just as I thought." she nodded. "Aniki, Usopp." she went into doctor mode. "Bring out the limes we have in storage. It's scurvy." she explained as Luffy and Usopp cut up the limes and dripped the juice into Yosaku's mouth.

"Scurvy?" Johnny echoed.

"If we weren't too late, he'll be fine in just a few days." Sasha assured.

"Really, ane-san?" Johnny teared. "Ane-san, is he really...?"

"Please stop calling me that." Sasha muttered. "In the past, it was considered a hopeless disease that came hand-in-hand with sea journeys. Then, it was discovered that the cause was simply due to a deficiency of plant-derived nutrients. And since ships on the past didn't carry fresh fruits and vegetables since they weren't storable... you two are overdoing it!" she exclaimed, seeing Luffy and Usopp stuff the limes into Yosaku's mouth. "And there's no way you can recover this quickly!" she shouted at the two cheering partners once Yosaku was up and about.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves first." the duo declared.

"My name is Johnny." Johnny stated.

"I'm Yosaku." Yosaku added.

"The pirate bounty hunter duo." the pair chorused. "We used to be colleagues of Zoro-aniki. Glad to make your acquaintance."

"I never thought that I'd see you guys here." Zoro noted.

"But again, we're surprised." Yosaku admitted. "We never imagined that the pirate hunter Zoro became a pirate."

"Hey, partner..." Johnny gaped when Yosaku fell over.

"Get him on the bed." Sasha instructed. "Doctor's orders." she glared.

* * *

"This is a lesson." Nami remarked, taking note in the log book.

"Yeah, there're pitfalls like this when you travel on the sea for a long time." Zoro agreed.

"Which means on a ship we have to consider the distribution of nutrients using limited kinds of food." Usopp added.

"When we think about it carefully, it's a necessary ability." Nami concluded.

"Okay then, a seafaring cook!" Luffy decided. "Let's go find a seafaring cook."

"If you're looking for a cook like that, there's a perfect place for that." Johnny interjected. "But this place is close to the Grand Line, and you hear rumors about the hawk-eyed man you've been looking for." he stood before Zoro. "We'll head north-northeast. Our destination is the Sea Restaurant, Baratie."

* * *

"What the..." the awakened Yosaku gasped when he saw the arriving navy ship pass the Going Merry. "At a place like this... a Navy ship..."

"Surely, they're not gonna shoot at us, are they?" Usopp gasped.

"What an unpleasant bunch we've run into." Zoro snorted.

"When did they..." Nami stammered.

"I've never seen that pirate flag." Fullbody noted, walking out to the deck. "I'm Iron Fist Fullbody, Lieutenant at Navy Headquarters. Who's your captain? Come out and state your name!" he ordered.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy shouted. "We just made our pirate flag the day before yesterday."

"You're just..." Fullbody scoffed. "You two over there." he spotted Johnny and Yosaku. "I remember seeing you before. If I remember correctly, you're a bounty hunter duo going after small fish. So you finally got caught by pirates. That's a laugh." he mocked.

"You think small-time bounty hunters would go after these guys?" Johnny snapped, flinging the bounty notices he had in hand to the ground.

"They're an eyesore. Sink them." Fullbody instructed his crew.

"What is this..." Nami asked, spotting Arlong's wanted poster on top of the pile.

"We're in trouble!" Usopp gaped as the ship's cannon was directed at them. "They're aiming at us."

"Water Dome!" Sasha's protective water barrier was raised around Going Merry just as the cannon fired.

"Leave it to me!" Luffy shouted. "Gum-Gum Slingshot!" he extended himself catching the cannonball just before it hit Sasha's shield and sent the iron ball flying towards Baratie's roof.

"Idiot." Sasha muttered, as Luffy slumped onto Going Merry's figurehead.

* * *

"What's taking Luffy so long?" Usopp wondered after Baratie's chefs took Luffy on-board the floating restaurant. "Maybe they'll make him do chores for a month or so."

"He should've made it the Navy's fault instead of being so foolishly honest." Nami sighed.

"Well, that's aniki for you." Sasha stated. "Honest to a fault."

"Rowdy customer?" Sasha guessed, hearing the crash when the group used Johnny and Yosaku's smaller boat to row over to the floating restaurant.

"A fight?" Zoro questioned, opening the wooden door to the restaurant.

"Don't... waste food." Sanji glared at Fullbody, holding the Navy officer by his throat. "At sea, provoking a cook is the same as committing suicide. Remember that."

 _Why is someone from the North Blue here?_ Sasha's eyes widened, recognizing Sanji's facial features.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	11. East Blue Arc: Protect Baratie!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 10: East Blue Arc: Protect Baratie! The Great Pirate, Red Foot Zeff!

* * *

"Hey, chore boy!" Nami called out, the rest of the group were enjoying their meal when they saw Luffy walk down the spiral staircase.

"You guys!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I hear you have to work for a year here." Usopp teased.

"Is it okay if we redraw our flag for the ship?" Zoro joked.

"You're eating yummy food without me?" Luffy whined. "How could you!" he exploded.

"That's our business, right guys?" Zoro smirked.

"Right..." Sasha held back her giggle when she witness her brother toss a booger he dug out from his nose into Zoro's glass of water.

"Well, it's true that the food here is good." Zoro admitted. "I feel bad for you, but..." he picked up his glass. "Drink it yourself!" he downed the water down Luffy's throat.

"I can't believe you did that!" Luffy snapped.

"I can't believe you did that!" Zoro retorted back.

"I know I shouldn't be laughing, but..." Sasha let her giggles burst from her mouth, with Nami and Usopp following suit.

"How noisy..." Sanji looked up at the direction of the laughter. "Could they be his buddies? Do it yourself." he handed the wine bottle to the male customer he was serving when his eyes noticed the two laughing females. "Oh, dear ocean." he presented a red rose each to Sasha and Nami. "I thank you for today's encounter! Oh, love. I can't bear this hardship. Go ahead and laugh at me. I'm now prepared to be a lowly pirate or devil if I'm with you. However, how tragic this is! There's too great an obstacle between us!"

"Eto..." Sasha blinked. "I appreciate the gesture but..." she flashed the metal promise ring she wore in her finger. to the flirtatious cook. "I"m promised to someone else."

"That obstacle is me, right Sanji?" Zeff questioned. "This is a good opportunity. Why don't you become a pirate with them? You're no longer needed at this restaurant!"

"Hey, you geezer, I'm the Sous Chef here." Sanji reminded. "What do you mean you no longer need me?"

"You often get into trouble with customers." Zeff replied. "You flare your nostrils the second you see a girl. You can't even cook a decent meal, so you're dead weight to this restaurant. That's what I said. Also, the other cook steer clear of you. So go be a pirate or whatever, and just leave this restaurant already."

"If I keep quiet, you just shoot your mouth, huh?" Sanji scowled. "The rest I could overlook, but I'm not going to let you trash my cooking! No matter what you say, I'll say here as a cook!"

"Just what's the meaning of you grabbing the owner by the collar?" Zeff demanded, the blond pulling him up by his uniform. "You idiot!" he sent Sanji flying onto the table.

"Quit screwing around..." Sanji growled. "No matter how hard you try to kick me out, I'll continue to work here as a cook. Now, sorry about that." he straightened the table. "I'd like to make up for it by serving you fruit macedonia, my princesses."

"Thank you, you're so kind." Nami gushed. "By the way, you know... the food you have here is delicious, but it seems a little expensive for me."

"Of course, it'll be free." the love-stuck Sanji assured. "Yours are not free." he turned to Zoro.

"You're too predictable." Zoro sweatdropped.

* * *

Four days later...

"With this and that going on, four days have passed." Usopp remarked, the four lounging on the boat they arrived in. "When can we leave here? Is he really going to work here as a chore boy for a year?"

"Something's getting closer." Sasha's danger senses went on high alert.

"What a huge galleon!" Nami exclaimed as Don Krieg's fleet closed in on the floating restaurant.

"You've also noticed it, Zoro?" Sasha asked, the pair taking a better look at Don Krieg's ship after the group watched the crowd of customers fleeing the restaurant.

"Yeah," the swordsman agreed. "It's strange. There's almost no sign on of anyone on board that ship."

* * *

In the restaurant...

"This is a good restaurant." Don Krieg smirked. "I'll take this ship. My ship became a wreck, so I wanted a new one. You'll get off this ship after you take care of what I tell you to do. There's about 100 of my underlings still alive on my ship. They're weak with hunger and severe injuries. First, prepare 100 meals and water for them. They're some who've already staved to death. Bring them over immediately."

"Meat Ball of Doom!" Patty took out his bazooka and fired a cannonball at Krieg after the other cooks restrained Sanji. "I might've broken the doors. Owner's gonna yell at me again."

"How dare you serve such a nasty dessert." Krieg growled, unharmed by Patty's weapon. "This is the lousiest restaurant. You're damn annoying!" he revealed the ammunition hidden in his armor and rained bullets at the defenseless cooks. "Don't defy me!" he ordered. "I'm the strongest! Steel arms more powerful than anyone's. A wootz steel-made body that is harder than anyone's and a diamond fist that can destroy anything. I have all sorts of built-in weapons throughout my body. The 50-ship large fleet and 5000 pirate force. I've won all battles in the past. I am the man fit to be called Don!"

"Out of my way, kid." Zeff pushed past Luffy, with a large bag heaved over his shoulder.

"When I tell you to prepare food, all you have to do is obediently follow orders!" Krieg continued his rant. "Don't defy me!"

"There's probably enough for 100 meals in this." Zeff tossed the bag before Krieg. "Bring it to your ship right away."

"Zeff?" Krieg recognized the former pirate.

"If we revive even those on the ship, our restaurant will be taken over!" the other chefs protested.

"If they have the will to fight, that is..." Zeff corrected. "Right, defeated warrior of the Grand Line?"

"You must be Red Foot Zeff..." Krieg gaped. "So you are alive. An incomparable pirate who was a cook and yet also a captain. Red Foot Zeff was a master of kicks who never used his hands in battle. Red Foot Zeff; you're the man who once entered the Grand Line and come back unhurt. There should be a logbook with the full year your journey chronicled in it. Give that to me."

"I can't give it to you." Zeff rejected. "The logbook is the pride of all the crewmen I traveled with. It's too important to give it to you."

"Then, I'll just take it from you by force." Krieg declared. "It's true that I fell from the Grand Line. Even it that's the case, I'm still Don Krieg, the strongest man. It's merely a dark sea route. To sail across it, I had enough power, and forces, and ambition. The only thing that was regrettable was that I lacked information. I just didn't know things. I'll take your logbook. And I'll form a large pirate fleet again and seize the One Piece. And then, I'll stand on top of this Great Pirate Era."

"Hold on a second." Luffy stepped forward. "I'm the one who's gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Did you say something, kid?" Krieg repeated. "This isn't a game."

"Of course not." Luffy concurred. "I'll to conquer the Grand Line."

"It's no joke, you brat!" Krieg snapped. "It's true that we didn't have information, but a fleet with 5000 men was wiped out in just seven days. That's a devilish sea. There's no way someone like you can sail across it. Unfortunately, I don't find those kind of jokes funny. If you're not going to let it drop, then how about I just crush you here."

"Go ahead if you can." Luffy grinned.

"As you wish, I'll send you to the netherworld." Krieg accepted the challenge and released the gauntlets on his shoulder blades when he felt a slight pressure in the air.

"Gonna fight, Luffy?" Zoro grinned on the stairs, readying his blades. "Need a hand?"

"Zoro, Sasha, Usopp." Luffy blinked. "You stopped by? Don't worry, just watch from there."

"Too bad," Usopp stammered. "But if you say so, what can we do? But if push comes to shove, we'll help you. So, good luck."

"Usopp, your legs are shaking." Sasha pointed out as she headed down to the dining hall.

"Just keep quiet." Zoro silenced Usopp.

"Are they your crew members?" Krieg mocked. "That's quite a small group you have."

"What are you saying?" Luffy snapped. "I've got two more!"

"You counted me, didn't you?" Sanji retorted.

"Stand up, Sanji." Sasha instructed, walking past the blond cook. "No Lesser Vassal Clan of mine is allowed to admit defeat against someone like Krieg."

"You're..." Sanji's eyes widened. _This powerful presence... this pure ambivalence... could it.. it can't be her!_

"I'll deal with you later." Krieg pulled back, unnerved by the subtle pressure he felt from the seemingly harmless female. "I'll go feed my underlings." he heaved the sack of food over his shoulder. "Those who don't want to die can abandon the restaurant and escape. All I'm after are the logbook and this ship. But if you still wish to be uselessly killed, it's a bother, but I'll bury you into the sea. Know that." that said, he exited the restaurant.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ghin demanded, seeing the rest of the chefs raring to fight. "You saw how powerful Don was, right?

"Hey Ghin, let me tell you something." Sanji interjected. "Feeding someone who's hungry is my morality. But," he righted the fallen table with his leg. "Those we're dealing with are plunderers with full bellies. I won't let you complain even when I beat up your fellow pirates. If someone's going to take over this restaurant, even if it's you, I'll kill them without hesitation!"

"You see?" Luffy beamed at Zoro and Usopp. "He's kinda of cool, isn't he? Ghin, you said you didn't know anything about the Grand Line. Even though you've been there?"

"It's still true that I don't know." Ghin admitted. "What happened on the seventh day after we entered the Grand Line, I don't know if it was a dream or reality. I still haven't been able to come in terms with it. I still can't believe that the 50-ship fleet was wiped out by just one man."

"WHAT!?" Everyone chorused.

"It happened suddenly," Ghin related. "As soon as this man appeared, he sank the ships one after another. If we hadn't been lucky enough to have that storm then, our main ship would've been completely destroyed as well. I don't know how many ships we have left, it was just so dreadful that I don't want to accept it as reality. I don't want to remember... that man's... sharp, hawk-like eyes whose glare alone gives one the chill of death."

"Wha..." Zoro gaped. "What did he just say?"

"That..." Zeff started. "Must be Hawk-Eye. That you felt his eyes were like a hawk isn't proof in and of itself, but what that man did was enough proof that it's him."

"Hawk-eye!" Zoro gripped the staircase bars tightly.

"You know him, Zoro?" Luffy asked.

"He's the man I'm looking for." Zoro confessed. "I went out to sea to meet him."

"Isn't it possible that that man had some deep grudge towards you guys?" Sanji asked.

"Like you guys disturbed his nap or something." Zeff suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ghin snapped. "I'll be damned if he crushed our fleet for such a reason."

"It sounds so exciting!" Luffy beamed. "That's how it should be!"

"But my goal now is completely narrowed down to the Grand Line." Zoro decided. "That man... I can see that man if I go there."

"Are you stupid or what?" Sanji scoffed. "Guys like you die before anyone else."

"Do you idiots understand the situation?" Patty snapped. "The ship moored in front of the restaurant is the huge Galleon that belongs to Don Krieg. Commodore of the 'pirate fleet'. If you wanna escape from reality, do it after surviving this life-and-death crisis."

"That's kinda of true." Sasha admitted and turned to the gathered chefs. "Now, what do you guys know about Haki?"

* * *

"What happened?" Krieg demanded, his crew members were about to launch an attack on Baratie when Dracule Mihawk slashed through the Galleon with his Black Blade. "Cut?" he echoed when one of his men reported that the ship was cut. "This huge Galleon was? That can't be true!"

* * *

"Raise the anchor!" Zeff ordered as the floating restaurant swerved due to the massive wave. "Or we'll be swallowed along with the ship!"

"Aniki" Johnny wept as he and Yosaku swam up to the Baratie as the pirate quartet rushed out.

"Are you alright?" Luffy hurried over.

"Where's the ship?" Zoro pressed. "It's gone! What happened to Nami?"

"That..." Johnny sobbed. "I'm sorry, aniki. She's gone. Nami-aniki... she took all the treasure and ran off!"

"What did you say?" the boys echoed.

"Just as I thought..." Sasha frowned. "Nami _does_ have some connection with Arlong..."

"That man is..." Zeff's expression turned to shock when he saw the raft floating towards the Baratie.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	12. East Blue Arc: Sanji vs Pearl

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 11: East Blue Arc: The Deadly Foot Technique Bursts Forth! Sanji vs. The Invincible Pearl!

* * *

"Damn you..." Luffy cursed after seeing Mihawk defeat Zoro easily.

"Aniki!" Johnny and Yosaku dived into the sea to rescue Zoro.

"Aniki, calm down!" Sasha tried to pacify her outraged brother to no avail when the rubber teen extended his hand to grab onto a demolished hull of the ship Mihawk had destroyed earlier. Sighing, she held on to Luffy's shoulder, allowing herself to be taken along for the ride as Luffy shot past Mihawk.

"You bastard!" Luffy snapped, his head buried into the wood.

"Are you two that young swordsman's comrades?" Mihawk asked the sibling pair. "You also impressed me for watching it to the very end."

"Thank you for the compliment." Sasha nodded at the older swordsman. "Although I _did_ insist he, at the very least, master Armament Haki before this fight, he _still_ refuses to listen. And aniki," she turned to her brother who had pulled his head out. "Zoro isn't dead; Mihawk missed his vitals."

"You are a sharp one, lass." Mihawk noted.

"Hurry up and get him up on this ship." Usopp pulled the trio back on board. "This is medicine." he brought out the medical chest. "Throw it over him."

"It's too early for you to die." Mihawk declared. "My name is Dracule Mihawk. Learn about yourself. Learn about the world. And become strong. No matter how many years it takes, I will hold this seat of the strongest and wait for you. Surpass this sword! Try to surpass me, Roronoa Zoro! Kid, what is your goal?" he turned to the sibling pair.

"King of the Pirates!" Luffy declared.

"It'll be even harder than surpassing me." Mihawk smirked.

"How would I know when I haven't done it yet?" Luffy retorted.

"Luffy..." Zoro raised his remaining sword. "Did I worry you? You need no less than the world's greatest swordsman, right? I will never be defeat ever again! Until the day I defeat him and become a master swordsman, I'll never be defeated! Got any problems with that, King of the Pirates?"

"Nope!" Luffy grinned.

"He _does_ realize he has to go sword-hunting now, right?" Sasha pointed out.

"You're a good team." Mihawk remarked. "I want to see you guys again."

"Hey, Hawk-Eye." Krieg stepped on the wooden board. "Didn't you come to take my life, the life of East-Blue's ruler, Don Krieg?"

"I was going to, but I had enough fun." Mihawk replied. "So, I'm going home to get some rest."

"You might have enough, but I'm tired of getting beaten." Krieg cracked his shoulders. "Die before you leave!" he revealed his gauntlets and fired the gun barrels.

"As I expected," Mihawk drew his blade. "He never learns a lesson."

"Damn, he escaped." Krieg snorted, Mihawk having used the massive wave he created to leave.

"Usopp!" Luffy called, having brought Sasha and himself back to the Baratie. "Leave, I'll leave Nami to you."

With Mihawk now gone, Krieg and his crew now focus on their original goal; claiming the Baratie.

* * *

"Go to the operating room and open up the fins." Sanji instructed. "We can't make the inside of this restaurant a battlefield. If it became a battlefield, that damn geezer will complain."

"Here they come." Luffy grinned as Krieg's pirates charged in. "They're finally coming. Sasha, I'll leave this place to you. Here I come. Gum-gum Rocket!" he propelled himself forward. "And Gum-Gum Giant Scythe!" he knocked the attacking pirates into the water.

"The Grand Line is crawling with people like this?" Sanji muttered.

"Sanji." Zeff voiced. "Watch carefully how he fights. Don't take your eyes off him until the moment this fight comes to an end."

* * *

"To think that you attack the restaurant after they gave you food." Luffy chided, attaching himself to one of the fallen masts. "I'll beat up an ungrateful jerk like you."

"So you actually want to fight on the water where there is little foothold?" Krieg laughed. "Those with Devil Fruit powers are helpless in the sea. This I know that much."

"Instead I can stretch." Luffy beamed.

* * *

"We'll fight to the utmost, you damn pirates." Sanji swore, stepping out onto the raised platform.

"Do you really think you have time to crack jokes, cooks?" the second wave of Krieg's crew taunted.

"Let's get them!" one of the restaurant's cooks rushed forward, pitchfork in hand.

"Even with a weapon, a cook's a cook." the pirates mocked, having beaten back the attacking cooks. "We're expert fighters who's in a whole other league than you. Now, be good little cooks and find a land restaurant to cook for. We're the Krieg Pirates, the rulers of the East Sea."

"Just decree to them, that the ship already belongs to the Krieg Pirates." Krieg ordered.

"Don't be mistaken." Sanji retorted. "We won't let you take even one step into the restaurant."

"Yare, yare." Sasha shook her head. "What a troublesome aniki I have. Ex-quip! Water Drayk Armor!" her new armor was a bright azure blue with pale cedar brown trimming, complete with a dragon-headed helmet. "Water Dragon Bullet!" she unleashed a powerful water dragon at the attacking pirates, washing them off the platform.

"Just what're you guys doing?" Pearl chided, heaving himself up onto the platform. "Unassailable! Hence invincible!" he laughed. When someone says 'Pearl-san the Invincible Shield, of the Krieg Pirates', they mean me."

"We won't be defeated by a mere cook!" the rest of the pirate who were not caught in Sasha's attack rushed forward.

Sanji jumped into action, fending off the pirates with his 'Party Table Kick Course'. "A mere cook, you say?" the blond growled. "I'm gonna cut you into three, you bastards!"

"How imprudent you are to beat them using only kicks." Pearl snorted. "Is that your policy?"

"To cooks, hands are most important." Sanji replied. "I can't have them hurt in battle. I'll take you down with this leg as well."

"Take me down?" Pearl echoed. "That's impossible. I'm an invincible man that won all my 61 battles unharmed. I've never shed blood in a battle, not even a drop. Winning unharmed is the very proof of my power. I'm a shield man and a gentleman. I'm refined, aren't I?"

* * *

"Hey, Straw Hat brat!" Krieg snapped. "If you're not paying attention, you'll get hurt." he flung his spiked chain ball at Luffy, breaking the mast he was holding onto and sending the rubber teen flying.

* * *

"Even battleship cannons don't work on me." Pearl continued to brag. "I come out of any attack unharmed."

"Boy, that startled me." Luffy patted himself down, having bounced off Pearl's head. "Good thing I didn't fall into the sea."

"What?" Pearl wondered, touching his nose to see blood on his fingers.

"This isn't good..." Krieg muttered.

"These guys are dangerous..." Pearl concluded and started clashing the pearls on his iron plates on the back of both his hands.

"What's with him?" Sanji wondered. "He's acting strange."

"What about his nosebleed?" Luffy mused.

"And _that's_ what you focus on!?" Sasha exclaimed.

"Stop it, Pearl!" Krieg tried to stop his subordinate from rampaging. "It's just a nosebleed! Don't lose your cool!"

"Danger!" Pearl chanted, lighting himself on fire. "Fire Pearls... Special Treat!" he shot out flaming pearls from between his fingers. "Burn! With this flame and the flame shield, you have no idea how invincible I am."

"Damnit!" Sanji cursed.

"It's going to be one of those days." Sasha muttered. "Rain Sphere!" she formed a ball of water between her raised cupped hands. Sprouts of water then shot out from the water ball, turning into a misty rain and dousing the flames Pearl had sent onto the platform.

"You son of a bitch!" Sanji swore and jumped into the smoldering flames. "I'm not gonna let you lay a finger on this restaurant!" he sent a kick at Pearl who blocked it with one of his shields. "You fool! I'd be unfit to be a cook if I was afraid of flames. Here I come!" he renewed his attack, slamming a 'Poitrine' kick onto Pearl's armored breastplate and sending the aflame pirate onto the ground.

"What's with this cook?" Pearl muttered. "He's really crazy! You son of a bitch! Fire! I need more fire! I need more Fire Pearls!" and let loose his second wave of flaming pearls.

"Hold up, lassie." Zeff stopped Sasha from forming a water attack as the fire pearls flew towards him. With a sweep of his peg leg, he extinguished the flames, causing the pearls to fall to the ground harmlessly.

"My Fire Pearls..." Pearl gaped in shock.

"Something like that is child's play." Zeff retorted.

* * *

"Now that it's come to this, I'll sink you all with the fins before the restaurant burns to nothing." Krieg growled and tossed his chain spiked ball over to the smoldering restaurant.

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy pushed the spiked ball right back, causing it to hit one of the destroyed masts, breaking it and sending the wooden pillar falling onto Pearl's head.

"What the heck?" Sanji wondered, seeing the knocked-out Pearl.

"That guy sure is dumb." Luffy noted.

* * *

"Geez, they all..." Krieg cracked his neck. "In the end, I can only count on myself."

* * *

"The battle ends here." Ghin stated, stepping onto Zeff's fallen body and training his gun on the back of the aged chef's head.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	13. East Blue Arc: Luffy vs Krieg!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 12: East Blue Arc: I Won't Die! Fierce Battle, Luffy vs. Krieg!

* * *

"Morality, sympathy, I hate those kind of things the most." Krieg growled after Ghin pleaded for leniency for the floating restaurant. "Didn't I always say that? Move away, guys." he removed the plate from his shoulder-pad.

"Poison gas?" Luffy exclaimed, after the defeated pirates realized the new weapon Krieg had intended to use.

"Stop whining about stupid stuff, you fools." Krieg scoffed, his crew shouting objections at him. "This is a battle. Winning is the only goal. Foul play? Dirty? What's wrong with that? Might makes right. No matter what means we take, the result is everything. Using poison gas or whatever, winning is all that matters. That's power."

"What a horrible bastard." Sanji hissed.

"Throw that mask away." Krieg ordered, seeing Ghin pull out his gas mask. "You're no longer one of us. Die."

"I won't let you shoot poison gas!" Luffy charged forward.

"Stop scampering about, anchor boy." Krieg snorted, slamming a fit down and breaking the mast Luffy was using as a bridge. With Luffy off-balance, Krieg then rained bullets at the rubber teen.

"Damnit!" Luffy cursed, forced to retreat back to the demolished platform. "Ghin, you don't have to listen to what that weakling says." he shouted. "I'm gonna kick his ass now."

"Don't mock Don Krieg!" Ghin barked. "He's the strongest man. You can't defeat him."

"Come to your senses, you idiot!" Sanji scolded. "That man is trying to kill you."

"I deserve it." Ghin admitted. "Since I couldn't fulfill my role, shamelessly losing to emotion. This is a well-deserved punishment." he declared, tossing his mask into the water.

"So, you showed your pride in the end." Krieg smirked. "But it's too late. Die together with that cook. Deadly Gas Bomb:MH-5!" he called out, firing the red poison bomb pellet.

"Sasha!" Luffy yelled to his sister.

"Already on it." Sasha de-materialized her armor and summoned the one item that could proved, without a doubt, her true identity: a golden bident spear with a gilded laurel wreath surrounding its pointed end. "Ocean Blessing Dome!" she raised the two-forked trident and cast a shimmering water dome to form around the Baratie just as the poison bullet clashed into the bubble barrier.

"Thanks, Sasha." Luffy sighed in relief, now safe behind the water dome as the poison mist slowly cleared up. "You saved me."

"Ghin, it seems you picked the wrong man to follow." Sanji glared at the smug Krieg.

"So you're actually sympathizing with that idiot scum?" Krieg mocked. "An idiot who lost sight of our goal and can't follow my orders no longer holds value for me. There's no guarantee that he won't betray me again. It's out of love that I put him out of his misery now. Wouldn't you think?"

"Sasha, open a gap for me." Luffy instructed.

"Cool down!" Sanji tired to pull him back. "Attacking head-on would be playing right into his hands. You'll die!"

"I won't die." Luffy swore. "Go ahead and shoot as much as you want!" he snapped, charging forward through the opening Sasha split for him.

* * *

"Such a fool." Krieg mocked. "The easiest enemy to kill is one who's in a frenzy. The sea is your hell, anchor boy. You're heading towards your graveyard." he tossed out five metal bombs at the charging Luffy. Using the water wall created by the bombs, he then raised his left shield to rain bullets at his opponent. "You little..." he hissed, seeing Luffy run out of the water wall.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy readied his out-stretched fist.

"Hit me..." Krieg raised his porcupine shield. "If you can!"

"Pistol!" Luffy slammed his punch onto the spiked barrier and sending Krieg to the ground. "Is this my graveyard?" he echoed, pulling out the green-yellow-striped bullets that he was hit by. "Or your graveyard. My graveyard? Don't think you can send me to my grave with stuff like this. I'm not gonna die here."

* * *

"He's crazy..." Sanji muttered.

"You see idiots like that every once in a while." Zeff remarked. "One who will fight to the death once they've set their eyes on a target. You're in trouble if someone like that makes you an enemy. But you know, win or lose, I like guys like him."

* * *

"'I'm not going to die here.', you said?" Krieg echoed. "If you won't die here, then who the hell will?" he caught to his feet and slammed his shield into Luffy's undefended body. "You will, right?" he then fired a shot at point-blank.

"You will!" Luffy corrected, having dodged the bullet and hooked his extended leg over Krieg's shoulder, pulling him back to the ground.

"Stop talking nonsense!" Krieg snapped, revealing his strongest weapon, the Mighty Battle Spear.

Luffy jumped to avoid getting hit by the weapon.

"Now, I'll see how long you can keep avoiding this." Krieg remarked. "It'll be a sight, anchor boy." he tossed his cape away. "That punt spear from earlier still left you standing after a few attacks, but this Mighty Battle Spear is different. As soon as you touch it, you'll be blown to pieces." he slammed his weapon onto the battered Galleon, the impact sending Luffy flying off.

* * *

"A long battle will be trouble." Sanji concluded, seeing Luffy weaken at his knees. "He's shed too much blood. He's not gonna last long."

* * *

"Your overdoing it has taken its toll on you." Krieg smirked. "You must be reaching your limit." that said, he jumped in to renew his attack. "Take this!' he shouted, after Luffy nimbly dodging each of his swings and he took one large swing at the off-balance rubber teen. "Die!" he roared, Luffy had once again jumped to dodge the swing.

"That was close." Luffy heaved in relief, having grabbed onto the pole-arm.

"You damn caterpillar!" the enraged Krieg flung Luffy off his weapon. With a wide grin, he thrust the spear point at the falling Luffy, the smoking rubber teen was then flung back onto one of the wooden debris. "Ha, I'm not yet done yet." Krieg snorted. "You made me angry. I won't let you die so easily."

* * *

"Damnit!" Sanji cursed. "That bastard Krieg brings out weapons one after another. There's no way chore boy can win."

"Even if hundreds of weapons are built in, he can be defeated by someone with a spear of blind determination." Zeff remarked. "Isn't that right, lassie?" he looked at the unfazed Sasha.

"Yeah," Sasha agreed. "After all, aniki... he's one of them who has _that_ initial letter."

* * *

"How easy." Krieg scoffed, having blown Luffy away with another attack. "Now that makes you worth crushing." he turned back when he spotted Luffy getting back up.

* * *

"Life or death," Zeff started. "In a pirate battle, if you fear death for even a moment, you'll fall to pieces. At least..." he trailed as spear met fist. "That kid doesn't have any hesitation. Is it a survival instinct? Or does he not fear death because he has faith in himself?"

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Krieg cursed, seeing Luffy stand back up no matter how many blows he met with. "I told you, this is where you die! I am the strongest man!" he closed in for the killing blow."

* * *

"The fleet Krieg gathered, his hundreds of weapons and poison," Zeff started. "If they're all force, then that kid's spear is also a force. The spear held in his heart. I know an idiot who's holding back that spear for a stupid reason."

* * *

"My Mighty Battle Spear is..." Krieg stammered, Luffy slamming his foot down as the spearhead shattered into pieces. "What the hell did you do?"

"I gave it five punches." Luffy grinned. "I guess that's it for your spear. Prepare youself."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	14. East Blue Arc: Conclusion of the Battle!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 13 East Blue Arc: The Conclusion of the Deadly Battle! A Spear of Blind Determination!

* * *

"Prepare yourself." Luffy declared. "This is a big enough foothold. With a foothold this size, I can kick your ass. With the spear blade broken, that's just a bomb on a stick. The power is cut by half."

"You think so?" Krieg mocked. "A bomb on a stick? So what of it? Given the shape you're in, it's more than enough force to blow you away. With your body falling apart like that, whatever you say sounds like just a bluff."

"It's not a bluff." Luffy grinned.

"Just give it up!" Krieg snapped. "The moment you defied me, you signed your death warrant!"

"I"m over here!" Luffy called out, stretched arms reaching up to the broken mast and heaving himself to safety after dodging Krieg's spear.

Krieg snorted and went for the still upright mast, swinging his spear and taking the wooden pillar down. "It's useless!" he barked, burning the piece of wood Luffy had broken off with a flamethrower.

"Gum-Gum Gatling!" Luffy rained his numerous punches on Krieg's armor.

"Weak!" Krieg taunted, after Luffy's barrage ended. "Your punches are powerless against this wootz Steel Armor. You can't even make a dent in it."

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy charged in, his arm stretched back and slammed a fist straight into Krieg's armor.

"How imprudent!" Krieg blasted Luffy off. "How useless. This armor won't break, even with hundreds of monkey punches."

"I'm think I'm pretty close." Luffy noted.

"I"m right here!" Krieg declared, standing on top of a much taller mast. "Now listen, the ultimate force means the strongest equipment and the strongest power. The strong one is the one who survives."

"Then, it'll be me." Luffy threw himself right back into battle. "Gum-Gum..." he ran up the mast Krieg was standing on, both arms stretched backwards.

"It's useless." Krieg mocked, raising his spear. "Even pride will only get you so far."

"Bazooka!" Luffy charged straight through the dust cloud Krieg created when he swung his spear down and sent Krieg flying back with a thrust from his cupped hands.

"No good." Krieg laughed. "This is all you can do. What?" he looked down at his cracking armor. "The strongest armor is cracking? But it's too late. You're done for, anchor boy."

* * *

"It's a trap!" Sanji warned, seeing the bombs dropping into the water. "Get out!"

* * *

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy shot out from the collapsing ship, sending both fists into Krieg's cracking armor, the force shattering the body guard and sending Krieg falling into the sea.

* * *

"Aniki!" Sasha shouted, lifting the bubble shield once she deemed it safe. "The sea! The sea!"

* * *

"Don't get carried away, brat!" Krieg snapped and released a steel net trapping Luffy in it. "Can you escape? It's a steel net. Below us is the ocean. The game is over, anchor boy. I'm the one getting the last laugh!"

"If I can get my arms and legs out, the game is mine." Luffy grinned, stretching his limbs out from the holes of the net. "This is gonna end it... for sure!" he twisted his legs and grabbed Krieg's neck with them. "Gum-Gum Giant Gavel!" he ended the fight, slamming Krieg onto the restaurant's demolished platform.

* * *

"Sanji, please take care of my shoes." Sasha requested, untying her strapped sandals and diving into the ocean to save Luffy from drowning. _I suppose it's a good thing I'm a better swimmer than aniki is, even before he ate the Gum-Gum Fruit._ She mused. _What a troublesome brother I have._ She found the unconscious Luffy on a piece of debris and swum back to the surface with her freed sibling in tow. "Can someone help me pull him up?" she asked, reaching the edge of the platform. "Baka aniki..." she snorted, hearing Luffy's snores after Sanji pulled Luffy to the surface.

"I'm the strongest!" the still knocked-out Krieg suddenly stood up. "I win! No one defeats my force! I'll win! Using my force!" he threw his still surviving crew members off of him when they tried to subdue him. "I'm the strongest man!"

"Don Krieg, we lost." Ghin stated, knocking Krieg out with a punch to the stomach. "Let's withdraw gracefully and start afresh. Thanks for everything, Sanji. When he wakes up, please tell him I said I'll see you again in the Grand Line. When I think about it carefully, that's the only thing I want to do. It seems that Don Krieg's ambition became mine as well before I knew it. But this time, I want to do it with my own will, in my own way. The hell with loyalty towards Don. I've been running away using Don Kreig's name as a shield. Once you're resolved, you don't have to think about stupid things like fearing your enemy or how to keep getting hurt. I learned it from that guy."

"Hey, Ghin," Sasha voiced as they loaded Krieg's crew onto the boat the cooks used to grocery shopping. "When you get to the Grand Line, remind Krieg to be careful when facing the 'Inheritors of the Will of D'. What aniki showed today is merely a _small_ fraction of what the 'Inheritors of the Will of D' are capable of."

"The 'Will of D', huh..." Zeff mused after the boat sailed out of sight. "It's been a while since I heard that name."

"And to think," Sasha looked at her dozing brother. "Aniki is the _youngest_ of them."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	15. East Blue Arc: Luffy in Big Trouble!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 14: East Blue Arc: Luffy in Big Trouble! Fishmen vs. the Luffy Pirates!

* * *

"Hey, do you think those two idiots were part of Zoro's group?" Arlong asked.

"Zoro's?" Kuroobi echoed. "They seemed too weak for that. They're not even worth killing."

"That's for sure." Arlong burst out laughing.

"Well, so much for my plan." Sasha muttered, Luffy having broken down the door of Arlong Park with his fists.

"Which one of you is Arlong?" Luffy demanded.

"My name happens to be Arlong." Arlong replied.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy walked forward.

"So, what are you?" Arlong gave the rubber teen a side-glance.

"A pirate." Luffy declared. "Move!" he knocked out two of the fishmen underlings who were blocking his path.

"What does a pirate want from me?" Arlong asked.

"Baka." Sasha sighed, seeing Luffy sent Arlong into a wall with a punch to the cheek.

"Who the hell are you?" Arlong demanded.

"Don't make our navigator cry!" Luffy growled.

"Why you!" the other fishmen leapt up from the lagoon. "How are you insult Arlong?"

"Butt out, small fries!" Sanji kicked the group away. "You just had to run on ahead by yourself."

"It's not like I'd lose on my own." Luffy retorted.

"I knew it." Kuroobi frowned, seeing Usopp was still alive. "The girl was a traitor, just as I suspected."

"A pirate, huh?" Arlong chuckled. "I see. So that's what you guys' deal is. You were after Nami right from the very start. But what can you four inferior creatures possibly do?"

"Fool!" Hatchan mocked. "You're not worth Arlong's time. He'll be more than enough." turning to the lagoon, he summoned Mohmoo. "The whole lot of you will be food for him. Come on out, Mohmoo."

Emerging from the water, Mohmoo peered closer before noticing Luffy's group.

"Oh, it's him?" Luffy recognized the sea cow.

"He's a friend of the fishmen?" Sanji wondered.

Tearing when he remembered Sasha using her Haki to tame him and not wanting to go against the Dragon Goddess, the sea cow turned back.

"Wait, Mohmoo!" Hatchan shouted. "Where are you going? Get back here, Mohmoo!"

"Mohmoo, what are you doing?" Arlong demanded. "Though, if you want to run away, I won't stop you. Understand, Mohmoo?"

With Arlong's threat looming over his head, Mohmoo turned to attack the intruders.

"I'll do it." Luffy declared as Zoro and Sanji readied to fight. "This is a waste of time." and anchored both his feet into the concrete floor.

"What's he planning now?" Sanji wondered.

"I don't get a good feeling about this." Zoro noted.

Twisting his body, Luffy grabbed onto Mohmoo's horns.

"He has a Devil Fruit's power?" Arlong recognized the ability.

"What's he doing?" Sanji gaped.

"I dunno, but it doesn't look good." Zoro stated and prompting the others to retreat.

"Gum-Gum Pinwheel!" Luffy unwound himself, using Mohmoo as a weapon to knock the charging fishmen away before flinging the sea ow away. "I didn't come here to take on these guys. The one I wanna beat up is you!" he pointed to Arlong.

"That's perfect, then." Arlong grinned. "I was just thinking of killing you now."

"That was dangerous, you!" Sanji fumed.

"Are you _really_ sure you're the adopted one?" Zoro looked at the sweatdropping female.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked, trying to shake himself free.

"It would seem we need to fight, too." Kuroobi noted.

"Looks like we need to teach them the differences between us species." Chew agreed.

"The main forces finally show up, huh?" Zoro grinned.

"Arlong-san, please stay there quietly." Kuroobi requested.

"If you go on a mad rampage, you'll tear all Arlong Park into pieces." Chew agreed.

"We'll take care of these guys." Hatchan declared.

"Yeah, do as you wish." Arlong gave the go-ahead.

"That octopus is up to something." Zoro noted, as Hatchan took in a deep breath.

"Octopus is best with a little salt and sliced up." Sanji grinned. "Add some olive oil and paprika and it's a perfect snack while drinking."

"I'm kind of in trouble." Luffy gestured. "Hear me out."

"Take this!" Hatchan declared. "Zero Vision! Hachi Ink Jet!" he spat out a spray of black ink.

"You idiot!" Zoro snapped, the others having jumped out of the way when Luffy was caught in the jet of octopus ink. "Why didn't you dodge?"

"I can't see!" Luffy cried out, his entire body covered in ink.

"Now to finish you off." Hatchan then lifted one of the fallen stone debris.

"I can't seem to move." Luffy looked down at his anchored feet. "My feet are stuck."

"Why does he have to be so..." Zoro sighed.

"Hachi Ink Jet on the Rocks." Hatchan brought the debris down on the trapped Luffy.

Sanji countered by giving the quarter roof a kick and splitting it into half. "What a pain." the cook muttered. "Seems I've wound up following one hell of an idiot of a captain."

"Agreed." Zoro concurred.

"Hey, I never said he's a strategist in the first place." Sasha stated flatly.

"But he's 100 times better than a damn gang that'd hurt a lady." Sanji added.

"Lady?" Kuroobi echoed. "To think you'd bust in here just for that one lousy girl. You really know how to make us laugh."

"Lousy girl?" Sanji twitched. "Just try and insult Nami-san one more time, I'll use a buttered frying pan to turn you into meuniere, Fish Man."

"You seem somewhat skilled for a human." Kuroobi remarked. "Any sort of chivalry from a pirate is obviously half-hearted."

"Go ahead and see if my chivalry is half-hearted or not." Sanji challenged. " I was raised by an unbeatable pirate for half my life."

"It appears you don't know the true level of the fishman species." Kuroobi cracked his knuckles.

"What're they playing in Arlong Park for?" Hatchan wondered as Usopp pulled Luffy off in an attempt to free him. "Get back here."

"Hey octopus." Zoro stepped in. "They're busy right now. I'll take you on."

"Usopp, don't release him, idiot!" Sasha shouted, Luffy's rubber body shooting back to its original position once Usopp accidentally released him. "And... we're back to square one." she shook her head, the impact sending Chew flying backwards.

"Seems you really want me to kill you." Chew glared at Usopp and took off after the frightened sniper.

"Yup, _definitely_ Yasopp-jii's kid." Sasha mumbled. "Aniki, what do I do with you?" she looked at her trapped sibling.

"You're all pathetic." Arlong scoffed. "Move. I'm sick of watching this."

"Arlong-san, we asked you not to rampage." Kuroobi argued.

"I won't," Arlong replied. "I just thought up a fun game. Do you really think you can beat us?" he mocked, dodging Luffy's punch and grabbing the stretched-out arm.

"We do, stupid-head!" Luffy glared. "Let go!"

Arlong simply knelt down and buried a hand underneath the concrete. "People with Devil Fruit powers can't swim." he dug Luffy out, the rubber teen still anchored in a slab of stone. "Though, even people without powers sink in this situation."

"Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy retaliated by slamming a fist into Arlong's face, only to have the fishman bite the arm. "Damn you!" he countered by biting onto Arlong's upper arm.

Unfazed, Arlong just tossed Luffy into the ocean.

"Zoro, Sanji, I'm leaving the fight to the two of you!" Sasha shouted and dived into the water to save her sinking sibling.

"Let's do it!" Zoro drew his blade. "There's no time."

"Just how many seconds will Rubber Man hold out?" Arlong mused.

"You can have the fish." Zoro stated.

"You can cut and trim the octopus." Sanji agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	16. East Blue Arc: Zoro vs Hatchan!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 15: East Blue Arc: Luffy Submerged! Zoro vs. Hatchan the Octopus!

* * *

"Hachi Ink Jet!" Hatchan spat out his ink at the charging Zoro.

Jumping aside to dodge the jet of ink, Zoro moved in and sliced off Hatchan's spiked hair.

"My hair!" Hatchan exclaimed. "You bastard! I'm gonna... forgive you since it's just hair and it's gonna grow back." he shrugged. "Roronoa Zoro, you can't cut me because I have six arms. Go ahead and cut me if you can. Hachi's Triple Sword Catch!" he tried to stop Zoro's sword slice. "Ow!" he whined when he missed his mark.

"I don't have time to play with you!" Zoro snapped. "He throws me out of whack."

 _Could he possibly..._ Sanji mused, seeing Zoro panting.

"If you're not paying attention, you'll shorten your life!" Kuroobi warned, throwing a punch which Sanji dodged.

"Fish shouldn't go against a cook!" Sanji snapped, swinging kick after kick on Kuroobi's finned arm.

"Go down already!" Zoro renewed his attack on Hatchan.

"Hachi Suckers!" Hatchan jumped and attached himself to a nearby pillar to avoid Zoro.

"So what?" Zoro snapped, seeing Hatchan attach himself onto the pillar. "Come down already! You damn octopus!"

"You damn fishman!" Sanji cursed as he and Kuroobi continued their fight, each dodging the other's blows.

"Roronoa Zoro, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Hatchan inquired. "I heard you use the Three Swords Style. Why are you using only one sword?"

"You're only losing big with only one sword." Zoro retorted.

"Shut up!" Hatchan fired back. "I'm not fighting seriously. Actually, there's a reason that a human swordsman can't defeat me."

"Just as I thought, those wounds..." Sanji realized his hunch was right when he saw Zoro falter. "From your fight with Hawk-Eye are... I thought something was strange." he noted, Zoro having collapsed onto the ground after Hatchan went back into the building to retrieve his swords. "He looked as if nothing had happened right after that fierce fight. Is he an idiot or what?"

"I thought I warned you pay attention." Kuroobi remarked, his punch sending Sanji flying through the damaged wall. "I have a fortieth dan in Fishman Karate. He's been taken care of, Arlong-san. What do we do with Roronoa Zoro?"

"Just ditch him into the sea." Arlong replied. "What weaklings... how boring."

"Geez, they sure did a lot of damage, though." Kuroobi pointed out.

"It's no big deal." Arlong shrugged. "Arlong Park can't be destroyed by this kind of damage."

"Indeed." Kuroobi agreed.

"How dare you, Roronoa Zoro!" Hatchan fumed. "You died from shock before I, the great swordsman, could attack you? You could have left your name in history if you died at least after receiving my Six Sword Style attack. Well, no matter how you struggle, or even if the world is turned upside down, you humans can't even give a scratch on me, wielder of six swords."

"Now, go after the girl who's gone after the rubber man." Arlong instructed.

"The Six Sword Style, huh?" Zoro echoed. "What a joke. I'll tell you one thing, octopus." he got to his feet. "There's a man I need to meet up. Until I meet him again, my life can't be taken away even by Death himself."

* * *

Underwater...

"Well, aniki, you don't drown by falling in the water; you drown by staying there " Sasha joked, finding her unconscious brother on the sea bed. Summoning one of the simpler claymore swords she had in her arsenal, she focused water-elemental energy on the blade. "Pressure Blade!" she released three water blades at the rock holding Luffy down, destroying the boulder. "Water Lock!" she encased the freed Luffy in a water bubble of oxygen and proceeded to swim back to land with the rubber teen in tow.

* * *

Back in the fight...

"That fishman's punch was a fortieth dan?" Sanji echoed, getting back up. "Then those kicks I used to take all the time from that damn geezer are four-hundred dan kicks."

"What is it, Roronoa Zoro?" Hatchan taunted. "I'm not sure what's going on, but you look like you're in pain. You think you can defeat my Six Swords Style in that condition? Everyone in the whole world thinks the same way."

"I'll show you the Three Sword Style." Zoro swore. "Yosaku! Johnny! Let me use your swords!"

"I'll show you the wall that you humans with two arms can't surpass." Hatchan boasted. "Six Swords Style: Tentacle-Sword Overload!"

Grabbing the two swords Johnny and Yosaku tossed at him, Zoro defended and dodged Hatchan's attack. "Three Sword Style: Streaming Wolf-Swords!" he landed a successful attack across Hatchan's chest.

"How dare you have the impudence to do such a thing!" Hatchan fumed. "I'm really mad! I'm gonna kill you! If you just about it, you should know. I can hold six swords, so there's no way you can defeat me when you hold only three swords. Isn't that right?"

"Just think about it?" Zoro echoed. "What a big miscalculation. Whether it's three swords of six swords, it doesn't matter. Your sword and my swords carry different weight."

"Six Sword Style: Octopus Pot Stance!" Hatchan closed his six swords into a single point and charged at Zoro who blocked it with his crossed blades. "New Year's Open..." he parried Zoro's blades apart. "Body Slam!" he headbutted Zoro's bandaged chest. "That'll show you!" he rushed in for the finishing blow. "I won't let you land while you're still alive. Six Sword Ultimate Technique: Waltz of Six Swords!" he raised all six blades above his head, spinning them like a fan blade. "You'll be mincemeat if you touch it even for a second. That bastard!" he cursed, Zoro having dodged the attack. "He rolled on my swords adjusting to the spin. On top of that, he gave me a free hand cutting service. How dare he make fun of me! I'm not a circus acrobat! I'm completely angry now! I won't let him get away! Six Sword Stance: Octopus Pot Stance!" he renewed his attack. "It's all over! New Year's..."

"Dragon Twister!" Zoro ended the fight, his blades cutting off Hatchan's swords and sending the fishman flying into the air.

"How dare you beat Hachi!" Kuroobi snapped, readying a punch to finish off the exhausted Zoro. "You..." he growled when Sanji kicked him away.

"You did indeed send me flying." Sanji admitted.

"I didn't know there was someone in the East Blue that can survive my fist." Kuroobi noted.

"There's probably many," Sanji grinned. "Especially at a certain restaurant."

"You sure take me lightly, don't you?" Kuroobi glared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	17. East Blue Arc: Fierce Battles!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 16: East Blue Arc: Proud Warriors & Fierce Battles!

* * *

"How's he?" Zoro asked when Sasha climbed out onto shore after pulling Luffy into land.

"Still unconscious." Sasha replied. "I think he swallowed some water, too."

"You bitch!" Kuroobi snarled, enraged that their plan was thwarted.

"Collier!" Sanji sent a neck kick to Kuroobi's neck before he could attack Sasha from the back. "Don't you dare attack Sasha-hime from the back." the cook growled. "Épaule!" he continued kicking Kuroobi to the ground. "Côtelette! Selle!" his next two series of kicks propelled Kuroobi from the ground. "Poitrine!" the third kick slammed Kuroobi back onto the ground. "Gigot!" his final kick sent Kuroobi flying back.

"Son of a bitch!" Kuroobi swore. "Ultimate Fist! Thousand-Brick!"

"Mouton Shot!" Sanji ended the fight with a flying kick that sent Kuroobi flying through the building. "I guess he doesn't want dessert."

"Kuroobi, Hachi..." Arlong gave his defeated subordinates a look.

"They're small fish, after all." Sanji remarked. "It's a million and fifty thousand years too early for them to go against a cook. We win this game."

"How dare you bastards beat my dear brothers one after another..." Arlong stepped out. "Aren't you getting a little too carried away?"

"Your opponent is me." Sasha declared, deflecting the water bullets Arlong shot at Zoro and Sanji with a crystal sword. Now decked in her Hydromancer Robe; a Japanese/Chinese inspired kimono consisting of a knee-length sleeveless tunic dotted with wave-like patterns and secured by a large, dark navy belt, her stance tightened as she prepared to defend the two battle-worn men while buying time for Luffy to recover.

"Arlong!" Nami shouted.

"Hey, Nami." Arlong addressed the navigator. "I was just about to crush this little girl. What did you come here for?"

"To kill you" Nami declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	18. East Blue Arc: Luffy at Full Power!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 17: East Blue Arc: Luffy at Full Power! Nami's Determination and the Straw Hat!

* * *

"To kill me?" Arlong echoed. "You never learn, do you?" he mocked. "How many times did you try to kill me during the eight years you were with us? You tried assassination, poison, sneak attacks. Were you able to actually kill me? You must be completely aware that you mere humans can't kill me. Now, listen, I won't kill you and you can't escape from me. Nami, you'll be our surveyor forever. But, as you know, I'm a good-natured man. If possible, I want you to be our surveyor at your own free will. So, how about this? I'll be killing everyone here except you. But if you happily come back to the Arlong Pirates and draw sea charts as one of the leaders, I don't mind letting those people from Cocoyashi village live."

"Waterstrike." Sasha powered up her crystal sword. "Tsunami." she brought the blade up, casting a tidal wave at Arlong and blasting him into a damaged wall. "You talk too much." the water elementalist retorted, not at all repentant that she had interrupted the fishman in mid-speech.

"I see." Arlong noted, pulling himself from the rubble. "I didn't know there is someone like you who uses water as a weapon. I suppose I might have underestimated you a little. Out of my way, little girl."

"Egg Star!" Usopp's flying egg came in, Arlong splitting the egg before it hit him. "I've got your back, Sasha! Fight to the fullest extent!" he shouted from the gaping hole in the wall. "Listen, Nami." he grinned. "I beat one of the leaders."

"You defeated Chew?" Arlong echoed.

"I won't let you have your way." Hatchan swore, getting to his feet.

"Zoro, your target's still not dead yet." Sasha nodded at Hatchan. "Watera..." she raised her sword, readying her new attack as Arlong found himself encased by a huge water bubble. "Edge!" she brought down her blade, firing a crescent-shaped water blade at the trapped Arlong, the force throwing him back as the water bubble dispelled.

"Roronoa Zoro, I won't let you get your way!" Hatchan promised. "I'll crush your friend who's still asleep!" he rushed towards Luffy.

"I won't let you!" Zoro blocked off Hatchan's attempted assault.

"You don't have to be concerned since you'll all be dead, after all." Arlong chuckled, stabbing his pointed nose at Sasha.

"Pressure Blade!" Sasha fortified her weapon to guard against the jab.

"I'm back!" Luffy declared, after coughing out the water he had swallowed.

"That damn rubber man!" Arlong growled.

"You're late, idiot." Zoro muttered, Hatchan having fallen over once more due to the reopening of his injuries.

"Oi, Sasha, I'm tagging in!" Luffy shouted at his sister. "Gum-Gum Bell!" he extended his neck and headbutted Arlong. "And, Whip!" he kicked Arlong off. "Gum-Gum Pistol Gatling!" he rained punches on Arlong's chest, sending the fishman crashing into the building.

"Idiot." Sasha muttered, vanishing her weapon after her brother took over the fight.

"Indeed." Zoro agreed, returning to the group.

"Water Heal Dome." Sasha formed a hemisphere of water around Zoro and Sanji, the healing mist that sprayed out slowly closing both fighter's wounds.

"Did you do something?" Arlong mocked, climbing out of the rubble unharmed.

"Yep." Luffy cracked his fists. "That was my warm-up."

"What a bunch of scums nobly hanging on." Arlong tsked. "You'd have been happier if you died at the bottom of the sea."

"Not really." Luffy corrected. "I'm happy that Sasha saved me."

"Can you understand my anger?" Arlong glared. "It's the anger of seeing my dear brothers crushed by worms. You'll realize soon enough that you should've died without fighting. What's the terrifying difference between you and me?"

"Nose." Luffy replied plainly. "Jaw? Webs!"

"Species!" Arlong roared and bent forward to catch Luffy with his teeth. Getting frustrated that Luffy was dodging his strikes, Arlong finally managed to trap the rubber teen against a pillar and reached forward to bite Luffy's head off. Luffy pulled his head aside, causing Arlong to bite the stone pillar instead.

"That's scary!" Luffy gulped, moving out of the crumbling building after Arlong's jaws shattered the pillar.

"You see?" Arlong turned to his opponent. "This is the inherent power of a fishman. Heaven discriminated against you humans and made you powerless creatures that bow before fishmen. You humans are inferior creatures. We were on a different level from the moment we were born. I'll show you the real difference between you and me."

"Yeah, why don't you?" Luffy accepted the challenge. "No way I'll lose to a fish."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	19. East Blue Arc: Assault From the Sea!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 18: East Blue Arc: Explosion! Fishman Arlong's Fierce Assault From the Sea!

* * *

"Don't make me laugh." Arlong mocked, picking up a slab of stone. "Can you inferior humans do something like crash a pillar with your teeth?"

"So what?" Luffy retorted. "Stop bragging about stuff like that." he broke off a demolished pillar with his fist. "It's not like biting is the only way to break stone."

"That's beside the point!" Arlong twitched. "A stupid and weak species, that's what humans are. What can you do when you can't even pull yourself out of the water?"

"Nothing!" Luffy dodged Arlong's charged-in bite. "That's why I need help!"

"Enough of this nonsense." Arlong snorted, biting off the sword Luffy had picked up.

"Clench your teeth!" Luffy twisted his body and slammed a punch across Arlong's cheek, the force shattering the sharkman's teeth. "I'm confident that I can't live without help!"

"Fully admitting how pathetic you are." Arlong chuckled. "You sure are honest. Someone like you without any pride has the caliber to be a captain? What on earth can you do?"

"I can defeat you!" Luffy declared.

"I'm a shark." Arlong remarked, regrowing his teeth. "New teeth grow one after another. And they're stronger than the previous ones. As many times as needed." he pulled out his set of teeth. "As many times." he pulled out the second regrew set of teeth. "This is a distinctive quality heaven gave us. Tooth Attack!" he attached both sets of teeth on his hands and thrust the equipped hands at Luffy. Having trapped the rubber teen underneath him, Arlong laughed as his rained his attacks on Luffy. "You damn rubber man..." he fumed, after finding out that Luffy had used one of his subordinates to block off the attack. "How dare you use my brother as a shield? Don't move, you damn rubber man! Tooth Attack!" he renewed his assault.

Luffy dodged the attacks and landed a kick across Arlong's face and knocking the sharkman's teeth off.

"You..." Arlong got up. "There's no point in crushing my teeth repeatedly. You still don't get it?"

"Look, I've got fangs too!" Luffy boasted, having inserted the set of teeth into his mouth.

"I thought as much..." Zoro muttered.

"No kidding." Sasha rolled her eyes.

"How long are you going to fool around?" Arlong roared, charging in and hitting Luffy with his attack. "Tooth Attack!" he renewed his attack with Luffy either dodging or blocking the attack with rubble. Arlong finally cornered Luffy with a jaw to the side of his chest and Luffy retaliated by biting Arlong on the shoulder. "Even if it's my teeth that you used, it's your weak jaw after all." he pulled out the teeth set. "Listen up. Shark teeth become useful when they come with a strong jaw that can bite off meat." he moved in and closed his teeth on Luffy's elbow.

"That's..." Sasha's eyes widened when she saw the area Arlong bit turned black.

"Armament Haki?" Zoro recognized the power Sasha had been teaching him. "If Luffy knows Armament Haki, why hasn't he used it before?"

"I think aniki's using it subconsciously." Sasha frowned, Luffy then elbow-slammed Arlong into the ground.

"Where'd he go?" Luffy wondered, getting up and looking around to see Arlong was missing.

"Aniki, the sea!" Sasha warned.

"Did he dive in?" Luffy wondered, seeing Arlong's shark fin vanish into the water. "Did he run away?" he peered closely.

"Shark Darts!" Arlong shot out of the water, the impact sending Luffy flying. "I'm surprised you dodged that." he remarked, having crashed into the wall of the second storey of Arlong Park. "But the more you dodge it, the longer your hell continues. Shark Darts!" he shot out of the destroyed wall and towards Luffy. "Shark Darts!" he shot through from the settling dust cloud after Luffy rolled out of the way. His fourth attack send Luffy flying to the ground and the sharkman dived back into the water again.

"Gum-Gum Shield!" Luffy stretched out his fingers with one hand.

"Shark Darts!" Arlong shot out of the water, his attack was stopped by Luffy's crossed fingers. The impact then rocketed them to the second floor of the building where Luffy managed to attach himself to the wall.

"You lose." Luffy grinned. "That attack won't work anymore."

"Shark Darts!" Arlong came out from underneath him.

"You bastard!" Luffy glared, falling. "That was by instinct, wasn't it?"

"This is the final blow!" Arlong leapt off from the final attack.

"You won't hit me!" Luffy declared, crossing his fingers behind his head. "Gum-Gum Finger Net!" he tossed his extended fingers in front of the diving Arlong and stopping him in mid-air. "And Spear!" he slammed Arlong into the ground with his feet.

"You inferior human!" Arlong snapped, grabbing Luffy by his head and twirling the rubber teen above his head. "What did you do to me, a fishman?" with enough momentum gained, he tossed Luffy into one of the undamaged wall. Thrusting his arm into the wall and forcing Luffy to dodge, he pulled out his Shark Saw.

Under Arlong's relentless saw blade attacks, Luffy was forced to dodge by moving up the building.

Arlong's next blade slash cut through a room on the top floor and allowing Luffy to dive into it. "You can no longer escape." he declared. "This is the top floor of Arlong Park. Looks like your final moment is finally here."

"What's this room?" Luffy looked around, seeing the stacks of papers in the room. "Full of papers.

"There're not just ordinary papers." Arlong replied. "This is a room where I make that woman continue to draw sea charts. These're all sea charts that Nami drew. Aren't they great?" he bragged. "They're my treasure, one that I made her draw for eight years. To us, getting data about the oceans is very simple, but it's a different story when we have to create sea charts based on it. We need a talented surveyor. That's why I had my eye on that woman. She's good. She draws quite accurate sea charts. She's too good for you inferior humans. In the past as well as in the future, her talent should be used for us fishmen. Nami is our comrade. So don't interfere anymore, you damn rubber man. What's that look in your eyes?" he demanded, seeing Luffy's stern expression.

"She is..." Luffy started. "Nami is... our navigator."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	20. East Blue Arc: Nami's My Friend

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: (Present Day) Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 19: East Blue Arc: End of the Fishman Empire! Nami's My Friend

* * *

"You plan on making her the navigator of some shabby boat?" Arlong mocked. "You'd only end up wasting her talent. Just look. How many people in this world can draw such accurate charts? The girl has a gift. There's nothing as unfortunate and foolish as letting a natural-born talent go to waste. Staying here and drawing sea charts is the greatest happiness for her."

"This pen is strained with blood." Luffy noted, picking up the feathered quail that had fallen off the desk.

"Nami's charts are absolutely vital if I'm to attain world supremacy." Arlong continued. "She's going to continue drawing sea charts. For my ambition. And once her charts give me full knowledge of all the world's seas, we fishmen will be invincible and the world will be out empire. Our first stepping stone is this island and the East Blue. Could you efficiency use the girl as that?" _The Shark Sword hasn't moved a bit?_ He frowned when Luffy rested a hand on one of the jagged blades of the saw sword. "What!?" he gasped when Luffy shattered the blade under his hand.

"Use?" Luffy glared.

* * *

"Sorry you two." Sasha heaved in an exhausted breath as the healing dome receded. "That's as far as I can go."

"Don't worry about it." Zoro assured.

* * *

"What do you take her for?" Luffy demanded.

"An inferior creature, but a smart girl." Arlong chuckled. "If all other human are sewer rats, I'd say she's a cheeky-as-hell cat. After all, she is adorable. And I'm going to keep feeding her and buying clothes she likes. She'll have everything she needs to live. All she needs to do is keep drawing charts for me. She will forever be my tool."

In response, Luffy kicked the desk out of the room.

* * *

"A desk?" Sanji blinked, seeing a falling desk falling out of the room.

* * *

"What do you think you're doing?" Arlong demanded as Luffy proceeded to demolish the room. "Stop that!" he roared, slashing at Luffy who jumped and dodge the attack, the sword slash cutting a pile of charts into half. "My charts!" he exclaimed as Luffy continued to kick another stack of charts from the room. "Damn you!" he slammed Luffy into a undamaged wall. "I spent eight years making her draw those. I invested eight years in these charts. In my ambition. You've gone too far, you damn rubber man!" he swore, biting down on Luffy's shoulder.

"'Fishmen are great and 'sea charts' this.'" Luffy retorted, grabbing onto Arlong's nose. "'Circumstances' that. I don't know much of that stuff. But I finally figured out how to save her." he pushed Arlong off him, twisting the sharkman's nose at the same time. "She can't go because this room is here. If she doesn't want to be here, then I'll just destroy it all. Gum-gum..." he extended his leg upwards, breaking through the roof.

"Don't get cocky!" Arlong snapped. "Arlong Park can't ever be brought down by you inferior beings." he straightened his nose. "Shark Tooth Drill!" he opened his mouth and tunneled towards Luffy.

"Battle-Axe!" Luffy brought his foot down just as Arlong bit into his body. He stomped his foot down through the building, along with Arlong straight through every single storey of the pavilion.

* * *

"I _really_ need to talk to him about structural damage." Sasha muttered, the trio having escaped with the gathered crowd as the pavilion collapsed due to the impact.

"Is that _what_ you focus on!?" Sanji exclaimed, exasperated.

"Nami!" Luffy yelled from on top of the rubble. "You're my friend!"

"Yeah!" Nami nodded, tearing up.

"Arlong Park has fallen!" the villagers cheered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	21. East Blue Arc: Kitetsu and Yubashiri!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 20: East Blue Arc: Kitetsu III and Yubashiri! Zoro's New Swords and the Woman Sergeant Major!

* * *

"Wow!" Luffy gushed once the crew docked at Logue Town. "What a large town."

"The place used to be full of pirates on their way to the Grand Line." Nami explained. "it has everything you could ever need."

"Alright, I'm gonna get equipment for our upcoming great adventure." Usopp declared.

"Looks like I can get some good ingredients here." Sanji grinned.

"I've got something I wanna buy too." Zoro added.

"How are you going to do that?" Nami posted a question. "You're flat broke, as I recall."

"Alright, I'm gonna check out the execution platform." Luffy announced. "I'm gonna see where the King of the Pirates was executed."

"Hey, wait!" Usopp voiced. "We still haven't decided where to meet up! Man, that guy..."

"Aniki never changes," Sasha sighed. "Still always going at his own pace."

"Sasha, your choker..." Nami pointed, the sapphire that hung around Sasha's neck glowing faintly.

"This is..." Sasha glanced down. "I can sense it..." she mumbled, concentrating on the pulse of power the crystal let out. "One of my armors... it's here."

* * *

 _Damn, these are expensive!_ Zoro twitched, giving the swords on display at the nearest weaponry shop a quick glance. _Too expensive! I can't afford to borrow anymore from that girl. But I can't go into the Grand Line stuck with just one sword. What do I do?_

"Pay me back for them!" Tashigi demanded, Zoro having crushed her glasses in his hands from shock after he saw the Kuina-lookalike.

"Now, you're in for it." Sasha shook her head in resignation.

* * *

"I'd like some swords." Zoro informed the shop keeper as he and Sasha entered the weaponry shop Sasha was standing outside off.

"Yes, yes. Welcome." the shop keeper beamed. "Have a look at anything you like. Our shop's been in business for 200 years, you see."

"I got 100,000 Berries." Zoro slammed the stack of bills on the counter. "Sell me two swords.

"50,000 a sword'll only get you some dull blades." the store keeper sighed.

"I'll make do with whatever." Zoro insisted. "I just don't got any money."

"Hold on!" the shop keeper spotted the sword on Zoro's waist. "Lemme see that sword of yours. That's not a bad sword." he appraised the blade. "What do you say? I'll but this from you for 200,000 Berries. Then you'll have 300,000 Berries in total. You could get three good swords at 100,000 apiece."

"Hello!" Tashigi ran in as Zoro and the shop keeper haggled over the price. "Did you finish polishing my Shigure? Is this sword the Wado Ichimonji? What are you doing with a a legendary sword?" she looked at Zoro.

"You're here for your Shigure, right?" the store keeper brought out the blade. "I'm done polishing it. It's true." he admitted. "That's sword's so legendary, it'd be a waste for a guy who doesn't know it's value to walk around with it. All the swords in that barrel are 500,000 Berries apiece. Just take whatever two you want. Now lassie," he turned to Sasha as Zoro went over to the sword collection and started digging. "What can I do for you?"

"May I take a look at your armors?" Sasha requested. "I'm looking for a specific armor."

"A curse sword, huh?" Zoro mused, sheathing the Kitetsu III.

"I know that grin." Sasha smiled, seeing Zoro's satisfied smirk.

"I like it." Zoro declared. "I'll take it. Then, let's do this. My luck, and this thing's curse. Let's see which one is stronger." giving the cursed blade a toss upwards, he stretched out his arm just as the sword was falling. "I'll take it." Zoro grinned, the sword passing his arm harmlessly.

"Hold it!" the shop keeper shouted and dashed upstairs to retrieve another sword. "The make is black lacquer, and the blade's temper pattern uneven. The Ryo-Wazamono Yubashiri. My shop may not have much, but this is the finest sword I have."

"I can't buy that," Zoro reminded. "I got no money."

"Forget the money." the shop keeper assured. "And I don't need anything for the Kitetsu either. It's been a while since I've seen a good swordsman's eyes. They say the sword chooses the owner. I pray for your good fortune.

"Found it!" Sasha declared proudly, standing before a dark armor suit. "But the color... isn't how I remembered it. Unless..." she frowned and pressed a palm on the breastplate. The sapphire on her neck reacted, sending a strong ripple of power to the armor. In response, the armor's black tarnish vanished, replaced by its original color; sky-blue with cornflower trimming. "It's been too long, Winter Purgatory."

"You're..." the store keeper gaped in shock. "Could it be... child, you're.. the Water Empress, Queen Selena... after all these years... finally... my family..." he sobbed. "We've been waiting for you to appear and reclaim what was rightfully yours, my Lady."

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	22. East Blue Arc: Cross the Red Line!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 21: East Blue Arc: Cross the Red Line!

* * *

"Nami-san, I have a report of love!" Sanji called out from the crow's nest after the crew left Battleship Island relatively unscathed. "I see big rain cloud ahead! There's a storm under them."

"Looks like we're back on our original course." Nami consulted her map. "We should be seeing the Red Line at anytime now."

"The Grand Line, at last!" Luffy grinned, pulling himself into the crow's nest.

 _But is it really like how it's drawn here?_ Nami wondered.

* * *

"Look at this!" Nami slammed the map onto the table in the dining hall, having called for a group meeting. "I'd heard rumors about it and it's drawn on this map, too. If it really is true, then the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain. I didn't believe it myself, but the map has canals that lead to the mountain. That might mean we have to go up it."

"Someone help with the rudder!" Usopp shouted, struggling with the unmoving rudder.

"Sanji, go give Usopp a hand." Sasha instructed.

"Yes, Sasha-hime!" Sanji gushed.

"Doesn't this current seem a bit strong?" Usopp wondered.

"Usopp, what did you say?" Nami looked up.

"Current..." Sasha trailed. "Could it... Nami!" she turned to the navigator.

"That's it!" Nami arrived at the same conclusion. "They really go up the mountain. Look here." she pointed to a spot on the map. "The guiding light was definitely pointing to here on the Red Line, Reverse Mountain. See these canals here? If major currents from the four oceans all flow toward this mountain, then the four currents would go up these canals at the top, and then flow into the Grand Line. Reverse Mountain is a 'winter mountain', so any currents that collide into the Red Line will pummel from the surface into the depths. If we screw up and miss the entrance to the canal, the Going Merry will run smack into the Red Line's rock face and get wrecked. Anyways, now that we're on this current, as long as we don't mess up with the rudder, we should be able to go straight to the summit of Reverse Mountain. Sanji-kun, could you get the sail?" she requested when Going Merry headed into the rainstorm.

"I see the mysterious mountain!" Luffy called out, having been roped into help Sanji.

"The entrance to the Grand Line..." Nami muttered.

"We're getting sucked in!" Luffy shouted. "Hold the rudder good!"

"We're on it!" Usopp and Sanji hurried back to the rudder.

"Nami, where's the entrance?" Sasha yelled over the pouring rain. "We're going to crash into the rocks if we keep going like this!"

"That crack in that cliff..." Nami spotted the crack between the two cliffs. "Keep going straight ahead."

"Nami, is that the canal entrance?" Luffy asked, lowering himself from the crow's nest.

"Most likely." Nami grinned.

"This can't be real!" Zoro gaped, looking through the binoculars. "The damn ocean is really flowing up the mountain."

"We gonna make our way through those water gates just right." Nami instructed. "Otherwise the ship'll be busted into pieces."

"We're getting off course." Luffy interjected. "More to the right! Right!"

"The rudder!" the other four choursed in horror when Usopp and Sanji snapped the rudder.

"Water Formation Wall!" Sasha was already on the move, ex-quipped in her Hydromancer Robe. Making use of the gushing seawater, she raised a wall of water around the ship's hull, enabling the Going Merry to ride through the water gates.

"Now it's just a straight shot to the summit!" Nami cheered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	23. Arc 2: Explosion! Three Swords Style!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited list and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, some authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 22: Arc 2: Explosion! The Three Swords Style! Zoro vs. Baroque Works!

* * *

"Hey, sorry, but," Zoro voiced from the rooftop, after overhearing Igarappoi's plan to capture the crew alive. "Do you mind letting them sleep? They're all exhausted from the journey this afternoon."

"You bastard..." Igarappoi glared. "I thought you were completely asleep."

"Swordsmen never make the mistake of letting their guard down that much." Zoro smirked. "So, let's see if I've got this right. This is a nest of bounty hunters. You dupe pirates who are in high spirits after having just entered the Grand Line. Looks like there're about 100 bounty hunters here. I'll fight you all, Baroque Works."

"You bastard!" Igarappoi exclaimed. "How is it that you know our company's name?"

"When I used to be in a similar line of work, I was recruited by your company once." Zoro admitted. "Naturally, I rejected it. Employees don't know each other's identities and are called by code names. Of course, the boss' whereabouts and his identity are also a mystery, even to them. Baroque Works is a criminal group that just faithfully carries out their orders. Was it a secret?" he smirked.

"Oi oi, do you intend on keeping the fun to yourself, Zoro?" Sasha tsked, taking her place beside the swordsman.

"I thought you were asleep." Zoro noted.

"Unlike aniki, I practice moderation." Sasha shrugged.

"This is surprising." Igarappoi admitted. "If you know our secrets, then we have no choice but to kill you. Another two gravestones will be added to the Cactus Rocks. Kill them!"

"Ex-quip!" Sasha followed Zoro's example and jumped into the air. "Dragonite's Wheel Armor!" she donned her spiked metallic blue metal armor with numerous swords circling her at increasing speed. "Circular Blade!" she unleashed the blades in a disc formation, sending them flying at the gathered bounty hunters and knocking down the underlings.

"Let me ask you a question." Zoro rested one of his swords against Igarappoi's ear. "Are you sure you need to add only two gravestones?"

"Idiots!" Igarappoi panicked when some of the unharmed hunters pointed a shotgun at them. "Are you gonna shoot me too? Igarappa!" he bent backwards, retaliating with a spray of bullets from his saxophone and Zoro and Sasha took the opening to hide. "Do they seriously think they can fight all of us by themselves?" he growled. "It's hard to believe that they challenged us, even knowing we're with Baroque Works."

"Zoro, please stop teasing." Sasha chided, Zoro rocking a ladder one of the bounty hunters chasing them was climbing on back and forth, the pair having made quick work of the lower ranking bounty hunters.

"Sure." Zoro shrugged and pushed the ladder off the building.

"Trinity Blade!" Sasha's delta-shaped energy blade cut through the falling hunters.

"Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave!" Zoro jumped over to the next building, his attack taking out another group of hunters. "Watch out." he warned, walking away from another group of hunters that had jumped down from a building, having cut a hole on the roof. "That place is unstable."

"Don't try our patience." Miss Monday warned, slipping on a metal sheath on her hand after forcing Zoro to duck a swung ladder. "There's no man who can best my strength. This is the end of you." she lifted Zoro by the neck. "Superhuman Brass Knuckles!" she slammed Zoro onto the ground and slammed her fist at him.

"What's wrong, muscle woman?" Zoro retorted, his hand closing on her skull in response. "Didn't you want to have a contest in strength?"

"Pentagram Blade!" Sasha ended the standoff by taking out the oversized female with five sword slashes to form a pentagram.

"Shall we continue, Baroque Works?" Zoro smirked. "Fighting isn't a joke. Okay, done." he declared, taking out Igarappoi, Mr. 9, and Miss Wednesday.

"How pitiful, losing against just two pirates." Mr. 5 tsked as he and Miss Valentine appeared before the beaten trio. "Are you guys kidding around?"

* * *

"After all this is the difference between our rank and yours, isn't it?" Miss Valentine mocked. "We're here under our mission."

"There're criminals here that are big enough for the boss to send us to deal with." Mr. 5 stepped forward. "These're the boss' words: They've found out my secrets. Of course, I don't know what kind of secrets they are, but our company's motto is 'mystery'. No matter whose identity it is, the rule is that you never nose around. If someone finds out about the boss' secrets, that's of course, a sin worthy of death."

"So, when we carefully investigated who learned his secrets," Miss Valentine laughed. "We found out that a VIP from a certain kingdom sneaked into Baroque Works."

"The sinners are those who're missing from Alabasta Kingdom right now." Mr. 5 added.

"Die!" Igarappoi stood up and fired his bullets at the two agents. "Igarappappa! I won't let you lay a finger on our princess! On my name as Squad Captain of Alabasta Kingdom Security!"

"Igaram, the Squad Captain of Alabasta Kingdom Security." Mr. 5 stated, the pair were unscathed from the gunfire. "And it's princess, Nefeltari Vivi. In the name of the Baroque Works boss, we'll eliminate you two."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	24. Arc 2: All Out Battle!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 22: Arc 2: All Out Battle! Luffy vs. Zoro, Mysterious Grand Duel!

* * *

"Damn." Zoro watched from the roof as Igaram fired his turrets at Miss Valentine and Mr. 5. "Luffy's still down there.

"Hurry, Vivi-sama, escape while you still can!" Igaram shouted.

"Igaram!" Vivi exclaimed.

From the smoke, Mr. 5 flicked his bugger at Igaram, the resulting explosion taking down the Security Captain.

"Igaram!" Vivi gaped.

"Don't bother." Miss Valentine cut in, floating in the air with her parasol and kicking Vivi in mid-air as she descended, the force of the kick breaking Vivi's hair tie. She giggled, leaping out of the way as Vivi removed her yoyo and swung at her.

"Monsters..." Vivi growled.

"So, you're a princess, Miss Wednesday?" Mr. 5 asked.

"Stop being ridiculous, Mr. 5!" Vivi snapped.

"This night is getting dangerous." Zoro concluded. "You guys have fun! Later!" with that, he grabbed the bloated Luffy and took off.

"Vivi-sama!" Igaram muttered.

"Igaram, are you alright?" Vivi asked.

"Vivi-sama, do not worry about me." Igaram assured. "Please hurry and flee this place. For the sake of our homeland. Without you, Alabasta Kingdom will... now, quickly!"

"Don't even think of escaping." Mr. 5 stated, digging his nose.

"Don't underestimate me!" Vivi snapped, taking out two more yoyos.

"I can't even begin to understand the circumstances." Mr. 9 admitted, taking up arms. "But because of our long relationship as partners, I'll buy you some time. Now go, Miss Wednesday."

"The only thing we should need is the willingness to carry out our missions." Mr. 5 remarked as Mr. 9 somersaulted towards him, "All this nakama bullshit does is invite death. Now understand that yourself! Nose Fancy Cannon!" he flicked his bugger straight into Mr. 9's face, blowing him back into the nearby river.

"Oi, oi, that's some dangerous snot." Zoro noted.

"Master Swordsman." Igaram grabbed onto Zoro's foot. "Seeing the strength of one such as yourself I ask of you an unreasonable request. The two before us have abilities of the Devil's Fruit. I am no match for them. I beseech you! Protect the princess in my stead!"

"Carue, run!" Vivi got on her flightless duck and they took off.

"She escaped." Miss Valentine noted.

"She can't escape." Mr. 5 corrected. "Here we go, Miss Valentine."

"Far to the east lies the Kingdom of Alabasta." Igaram continued. "If you deliver the princess safely, there will most certainly be a handsome reward. I beseech of you this one request. Please protect the princess!"

"Quit screwing yourself!" Zoro snapped. "You tried to kill me, remember? Don't make me cut you again!"

"A handsome reward, you say?" Nami cut in. "I like the sound of that. How about 1 billion Berries?"

"One bill..." Igaram gaped in shock.

"I thought you passed out." Sasha stated.

"Oh, come on." Nami chided. "A suspicious town that throws a party when pirates come by? What kind of idiot would get smashed in a place like this?"

"Well, that's the 'Cat Burglar' for you, I suppose." Sasha mused.

"I am but a soldier." Igaram looked away. "I can't make such an expensive promise."

"Isn't that extortion?" Zoro scoffed.

"What was that?" Nami retorted, the two glaring daggers at each other.

"Here we go again." Sasha sighed. "Anyway," she turned to Igaram. "You say you're from Alabasta, yes? Water Heal Dome." she encased Igaram in her healing water hemisphere. "How much you do know about the Great Kingdom?"

"Need a piss..." Luffy woke up and walked off.

"The humiliation..." Igaram muttered as Zoro took off. "If I were stronger... I could have protected the princess myself."

"It's okay." Nami assured. "He's so strong, it's stupid."

"The princess..." Igaram started. "If anything happened to Vivi-sama... it will spell the end of the Alabasta Kingdom. She _must_ survive."

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro demanded, Luffy having suddenly challenged to a duel.

"Shut up!" Luffy snapped. "You ungrateful bastard! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ungrateful?" Zoro echoed. "Oi, Luffy." he sighed. "Listen up. The truth is they're... what?" he gaped when Luffy jumped at him. "Are you trying to kill me?" he exclaimed, dodging Luffy's punch. "Asshole!" he ducked another punch. "Would you listen? That dimwit..." he growled, dodging a headbutt. "That damn idiot...!" he muttered, kicking Luffy away and resulting in him slamming into Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine and sending all three of them into a house.

"Shut the hell up!" both combatants glared at Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, still locked in their fight as the two agents dashing in to take them down. "Our fight... you're in the way!" the two males punched the two agents off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	25. Arc 2: Deliver Princess Vivi!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 24: Arc 2: Deliver Princess Vivi! The Luffy Pirates Set Sail!

* * *

"Can the two of you knock it off already!?" Sasha roared, arriving on the scene with Nami and locking two males in a 'Water Lock' bubble each.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Nami glared. "It's a good thing you managed to keep the girl safe. You almost let 1 billion Berry get away from us. Understand?"

"What are you talking about?" Vivi asked as Sasha released the two men. "Why did you save me?"

"Right, we need to talk about that." Nami noted. "It's like this... won't you make a contract with me?"

* * *

"And so, there you have it." Sasha explained the situation to Vivi.

"And as compensation, I'd like 1 billion Berry." Nami negotiated. "You saw how strong these guys are. It's a pretty good offer, if you ask me."

"I can't." Vivi rejected. "I do appreciate your saving me, thank you."

"Why can't you?" Nami protested. "You're a princess! 1 billion Berry shouldn't be much..."

"Do you know of the Kingdom known as Alabasta?" Vivi asked. "It's a peaceful kingdom known as a great civilization and nation. Well, it used to be." she corrected. "It's in the middle of a civil war. For years now, signs of a revolution have begun to appear. The people revolted and the kingdom fell into total chaos. Then, one day, I heard the name of an organization, Baroque Works! I learned that the populace was being manipulated by this group. But there was a tight lid on any other information than that, and there was nothing I can do. That's when I asked Ingram, who always meddled in my childhood, for help. I asked him if there was a way I could infiltrate Baroque Works. Because that would let us who was pulling the strings and what their goal was."

"'The founding of an ideal nation.'" Sasha supplied. "That was what Ingram said anyway. Does that mean..."

"Yes." Vivi admitted. "The boss said it's to create an ideal nation, but it's an enormous lie. The true goal is to take over Alabasta Kingdom! I have to hurry back, tell everyone the trust, and stop the fighting."

"I see." Nami concluded. "So that's the deal. Everything finally connects. There'd be no money during a civil war."

"Who's the one pulling the strings?" Luffy asked.

"The boss' identity?" Vivi stammered. "You shouldn't ask that."

"You know who it is, right?" Luffy pressed.

"Don't ask me!" Vivi panicked. "Anything but that! Your lives would be put in danger, too! As strong as you people may be, you'd never stand a chance against one of the Shichibukai, Crocodile!"

"You just said it, didn't you?" Sasha sighed.

"What was that bird and sea otter?" Nami shook Vivi furiously, Mr. 13 and Miss Friday having taken off into the night sky after overhearing the discussion. "Are they going to tell someone?"

* * *

"It's almost morning." Nami mused, the Going Merry sailing out of the morning fog with Vivi on board.

"It's good we managed to escape the people chasing us." Robin remarked.

"That's for sure." Nami agreed.

"We need to be careful not to crash the ship into the rocks." Robin reminded.

"Just leave it to me." Nami assured. "Wait." she turned to Sasha. "Was that you, Sasha?"

"No." Sasha blinked. "Don't tell me..." she turned back.

"This is a nice ship." Robin praised, lounging on the railing.

"You're...!" Vivi gaped.

"I ran into Mr. 8 a short while ago." Robin stated. "Miss Wednesday."

"Who cares about that?" Luffy cut in. "What're you doing on this ship!? Who are you?"

"What are you doing here, Miss All Sunday?" Vivi demanded. "She's the partner of Mr. 0... the boss. She's the only one who knows the boss' identity. We found out who he is by following her."

"More accurately, I allowed you to follow me." Robin corrected.

"I know that!" Vivi snapped. "You're also the one who told him we discovered his identity, right?"

"Correct." Robin admitted.

"What exactly is it you're trying to do?" Vivi snapped.

"Good question." Robin conceded. "You were all so intent and serious that I found myself helping out. The idea of a princess trying her hardest to save her kingdom while making her an enemy of Baroque Works. It was just so ridiculous, you see."

"Don't you mock me!" Vivi screamed, Sanji and Usopp leveling their weapons at the intruder as Zoro and Nami pulled out their own weapons.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't point such dangerous objects at me." Robin stated, using her Hana Hana no Mi abilities to send Sanji and Usopp to the deck and slapping Zoro's and Nami's weapons off.

"A Devil's Fruit?" Zoro realized.

"Now, now." Robin chided. "Don't be so hasty. I haven't been given any orders. I have no reason to fight. How unlucky of you, you people who picked up a princess Baroque Works is out to kill. And a princess is being protected by a mere handful of pirates. But what's unluckier is the course your Log Pose indicates. The name of the next island is Little Garden. We don't even need to do anything, you'll be wiped out long before you can even reach Alabasta. Do you not think letting yourself get wiped out is a little foolish?" returning Luffy's straw hat, she tossed an Eternal Pose to Vivi. "You can skip Little Garden with that. It points to an island just before Alabasta: Nothing At All Island. None of our employees know that course, so no one will chase you."

"Why are you giving this to us?" Vivi pressed.

"Who cares about that?" Luffy retorted, snatching the Eternal Pose from Vivi and crushing it in his fist. "You're not the one who decides this ship's course.

"I see." Robin shrugged. "That's too bad. I don't hate high-spirited people." she added, walking off. "if you survive, let's meet again. Let's go, Banchi."

"One of the three Ancient Weapons: Pluton." Sasha looked over the ship as Robin jumped onto her transport. " _That_ is Crocodile's true aim, am I right?"

"Perhaps." Robin gave the younger female a smile and rode off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	26. Arc 2: An Ancient Island!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 25:Arc 2: An Ancient Island! The Shadow Hiding in Little Garden!

* * *

"The wind stopped again." Nami looked up. "And when we're in such a hurry to get to Little Garden too. We'll have to take another break."

"As we sit here idle, time is..." Vivi muttered.

"Don't worry." Nami assured. "We know you have to get to Alabasta as soon as possible."

* * *

"Nami, how's our course?" Luffy asked.

"Just a sec, I'll check." Nami consulted her Log Pose. "Turn us hard to port!" she reported. "No doubt about it." she confirmed as they sailed near to their destination. "We're directly lined up with Cactus Island. Our next destination is that island." she pointed.

"So, this is Little Garden." Luffy noted as the ship sailed in.

What the hell do they mean 'little'?" Zoro scoffed.

"It doesn't look nearly as cute as its name." Nami agreed.

"This is like, unexplored territory!" Usopp stammered. "And untamed jungle."

"We have to be careful." Vivi warned. "I'm still concerned about what Miss All-Sunday said."

"Does that mean there's gonna be monsters?" Usopp exclaimed. "Let's just go to the next island without stopping here."

"But we need time to set the Log." Nami reminded.

"That, and it's about time we picked up some provisions." Sanji added. "We didn't get to stock up at the last town."

"I see a river mouth right up ahead." Zoro pointed.

"Landing is going to be dangerous." Nami surmised. "I mean, take a look at those plants." she pointed to the vegetation on the shore. "Those aren't in any botany books Sasha and I have ever seen or read. What was _that_?" she winced, hearing a loud screech.

"Don't worry." Sanji assured. "It's just a little old bird. And this is just your normal old jungle. Nothing to worry about."

"Sanji, you might want to look back." Sasha warned as a huge shadow loomed overhead.

"What the hell, you shitty bird!" Sanji fumed, barely managing to duck the bird's claws.

"Is that the kind of sound you hear in a _normal_ jungle?" Nami demanded as the ground rocked with an explosion.

"That sounded like a volcano erupting!" Usopp panicked.

And in the end...

"Sanji, lunchbox!" Luffy grinned after Zoro dropped the anchor. "A ton of meat and no vegetables. I smell an adventure!"

"You're going too, Zoro?" Sasha looked at the swordsman.

"Yeah, I've got some time to kill." Zoro cracked his neck. "I'm gonna take a walk."

"Oi, Zoro!" Sanji called. "Hold up! We're outta food. If you see something that looks edible, bring it back."

"Right, got it." Zoro replied. "I'll go hunt something you couldn't possibly handle yourself."

"Hold it!" Sanji twitched. "I heard that. Bastard, you think you can bring something bigger than I could?"

"Damn straight." Zoro retorted.

"A Hunting Contest." Sanji challenged. "The winner's the one that brings back the most kilos of meat."

"Here we go again." Sasha sighed, as the two headed off in opposite directions.

"Every single one of them." Nami mumbled. "Why do they all have to be this way?"

"Nami, follow me for a bit." Sasha requested. "I think I remember about 'Little Garden' somewhere.

"Oi, you two!" Usopp called out after the two girls.

* * *

"Not this." Sasha muttered, pulling out a book from the bookshelf and dropping it on the floor.

"Not this one either." Nami added, dropping another book.

"I _know_ I bookmarked that section." Sasha was rummaging through the books. "Found it!" she pulled out a thick book with a metal paperclip secured to one of the pages. "Let's see..."

* * *

"This is terrible!" Nami hurried out to the deck to inform Usopp, the book in hand. "This island is..."

"This island is..." Usopp trailed and started wide-eyed as a shadow loomed over them, causing Nami to turn and look in horror at their unexpected visitor.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	27. Arc 2: The Giants Dorry and Broggy!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 26: Arc 2: Huge Duel! The Giants Dorry and Broggy!

* * *

"So, what's the answer?" the chuckling Broggy peered closer at the three humans.

"I'm afraid we didn't catch your question." Sasha smiled lightly. "Can you please kindly repeat what you asked?"

"I asked you if you had any alcohol." Broggy repeated.

"We've got a little..." Nami stammered as Usopp nodded frantically.

"But they aren't exactly for consuming." Sasha added. "They're more for cooking and medical purposes. But if you like, we can take out any excess. What's the matter?" she asked, when Broggy suddenly yelled in pain.

Turning, the giant looked back and saw a dinosaur biting on his backside. Grabbing his ax, he chopped off the dinosaur's head with one blow. "I'm Broggy, the Elbaf's strongest warrior."

"Elbaf, huh?" Sasha mused aloud. "So that's where _they_ ended up."

"Now, I've got meat too." Broggy grinned. "I'll treat you, my guests."

"The giants' generosity never changes even after 800 years." Sasha chuckled. "About them," she sweatdropped at the unconscious Nami and Usopp. "They'll be fine; they haven't dealt with giants like I have."

* * *

"It looks yummy." Broggy remarked, lighting up a campfire to cook the skewered meat. "The 'D;?" he echoed, after Sasha inquired about the whereabouts of the familial lines bearing the said initial. "It's been so long since I've heard of that initial name. You guys are awake." he turned back to his cave where Usopp and Nami stirred from the hay stack. "The meat is done. Have some. It's in return for the alcohol. Now eat." he placed a large slab of cooked meat in front of his guests. "Dinosaur meat tastes good."

"What's wrong?" Sasha tilted her head in confusion when Broggy's expression turned serious after a volcanic eruption.

"Sorry, I have to head out a bit." Broggy apologized. "That was a signal for the duel that I've in for 100 years."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	28. Arc 2: The Conclusion of Elbaf!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 27: Arc 2: Broggy's Bitter Tears of Victory! The Conclusion of Elbaf!

* * *

"He blocked the blow with his helmet!" Usopp gaped as they watched the fight from the sidelines. "If he was off by even an inch, he would've died instantly. "What a fight..." he was awed. "Each of their attacks is a mortal blow aimed at the opponent's vital point."

"Those two have continued this duel to the death for 100 years?" Nami echoed in disbelief.

"That's how a lot of duels between giants are: a fight to the death with their prides at stake." Sasha stated. "Quite a number of them lasted for more than 250 years."

"Incredible..." Usopp was stunned. "Even without a reason, they're fighting so seriously. So this is what people mean by a real battle between men. This is unmistakably a proud duel between warriors. This is exactly what my goal is: to be a brave warrior of the sea. I wanna be a proud man like them."

* * *

"Terrible news!" Usopp panicked, rushing over to Dorry's camp to meet up with Luffy and Vivi, having pulled Sasha along with him, the pair having lost Nami in the forest. "A dinosaur ate Nami!"

"Seriously?" Luffy exclaimed, still trapped under the rock slab Dorry put on him.

"We were running through the jungle to get away from it, and then suddenly she's gone!" Usopp wailed. "I let my friend get killed!"

"Calm down, you two!" Vivi chided. "If she suddenly disappeared, does that mean you don't know for sure?"

"Are you crazy?" Usopp snapped. "I was too terrified to check and make sure. If it wasn't a wild beast, then it's a dinosaur! What else could it have been?"

"I don't know." Vivi admitted.

"But if the agents from Baroque Works managed to track us down on this island..." Sasha mused. "The it should make sense that only Nami is targeted and not Usopp."

"But why won't they go after me?" Usopp wondered.

"Because you're most likely not on the Baroque Works assassination list." Vivi explained. "Plus, that alcohol might've been meant for us too."

"The alcohol we gave Broggy?" Sasha echoed. "What about it?"

"Broggy brought your alcohol to Dorry." Vivi explained. "And when Dorry drank it, it exploded inside his stomach."

"Who is it?" Luffy roared in anger slamming his head repeatedly on the ground, the giants' duel ended up with Broggy giving the finishing blow on Dorry. "Show yourself!"

"There's no need for that!" Mr. 5 declared, having captured Carue.

"You guys!" Luffy recognized the agent pair.

"You can have him back." Mr. 5 mocked, tossing the injured duck onto the ground. "We don't need him."

"What are you doing here?" Vivi demanded. "Carue has nothing to do with this."

"That's right." Mr. 5 agreed. "This bird has absolutely nothing to do with this. The only one we considered dangerous is that 'straw hat man'. We were planning to lure you both out by having this bird squawk but he was just too obstinate. But then we saw Straw Hat already and took himself out of the picture. So we have no use for that thing anymore."

"What a stupid bird!" Miss Valentine mocked.

"Are you the ones who planted a bomb in the alcohol?" Usopp demanded.

"Yes, that's us." Mr. 5 admitted. "Who're you? Is he on the list?"

"No, he must be their friend." Miss Valentine replied. "But let's make him disappear too."

"So you interfered with the giants' duel!" Usopp glared.

"It was them?" Luffy tried to pull himself free. "I'll kick their asses!"

"You're going to try struggling, Miss Wednesday?" Mr. 5 dodged Vivi's yoyos effortlessly.

"Do you stand a chance against us Officer Agents?" Miss Valentine taunted.

"What is this sudden pressure..." Mr. 5 took a step back when Sasha manifested her Divine Haki.

"Is it coming from that girl?" Miss Valentine gasped. "Who is _she_?" the two Officer Agents then seeing the watery blue outline of a Eastern Dragon coiled around Sasha.

"It's impossible!" Mr. 5 was stunned in place by the overwhelming Haki Sasha emitted. "This girl is so powerful! But this pressure... won't let me move... it's as if I'm being bound."

"Return to Crocodile!" Sasha ordered, as Selena manifested through her.

"How dare..." Mr. 5 hissed. "I still can't move!" he cursed, finding his feet still bound by the immense Haki.

"You've suffered much, Carue." Sasha knelt beside the injured duck, pressing her Haki to the bird to heal him.

"Sasha, who are you, really?" Vivi asked in shock.

"Me..." Sasha smiled forlornly. "I am the Queen hidden by the Void Century; the Queen erased from history by the Celestial Dragons 800 years ago. The Queen who once oversaw this world, and a Queen who was _betrayed_ by her vassal states."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	29. Arc 2: The Devilish Candle!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 28: Arc 2: The Devilish Candle! Tears of Regret and Tears of Anger!

* * *

"Pressure Blade!" after healing Carue, Sasha summoned one of her claymore swords and freed Luffy with a water-pressured slice. "Now," she turned to Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. "Can I trouble the two of you to lead us to the person whom you're following instructions from?"

"We..." Mr. 5 started.

"Understand." the two agents chorused, the Water Empress' Haki forcing them into submission.

* * *

"What took so long?" Mr. 3 inquired, seeing his two colleagues enter the battlefield. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Mr. 3!" Vivi recognized the person-in-charge. "The Wax-Wax Fruit man. He's a 'candle-man' who controls the wax he secretes from his body. Your methods are too underhanded, Mr. 3! Planting bombs in Dorry-san's alcohol!"

"Wretched little girl!" Mr. 3 shrugged. "Giving our tricks away. Well, no matter. There's nothing you can do now, anyway. Wait a minute." he paused. "Why aren't they dead yet?" he demanded when he saw the unharmed group behind Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine.

"Mr. 3, in actuality..." Miss Valentine started as Sasha entered the clearing.

"We can't defy her." Mr. 5 admitted.

"What do you mean you can't defy a mere girl!? Mr. 3 snapped. "Candle Lock!" he tossed his melted wax at Vivi and Sasha. Vivi found her arms locked to her back when she was caught by the attack. Sasha, on the other hand, merely strengthened her Haki barrier and vaporizing the wax. "That's..." the Wax-Wax Fruit eater was taken aback. "Not possible! Mr. 5, bring the swordsman and the girl." he ordered. "We'll see how headstrong you'll be once you see what I've planned for your comrades. Extra Big Candle Set!" powering up, he formed a large birthday cake with his abilities, complete with lit candles.

"Here they are." Mr. 5 brought the captured Zoro and Nami.

"Just set the candles up quickly." Mr. 3 instructed. "Welcome friends, to my service set!" he bragged, the cake started spinning. "Now," he turned to Sasha. "Kneel and obey me or their lives are forfeit!"

"Something's raining down." Vivi pointed out.

"May you enjoy my 'Candle Service'!" Mr. 3 laughed. "The wax haze falling from above you will eventually change you into wax figures. You'll become perfect 'human models' that not even I could achieve with my skills. Now die, in the name of art."

"Broggy-san!" Nami turned to Broggy. "Quit sitting there and go on a rampage! You're get turned into a wax figure, too, you know!"

"Anything you say to him is pointless." Mr. 3 mocked. "He just now realized he foolishly shed proud, joyful tears of victory after killing his friend Dorry, with whom he fought for 100 years, but without even noticing that he had suffered injuries beforehand. Or did you perhaps cry for your friend instead? Whatever the case, there's no undoing what you've done now, fool!"

"I knew..." Broggy corrected. "I knew about it. From the moment we first exchanged blows I knew Dorry was hiding something."

"You lie!" Mr. 3 retorted. "If so, why didn't you cease your fighting? I didn't see a shred of pity in the way you heartily cut him down."

"A pipsqueak who doesn't even know the first thing about duels would never understand the meaning of these tears!" Broggy snapped. "What would you know? Are you saying I should shame a warrior who hides the fact that he's been weakened and tried to fight anyway? A warrior who'll go that far to keep fighting doesn't deserve pity! And now, I know the reason behind it. Now that I know, I'm going to finish things with my own two hands!" with a roar, he broke free of his restrains. "That's the very least I can do for my dear friend Dorry."

"It would seem you need to be seized completely!" Mr. 3 growled. "Wax Wax Arts: Handcuffs!" he re-cuffed Broggy. "I'm just getting started!" he covered Broggy's limbs with his wax. "And now for the finishing touch! Take this!" he set four pieces of melted wax into the air, allowing them to form four stakes and sent them flying into Broggy's trapped palms and thighs. "Can't move now, can you?" he mocked. "Now then, accelerate, Candle Service! Turn these people into wax figures!"

"Broggy," Sasha turned a calm look at the giant. "You can still move, can't you? Zoro, use Armament Haki to free yourself. We're going on the offensive."

"Roger!" Zoro smirked and shattered his cuffs with an explosion of Armament Haki.

"Ex-equip!" Sasha summoned her Hydromancer Robe.

"What a cheeky runt." Broggy snorted. "I'm pathetic. It seems I had even lost the will to fight. I'll fight alongside you and your fighting spirit, Water Empress! Let's do this!"

"Don't be stupid!" Mr. 3 panicked as Zoro drew his swords. "What can you possibly do?"

"Hey, you guys!" Luffy shouted as he, Usopp and Carue came charging in. "I'm gonna kick your asses, just so you know! Let's do it, Usopp! These guys spoiled the old giant guys' duel!" he cracked his knuckles.

"Aniki, just break this pillar first!" Sasha told her brother.

"We're about to turn into wax figures!" Nami shouted.

"Alright, no problem." Luffy grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	30. Arc 2: A Hex on Luffy! Colors Trap!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 29: Arc 2: A Hex on Luffy! Colors Trap!

* * *

"I wouldn't be so sure." Mr. 3 grinned.

"Mr. 3, we'll finish him off." Mr. 5 offered.

"Don't be silly." Mr. 3 scoffed. "Just look. He showed up here alive and well because your attacks don't work. At the very least, he is at a level that is too much for you to handle. You two can take care of the others. I think I'll add Straw Hat Luffy to my wax candle collection. Now you're mine! Candle Lock!" he trapped Luffy's legs in a slab of candle wax after Usopp and Carue fled back to the forest. "How simple. Now for your hands. Candle Lock!"

"Old giant guy!" Luffy dodged the wax, extending his arm to grip onto Broggy's helmet. "Sorry to bother you! Gum-Gum Mallet!" he slammed the wax into the large wax cake, breaking the huge candle supporting the wax pumpkin into two. "Lucky." he grinned. "The mallet on my legs broke too."

"Three-Sword Style: Tatsu Maki!" Zoro's attack sliced the falling candle into pieces.

"Fools!" Mr. 3 laughed, the pumpkin spinning even faster. "With the candles closer, your hardening sped up. Now you can become wax figures even quicker."

"Just destroy this set, aniki!" Sasha shouted.

"I told you I won't let you interfere." Mr. 3 growled. "Wax-Wax Arts: Harpoon!"

"Exploding Star!" Usopp fired his gunpowder pellet at Mr. 3, only to have Mr. 5 intercept, swallowing the bullet.

"Alright, that pumpkin's the bad thing, right?" Luffy extended his arms backwards. "Hang on! Gum-Gum..."

"It's no use!" Mr. 3 retaliated. "Candle Wall!"

"Bazooka!" Luffy's attack was blocked off. "Hey you! Don't get in my way!"

"That would be my line." Mr. 3 tsked. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my creative activities. Candle Lock!"

"I got a mallet." Luffy grinned, dodging the attack, the wax solidifying around his hand. "Gum-Gum..."

"Oh no!" Mr. 3 gasped. "Candle Wall!"

"Mallet!" Luffy sent the solid wax flying at Mr. 3, causing both barrier and wax lock to break apart and Mr. 3 to fly backwards.

"Aniki, hurry and break the set while there is still time!" Sasha urged.

"No," Luffy refused. "Why should I?"

"Color Trap: Betrayed Black." Miss Golden Week muttered. "Touch the black paint and you'll want to betray your friends, no matter what they say."

"Miss Golden Week!" Vivi realized what had happened. "This is your doing. She's a 'realist painter' who can even create real colors of emotions. Her refined sense of color can manipulate people's minds through the use of her paints."

"Aniki, whatever you do, do not move from that black circle!" Sasha shouted.

"I was kinda of weird just now." Luffy blinked, stepping out of the colored rune on the ground. "Alright, I'll save you right now! But never mind you guys!" he suddenly burst out laughing. "I just wanna laugh."

"Colors Trap: Laughter Yellow." Miss Golden Week stated, having drawn a yellow rune on Luffy's back. "You know you're not supposed to move."

"Did I wind up doing something again?" Luffy wondered, Sasha having focusing her Divine Haki on the lily-of-the-valley and hawthorn braided flower bracelet he wore on his right wrist. "Hey you!" he turned to Miss Golden Week. "Knock it off!"

"Was Laughter Yellow funny?" Miss Golden Week asked.

"Anyway, I gotta break that pumpkin!" Luffy turned back to the spinning pumpkin.

"Colors Trap: Bullfight Red." Miss Golden Week painted a red rune on the ground. "You're not allowed to break it. You'll make Mr. 3 angry."

"Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Luffy stretched his arms back, sending his cupped hands flying towards the wax cake, smashing it. "Thanks Sasha." he nodded at his sister. "You saved me." he showed her the flower bracelet.

"No!" Miss Golden Week was shocked that her Color Trap was ineffective. "But how?"

"Because you underestimated us." Sasha stated plainly. "Now, sleep please." with a quick chop to the back of the child's neck, the older girl knocked Miss Golden Week unconscious.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	31. Arc 2: Time to Fight Back!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 30: Arc 2: Time to Fight Back! Usopp's Quick Thinking and Fire Star!

* * *

"Shit, this is freaking weird." Sanji mused, having returned to the Going Merry. "I've been waiting for hours and no one's back yet. Something might have happened to Sasha-hime, Nami-san or Vivi-chan. If that's so, this definitely isn't the time to be preparing lizard cuisine." stepping out of the ship, he returned to the forest. "What the hell is this?" he muttered, coming across a candle wax house.

* * *

"Now taste the indefinite despair of my attack."Mr. 3 returned to the fight, having donned on hi candle wax armor. "Candle Champion!"

"What's he doing?" Luffy wondered.

"That is what earned him a 42,000,000 Berry bounty." Mr. 5 replied.

"Mr. 3's greatest work of art." Miss Valentine added.

"When in this state, I am completely invincible." Mr. 3 bragged. "My magnificent doru-doru wax is as hard as steel. My entire body is encased in impenetrable armor. Therefore, I have no weakness!"

"So cool!" Luffy gushed.

"Don't admire him!" everyone else snapped.

"No! You cursed Straw Hat!" he fumed when he saw that his candle set was destroyed. "How could you ruin my Candle Service Set? You'll pat for this!"

"You cowards aren't getting away!" Luffy barked, Mr. 3 having freed himself from this armor and fled back into the jungle.

"Now you've done it!" Miss Valentine was taking her anger out on Usopp. "The show's over! And now," she leapt into the air. "I'll smash your head to pieces. Sure Kill: 10,000 Kilo Guillotine!"

"Ex-quip!" Sasha summoned her armor. "Dragonite's Wheel Armor! Trinity Blade!" her delta-shaped energy blade sent Miss Valentine flying back.

"I won't let you screw up our mission any more." Mr. 5 pointed his pistol at the armored female.

"Mr. 5." Usopp got to his feet. "Sure Kill: Gunpowder Star!" he fired a pellet into Mr. 5's open mouth.

"Idiot!" Mr. 5 snapped. "How many times do I have to prove it? Gunpowder won't work on a Bomb man."

"How does it taste?" Usopp grinned. "Sorry, but I'm a liar. That isn't gunpowder in your mouth; it's my special Tabasco Star!"

"It burns!" Mr. 5 cried out.

"Make sure you know what it is before you talk about effectiveness!" Usopp laughed.

"You filthy pirate!" Mr. 5 growled. "How dare you play that cheap trick on me? I'll eliminate you with my Full-Body Explosion!"

"Yaki Onigiri!" Zoro cut in, taking out Mr. 5. "Looks like we made it." he turned to the revived Broggy.

"Yeah." the giant grinned. "There's still one left."

* * *

"So, you've come." Mr. 3 chuckled, Luffy having caught up with him. "Welcome to my Doru Doru Mansion." he declared, having made numerous copies of himself. Now then, you can tell where I am, I wonder? You were unwise to follow us. We are Baroque Works' most intelligent combo. A power-idiot who moves by instinct such has yourself cannot hope to defeat us. I am Mr. 3. and I carry out my assignments to the letter. Please step right on in. but if you happen to turn your back on me, your heart will be pierced through in that very instant."

"Gum-Gum Stamp!" Luffy sent his kick flying towards the real Mr. 3.

"How did you know I was..." Mr. 3 muttered, passing out.

"Instinct." Luffy replied.

* * *

"For afternoon tea, Earl Grey is indeed the best." Sanji noted, entering the candle wax house and serving himself some tea. "Oi, hold on!" he stopped himself. I shouldn't be sitting here drinking tea all stylish-like! Nami-san and the others might be awaiting my rescue! What a fix." he stood up. "But I wonder why there's such a freaking comfy place here in the jungle?" he was about to leave when the Den Den Mushi in Mr. 3's basket rang. "Thanks for calling." he took the call. "This is the Shitty Restaurant. You wanna make an order?"

"Cut the bullshit." Mr. 0 voiced from the other end of the line. "Asshole. Your report's late."

"Report?" Sanji echoed. "And might I inquire as to who is calling?"

"It's me: Mr. 0." Mr. 0 identified himself.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	32. Arc 2: Head for Alabasta!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 31: Arc 2: Farewell Giant Island! Head for Alabasta!

* * *

 _Mr. 0_? Sanji wondered. _Wasn't Mr. 0 then name of the enemy boss Vivi-chan was talking about? Which means the guy on the other end of this Den Den Mushi is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea?_

"It's been many days since I issued your orders." Crocodile reminded. "What's going on?"

 _Mr. 3..._ Sanji mused. _So he's the owner of this Den Den Mushi? Ah, I think I got it figured out now. This is an enemy hideout, and a guy named Mr. 3 came to this island to take Vivi-chan's life. Damn, this was not time for me to be hunting. I hope they're all okay._

"Why the silent treatment?" Crocodile questioned. "I asked you a question. Have you eliminated Princess Vivi and the Straw Hats?"

"Yeah, mission complete." Sanji replied. "I got rid of everyone who found out about your secret. So there's no need to go after them anymore."

"I see." Crocodile noted. "Well done. As we speak, the Unluckies are headed your way to confirm your mission is complete and deliver a certain package."

"Unluckies?" Sanji echoed. "Package?"

An Eternal Pose that points to the Alabasta Kingdom." Crocodile replied. "You and Miss Golden Week will head to Alabasta. The time has come. We're about ti being our most important operation. Details will come after you reach Alabasta. Wait for my orders."

"What are those things?" Sanji wondered, seeing Mr. 13 and Miss Friday perch on the twin windows of the wax house.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Crocodile pressed.

Oh, it's nothing." Sanji assured. "What the hell?" he ducked the bullets Miss Friday shot at him from her machine gun. "You trying to kill me?" he dodged Mr. 13's swipes. "Bring it on, you damn monkey!" he kicked the otter into a wall. "I'm telling you to stop that!" he hooked his legs over Miss Friday's neck. "You jumbo-sized chicken!" with a twist, he snapped the vulture's neck.

"What was that?" Crocodile pressed. "What happened?"

"Oh, no!" Sanji hurried over. "It ain't... I mean, it's nothing! That damn Straw Hat was still alive. It's okay, though. I finished him off. No need to worry."

"Still alive?" Crocodile drained the water from the lily he was holding. "You just said your mission is complete, did you not?"

"Yes, well..." Sanji trailed. "I thought it was complete. But he was much tougher than you'd believe."

"In other words, the report you gave me was a lie." Crocodile growled.

"I suppose so, when you put it this way." Sanji answered. "But I've gotten rid of him for sure now. So there's no need to send any more after them. Okay?"

"Very well." Crocodile conceded. "Just head straight for Alabasta from there now. And no further radio contact from now on. We don't want the Navy catching whiff of us. All further orders will be sent via letter, as usual. That is all. Good luck, Mr. 3."

* * *

"What's wrong, Nami?" Sasha asked, seeing Nami wince.

"Nothing." Nami scratched the red spot on her waist. "Just a bug."

"Nami-san, Sasha-hime, Vivi-chan!" Sanji gushed. "And you other bums. You're okay! Thank goodness! All that aside," he took a seat on a nearby log. "I just finished talking with Mr. 0 via the Den Den Mushi. I found this weird hideout in the jungle, you see. He seems to think I was Mr. 3, so I told him I eliminated everyone."

"So that mean he thinks we're dead?" Vivi gaped.

"So, we're finally free of people chasing us, but we can't go anywhere!" Usopp wept.

"Can't go anywhere?" Sanji echoed. "Do we still have business on this island just as I managed to get ahold of this too." he pulled out the Eternal Pose he snitched from Miss Friday.

"It's an Eternal Post to Alabasta!" Luffy grinned.

* * *

"Set sail!" Luffy gave the order after the group bade farewell to Broggy and Dorry.

"They said going straight will take us to the western end of the island." Nami consulted the Eternal Pose.

"Ahead is a great obstacle." Broggy started as he and Dorry stood at the mouth of the intermediary.

"That prevents people who come to this island from reaching the next." Dorry continued. "You fought desperately to protect our pride."

"As such, no matte what manner of enemy there may be," Broggy added.

"We will not let them destroy your pride, friends!" Dorry declared.

"Have faith in us and continue straight ahead!" Broggy shouted. "Straight ahead, no matter what happens!"

"Look!" Nami pointed as a large sea monster appeared from the ocean. "Up ahead!"

"There you are, Island-Eater!" Dorry remarked as the beast surfaced. "You will not lay a hand on the Ocean Empress!"

"You will open the path, in the name of Elbaf!" Broggy declared and the two giants powered up. Bringing down their weapons after the Going Merry was swallowed up, the energy wave shot towards the giant goldfish, penetrating straight through it, the shockwave sending Going Merry flying out of the fish.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	33. Arc 3: Nami's Sick?

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 32: Arc 3: Nami's Sick? Beyond the Snow Falling on the Sea!

* * *

"They sure are full of energy." Nami muttered as Luffy and Usopp danced around the deck.

"You don't look so good, Nami." Sasha pointed out.

"I'm suddenly exhausted after everything that's happened." Nami admitted. "Vivi, could you watch the compass for me? Now you can finally return to Alabasta."

"That is assuming we make it safely there, of course." Sasha rolled her eyes. "And that means, _no side-tracking_ , aniki!" she glared at her sibling.

"Yes, I must return." Vivi agreed. "I will return to Alabasta alive."

"There's no need to push yourself so hard, Vivi-chan." Sanji assured. "You have me." he grinned. "Today's relaxing sweets." he presented the plate of desserts to the girls. "How about some petit fours? For drinks, you have your choice of coffee or tea. Yours is in the kitchen!" he barked at the drooling Luffy, Usopp and Carue.

"Sasha, Vivi..." Nami muttered. "Sorry, I think I'm gonna... go lie down..."

"No problem, Nami." Vivi assured. "I'll keep an eye on our course. You should get some rest."

"Oh no!" Sasha caught Nami before she collapsed on the floor. "She's burning up!"

"Everyone, come here!" Vivi shouted. "This is bad! Nami-san has a bad fever!"

"Nami-san does?" Sanji panicked.

* * *

"Is Nami-san gonna die?" Sanji sobbed. "Is she, Sasha-hime?"

"It's most likely the climate." Vivi concluded, Sasha dipping a washcloth in a basin half filled with a mixture of apple cider vinegar and cool water. Wringing the clothe, she placed it on Nami's forehead. "One of the obstacles all sailors who enter the Grand Line run into is illness caused by abnormal weather. There are countless stories of tough, notorious pirates suddenly dying from this. Carelessness makes even the slightest case deadly."

"Nami-san!" Sanji wept.

"Is there anyone on this ship with any medical knowledge at all?" Vivi asked; Luffy and Usopp pointed at full healer-mode Sasha.

"But eating meat always makes sickness go away." Luffy noted. "Right, Sanji?"

"I can make some basic food meant for sick people, but that's entirely in the 'nursing' territory." Sanji stated. "There's no guarantee it'd make her better. Besides, I normally put 100 times more care into Nami-san's, Sasha-hime's and Vivi-chan's meals more than I do with yours. I serve them fresh meat and vegetables for balanced nutrition. And I give all the rotting stuff to you guys. In any case, as long as I'm this ship's cook, there's no problems whatsoever getting a balanced diet. But there are different kinds of meals for sick people. What are her symptoms? What does she need? I can't make that call."

"Then, she can just eat it all." Luffy remarked.

"She's sick because she doesn't have the energy for that." Sanji reminded.

"40ºC?" Sasha gaped, taking out the thermometer under Nami's armpit. "her fever's gone up again!"

"There'll be doctors when we get to Alabasta, right?" Usopp pointed out. "How much longer will it take, Vivi?"

"I don't know." Vivi admitted. "But one week is out of the question."

"This may be a life-threatening illness." Sasha concluded. "Could it be..." she frowned. "At that time..."

"Let's find a doctor to help Nami!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Okay, just calm down!" Vivi tried to pacify the panicking males. "You're going to make her illness even worse!"

"No." Nami objected. "In my desk drawer, there's a newspaper..." she panted.

"Sanji," Sasha voiced. "Do we have any basil leaves?"

"Yes." Sanji nodded.

"Good." Sasha turned to look at the blond cook, her eyes serious. "This is only a temporary solution; I need you to make basil tea according to my instructions: steep about 12 basil leaves and some pepper in boiling water, and add in a bit of honey for taste."

"Roger." Sanji nodded and went to work.

"No..." Vivi was shocked when she opened the newspaper. "That can't be! 300,000 royal soldiers defected to the Resistance! It was originally a cold war, with 600,000 royal soldiers and 400,000 Resistance soldiers. But now that's suddenly changed!"

"The uprising in Alabasta is finally going to get serious now..." Nami muttered. "That paper's from 3 days ago. I'm sorry. We can't change our speed, so I don't want to worry you by showing you that... understand, Luffy?" she looked at her captain.

"But you need to see a doctor." Usopp reminded.

"I'm fine." Nami assured. "The thermometer must be broken... nobody gets a temperature of 40ºC. It's probably just sunstroke or something. We don't need a doctor." she got out of bed. "I'll get better on my own. For now, let's head to Alabasta as planned."

"Nami, sit back down!" Sasha pulled Nami back on the bed. "Or at least until Sanji gets back with the basil tea."

"At this rate, so much blood will be shed throughout the kingdom." Vivi realized. "It'll be an all-out war... if I don't stop that, the Alabasta Kingdom will be done for! Crocodile will take over! I can't just return safely!" she wept. "I need to return as quickly as possible! If I don't make it in time, a million citizens will kill themselves pointlessly!"

* * *

"What were you watching all this time?" Nami chided Zoro on deck, the feverish navigator having drank down the basil tea Sanji prepared.

"Whadya talking about?" Zoro was confused. "The ship's been going straight."

"Straight at a right angle!" Nami snapped. "Look at the compass!"

"I don't need to." Zoro waved her concern aside. "I was watching that big cloud there."

"Clouds move and change shape!" Nami retorted. "My head's killing me!" she moaned.

"So just leave it to me and go to bed!" Zoro scolded.

"I'm here because I can't leave it to you!" Nami fired back. "The air's changed... just get the others!" she ordered.

"Get out here, you guys!" Zoro shouted. "Got work to do! Take the seat and catch the port-side wind!" he instructed once Luffy, Sanji and Usopp exited the men's quarters.

"What's going on, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"Wind..." Nami replied. "An immense wind... is coming directly this way... I think. Just hurry and move the ship!" she ordered. "What could it be?" she wondered as the males split. "It seems a little different from a storm."

"I have a favor to ask everyone." Vivi came out of the women's quarters. "I know it's not my place to ask this as a passenger on your ship, but my homeland is in a terrible state now, so I'd like to hurry ahead. We can't waste even a single minute. So I want this ship to head for Alabasta at its fastest speed."

"Of course." Nami smiled. "That's what we promised."

"So let's find an island with a doctor on it right away." Vivi decided. "Let's cure Nami-san as quickly as possible and then go to Alabasta. That's this ship's fastest speed, right?"

"Yeah." Luffy grinned. "We can't go any faster than that."

"Don't overexert yourself, Nami." Sasha warned, exiting the women's room with a second cup of basil tea.

"What is that?" Luffy exclaimed, seeing the huge tornado up ahead as Nami gulped down a mouthful of basil tea.

"It's a cyclone!" Vivi gasped.

"Wait a minute, that direction..." Sasha was stunned.

"That's the direction our ship was just headed in!" Sanji confirmed.

 _Incredible!_ Vivi was awed. _Grand Line cyclones are said to be impossible to predict. Yet she..._ she looked at the still feverish Nami in Sasha's arms. _She doesn't predict weather based on standard theory. It's almost as if she's detecting the weather with her body._ "I've never seen such a navigator before."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	34. Arc 3: A Raid!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 33: Arc 3: A Raid! The Tin Tyrant and Tin Plate Wapol!

* * *

"Hey guys," Zoro voiced from the crow nest. "Do you think people can stand on the ocean?"

"Can people stand on the ocean?" Usopp echoed. "C'mon Zoro. What kind of question is that?"

"Then, what's that?" Zoro inquired, Luffy and Usopp turning to see Chess standing on top of the sea.

"Hi, it sure is chilly today." Chess greeted.

"Yeah, it is chilly today." Luffy agreed.

"Really?" Chess muttered.

"What is that?" Luffy exclaimed, the Going Merry rocking back due to the emergence of Wapol's submarine. "A watermelon?"

* * *

"Why are we rocking?" Vivi asked, holding onto the refilled cold water basin.

"Hold the rudder!" Sanji barked, bringing in another cup of basil tea. "If anything happens ot Nami, I'll gut you all!"

* * *

"Don't tell me this is a ship?" Zoro gawked.

"Crap!" Usopp stammered, seeing the Jolly Roger. "A pirate ship!"

"Just when we're in a hurry..." Zoro muttered.

"Did our jumbo, underwater raid ship, the Tin Tyrant, surprise you?" Wapol laughed.

* * *

"Vivi-chan, you're in charge here!" Sanji instructed, hurrying out to the deck.

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Sanji burst out from the men's quarters. "So?" he lit his cigarette. "What's going on?"

"The ship's being attacked." Luffy informed.

"Well, I figured as much from the looks of things." Sanji sighed, seeing that they were surrounded by Wapol's men.

"Are you really pirates?" Wapol questioned. "You're strange. Is it just you four? I find it hard to believe that a pirate group would only have four people."

"What is that guy?" Luffy wondered, seeing Wapol swallow the piece of meat, the dagger included. "He even ate the knife."

"Well, no matter." Wapol shrugged. "I'll start by asking this. We want to go to the Drum Kingdom. Do you happen to have an Eternal Pose or Log Pose?"

"Nope." Sanji replied. "Never even heard of the place."

"Okay, you done, right?" Luffy pressed. "So leave. We're in a hurry. We don't have time to mess with you."

"Don't rush life like that." Wapol sighed. "But if you don't have neither, then oh well. For now, I'll take this ship and your treasure. But first, I'm feeling a bit hungry." turning to the side-deck, he started chomping down on the wood.

"Don't eat our ship!" Luffy snapped.

"Fire!" one of Wapol's men ordered when Luffy slammed his fists on the head of the two guards in both his sides.

"Should've done that right from the very start." Zoro smirked.

"Oh?" Sanji grinned. "We can have at them. Don't do anything you can't handle!" he leapt over the gunfire and slammed a kick down on one of the guard's neck. "Reception!" his whirlwind kick took out another wave of guards as he continued his assault.

In the crow nest, Zoro had dispatched the guards around him. Running down the mast, he took out another wave of guards. "All bark and not bite." the swordsman tsked.

"Are you still eating it?" Luffy fumed, his punches taking down some more guards.

"Say, this ship doesn't taste half bad." Wapol remarked.

"Luffy!" Usopp warned, Luffy reaching his into Wapol's open mouth.

"What is this?" Vivi exited from the men's quarters, seeing Luffy's extended arms in front of her.

"Hey, Vivi-chan." Sanji looked at her. "Has something happened to Nami-san?"

"Why you...!" Luffy snapped, unleashing his 'Gum-Gum Bazooka' on Wapol. "Go flying!"

With their leader gone, the Bliking Pirates quickly retreated to retrieve their missing captain.

"What was that just now?" Usopp wondered. "They seemed to call him Wapol, but..."

"Doesn't matter." Sanji shrugged. "Don't worry about it. He's just a moron. That's the only possible explanation."

"Have I seen him somewhere before?" Vivi wondered.

* * *

"This isn't good, Vivi-chan." Sanji noted, Sasha having activated her 'Water Healing Dome' on Nami as a last resort. "The sun's about to set for today."

"You're right." Vivi agreed. "Let's drop anchor somewhere. We can't navigate at night without Nami-san's instructions."

* * *

"Say, doesn't this area seem kind of calm and cold?" Sanji wondered, having taken over Zoro's watch-out duty the next morning.

"Yeah, sudden strange calms." Usopp agreed, as he busied himself with repairing the ship. "I guess that's another thing that happens in the erratic Grand Line."

"That's not necessarily so." Vivi corrected. "It's proof that an island is probably nearby. Sanji-san, could you look carefully out at the horizon? A winter island is nearby. I'm certain of it. Climatically, there are four basic types of islands in the Grand Line. Summer islands, spring islands, autumn islands and winter islands; and each one generally has four seasons on its own. In short, when on the Grand Line, there are at least 16 seasonal levels you must conquer, from summer island summer to winter island winter. Of course, there are many exceptions are unknown climates."

"I get it." Usopp noted. "The Grand Line has all these different islands, one after the other, and that's why the seas between them have such unstable weather."

"That's right." Vivi confirmed. "Which is why stable weather means an island is nearby."

"Yeah, I see it." Sanji peered through the binoculars. "We found an island!"

"An island!" Luffy gawked as the island came into view, having left Zoro to watch over Sasha and Nami.

"Hold on." Usopp stammered. "Is this a good idea? If there's snow, couldn't there be snow monsters, too? Besides, we're not even sure if people live there or not."

"Guess I'll get us ready to land." Sanji sighed.

* * *

"This is really something." Sanji gawked at the snowy landscape at the ship sailed into the river. "What's with those mountains?"

"It's a waterfall of melted snow." Vivi peered over the prow. "We may be able to stop around here."

"So who's going doctor-hunting?" Zoro asked. "No, I guess people-hunting comes first."

"I'm going!" Luffy raised his hand.

"Me too." Sanji added.

"That's far enough, pirates!" Dalton barked, he and his men having surrounded the ship on both sides of the river bank. "Attention, pirates. Leave this place at once. This instant."

"We came to find a doctor." Luffy explained.

"We have a sick person on-board." Vivi offered.

"We won't fall for that trick, you filthy pirates!" one of Dalton's men retorted.

"This is our island!" another snapped. "We won't let any pirates land here."

"Raise anchor and leave now." a third man ordered. "Or else we'll blow your whole ship up."

"They really hate our guts." Sanji remarked. "And we've just met too."

"Don't talk back!" one of the men fired a shot near Sanji's foot.

"You didn't just do that!" Sanji growled.

"Sanji," Sasha voiced calmly, coming on the deck, her Holy Haki forming a solid outline of her body. "Stand down!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	35. Arc 3: An Island Without Doctors?

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 34: Arc 3: An Island Without Doctors? Adventure In A Nameless Land!

* * *

"If that's the case, we won't land here." Sasha told Dalton. "But, if it is possible, we would request for a doctor. Our navigator is sick from a grave illness." she went down on her knees. "Please, I beg you to help."

"Sasha..." Luffy was shocked at his sister's gesture.

"That's why I told you repeatedly you need to grow up, aniki." Sasha scolded. "Not everything can be fixed by acting recklessly. If you start a fight here, what would happen to Nami?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Luffy apologized. "I was wrong. Please call a doctor." he requested. "Please help our friend." he knelt beside his sibling.

"I will show you to the village." Dalton relented. "Follow me."

* * *

"I must warn you," Dalton cautioned as the group trekked up the snowy slope. "The only doctor here we have is a witch."

"You gotta be kidding me." Sanji retorted, carrying Nami on his back. "Nothing here makes sense. What is this place anyway?"

"This land still does not have a name." Dalton replied.

"A nameless land?" Vivi echoed. "Does that really happen?"

* * *

"This is our village, Big Horn." Dalton led the group into the village. "Okay, thanks for the help, everyone." he turned back to the guards. "Those who aren't guards can return to their work."

"But, will you be alright by yourself, Dalton-san?" one of the men asked. "They're pirates."

"I believe they pose no threat." Dalton assured. "That's my hunch of many years of experience. You can trust it."

"They aren't this land's security forces?" Vivi asked.

"They're ordinary citizens." Dalton replied. "Come to my home for now."

* * *

"Use that bed there." Dalton gestured. "I'll warm up the place. I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Dalton, the captain of the security squad of this island. Please forgive our heavy-handed welcome. May I ask you a question?" he looked at Vivi. "I feel like I've seen you before."

"It's probably just your imagination." Vivi stammered.

"Anyway, please tell us about this witch." Sasha cut in. "Nami's temperature was 42ºC when I checked it just now."

"42º?" Dalton echoed.

"Her fever's gone up for three days in a row." Sasha sighed.

"She'll die if it goes up any more." Dalton realized.

"But we don't know even what the cause of her illness is, or how to treat it." Vivi added.

"We need a doctor." Sanji insisted. "Anyone will do. Where is this witch of yours?"

"The witch, huh." Dalton mused. "Do you see those mountains outside the window? Those mountains are known as the Drum Rockies. Do you see the castle at the top of the tallest one in the middle? That castle no longer has a king."

"What's so important about the castle?" Vivi asked.

"The only doctor of the land, Doctor Kureha, lives there." Dalton replied. "People call her a witch."

"Out of all the places, why does it have to be so far away?" Sanji hissed. "Then, call her right away. We have a critical patient."

"Even if we wanted to, there's no way to contact her." Dalton answered.

"And she calls herself a doctor?" Sanji fumed. "What the hell is she like?"

"As a doctor, she is very skilled." Dalton admitted. "But she's an eccentric old hag. She's nearly 140 years old now. And let's see... she likes pickled plums."

"What happens when people here get sick or injured?" Vivi inquired.

"She comes down from the mountain when she feels like it." Dalton stated. "She looks for patients, treats them, then as payment, she takes whatever she wants from their houses before leaving."

"Then, how does an old woman like her go down the mountain?" Sasha wondered.

"It's an odd rumor," Dalton remarked. "But several people claim to have seen her riding a sleigh through the sky on moonlit nights. And that's the reason she's called a witch. Some also saw her with a strange creature they'd never seen before. She's the only doctor, but she's a hag I'd prefer to stay away from. All we can do is wait for the next time she comes down the mountain."

"You can't be serious." Vivi gaped.

"Damnit." Sanji cursed. "We can't wait for that. Even as we speak, Nami-san is..."

"She's awake." Luffy noted, slapping Nami awake. "Hey, the only way to see a doctor is to climb a mountain." he informed the feverish navigator. "We're gonna climb it."

"Don't be crazy!" Sanji snapped. "What are you doing with Nami?"

"It's okay." Luffy assured. "I'll carry her on my back."

"That'll only make things even worse!" Vivi protested.

"What's the problem?" Luffy chided. "We need to hurry, don't we?"

"That's true, but you can't!" Vivi objected. "Look how steep and tall it is."

"I can make it." Luffy affirmed.

"Maybe you can make it." Sanji retorted. "But it's too hard to Nami-san."

"Seriously, she's 6ºC over normal temperature." Usopp argued.

"I need to get over this fast..." Nami wheezed. "I need to hurry... for Vivi... I'm counting on you, Captain."

"That's more like it." Luffy grinned. "Just leave it to me."

"Sanji, go with them." Sasha instructed.

"Roger." Sanji nodded.

* * *

"We did have some, long ago." Dalton admitted, sitting on the snowy ground with Sasha, Usopp and Sasha after the quartet saw Luffy and Sanji off. "Doctors. But they're all gone now, for certain reasons. They were all incredibly skilled. We were even known as an advance medical nation."

"Then, what happened?" Sasha asked.

"This country was destroyed just a few months ago." Dalton replied. "At the hands of pirates."

"The entire country?" Usopp was shocked.

"Is that the reason why you were so nervous about us?" Sasha realized.

"Yes." Dalton nodded. "The word 'pirate' is still too much for everyone to handle. I'm sorry about that. But there were only five people in that pirate group. The captain called himself 'Blackbeard' and he destroyed our country in a blink of an eye with his devastating power. But there are some who say it was actually good for the country; people say that because the monarchy that existed here until then was appalling to the eyes of the citizens. The country's former name was the Drum Kingdom. The king's name is Wapol. He was the worst king possible."

"That man!" Vivi gasped. "I remember him!"

"Wait, you know Wapol?" Dalton questioned.

"We don't just know him." Usopp retorted. "He's the pirate that attacked our ship. But I do recall him saying something about Drum Kingdom."

"We met Wapol on our way here, just yesterday." Sasha supplied.

"Yesterday?" Dalton echoed. "Are you sure?"

"But what's going on?" Vivi wondered. "He called himself a pirate, not a king."

"He must be calling himself that as a camouflage." Dalton reasoned. "Wapol is merely wandering the sea, trying to return to this island."

"So the people on that ship were kicked out because they were no match for the Blackbeard Pirates when they attacked this country?" Vivi asked.

"No match?" Dalton hissed. "It's not like that. When it happened, Wapol's army didn't even try to fight. In fact, the moment he learned how strong the pirates were , Wapol abandoned the country and was the very first to flee out to sea. That threw the entire nation into despair. Is this what the king..."

"Is that what the king of an entire country does?" Vivi snapped. "That's appalling! A king abandoning his people."

"You're exactly right." Dalton agreed. "But at least Wapol's tyranny is finally over. The remaining people on this island have come together to try to create a new country. So what we fear most right now is Wapol's return.; the return of his monarchy. We must avoid that at all costs, while the people are still feeling unsure, if we're to create a new peaceful nation on this island."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	36. Arc 3: The Return of the Former King

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 35: Arc 3: The Return of the Former King, Wapol!

* * *

"It's getting strong." Usopp noted as the snowstorm started getting heavier.

"Who in the world are you guys?" Dalton asked. "It's too reckless for just the 7 of you to travel the Grand Line without a doctor."

"We're pirates." Usopp argued. "That's why you guys pointed your guns at us, right? But its true that we do want a doctor. I was hoping to find someone like that on this island, but I didn't expect there was only one doctor, a witch living in that castle."

"It's a strange combination." Dalton admitted. "It seems that you guys are different from the pirates that we think of."

"Dalton-san!" Negikuma Maria called out. "I heard that you're looking for Dr. Kureha?"

"Yes, that's right." Dalton replied. "But the sick person has already..."

"I heard that she's in our neighboring town, Cocoaweed, right now." Maria cut him off.

"What?" the three Straw Hat pirates chorused in unison.

"Then they passed each other?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Sasha echoed.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Dalton apologized on the reindeer sled. "It was my mistake. Since I heard that the doctor came down the mountain yesterday, I thought she wouldn't come down for a while."

"Don't worry about it." Usopp assured. "It wasn't your fault. The issue here is Luffy and Sanji's abnormal physical strength. Even if we go after them in the snow mountain now, we probably won't be able to catch up with them. If the witch is in the town called Cocoaweed, we should ask her to go back to the castle immediately."

"Yes, you are right." Vivi agreed. "We have no other choice."

"Forgive us," Dalton stated. "Forgive this country that doesn't even have enough doctors. Let's hurry." he urged the reindeer on.

"Dalton-san," Sasha voiced. "Who are you, really? You don't look like a normal villager. And from the manner which you speak, you sound like a military personnel."

"I was a subordinate of the ex-king, Wapol." Dalton admitted. "I was the captain of this country's security squad since the previous king,. However, when the king died, and his son, Wapol became the king, this country changed."

"Then, those who became sick had no choice but to ask for Wapol's mercy in order to see the twenty MDs?" Usopp was shocked after Dalton recounted how Wapol decreed the exile of every single doctor of Drum Kingdom after keeping only twenty doctors for himself.

"Yes, and pay excessive medical fees." Dalton added.

"It's the same as ruling the country by taking the citizens' lives hostage." Vivi realized. "That's not governing... it's a crime."

 _Just as I thought..._ Dalton realized who Vivi was. _There's no mistake._

* * *

"Dalton-san!" a bloodied guard stumbled into Stool's restaurant after one of the patrons informed them that Dr. Kureha was now headed to Gyasta.

"Aren't you supposed to stand watch today?" Dalton asked. "What's the matter?" he hurried over before the guard collapsed. "What's going on? How did you get injured so badly?"

"All the watchmen except me were killed." the guard reported. "Suddenly, a submarine sailboat appeared and they killed everyone."

"Who do you mean by 'they'?" Dalton pressed. "Calm down and explain."

"Dalton-san, help!" the guard pleaded. "We're not strong enough. If we don't do anything..."

"So, it's them." Dalton realized.

"It's Wapol!" the guard reported. "Wapol came back!"

* * *

 _I'll settle this..._ Dalton swore, taking off on his steed. _I don't intend to bring about justice, since both you and I are both equally guilty._ With that, he activated his Zoan-type Devil Fruit ability and morphing into a bison. _Just wait, Wapol!_ Jumping off his horse, he galloped towards the coast.

* * *

"Hey, Vivi," Usopp started, the Straw Hat trio having taken the sled. "Are you sure this is the right direction to the Gyasta town where the witch is right now?"

"When you put it that way, I'm not very sure." Vivi admitted.

"We're in trouble if you aren't sure." Usopp pointed out.

"Vivi, give me the map." Sasha instructed. "Nami taught me a few things about map-reading. In any case," she looked up from the map. "There should be a sign for Gyasta on this route."

* * *

"Hm?" Usopp wondered halfway up the mountain when they heard a low rumbling noise.

"What's this rumbling?" Vivi inquired. "Usopp-san, could this be..." she realized.

"Avalanche?" Usopp stammered, the herd of Lapins having set off the avalanche to stop Luffy and Sanji. "We'll be fine!" he assured, the trio having abandoned the sled after freeing the reindeer. "Don't worry, the two of you."

"Do you think Luffy-san and the others..." Vivi wondered, right before the avalanche covered them. "Could they have been swallowed by this avalanche?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	37. Arc 3: In Preparation To Face Wapol

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 35 out, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 36: Arc 3: In Preparation To Face Wapol

* * *

"Phew, you saved us, Sasha." Usopp breathed in relief, Sasha having shielded all three of them with her 'Shield of Water' when the avalanche came crashing down.

"More importantly, we have to figure out out location and the situation we're in quickly." Vivi reminded as the trio continued trekking through the snow.

"What's that?" Usopp exclaimed when Vivi stepped onto a patch of snow which then started to move.

"That was close." Zoro sat up. "I saw a field of flowers. Suddenly hitting an avalanche in this cold," he shivered. "I must've run out of luck. But it's some sort of winter swimming, I guess."

"Zoro." Usopp blinked.

"Oh, Vivi." Zoro noticed the trio. "What are you guys doing here?"

"That's my question!" Vivi and Usopp snapped.

"I really should stop being impressed by your bad sense of direction." Sasha sighed.

* * *

"Winter swimming?" Usopp echoed, the quartet continued trekking down the mountain.

"Yeah, after swimming in the river for a while, I had no idea where I was anymore." Zoro admitted. "So I was walking while doing muscle training and then I ended up in a forest."

"Dressed like that?" Usopp remarked. "You're stupid, aren't you?"

"Look over there." Vivi voiced. "There're people."

"I remember those buildings." Usopp recognized the buildings down below.

"You're right." Vivi agreed. "This is Big Horn."

"So, we ended up coming back?" Sasha mused.

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked, the group coming forward.

"Dalton-san's buried under the snow of the avalanche." one of the villagers replied. "We can't dig him out because these guys got in our way."

"Usopp, I remember their clothes." Zoro stated. "They're the ones who attacked us on the sea, right?"

"That's right." Usopp confirmed.

Rushing forwards, Zoro took down the leader of the troops with a kick and pulled the soldier's winter coat on. "You guys never learn, do you?" he turned to the rest of the soldiers. Running through the charging soldiers, he relieved them of their swords. "Hawk Wave!" he then took down the troop with his attack. "What a disappointing bunch."

"Let's find Dalton-san." the villagers suggested and everyone started digging through the snow. "We found Dalton-san!" they finally found the injured Dalton.

"This is terrible." the nearest villager muttered. "There's no heartbeat."

"He's still alive." Sasha assured, the villagers having dug Dalton out.

"The young lass is right." one of the Twenty MDs agreed. "His body is frozen, that's all."

"Will you leave him in our care?" another doctor inquired.

"Hey, there are doctors." Zoro pointed out. "I thought I heard that there aren't any doctors in this country."

"These guys are called the Twenty MDs." Usopp explained. "And they work exclusively for Wapol. In other words, they're bad doctors."

"That's right." one of the villagers retorted. "We can't trust you. Leave Dalton-san in your care when you gave in to Wapol, to the king?"

"Then," Sasha stood up, facing the Twenty MDs. "Do you swear upon the Hippocratic Oath that you would save Dalton-san?"

"We are still doctors." the head doctor removed his sunglasses. "Even though we were forced to give in by Wapol and his men's power, we've always worked to advance our medical research for the patients of this country. It was because a certain quack taught us not to give up. We can't lose any more... stupid men like him. Therefore, young lass, without hesitation, we swear on the Hippocratic Oath that we will do whatever in our power to save Dalton."

* * *

"Dalton-san!" one of the villagers called out, the former Wapol's former guard having gotten out of bed despite his injuries. "You can't!" he hurried out to the weakened Dalton.

"Get out of my way." Dalton insisted. "We can't leave Wapol in the castle. Never!"

"Don't tell me you're heading towards the castle." Vivi gaped.

"But in your condition..." Sasha frowned. "Don't be reckless!"

"When will I fight if I don't fight now?" Dalton persisted. "If Wapol goes back to being the king, this country will become rotten forever. I will settle this." he got to his feet. "No matter how dirty I have to play."

"Zoro." Sasha gave the swordsman a side look.

"We just have to go up the mountain, right?" Zoro asked, heaving Dalton over his shoulder.

"Wait!" one of the villagers shouted. "If you're willing to go that far to get there, there's a rope-way to the castle. Someone has reattached a white rope from a big tree at the edge of Gyasta to the castle."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	38. Arc 3: Miracle in the Drum Rockies!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 36 out, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 37: Arc 3: Hiriluk's Cherry Blossoms! Miracle in the Drum Rockies!

* * *

"I'm surprised to see a rope connected to the castle from a place like this." one of the villagers remarked, seeing the long white rope tied around Dr. Kureha's former house.

"A young man in town found it be accident." another villager replied.

"This place used to be Dr. Kureha's house." a third villager recognized the house in the tree.

* * *

"This is a great view." Zoro remarked, the group were traveling to the castle via the cable car.

"Isn't this a little overcrowded?" Usopp wondered.

"We can't let Dalton-san go alone when he's injured." one of the village guards protested. "We'll fight, too."

"I get it." Usopp remarked. "But we'll never get there like this."

"Dalton-san, don't push yourself too hard." Sasha warned, already working on closing up Dalton's injuries with a 'Water Heal Dome'.

 _Wapol..._ Dalton hissed, tightening his fist. "To hell with status! To hell with the king! I'll make sure... to end this country!" he swore. "To hell with history! To hell with state control! What's wrong with wishing the country to have a heart?"

"Dalton-san..." the security guards gasped. "What're you..."

"Dynamite!" Usopp gaped when he saw Dalton pull out the string of dynamites he hid in his coat.

"Listen, everyone." Dalton started. "When we get to the castle and once we get inside, lay on the ground."

"Look!" one of the guards pointed as the cable car neared the castle. "There's someone on top of the castle!"

"I'll go check." Usopp jumped off the cable car once it reached its destination. "Don't worry. You can come later."

* * *

"Luffy!" Zoro gaped when he and Usopp noticed Luffy jumping off the top of the castle and descending down towards them.

"Zoro, Usopp!" Luffy recognized both his crew members in mid-flight.

"What'd you do that for, you jerk!" Zoro fumed getting out of the snow after Luffy crashed into them.

"It's you guys." Luffy laughed. "Since I recognized the clothes you're wearing, I thought you were one of them. So you guys came up, too." he noticed after Vivi exited from the hatch.

"We came up by ropeway, Luffy-san." Vivi supplied. "Are Nami-san and Sanji-san okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine now." Luffy beamed.

"So," Zoro turned to his Captain. "What were you doing on top of the castle?"

"I was beating the crap out of the king." Luffy replied, Sasha having helped Dalton out of the hatch.

"Then, as I suspected, the one who flew into the sky earlier was Wapol." Dalton stated. "You beat him?"

"Yep." Luffy nodded. "Why?"

"So what about his two top men?" Dalton asked.

"The reindeer beat them." Luffy replied.

"Those two..." Dalton blinked. "A reindeer did?"

"Oh yeah, Usopp." Luffy cut into Usopp's bragging. "Listen, I found an new friend."

"Reindeer?" Dalton echoed when he heard something slid on the snow. He turned to the forest and saw Chopper hiding behind one of the trees. "Blue nose..." he muttered. "You are that reindeer." he remembered Chopper. "You've been fighting all this time since then. Thank you." he went down on his knees. "Drum will definitely... definitely be reborn."

"Again?" Sasha clicked her tongue as she watched Luffy chase after Chopper through the forest. "Dr. Kureha?" she approached the aged female as she recalled how Dogra had taught her how to heal using the earlier editions of Dr Kureha's medical books. "I've always wanted to meet you."

"Hey, you guys!" Dr. Kureha called out. "Are you happy, brats? Take that injured guy to the medical ward. And anyone else injured too. Stop grumbling, you two and get back to the medical ward." she walked over to the section of the wall Nami and Sanji were hiding behind.

* * *

"As I thought," Dr. Kureha chuckled, having applied electrotherapy on Sanji. "His injuries have gotten worse since he overexerted himself. "Now, Dalton." she turned to her next patient. "Where's the key to this arsenal? You know where it is, right?"

"Why do you need such a thing?" the bandaged Dalton asked. "The key was always carried by Wapol from long ago. So if it's still the case, it flew off with Wapol into the sky."

"Doctorine," Nami voiced. "About the treatment fee of our crew, would you make it all for free? Also, would you discharge me right away?"

"Did you just ask for the heck of it knowing it's all impossible?" Dr. Kureha chided. "As my fee, I'll take the entire cargo and money on your ship. And you'll stay here and rest at least for two more days."

"You need the key to the arsenal, right?" Nami grinned, holding out the key from it's key hole.

"Why do you have that key?" Dalton gasped.

"You snitched it, didn't you?" Sasha deathpanned.

"You've got guts dictating terms to me like that." Dr. Kureha smirked. "You really are an unbelievable girl. Okay then." she claimed the key. "You don't have to pay my fee. But that's all. I can't accept the other term as a doctor. Lassie, take this with you." she handed Sasha a red hardcover book. "Wapol had this in his collection, but I have no use for it. You guys, come with me." she told the gathered guards. "I need you for heavy lifting."

"The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia..." Sasha's eyes widened when she read the book's spine.

* * *

"Shut up!" Luffy snapped, cutting off Chopper's protests. "Let's go!"

"You don't ask people to join you by telling to 'shut up'." Zoro muttered.

"Well, he did the same thing with Sanji.." Sasha pointed out, Nami and Vivi having dragged the still unconscious Sanji out of the castle.

* * *

"Everyone, get on the sleigh!" Chopper shouted, pulling Dr. Kureha's sleigh in Walk Point mode. "We'll go down the mountain!"

* * *

"Amazing..." Luffy gawked at the pink-colored snow in the distance, Chopper having reverted back to his Brain Point mode after pulling the sleigh far enough.

"Yeah." Zoro agreed.

"It's so beautiful..." Nami breathed, the Drum Rockies now giving a visage of a sakura tree.

"Doctor...!" Chopper teared. "Doctorine...!" unable to hold back his tears, he wailed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	39. Arc 3: Goodbye Drum Island!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 37 out, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 38: Arc 3: Goodbye Drum Island! I'm Going Out to Sea!

* * *

"I'm leaving, Doctor," Chopper looked at the pink snowflakes. "Doctorine. My adventure is finally starting."

"Drink!" Usopp pulled Chopper to him and thrust a mug of ale in front of the reindeer.

"Surprised?" Sasha asked, settling the sneaking off Chopper into her lap. "You made friends with some really cray guys." she looked up at the celebrating quartet.

"Friends?" Chopper echoed.

"That's right." Nami nodded. "They're over the top, but since you're one of us now, you'll have to get used to it."

"Carue, what are you doing frozen in the river?" Vivi hugged the thawed out duck.

"He says that the guy named Zoro was swimming in the river and disappeared." Chopper translated.

"So it was your fault!" Nami slammed a punch on the swordsman's head.

"Tony-kun, you can understand what Carue is saying?" Vivi blinked.

"I'm an animal by nature, so I can talk to animals." Chopper nodded.

"That's incredible, Chopper." Nami gushed. "To be able to do that along with your medical skills."

"What do you mean by 'medical skills;, Nami?" Zoro asked.

"Chopper is a doctor, a first-class one with all the medical skills hammered into him by Dr. Kureha." Nami replied. "Good Lord!" she sighed at the males' shocked expressions. "What did you think Chopper was when you asked him to join the crew?"

"A seven-form transforming interesting reindeer." Luffy replied.

"Emergency food." Sanji added.

"Sanji!" Sasha chided.

"I forgot to bring my medical tools since I left in a hurry!" Chopper realized.

"Then what is this?" Sasha held out Chopper's backpack. "It was in the sleigh."

"How come..." Chopper muttered.

"Dr. Kureha, she already knew, didn't she?" Sasha concluded. "In the end, she knew everything you were thinking. What a wonderful parent you have."

"Okay, guys!" Usopp declared. "Attention! I'll like to introduce our new friend to you., Tony Tony Chopper. He'll be our ship's doctor. To celebrate his coming on board..."

"I've never had this much fun before!" Chopper beamed.

"Let's toast to our new friend!" Usopp held out his mug, the enlarged group toasting with water for Chopper's benefit.

* * *

"What's that?" Chopper gaped at the huge shadow covering them.

"It's a seagull." Luffy replied.

"There isn't a seagull that big." Nami pointed out.

"Hey, seagull!" Luffy waved. "I was right!" he grinned, when the large sea bird swooped in front of them. "It's a seagull."

"Now's not the time to discuss that!" Nami snapped. "It's coming because you called it! Where's Luffy?" she noticed her missing captain after their brief encounter with the bird. "Don't become bird food!" she then saw the grinning teen caught in the bird's beak.

"A bird ate Luffy!" Chopper panicked.

"Chopper, sit still so that I can draw you." Sasha stopped the mini reindeer from moving, the carbon piece was still between her fingers. "Aniki will be fine."

"But..." Chopper started.

"Gum-Gum Propeller!" Luffy freed himself and sent the bird crashing onto the ship stern where Usopp, Zoro and Sanji were playing cards.

"See?" Sasha shrugged.

"Amazing..." Chopper gawked. "Pirates are incredible after all."

"You guys." Nami called out to the others. "This ship is arriving at Alabasta soon. We don't have time to play around."

"So, what's Alabasta?" Chopper asked in Sasha's arms as the crew gathered for an impromptu meeting.

"It's he country Vivi's father governs." Nami explained.

"A rouge called Crocodile is trying to take over Alabasta now." Usopp added.

"I heard that Crocodile is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Sanji supplied.

"They're pirates that are authorized by the World Government." Nami commented.

"Crocodile is a hero in Alabasta because he crushes the pirates that attack towns." Vivi took over the explanation. "But that's only his public face. Behind the scenes, he is pulling the strings to cause civil war in Alabasta. In order to take over Alabasta; no one has noticed it. The citizens, my father... no one."

"In that case, all we have to do is beat up that Crocodile, right?" Luffy decided.

"Yes," Vivi nodded. "If we can first stop the civil war and expel Baroque Works: at the top, there's a boss, Crocodile, in other words, Mr. 0. There're 12 agents and one animal who receive orders from the boss directly. Each of the 12 agents operates separately as a pair with a female agent. Mr. 1 and Miss Double Finger. Mr. 2 doesn't have a partner, though."

"Mr. 3 is the candle man we met at Little Garden, right?" Zoro confirmed.

"Yes," Vivi nodded. "He's paired up with Miss Golden Week. Mr. 4 is paired up with Miss Merry Christmas. I don't know much about these two, either. Mr. 5's entire body is a weapon. Miss Valentine has the power of the Kilo Kilo Fruit. From Mr. 1 through Mr. 5, they're called Officer Agents. They all have powers of a devil fruit. And they work only on really important missions. For Mr. 6 through Mr. 13, their job is fund raising for the company by leading employees at the entrance of the Grand Line. Other than those people, there're 200 subordinates called 'Billions' under the Officer Agents, and 1800 subordinates called 'Millions' under the frontier agents. This is the secret crime syndicate, Baroque Works."

"That means, 1800 plus 200..." Usopp started counting.

"2000 subordinates in total." Sasha did a quick mental calculation.

"If Baroque Works' last big job is to take over Alabasta..." Zoro grinned.

"The rest of those 'Officer Agents' will all..." Sanji continued.

"Gather in Alabasta." Nami finished the sentence.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	40. Arc 4: Off to the Desert Kingdom!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 38 out, this is Chapter 39 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 39: Arc 4: Off to the Desert Kingdom!

* * *

"We're almost there." Nami informed Vivi who was looking out to sea as they neared the shore. "Don't go getting all excited. Though, I guess you can't help it."

"But are you really sure you have enough forces to stop the rebellion?" Sasha asked.

"We have what we have." Vivi replied. "But there's no guarantee that would bring about peace."

"So, that's what an Alabasta city looks like." Usopp noted, once they anchored by the shore.

"Listen, everyone." Nami instructed. "I'm going to say this once. I expect you all to be on your best behavior at all times."

"The guy you have to worry about the most already took off." Zoro pointed out.

"FOOD!" Luffy had already jumped off the ship and running towards town.

"Hey, hold it!" Nami hollered.

"Aniki, what do I do with you?" Sasha shook her head.

"Don't worry." Sanji assured, jumping off the ship. "Just go to the nosiest place you can find. That's where he'll be."

"He's right, you know." Usopp concurred.

"I wish he'd remember that he's got a bounty on his head." Nami muttered. "Especially in a country this big."

"Just let him be." Zoro climbed down the ship. "Let's just go eat. We'll think about stuff later."

"Every single on of them!" Nami fumed, Chopper following Zoro and jumped off the ship.

"Carue and I can't accompany you." Vivi stated.

"I see." Sasha nodded. "Too many people here will recognize you."

"She's right." Zoro agreed.

"Don't worry." Sanji beamed. "I'll pick up some food for you, Vivi-chan."

"What's the matter?" Vivi heard Carue's panicked squeak. "Mr. 3's ship!" she gasped, seeing where Carue's wing was pointed at.

"So, he's here." Sanji noted.

"That'll be trouble." Zoro remarked. "We'll be recognized."

"Don't worry." Usopp assured. "I've got a plan."

* * *

"Everyone, the coast is clear!" Usopp declared, removing the long cloak from his shoulders, the group having covered themselves with the large cloth as they made their way to hide behind a demolished wall in the city.

"We already took it off." Zoro retorted.

"Vivi-chan, you'll be safe from prying eyes here for the time being." Sanji told Vivi.

"Vivi?" Sasha blinked at the non-responsive princess." What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." Vivi sighed. "I was just thinking... at least while I was looking at the city, everything still seemed to be fine. And though I cant truly be at ease, I think it can be saved."

"You're right." Nami agreed. "It seemed to be a peaceful city."

"Hey, Vivi." Zoro voiced. "You said you had forces to surpass the rebellion, right? What's the next step? What do we have to do? If we can still save them, we have to take action soon."

"Yes, that's true." Vivi replied. "But you only promised to take me as far as Alabasta and..."

"Enough!" Nami knocked her knuckle on Vivi's head. "I can't believe you're still thinking like that. We've sailed together all the way here; you think we're just gonna abandon you now?"

"Northwest of this city lies the Yuba Oasis." Vivi explained. "That is the rebels' base. I want to go there first and stop the rebellion. But to get to Yuba, we have to cross the desert. We have to arrange the necessary food and water here, but if Mr. 3 is in this city..."

"If that's all, it'll be fine." Sanji assured. "He's never seen my face."

"And there's someone else too." Zoro looked at Chopper.

"There'll be a lot to carry." Sanji informed Chopper. "I'm counting on you."

"Okay, got it." Chopper nodded.

"Oi, are you going to be okay?" Usopp asked.

"I'll be alright." Chopper replied. "I want to do what I can. If I'm in this form, I won't have any problems, right?" he inquired, swapping into his Walk Point form.

"What we need most are supplies." Vivi instructed. "And I'd like you to get some clothes as well. Clothes like the citizens wear, so we won't stand out."

"And some perfume." Nami cut in.

"I'm more worried about Chopper." Sasha mused.

"Why's that?" Usopp asked.

"He's a reindeer," Sasha replied. "And they don't do very well in this climate." she pointed to the cloudless sky.

* * *

"This is gorgeous." Nami gushed, the girls having changed into the dancer clothes Sanji bought. "I love stuff like this."

"About the errands we asked you to do, Sanji-san," Vivi stated. "Isn't this... a dance girl's?"

"Isn't it lovely?" Sanji went into love-stuck mode. "It looks great on you!"

"But I asked you for clothes like the citizens wear." Vivi reminded.

"Dancing girls are citizens too." Sanji beamed.

"But for walking in the desert..." Vivi pointed out. "It's no use talking to him." she sighed.

"I thought you'll already figured that out by now." Sasha remarked.

"Anyway, that means we've got all the stuff we need to get on with our original goal, right?" Usopp voiced.

"You said our next destination is Yuba, right?" Sasha asked.

"But to get there, we need to cross the desert." Vivi replied. "It may prove a more formidable journey than any of you can imagine. You can never be sure what will happen. One wrong step and nothing can guarantee your life out on that land of scorching heat. I still have worries about taking everyone through such a place, but I want to restore peace to this land. So I would like to make another request. Everyone, please lend me your strength."

"You finally said it." Nami stated.

"All of us have been waiting for that sentence." Sasha winked.

"Aren't we missing someone?" Usopp thought to ask.

"That stupid brother!" Sasha exclaimed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	41. Arc 4: His Name is Fire Fist Ace!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 39 out, this is Chapter 40 of this fic.' and yes, Ace-boi is in this chapter. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 40: Arc 4: The Heroes Reunion! His Name is Fire Fist Ace!

* * *

"We have to find Luffy." Nami dragged the protesting Usopp and Chopper away. "We're done shopping, so we can leave for the next town as soon as we find him."

"Speaking of which, I wonder where the hell Luffy ran off to." Zoro wondered.

"Knowing him..." Sasha sighed, pretty much used to the antics of her sibling. "Zoro, what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the swordsman's attention was diverted.

"That guy..." Zoro frowned, spotting Ace in front of a trader with Luffy's bounty poster in hand.

"It' couldn't be..." Sasha breathed, her eyes taking in the familiar hat. "Why is he... doing here?"

"Who was that?" Chopper mused. "He looks really, really strong."

"And why is he looking for Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"A bounty hunter?" Nami inquired.

"No, he's not." Zoro replied. "That mark..." he trailed, the Whitebeard Pirate's Jolly Roger was proudly inked on Ace's back. "As a former pirate hunter, I can never forget that mark. Is that..." he then spotted Tashigi at a weapons stall. "It can't be... that woman." he moaned. "Why is she here?"

"If she's here, then I can safely say Captain Smoker is here, too." Sasha predicted. "Speak of the devil..." she muttered when Smoker appeared.

"Wasn't he the Marine Captain from Loguetown?" Nami whispered, the group hiding behind a large vase.

"Does that mean he chased after all of us all the way from Loguetown?" Usopp gaped.

"Where the hell is that idiot?" Zoro muttered.

* * *

"There's bad news." Usopp informed Sanji and Vivi once the group reconvened back at the broken wall. "We have to leave right away, this place has bad vibes."

"Bad vibes?" Sanji echoed.

"The Marines are here." Nami replied.

"And a strange man, too." Chopper added.

"Let's find Luffy as fast as we can and get out of this town." Nami suggested.

"Get down." Zoro pushed the others closer to the wall when he heard yells from the distance. "Marines." he concluded.

"They're making a lot of noise over something." Usopp pointed out.

"IT'S YOU!" the others chorused when Luffy ran by, chased by the marine soldiers.

"Yo, Zoro!" Luffy beamed. "Everyone's over there!"

"IDIOT!" Zoro roared. "Don't come here until you've lost them!"

"What should we do?" Usopp stammered, now that the Marines were focused on them.

"Our only option is to run." Nami replied.

"We have to get to the ship." Vivi added.

"What's taking you so long?" Luffy shouted, running past them. "Let's get going!"

"YOU MORON!" the rest of the crew shouted after him, following their captain.

"Everyone, fall back!" Smoker took the lead from his men. "The Straw Hat is mine!"

"He caught up with me!" Luffy panicked.

"White Blow!" Smoker let loose his attack. "You won't escape!"

"Heat Haze!" Ace's blast of fire met with Smoker's smoke trail, both attacks nullifying each other.

"You again..." Smoker muttered.

"Give it up." Ace grinned. "You may be smoke, but I'm fire. With our abilities, a fight would be pointless."

"That guy has a Devil Fruit's ability?" Zoro blinked.

"Who the hell is he?" Usopp gasped. "Why is he helping us?"

"I knew it!" Sasha's eyes widened.

"Ace!" Luffy was shocked.

"You two never change, Luffy, Sasha." Ace smirked.

"Since when did you eat a Devil Fruit?" Sasha asked.

"A while back," Ace replied. "I ate the Mera Mera Fruit. Anyway, we can't talk like this." he focused on the fight. "I'll catch up later. You guys run for it. I'll keep these guys busy."

"Let's go!" Luffy gave the order.

"But Luffy..." Nami voiced.

"Who the hell is that?" Sanji asked.

"Wait, Sasha." Nami looked at the girl beside her. "Just who was that?"

"Is he someone you knew, Luffy-san, Sasha-san?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah." Luffy grinned. "He's our brother!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	42. Arc 4: Hot Emotions and Brotherly Bonds

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 40 out, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 41: Arc 4: Ace and Luffy! Hot Emotions and Brotherly Bonds!

* * *

"What in the world is happening?" Chopper asked, turning back as fire clashed with smoke and creating a pillar of flames mixed in smoke.

"It's a fight between flame and smoke?" Usopp wondered.

"He did say he ate the Mera Mera Fruit." Sanji noted.

"But, Luffy, is it true that guy's your brother?" Nami inquired.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "His name is Ace."

"You having a brother isn't that surprising, but what's he doing in the Grand Line?" Zoro questioned.

"We aren't really blood-related," Sasha answered. "But Ace's a pirate; he left the island three years before us to find the One Piece."

"Anyways, let's hurry back to the ship." Nami suggested. "Let's escape before anyone comes after us."

* * *

"Hurry up and load the stuff!" Nami instructed. "We're leaving right away!"

"Are we leaving against just after we finally reached the island?" Chopper asked as he proceeded to carry a bag of supplies.

"Yes," Vivi replied. "We only stopped by this town to get what we're going to need. Now, we're going to head up the river into the interior of Alabasta. Our next destination is Erumalu, the City of Green."

"Okay, let's set sail!" Nami gave the order once Zoro pulled up the anchor.

"Y'know..." Sanji started.

"I get the feeling we're missing someone..." Usopp stated.

"For the love of..." Sasha hissed.

"That moron!" Zoro fumed.

"Is it really okay to set sail without Luffy?" Chopper wondered as the Going Merry sailed off.

"The Navy will be all over the harbors." Nami reminded. "We need to hide the ship first."

"There should be a cove ahead that's hidden from view." Vivi added.

"So, we'll wait for things to cool down, then look for Luffy." Sanji explained.

"There he is!" Nami reported, scanning the shore via the binoculars in the crow's nest. "It's Luffy! I found Luffy."

"Yeah," Sanji confirmed, using a second pair of binoculars. "That stupid face is definitely his. Huh?" he blinked when he saw Luffy extend his arm towards ship.

"I'm back!" Luffy declared, heaving himself on board the Going Merry and crashing into Sanji, Sasha having scooped Chopper into her arms and retreated to safety.

"Not again..." Zoro muttered.

"Sorry about that, Sanji." Luffy chuckled.

"Do you not know how to learn your lesson?" Sanji fumed. "I oughta gut you whole!"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?" Nami chided. "Try to act somewhat like a captain."

"Sorry." Luffy muttered. "That's right!" he remembered. "Ace!"

"Is it okay to just leave him there?" Usopp inquired.

"I guess he'll be okay." Luffy shrugged. "Ace is strong."

"He's strong?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah," Sasha nodded. "He hasn't eaten the Mera Mera Fruit for long, but Luffy had never beaten him in a single spar."

"He's real strong." Luffy agreed.

"There's a flesh-and-blood person you could never beat?" Nami was astonished.

"I guess the big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster." Usopp mused.

"But I'll win now if we tired." Luffy declared.

"I assume that's another groundless claim." Zoro sighed.

"Who can win what now?" Ace questioned, jumping on board the ship.

"Ace." Luffy beamed. "This is the crew I was talking about."

"Thank you for taking care of my little brother." Ace told the crew.

"Oh, not at all." the crew, minus Sasha chorused.

"He might be a bit much for you to handle too, but..." Ace grinned.

"No, not at all." everyone else replied.

"Take care of him." Ace requested.

"You probably have lots of catching up to do." Sanji stated. "Why don't you come in? I'll make some tea."

"No, that's okay." Ace assured. "Don't do it on account on me."

"Talk about unexpected..." Usopp gaped when Ace lit Sanji's cigarette on fire.

"Still can't kick that narcoleptic habit, huh Ace?" Sasha teased.

"Shut up." Ace retorted.

"I would've expected him to be as reckless as Luffy." Usopp was awed.

"No, this sensible man can't possibly be Luffy's brother." Nami was in denial.

"He's a nice guy who cares about his brother." Zoro gaped.

"The sea is just full of surprises." Sanji noted.

"Don't let his current demeanor fool you." Sasha snarked. "The first time aniki and I met him, he was a sulky and angsty brat."

"Oi Sasha, don't demolish my first impression." Ace whined, finally focusing on the young female who was constantly in his thoughts for the last three years.

"What first impression?" Sasha snarked back, her eyes glittering in amusement.

"Baroque Works!" Vivi recognized the incoming Billions fleet. "Those are the Billions ships."

"Those guys again?" Luffy sighed.

"Luffy, I'll clean them up." Ace requested and leapt onto his Striker.

"Let's see how skilled this Second Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates really is." Zoro remarked, Ace setting off to face the Billions fleet.

Letting his Striker submerge into the ocean, Ace leapt over the five ships and landed on his resurfacing Striker. "Fire Fist!" he let loose a powerful stream of flames, annihilating all five ship with a single blow.

* * *

"Ace is one of us now!" Usopp cheered. "Cheers!" he, Luffy and Chopper clinked mugs.

"Who said I was joining you?" Ace deathpanned.

"Here's to delicious drinks!" Usopp corrected.

"Don't worry about it." Nami assured. "They're always looking for an excuse to drink to."

"Medicine is horrible!" Luffy declared.

"Should you be agreeing to that, Chopper?" Sasha asked, looking up from her sketchpad at her fellow healer.

"Ace, are you sure you won't join us?" Luffy asked, chewing on a slab of meat.

"I'm chasing a certain man." Ace replied. "His name is Blackbeard."

"He's the pirate who attacked the Drum Kingdom." Vivi gasped.

"He used to be a member of the 2nd Division of the Whitebeard Pirates." Ace added. "One of my men. But he committed the worst possible sin on a pirate ship: he killed a crew member and jumped ship. So, as the Commander, I gotta find and get rid of him."

"So, that' why you're chasing after him?" Usopp realized.

"I came here because I caught wind that Blackbeard was seen in Yuba." Ace stated.

"Then, your destination is the same as ours." Nami gaped.

"We've just entered the Sandora River." Vivi spread out a map. "First, we'll land at Erumalu, then head straight for the interior of Alabasta to reach Yuba here. The leader of the rebel army is in Yuba here." she pointed to the spot Yuba was marked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	43. Arc 4: Erumalu, the City of Green

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 41 out, this is Chapter 42 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 42: Arc 4: Erumalu, the City of Green and the Kung Fu Dugongs!

* * *

"You do realize you're supposed to be _sitting still_ when I'm drawing you, right?" Sasha cast an annoyed look at the grinning Ace who was looking over her shoulder at her half-finished carbon sketch.

"Aw, come on, Sasha-hime." Ace pouted. "Don't be like this. Three years, Sasha-chan." he muttered into her neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Sasha leaned back into his body after setting her sketchpad aside. She bit back a low moan when Ace's lips shifted to suck on her shoulder. "Ace..." her voice hitched when she felt Ace's hand reach up to cup her left breast, his right arm wrapped around her waist to keep her in place. "Not here... the crew's not big on PDA."

"Then, they'd better get used to witnessing it more often." Ace grinned, planting a kiss on his partner's nose. "I've three years of making out to make up for. Your boobs got bigger." he commented, smirking.

"Prat!" Sasha smacked the older pirate on his arm.

* * *

Later that night after dinner...

"You didn't tell us everything about Blackbeard." Sasha gave Ace a pointed look, the reunited lovers were snuggling under the mast.

"What makes you say that?" Ace blinked down at her.

"Because I know you." Sasha replied flatly. "Look, Dalton-san from the Drum Kingdom gave us a rundown on what happened when Blackbeard and his crew pillaged the kingdom. Granted Wapol is a coward, but for Blackbeard to do what he did to the Drum Kingdom, even _with_ Dalton-san as a Devil Fruit user, and a Zoan-type at that, there must be something else that enabled Blackbeard to plunder the Drum Kingdom unchallenged."

"The crew-mate Blackbeard killed, Thatch, found a Devil Fruit." Ace sighed. "And Blackbeard killed him for it."

"A Devil Fruit?" Sasha echoed. "That would make sense. Wait a minute, I'll go get something."

"The Devil Fruit Encyclopedia?" Ace raised an eyebrow at the book in Sasha's hands a while later. "Where did you get that?"

"A gift from Chopper's mentor." Sasha replied and settled back between the Fire Logia user's legs. "Okay, which one did Blackbeard steal?" she asked, flipping open the book.

"That!" Ace pointed at the illustration page of the Yami Yami Fruit.

"The Yami Yami Fruit, huh?" Sasha mused. "Allows the user to control darkness..." she read the description box. "Well, that's a given." she remarked. "And gravity." she continued reading. "Able to nullify Devil Fruit abilities by mere touch?" she exclaimed. "Ace," she looked up at her similarly shocked lover. "You're not going after Blackbeard the way you are."

"Sasha, but..." Ace protested.

"Whitebeard doesn't even _know_ you're going after Blackbeard, right?" Sasha gave him a look that brokered no arguments. "I know you feel responsible for Thatch, but going after Blackbeard right now _will_ get you killed, or worse, captured by the Navy."

"Then, what do you suggest I do?" Ace was frustrated. "I just _can't_ let Teach get away with... what he did!"

"Say, Ace." Sasha voiced. "What do you know about Haki?"

"Haki?" Ace echoed.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Sasha sighed. "You already unlocked Conqueror's Haki, you know."

"I did?" Ace echoed.

"Back in Grey Terminal," Sasha supplied. "Dadan-kaa-san told me what happened to the Bluejam Pirates."

"Ah, that..." Ace recalled.

"You can't _train_ Conqueror's Haki; either you have it or you don't." Sasha lectured. "But Armament Haki on the other hand, can be trained."

"Sasha," Ace gave the smaller female a serious look. "Teach me." he implored.

"You have to manifest it first." Sasha reminded.

* * *

"Nami-san, I'd like to land the ship here for a moment." Vivi informed the navigator.

"What for?" Nami blinked.

"I have an important task for Carue." Vivi looked at the duck. "Carue," she handed the duck a letter once the ship docked. "I want you to go to Alubana Palace on your own and deliver this letter to my father. I've written everything Igaram and I learned about Crocodile and Baroque Works' schemes. And that I've returned to Alabasta alive with supportive friends. Can you do it?" she asked the duck. "You'll have to cross the desert on your own."

With a salute, Carue took off.

"I knew Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords, was in this country." Ace voiced from the deck. "But a pirate trying to steal a kingdom? That sounds like a bad joke. A pirate dropping anchor in one spot and settling down? Don't tell me he's trying to usurp the throne. There could be another side to this takeover thing."

"Another side?" Zoro frowned.

"Some sort of deeper goal..." Ace answered, walking off.

* * *

"We're finally here." Luffy remarked as the ship neared the shore.

"We're finally going into the desert." Chopper added. "I bet it'll be hot..."

"It gets over 50°C in the daytime." Vivi supplied.

"Okay, let's land!" Luffy gave the order.

"What's that?" Zoro wondered, reaching to drop the anchor when a shadow surfaced from the water and a group of Kung Fu Dugongs emerged on the shore.

"Kung Fu Dugongs!" Vivi gasped.

"Chopper, please translate." Sasha requested.

"'If you wanna come on shore, you'll have to beat me first.'" Chopper translated for the Dugong leader. "'Or else, go back to the other side of the shore, cowards.' Is what he said."

"Usopp-san!" Vivi tried to warn Usopp who had jumped off the ship. "Kung Fu Dugongs are strong!"

"One is winning over there." Nami pointed out, Luffy having punched out a Dugong.

"Winning is bad, too!" Vivi exclaimed. "It's a Kung Fu Dugong rule that if someone loses, they become the winner's pupil. The number of pupils just went up!" she exclaimed.

"Are we bringing them with us?" Zoro exclaimed, seeing the whole troop of Kung Fu Dugongs lines up behind Luffy.

"The Dugongs can't cross the desert." Vivi pointed out.

"Too cute..." Sasha voiced Vivi's and Nami's sentiments when the three girls watched the Dugongs nuzzle Luffy. "It won't hurt to bring just _one_ of them with us, right?" she suggested.

Silence blanketed the entire shore as everyone else, minus Luffy, gave her deathpanned looks.

"Guess not." Sasha sighed.

"Luffy, you corrupted Sasha-hime!" Sanji cried.

* * *

"What's this?" Sanji asked, the group stopping on top of a sand dune.

"This is Erumalu." Vivi replied. "It used to be known as the City of Green. The sight of this town explains everything. What the Baroque Works organization has done to this country... what the people of Alabasta are going through... it's a ghost town now, but up until recently, it was a thriving city full of greenery." she added as the group trekked through the sand. "Rain was always scarce, but even so, the city was able to manage by saving every last drop of rainwater it could. But, for three years now, not a single drop of rain has fallen on any part of this country."

"But even without rain, what about the river we just crossed?" Zoro asked.

"Couldn't they just pipe water from in from that big river?" Usopp wondered.

"The answer to that is just up ahead." Vivi replied. "Never in the thousands of years in Alabasta history, has the rain stopped completely. But then, there was one place where the rain fell more than usual. Alubana, the capital. The city with the king's palace. The people called it the King's Miracle. Until what happened that day, at least."

"Dance Powder?" Nami echoed, after Vivi recounted what occurred at the marketplace. "It's also known as the 'Rain-Summoning Powder'." she explained. "I'd only heard stories about it, but a researcher in a country where it doesn't rain created it. By creating a misty smoke from it and letting it rise into the sky, you can artificially cause it to rain."

"Hold on." Usopp stated. "Wouldn't something like that be perfect for this country?"

"As the name suggests, the country that developed Dance Powder was almost happy enough to dance at first." Nami answered.

"But there is a very big catch about it," Sasha continued. "The neighboring country would experience a drought. In other words, Dance Powder quickly makes and artificially matures rain clouds."

"I get it." Usopp realized where Sasha was getting at. "It steals rain that would've normally gone to a neighboring country."

"Eventually, war broke out between the two countries and many lives were lost as a result." Nami added. "Ever since, the World Government has put a worldwide ban on the production and possession of Dance Powder. Is that someone's voice?" she gasped when the wind started picking up as the group traveled through a row of demolished buildings.

"No, it's just wind." Ace corrected.

"It's coming from all directions." Usopp panicked.

"There's no danger." Ace assured. "It's just wind blowing across the town and echoing off old buildings."

"It's as if the city of Erumalu is crying." Vivi muttered. "Here it comes!" she warned as a small sand tornado blew towards them.

"Water Shell!" Sasha reacted, forming a water barrier to shield the group as the sand cyclone blew past them.

"Someone's collapsed!" Nami exclaimed, seeing a person that had fallen on the sand.

"What did my father..." Vivi muttered, kneeling at the skeleton's side. "What did the citizens of this country ever do? These people have worked so hard to live, being natives of a desert land who are forced to fight with nature. Yet he's destroyed their lives. What gives him the right to do that? All the while, as one of the Seven Warlords, he pretends to the hero of the people. No one realizes that he's deceiving the entire country. I can't let him get away with this!"

"Idiots." Sasha muttered, hearing the crumbling sound of a nearby building, Luffy having slammed an enraged fist onto the wall.

"Geez, you're all such kids." Zoro sighed, Luffy, Sanji and Usopp returning from their building pummeling.

"Vivi, let's get going!" Luffy declared.

"Let's go to Yuba." Nami agreed.

"That's where the rebel army is, right?" Zoro reminded.

"Yes," Vivi nodded. "I'm going to persuade their leader to stop the rebellion. All of Alabasta's calamities are Crocodile's doing. I'm going to tell him the truth and having stop the pointless shedding of blood."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	44. Arc 4: Adventure in the Country of Sand!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 42 out, this is Chapter 43 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 42: Arc 4: Adventure in the Country of Sand! The Monsters that Live in the Scorching Land!

* * *

"Burning up..." Luffy moaned, traversing up a sand dune. "Sweat won't even come out..."

"Quit moaning so much, Luffy." Nami chided. "You'll only tire yourself out. Guess he's not listening."

"I can't go on..." Chopper groaned, lying on a makeshift shed as Zoro pulled him along. "I can't take hot weather... I'm fine on cold weather, though..."

"It's cause of all that fur..." Usopp panted. "You should take off that animal suit..."

"What was that, you jerk!" Chopper fumed, turning into his Heavy Point form. "Don't make fun of reindeer!"

"Chopper, don't turn big!" Zoro scolded. "Or else I won't pull you! Just turn back already!" he cut off anymore arguments between Usopp and Chopper.

"It's going to be one of these days." Sasha sighed, already used to her crew's antics.

"You don't seem to be having a hard time, Vivi-chan." Sanji pointed out.

"I was born and raised here, so it doesn't bother me much." Vivi explained.

"It's too much..." Luffy moaned. "It's too hot..."

"Just one drink, Luffy." Nami relented. "Just one mouthful. Don't drink so much!" she smacked Luffy on the head when Luffy took a gulpful of water.

"Stop fighting!" Vivi tried to stop the brawl. "You'll only waste strength!"

Sasha's annoyed twitch increased in size, "WATER LOCK!" she cast her water prison spell en mass, effectively imprisoning _all_ arguing parties in a water bubble each.

Ace just watched in mild amusement as the youngest of the siblings berate the four culprits who were trapped within her bubbles.

* * *

"So hungry..." Luffy whined, the group having settled within a rock formation for the night.

"Don't be so greedy!" Sanji scolded. "It's still raw! Don't eat that!"

"It's so hot in the day." Nami shivered as she and Vivi clustered around the campfire. "What's going on?"

"With nothing to block out the temperature, the desert scorches during the day but falls below freezing during the night." Vivi explained. "The desert is fraught with unpredictable dangers. It must be quite a surprise for you." she approached the silent Ace. "I mean Luffy-san." she clarified. "I was surprised too, at first. Maybe it's that he isn't captain-like or that normal pirate captains are respected by their crewmates. But just this afternoon, a simple drink of water caused that big fight. But, you know, the longer I've been with them,the more I've come to understand." she looked over at the sleeping group gathered around Chopper.

"That's how Luffy does things." Ace stated. "He hasn't changed a bit since he was a kid. Despite how he seems, people always gather around him. Even though he's my little brother, he has a mysterious charm on him."

"That's for sure." Sasha chuckled, raising her head from Ace's shoulder. "Didn't he chase you for, like what, three months, back on Mt. Colubo?"

"Those were the times." Ace reminisced.

* * *

"Throw that away, Luffy-san!" Vivi warned, awakening to next morning to see Luffy holding the tail of a scorpion. "That's a scorpion. It's small but it's very poisonous. You'll die if it stings you. I'm sorry, I should've mentioned this earlier." she apologized after Luffy tossed the scorpion away.

"What is it, Chopper?" Luffy asked when the reindeer went on high alert.

"Something's... coming." Chopper replied.

"Is the wind picking up?" Ace mused, stepping out of the tent he and Sasha shared.

"Everyone, hide behind the rocks!" Vivi warned. "A sandstorm is coming! I forgot to mention it, but sandstorms are one of the desert's greatest dangers!"

"Vivi, it might be a _good_ idea for you to warn us about this kind of things _beforehand_!" Sasha deathpanned. "Ex-equip! Water Drayk Armor! Water Dragon's Dome!" a watery barrier shimmered into existence.

"Thanks, Sasha." Luffy nodded to his sister. "That saved us. Sanji," he turned to the cook. "Let's have a lunch. A Pirate bento."

"Not yet." Sanji replied. "Not until Vivi-chan says so."

"All right." Vivi relented. "Then what do you say we take a break at the next rocks we find?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I should've mentioned this earlier." Vivi sighed after Luffy had let the group's provisions get stolen by a flock of Warusagi birds. "Warusagi birds are 'desert bandits' that trick travelers and steal their belongings."

"There's no use." Ace rested a hand on Zoro's shoulder, the swordsman was about to break up the arguing Luffy and Sanji. "At times like this, it's best to let them have it out."

"Yeah, huh?" Zoro agreed. "Let's take a short break. This heat is what has them fuming."

"Give us our stuff back!" Luffy roared, chasing after the mocking Warusagi birds.

"Not again..." Sasha facepalmed.

"It's been hard on you for the last three years." Ace looked at the younger girl in pity.

"You have _no_ idea." Sasha muttered.

"He's such a lost cause." Zoro snorted.

"That's quite true." Sasha agreed. "Zoro, Sanji, take care of aniki please."

"Sorry." Ace voiced as the two prepared to set off. "For my little brother's ineptness, I apologize for the trouble."

"What is that?" Chopper gasped when the ground rumbled.

"That's...!" Usopp pulled his goggles over his eyes. "Luffy!"

"Why is he on a camel?" Nami asked, seeing Luffy fleeing from the rising sand on a camel.

"A Sandora Dragon!" Vivi exclaimed, recognizing the beast that had emerged from the sand. "They're the largest of the reptiles living in the desert and they wait under the sand for their prey. They have sharp fangs and claws, but they hardly ever use them. The reason being that they tend to swallow their prey whole because they're so large."

"He really does have a gift for attaching trouble." Ace grinned.

"Setting aside the camel for a moment..." Sanji stated.

"What star was he born under to be able to attract trouble like this?" Zoro muttered.

"He's a 'D'." Sasha shrugged. "That's more than enough explanation." she grinned at the other 'D' in the vicinity.

* * *

"Gum Gum..." Luffy jumped off the camel.

"Tatsu..." Zoro readied his swords.

"Epaulet..." Sanji raised his leg.

"Whip!" Luffy let loose his attack.

"Maki!" Zoro's sword slices cut the Sandora Dragon into pieces

"Shoot!" Sanji's kick slammed into the Sandora Dragon's mouth.

* * *

"You don't have to go that far..." Usopp was shocked.

"When they're fighting, you almost pity the monsters." Nami added.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the 'Monster Trio'." Sasha joked.

"That's more?" Nami exclaimed when a second Sandora Dragon emerged from the sand behind them.

"I forgot to mention it, but Sandora Dragons hunt in pairs!" Vivi supplied.

"Mention those things." Usopp, Nami and Chopper deathpanned.

"What a nuisance." Ace looked at the overgrown lizard. "You wanna play?"

"And this coming from the guy who hunted ten foot grizzly bears just for the fun of it when he was ten?" Sasha shot the freckled Logia user a look.

"You're never going to let me take this lying down, are you?" Ace muttered and leapt into the lizard's mouth, incinerating the reptile mere seconds later.

"So, what's with the camel?" Zoro thought to ask as Sanji cooked the lizard meat.

"I dunno." Luffy replied. "It was getting eaten by a mystery plant when I was chasing the birds."

"I knew it!" Chopper beamed, recognizing the camel.

"You know each other?" Luffy asked.

"He gave me a ride when I escaped from Kateroa." Chopper nodded.

"What was that for?" Luffy whined when the camel knocked him off its saddle.

"I am a freedom-loving, hard-boiled, compassionate camel." Chopper translated. "Thanks for helping me out of that pinch. I can give you a lift, but no men allowed. I'm manly."

"I'm so sorry." Nami stroked the beaten-up camel which was pummeled by Luffy, Usopp and Sanji. "My crewmates are so ill-bred. You're a good boy. What should we call you. 'Lashes', it is then." she decided, taking the camel's leash. "Get on, Sasha, Vivi."

"Great..." Sasha muttered as she and Vivi saddled up. "Now, we have a pervy camel for a ride. This is going to end _so_ well."

"Giddy up, Lashes!" Nami instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	45. Arc 4: The Battlefront of Alabasta!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 43 out, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 44: Arc 4: The Battlefront of Alabasta! Rainbase, the City of Dreams!

* * *

On Lashes, after parting ways with Ace in the desert, Nami and Vivi gushed over the new ring Sasha had on her ring finger. The two females had watched Ace's and Sasha's interactions ever since the older pirate boarded the Going Merry and the both had came to the same conclusion: Ace was the one who gave Sasha her promise ring.

And in her mind, Nami was already planning the wedding.

* * *

After arriving in Rainbase...

"The Navy's chasing them again." Sanji sweatdropped, seeing the fleeing Luffy and Usopp escaping from the Navy soldiers chasing after them.

"No way!" Nami exclaimed. "So why are they running this way?"

"Chopper isn't back yet." Sasha pointed out, realizing that the reindeer had not returned from his toilet break.

"Leave him." Zoro retorted. "He'll manage."

"Hey guys!" Luffy shouted. "The Navy is here!"

"You're the one bringing them here!" Zoro snapped, the rest of the group had also taken off running.

"Baroque Works is gonna spot us if we run through the city!" Usopp cried out.

"I think it's too late for that." Zoro remarked, glancing around to see the Billions agents situated around the city, with the crew's photographs in hand.

"Then it's decided." Luffy declared. "Let's go! To where Crocodile is!"

"Do you see that alligator-roof building up ahead?" Vivi pointed to the striped pyramid in front of them. "That's the casino Crocodile runs: Raindinners."

"It'd be best if we split up." Sanji suggested.

"It looks that way." Zoro agreed.

"Alright, see you later." Luffy grinned. "Let's meet at the alligator house!" he informed the others, leaping up the stall awing in front of him, the rest of the crew having split up into two groups at the T-section. "Come and get me, Smokey!" he taunted Smoker.

"White Vine!" Smoker dissolved into smoke, focusing solely on Luffy.

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy expanded his stomach, freeing himself from Smoker's smoke tendril. "That was close." he landed on the ground and resumed running.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Oops." Zoro stopped in his tracks, seeing the Billions agents in front of him and Vivi.

"Mr. Bushido, this direction too." Vivi turned back to see the gathering Billions agents behind them. "The Baroque Works Billions."

"Stuck between the devil and the deep sea, huh?" Zoro smirked. "Go on without me." he pushed Vivi off.

* * *

Somewhere else...

"Usopp, look after Sasha-hime and Nami-san." Sanji instructed. "I'll hold them off." he turned to the Navy soldiers chasing after them. "Go!" he barked.

"Look up ahead!" Nami pointed, the trio having shook off the Billions agents chasing them. "The entrance to Raindinners. It's in the middle of a lake."

"Is no one here yet?" Usopp wondered as they ran up to the entrance. "The enemy!" he screamed when faced with a row of Billions agent snipers before them. "Zoro!" he gaped when the swordsman kicked the snipers to the ground.

"Wasn't Vivi with you?" Nami asked.

"Is she not here yet?" Zoro inquired.

"There's a possibility she's already inside." Sasha suggested.

"Let's hurry then." Nami urged. "Luffy!" she turned when she heard her Captain's yell.

"Plume-Plume is with him!" Zoro realized, seeing Smoker right behind Luffy.

"Let's go!" Luffy shouted. "Run inside, guys!"

"We're going in?" Usopp moaned, the gathered group running into the casino with Luffy in the lead.

"Listen, Crocodile!" Luffy declared. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	46. Arc 4: Storming Raindinners!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 44 out, this is Chapter 45 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 45: Arc 4: The Trap of Certain Defeat! Storming Raindinners!

* * *

"Crocodile!" Luffy roared once they entered the casino. "Come out! I came all this way to kick your ass!"

"That's not gonna make him come out here!" Nami snapped, both her and Usopp slapping their Captain upside the head.

"We're dealing with the country's hero." Usopp reminded. "Are you trying to make the patrons our enemy too?"

"What do we do then?" Luffy asked.

"Hold on." Usopp stated. "Without Vivi, we won't know who Crocodile is."

"Speaking of which, where is Vivi?" Nami wondered.

"Vivi! Crocodile!" the three shouted. "Where are you?"

"Oi!" Zoro twitched.

"It's times like this, I'm _so_ glad we're the mature ones." Sasha muttered.

"I've got you now, Straw Hat!" Smoker finally caught up.

"Smoker!" Nami recognized the Navy Captain.

"You think you can just scurry all over the place." Smoker growled.

"It's Smokey!" Luffy panicked and led his crew off.

"What's that smoke freak doing here in Rainbase?" Usopp wondered.

"I'd say he's taken quite a liking to Luffy." Zoro joked.

"The path splits!" Luffy noted, after they were led through a corridor to the VIP suite.

"VIPs go to the left." Usopp read the sign.

"And it says pirates go that way." Nami added.

"Pirates go this way!" Luffy turned.

"Huh?" the group blinked when they met a dead end, only to have the ground open underneath them.

"What in the world is going on?" Smoker asked.

"I can't believe we fell for this trick." Zoro muttered.

"A trapdoor!" Luffy realized.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, aniki." Sasha rolled her eyes.

* * *

"A clever trap." Luffy admitted, the group now found themselves in a Sea Prism Stone cage.

"It wasn't our fault." Usopp agreed.

"We could have avoided it!" Nami snapped. "You did exactly what the enemy wanted! I can't believe how stupid you are!"

"Anyways, I'm suddenly out of strength..." Luffy muttered.

"Are you hungry or something?" Usopp asked.

"I have no strength..." Luffy moaned, Smoker having suddenly attacked him with his jitte, the tip of the weapon was poked into Luffy's chest. "Just like when I fell in water..."

"I see," Sasha realized. "Sea Prism Stone."

"That's right." Smoker confirmed. "At the tip of this jitte is a material called Sea Prism Stone. A strange type of stone that supposedly only existed in one certain sea. Not much is known about it, but it basically gives off the same energy as the ocean. You can think of it as the sea in solid form."

"So it makes Luffy weak?" Zoro concluded.

"All Navy HQ prison cells are made of it." Smoker added. "To prevent criminals with Devil Fruit powers from escaping."

"In other words, this prison is also made of the same thing." Sasha looked at the cage. "No wonder I sensed the same resonance from it as the ocean."

"If it weren't, I'd be long gone by now." Smoker remarked. "After making it none of you take to the seas again."

"That's right." Crocodile droned. "Give it up. You're all going to die together, so why not get along first?"

"Crocodile!" Smoker recognized the Warlord's voice.

At that, Crocodile turned his swerve chair around and faced his captives.

"So he's one of the Seven Warlords?" Zoro growled.

"Looks as despicable as I thought." Smoker snorted.

"You're really the wild dog I've heard about, Smoker-kun." Crocodile taunted. "It seems you never once believed I was on your side. But yes, you're correct. Smoker, I think I'll have you die an 'accidental' death. I'll inform the government that you fought well against the lowly 'Straw Hat' pirate. I don't know why you're come to this country, but I assume you are on your own. The government would never have sent you here. Because everyone trusts me, as a Warlord of the Sea."

"So you're Crocodile?" Luffy hissed.

"Straw Hat Luffy." Crocodile looked disdainfully at the younger pirate. "You've done well to come this far. I promise to get rid of you, so wait a little more." our guest of honor has yet to arrive. I just sent my partner to pick her up."

* * *

"Crocodile!" Vivi roared, after Robin led her to the basement.

"Welcome Vivi, Princess of Alabasta." Crocodile declared. "No, Miss Wednesday. I'm impressed you managed to evade our assassins to come this far."

"I would go as far as it takes!" Vivi snapped. "Because I want you to die, Mr. 0! If only you didn't come to this country...!" drawing out her yoyos, she charged at the Warlord. "Alabasta would've remained peaceful! Peacock String Slasher!" she sent her string weapon straight at Crocodile, who then turned into sand, rendering the attack ineffective.

"It's no use." Smoker remarked.

"Satisfied?" Crocodile dissolved into sand and reappeared behind Vivi. "As a citizen of this country, you surely know that I have the power of the Sand-Sand Fruit."

"A sand person?" Usopp gaped.

"Now I understand why rain has not visited Alabasta for the last three years." Sasha stated. "Water and sand do not mix." she gave Crocodile a stern look. "That is why to make sure your abilities worked at all times, you prevented the rain from falling."

"Very clever." Crocodile mocked. "But that won't help you in this case. Sit." he forced Vivi on a chair. "Perfect, the party is just starting."

"It just turned noon." Robin reported. "Operation Utopia is beginning."

"It will be this pathetic little kingdom that dies, Miss Wednesday." Crocodile laughed. "I'm going to wipe out Alabasta from the face of the earth! All people, big and small, will be sucked into eternal darkness as they writhe in pain. Let Operation Utopia commence!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	47. Arc 4: The Terrifying Banana Gators

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 45 out, this is Chapter 46 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 46: Arc 4: The Terrifying Banana Gators and Mr. Prince!

* * *

"Just what are you planning to do with Alabasta?" Vivi demanded.

"Would you like to know the type of people I look down on most of all?" the smirking Crocodile taunted. "Hypocrites who treasure the so-called 'happiness of the people'."

"You intend to kill my father?" Vivi glared. "As if you could ever do that?"

"There's no need to shout." Crocodile tsked. "I have no such intention. He's not even worth killing. I'm going to let Cobra taste humiliation far crueler than death. That's no way for a princess of a country to look." he mocked.

"I'll ask one more time!" Vivi snapped. "Just what is Operation Utopia? Tell me!"

"Now, now." Crocodile chided. "Do you realize where you stand in this situation?"

"Answer the question!" Vivi ordered.

"You're a valiant princess." Crocodile admitted. "But very well: the operation has already began. I'll tell you about the plan to end this country. About Operation Utopia..." and he detailed how he had Mr. 2 impersonate Cobra and burn down Nanohara just to force the rebellion army into action. "Well, do you like it? The operation you once participated in has now blossomed. If you listened closely, you could probably hear the howls of Alabasta. And they all think the same thing. 'Protect Alabasta.'"

"Stop it!" Vivi screamed. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Isn't that just heartrending?" Crocodile mocked. "Love for the kingdom will be what destroys the kingdom. So many moves I've made to make it this far. The sabotage to instigate the citizens, directing the royal army's misconduct. Have you any idea why I'd go to such lengths to attain this country?"

"The Ancient Weapon: Pluton." Sasha started plainly. "That _is_ what you really after, am I right? Too bad though," she smirked. "Even if you _did_ manage to awaken it, you won't be able to use it."

"What do you mean?" Crocodile turned a glare at the unfazed water user.

"That's because you're missing the _one_ key to gain access to its power." Sasha informed. "The blood of a God."

"A hole?" Vivi gasped when the sneering Crocodile dropped the cage's key into the water tank.

"It won't be too long before their fight to the death begins." Crocodile declared. "To stop the rebellion, you'd need to leave at once, Miss Wednesday. Or will you save these people instead? Though it doesn't help that I accidentally dropped the key below the floor into the banana gators' den."

"What's that insanely huge alligator?" Nami exclaimed, seeing the congregation of alligators swim about in the water tank.

"This room is underwater?" Usopp echoed.

One of the Banana Gators sniffed the fallen key and swallowed it.

"A Banana Gator swallowed the key to your cell!" Vivi informed the trapped group. "Banana Gators are so ferocious that they even prey on Sea Kings. Get near one and you'll be eaten in one bite."

"I apologize for clumsily dropping the key." Crocodile smirked. "Plus, there's no telling which one swallowed it."

"Damn!" Zoro cursed. "If we can get out of here, I could handle those reptiles.

"Well then." Crocodile snapped his fingers and the door in front of him opened. "We must be going a little earlier than you. Also, this room will be destroyed automatically in one hour's time. The secret underground room I've used as Baroque Works president is no longer of use. It will soon fill with water and be submerged in Rainbase's lake. One million innocent citizens or a mere five pirates with no future? Only one choice can be saved, though the odds are low for both. Your feelings are you ante, Miss Wednesday. Do you like gambling? With so many fools in this country, this was such an easy job. The juvenile rebels and the old man digging in Yuba, for example. A foolish old man who keeps pecking away every day at an oasis that's long dead. He keeps at it, despite the constant sandstorms. Tell me, Straw Hat Luffy, do you think sandstorms can strike towns perfectly time after time?"

"What are you saying?" Vivi demanded.

"You did it?" Luffy concluded.

"Exactly, aniki." Sasha confirmed. "Sand and water don't mix; with him eating the Sand-Sand Fruit, rain is his main antithesis. Take that away and he'll be able to use his abilities to its fullest."

"I'll kill you!" Vivi swore as Crocodile and Robin sauntered off.

"Water is leaking in!" Usopp panicked when the water in the tank burst out from the trap doors. "The whole room's gonna be flooded if we don't do something! Vivi, do something!"

"The kingdom or my friends, you say?" Vivi growled. "I doubt you really plan on giving anything back. You plan to take my life too before I reach Alubana. I know full well that nothing will end unless I beat you. You don't even know anything about this country's people, history, way of life... you don't know anything about it!"

"Vivi, do something!" Luffy shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"Finally starting to beg for your life, Straw Hat Luffy?" Crocodile mocked. "But it's only natural. Everyone is afraid of dying."

"If we die, who's going to kick your ass?" Luffy snapped.

"Don't flatter yourself, small fry." Crocodile snorted.

"You're the small fry." Luffy glared.

Crocodile snapped his fingers and a Banana Gator emerged from the hatch on the ground. "Well, this is your chance to abandon them, Miss Wednesday." he remarked. "If you wish to stop the rebellion, that is."

"It's so big!" Vivi took a step back when faced with the oversized reptile.

"Look out the windows!" Nami pointed out.

"They're all waiting their turn!" Usopp panicked, seeing the row of Banana Gators lining up outside.

"Peacock String..." Vivi readied her weapon when an immense Haki flooded the underwater room, keeping the Banana Gator rooted to the ground.

"This power..." Smoker was alerted by the powerful Haki wave. "I sense such a powerful Haki from this girl..." his eyes focused on Sasha. "What on earth is this? I've never felt such an immense Haki. It's isn't any Conqueror Haki I've felt before... it's more powerful... and greater... no... this Conqueror Haki is one that overflows the entire universe... who is this Sasha..."

* * *

"Someone's calling." Robin pointed out in the underwater tunnel, the Mini Den Den Mushi she had on her started ringing. "What?" she took the call.

"Hello?" Sanji voiced from the other end. "Can you hear me?"

"You're a Millions, right?" Robin asked.

"Hurry up and state your business." Crocodile took over. "What happened?"

"I've heard that voice before." Sanji noted. "Heya, you've called the Kuso Restaurant."

"I'm certain we have all five Straw Hat pirates inside that cell." Crocodile remarked. "All that's left is their pet. Does that mean there are still others?"

"Sanji-san..." Vivi muttered. "That's right. Sanji-san and Tony-kun are still outside."

"Just who are you?" Crocodile demanded.

"Me?" Sanji echoed. "I'm Mr. Prince."

"Where are you?" Crocodile growled.

"'Fraid I can't say." Sanji taunted. "If I did, you'd come to get rid of me. Though, setting aside whether or not you can get rid of me, I'm not so stupid as to give up information so easily. Unlike you, Mr. 0."

"Prince, help!" Usopp screamed. "We've been caught! There's no time!"

"Sounds like my crew's right by your side." Sanji chuckled. "In that case, I'm gonna..."

"Troublesome bastard!" a huffing voice took over after a gunshot was heard. "We've caught him. What should we do with this strange man?"

"Where are you?" Crocodile asked. "Tell me!"

"The right gate of a casino in Rainbase called Raindinners." the Millions agent replied.

"That is great." Crocodile drawled. "Let's go to the front gate."

* * *

"Vivi," the manifested Water Empress turned to Vivi. "Get outside to get help from Sanji and Chopper."

"Alright." Vivi nodded and started climbing up the stone staircase.

"Kneel!" Sasha turned her focus on Crocodile and Robin, strengthening her Divine Haki to bind both Devil Fruit users to the ground.

With both Crocodile and Robin immobilized, Vivi took the chance to escape.

 _What is this pressure..._ Crocodile was forced to one knee. _I can't move..._

 _What is this immense power..._ Robin hid her wince, sweat dripping from her forehead. _Could she be..._ her eyes widened when she saw the silhouette of Queen Selena appeared behind Sasha. _Queen Selena?_ She recognized the image of the woman from the prayer shrine Clover had kept within the Tree of Knowledge, the aged scholar had related to her numerous times that for generations, the islanders on Ohara revered the Water Dragon Goddess.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	48. Arc 4: The Wax-Wax Ball!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 46 out, this is Chapter 47 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 47: Arc 4: The Key to a Great Comeback Escape! The Wax-Wax Ball!

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Crocodile twitched, he and Robin hurried to the entrance of the casino once they were freed from their confines.

"It was a man calling himself Mr. Prince..." one of the defeated Billions muttered.

"Him?" Crocodile growled.

* * *

"The water!" Luffy panicked as the water started gushing in. "We're gonna die!"

"Here he comes!" Nami shouted, the Banana Gator closing his mouth on the cage, only to have its teeth break from the impact.

"Hey, you guys." Smoker voiced. "How much do you guys know? That woman who was at Crocodile's side, she's had a price on her head by the World Government for 20 years. The price was over 700,000, as I recall. The moment those two join forces, this became more than a simple coup. This can only develop into a matter that whole world will get dragged into, if they're left to it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy fumed. "I don't need any excuse like that to kick his ass!"

"I see..." Smoker realized. "So, how are we getting out of here?"

"I'm kind of losing my nerve." Luffy muttered.

"This is bad!" Usopp caught Luffy before he hit the water.

"Damn it!" Zoro cursed. "If only I'd mastered my Armament Haki, this cage would be nothing."

"Try as hard as you can not to make any noise at mealtime." Sanji stated. "Bad Manner Kick Course!" he sent the Banana Gator flying upwards with a kick. "Hey there. Been waiting long?"

"Stop goofing around and find the key already!" Zoro snapped.

"Here they come, one after the next." Sanji noted, seeing the rest of the Banana Gators lined up in front of him. "Brunch together as much as you like, and come get me, you damn bananas. Anyone with manners as poor as yours, who would attack a lady, gets some manners beaten into them, but good."

"Take out the third one who just came in." Smoker advised. "His growl is the same as the one who swallowed the key."

"I can't really tell." Luffy admitted. "The key to the cage!" he exclaimed, seeing Sanji kick out a stone ball from the alligator. "That doesn't look like a key."

"Wax-Wax Ball!" Mr. 3 broke himself free. "Release! Water! It's a miracle!"

"Mr. 3!" Vivi recognized the Wax-Wax Fruit eater. "What is he doing in the belly of an alligator?"

"I'm alive again!" Mr. 3 breathed in relief, gulping down water. "I thought I was dead there. What's this?" he picked up the key that the alligator threw up.

"Hand that key over to us!" Luffy, Usopp and Nami clawed.

"It's you guys!" Mr. 3 exclaimed. "I know what's going on now." he grinned.

"You're Mr. 3, are you?" Sanji glared at the Wax-Wax man. "Hand over the key quietly."

"Here come a long throw!" Mr. 3 smirked and tossed the key away. "I don't know who you are, but you appear to be on their side. If you want the key, go find it."

"That bastard..." Sanji hissed. "That was a good-for-nothing thing to pull."

"Sanji, just make him use his wax-wax ability to create a new key." Sasha suggested.

"Indeed." Sanji smirked. "Nicely done, candle man." he noted, having beaten Mr. 3 up to force him to create a new key. "Let's get moving." he informed the united group, after kicking Mr. 3 into a wall. "There's little time."

"I'm sure the first route they took is towards Alubana." Nami agreed.

"But there are so many Banana Gators that way." Vivi reminded.

"Really?" Sasha deathpanned, Luffy's and Zoro's combined efforts had taken out the rest of the Banana Gators.

"The walls are crumbling!" Luffy exclaimed as the pressure of the water forced the walls an windows to break.

"We're getting out of here!" Sanji barked.

"Water Lock!" Sasha activated her water bubble, encasing the group, plus Smoker within its confines before the wave of water crashed into them.

* * *

"Let's just hurry on ahead." Sanji pressed, the group were now safe on shore. "We've lost quite a bit of time. Vivi-chan, can we still make it?

"I don't know." Vivi admitted.

"Thalassa Sasha!" Smoker barked, Zoro reacting to block off the Navy Captain's jitte. "Why did you save my life?"

"Do I need a reason not to?" Sasha questioned. "Live, Captain Smoker; the Navy needs someone of your integrity."

"Come on, let's go." Sanji remarked. "The marines are coming. Which way is Alubana?"

"Straight to the east." Vivi took the lead.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	49. Arc 4: Selena Rages!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 47 out, this is Chapter 48 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha (Might end up as a Law/Sasha pairing later if I end up killing Ace at Marineford _and_ if reviewers don't mind the age gap)

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 48: Arc 4: Selena Rages! Rebel Army vs. Royal Army!

* * *

"Hey, you guys!" Chopper waved, riding on a Moving Crab with Lashes on board.

"That's a Moving Crab!" Vivi recognized the giant crab.

"Hop on board." Chopper pulled the Moving Crab to a stop before his reunited crew. "He's Lashes' friend." he explained. "Lashes was born in this town, and has lots of friends in the area. He's kind of pervy, though."

"Amazing!" Vivi gushed. "Moving Crabs are always submerged under the sand, so they're very nearly phantom crabs."

"Guys, hang on tight." Chopper warned. "Let's go! We're off!" he took the reins and steered the Moving Crab forward.

"What?" Zoro gaped when suddenly Crocodile's hook grabbed onto Vivi, pulling her back using a trail of sand. "Stop, Chopper!" he shouted.

"It's him!" Luffy glared. "Why, you...!" lifting himself onto the backtracking hook, he pulled Vivi free and tossed her to Zoro who caught her. "You guys go on ahead!" he shouted, allowing himself to be taken by Crocodile. "I can handle this myself."

"Get going, Chopper." Sasha instructed. "Keep going to Alubana."

"Got it." Chopper nodded and had the Moving Crab move forward.

"Are we leaving him behind?" Usopp asked. "That's cold."

"Luffy-san!" Vivi screamed.

"It's alright, Vivi." Nami assured. "He'll be fine."

"Listen Vivi." Zoro added. "He will keep Crocodile under control. The moment that the rebel army started running, the time limit on this land was set. Once the royal army and rebel army meet, this land, the Kingdom of Alabasta, will be gone. If you're the one and only hope of preventing that, then you have to survive, no matter what."

"Though, I do hope he remembers what I said about water being the Sand-Sand Fruit's antithesis." Sasha mused. "That, using Armament Haki will allow him to touch Crocodile."

* * *

"Time's up." Sasha pocketed her pocket watch, as she and Vivi stepped out from the rock crevice on their ducks.

"We have to hurry." Vivi pressed. "The rebel army is already just over there." _We'll stop them!_ She swore, hurrying Carue up. _If I don't stop them now, then this will all be for naught._

Stopping right between the palace and the charging rebel army, Vivi and Sasha pulled down their hoods.

 _Please Leader, listen to what I have to say._ Vivi pleaded. "Stop, rebel army!" she shouted, stretching her arms out. "This fight is a set-up! Please! Listen to me!"

Left with no option, Sasha drew on her Divine Haki and expanded it outwards, the intense pressure rooting the charging camels to the sand.

Just then, a sudden cannonball was shot from the palace walls, the impact rising a wall of sand between the two females and the rebel army.

"Did you see two people just now?" Kohza asked, his camel continuing its path, the cannonball having disrupted Sasha's Haki ripple.

"This is no time for nonsense!" his second in command retorted. "Never mind that, they're already shooting at us!"

"What was that for?" Vivi shielded her eyes. "There's no visibility now. What kind of dumb move was that, royal army?" she turned to the palace.

"Vivi, Carue." Sasha told the two Alabasta natives. "Cover your ears. It's time I took drastic measures." not waiting for the two of them to answer, she channeled her Will and drew on her Inner Dragon.

Vivi watched in stunned awe as a towering water Eastern dragon encircled itself around Sasha's body. Carue, on the other hand, went on his knees in revere of the majestic Ruler of Beasts.

Said Ruler of Beasts let out a deafening roar, forcing the rebel army's camels to kneel over in fright.

"Vivi!" Usopp called out, riding towards the two girls in a horse. "So this is where you two are. We can still make it in time. Hurry up and hop on."

"Usopp, prove yourself." Sasha, in her Selena mode, turned to Usopp.

"You doubt who I am?" Usopp snorted. "See?" he showed the two girls the bandage on her forearm.

"That alone proves you're not Usopp." Sasha concluded. "Kneel!" she commanded, the sheer force of her Haki coerced the horse to buckle over and Mr. 2 to shed his disguise.

"I wonder what gave it away." Mr. 2 panted, crumpling under the pressure of Sasha's Haki. "I thought I was perfect. We got a report from Zero-chan that you all had the same mark wrapped up on you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	50. Arc 4: Vivi's Fateful Decision!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 48 out, this is Chapter 49 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 49: Arc 4: Vivi's Fateful Decision!

* * *

With Sasha effectively subduing Mr. 2, Carue plucked Vivi onto his back and made a beeline for the stairs towards the palace, the rebel army had already made its way into the inroads of the capitol after ditching their transports.

A nudge from her duck's beak caused Sasha to turn to her yellow ride. Giving the duck an acknowledging nod and casting a glare at immobile Mr. 2, Sasha climbed onto her duck and the two took off after Vivi and Carue.

"You're not getting away!" Mr. 2 swore, getting to his feet, his legs still wobbling under the pressure Sasha put him under. "Swan Dash!" he sped towards the two girls.

"We're too late." Sasha breathed, catching up with Vivi, the two girls watched as the fighting carried on.

"Carue, can you get through the battlefield?" Vivi pleaded. "We can't find Kohza in all of this confusion, so we'll get to the palace, to find Chaka." "Before the rebel army reaches the center of the city."

"I caught up to you!" Mr. 2 sang.

"Darn, a stray bullet!" Sasha cursed, a fired bullet was shot between Carue and the duck she was riding on and forcing both ducks to dodge the bullet's path. "Now!" she barked, he eyes spotting a clear path instantly.

"It's no use!" Mr. 2 continued his chase.

Two headbutts from the two ducks with Sanji threw Mr. 2 to the ground.

"Nice timing, Sanji." Sasha grinned.

"You guys can stand down." Sanji instructed the two ducks with him. "You have a rebellion to stop, right, Vivi-chan? I'll take care of him."

With Sanji taking over the fight, the two girls hurried on.

* * *

"It's the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad!" one of the royal soldiers guarding a nearby bunker reported, spotting the two ducks. "It's Princess Vivi! Let them through!"

"Where is my father?" Vivi pressed, alighting from Carue. "Where is he now?"

"The thing is..." the soldier cast a side look.

"In that case, take us to where Chaka is." Vivi ordered. "There's something I want him to do."

* * *

"The Princess has come back!" one of the royal guards in the palace relayed the message.

"Are you insane, Vivi-sama?" Chaka was shocked at Vivi's request. "If we did that..."

"If we did that, what?" Vivi challenged. "This land would be finished? It wouldn't, would it? This place isn't Alabasta, after all. The Kingdom of Alabasta is the people who are hurting each other now! It's because of them that this place first became a country. If we can stop this war, then that's good enough! Please! If we can draw everyone's eyes over here for a few seconds, then I will come up with something from there. I swear, I will! Destroy... this palace!"

"What are you saying, Princess?" the surrounding guards were stunned. "This palace has a 4000 year history! Please don't go through with this foolish idea, Vivi-sama! Chaka-sama, don't let your judgment go astray! The king is no present. We cannot allow you to do this on your own!"

"I shall do as you say!" Chaka knelt before Vivi, accepting his orders.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	51. Arc 4: Confrontation At the Royal Palace

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 49 out, this is Chapter 50 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, familial Luffy/Sasha, patriotic Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 50: Arc 4: Confrontation At the Royal Palace

* * *

"What can I say about this situation we are in?" Chaka mused.

"It's okay." Vivi assured. "I understand. There was nothing you can do, except to intercept the rebel army. Igaram aside, you've done well in suppressing the the uprising for over two years. But I was not wrong. I met some true friends who are going to save Alabasta."

"Vivi-sama," Chaka voiced. "Over the two years that I have not seen you, you have become quite beautiful. Not to mention," he turned to bow slightly to Sasha. "I would never have expected to be graced by the presence of the Lord of Beasts. Once we have seen this war through, I would like to hold a banquet for those pirates."

"Chaka-sama!" two guards burst through the door. "Is it true that you are going to blow up the royal castle? The soldiers are getting the explosives ready."

"I am the one who gave the order." Vivi interjected. "Please use as much explosive as there is. In order to stop the senseless fighting, and to save the lives of the people of Alabasta, we will blow up the royal palace."

"Everything here is okay!" one of the guards reported, a fire torch in hand. "We can ignite at anytime."

"This castle has taken in Alabasta's history for 4000 years." Vivi looked up at the palace's roof. "It has been a source of pride for me. But if we destroy the royal palace, the people will stop fighting and pay attention. I will be able to tell them the truth in my own words. Okay, light them!"

"What is this?" Chaka gasped when a sudden whirlwind of sand blew the guards away.

"We can't have that." Crocodile drawled, manifesting on top of the palace. "That was quite a treacherous thing to do, wasn't it, Miss Wednesday? This is soon to be my house."

"Crocodile!" Vivi hissed. "Father!" she recognized the unconscious king in Crocodile's arms.

"It sure is nice to have a palace, huh?" Crocodile mused. "It's a fine place to look down on the filth below."

"Where is Luffy-san?" Vivi glared.

"You mean Straw Hat?" Crocodile inquired. "That puny rookie? He's dead."

"Luffy-san's dead?" Vivi retorted. "You're lying!"

"It's not a lie." Crocodile corrected. "Straw Hat is buried under the sands of Rain Base, Miss Wednesday. If only he hadn't gotten involved with you, he could've lived a long life."

"There's no way he could be killed by someone like you!" Vivi argued.

"Well, it's thanks to their sacrifice that you're able to rant right now." Crocodile shrugged. "Give them your deepest thanks, so at least the dead can..."

"Aniki losing to the likes of you would be a serious disgrace to the 'Will of D', Crocodile." Sasha cut in.

"'Will of D'?" Crocodile's grin turned into a scowl.

"Ace would probably melt aniki's rubbery butt once he finds out." Sasha added.

* * *

"I hope we can have some peace and quiet now." Robin noted, having barricaded the palace doors to prevent the guards outside from charging in.

"Father!" Vivi cried out after Crocodile nailed Cobra to the wall.

"Let His Majesty go, Crocodile!" Chaka demanded.

"Hey, hey." Crocodile tsked. "Did you really think 'd agree to let him go after going through all the trouble to immobilize him like that? Seriously, try and use your head."

"I'm sorry, Vivi..." Cobra muttered. "I couldn't make use of the chance that you risked your life to create..."

"Father..." Vivi sobbed.

"You..." Cobra's attention was turned to Sasha. "Those eyes... the aura you have... you really are... I've been waiting for you, Dragon Queen..."

"Anyway, Miss Wednesday," Crocodile cut in. "Let me tell you something first. I don't intend to keep you or your father alive. When a kingdom dies out, it's just as natural for a royal family to die as well. However, before I take the throne, there's something that I need to ask you, the current king." he walked towards Cobra. "In fact, this is indeed my biggest goal. Cobra, where is the Pluton?"

"How do you know that name?" Cobra was stunned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	52. Arc 4: The Ancient Weapon Pluton!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 50 out, this is Chapter 51 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 51: Arc 4: Secret Passed Down in the Royal Family! The Ancient Weapon Pluton!

* * *

"I hear that one shot from Pluton will completely destroy an island." Crocodile added. "The world's most destructive weapon from ancient times, also called a god. It should be sleep somewhere in this country."

"An ancient weapon..." Vivi gaped. "Such a thing exists in this country? And Father knew about it?"

"A secret passed down with the throne..." Chaka mused.

"That's been my goal right from the start." Crocodile admitted. "With it, I will be able to build the most powerful military state here."

"In order to achieve that, all this time you've been...!" Chaka realized.

"Once I become the king of this country, it's easy to bring pirates in this area under my umbrella." Crocodile boasted. "My influence will increase, and I will eventually gain more power than even the World Government. It'll be a dreamlike country."

"There's no way the World Government would allow that!" Cobra argued.

"They probably wouldn't." Crocodile agreed. "That's why I need it: the powerful Pluton."

"I don't know where on earth you heard that name, but I don't know where it is and I'm not even certain such a thing really exists somewhere in this country." Cobra confessed.

"I see." Crocodile noted. "What you say probably isn't a complete lie. I did think that was also possible. I do know, too, that its very existence is in doubt. According to my plan, the rebel army will reach that Square within 20 minutes or so and start fighting. After that, in other words, at 4.30pm, 30 minutes from now, I've ordered that a powerful cannonball be shot into the Square. It's a special shell that can destroy anything within a 5 km diameter. The view from here will completely change, too. No one from either the royal army or the rebel army will survive. Hence, the battle will be ceased forever. Aren't you happy?" he mocked. "After all, you want to stop them so badly. Instead of doing things in a roundabout way like blowing up the palace, it'll be quicker if we just completely blow up both the armies."

"How you can do such a thing?" Vivi hissed. "What on earth did they do to you to deserve it?"

"By living, apparently, from his monologuing." Sasha deathpanned. "Seriously, why are all the bosses we fight so egoistic?"

"Now," Crocodile ignored the jab. "Mr. Cobra. Let me ask you another question. Where can I find the Poneglyph?"

"If I tell you where it is..." Cobra started. "No, I'll show you..." he relented.

"12th Generation of the Nefeltari Royal Family, Nefeltari Cobra," Sasha addressed Cobra sternly, her Selena personnel coming forth as her Divine Haki flared. "Have you forgotten the sacred oath your ancestor, Nefeltari Augusta, had sworn to me: to _never_ reveal the whereabouts of the Poneglyph I have entrusted your family to safeguard? You will give me a satisfactory answer as to why your family decided to betray me all those centuries ago." she promised. "But first," she turned to Crocodile. "I will personally honor the viva voce agreement between myself and your ancestor. Ex-quip: Armor of the Desert Conqueror!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	53. Arc 4: The Battle is Over!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 51 out, this is Chapter 52 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 52: Arc 4: The Battle is Over! Kohza Raises the White Flag!

* * *

Crocodile's eyebrows raised slightly at the sight of the massive seawater colored spear the weapons mistress held in her hand. Deciding that she was of no threat, the Warlord sent a burst of sand at the water elementalist.

"Iconoclast Spear: Oceanic Vortex!" Sasha leveled her weapon at the sand tendril, nullifying it with a column of seawater, the resulting wave of salt water washing over Crocodile.

"Sea water?" Crocodile spat out the mouthful of ocean water.

"Too slow." Sasha tsked, the pointed tip of her Iconoclast Spear was now poised in front of Crocodile's chest. "Sea Bubble." a sphere of ocean water formed at the tip and entered the Warlord's body.

"Please wait, Chaka-sama!" a voice shouted from the opened door.

"You guys..." Chaka turned.

"Kicking Claw Force!" Vivi recognized the Elite Guard Unit.

"Don't do it!" Cobra warned. "Stay away from this man!"

"Your Majesty, defending you to the death is our mission!" the leader of the Guard Unit declared. "We just can't stay away from him! When dealing with one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, we have to do whatever it takes, even if it's unfair. All four of us will fight together to set things right."

"Those bruises!" Chaka gaped, seeing the wounds on the four guard's bodies. "Don't tell me you guys..."

"They didn't..." Cobra realized the same thing.

"In order to boost their power temporarily, they drank the water that shortens their lives..." Chaka gasped. "The forbidden fuel... they only have a few minutes left to live. They can't be saved."

"Chaka-sama, please forgive us for doing this without your consultation..." the leader of the Guard Unit apologized. "However, we have to make him realize this country's pain..." with that, all four guards jumped at Crocodile to attack in unison.

"That's not smart." Crocodile stepped back to avoid the attack, the Warlord having found himself unable to disseminate into sand. "You should value your life. Wretch," he glared at Sasha after the four Elite Guards died on the ground in front of him. "What did you do?"

"Noticed it, didn't you?" Sasha smiled serenely, swapping out the Iconoclast Spear with the Water Draconic Blade. "I merely leveled the playing field. Chaka-san, you have about ten minutes before the effect of the 'Sea Bubble' fades. Use that time well."

"You have my thanks, Lady Sasha." Chaka nodded and activated his Zoan-type Devil Fruit abilities.

"I see, a Zoan-type." Crocodile mused.

"Dog Dog Fruit: Model, Jackal!" Chaka dashed towards Crocodile, fully morphed. "Howling Fangs!"

"Being weak is a crime." Crocodile smirked, having dispatched off Chaka easily.

"Vivi!" Kohza arrived to the scene.

"Kohza!" Vivi recognized the blond.

"I see..." Cobra realized. "You came through the shortcut you used to use."

"Is something wrong with my eyes?" Kohza wondered as he surveyed the scene. "I came to persuade the royal army, but... Chaka..." he looked at his swordsmanship teacher. "The king is about to be killed by the country's hero. It's hard to believe what I'm seeing."

"This has become interesting." Crocodile laughed. "You're in the middle of the battle now and yet both sides' leaders are facing each other here. This war is now a fight to the death between lizards whose heads are broken off.

"Kohza, listen..." Vivi started.

"Vivi, who took the rain away from this country?" Kohza cut her off.

"It was me, Kohza." Crocodile bragged. "Everything you thought was the king's doing was a 'trap' for my company. Over the past two years, you guys played right into our hands when the royal family and army were desperately chasing our shadows. You probably could've die happy if you didn't know the fact."

"Don't listen to him, Kohza!" Cobra shouted. "There're still things you can do. Save as many citizens are you can."

"Within less than half an hour, the Palace Square will be blown up." Chaka added. "Hurry!" he barked as Crocodile raised his hook to finish him off.

"No!" Vivi tackled Kohza before he reached the staircase.

"Move, Vivi!" Kohza demanded. "What're you doing? The Square is about to become a battlefield. If it really gets blown up..."

"I won't..." Vivi swore. "I won't let it become a battlefield! You're still panicking. What do you think will happen if they realize now that the Square'll be blown up? It won't just be a panic. Once that happens, the war will no longer stop. No one will be saved. Isn't that right?"

"What a clever judgment." Crocodile grinned.

"What we should do is decided from the beginning." Vivi continued to rant. "Which is to stop this plotted rebellion. And you're the only one who can do it."

"And you think I'll just sit back and watch?" crocodile manifested behind the pair, the effects of Sasha's 'Ocean Bubble' having just worn off.

Both Chaka and Sasha acted, blocking off Crocodile's hook with their weapons.

"I am the Jackal!" Chaka declared. "Alabasta's guardian deity! The one who destroys the enemies of the royal family! As long as I still live, I fight! Do as you want, both of you!"

Crocodile melted into sand and backed off to avoid getting hit by Sasha's charged up water ball.

* * *

"Raise the white flag to surrender!" Vivi ordered the gathered royal army. "Surrender right now, Royal Army!"

"Listen to Vivi!" Kohza stepped out. "We no longer desire victory or the will to fight! I wan you to stop this battle! I will let the rebel army know that this battle is pointless... that there's no longer a reason for us to fight. In order not to shed any more pointless blood, wave the white flag!"

* * *

"Hold it!" Kohza's second-in-command stopped the charging rebel army once he saw the Royal Army wave the surrender flags in front of them. "White flags? The Royal Army is waving white flags to surrender."

"The battle is over!" Kohza declared, holding up a white flag as well. "Everyone, subdue your anger and drop your weapon! The Royal Army no longer has the will to fight. The battle is now..." he was cut off when several shots were fired onto his back.

"Kohza!" Vivi screamed when she saw Kohza fell to the ground, realizing too late that Baroque agents had infiltrated the Royal Army.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	54. Arc 4: It's A Bird! It's Luffy!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 52 out, this is Chapter 53 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 53: Arc 4: It's A Bird! It's A Plane! It's... Luffy!

* * *

"You fought well, young lady." Robin told the sobbing Vivi, the fighting having resumed due to the Baroque Works agents' interference. "But your voice will no longer reach them."

"Well, it would seem we're at a stalemate." Crocodile mused, his sand clashed with another of Sasha's water attacks.

"If I stop the attack that's scheduled to happen in 15 minutes," Vivi stood up. "I can still reduce the number of casualties."

"If we do this, the rebellion will stop." Crocodile mocked. "I can't stand how annoying your idealistic theory is. If you wanna talk about ideals, you have to be able to make them real."

"On this, I do agree." Sasha drawled.

"15 minutes until the Square is blown up." Crocodile reminded.

"And more than enough time for me to overwhelm your sand with water and render your Devil Fruit completely useless." Sasha fired back. "And yes," she smirked at Crocodile's expression. "I can do that. Cascading Water Waves!" the sheer force of the immense water wave had Crocodile make good use of his 'Desert Spada' technique to split the water wave. "Crushing Wave!" Sasha took advantage to the split wave to crush Crocodile with the two water waves. "Water Dragon Bullet!" her water projectile slammed the Warlord into a nearby wall. "Well, look who showed up." she grinned and Pell landed on the palace roof with Luffy on his back.

"Crocodile!" Luffy shouted.

"Straw Hat...!" the thoroughly drenched Crocodile growled.

"Luffy-san... Pell.." Vivi wept. "There isn't much time left before the Square is blown up. My voice... no longer reaches everyone. At this rate, the country will..."

"Don't worry." Luffy assured. "I won't lose again."

"I think I drenched him enough for you, aniki." Sasha supplied. "Think you can take over?"

"Sure." Luffy grinned. "Sorry, Sasha." he told his sister. "I lost against him once. So I won't lose again. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Roger, captain." Sasha grinned. "Now," she glanced down at the swirling sandstorm that covered the battlefield below. "To deal with this dust devil."

"No matter how hard you try, you can't even hit me." Crocodile mocked. "Looks like you want to be skewered again."

Luffy's enraged fist slammed into Crocodile's face, sending him flying to the ground. "Gum-Gum..." his outstretched arms pinned Crocodile to the wall. "Buzz-saw!" he drew close to Crocodile and headbutted him.

* * *

"Look who decided to show their collective asses." Sasha joked, the rest of the crew were gathered at the Square at the staircase that led to the palace.

"Sasha..." Chopper threw himself into the older healer's arms. "Luffy... Luffy is..."

"Aniki's up there." Sasha pointed to the palace.

"Luffy's alive?" Usopp caught up with the reindeer.

"Vivi's here too!" Chopper looked over Sasha's shoulder.

"Usopp!" Nami whacked Usopp on the head with her Clima-Tact. "Who asked you to create a prop for parties?"

"It did have a powerful attack, didn't it?" Usopp reminded.

"Nami, didn't I remind you to test-drive your weapon first before going into a battle?" Sasha deathpanned.

"Vivi, what's going on?" Nami asked. "What's with this dust devil?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	55. Arc 4: Removing Crocodile's Dust Trap

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 53 out, this is Chapter 54 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 54: Arc 4: Removing Crocodile's Dust Trap

* * *

"What?" Usopp echoed in shock after Vivi related to the group what Crocodile had said. "A cannonball will be shot into the Square in ten minutes?"

"That's right." Vivi nodded. "The attack is scheduled at 4.30. Once it's shot, no one within a 5 kilometer diameter will survive. That's what Crocodile said."

"Both the Royal Army and rebel army will be completely destroyed." Chopper concluded.

"That damn gator!" Sanji cursed.

"Find the cannoneer." Zoro instructed. "We'll stop the attack."

"So, how do we find him?" Usopp gaped.

"We don't have time to think, right?" Zoro argued.

"But a 5 km diameter means this guy's aiming at least 2.5 km from here, right?" Usopp reasoned.

"No, that's not true." Vivi objected. "The cannoneer is probably near this Square."

"If that's the case, the cannoneer will also be blown up." Usopp pointed out.

"So, that's the kind of man Crocodile is." Nami hissed.

"He doesn't care if his own men die?" Chopper exclaimed.

"What a crafty bastard..." Sanji scowled.

"Let's go already." Zoro remarked.

"Billions!" Vivi gasped, when Zoro and Sanji took out one of the Billions agents that was about to attack her.

"Ten minutes minus how many seconds?" Sanji looked at the swordsman.

"We're wasting time by talking." Zoro retorted.

"Two seconds!" both fighters chorused.

"We'll go on ahead." Nami informed, leading Usopp and Chopper off.

"1.5 seconds!" Sanji reported, the two males having started yet another of their 'contests'.

"Let's split up!" Usopp instructed. "At any rate, we gotta get out of this dust devil first."

Morphing into his 'Falcon' form and took to the skies.

Back with Sasha, with Zoro and Sanji taking out the rest of the Billions agents, the water wielder was condensing water into a water sphere. "Go!" she sent the orb into the dusty sky. "Compact Shower!" at her command, the water sphere started raining water into the dust devil as Sasha continued channeling more of her energy into the water orb to ensure the area of the rainfall was enough to nullify the dust devil.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	56. Arc 4: Rain Falls in Alabasta!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 54 out, this is Chapter 55 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 55: Arc 4: Rain Falls in Alabasta!

* * *

"Pell!" Vivi turned, having reached the clock tower with the help of the rest of the Straw hats, only to find a timer attached to the cannon.

"This place brings back memories." Pell recalled. "The Sand Sand Clan's secret base. Your unprecedented actions really gave us lots of trouble all the time. Vivi-sama, can you feel it? The change in the atmosphere? I think... the rain of hope is about to baptize Alabasta. I feel proud from the bottom of my heart that I was able to serve you, the Nefeltari Family." turning into his Falcon form, he grabbed the ticking bomb by his claw and took to the skies. Bursting through the clouds, he was surprised when the bomb slowly froze over, the second hand stopping right at the last millisecond and thus, stopping the pending explosion.

* * *

"Nice timing, aniki." Sasha smiled, just as Luffy's punches sent Crocodile up onto the streets from the underground cemetery. "My turn! Blessing of Okami!" she completed her rainmaking spell, shooting a large water spout straight into the gathering rain clouds.

"Kohza!" the rebel army's second-in-command looked at his fallen leader who had cut in on his fight.

"Do you get it?" Kohza muttered, catching a falling raindrop onto his hand as slowly, rain started falling on the battlefield. "The battle will end."

"The air is clearing up due to the rain." Chopper looked around, as the fighters halted in their fighting. "Sasha... she did it!"

"Please don't fight anymore!" Vivi screamed from on top of the clock tower. "The rain falling right now will fall again as it used to, since our nightmares are all over."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	57. Arc 4: A Farewell to Arms!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 55 out, this is Chapter 56 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 56: Arc 4: A Farewell to Arms!

* * *

"The nightmare is over?" the rebel army spat. "You can't serious! There's no way what happened were just 'nightmares'! We saw the king attack Nanohara with our own eyes. Kohza-san was also shot by the Royal Army. How do you explain the Royal Army's misconduct up until now? That's not good enough for those who fell in this rebellion!"

"Drop your weapons, Royal Army!" Chaka barked from the palace, the gravely wounded head guard was supported by Pell.

"Have you forgotten that it is disrespectful to draw weapons before the Water Empress herself!" Pell added.

"You..." Ingram cleared his throat. "You too, Rebel Army! Can you talk?" he looked at the injured child in his arms.

"That's the boy from Nanohara." the Rebel Army recognized. "He's the kid who was harmed by the Rebel Army."

"It's not true." the boy corrected. "They weren't the one who hurt me. Everyone, listen! I saw it!" then, he recounted on how he witnessed Mr. 2 had impersonated Cobra in Nanohara.

"That's right." Kohza confirmed. "This battle was a plot from the beginning."

"I will explain everything that happened to this country." Ingram offered. "Everyone, drop your weapons!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Sasha was leading the wounded Straw Hats through the streets. "Cobra-san." she greeted the Alabasta King who was carrying the unconscious Luffy on his back. "Aniki." her eyes softened at the sight of her brother.

"Sasha-dono." Cobra nodded. "Then they're the pirates who brought Vivi back to this country."

"Daddy!" Vivi ran towards her father. "Everyone!"

"I prepared to die myself at one point, but he saved me." Cobra explained, setting Luffy down against a wall. "When his body was exhausted after the fight with Crocodile, he carried two people and rushed above ground. What unbelievable strength... The 'Will of D'," he looked at Sasha. "Is indeed still alive."

"More importantly, Vivi, get going already." Sasha instructed. "Get back to the Square. It would not be proper if the King or Princess aren't there to address both armies, right? Everyone," she looked around and sighed when the group started collapsing one by one. "A wonderful job. Water Healing Dome!" she expanded her curative sphere to cover everyone as she worked to heal their injuries.

* * *

"We've done an irreparable thing." Kohza admitted.

"It's just natural to regret." Cobra started. "That unbearable feeling is also natural. We lost so much and gained nothing. However, this is a step forward." he walked towards the staircase leading to the palace. "No matter who you fought against, the battle did occur and has now ended. No one can make the past go away. Overcome this battle and survive! Alabasta Kingdom! Do not waste the blessings the Dragon Empress have given us!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	58. Arc 4: Scent of Danger!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 56 out, this is Chapter 57 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 57: Arc 4: Scent of Danger! The Eighth Member is Nico Robin!

* * *

"Whoa, they're fast." Luffy gaped as the marine fleet shot their cannons at them.

"Rather, our ship is slowing down." Sanji corrected.

"Water is flowing from the holes." Nami explained. "We can't make it all the way out like this."

"Hey, Chopper!" Usopp shouted, hammering in planks to cover the holes in the ship's hull. "Do you still have more panels? We'll be in trouble soon!"

* * *

"It's official." Sasha stated as Chopper carried in more wooden planks, the water elementalist had been using her powers to drain out the seawater that had leaked in. "We need a shipwright."

"Agreed." Usopp and Chopper concurred.

* * *

"Looks up the Navy has stopped following us." Zoro remarked. "We did shake them off, right? You know..." he raised an eyebrow at the crew's whining response. "What's with those indifferent replies?"

"I miss her!" the others wailed.

"Don't be whiny!" Zoro snapped. "If you wanted her to stay with us that badly, you should've taken her by force."

"It won't have worked out." Sasha snorted. "Besides, Alabasta needs her more than we do. You can come out now." she turned to the door that led out of the crew's sleeping quarters.

"Looks like we finally made it off the island." Robin opened the door. "Good job." she stepped out.

"Here to avenge your organization?" Zoro reached for his swords. "I'll take you on."

"Why are you here?" Nami panicked.

"Didn't I tell you before not to point such dangerous objects at me?" Robin chided, using her Devil Fruit ability to knock out Zoro's sword and Nami's 'Clima-Tact'.

"How long have you been on this ship?" Nami demanded.

"Right from the beginning." Sasha grinned.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Robin pulled out a collapsible chair. "You haven't forgotten what you did you me, have you?"

"Don't lie!" Luffy protested. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Yes, you did." Robin corrected, lounging on the chair. "What you did to me was unbearable. Take responsibility."

"You don't make sense." Luffy argued. "What do you want me to do?"

"Let me join your crew." Robin requested. "You made me live then when I wanted to die." she recounted how Luffy had carried her and Cobra out of the crumbling tomb. "That's your crime. There's no place for me to go or go back to. So let me stay on this ship."

"I see." Luffy nodded. "Then I guess we have no choice. Okay."

"Luffy!" everyone exclaimed in protest.

"Don't worry." Luffy grinned. "She isn't a bad person."

"Guys, stand down." Sasha gave the others a look that brokered no argument. "I can vouch for her; the Navy screwed her over by declaring a 'Buster Call' on her homeland and she spent the last twenty years fleeing from them."

* * *

"This ship is nice." Robin headed out to the ship's bow. "Is it always lively like this?"

"Pretty much." Sasha handed the archaeologist a glass of sparkling beverage. "Robin, I know about Ohara and... Jaguar D. Saul."

"How did you know that name?" Robin was shocked.

"After my powers awoke," Sasha fingered the sapphire on her choker. "Saul-san's spirit came to me once. He... never regretted saving you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	59. Arc 6: Sail the White Sea!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 57 out, this is Chapter 58 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 58: Arc 6: Sail the White Sea! The Sky Knight and the Gate in the Clouds!

* * *

"Damn..." Zoro heaved, coughing out the sea water he had swallowed after the crew traveled up the Knock-Up Stream on the modified Going Merry. "What happened? Is everyone here?"

"Guys, look outside the ship!" Luffy called.

"What is this place?" Sanji gawked when he saw the sea of white cloud before his eyes.

"We're on the clouds?" Nami was shocked. "How are we staying on them? Basically, this is an ocean in the sky? But look!" she brought out the Eternal Pose Robin had snitched from Masira previously. "The Log Pose is still pointing upwards."

"It seems we're in the middle section of the cumuloregalis clouds." Robin reasoned.

"We need to go even higher?" Chopper inquired. "How?"

"That I don't know." Robin admitted.

"Where is the sky island?" Chopper sat on the side, binoculars in hand as he surveyed the sea. "A ship... guys, a ship!" he reported. "And a person? Eh?" he exclaimed when he saw the ship being blown apart.

"Is there a ship out there, Chopper?" Sanji asked.

"No," Chopper replied. "There was, but not anymore. And there's a bull, and it's running straight here, it's on..." he panicked.

"It's a person." Sanji was alerted by the incoming Wiper. "Someone's coming. He's running on the clouds. Hey you!" he called to the attacked. "What do you want?"

"To eliminate you." Wiper declared. With a kick, he slammed Sanji into the wall. Another kick sent Zoro to the ground. A third kick had slammed Luffy's head into the floor. Jumping into the air, Wiper aimed his bazooka at the ship.

"That is far enough!" Gan Fall declared, riding in on Pierre. Using his lance to knock Wiper off his Waver. "I am the Sky Knight." he introduced himself.

"Man, talk about being worthless..." Sanji cursed.

"I can't move well... for some reason..." Luffy panted.

"It must be because of the thin air." Robin reasoned.

"Are you Blue Sea people?" Gan Fall asked.

"And who are you?" Sasha asked.

"I am the Sky Knight." Gan Fall repeated. "'Blue Sea people' is the term for those who live beneath the clouds. In other words, did you come up here from the blue seas?"

"Yeah, that's right." Luffy nodded.

"Then, that explains it." Gan Fall noted. "This is the White Sea, 7000 meters in the air. The White-White Sea even higher above reaches 10000 meters high. Ordinary Blue Sea people can't possibly endure it here."

"Anyway, why was that guy speeding on top of the clouds?" Chopper asked.

"Now, now. Hold on." Gan Fall chided. "I'm sure you have many questions, but let's talk business first. I am a freelance soldier-for-hire. These seas are fraught with danger. If you don't know how to fight in the sky, guerrillas like that one will come after you and turn you into food for the skyfish. For a 5000000 Extol One Whistle, I will help you."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Luffy wondered.

"What in the world is 'Extol'?" Sanji asked. "And what is this 'whistle' or whatever?"

"You came here via the summit of High-West, did you now?" Gan Fall asked. "Then, you've passed an island or two."

"Again, what are you talking about, old man?" Luffy repeated.

"Wait." Nami voiced. "You mean there are other ways of coming to this sky ocean? And 'an island or two'? Does that mean there are lots of sky islands?"

"Don't tell me you came here via the..." Gan Fall realized.

"We rode up the Knock-Up Stream." Sasha confirmed.

"So there are still people gusty enough for that." Gan Fall noted. "Did you lose any of your crew?"

"No, we're all here." Luffy replied.

"That wouldn't have been the case with any other route." Gan Fall admitted. "100 head for the sky, a few arrive and someone survives. That is the gamble. But with the Knock-Up Stream, everyone dies or everyone arrives. That's it. Not many can make that all-for-nothing bet, especially these days. I now see that you are capable navigators with courage and skill. One blow of this One Whistle," he produced a silver whistle and tossed it to Sasha. "And I shall come to your aid."

"Wait, we still don't know your name!" Nami reminded.

"I am Gan Fall, the Sky Knight." Gan Fall replied. "And this is my partner, Pierre. I forgot to mention it, but my partner Pierre is a bird that ate the Horse-Horse Fruit and gained its powers. In short, he becomes a horse with wings."

"No way!" Nami gushed. "A Pegasus?"

"May luck be with you, warriors." Gan Fall rode off.

"For now, let's take the ship somewhere." Zoro suggested, Sasha placing the whistle around her neck.

"Look over there!" Chopper looked over the side of the ship. "Isn't that a weird cloud?"

"It also looks like a waterfall." Robin admitted.

"It's decided." Zoro declared. "Let's check it out."

"Wait!" Nami voiced, looking up from her Eternal Pose as the ship cruised on. "Stop!"

"There are huge clouds in the way." Robin pointed out.

"They're floating in the sky ocean, so they can't be ocean too." Sanji mused.

"Let's touch one and find out." Luffy grinned. "Gum-Gum Pistol!" he let his punch fly. "It bounced off!"

"But this means the ship can't go through places filled with these." Nami mused. "Find a route that the ship can take!" she shouted at Luffy who was bouncing on the cloud.

"Hey Luffy, there's something over there!" Usopp informed. "A gate?" he peered through his goggles.

"There's a big gate under that waterfall." Luffy jumped back on the ship. "We'll find out what it is after we get through here."

* * *

"Looks like we're through." Nami noted after the ship navigated through the clouds.

"It's a gate, all right..." Zoro remarked, the crew arriving before the 'Heaven's Gate'.

"And look," Nami added. "That waterfall-like cloud really was a waterfall. It's flowing over those different clouds from earlier."

"Someone's coming out!" Usopp pointed as the ship steered through the gate.

"I am Amazon, the Heaven's Gate's inspector." the aged Skypiean introduced herself after taking pictures of the Going Merry. "Sightseeing? Or perhaps war?"

"I guess it's kind of like sightseeing." Nami replied.

"We wanna go to the sky islands." Luffy took over. "They're past this gate, right?"

"It doesn't matter either way." Amazon answered. "If you're going to the upper area, pat the entrance fee of one billion Extol per person. That is the law."

"About the money, what if we kinda don't have it?" Nami asked.

"You can pass." Amazon replied. "Or you don't have to pass. I am neither a gatekeeper nor a guard. I merely ask your intentions."

"Then let's go!" Luffy declared. "To the sky islands!"

"We don't got the money, but we're going through, grandma." Usopp informed Amazon.

"I see." Amazon noted. "The eight of you, then?"

"But how do you get to the sky islands?" Luffy thought to ask.

"The White Sea's famous Express Lobster." Amazon remarked as a pair of claws grabbed the sides of the ship and took them along.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	60. Arc 6: Fending the Going Merry

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 58 out, this is Chapter 59 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 59: Arc 6: Fending the Going Merry

* * *

"The damn Super-Express Lobster just deserted us here." Zoro snorted, the giant crustacean having deposited the Going Merry on the sacrificial alter.

"Where exactly are we?" Chopper wondered.

"What's for certain is that this is interior of Upper Yard." Nami confirmed.

"It's almost as if this is a sacrifice alter." Robin noted.

"It does look like one." Sasha agreed.

"Sasha, what is a sacrifice?" Chopper asked.

"It means you're being offered up to God while you're still alive." Sasha explained. "Whatever the method, your life is being given to God."

"Does that mean we are going to killed!" Chopper exclaimed and fell over the side of the ship in his panic.

"Geez!" Zoro snorted and jumped off to save their youngest crew member.

Robin materialized a pair of hands at the last rank of the stairs to stop Chopper from falling into the cloud sea.

"What is that?" Nami gaped when Zoro fought off the giant eel-like shark and giving Chopper the opening he needs to escape.

"A shark in the sky?" Robin mused. "A skyshark?"

After a while, Zoro resurfaced, after knocking out the skyshark with an Armament-Haki powered fist to its face. "This is bad." the swordsman returned to the ship. "Doesn't look like swimming outta here will do us any good."

"If swords don't work underwater, use your fists." Sasha joked.

"I thought you were a swordsman?" Nami mocked. "What happened to your so-called 'swordsman pride'?"

"There wasn't just one!" Chopper exclaimed when a shoal of skysharks appeared. "There's a whole swarm of skysharks!"

"We'll be here all night if we try to take on every single one." Zoro stated. "Can't even get to shore like this."

"Though we can't just sit here, either." Robin pointed out.

"That giant lobster brought us to one hell of a place." Zoro noted, wringing out the water from his shirt.

"Do you suppose starving us here is 'Heaven's Judgment'?" Robin wondered.

"Would God really do something that bland?" Zoro fired back as Nami tossed a blue singlet to him. "This is bad." he cast a look at the damaged hull. "We can't set sail with the hull like this. Try to fix the ship somehow, Sasha, Chopper."

"Fix it?" Nami echoed. "Are you planning to do something?"

"I'm gonna get into this forest somehow." Zoro pulled on the shirt. "We should probably make this our base of operations. I'm sure Luffy and the others are headed here in search for us. That vine looks usable." he spotted a dangling vine above him.

"You're right." Robin concurred. "Good idea. Mind if I join you, Mr. Swordsman?"

"Hold on!" Nami protested. "Where are you going, Robin?"

"Look at this." Robin turned to the engravings on the stone slab behind her. "At least a thousand years have passed since this alter was built. Historical things like this make my body tingle. Where there is great history, there should be just as many old relics. I'd wager even a few jewel fragments would help out our ship."

"I'm going too!" Nami declared.

"How's that?" Robin asked, using her ability to toss the vine to Zoro.

"Perfect." Zoro nodded, grabbing the vine, the trio were now gathered on the mast. Clearing his throat, he did his impersonation of Tarzan and swung over to the shore.

Robin and Nami followed him next.

* * *

"Anyway, we'll have to do what we can now." Sasha looked at Chopper. "I'll put up a barrier around Going Merry. Can I leave the hull to you, Chopper."

"Yes." Chopper nodded, taking the tool box. "I gotta do my best."

"Thank you." Sasha nodded, materializing her golden bident spear. "Ocean Blessing Dome!" the water dome shimmered into existence as it slowly spread over the Going Merry.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	61. Arc 6: Appearance! Priest Shura!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 59 out, this is Chapter 60 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 60: Arc 6: Appearance! Priest Shura!

* * *

 _This is all because Luffy wanted to go to the sky island._ Chopper twitched as he set to work on patching up Going Merry's hull. "Oh yeah!" he remembered Zoro's words. "Luffy and the others are coming. Then, we'll just have to endure it until then. We just need to play it safe and for Luffy and the others."

* * *

"Huh?" Priest Shura snorted, arriving before the Going Merry on Fuza. "You two are the only sacrifices I get to kill?"

Panicking, Chopper fled back to the safety of Sasha's barrier. Grabbing the whistle Nami had insisted on hanging on the main mast, he blew the whistle, signaling an immediate SOS.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	62. Arc 6: Former God vs Priest Shura!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 60 out, this is Chapter 61 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 61: Arc 6: Former God vs. Priest Shura!

* * *

"Now, offer your lives to God Enel." Shura demanded and stabbed his javelin at the ship, only have his flames extinguished by Sasha's barrier. "Why do you struggle?" he questioned. "There's no way you can escape death. Die gracefully!" Fuza flew backwards and released a stream of flames from its beak. "A barrier?" Shura frowned when the flames was dispelled by the forcefield. "Release it!" he ordered. "You and your friends cannot escape death. Water?" he growled, when he and Fuza were attacked by a spiral of water spearing streams. "Well, what should we do Fuza?" he wondered, the giant Sanjocho flying to dodge the water spears. "The girl has abilities that have us at a distinct disadvantage. What a dilemma, as long as she has the barrier in place, we can't touch them. Are you trying to live without sacrificing anything?" he questioned the silent water elementalist. "For someone to live, another must die. That's how life is. Did you know that this is a sacrificial altar?"

"I heard something like that." Chopper answered.

"It's true." Shura admitted. "The rest of your group is trying desperately to get here. There are four separate areas that we, the priests, govern. The rule is that when the targets are in one area, the other priests aren't supposed to do anything to the targets. But this sacrificial alter does not belong to any of those areas. In other words, it's a free area. So it doesn't matter who strikes the ones at the alter. But it should be after those who're receiving the ordeal in some area die."

"Then, Luffy and the others..." Chopper gasped.

"Don't freak out." Shura chided. "My coming here doesn't mean your friends' death... unfortunately... I came here for a different reason."

"But does that mean we can also get out of here if Luffy and the others come to rescue us?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Shura confirmed. "If you can get out of this free area. But, old that thought. The reason I came here is because, although those are the normal judgment rules, when there's an exceptional situation, the rules change a little. For example, when three of the sacrifices escaped the forest over there without permission using vines. Someone has to die to atone for the others' crime of escaping. Sacrifice is a fact of life. Especially if they are to come back, in order that they can more deeply realize their own fault when they see their friends' deaths. Offer your lives to God!" he flew in on Fuza's back, his Heat Javelin poised to pierce the barrier.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Gan Fall parried off Shura's attack.

"Looks like a special guest showed up." Shura snorted. "Gan Fall!" he roared, chasing after the former God.

"He is quite good." Gan Fall admitted. "He is a worthy opponent. Let's rough with him, Pierre. What?" he looked at his ride. "That child is Selena's reincarnation? Then, all the more we have to win this fight, Pierre."

"What's the old previous God doing here?" Shura wondered. "Shall we play with him a little, Fuza?"

"Just keep barking!" Gan Fall retorted, taking the fight to higher grounds.

"We don't need two Gods on this island!" Shura snapped and the two adversaries clashed in the air.

After a brief tussle, Gan Fall knocked Shura off Fuza with his Impact Dial.

"We need to give him one more push, Pierre." Gan Fall landed back on his sky dot bird. "Let's go!"

"You son of bitch!" the wounded Shura cursed. "You probably came here knowing this, but you're already a criminal. I'll show you what I do to aggravating fools like you. String Ordeal!" he declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	63. Arc 6: The Shandians Counterattack!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 61 out, this is Chapter 62 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 62: Arc 6: The Shandians Counterattack!

* * *

"I can't tell what they're doing..." Chopper was in awe at the intense fight in the air. "Amazing!"

"I no longer think I can negotiate with your group." Gan Fall retorted.

"You're as soft as ever." Shura snorted.

 _What is this fight?_ Chopper wondered as he continued to watch the aerial battle.

"I got you." Shura smirked when his web of strings trapped Gan Fall and Pierre. "Is something wrong, Gan Fall?" he mocked, flying in from above on Fuza.

"What did you do?" Gan Fall demanded. "Why... why can't we move?"

"You don't need the answer when you're dead." Shura closed in for the final blow and stabbed Gan Fall in the chest with his Heat Javelin. "Profound Mystery: String Ordeal! You can enter the Upper Yard, but you have to face difficult ordeals from us the four priests. Don't think they can be beaten so easily. God Enel is someone who is glorious and distant. Think of it as Enel-sama's anger." he added. "Sky Knight?" he scoffed. "You were forced out of your position as God, you old fool. In the end, you were no match for us, the priests."

"Sky Knight!" Chopper screamed and jumped into the cloud river.

"You're a Zoan, aren't you?" Shura reminded Chopper. "Are you stupid? You can't even swim. Oh yeah," Fuza hovered over Pierre. "You're a Zoan, too. How inconvenient. Why don't you follow your master?" he lit his javelin on fire and sent the bird into the cloud river. "How absurd. I can't stand how weak they all are. If this was a bottomless river, there'd still have been some hope. But unfortunately, this river does have a bottom. I don't care about the escapee anymore." he frowned, sensing the Shandians who were on the move. "It seems some opponents who should face my anger have appeared."

With Shura off to face the attacking Shandians, a giant South Bird took the opening and dived into the cloud sea to save Gan Fall, Chopper and Pierre.

* * *

"Oh?" Chopper awoke, finding himself on Going Merry's deck. "I'm alive? Sky Knight!" he panicked, seeing the gaping hole on Gan Fall's chest. "He's still alive." he breathed in relief. "But this is strange." he mused. "I thought we sank in the river. Sasha, who pulled us out?"

"These guys." Sasha nodded at the flock of hovering Sky Birds around the ship.

"What?" Chopper exclaimed, hearing what the head bird said to him. "He said God... What?" he turned to Gan Fall. "He's God?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	64. Arc 6: Debriefing In The Forest!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 62 out, this is Chapter 63 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors, myself included, sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 63: Arc 6: Reunited! Debriefing In The Forest!

* * *

"Looks like they're okay too." Nami sweatdropped when she saw Luffy, Sanji and Usopp sail towards the gathering group. "I'm relieved."

* * *

"What a scary guy." Usopp huffed after Sasha and Chopper recounted on the battle against Shura. "Using a spear that can burn things. I'm glad you two didn't get burned."

"I'll become a more dependable man!" Chopper declared on the ship's railing.

"Hey, Chopper, how did you and Sasha get rid of one of the priests?" Luffy asked.

"I used the whistle." Chopper replied. "The Sky Knight came to rescue us."

* * *

"So he fought this hard, even though he gave us the whistle for free." Luffy mused, squatting down, Sasha's healing water sphere was already at work on Gan Fall.

"They're many things we'd like to ask him." Sanji stated. "But we'll wait until he wakes up. Thanks to you, too." he turned to Pierre. "Since the ship is in this state and the sun's setting, it looks like we won't be able to head back to Angel's Island until tomorrow. In any case, let's head to the forest and camp at the lakeshore." he suggested, the rest of the crew headed out.

"Why?" Luffy wondered.

"The ship will get destroyed if we have to fight here, right?" Usopp reminded. "Use your head!"

"Also, it's probably a little easier to fight on the shore." Sanji added.

"Alright!" Luffy cheered. "Then, let's start by barbecuing those skysharks." he looked down at the school of skysharks he and Sanji had taken out earlier.

* * *

"Quiet!" Usopp took the lead. "We're in the middle of reports."

"We encountered Satori from the Illusion Forest, a priest uses surprise balls." Sanji recounted. "While the surprise balls made the battle tough, the toughest part was that he predicted our movement using a technique called Mantra or something."

"The priest, Shura, who appeared out of nowhere, uses a spear that burns anything." Chopper took over. "The bird he was riding blew flames, too. We're lucky that Sasha's water powers pretty much nullified his fire attacks. The Sky Knight was defeated, too."

"You guys had a really a hard time." Nami sympathized. "But we discovered that this island is the other half of Jaya. The city of gold didn't sink into the ocean, but it flew up into the sky."

"Alright!" Usopp declared. "Well, everyone, thanks for your reports. Based on your reports, we've learned many things. However, the biggest discovery is this! Believe it or not, this island is the city of gold, the one that the Saruyama Alliance is looking for."

"So, what is this Mantra thing?" Zoro asked Sanji.

"I don't know." Sanji admitted. "Maybe it's like an intuition or something. Hey, Chopper." he held out the bowl he was grinding. "Should I grind more?"

"Yes." Chopper nodded. "Make it so that he can swallow. His digestive tract is a little damaged."

"Alright!" Luffy laughed. "Let's do it! Gold hunting!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	65. Arc 6: Feelings for 'Vearth!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 63 out, this is Chapter 64 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 64: Arc 6: Festival on the Night Before Gold-Hunting! Feelings for 'Vearth'!

* * *

"Alright, guys." Nami declared as Chopper served up the stew Sanji was cooking. "Let's begin our strategy meeting to decide what to do tomorrow. We can do this while eating, so listen. Everyone ready? First, let's review Noland's picture book. It was 400 years ago when Noland first discovered the city of gold. But when he returned to Jaya years later, the gold ruins were gone. During those few years,this island, which was part of Jaya, came up into the sky."

"You mean it rode up the Knock-Up Stream?" Chopper realized.

"Yeah," Nami nodded. "That's the only possibility I can think of. Cricket-san said the sea floor explodes at different places each time."

"I could see an island flying up after an explosion like that." Usopp admitted.

"But it's hard to believe that forest on Jaya is the same as this one." Zoro wondered.

"That's probably because due to the composition of sea and island clouds." Robin reasoned. "It appears the environment around this sky island allows animals and plants to develop unusually quickly. That also explains the civilization that was swallowed up by this forest."

"Now that I think of it, the South Birds that saved us were this big!" Chopper gestured.

"Well, they probably got bigger over those 400 years." Zoro pointed out.

"But it's strange." Sanji noted. "Why did those huge South Birds save you?"

"Yeah, I'm not really sure." Chopper admitted. "But they all called the Sky Knight 'God'."

"Anyways," Nami cut in. "Remember what Noland's log said about the city of gold?"

"I recall there being a giant gold bell, and there were South Birds." Sanji remembered.

"There was an incomprehensible line on the last page of his log." Robin added. "Right before he died, Noland wrote a passage that said he saw gold in the 'skull's right eye'."

"That's it." Nami remarked. "Look at this." she pulled out the old Skypiea map. "I matched the size of Robin's Jaya map with the old Skypiea map. It's just an approximation, but when you put their locations of the beach houses together... see!" she placed both maps side by side. "This is what Jaya looked 400 years ago."

"Then, the 'skull's right eye' is..." Usopp started.

"Right there!" Nami pointed to a building structure on the Skypiea map. "Noland was referring to the shape of the entire island. But only half of it is left now, so nobody could solve the mystery. So we just need to go straight to this spot. We can't leave the boat, though, so let's split into two teams tomorrow. No doubt about it. There's an enormous amount of gold waiting for us here."

"It's gotten pretty late." Robin stated after dinner. "We need to put out any unnecessary fires. They'll only reveal our location to the enemy."

"You're supposed to have a campfire!" Luffy whine.

"Aniki, have you forgotten that we're in enemy territory?" Sasha reminded.

"Sasha's right!" Nami agreed. "There are priests and guerrillas! And even without them, forests at night are dangerous anyways! There could be wild animals or monsters out there!"

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called out, he and Sanji having built the standard log cabin campfire structure. "Is this wood pile enough?"

"It's alright." Sanji assured. "Wild animals are actually afraid of fires."

"There's already something behind you, Sanji." Sasha pointed out. "Hello." she greeted the white wolf that had stepped out.

"It's saying something." Sanji noted at the growling wolf. "C'mere Chopper."

"'You outsiders are being too damn loud!'" Chopper translated. "'Go to bed, you dumbasses! Don't tell me you bastards are thinking about thrashing our turf.' No, we're brought here against our will." he protested. "'This is our land.'" the reindeer continued to translate. "'Who said you jerks can cook here?' Sorry!" he apologized. "'This forest is ours.'" Chopper's translation continued. "'The trees, the grass, everything!'"

"I won't let you have our treasure!" Nami snapped, knocking the wolf out with a punch.

"'Forget it, guys.'" Chopper translated for the alpha wolf. "'You ain't no match for them, even as a pack. Girlie, you pack a mean punch. I like ya."

"Well, this is something else..." Sasha mused as she sat in the background with Robin, the others were dancing around the campfire with the wolf pack.

"They even tamed the cloud wolves." Gan Fall noted. "No one else living in Enel's land would have have such a wild party."

"Should you be walking around?" Sasha looked over at the aged Skypiean.

"I apologize for trying to help, but causing trouble instead." Gan Fall sighed. "I heard you talking earlier. So this island was originally known as Jaya? I take it you don't know why this place is now known as holy ground? For you Blue Sea people, the ground here must seem quite natural. But this is something that does not normally exist in the sky. Island clouds does raise plant life, but it does not give birth to it. Neither greenery nor soil is naturally found in the sky. We call this 'Vearth'. It is the very object of eternal admiration for those living in the sky."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	66. Arc 6: The Truth About Upper Yard

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 64 out, this is Chapter 65 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 65: Arc 6: The Truth About Upper Yard

* * *

"Looks like you're feeling better, Gan Fall." Sasha noted, bringing the aged Skypiean his pills.

"Yes, I am grateful for your help." Gan Fall admitted.

"Our doctor is the one you should be thanking." Usopp corrected. "The stuff Chopper whips up works better than anything."

"Let me tell you a little about the history of this land." Gan Fall started. "Until six years ago, I was God. I have heard that Upper Yard appeared in Skypiea, just as you know, 400 years ago, in times long past. Skypiea had been a peaceful island in the sky. Artifacts from the Blue Sea occasionally brought up here by the Knock-Up Stream were curious treasures to the inhabitants in the sky. Coincidentally, all the Vearth on Sky Island arrived here in the same manner. But a quantity of Vearth as large as Upper Yard appearing in the sky seemed like an impossible miracle. The inhabitants of the sky naturally worshipped it as a holy land and rejoiced. But upon that Vearth were its former inhabitants and a war erupted over its possession. Those people were the Shandians."

"So, they used to live in Jaya when it was on the ground?" Sanji asked.

"Precisely." Gan Fall confirmed. "They were shot into the sky against their will."

"And even so, your people drove them off the island?" Nami pressed.

"Yes." Gan Fall sighed. "The inhabitants of the sky stole the Shandians' homeland for their own selfish interests. And in the 400 years that have followed, the war between the Shandians and the inhabitants of the sky has never ceased. The Shandians were only trying to regain their homeland. Oh, the medicine." he paused and swallowed the pills with a swing of water.

"Then, what about this Enel?" Sasha asked. "Who is God Enel, really?"

"While I was still God, he appeared from another sky island, leading a group of soldiers." Gan Fall answered. "They inflicted severe damage on the Enforcers under my control and the Shandians, and then they seized control of Upper Yard. That was six years ago. Now, nearly all the Enforcers are being forced to do some sort of labor for Enel. I cannot be sure of what exactly it is. But for the Shandians, whomever God may be, their position remains the same: they only want to regain their homeland."

"If these Shandians only want to regain their homeland, why did they attack us when we arrived in the sky?" Sanji asked.

"The Enforcers forced into labor sometimes obtain a ship and attempt to escape." Gan Fall replied. Shandia, of course regards them as enemies and tries to eliminate them before they can escape. They must have mistaken you for them. Helping these refugees to escape to another sky island was another reason I became the Knight of the Sky. There is no place on this island where criminals can escape Enel's eye."

"From the sound of things, this Enel's like some sort of dark lord or something." Sanji mused.

"Dark..." Gan Fall echoed. "No, more like a bad nature. Enel makes those who come from outside this land out to be criminals. Until they arrive for Judgment, the inhabitants of Skypiea are responsible for guiding them there. This gives birth to the citizens' sense of crime. When people realize that they are committing criminal acts, they become weak. Enel knows this well. It is like ruling the lives of little lambs: the very same way a real god would, a very distasteful man."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	67. Arc 6: More About Dials

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 65 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 66: Arc 6: More About Dials

* * *

"When I first met you, I said one reason why I became a soldier-for-hire was because Blue Sea people cannot handle sky combat." Gan Fall explained.

"Sky combat?" Usopp echoed. "What's that?"

"In that case, place that barrel here." Gan Fall instructed. "Watch." he added, his Impact Dial was on top of the barrel and Sanji had a hammer in hand. "Try crashing that shell with all your might."

"Alright, if that's what you want..." Sanji mused and slammed the hammer on the dial. "That's strange." he noted. "I hit it as hard as I could. Yet, it's almost like this shell absorbed the shock."

"Now, point the shell's holes at the empty barrel and press the back tip of the shell." Gan Fall instructed.

Sanji took the dial and pointed the top of the dial at the barrel and pressed the dial's bottom button, the shockwave shattering the barrel into pieces and sending the blond cook flying backwards.

"That is an Impact Dial." Gan Fall explained. "It can absorb and freely release shocks given to it. Normally, they're affixed to the palms using gloves or bandages. They're powerful enough that a direct hit can kill your average person."

"Usopp, this is..." Sanji remembered the weapon Priest Satori used.

"Yeah," Usopp confirmed. "This is what that dumpling priest used."

"I hear there existed even more powerful dials in the ancient sky lands." Gan Fall continued. "Now extinct 'Reject Dials' that could release ten times the energy of these Impact Dials. But they were a double-edged sword, as the excessive shock from using them put the user's own life at risk. Though, naturally, it seems they were hardly ever used."

"They're shells that dangerous?" Usopp exclaimed. "Those're practically weapons!"

"I thought dials were more common, everyday objects." Nami added.

"Yes, they are." Gan Fall agreed. "But what seems useful can always be used for evil as well, depending on who uses it. Dials are extremely useful, but that makes them all the more powerful in battle. For example, even a Heat Dial used to warm food can turn a spear into a controllable, high-temperature 'Heat Javelin'. A flame-storing Flame Dial, placed inside the mouth of a bird can create the truly rare 'fire-breathing bird'."

"That guy..." Sasha recalled Shura.

"And that's sky combat?" Nami asked.

"Yes," Gan Fall nodded. "Blue Sea people unfamiliar with dials cannot ascertain our techniques. The same is true for our many different artificial clouds. The warriors of the sky are trained to master them; those with no knowledge of them do not stand a chance."

"Then, is there some reason behind the 'Mantra' thing that lets them read our movements ahead of time?" Sanji asked.

"Mantra, huh?" Gan Fall mused. "I'm unable to use it myself, so I can't explain it very well, but it is said that 'Mantra' is a listening ability. Supposedly, by living, people give off voices from their bodies. By listening to them, one can allegedly tell what a person can do next. With further mastery, you can heard voices over an even wider area. The priests can hear all throughout Upper Yard, and Enel's powers extend across this entire land. And those powers are all too mysterious. Because of them, the people on this island have no time to feel at ease."

"Sanji," Sasha voiced. "That sounds like Observation Haki."

"You're right." Sanji blinked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	68. Arc 6: The Two Gods Meet, Enel Vs Sasha

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 66 out, this is Chapter 67 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 67: Arc 6: The Two Gods Meet, Enel Vs. Sasha

* * *

"Why, you..." Sanji growled, already charging at Enel who had paid the ship an unwelcome visit. "Bastard!" he swung his foot out, only to be knocked out by Enel's lightning.

"Say something, Sanji!" Usopp was immediately at the unconscious cook's side. "What happened, Sanji?" he tired to listen for a heartbeat. "I can't hear his heart!"

"What a foolish man." Enel chuckled. "And I didn't even come here to bring your harm."

"Then, why are you here?" Gan Fall demanded.

"What a cold-hearted hello." Enel mocked. "It's truly been six long years, Former God Gan Fall."

"Damn him!" Usopp wailed. "He killed Sanji! It's no use! His heart isn't beating at all! Damnit, if only Chopper was here..."

"Usopp, isn't that his right side?" Sasha pointed out. "The heart's on the left."

"It's beating!" Usopp declared. "Thank goodness! He came back to life!"

"But he's seriously injured." Nami stated. "He could die."

"Enel..." Gan Fall glared at the usurper.

"There's no need to be indignant." Enel chided. "It's been so long wince we last met. Why don't you cheer up a bit, Gan Fall?"

"What the hell did you do the Sanji?" the shivering Usopp stood up. "He ran?" he blinked when Enel disappeared from sight.

"Hardening." Sasha was already on the defensive, her Armament Haki-imbued bident staff blocking off the lightning Enel expelled from his hand.

"Your men that I captured when we invaded this island six years ago are working very hard for me." Enel bragged to Gan Fall. "They're very strong. Truly a great talent, they are. But it appears that their six years of hard labor is nearing its end. And as I'll no longer have any need for this island once they're done, I thought I would come to bid you farewell. That is all. However, the denizens of Skypiea are all ignorant fools. They only view this island as a clump of Vearth, you see. The reason we forcefully took this island away, the reason the Blue Sea flies stepped foot on this island, and the reason the Shandians are intent on returning to their home are not at all different. In other words, there is but one reason everyone seeks on this island. It was because everyone desires the great relics of Shandora, the legendary city of gold that prospered in the Blue Sea long ago. Funnily enough, this game is the final battle. The winner of this survivor game will make the bountiful gold his own. Can you hear it?" he laughed, standing on the railing. "The sounds of the lively festival. As a matter of fact, I am a participant myself, so I must be off."

"Wait, Enel!" Gan Fall voiced. "The Divine Squad... are you going to free them?"

"God only knows." Enel shrugged.

"From one God to another," Sasha stated calmly, her Divine Haki forming an outline of light around her. "A God who hold no love for his people is nothing but a false God."

Enel turned a glare at the insolent girl had dared insult him, he reached out a crackling hand of lightning to remove her when the Goro Goro no Mi user suddenly dispelled his lightning. "You are an intriguing girl. You interest me," he admitted and disappeared in a crack of lightning.

A few minutes later, Hotori and Kotori appeared on the ship.

"Who are you?" Nami demanded.

"Don't give us 'what'." Hotori and Kotori sang. "We're the Deputy Divine Commanders. How dare you kill our brother!"

"What?" Nami frowned. "I don't know any brother of yours."

"Don't play dumb!" Hotori posed. "My name is Hotori."

"My name is Kotori." Kotori posed. "You guys killed our brother."

"I told you, I don't know what you're talking about!" Nami insisted.

"Satori was one of Enel's four priests." Gan Fall explained. "He guarded Illusion Forest."

"Then, the priest Luffy and the others beat was..." Nami realized.

"Yes, their elder brother." Gan Fall confirmed.

"You must pay!" Hotori and Kotori declared.

"Pierre!" Gan Fall called, the bird tossing the aged Skypiean his spear. "I must take care of them and hurry after Enel. There is no telling what he might do to my subordinates. Stand back, you three." he instructed when Nami took out her Clima-Tact. "Even with my injuries, I will not lose to them."

"No, sometimes, even I..." Nami objected. "Have to protect what is important."

"Indeed." Sasha agreed. "Ex-quip: Maelstrom Warrior Armor!"

"First, ascertain their dials." Gan Fall instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	69. Arc 6: Girls Vs The Twin Lieutenants

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 67 out, this is Chapter 68 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 68: Arc 6: Sasha and Nami Vs. The Twin Lieutenants

* * *

"You missed!" Hotori mocked, dodging Nami's baton strike.

"Stop!" Nami screamed, when the Divine Soldiers lieutenant kicked the unconscious Sanji up and started kicking the cook back and forth between them.

"Nope." the twins taunted. "This guy killed our brother, Satori. He must pay."

"Got an Impact." Kotori stopped Nami's Clima-Tact with a palm.

"What is this?" Nami winced, thrown back by the fart smell that emitted from Kotori's Flavor Dial.

"I store farts in a Flavor Dial." Kotori ridiculed.

"I see." Gan Fall realized. "So, they have four types of Dials."

"That's right." Hotori confirmed. "Axe! Flame!"

"Impact!" Kotori showed off. "Flavor! Got those memorized?"

"There's no way to distinguish us." Hotori bragged.

"Which is Hotori, and which is Kotori?" Kotori teased.

"Which hand has what?" Hotori crowed as the twin spun around. "It'll be fun to find out."

"Surprise Dial Illusion!" the twin continued spinning.

"We know what they have." Gan Fall was ready. "We cannot waste time."

"Here come a typhoon!" Nami tossed her 'Heat Pole' and 'Cool Pole' into the air above he twins.

"You missed!" Hotori mocked.

"Deep Submerge!" Sasha's sphere of ocean water blasted Kotori overboard. "Aqua Pillar!" she ended her fight with an updraft of sea water.

"Cyclone Tempo." Nami smirked, the blast throwing Hotori off the ship.

"You girls..." Gan Fall went on one knee due to his injuries. "Finish him off."

"Did your wounds reopen?" Sasha asked.

"Never mind me." Gan Fall retorted. "He'll be back soon."

"You'll pay!" Hotori burst out from the cloud river. "First Satori-aniki, then Hotori-ototo...! Not even praying will save you now!"

"Cool Ball!" Nami bathed Hotori with a flood of cold air bubbles.

"I'll burn you up!" Hotori released fire from his 'Flame Dial'.

"Fog Tempo!" Nami shouted, dodging the stream of fire.

"What the..." Hotori suddenly found himself engulfed in mist. "Fog! I can't see! What is this?"

"Deep Submerge!" Sasha's ocean water orb blasted the panicking Divine Soldier off the ship. "Don't underestimate ocean combat, idiots!"

"Sorry." Gan Fall was ready to leave. "But I must follow Enel. I am curious as to why Enel has sprung into action at this point. When Enel appeared, he captured 650 members of my Divine Squad. There is no time to give the details, but my men's lives are in danger. No, this entire land may be in danger."

"I see." Sasha noted. "Please go."

"Nami-san! Sasha-san!" Conis shouted, Pagaya approaching the Going Merry on a large Waver.

"Conis?" Nami blinked as Sasha set to work to patch up Sanji. "Mister!" she spotted Pagaya. "What are you doing here? Who's she?" she wondered, seeing the protesting Aisa.

"This is Aisa." Pagaya explained.

"Stay away, Blue Sea scum!" Aisa demanded. "I'll eliminate you! I'm a warrior of Shandora!"

"In any case, I'm sorry." Pagaya apologized. "Set sail along the new path we came on. We used a Milky Dial to create a new river. If you follow it, you can go straight to the White-White Sea. Hurry, before the enemy spots us. Oh yes," he recalled. "I also have something for you."

"A waver!" Nami gushed when Pagaya presented her with the repaired Waver.

"No!" Aisa screamed, her Observation Haki going into overdrive when she sensed Enel had taken out Kamakiri and several of the Divine Soldiers. "The voices... are disappearing..."

"A natural born user of Observation Haki?" Sasha was surprised.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	70. Arc 6: Inside Nola

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 68 out, this is Chapter 69 of this fic and I am finally back on the One Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 69: Arc 6: Inside Nola

* * *

"But, what do we do now?" Pagaya wondered. "We planned to lead you all to the end of Skypiea, but..."

"For now, we need to get he ship back to the coast we agreed to meet at." Nami instructed. "I really think they're all right. Though, with those four together, no one can stop them."

"There's no four-person group on the island." Aisa cut in. "At most, there's a two-person group. If there were four people moving together, I'd know."

"That's Mantra..." Sasha realized. "The same thing God and those Priests use?"

"I was born able to use it." Aisa sobbed. "That's why I'm afraid... you have no idea how scary it is to hear voices disappear."

"Her waver broke down and we passed by, just as a skyshark was about to attack her." Conis explained, Sasha having drawn the younger Shandian into a comforting hug.

 _So comforting..._ Aisa snuggled into Sasha's light embrace. _I can't believe someone from the Blue Sea have such a gentle aura, just like mama._

"What are you planning to do?" Nami asked.

"I don't know." Aisa admitted. "But I can't just sit around doing nothing. Laki... everyone..."

"They'll manage somehow, right?" Nami mused, Sasha was using her healing bubble on Sanji and Usopp, the sniper had somehow been caught up in the battle earlier.

"Another voice disappear!" Aisa gasped. "I can't stay here. I'm going to find Laki."

"Just hold it!" Nami scolded. "Don't be stupid!" she shouted after the child jumped off the Going Merry. "I said hold on!" she jumped into the cloud sea after Aisa to stop her.

"Kids." Sasha shook her head and jumped in after them.

"Why should I?" Aisa struggled against Nami. "Let go! This isn't your problem."

"It isn't my problem, but I can't just let a kid like you get killed." Nami argued.

"I'm a warrior!" Aisa snapped.

"Yeah, I hear you." Sasha pacified. "You're a kid warrior."

"Excuse me," Pagaya voiced. "Are you all right?"

"We're just fine." Sasha shouted back.

"Quit struggling." Nami chided, her Waver next to her. "Get in. Knock it off right now or I'll smack you."

"And no crying either." Sasha scolded. "We've already lost one of our heavy-hitters; there's no way we can let you go."

"Now, hurry and get in." Nami helped Aisa onto the Waver. "Oh damn..." she cursed, lifting herself onto the vehicle and seeing Nola emerge beside the Going Merry from the forest.

"That thing is huge!" Sasha gaped at the sheer size of the serpent. "Aisha, hold on!" she cradled the child in her arms as Nami took control of her Waver.

"Nami-san, Sasha-san, you're heading into the forest." Pagaya reminded as Nami drove them straight into the forest with Nola chasing after them.

"We're... in the forest." Aisa realized.

"What?" Nami gaped, when Enel's Enforcers chased after them.

"They're Enforcers!" Aisa informed. "We'll be killed if they catch us."

"Enforcers?" Sasha echoed.

"Enel's task force." Aisa explained. "We have to get out of here."

"Wait a minute." Nami protested. "We don't even know where we're going. What's that?" she gaped when the Giant Jack came into view.

"Giant Jack." Aisa informed. "Enel's shrine is probably up there. Wiper!" she exclaimed, her 'Mantra' showing her the fight under the Giant Jack. "Wiper's up there. He's alive."

"They're within sight of the Giant Jack!" one of the Enforcers shouted. "Don't let them reach God's Shrine!"

"Just leave us alone!" Nami whined.

"Halt!" the Enforcers ordered, having chased the girls to where the Giant Jack was.

"Leave us alone!" Nami wailed.

"Stop them!" the leader Enforcer instructed as the three winged Skypieans closed in.

Zoro, Wiper and Gan Fall intervened, knocking off the chasers.

"Aisa, what are you doing here?" Wiper demanded after Nami skidded to a stop.

"Sasha, Nami, why are you two up here?" Zoro questioned.

"Zoro, where are the others?" Nami asked.

"Wiper!" Aisa noticed the fighter.

"What are you plotting, Blue Sea dweller?" Wiper held his glare. "Aisa, get away from them!" he readied his bazooka.

"That's close." Sasha breathed in relief when Gan Fall swooped them to safety before Wiper's cannon blast hit them.

"Demon!" Aisa wailed. "Wiper, you demon!"

"Why did you girls come to this place?" Gan Fall asked.

"Why?" Nami echoed. "Because, there was this really huge..."

"Yeah, that guy." Sasha finished, pointing to Nola who had appeared beside them, mouth wide open, before swallowing them. "Water Lock!" she cast her water bubble to try and cushion the group's fall.

* * *

"Looks like no one's badly hurt." Sasha noted, de-materializing her water bubble once the group hit the ground.

"What is this place?" Gan Fall looked around.

"It's the inside of the snake's stomach." Nami replied. "We've been swallowed."

"This seems to be a rather long stomach." Gan Fall mused.

"Wiper, I'm sorry!" Aisa wailed. "What is this place?" she blinked, looking at her surroundings.

"The inside of the snake's stomach." Nami answered. "Well, let's just get out of here before we get digested. I hope the Waver isn't broken."

"But why are you not on the ship?" Gan Fall asked.

"This things came after us and we had to run for it." Nami replied.

"Is that girl a Shandian?" Gan Fall noticed Aisa.

"God!" Aisa spotted Gan Fall. "I'll eliminate you!" she rushed towards Gan Fall with her Burn Blade.

"Aisa, stop this." Sasha pulled the child down.

"By the way, do you suppose we could pierce through its stomach wall?" Gan Fall wondered. "That sound..." he frowned when he heard someone walking towards them.

"Sasha!" Luffy wailed in relief upon seeing his sister.

"Aniki!" Sasha blinked.

"What are you guys doing in this mystery cave?" Luffy asked, coming into view.

"Mystery cave, he says..." Sasha sighed.

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Nami inquired,

"I couldn't find my way out." Luffy wailed.

"I can't believe it." Nami gaped. "The snake swallowed Luffy too. I hope the others are okay."

"I'm here by myself." Luffy supplied. "Huh? The snake?"

"That's right." Nami nodded. "That's why you're in here."

"I see." Luffy noted. "That must've been terrifying. You guys got eaten by the snake?"

"Like I said..." Nami fumed. "You did too! We'll all inside the snake's stomach!"

"Who's this idiot?" Aisa wondered.

"It pains me to say it, but he's the captain of our ship." Nami sighed. "Anyhow, this snake is in a bad mood, so we got eaten. Before it gets pissed off again, we should..."

"It's in a bad mood?" Luffy cut in.

"It looked really sick and was writhing in pain." Nami nodded.

"Why was it so sick?" Luffy wondered.

"Aniki..." Sasha trailed slowly. "By any chance, have you been rampaging in here this entire time?"

"Yeah," Luffy grinned. "I was trying to break through the wall to get out."

"You..." Nami growled. "Idiot!" she slammed a fist in Luffy's head.

"I'm _so_ glad I'm the adopted one." Sasha muttered.

"We are ready to fly." Gan Fall declared on Pierre, Nola was falling off downwards due to Enel's 'Sango' attack.

"Yeah, I've had enough of this." Nami agreed. "Luffy, grab hold of the Waver. I'm going to gun the engine."

"Ready when you are, Nami." Luffy grabbed Aisa and clung onto the Waver's head.

"What happened to them?" Sasha exclaimed, as Nami revved the engine, only to have a sudden wave of sea cloud wash Luffy and Aisa away.

"Pierre, get back!" Gan Fall ordered. "We must rescue them."

"What?" Nami exclaimed in horror when she and Sasha fell out from Nola's mouth. "We;re falling?"

"I believe this is a nose dive!" Gan Fall declared, having fallen off Pierre's back. "Pierre, don't worry about us. Go help those two left inside."

"Water Lock!" Sasha's water bubble immediately popped into existence after Pierre headed back into Nola's body.

* * *

"Thank goodness the ground here is made of cloud." Gan Fall noted, adjusting his helmet after they made it to safety.

"Where are we?" Nami looked around.

"It seems to be close to our previous location." Gan Fall mused. "But I had no idea it was here. What is this place? To think such a place existed in Upper Yard..."

"I wonder what it's looking for." Sasha spotted Nola looking around. "Is it crying?" she blinked, seeing the tears dripping from the serpent's eyes.

"What is it, Master of the Sky?" Enel asked, Nola letting out a mournful wail. "What are you fussing about? Pathetic snake. You are a fool! Elthor!" he brought a streak of lightning right down on Nola.

"Huh?" Nami blinked. "Zoro? And Robin?"

"You two are over there?" Zoro exclaimed. "When did you get out of its stomach?"

"We're okay." Nami assured.

"But that poor snake..." Sasha looked at the charred serpent. "Aniki is still in there."

"Chopper!" Sasha spotted the heavily injured reindeer in Zoro's arms.

"I welcome you, spirited survivors." Enel addressed the gathered group, Zoro having left Chopper with Nami and Sasha. "I commend you on making it this far. What's wrong?" he taunted. "I was just having some fun. Three hours from the time you set out on this island, there will be a handful of the 82 people standing. That is the Survival Game; including myself. Some joined later than the others, but I've included them as well. I predicted that there would be 6 survivors. In three hours, those three hours will expire. In other words, it cannot end with the 7 people here. God's prophecy must come to pass; it is absolute. Now then, who will disappear? Will you fight amongst yourselves? Or maybe I should pick one myself?"

"What do you think?" Zoro looked at Robin.

"I'm not up for it." Robin replied.

"That makes the two of us." Zoro agreed.

"I also refuse." Wiper stated.

"I have made my decision." Gan Fall declared.

"You will disappear." the four chorused, pointing their weapons at Enel.

"Insolence." Enel scoffed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	71. Arc 6: Sky God Enel's Goal!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 69 out, this is Chapter 70 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 70: Arc 6: Showdown in the Ancient Ruins! Sky God Enel's Goal!

* * *

"You want me to disappear?" Enel laughed. "That's rather funny. I can see how you survived the game. But, you four don't seem to know whom you're addressing. You do not know the meaning of the existence of God. A decrepit old man wishing for the prosperity of Skypiea. A warrior intent on taking back his homeland. And a couple of thieves from the Blue Sea after some gold. This world is full of problems. You lambs are free to yearn for anything you like. This land has always been wrong."

"If you have the time to speak such nonsense, then tell me where my Enforcers are!" Gan Fall demanded. "What is it that you desire?"

"Ascension, Gan Fall." Enel replied. "When God ascends, He returns to His rightful place."

"You mean you are leaving Skypiea?" Gan Fall asked.

"Yes, I have a place to which I will return." Enel stood on his Cloud Ball. "Within the sky where I was born, God truly exists. People call it Fairy Vearth. Within it lies a boundless land to behold. It is truly the World of Dreams which I desire. A land befitting to one such as myself: Fairy Vearth! Upper Yard is a tiny clump of Vearth not worth stealing. It's not even worth my time. Understand that the cause of your bedeviled war lies deeper than you know. Thank about it. It isn't a cloud, yet it was born into the sky. It isn't a bird, yet it lives in the sky. Lying the sky, this very land itself leads an unnatural existence. The soil, the people, and even God Himself have their own rightful places."

"You mean to say..." Gan Fall realized.

"It is nothing to be so astounded about." Enel snorted. "As God, the laws of nature fall under my jurisdiction. Thus, I must enforce them." he landed back on the ground. "Yes, I shall rip every man, woman and child out of the sky."

"You fiend, you intend to destroy this land." Gan Fall hissed.

"That is nature." Enel shrugged.

"You think too highly of yourself, Enel!" Gan Fall declared. "'God' is merely a title given to the governor of this land."

"Yes, until now." Enel dug his ear with his pinky.

"There is only one God that lives in the world of Man!" Gan Fall snapped.

"Former God, Gan Fall." Enel remarked. "You've been worried about your Enforcers, I believe. Six years ago, bested by my forces, 650 of your soldiers came to serve me. Just this morning, they completed the task I had set for them to on this island. And as I said, the only ones left standing on this island are the seven of us here. I had to do something rather unpleasant. It wasn't like I wanted to do it." he shrugged. "When I told them what my intentions were, they flew into a rage and attacked me." he laughed.

"They have families on Angel Island." Gan Fall pointed out.

"Indeed." Enel agreed. "I must soon dispose of their families too."

"You fiend!" Gan Fall hissed.

Tossing his rod into the air, Enel turned into a lightning clone that allowed Gan Fall's lance pass through his body harmlessly. "5,000,000, 10,000,000, 20,000,000..." the Goro Goro no mi user charged up his attack. "Volt, Vari!" he electrocuted Gan Fall. "There is only one God in this world: I am He."

"The Devil's Fruit." Zoro realized.

"It must be the Goro Goro no mi." Wiper agreed.

"Of the numerous abilities, it is one that boasts of being invincible." Robin added. "The power of lightning."

"And now, my preordained time has come to pass." Enel declared. "There are now 6 survivors. I congratulate you for surviving. Now, you will accompany me as I embark on my journey to the World of Dreams. To Fairy Vearth! You may all join me. I shall make it the indisputable Land of God. Only the chosen ones who stand here may live on that promised land. As for my followers who could not lost the last few hours of the Survival Game, their presence will only pollute that land."

"What if we refuse?" Sasha asked, her glided bident in her hand as she took Gan Fall's place.

"Why?" Enel was puzzled. "I decided this, just as I decided you will be the one to stand by my side as Queen. If you remain here, you will fall into the abyss along with this land."

"Indeed, you can do that with your power." Robin concurred. "But if you meaningless destroy this land, the object which you have sought will also fall."

"The Golden Bell?" Enel smirked. "You need not worry. I have already accounted for that. When I think about about your movements, there is only one place it could be. I suspect it is in the same place you deduced. How unexpected. Did you think you could take advantage of me with that information? How injudicious of you. I hate manipulative women." he raised a finger, lightning crackled at his fingertip.

"Zoro, Armament Haki." Sasha instructed, using her bident to deflect Enel's attack on Robin.

"Roger." Zoro growled, imbuing his blades with Armament Haki and charged at Enel.

"You possess talent." Enel was mildly impressed when Zoro blocked his staff. Parrying Zoro's next attack, the Goro Goro no Mi user leapt over the swordsman.

"Burn Bazooka!" Wiper took the opening and fired his cannon.

"Kari." Enel nullified the blast. "So, you still don't understand." he snorted, landing in front of the ruins. "All the power you muster is negligible to me. My, my." he tsked. "Just as we were about to head out for Fairy Vearth together. Nothing to get so violent over."

"And who do you think you're taking there?" Zoro glared. "I don't give a damn about your World of Dreams!" he charged in at Enel with his Armament Haki-imbued blades.

"It seems I must tell your body before you can understand." Enel remarked. "The meaning of God. Impossible..." he was shocked when Zoro managed to land a strike on him. "How dare you..." he grabbed onto Zoro's swords with both hands. "Now you will know despair. Having every silver of hope dashed is the same as dying." his bragging was cut short when an explosion of Haki caught his attention. The self-proclaimed God looked up to see the Dragon Empress in the center of a pillar of solid blue light.

Wiper was forced to shield his eyes as the powerful burst of light emitting from the seemingly harmless girl, the Shandian warrior's eyes then widened significantly when he saw Sasha decked in her silver Kamui Robe seconds later, complete with the Balmung Sword in one hand and a shield in the other.

"That's Selena's Kamui Robe?" Nami breathed in awe. "Nothing less from the robe of the Water Empress. I can feel it's power even from here."

"Has the time finally come for the two Gods to cross blades?" Wiper mused.

"Enel," Sasha raised her sword at the lightning human. "If you insist on destroying Skypiea, then let us settle this here, once and for all."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	72. Arc 6: The Ark Maxim!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 70 out, this is Chapter 71 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 71: Arc 6: Ambition Towards the Endless Vearth! The Ark Maxim!

* * *

"Then, let's play." Enel grinned, his pride refusing to let him back down from the challenge.

"Enel, it seems this is our fate, after all." Sasha sighed. "Sword of Balmung!" she made the first move.

"You are quite skilled, girl." Enel praised, as their weapons clashed with each other. "But you will still fall before the power of 'God'! 10 Million Volt Vari!"

Sasha lifted her shield to block off the lightning attack, the two Gods then clashed once again with Sasha on the defensive as she dodged Enel's lightning-charged staff.

"They're evenly match." Wiper remarked, looking for an opening for use his Reject Dial.

"That shield is in the way." Enel noted and knocked away the circular shield with his next strike. "You're pathetic, girlie." he mocked, forcing Sasha to defend herself against his attacks. "Even backed into a corner like now, why is she still able to exhibit this much power?" he jumped back when he felt Sasha's Haki envelop her. "Then..." he readied his next attack. This time, he was forced to block Sasha's sword when the girl moved in, not giving him the opportunity to power up. Sasha's final Armament Haki-imbued sword thrust threw Enel on the ground.

"Reject!" now with Enel down, Wiper moved in and activated his Reject Dial as Sasha dematerialized her Kamui.

"He's resurrecting himself?" Sasha frowned when Enel sat up after restarting his heart.

"People do not fear God." Enel stated. "Fear itself is God. Warrior Wiper, I warned you, did I not? 30,000,000 Volt Hino!" he blasted Wiper with the hawk-shaped lightning. "You too, Blue Sea swordsman?" he was unimpressed as Zoro closed in for the next attack. "Kiten!" Zoro was struck by the wolf-shaped lightning. Calmly, he blasted Robin with a lightning charge from his index finger. He then appeared behind Sasha and knocked her out with a lightning spark. "And that leaves you." he addressed Nami, slinging Sasha over his shoulder.

"I want to go with you." Nami declared.

* * *

"Well?" Enel bragged, leading Nami to the Ark Maxim. "Splendid, is it not? It is the only ship of its kind in the world, and only I can control it. In other words, it is powered up lightning. I can understand your surprise. This is made possible by a material capable of transmitting my superfluous energy. It is the gold which resided in this city. The people of this island will be overjoyed as they die, they shall behold the world's only flying ship with their own eyes. The Ark, Maxim!" he declared. "In this ship, we shall embark on a journey to the boundless land, Fairy Vearth."

* * *

"Zoro!" Luffy hurried towards the burnt swordsman after he and Aisa fell out of Nola. "What are you doing? If you were here, then how did this happen? Where's Sasha and Nami?" he looked around for the two girls. "They're not here. That bazooka guy..." he spotted Aisa weeping over Wiper's body. "Who've beaten them all?"

"It was Enel!" Aisa shouted. "He's the only one who could have done this. M Mantra wasn't working while we were in the snake. I couldn't tell what was going on out here."

"Robin!" Luffy ran over to the slowly awakening archaeologist.

"Barrier Maiden-san was kidnapped by him and Navigator-san went with them." Robin muttered.

"Sasha got kidnapped by God and Nami went after them?" Luffy echoed. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Robin mumbled. "Listen closely. If nothing is done, this island... Skypiea will be destroyed. Everything. Every man, woman and child in the sky will be returned to the surface."

"What about Enel?" Luffy asked. "Will he try to reach the Golden Bell?"

"Yes, that much is certain." Robin replied. "But if we make any mistakes while searching for it, we won't make it in time."

"Don't worry." Aisa assured. "I can hear them. There are three voices moving on this island. It must be Sasha, Nami and Enel."

"Aisa, take me there." Luffy instructed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	73. Arc 6: Deathpiea is Activated!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 71 out, this is Chapter 72 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 72: Arc 6: Maxim Surfaces! Deathpiea is Activated!

* * *

"Listening on Angel Beach, it sounds like that girl is causing quite a stir on Angel Island." Enel mocked.

"Conis?" Nami echoed. "But how? Conis should be on our ship."

"There is a great deal of noise outside." Enel noted. "What? It is but a small complication."

"So, this Mantra ability you all possess..." Nami trailed. "It can let you find a specific person?"

"Well, I can't say that it's perfect." Enel replied. "I am an exception. In addition to my powerful Mantra, my lightning abilities allow me to pick up electrical waves and overhear conversations. When I heard someone saying something they shouldn't, I bestow my Judgment upon them. The range of my hearing is large enough to extend over this entire land."

"So, that's how." Nami realized.

"It's an ability befitting God." Enel boasted. "Run all you want, people of the sky. This is the final song of Skypiea. The celebration of dancing angels in the sky. You there," he looked at Nami. "Have you ever since a mortal's expression when they suddenly lose their footing?"

"Is something wrong?" Nami swallowed nervously.

"No, it's nothing." Enel frowned. "As I thought, they weren't among the six survivors." he had sensed Luffy and Aisa closing in. damn, where have they been hiding? How unbearably irksome!" he fumed. "This means my prediction was wrong."

"Are you the one who's called Enel?" Luffy's shout echoed through the hanger.

"Luffy!" Nami wailed in relief.

"What the hell have you done to my nakama?" Luffy growled.

"What trash are you talking about?" Enel retorted.

"You stay right there." Luffy glared. "I'm coming up to kick your ass."

"You should watch your tongue." Enel fired back. "I am God."

"What makes you God?" Luffy snapped.

"I can hear the angels' celebration." Enel laughed. "It sounds like the citizen of Skypiea have learnt of their fate. I wonder how far they can run before they lost the very ground they run on."

"I asked you, what makes you God?" Luffy repeated his question.

"You will soon learn." Enel replied. "I see." he noted when he witnessed Luffy board the ark. "You are no ordinary human. But you are a Paramecia type. You are no match for me." he started to charge lightning. "Nothing can stand against me because I am God! El Thor!" he released his lightning beam at the charging Luffy.

"Luffy, no..." Nami sank to her knees when she saw Luffy take the attack head on.

"I'm impressed you managed to dodge that." Enel noted, seeing Luffy was unharmed by the lightning beam. "60,000,000 Volt Julungu!" he sent a lightning dragon flying towards Luffy. "100 Million Volt Vari!" he renewed his attack, electrocuting Luffy up close.

"Lightning is useless against aniki." Sasha stated plainly.

"That's right." Nami realized the same thing. "Now that I think of it, Luffy's made of rubber."

"Stop fooling around!" Luffy glared, breaking free of the attack, much to everyone's and _especially_ Enel's surprise.

 _Calm down._ Enel told himself. _Physical attacks don't affect my body. From that perspective, this Blue Sea monkey..._ he was then given a solid kick to the stomach, curtsy to Luffy. "What are you?" he demanded, putting some distance between them. "Damn mortal!

"I'm Luffy." Luffy replied. "Pirate and Rubberman."

"Rubber?" Enel echoed.

"Of course." Nami gaped. "There is no rubber in the White-White Sea."

"Lightning ain't going to work!" Luffy charged in.

"Mantra." Enel activated his Observation Haki and easily dodged the punch.

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Luffy let loose a kick, only to have Enel turn into lightning to dodge the attack. "Spear!" his next kick was also dodged.

"He's predicting all of Luffy's moves." Nami blinked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Enel chided, cornering Luffy easily. "I can cripple you with more than just lightning. Once I know something won't work, I can adapt my fighting style."

"Hitting me won't work either!" Luffy retorted, Enel using his lightning to dodge the pirate's kick. "Damn it!" he cursed. "He can predict my movements with that weird ability."

"Lighting won't work." Enel reasoned. "Physical blows won't work. What is rubber? No, wait. He is a Paramecia type. I've already seen the extent of his abilities. Gloam Paddling! I have no time to play with the likes of you. Think of it as a solid form of lightning." he reforged his staff into a spear. "As I thought, you are vulnerable to piercing attacks." he laughed, Luffy was forced to dodge the spear.

"Yeah." Luffy admitted.

"Gomu Go mu no Gatling!" Luffy jumped down. "He disappeared?" he blinked when Enel vanished.

"Luffy, behind you!" Aisa warned.

"He's passing through the gold?" Nami blinked, seeing the lightning-bodied Enel move through the golden throne.

"Water Fang Bullet!" Enel's stab was blocked off by a stream of seawater.

"Sasha, you..." Nami gaped, suddenly noticing the water wielder had re-equipped into her Tsunami Plate with an intricate sword in her hands. "The sword..."

"The Heart of the Ocean." Sasha supplied.

"Electricity may not work." Enel tried to force his spear through, the heat started boiling the saltwater. "But if I run it through my spear to heat it, I can..." he was cut off when Luffy stretched his leg out in front of him.

"Gomu Gomu no Axe!" Luffy slammed Enel back onto the ark with his foot.

"You impudent human!" Enel fumed.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy let loose his rain of punches, only to have Enel grab his wrists and pull him down, slamming him onto the ark.

"It's not as though you've grown more arms." Enel retorted. "Sightseeing on Sky Island." he stated. "You came at a bad time, Blue Sea dwellers. I am God. I can bend anything to my will. I will soon create my ideal world. A boy who came up from the Blue Sea without a clue about this word would never be able to stop me. Max 200 Million Volt Vari!" he sat back on his throne and powered up the ark. "Behold! It rises! This is the ark which will carry me to the boundless land, Fairy Vearth: Maxim!"

"Quit panicking." Luffy tossed his straw hat to Sasha. "You're the future Pirate King's sister. Don't make the pathetic face."

"The Pirate King?" Enel echoed. "And what land does this king rule?"

"He is king to the greatest sea in the world." Luffy declared.

"A laudable title." Enel mocked. "Now, I believe the sky is waiting for the conclusion of our fight. The circuits of the ark's ultimate function have been initiated and are running at full capacity." he bragged. "It's name is Deathpiea. It is the name of the despair which shall be the savior of this world. Now, Deathpiea, begin!" he announced, as dark clouds started emitting from the chimney of the ark.

"Are those..." Sasha frowned.

"That's right." Enel confirmed. "They are thunderclouds. Using my energy, Deathpiea combines extremely intense air currents and produces thunderclouds. Soon, as the clouds gain energy, they will envelop the whole of Skypiea in darkness. And then, I can create innumerable bolts of lightning and destroy every trace of this land. And to demonstrate..." he raised a finger and sent a lightning charge into the expanding cloud and causing the lightning to strike a city.

"So being God means you can take anything you want?" Luffy demanded.

"That's right." Enel shrugged. "Life and earth belong to me. Now, I will take your life as well. The celebration has only just begun."

"You bastard!" Luffy dodged the spear and slammed a side-way kick at Enel. "Hot!" he winced, when he tried to kick the spear away.

"I've used my electricity to heat this spear." Enel boasted.

"Shit." Luffy cursed, forced to duck to avoid the super—heated weapon. "Can I do anything about that movement-predicting thing? That's it." an idea came to him. "Gomu Gomu no... Daze."

"Been a while since I saw this." Sasha smiled, seeing Luffy dodge Enel's attack instinctively. "That's quick." she gaped when Luffy jumped back.

"When I switch my brain off, I can't attack." Luffy panted. "If I can just catch him, I'll have an advantage. That's it." another idea stuck him." Gomu Gomu no Octopus!" he sucked in air, causing his head to inflate.

"It seems that you do not like my Mantra." Enel grinned, after Luffy deflated, causing his limbs to go limp. "That goes without saying. It is the basis of my insurmountable power."

"That place will work." Luffy looked back.

"No matter how much you try," Enel ran in as Luffy jumped back. "Except for your immunity to lightning, you are still a powerless mortal."

"Gomu Gomu no Octopus Fireworks!" Luffy faced the throne and stuck the gold statue rapidly, his arms ricocheting off the surrounding walls.

"Fool." Enel mocked. "You're aren't even trying to hit me. Or are you trying to destroy the ship? You will fail!"

"Well, that is one way of bypassing Observation Haki." Sasha mused, when Luffy's numerous punches rained on Enel and sending him back to the ground.

"The ricochet." Nami realized the same thing. "The punches that bounce off the wall aren't being directed by Luffy's will."

"I"m not letting you get away again!" Luffy closed in. "Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" he slammed both palms into Enel's stomach, causing the so-called God to collapse. "Gomu Gomu no Rifle!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	74. Arc 6: Battle on the Ark Maxim

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 72 out, this is Chapter 73 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 73: Arc 6: Battle on the Ark Maxim

* * *

"You did it." Nami was astonished. "You did it. You beat Enel."

"No, not yet." Sasha corrected. "The ark is still moving."

"Fool." Enel scoffed. "This... once I am rid of you, I will be supreme. Once again, all shall fear me, worship me and revere me. It shall be my world. The likes of you cannot hope to defeat me. For one such as myself, nothing is impossible. I am the almighty God! Now observe, Rubberman. Observe the anguish of a doomed island. Sky Island will perish and the lives of the angels will be reduced to nothing. And no one can stop me. Not even you. Gloam Paddling!" he remodeled part of the gold wall behind him into a golden ball as Luffy charged at him.

"He melted it with electricity?" Nami gaped.

"Hot!" Luffy rolled on the ground, his fist stuck in the huge golden ball. "I can't pull it out!"

"Rubberman of the Blue Sea," Enel mocked. "There is no need for me to try to fight you. I would be remiss if I allowed you to disturb my place again. I think that it's time to say good-bye. This golden trinket shall be a reward for your valiant struggle. Consider it yours!" he kicked the golden ball off the ark. "With your restrained, I an once again supreme. No other mortal in the world will be able to defeat me."

"In the world?" Luffy echoed. "Are you an idiot? There are loads of guys who could beat you. There are more monstrous guys in the ocean below than you can imagine. Someone like you would..."

"A child who does not know when to hold his tongue..." Enel sighed, teleporting in front of Luffy. "Now fall!" he stabbed the portion of the wall Luffy was holding onto with his spear. "Along with Sky Island."

With his foothold gone, Luffy was sent pummeling down to the earth.

"So there they are." Enel stepped on the railing and spotted Aisa and Pierre. "They are the voices who have been sneaking around. How irritating." he snorted, seeing Aisa ad Pierre swoop in to save Luffy. "Everything you try will fail."

"Aisa, Pierre, watch out!" Nami warned as Enel powered up his lightning. "Get out of the way!"

"God's Judgment!" Enel grinned.

"I would strongly suggest you not do that." Sasha advised, the 'Heart of the Sea' was poised against Enel's neck.

"He's a fighter to the last." Enel admitted. "That rubber substance. It posed a very real threat to me. You have nowhere to run, my dear." he shifted the sword aside with his finger. "With the Ark, Maxim now airborne, all the cries and screams of the people will not save this land. Sky Island will fall from the sky and I, the almighty God, shall ascend to the boundless land, Fairy Vearth. The Golden Ark, Maxim, will take me there. I must not forget." he mused. "There is a treasure I must retrieve before I ascend. The Golden Bell. It is truly befitting for me, the ruler of Heaven itself. Such a colossal ball. If you do not wish to stay aboard this ship, then you have only one possible destination." he said, unfazed at the sword still pointed at him. "It is the next life. I expect you to understand that you won't be leaving this Ark safely. Or would you place your hopes in the two rats that have snuck aboard? It seems they really do intend to rescue the two of you." he laughed. "Fools to the bitter end. Even if they did come to rescue you, none of you will leave alive." he declared, Sasha having deflected his lighting with the quartz sword she swapped out. "Accordingly, I have no obligation to wait for them. How very interesting, young ladies." he mocked, Nami deflecting his next attack with her Clima-Tact. "They have very unique weapons in the Blue Sea, I see."

"Thunder Ball!" Nami deflected yet another lightning strike.

"Creating a path for the lightning to follow is a clever tactic." Enel noted. "It displays a commanding knowledge of the nature of weather. But if I change my attack, that trick won't work. I have work to finish. Now disappear."

"Why don't you disappear?" Usopp snapped. "Sure-Kill Flame Star!"

"You.." Enel turned to the sniper. "I saw you on the ship."

"Where's Sanji?" Usopp looked around.

"He's here too?" Nami echoed.

"If the two of you are done arguing..." Sasha reminded, blocking off another of Enel's lighting with her sword.

"Hey, stay near this electrical tube." Usopp suggested, hiding behind one of the two electrical spheres. "It must be an important system. He won't be able to use any big attacks."

"Usopp, look over there." Nami pointed to the Waver. "Our only chance is to jump off with that. In the middle of the forest, there is a patch of Island Cloud. If we reach that, we might survive."

"So, they jumped off." Enel noted, after Nami and Usopp fled the Ark on the Waver, Sanji having pulled Sasha to safety. "It seems they still do not grasp the range of my attack. They have yet truly escaped"

"Hey, God." Sanji declared. "I have something to tell you. Get ready to cry."

"What?" Enel frowned when the Maxim started to pause in mid-air. "The Ark? Insolent mortal, did you...?" he realized what Sanji had done. "What did you do inside my Ark?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	75. Arc 6: The Aerial Fight on the Maxim!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 73 out, this is Chapter 74 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 74: Arc 6: Luffy and Sasha Vs. Enel, The Aerial Fight on the Maxim!

* * *

"Such a nuisance." Enel snorted. "One of the gears have been dislodged." he realized. "I must reset it." he vanished into the engine room in a flash.

"Good, he's gone." Usopp peered over the wall. "Sanji, Sasha, Nami fell safely to the Island Cloud."

"Good." Sasha nodded. "The two of you, get out of here." she instructed.

"But, Sasha-hime..." Sanji protested.

"Now!" Sasha snapped. "I'm ending Enel's ambitions and I don't want the both of you to be caught in this attack."

"Right." Usopp nodded. "Sanji, come on!" he pulled Sanji off as Sasha materialized the 'Frozen Judgment'.

* * *

"You infernal Blue Sea dweller." Enel growled, seeing the damage Sanji had done. "Did you think it would be that easy to drop my Ark from the sky? I know every detail about its propulsion mechanisms. Even without electrical power, there is a backup system from my homeland, Bilka which uses the power of 200 the extinct Jet Dials and can keep the Ark afloat for a full hour. You pathetic mortals can resist all you want." he pushed the displaced gear back. "This land's final performance will not be denied."

* * *

Holding out 'Frozen Judgment', Sasha focused her power and expanded the sword's freezing air outwards. "Frozen Release: Subjugation of the Heavens." she intoned, taking advantage o the darkening clouds. The temperature started pummeling rapidly as ice formed on the Ark's deck; ever so slowly, the oars started freezing over.

* * *

"So, the rat scurried away." Enel noted, exiting the engine room when he felt the floor turn cold and a sudden gust of cold air blasted into his face. "What in the world... you!" he glared at the water elemental. "What did you do?" he demanded, seeing the Ark was slowly being coated in ice. "Stop it! If you continue, the both of us will... stop it!" he charged at her, intending to force Sasha to cease her actions.

* * *

"Don't think you're gonna get away with this, Enel!" Luffy shouted, running up the Giant Jack, the golden ball still attached to his hand.

* * *

"Release this!" Enel barked, finding his feet frozen to the floor by the rapidly forming ice as the Ark continued rising up the Giant Jack.

Sasha reminded silent as 'Frozen Judgment's freezing aura continued pulsing out of the claymore blade.

* * *

"What's with this place?" Luffy wondered, bursting through a layer of cloud. "There you are!" he spotted Enel. "You just wait right there!" he shot up the beanstalk. "Enel!" extending his arm, he gripped onto a portion of the wall that was still not frozen. "I'm going to ring that bell!" he roared, slamming the golden ball into Enel and unwittingly freeing him from his frozen prison.

"So this is it." Enel teleported before the Golden Belfry. "Magnificent! This is what the great city of Shandora revered above all else: the Great Belfry! Splendid! Truly befitting myself, the almighty God. This is the bell that signaled the beginning of this land's 400 years of war. But, their efforts will be all for naught."

"Aniki, stop Enel." Sasha muttered. "I'll destroy the Ark."

"I have achieved all of my goals." Enel bragged, as he readied a Raigo attack to totally destroy Skypiea. "All that's left is to use this Raigo to destroy this land and the Cumuloregalis cloud and set out for Fairy Vearth. Farewell, Skypiea. Mamaragan." using the Deathpiea thunderclouds, he sent down even more powerful lightning bolts. "It's large enough." he decided, ready to bring down Raigo. "Now disappear along with this irksome land! What can you do before this insurmountable power?" he mocked as Luffy jumped off the Ark. "Man of Rubber?"

"Gomu Gomu no Hanabi, Golden Peony!" Luffy, using the Golden Ball attached to his arm to hit the descending Raigo with his rapid punches. "You and your thunder! We made it all the way to Sky Island and you had to come and turn the weather bad. You lightning jerk!"

"So what?" Enel growled. "I'll just drop it before you can destabilize it. Everything is as good as gone! My Ark!" he exclaimed in horror when he saw the Maxim was now half frozen.

"Clear the sky!" Luffy diffused the Raigo.

"You dare destroy my Raigo!" Enel growled.

"Dragon Hail Flower!" Sasha cast the attack, the large sword-shaped ice piercing the Ark breadth-wise and split the flying ship into half.

"My Ark!" Enel was shocked to see his masterpiece in two.

"See ya." Luffy grinned. "I'm gonna ring you with it. Gomu Gomu no Golden Rifle!" and slammed his twisted arm that was attached to the Golden Ball straight into Enel's body, the impact sending Enel crashing into the Golden Belfry and shattering the Golden Ball.

"Enel," Sasha stated plainly, the so-called God landing face up on a nearby cloud. "The Goro Goro Fruit is wasted on the likes of you." swapping out 'Frozen Judgment' with the 'Heart of the Ocean', she plunged the blade into Enel, the sword glowing a watery blue. "Release." she commanded and pulled out the sword, the Goro Goro Fruit now reformed on the blade. "With this, your ambitions ends once and for all." she then watched calmly as Enel fall down from the cloud to the White Sea.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	76. Arc 6: The Yarn the Poneglyphs Spin

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 74 out, this is Chapter 75 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 75: Arc 6: Made It Here! The Yarn the Poneglyphs Spin!

* * *

"It rang." Luffy beamed, resting face up on a cloud.

"Nami," Sasha handed the Goro Goro Fruit to the navigator. "Keep this under lockup."

"This..." Nami blinked. "The Goro Goro Fruit? How did you..."

"One of my Master Swords; the Heart of the Ocean, has the capability of removing a Devil Fruit from its user." Sasha replied. "It also has an interesting side-effect of ensuring said user won't be able to gain another Devil Fruit ability."

* * *

"Aisa, are you worried?" Laki smiled, exiting the forest, the Skypieans were returning back to their town to rebuild. "Here's your treasure." she brought out Aisa's backpack.

"I don't want it." Aisa wailed. "Laki!" she threw herself into the older woman's arms.

* * *

"Oi!" Luffy called, running towards the reunited crew with Sasha, Nami and Conis in tow and a large bag over his shoulder.

"Is that food?" Zoro asked, spotting the bag. "Where'd you get it?"

"In the forest." Nami replied. "We found the Priests' storehouse."

"Enel's voice has gone too quiet." Aisa informed. "I can barely hear his voice." then, she gasped. "Now I can't hear him anymore."

"So Enel is..." Gan Fall trailed.

"I'm going to see what happened." Sasha decided, vanishing in a burst of light.

* * *

When she reappeared on Angel Island, Sasha started looking around for Enel and his destroyed Ark. Finally, she spotted one half of the Ark and a figure lying near it... along with a Sea Prism Stone knife embedded on Enel's chest.

"Why, Amazon-baa-san?" Sasha asked, after checking Enel for a pulse and finding none.

"Until six years ago, there was a Sky Island near here called Bilka." the aged gatekeeper replied. "It was home to some of the most accomplished Mantra users in the sky; among them were Enel and his four Priests. Then, six years ago, Enel laid waste to the land with the Goro Goro Fruit. It was complete annihilation with no survivors, except for one: a simple old woman who once had a home, a family; a son, a daughter-in-law and an unborn grandchild." with that, she turned and walked away.

Heaving a deep sigh, Sasha pulled out the knife and hoisted Enel's body into the White-White Sea to be swept off.

* * *

Returning back to the crew, Sasha showed them the Sea Prism Stone knife as an explanation for their questions.

"It's nighttime already." Zoro looked up at the night sky after the crew had their fill.

* * *

"Look over there." one the Shandians pointed to the Poneglyph embedded at the base of the Golden Belfry which they have pulled up from the cloud near the Giant Jack. "That's the Poneglyph. The stone our ancestors gave their lives to protect. But what does it say, Chief?"

"Something best left unknown." the Shandian Chief replied. "We have only..."

"'Keep thy motives in heart, with closed mouth.'" Robin recited. "'We are those who will weave history.' 'With the ringing of the Great Belfry.'"

"How do know those words?" the Shandian Chief was astonished.

"They were inscribed on the Shandia ruins." Robin answered. "You have been charged with guarding this for generations, right?"

"You mean to say you can read that writing?" the Shandian Chief questioned.

"Possessing the name of a God, the ancient weapon, Poseidon." Robin translated the Poneglyph. "It tells its location." _Another weapon._ She ] mused. _One different from the Pluton in Alabasta. To think that something so despicable still lurks in this world._ "As I thought, another dead end." _This is not what I want to know._

"More than 800 years ago, before the 'Great Kingdom' fell to treason, my past self sealed two of the Three Great Weapons to ensure that they would not resurface until the time I perceive it safe." Sasha interjected. "Uranus the Skyling and Pluton the Underworld Harbinger. Poseidon the Oceans Overlord, on the other hand, was entrusted to the seafolk."

"Is that stuff inscribed on the side part of it too?" Genbo pointed to the writing on the side of the base.

"Gol. D Roger." Robin translated. _What? 'I have come here and will lead this passage to the farthest end of the world. - Pirate, Gol. D Roger.'_ "The Pirate King! Does this mean that he came to Sky Island? But what does that inscription mean? No, more importantly, how was he able to use this writing?"

"Is Roger's name there?" Gan Fall asked.

"Do you know him?" Sasha was surprised.

"He was a pirate who came here from the Blue Sea more than 20 years ago." Gan Fall replied. "Is that name inscribed there?"

"Yes." Robin nodded. "I'm not sure how he managed to reach this bell, but the proof that he did is right here. Now that I think of it, there are two types of Poneglyph stones those which contain information and those which tell the location of the others. This is a stone that contains information. Could he mean the Rio Poneglyph?"

"Chief." Sasha addressed the Shandian Chief. "As it stands, this Poneglyph has already fulfilled its duty."

"Sasha is right." Robin concurred. "There are Poneglyphs which contain information scattered throughout the world. By reading them one by one, they must form a passage which fills the void in history. In other words, the connected, complete text: that is the yet nonexistent Rio Poneglyph. The Pirate King, Gol. D Roger must have taken this passage with him to his destination."

"You mean, our duty has been fulfilled?" the Shandian Chief gasped. "We won't have to fight anymore?"

"Tell me, girls." Gan Fall started as Sasha and Robin proceeded to leave. "That boy with the straw hat gives me the same kind of impression Roger did. Is it my imagination?"

"His name is Monkey D. Luffy." Robin supplied. "I'm rather interested in him, too."

"Aniki..." Sasha trailed. "I suppose you could consider him Roger's legacy."

"D?" Gan Fall echoed. "I see. It suits him to have a name of just one letter."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	77. Arc 7: First Meeting With An Admiral

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 75 out, this is Chapter 76 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 76: Arc 7: First Meeting With An Admiral, Sasha's Declaration!

* * *

"Guys, I see an island!" Usopp hollered from the crow's next, the crew having descending from Skypiea with little fanfare..

"Looks like an unpopulated island." Nami peered through the spyglass.

"Prepare the anchor, we're landing!" Luffy declared.

* * *

"Well then, everyone go find some ingredients." Sanji instructed upon landing.

"No rats or frogs." Nami reminded.

"Sanji, we've got lots of fish, vegetables and fruit." Luffy called out, the rest of the crew returning from their ingredient-hunting.

* * *

"Sanji, Zoro, let's go find more ingredients for our emergency storage." Nami waved after their lunch break.

"Hey, Chopper, did you can Sasha find any medicinal plants?" Usopp asked, after the foliage trip.

"We found a lot." Chopper nodded. "This island has a lot of rare plants."

"Well, it'd take quite some time to categorize the ones we found." Sasha mused. "You guys know, I've been thinking about this for a while now, but what is this strange line?" she looked down at the line that was stretched through the forest.

"What could it be?" Usopp wondered. "It looks like a bicycle came through."

"This is an unpopulated island, isn't it?" Sanji reminded. "There's no way there could be bicycles tracks on an island with no people."

* * *

"We're coming out of the jungle." Luffy announced as the forest petered out. "We're found an open area." he noted, seeing the clearing. "What's wrong with Chopper?" he asked, when the reindeer ran up ahead.

"He's heading for that rock." Zoro stated. "Is something there?"

"What's wrong, Chopper?" Luffy hurried over when Chopper was knocked back by something.

"What's this?" Chopper exclaimed, Aokiji's shadow casting over him.

"A raccoon?" Aokiji peeled off his eyemask.

"I'm a reindeer!" Chopper fumed. "See, horns!"

"Who's this guy?" Luffy gaped.

"Who're you?" Aokiji asked, seeing Luffy, Zoro and Sanji.

"Who's that huge man?" Usopp exclaimed, as he and Nami caught up with the others.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Sasha looked at the stunned woman on the grass.

"Ara?" Aokiji was surprised. "Don't get so frightened, ladies. I'm not acting on orders. The weather is nice, so I'm just taking a walk."

"He's a Marine, and one of the World Government's greatest powers." Robin supplied. "Marine Base Admiral, Aokiji."

"You've become quite a beautiful lady, Nico Robin." said Admiral commented.

"To think that he's got Robin this shaken up." Nami gaped.

"Admiral?" Sanji echoed. "He's that high up?"

"There're only three officers in the Navy who hold the position of Admiral." Robin stated. "Akainu, Aokiji, Kizaru. The only one above them is Fleet Admiral Sengoku, who reigns as the top official in the Navy. That man is one of the three men called the World Government's ultimate powerhouses."

"Hold on a sec, you guys." Aokiji sighed. "Did you hear what I said? I said I just took a stroll, didn't I? Don't get so worked up. To start with, you guys are... you know... I forgot." he shrugged. "Oh well. My motto as a marine is 'total slovenly justice'. In any case, well..." he dropped his Marine coat on the grass and laid on the ground. "To make a long story short, I have no intention of capturing you guys, so don't worry. I came to check the whereabouts of Nico Robin, who disappeared after the Alabasta incident, after all. Just as I thought, she's been with you guys. I'm going to at least report this to Headquarters, though, as with another wanted person, the total bounty for you guys has now changed."

"So, you're a marine." one of a shipwrecked passengers walked out of the forest with the other survivors. "I wish you had told us sooner."

"They're probably the passengers who drifted here from a wrecked ship." Aokiji reasoned. "About a month ago, there was a report that a passenger liner went missing in this area."

"You are not what I expected of an Admiral." Sasha looked down at the lazing Hie Hie Fruit user as Chopper treated the shipwrecked survivors and the rest of the crew fed them.

"We're the only one who made it to this island." one of the survivors related. "On our way back from a gourmet tour to the gourmet town, Pucci, our ship collided with a huge frog that was doing the front crawl and shattered to pieces."

"That's Yokozuna." Aokiji supplied.

"Then, after a great struggle, we were able to make it on this island." the survivor recounted. "Yet we lived on the verge of starvation for a month. We rejoiced when we saw someone coming but when we looked carefully, he was riding a bicycle on the sea."

"That was me." Aokiji interjected.

"And then, the next one that came was a pirate ship." the survivor continued.

"Then you guys are..." Aokiji started. "You guys, get ready to depart right away." he pointed to the shipwrecked survivors. "Fortunately, there's an inhabited island not so far from here. You should go there and get the treatment you need."

"There's no ship." Usopp mused. "They don't have a Log Pose either. How are they supposed to get to that nearby island?"

"They'll be fine." Aokiji assured.

"It's true that that man can make it happen." Robin confirmed.

"Step back a bit." Aokiji instructed, squatting down by the shore after Sanji loaded up the provisions. "Ice Age." he put his hand into the sea and froze the water, along with the Sea King that had risen from the water. "This will probably last at lease a week." he strolled back to land. "Take your time and head in that direction." he pointed. "You'll get to an inhibited island in four days."

"What?" Luffy demanded, seeing the musing Aokiji after they saw the survivors off.

"How should I put it..." Aokiji stated. "You're just like your gramps, Monkey D. Luffy. You're free-spirited, or should I say, hard to figure out?"

"Gramps..." Luffy stammered.

"Now you've done it." Sasha sighed. "Aniki still hasn't gotten over the trauma of grandfather's 'Fists of Love'."

"Your gramps really helped me a while back." Aokiji admitted. "The reason I came here was to have a look at Nico Robin and the two of you." he looked at Luffy and Sasha. "On second thought, maybe you should die now, huh? The government is still taking you lightly, but if I delve into your history, I can tell that your group has a backbone. Although your group is small, since it's gathering shrewd members, it'll probably become a problem later on. The circumstances that initially led to your search orders, all the actions you took up until now, the speed of your group's progress; I've been dealing with outlaws for a long time, but it worries me to think how you'll turn out. The reason I especially regard you guys as dangerous, is you, Nico Robin."

"So, you're after Robin after all!" Luffy snapped. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!"

"Her bounty amount isn't just an indication of her strength." Aokiji droned. "It's also indicates the level of danger she poses to the government. That's why you got a 79-million Berry bounty on your head at the age of eight. I'm impressed that your survived as a child. You betrayed people and ran away. You gained people's favor and used them. You've survived in the underworld by being quick to switch sides. So this is the group that you chose as your next hideout, huh?"

"How insulting you are!" Sanji snapped. "What grudge do you hold against Robin-chan?"

"I don't have a grudge against her." Aokiji corrected. "If we were somehow connected, it's that I let her get away once, that's about it. It was a long time ago. You guys will eventually realize it, too. In the not-so-distant future, you'll regret you took in such a troublesome woman. As proof, the organizations Nico Robin had something to do with up until today, all got annihilated." he got up. "Except for her. I wonder why, Nico Robin?"

"Just get to the point already!" Robin snapped, readying to attack. "if you want to capture me, go ahead and do it!"

"20 years ago," Sasha stated calmly, her Divine Haki radiating around her. "What was the justification of initiating Buster Call on an island of defenseless archaeologists? Yes," she noted Aokiji's raised brow. "I know of Ohara and... Jaguar D. Saul. What is the Gorosei so fearful of? No, it could not be the revival of the Ancient Weapons; what they are truly afraid of is...the truth of the Void Century. Am I wrong?"

"You..." Aokiji was taken aback. "What... who are you?"

"I am Queen Selena, the Dragon Empress." Sasha declared, her Divine Haki strengthening as the image of an Oriental dragon manifested behind her. "More than 800 years ago, I was betrayed by the ancestors of the Celestial Dragons." Sasha stated matter-of-factly. "Simply because their puny egos couldn't stand the fact that they were ruled by a _woman_. I sense you are a reasonable man, despite your allegiance; can you truly say the Celestial Dragons, descendants of Queenslayers, _deserve_ to rule this world?"

"Then, Dragon Empress, what is your intention?" Aokiji asked.

"My purpose is simple." Sasha replied. "Reveal the truth of the Void Century and let the world decide. And if the common people wishes to dethrone the Celestial Dragons, then I _will_ topple the World Government and reclaim what was initially mine."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	78. Arc 7: The City of Water: Water 7!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 76 out, this is Chapter 77 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 77: Arc 7: The Dashing Sea Train and the City of Water: Water 7!

* * *

"Let me tell you this," Aokiji retrieved his Navy coat and dusted himself off. "In the near future that woman will be beyond your control. You'll be burdened by the demonic family name Nico Robin was born with. That's how it is to have a woman like her aboard the ship."

"The 'D' bloodline is referred to as the 'Natural Enemy of God' in some places." Sasha, still in her Queen Selena mode, stated. "Having another so-called demonic pedigree with us makes little difference."

"I'm supposed to execute you just for those words alone." Aokiji sighed. "But I have a debt. With your defeat of Crocodile, we'll just call it even." he walked off. "Later. If I follow the Log from here, their next destination will be..." he opened the slip of paper in his pocket after he boarded his bicycle. "Water 7. It's the City of Water. They're getting closer and closer to the Headquarters."

* * *

"Nami, should we set sail?" Zoro asked.

"Not yet." Sasha interjected. "Everyone, listen." she got the crew's attention. "After what happened earlier with Aokiji, I'm sure all of you knows how big the power gap between us and the Navy top hierarchy is. We can't carry on like this; in order to overcome any obstacles that will come our way later on, all of you need to develop Haki. Zoro," she turned to the sole Haki practitioner of the crew. "How's your training coming along?"

"Armament Haki is coming on well." Zoro unsheathed a sword and imbued it with Armament Haki. "I'm still getting the hang of Observation Haki."

"Good." Sasha nodded. "You're going to help me to awaken everyone else's Haki."

"Roger." Zoro nodded.

And so, for the next four days, the Going Merry remained anchored as Sasha and Zoro worked to unlock the crew's Haki.

* * *

"There's something out there." Zoro stated, about three days later. "Guys, a frog is doing the crawl stroke." he shouted over the deck. "Turn around and look."

"You mean 'that frog'?" Chopper wondered.

"That frog is doing the crawl stroke!" Usopp gaped on shock as Yokozuna swam past the ship.

"Is that a lighthouse?" Nami peered through the binoculars. "Why is there a lighthouse out here? Is someone there?"

"What is it, an island?" Luffy asked as he, Usopp, Zoro and Chopper rowed the ship to follow Yokozuna.

"Yes, a lighthouse." Nami nodded. "It's not a location the Log Pose points to."

"Full speed ahead!" Luffy declared.

"We got stuck on something." Usopp noted after the Going Merry latched onto an obstacle.

"What's that sound?" Nami blinked, hearing the ringing of a bell.

"Don't tell me..." Sasha trailed, her ears picking up the dirge of a train.

"Why is it in a place like this?" Nami spotted the flashing traffic lights. "Back!" she barked. "Turn about 180 degrees!"

"What's that?" Luffy gaped, the ship moving backwards as 'Puffing Tom' shot past them.

"Grandma, it's pirates." Chimney informed her grandmother.

"Is that true, Chimney?" Kokoro exited the train station.

"I'm Chimney." the blond girl introduced herself. "That's my cat, Combe and that's my grandma, Kokoro."

"You aren't train robbers, are you?" Kokoro asked.

"I'm Luffy." Luffy declared. "The one who will become the Pirate King."

"Hey, Chimney, was that a steamship?" Nami asked. "But normally, it couldn't sail in that shape."

"You've never seen it before, right?" Chimney giggled. "This is the only place in the world you'll find it. That's a sea train. We call it 'Puffing Tom'. It spins it's paddles with steampower and travels along track upon the sea. It transports passengers from island to island using a track under the water's surface. It runs the same route every day. It transports boats and postal items too."

"Well then, where do you wanna go?" Kokoro asked. "If you wanna take the Se Train from here, it must be 'The City of Spring Queen', Saint Poplar, 'The City of Gourmet', Pucci, 'The City of Carnival', San Faldo; they're all fun places. For authorized government people, there is also another special route."

"We have a boat, so we won't be riding the train." Nami replied. "We're following the Log."

"Where is it pointing?" Chimney asked.

"To the east of here." Nami showed the Log.

"Then, you're heading for Water 7." Kokoro supplied. "The train came from that island's Blue Station. It's a nice place called 'The City of Water'. Best of all, it's a city filled with shipyards. Their skills are the world's best. It's the main purveyor of ships to the World Government."

"I've decided." Luffy grinned. "We go there and definitely get to shipwright as a crew-mate."

"Then, wait a minute." Kokoro brought out a map. "Here, it's a simple map of the island and an invitation letter. Give this to a man named Iceburg and get the ship properly fixed. Water 7 is a vast place, so don't get lost."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	79. Arc 7: End of the Line For Going Merry

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 77 out, this is Chapter 78 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 78: Arc 7: The End of the Line For Going Merry?

* * *

"Hey!" Sanji called out, after Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Robin and Chopper headed out.

"Who're you calling moss-head?" Zoro muttered in his sleep.

"Hey, Zoro." Sanji climbed up the bridge. "Where's Robin-chan? She's isn't on the ship."

"She went out with Chopper earlier." Sasha replied. "She mentioned she was going shopping."

"What the hell?" Sanji exclaimed. "Then Sasha-hime and Zoro are the only ones on the ship? All right, then." he decided. "I'll go grocery shopping, too." he informed Zoro. "So make sure you watch Sasha-hime and the ship good."

"Sanji, be careful out there." Sasha warned. "There's a reason why I insisted on having the crew unlock their Haki before coming here: I've sensed CP-9 here."

"The secret Rokushiki expert assassins?" Sanji remarked. "Got that."

* * *

"Never expected to run into CP-9 this early." Sasha admitted, after Sanji left the ship. "So, came up with any idea on countering the Rokushiki?"

"Not really." Zoro replied.

"May I ask the reason why you gentleman are attacking this ship?" Sasha inquired, expanding her Divine Haki and rooting Zambai and his group to the ground.

"Who are you bastards?" Zoro glared, both eyes snapping open. "Identify yourselves!"

"Identify yourselves?" Zambai echoed. "Pirate Hunter Zoro. We're bounty hunters, the Franky Family! Even a crying child stops crying when they hear our name. Your head's worth 60 million. We'll gratefully take it. And we'll wait in ambush inside your ship and catch the entire crew in one full swoop. We'll make a killing!" he laughed. "Get ready."

"Two-Sword Style: Rhino Cycle!" Zoro took out Zambai's group effortlessly. "How senseless."

"That's kind of true." Sasha sweatdropped.

* * *

"That ship must be the one." Kaku noted, arriving by the shore where the Going Merry was docked. "Pardon me." he jumped onto the deck. "I see." he walked around, surveying the ship. "It's damaged. The mast needs to be replaced too." he appraised the patched up mast.

"So," Sasha leaned over the railing, having restrained Zoro from attacking Kaku. "What's the verdict, Mr. Shipwright?"

"Thalassa Sasha..." Kaku looked up at the younger female.

"It's not good then." Sasha concluded. "I figured as much."

* * *

"Merry..." Zoro trailed after Kaku gave his assessment and left. "Can you really not sail anymore?"

"To be honest," Sasha admitted. "I've already knew this will happened back on Skypiea. Going Merry... isn't a ship that can survive the Grand Line." she gave a forlorn smile as Going Merry's Klabautermann shifted into existence beside her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	80. Arc 7: The Pirate Flag Flutters Sadly

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 78 out, this is Chapter 79 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 79: Arc 7: The Pirate Flag Flutters With Sorrow!

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sanji echoed after he and Chopper returned to the ship and Zoro informed them about what Kaku had told them.

"That's what that shipwright said." Zoro confirmed.

"Our ship..." Sanji trailed.

"Can't be repaired?" Chopper gasped. "Even with all that money? Then, what about Merry? What's gonna happen to her?"

"I dunno." Zoro replied. "It'll depend on what Luffy and the others decide to do. Those three are at the shipyard, so they'll tell the shipwright what to do."

"Still, isn't it a bit extreme?" Sanji wondered. "I mean, look! The ship's the same as ever. She's sailed with us all the way from East Blue."

"It's _because_ she's sailed all the way." Zoro confirmed. "A person can overcome obstacles and become stronger, but a ship isn't like that. The wounds keep building up and never heal."

"That still doesn't sit well with me." Sanji hissed. "Can you imagine what Usopp will say when he hears that?"

"I love Merry!" Chopper voiced.

"We all do." Sasha agreed. "But the damage is too extensive. There's nothing we can do; I've already knew this. Because," she let out a breath. "Back on Skypiea, Going Merry's soul appeared before me. That child... she told me... she's reaching her limits."

"I'm worried about Merry and Robin-chan." Sanji admitted. "I can't shake this uneasy feeling."

"Guys!" Nami called.

"Nami's back." Chopper hurried over to the other side of the bridge.

"She's by herself." Sanji noted. "Where are Luffy and Usopp? Nami-san, did something happen?" he waved.

* * *

"Usopp's awake!" Chopper informed the crew.

"Really?" Luffy beamed.

"That's a relief." Nami sighed.

"Oi, Usopp!" Luffy called.

"You really had us worried." Nami chided the heavily bandaged Usopp.

"Damn right." Sanji agreed. "You could've gotten yourself killed charging in there like that. We're just glad you made it out alive."

"Think things through before you act." Zoro scolded.

"I've been nothing but a burden." Usopp muttered. "I'm sorry. I really am. I'm ashamed, guys. We needed that money, but I..."

"Usopp, you should be in bed." Chopper reminded.

"So then..." Usopp trailed. "There's no way to get the money back?"

"We won't know until this Franky guy gets back." Luffy admitted. "Even if it's gone, we still have 100 million Berri. Don't worry about it."

"But Luffy, what about the ship?" Usopp asked. "Is 100 million enough to fix her? We're here at a first-class shipyard, so they can do it, right? They'll make the ship stronger than ever. And we'll keep sailing. She'll be as good as new. So? Can we afford to hire them with 100 million? How about it, Luffy?"

"The thing is..." Luffy started. "Usopp, about the ship, I've decided to get a new one. I'm sorry about deciding while you weren't around. But I've decided. The Going Merry's been really great to us but it's time to say goodbye. So, look." he pulled out the catalog he received from Iceburg. "I got this catalog from the Ice-ossan's place. There's a lot of brand new ships that we could buy. With 100 million, we could buy a really big used ship..."

"Wait." Usopp cut him off. "This is a pretty tasteless joke, not to mention ridiculous. What?" he gasped, seeing everyone else's solemn expressions. "You mean we can't afford the repairs?"

"That's not it." Luffy protested. "Losing the money has nothing to do with it! It was a hard decision! The Merry..." he shouted his reason.

"What did you say?" Usopp stammered.

"Don't make me repeat it." Luffy hissed. "The Merry can't be fixed. No one can repair her. If there was any other way, I wouldn't be doing this."

"It is our ship." Usopp argued. "This ship we're all standing on."

"That's right." Luffy confirmed. "This ship is gonna sink. That's what they said at the shipyard. It won't reach the next island."

"So, you let some guys you just met feed you a line, and you are happy about it?" Usopp snorted. "Some so-called first class shipwrights said it can't be done and you believed them? We have been together for our whole journey! Through rough seas and battles."

"Usopp," Sasha cut his rant short. "Would you like to hear the truth right out of Merry's mouth herself?"

"I..." the sniper was agape.

"Everyone, activate your Observation Haki." Sasha instructed and Going Merry's Klabautermann shimmered into existence on Sasha's lap.

The crew blinked at the short-haired young girl who was making herself comfortable in Sasha's arms.

"Merry?" Usopp blinked.

"That's me." Merry chirped.

"So, you're a girl, Merry-chan?" Sanji asked.

Merry looked at the cook cutely, "All of you refer to me as 'she', so I'm a girl. Usopp-nii," she turned to Usopp. "Luffy-nii is right; after the Knockup Stream, I'm already nearing my limit." the girl looked downcast. "I want to go on more adventures with all of you, but my time is already running out. You have to let me go." she implored. "I don't want all of you to sink with me. Please!" she sniffled.

"Alright." Usopp sighed in defeat.

With that, Merry gave the crew one last heartfelt smile and vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	81. Arc 7: CP-9 Exposed!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 79 out, this is Chapter 80 of this fic and I am finally back on the On Piece bandwagon. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

To the Guest reviewer asking about Merry's Klabautermann, she'll be reincarnated as Thousand Sunny's Klabautermann; she refuses to abandon her big brothers and big sisters.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 80: Arc 7: CP-9 Exposed!

* * *

"Here you are." Sanji opened the door that led to the roof the crew were currently residing in. "We rented a room and no one's using it. I guess no one have been able to sleep. Where's Luffy?"

"Up there." Usopp and Chopper glanced up at the taller building Luffy was perched on.

"Sanji, where did you go?" the sniper asked.

"I spent the night keeping watch on the rocky cape." the cook replied. "I thought Robin-chan might come back. Where would she go without telling us?"

"We had nothing but trouble on this island." Chopper admitted. "Our money was stolen and then the whole thing with Merry."

"I'm gonna search around town today." Sanji stated.

"Do you think we'll find Robin?" Chopper asked.

"I'm not sure." Sanji admitted. "She must still be in the city. We just don't know where. Let's meet back here if anything happens."

"I wanna help you look." Chopper voiced.

"Me too." Usopp added.

"Luffy!" Nami flung the door open. "Something's happened! Everyone in town is talking about it. Luffy, last night, something happened to Iceburg-san from the shipyard."

"The Ice Ossan?" Luffy frowned.

"They say he's still unconscious." Nami related, after explaining that Iceburg was found shot in his room the previous night.

"Why would they do that to a guy everyone loves?" Luffy wondered.

"Who is he, Nami-san?" Sanji asked.

"He's the one who showed us around yesterday." Nami replied. "He's the president of the shipyard company and the mayor of Water 7."

"He seems to be quite an important fellow." Sanji noted.

"This is the worst thing that could happen in this city." Sasha added.

"I'm gonna go check it out." Luffy stood up.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami shouted as Luffy jumped off. "I'll go, too."

"Well, we'll go look for Robin-chan." Sanji was prepared to set off. "How about you?" he looked at Zoro.

"No," Zoro rested his head behind his cupped hands. "I'm gonna see how things play out."

"First the appearance of CP-9, then Robin goes missing, and now this..." Sasha mused after Sanji took off with Usopp and Chopper. "It can't be a coincidence. Could it be..." she recalled that the first Pluton was designed and built in Water 7. "If that's the case..." she hurried off to find Water 7's registry office.

* * *

"Rope Action: Half-Knot..." Paulie retaliated, wrapping his rope around Luffy's neck in response to Iceburg's confirmation that Robin was one of the two who had attacked him the previous night. "Air Drive!" he tugged at the rope, sending Luffy onto the ground.

"You bastards!" Franky roared, angry that his fight was interrupted. "I told you not to interrupt! I'm the one who's pissed at him!"

"Why are the shipwrights suddenly our enemies, too?" Nami panicked.

"Wait a minute!" Luffy protested. "I have no reason to fight you guys!"

"Come on, guys." Franky chided. "Don't you know how to listen? That guy..." he fired off his machine gun. "Is mine to fight."

"I don't have time to deal with you right now, Franky!" Kaku dived towards the cyborg.

"That's far enough!" Sasha cut in, tackling Kaku to the ground, a crystal sword poised at the agent's throat once they landed on the ground. "CP-9!"

"CP-9?" the gathering crowd echoed.

"The World Government assassins?" Nami was shocked.

"What are you saying?" Kaku feigned ignorance.

"Don't even try to bluff your way out of this." Sasha drawled. "Blueno was _very_ forthcoming after some... persuasion on my part. Him, you," she cast a disdain look at Kaku. "The second-in-command of CP-9, Kalifa, and of course, your leader, Rob Lucci."

"So, these five years..." both Paulie and Lulu were taken aback.

" _Everything_ was a sham." Sasha revealed. "Their _real_ objective is the _blueprints of Pluton_ ; which by what happened last night, wasn't with Iceburg. Of course," she continued to twist the knife. "It's only cowards like you Cipher Pol would _threaten_ a 'Buster Call' in order to get Robin to cooperate."

"You..." Lucci tried to attack the girl from the back, only to have the water elementalist dodge his attempted back-stab.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out." Sasha easily dodged Rob Lucci's punches with her Observation Haki. "Given Robin's character, she would rather submit than to see Water 7 undergo the same nightmare Ohara did. As to what Spandam intends to do with it once you people deliver it to him, I'll hazard a guess and say, if he is half as ambitious as his old man, he'll use Pluton to _force_ the World Government to abdicate."

"He wouldn't..." Kaku gaped.

"Wouldn't he?" Sasha threw the question back. "So, what would it be, Rob Lucci? Complete your mission or return to Enies Lobby to put an end of Spandam's ambitions before the entire CP-9 gets dragged down with him?"

"The World Government..." Kaku voiced.

"Guilty by association." Sasha stated flatly. "Isn't that how the World Government always did things? Isn't that what Spandam Sr. did to Ohara?"

"She's got us cornered, Lucci." Kaku admitted.

"Fuck off." Lucci snarled.

"Not to question your judgment, boss, but what if she's right?" Kaku asked.

"Wasn't disagreeing with you." Lucci replied. "Grab Blueno, I'll get Kalifa."

"We will back down today." Lucci informed Sasha as the two CP-9 agents departed. "But I swear, one day, we'll bring your infernal crew to ruin."

"Now," Sasha looked up at Franky after the CP-9 agents were out of earshot. "About the blueprints of Pluton..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	82. Arc 7: In Preparation of CP-9's Siege

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 80 out, this is Chapter 81 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 81: Arc 7: In Preparation of CP-9's Siege

* * *

"CP-9?" the still bedridden Iceburg echoed, after Sasha revealed the real assassins to him.

In the foyer, Paulie and Lulu were running damage control on the crowd of reporters. On the other hand, Luffy and Nami headed back to Going Merry to prepare for Aqua Laguna.

"That's right." Sasha nodded. "Shadowy incidents are the work of CP-9."

"Aren't those rumors..." Iceburg frowned.

"CP-9 never shows themselves since their unit always work secretly in the shadows." Sasha cut him off. "It always being a rumor is the scary part; they eliminate people without anyone noticing if you meddle with them, you're dead meat. Rob Lucci, Kaku and Kalifa, three of your underlings are undercover agents. Guard yourself, Iceburg-san." she warned. "Even if I drove CP-9 away earlier, they won't rest until they have what they want; the blueprints of Pluton."

"Then what about Nico Robin?" Iceburg asked.

"Do you know what 'Buster Call' is?" Sasha asked. "Robin agreed to go with CP-9 to spare Water 7 from undergoing the same nightmare Ohara did. There is a lot the public does not know about Ohara; the only reason why 'Buster Call' was initiated on an island of defenseless archaeologists is because the World Government is afraid, afraid of the truth about the Void Century."

"Who are you, young lady, really?" Iceburg questioned.

"More than 800 years ago," Sasha expanded her Divine Haki. "I was the one who entrusted the blueprints of Pluton to your master's ancestors. The blueprints were then passed down from generation to generation, until it reached Tom-san."

"The Ocean Dragon..." Iceburg breathed, recalling what Tom had told him and Franky about the myth of the Goddess that had been erased in history.

* * *

This scent... Chopper sniffed the air as he and Sanji stopped by the train schedule. Could it be...

"Chopper, what's the matter?" Sanji asked, the reindeer having galloped off in his Walk Point mode. "Wait!" he ran off after the doctor.

It's close... Chopper sped up. She's here. He turned and ran down a flight of stairs with Sanji following suit. "I knew she'd be here." he muttered, shell-shocked when he stood face-to-face with Robin. "Robin!"

"Robin-chan." Sanji gaped. "Where have you been? We've looked all over for you. Everyone's worried about you. Now, let's go back to the inn together. A lot has happened while you've been gone. I'll explain in detail. But this distance is annoying." he looked at the water canal that separated them.

"Stay there." Robin stated. "I won't return to you guys. We're parting ways here... in this town."

"What are you saying, Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"I'm sorry for pinning an unreasonable crime on you guys." Robin apologized. "But the article is telling the truth, it really was me who infiltrated the mayor's residence last night. I carry a darkness within me that you guys don't know about. This darkness will destroy you some day. As a matter of fact, I'm pinning this crime on you and planning to run away. The situation will get worse. Why I'm doing this, it's something you don't need to know. Although I only spent a short time with you, after today, I'll never see you again. Thank you for being nice to a person like me. Goodbye." she turned and walked off.

* * *

"Bring it on!" Tilestone roared outside Iceburg's room, later that night.

"Shut up!" Nami snapped, the rest of the crew, minus Luffy, Sasha, Zoro ad Sanji, were standing outside the room; Luffy, Sasha and Zoro were standing guard in Iceburg's room while Sanji had separated from the group to follow Robin.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	83. Arc 7: CP-9 Goes Into Action

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 81 out, this is Chapter 82 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 82: Arc 7: Cannon Fire Is the Signal! CP-9 Goes Into Action!

* * *

"Excuse me," Iceburg looked at his three protectors. "Please send Paulie in here."

* * *

"Oi, Paulie." Zoro gestured to the door once he exited. "Iceburg says he has something important to discuss with you."

"With me?" Paulie echoed.

"Taking the trouble to have a talk alone at the time like this..." Nami frowned. "What could it be about?"

"Beats me." Paulie shrugged.

"He said it was something important." Lulu stated. "Get in there and talk to him already. Shall we stay a little away from the door?"

"Yeah." Usopp nodded and the rest shifted.

* * *

"Listen, Paulie," Iceburg voiced after Luffy and Zoro cleared the room. "Right underneath the desk of the president's office, if you lift up the carpet, you'll find a safe buried there. I'll give you the combination, so listen carefully."

"Okay..." Paulie nodded after Iceburg related to him the safe's combination number. "Understood."

"This could be very risky." Iceburg reminded. "I thought about it hard, but you're the only one I can ask this. Will you do it for me?"

"You're acting like I'm a stranger." Paulie chided. "Please leave it to me."

* * *

"Something came up." Paulie informed the group after he exited. "Sorry, but I have to leave for a bit. Is it okay?"

"That's fine." Lulu assured. "The six of us will be more than enough."

"Watch over Iceburg-san." Paulie cautioned and left for the president's office.

* * *

Right at 9.45pm, the front gate was rocked by a large explosion, sending the gathered workers into a frenzy as they tried to extinguish the fire.

* * *

"Are you okay, Iceburg-san?" Tilestone burst into the room.

"Yeah, I was surprised." Iceburg admitted.

"I saw someone!" one of the workers shouted. "He's wearing a costume! Catch him!"

"Leave them to me!" Tilestone declared.

"Geez..." Usopp sighed as Tilestone and Lulu took off.

* * *

"This must be it..." Paulie gripped the rolled up blueprints.

"I see." the masked Kaku mused, appearing at the open door with the similarly masked Kalifa. "So that's the thing Iceburg-san's been hiding, huh? Give it to us. You can't appreciate its value."

"Who the hell are you bastards?" Paulie demanded. "CP-9, huh? Where'd you come from?"

"The darkness." Kaku replied. "However, we're a group that carries out justice."

"No matter where you slipped from, you must've encountered our craftsmen without fail." Paulie tightened his hold on the parchment.

"Did we?" Kaku shrugged, the light from the corridor reveal his hand was dripping with blood. "We might have... or we might have not... I don't really remember the details."

"This is no longer something as simple as an assassination, is it?" Paulie questioned.

"I don't recall us calling it that." Kaku noted. "In any case, please give us that valuable item of Iceburg-san's, and since you've learnt something about it, we'd like you to die. In the name of justice... right here, right now..."

* * *

"I knew you'll come sooner or later." Iceburg admitted after the masked Lucci and Robin entered his room via a kick-in wall.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked, Lucci pointing a handgun at Sasha. "We haven't got the signal yet."

"Just like a good chef wouldn't neglect to prepare the ingredients beforehand, pros would be careful to restrain their victims." Lucci explained. "Especially when dealing with one as important as her."

"So that's CP-9's way of doing things, huh?" Iceburg glared.

"You're exactly right." Lucci confirmed. "We kept you alive so that the crime would be pinned on the pirates. Besides, if we killed you suddenly, we wouldn't know the whereabouts of what we're after; the blueprints of a certain ship. It's something that has been secretly passed down from shipwright to disciple for generations. If you left your life was in danger, you'd try to entrust it with someone for sure. And the one you chose was Pauline, one of the foremen at Dock #1. our fellow members are with him right now. Make sure things are carried out flawlessly." he told Robin. "I'll go deal with the others outside the door. Once those two get the blueprints from Pauline, they'll contact you. Kill Iceburg at that time. Our mission is accomplished once we kill Pauline who's come to know the truth."

* * *

Outside, with Tilestone utterly defeated, Zoro, Nami, Usopp and Chopper faced off against Lucci.

"Shigan" Lucci made the first assault, Zoro merely blocked off the finger thrusts with his Armament Haki-imbued swords.

* * *

"Well, I'm shocked." Iceburg noted. "To be honest, I never thought I'll see you here, Nico Robin. We met for the first time last night. But I've wanted to see you all this time. Why do you go searching for the Poneglyphs? Since ancient times, the Government has declared globally that it's a serious crime to seek and decipher the Poneglyphs. I'm sure you know that much."

"You, too, know the existence of the Poneglyphs." Robin stated.

"Just knowing about it won't be a crime." Iceburg defended. "But the only one in the whole world who can decipher those texts is you. That's why the Government put a bounty on your head, even though you were only eight years old. It's because you're the only one in the world who can restore the ancient weapon."

"I see." Robin mused. "So you even know about the weapon."

"All things considered," Iceburg sighed. "I never thought CP-9 was an organization that really existed. If it does, that means you've already left the Straw Hats and have been helping the Government. It's bizarre for a woman who's been pursued for 20 years to act like that, but if the threat of a 'Buster Call' is correct, then it'll explain why. If the weapon gets restored through deciphering the Poneglyphs, whether its owner is righteous or evil, the result will be the same. The weapon can never bring forth 'peace' to this world. The world will go under for sure. We mustn't call forth a relic of the past."

"You are right." Robin concurred. "I do agree with you. But it's none of your business. Whatever I do for research history, you have no right to say anything to me."

"Not quite." Iceburg corrected. "Since you and I are in the same boat in a sense. I have the blueprints of the ancient weapon, Pluton. Pluton is the name of a battleship built on this island a long time ago in case war came knocking on the Ocean Dragon's door. The shipbuilding engineer who was entrusted to build this overwhelming powerful weapon to defend the Ocean Dragon had the blueprints passed down for generations. He felt that if by some chance, Pluton fell into the hands of the Ocean Dragon's enemies, there would need to be a force to counter it. In order to get them, the Government has finally resorted to using force. To think that you're helping them without knowing, I'm too shocked to speak. The man named Tom, who entrusted the blueprints with me had been concerned about a girl who alone was able to escape from the Ohara incident 20 years ago. He said that though she was small, she was a threat to the government since she had the ability to reveal the truth about the Void Century. Now that the Government has come to know of the existence of the blueprints, it's be better if I burned them."

"Seriously," Sasha took this time to interject. "It's the CP-9 who's taken in by the plan this time round. "Don't be surprised, Iceburg-san." she chided. "I already know the blueprints aren't with you."

* * *

"You are no match for our martial arts skill." Kaku chided, downing Paulie with his 'Shigan'. "Now, hand it over already or else it will get dirty with your blood."

"To tell you the truth," Paulie fell over from the blood loss as Kalifa reached down to unfurl the parchment. "Iceburg-san told me to run right away. He told me to drop it quickly and run, since..." he smirked. "It's a complete fake. I don't know which two you are, but this means your plan failed, doesn't it? I don't even know what you're looking for."

"How cocky." Kaku scoffed. "You think you outwitted CP-9? In any case, even though you're only a decoy, we can't keep you alive now that you've become involved."

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy's sudden attack forced Kalifa and Kaku to dodge the rain of punches.

"Straw Hat Luffy." Kaku glanced at the interloper.

"So, you took the trouble to come to take the crime upon yourself?" Kalifa asked.

"Tempest Kick." Kaku let loose his attack.

"Armament Hardening." Luffy used Armament Haki on his arms to deflect the attack. "His kicks cut the wall." he gaped when the strike sliced through the stone wall. "What the hell are these?" he winced, Kalifa pinning him to the ground with metal hooks.

"We've got an emergency situation." Kalifa informed. "We don't have time for you. Restrain that guy too." she told Kaku. "This is no time to be fighting."

* * *

"It's me." Kaku informed the rest of CP-9 via Den Den Mushi. "A problem occurred in our plan. Everyone, come to the bedroom right away. Don't shoot Iceburg just yet."

* * *

"Can the three of you please unmask yourselves?" Sasha asked, Zoro was still at the door, brandishing his swords to fend off any possible attacks as Usopp, Nami and Chopper hid behind him in fear. "Iceburg-san and myself already know your faces."

"That's quite true." Lucci admitted as Hattori landed on his shoulder. "What should I tell you first?" he removed his mask. "When you are about to die? You disappointed me. It's your own fault."

"You should've given it to the Government when they asked nicely." Kaku removed his mask.

"If possible, I want to make this town part of my memory without hurting you." Kalifa sighed, taking off her mask. "So you also inherited your master's obstinacy."

"Going undercover is a pretty easy mission for all of us." Lucci shrugged. "In any case, your prudence leaves me at a loss of words. Now Iceburg-san, where are the blueprints of the ancient weapon, Pluton? Please tell us before many people get hurt."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. If you guys are wondering where Blueno is during the siege, Sasha sort of put him out of commission when she 'persuaded' him: (read: blasted him with a super-powered 'Legilimens Curse' and mind-raped him until he's a drooling idiot) *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	84. Arc 7: The Dragon Empress Rages

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 82 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 83: Arc 7: The Dragon Empress Rages

* * *

"We were undercover for five years." Lucci related. "Please don't worry, we didn't cut corners with our work. I do understand how dispirited you are. However, since we can't spend anymore time on this matter, we're going to try our best to achieve our goals. If you're thinking of putting up an unwise decision, I suggest you don't. You know the name 'Cipher Pol' don't you? It's the Government's supreme intelligence agency, with eight bases around the world, called CP-1 through CP-8 by people. When the Government orders it, they dig up any kind of information in any place. However, we are CP-9, the 9th Cipher Pol, a supposedly nonexistent unit. Since we possess a certain privilege, we can't reveal ourselves to the public. This is in the name of justice to the end, but when there are citizens who are uncooperative toward the Government, we have permission to kill them."

"How selfish!" Iceburg retorted. "Justice cannot be a reason for killing."

"That's how the World Government does things, Iceburg-san." Sasha interjected. "Rather than live in fear waiting for Pluton's restoration, they'll simply use it to wipe out _any_ resistance, be it pirates, Marines, or even _commoners_. Anyone who doesn't believe in 'Absolute Justice' is annihilated; just like Ohara." she cast a meaningful look at Robin.

"It seems you don't trust the Government, Thalassa Sasha." Lucci droned.

"Any person in authority who actually _condones_ the actions of the Celestial Dragons are essentially the same as them in my eyes: the worst of mankind." Sasha fired back. "Don't even move, Lucci!" she glared, her Divine Haki erupting, the sheer pressure knocking Kalifa out and forcing Kaku, Lucci and Robin to their knees.

"I pity you kids." Iceburg chuckled. "You have absolutely no idea who you just messed with; once you awaken the Ocean Dragon's rage, all will _tremble_ before her. Now I can see what Tom-san was speaking about... the Ocean Dragon's power is truly formidable."

"And about Pluton's blueprints, it's as you lot had found out: the ones Iceburg-san had were fakes." Sasha confirmed. "As for the real ones, I personally saw to them being used as kindling."

"You lie..." Lucci hissed.

"Do I?" Sasha countered. "I did what was necessary to prevent Pluton from ending up in the hands of the World Government; who knows when the Celestial Dragons would decide to use it as a toy just because they're bored? And besides," her Haki solidified. "All three Ancient Weapons were mine to begin with; neither the World Government nor the Celestial Dragons have _any_ right to them!"

"Where's Robin!" the rampaging Luffy burst in through a kicked-in wall. "Robin, I've finally found you!"

"Hey, Luffy! " Zoro snapped. "Where the hell were you?"

"Iceburg-san, what the hell..." Pauline gaped at the scene before his eyes. "Is going on?"

"Your mission has ended: your objective is gone." Sasha told the two remaining CP-9 assassins plainly. "You _will_ return to Enies Lobby and never come back, lest I _sink_ the entire island to the sea floor. And oh," she paused for a second. "You might want to get Blueno some psychotic help; my mind probe on him isn't exactly... gentle. And Robin," she looked at the archaeologist. "You're staying."

"Who are you to dictate..." Robin glared.

"My mind probe pulled out additional orders Blueno received from Spandam." Sasha cut her off. "Instead of dragging you through the 'Gates of Justice', Blueno's side orders were to have you and Kalifa-san here, 'initiated', branded and tamed as Spandam's sex slaves. Odds are, once he's grown tired of the two of you, you'll be tossed to the Celestial Dragons as playthings. Not exactly what you were promised, right? I'm waiting for your decision, Robin."

"I..." Robin wept. "Want to live! Take me to the sea with you!"

"You really should've have said that, Nico Robin." Lucci spat.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	85. Arc 7: The Menace of the Leopard Model!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 83 out, this is Chapter 84 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 84: Arc 7: Robin Captured! The Menace of the Leopard Model!

* * *

"It's about time the igniters to go off." Kaku reminded, heaving the still unconscious Kalifa over his shoulder. "We have to hurry too."

"But this is a rare occasion." Lucci remarked. "Let me show you something interesting before we go." as the clock continued ticking, the Government agent started morphing into his Zoan-type Devil Fruit form.

"Which one?" Luffy demanded.

"Zoan-type, Neko Neko Fruit, Model: Leopard." Sasha realized once Lucci's transformation was complete.

"A leopard human..." Zoro gaped.

"Looks like the fire has started to spread." Lucci remarked.

"I don't know if you are a leopard human or what, but I won't let you lay a hand on Iceburg-san." Pauline swore.

"Oh no!" Chopper exclaimed. "Carnivore Zoan-types become more brutal."

"That's right." Lucci confirmed. "Logia types, Zoan types and Paramecia types: many unique powers exist. Genuine physical augmentation is the trait of the Zoan-types. The more we train, the stronger we get. The Zoan-type is the strongest species when it comes to a close attack."

"Shut up!" Paulie snapped. "I don't want to hear stuff about monsters like that."

"We don't want to waste time, either." Lucci reminded. "Since we have to take care of you guys before we get wrapped up in flames."

"The craftsmen are coming upstairs, boss." Kaku stated.

"Don't worry, they can't make it this far." Lucci shrugged. "Tempest Kick!" the force of his attack sliced apart a storey floor and causing the roof to collapse on the incoming craftsmen.

"Nami!" Chopper headbutted the navigator away from the collapsing ceiling.

"Pauline, what are you doing?" Iceburg asked, Pauline taking this chance to pull the recovering shipwright to safety.

"Pigeon jerk!" Luffy retorted, an Armament Haki-coated fist slamming into Lucci's cheek before he could attack Pauline.

"Finger Pistol." Lucci drew his arm back to stab Luffy in the stomach when he found his claws could not penetrate the rubber-man. "What did you..."

"Armament Haki..." Luffy breathed. "Thank goodness Sasha and Zoro trained all of us."

"Armament Hardening." Zoro jumped into the fight next, imbuing his swords with Armament Haki, just as Lucci hardened his arm with 'Iron Body'. Lucci took the opening and slammed a kick onto Zoro's stomach, sending him skidding backwards.

"Guys, we have to end this fight quick." Sasha reminded. "The fire's closing in."

"Roger." Luffy agreed. "Gear Second..."

"Oi, oi oi." Sasha gasped. "You're bringing _that_ out now?"

"Three Sword Style..." with his still Armament Haki-coated swords, Zoro readied his stance.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" Luffy slammed his open palms straight into Lucci's chest.

"108 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro ended the assault, the air projectiles sending Lucci crashing out of the wall.

"You may have won this fight." Kaku was forced to beat a hasty retreat. "But you haven't won the war." with just awakening Kalifa who had Sea Prism Stone cuffs secured on Robin's wrists, the two agents, with their prisoner procured, leapt off the crumbling building to search for their defeated leader.

"Now what?" Chopper asked. "The fire's getting closer."

"Ex-quip!" Sasha called forth her one of her armors. "Ancient Water Dragon Armor! Water Lock!" she encased the group into a water bubble and descended onto the ground.

* * *

In a nearby alley, Kaku and Kalifa found the de-morphed Lucci.

"Now what, Lucci?" Kalifa asked. "What about the blueprints?"

"Thalassa Sasha is no liar." Lucci stated matter-of-factly. "We all know that; if she says the blueprints are burnt, they're burnt. This mission is certified as a failure. Let's report back to Enies Lobby."

"But before that, we need to capture Cutty Flam." Kaku stated flatly. "If the blueprints were with him, there is a high chance he'd already memorized the Pluton designs."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	86. Arc 7: The Coming of the Storm

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 84 out, this is Chapter 85 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 85: Arc 7: The Coming of the Storm

* * *

"We have to go rescue Robin!" Luffy declared.

"You guys, wait." Iceburg interjected. "I don't care if you go after Nico Robin. But the sea train for government personnel will depart at 11 tonight. Well, this is just my guess, but it's highly possible that they'll take the train. In other words, Nico Robin will, too. After that train, the sea train will be suspended for the time being since Aqua Laguna is coming soon. If you miss that train, you can't sail out, of course, which means there is no means to leave this island."

"This is bad!" Nami panicked. "What time is it now?"

"10.30." Iceburg checked his pocket watch.

"We've got only 30 minutes left!" Nami exclaimed. "Can't you do something? Stop the sea train for a while."

"It's destination, Enies Lobby, is an island off limits to those other than Government personnel." Iceburg stated. "The engine driver is also from the Government. He won't listen to me."

"You're going to the station, right?" Pauline sat up. "I'll show you the way."

"Bring the Yagaras out!" the rest of the foremen ordered. "Open the cage!"

* * *

"Turn into that canal." Paulie instructed, the group taking off down the water canals on the Yagara boats. "That's a shortcut to the station."

"We still have twenty minutes left." Sasha checked the pocket watch.

"Yagara-chan, please go faster!" Nami requested.

* * *

"Damn, it's leaving already." Sanji cursed, hiding inside the station as the intercom announced the sea train's immediate departure. "I wonder what actions Luffy and the others took. Looks like no one will make it here in time."

"Wait, was that a train whistle we just heard?" Sasha frowned.

"Yeah, but it's strange." Paulie noted. "It's not the departure time yet. But there are no public passengers. It's possible that they'd leave earlier due to the weather. Hurry up!" he urged. "We can see the station in front of us!"

"Thanks, Yagara-chan." Nami nodded, pulling the Yagara to a stop.

"Go down the stairs through the middle entrance!" Paulie pointed, the rest of the Straw Hats crew, minus Luffy and Chopper who were finding Sanji, jumped off their rides.

"Wait..." Nami shouted after the departing sea train. "The train..."

"We're too late..." Sasha breathed as the train took off.

"So you didn't make it." Paulie concluded, coming up to the two girls. "The train left quite a bit early, huh?"

"Yes." Bushon stepped out from behind the pillar he and Stevie were hiding behind. "All the passengers were already here, so..."

"Also, the sea started getting rougher than we thought." Stevie cut in. "At this rate, we thought Aqua Laguna would come very soon, so we moved up the departure time. This place is dangerous, too." he warned. "You should evacuate the shipbuilding island soon."

"Once the train has left, we can't stop it." Paulie reminded. "It's not easy to say this, but this Enies Lobby place..."

"We're going after them!" Nami snapped. "Those idiots from the Government! They're no gonna get away with this!"

"Figured it'll turn into something like this." Sasha shook her head. "Paulie-san, we'll need to borrow a ship."

"Are you trying to sail out when the sea is like this?" Paulie gawked. "Don't say such stupid stuff when you don't know how awful Aqua Laguna is. This is a whole new level from the type of storm surge you're thinking of. The sea now will get terribly rough. You can no longer sail out. If you did, you'll basically be sailing to your deaths."

"It's coming." Sasha went on high alert.

"Seriously!?" Usopp exclaimed as he fled to higher ground with the others close behind.

"That was close." Paulie breathed in relief after the wave receded. "Look at that." he nodded towards the schedule pillar. "That big schedule board got torn apart by a wave. Nothing like this has ever happened before. What's with the power of this ebbing? It's already this strong when it's only approaching? The speed of waves of this Aqua Laguna are abnormal."

"Oi, Sasha, Nami, Usopp." Zoro called from the top of the staircase. "The Ero-cook left this in the train plaza." he showed them the letter in his hand.

* * *

"That idiot..." Nami twitched when Zoro pointed out the spot where the letter was placed.

"What does it say?" Paulie asked.

"Hold on a sec." Nami mused. "The first half is just a pointless love letter, so..."

"I hope Ace burns him." Sasha growled.

"Here is the important part." Nami scanned through. "P.S: since I saw Robin-chan on the 11 o'clock train, I'll get on board, too."

"Sanji-kun got on board that train?" Nami gasped. "And a big thug with a duck-tail. Who is that?"

"There's no one like that except Franky." Paulie concluded.

"This was also with the letter." Zoro held out the baby Den Den Mushi.

"There should be at least a Den Den Mushi on the sea train." Sasha mused. "Sanji should be intending to use this to get in contact with us as soon as he can."

"I see." Nami realized. "So, he'll call this one."

"Then he foresaw where Robin was going to be?" Usopp blinked. "That's amazing."

"Well, for the time being, Robin has Sanji." Sasha summarized. "We need to inform aniki and Chopper before we head off to Enies Lobby. Zoro, Usopp, head out with the rest and find Luffy and Chopper. Nami, come with me." she instructed. "There's something about this storm that doesn't sit quite right with me."

* * *

"The more the water ebbs, the bigger the returning waves becomes." Grandma Kokoro looked out at sea from her vantage spot. "If you see how the tide ebbs, you can tell the scale of the storm surge. Now, if we try to see how much lower the water level goes this year..."

"The sea looks like it's all dried up." Nami gaped beside the aged mermaid as she peered over the wall.

"Even I haven't seen a sight like this in the past few decades." Grandma Kokoro admitted.

"This Aqua Laguna..." Sasha mused. "Will be incredibly devastating. Is this a premonition of things to come?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	87. Arc 7: Rocketman Charges Forth!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 85 out, this is Chapter 86 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 86: Arc 7: Another Sea Train? Rocketman Charges Forth!

* * *

"Are you saying that Sanji is on the same train as Robin?" Chopper asked, the reunited group reconvened on the stone bridge as Sasha was using her water manipulation abilities to hold back Aqua Laguna.

"What you wanna do, Captain?" Zoro turned to Luffy.

"There's nothing to think about." Luffy decided. "Let's set sail right away and follow them."

"There's no other way." Zoro agreed.

"We're off to save Robin." Luffy declared. "Hey, rope guy." he turned to Paulie. "Please let us use a ship. No, rather than a ship, isn't there any other sea train traveling?"

"Puffing Tom is the only sea train in this world." Paulie replied. "It's a miraculous ship that is the result of the combination of efforts of a team led by a legendary shipwright."

"Then, let us borrow a ship." Luffy requested. "The strongest and fastest one in this town."

"Enough already, you idiots!" Paulie snapped."There's no way you can set out to sea right now. Even with the usual Aqua Laguna, no ship had made it through. You saw the collapsing backstreets, didn't you? The town that had never been damaged by Aqua Laguna up until now is now wrecked. How terrible. On top of that, the Aqua Laguna this year is incomparably huge. If you put out a ship now, even if you challenge it with the biggest galleon, it'll shatter the ship immediately. I can't let you sail out when I know you'll die. Wait until morning. Once the storm passes, there's no problem letting you borrow a ship."

"If we were to wait until morning, can our wish come true?" Nami asked. "I know Enies Lobby. When I heard it was a Government island, I remembered something. Isn't that the place where the Gates of Justice are? Enies Lobby is the Government-owned judicial island. What's there's a court in name only. Being taken to Enies Lobby itself is considered to be proof of guilt. After passing through this empty court without stopping, criminals soon reach huge, cold steel doors. These doors are called the 'Gates of Justice'. Once criminals go through them, they won't see the sunlight ever again: they're doors of despair. This is because there are only two places that you can reach after sailing out from the harbor beyond these gates. One is the greatest military force of justice in the world: Navy Headquarters. The other is Impel Down, the large- deep-sea prison, where torture rooms and gallows stand side by side, that hold vicious prisoners who once ran amok all over the world. In other words, Enies Lobby is a judicial institution that criminals are just dumped into without being shown any mercy. Isn't that right? Each moment we sit here talking, Robin gets closer to Enies Lobby and if Sasha is right, Spandam intends to mark her with a slavery brand. There's no way we can wait until morning!"

"If you know that much, I've got only one thing to say." Paulie stated. "Even if the sea were calm and you were able to sail out, you shouldn't go there. Don't forget that you guys yourselves are pirates. As you said, Enies Lobby is the front door that leads to the World Government's hub. Naturally battle lines are drawn up taking that into account. No pirate would think to get back crew members taken to that island because it is crystal clear what would happen. Are you trying to pick a fight with the hub of the Wold Government?"

"Then, we'll steal and ship and go!" Luffy declared. "We're gonna sail out now! Our friends are waiting! Don't stand on our way!"

"Grandma Kokoro," Sasha voiced. "Have you ever heard of the 'Will of D.'?"

"D, huh?" Grandma Kokoro gulped down another mouthful of liquor. "Been a while since I heard that name. I see." she noted. "So, that kid is one of _them_. Hold it, you guys." she called out. "Look, if there exists a ship that can get through that Aqua Laguna, it can only be a sea train built by an legendary man. If you are prepared to die, then come with me. I'll give you a ride on a sea train."

* * *

"This warehouse has been abandoned for more than eight years." Grandma Kokoro led the group to a passageway. "When it comes to the sea train, it's been untouched for more than twelve years. It might not run, though." she warned as Luffy and chopped ran down the staircase. "Wait for me." she chided, following the pair as she dangled the keys on her finger. "Even if you go in a rush, you can't get inside without the keys. What the heck?" she blinked when she saw the door was slightly open. "It's open."

"There it is!" Luffy gushed, flinging the door open.

"Amazing!" Chopper gawked.

"I'm warning you, this is a crazy train." Grandma Kokoro cautioned. "Its name is Rocketman. We can't even allow passengers to be on board."

"Iceburg-san." Sasha blinked when Iceburg exited the train.

"So you really came here." Iceburg noted. "So you brought them here, Kokoro-san?"

"Looks like you survived, huh Iceburg?" Kokoro returned. "What are you doing here?"

"The fact that both of us are here means that we were thinking of the same thing." Iceburg stated. "Use it." he took a seat on a nearby crate. "I've finished servicing it. Water and coal have been loaded and it's storing the steam right now. No matter how much you tune it up, the steam engine can't control the speed."

"Guys, get on board!" Luffy declared, bringing out a step ladder. "I kinda of feel weak." he admitted, getting on the Rocketman. "If only we had some meat or something."

"Probably the aftereffects of Gear Second kicking in." Sasha guessed.

"Sorry, it took so long!" Nami ran in, with the two train conductors behind her, pulling a cart of provisions.

"What's that stuff?" Luffy demanded.

"Meat and beverages." Nami replied.

"I'm sorry that I complained." Luffy was already stuffing his face.

"If you can get on the railway after going out to the sea via a canal, that'll be a success to the time being." Iceburg informed Grandma Kokoro.

"Straw Hat!" Zambai called out, entering the platform with the rest of the Franky Family.

"The Franky Family!" Nami gasped.

"Please... take us with you." Zambai pleaded. "I heard from the Galley-La people that you're going to Enies Lobby! Franky-aniki was taken in by the Government. We want to go after them, but we can't go through Aqua Laguna by ourselves."

"It's the World Government you're up against." Grandma Kokoro reminded.

"It doesn't matter who it is!" Zambai protested.

"We're going to get aniki back!" Kiev agreed.

"We'd give up our lives for him!" Mozu argued.

"Please!" Kiwi begged. "Help us out, Straw Hat!"

"Get on." Luffy instructed. "It'll be fine." he assured the protesting Nami. "Hurry up."

"But we don't have to get on the train." Zambai explained. "We'll jump out to the sea using our King bulls at the same time you do. So all you need to do is let us hold onto the end of the train. Thanks for letting us go with you. See you later!"

Well then, let's go, shall we?" Grandma Kokoro stared the engine after Chopper in Heavy Point mode shoveled in the coal.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	88. Arc 7: The Tri-Alliance Is Formed!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 86 out, this is Chapter 87 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 87: Arc 7: The Straw-Hat-Galley-La-Franky-Family Alliance Formed!

* * *

"I thought I'd die." both Luffy and Chimney chorused after they were pulled into the train compartment as the train sped along the railway; the Rocketman had burst out of the underground tunnel earlier on and the Franky Family had attached themselves to the back of the train.

"Well, obviously!" Grandma Kokoro chided. "I told you, didn't I? I said you'd get blown away."

"Anyway, that acceleration sure was crazy." Luffy noted.

"Yeah, really, that scared me." Tilestone agreed.

"I hit my lower back." Lulu added.

"Hold on a sec..." Zoro voiced. "There are weird guys in here."

"Why are _they_ here?" Usopp exclaimed.

"I decided to go with you guys." Paulie declared. "No matter how hard I tried to stop you, you didn't stop. The enemy you'd go this far to rescue your friend from is also the culprit who tried to killed Iceburg-san. In addition, there are a lot of things I want to say to them."

"And of course, the foes you're gonna take revenge on took Franky-aniki as well." Zambai added.

"And we clearly know who they are." Kiwi remarked.

"All right, I ate a lot!" Luffy swallowed his last bite of meat.

"Finally full?" Sasha looked at her brother. "I told you Gear Second uses a lot of stamina."

"Well then," Luffy stood up. "Although we got in fights back in town with the Franky Family and the Galley-La shipwrights, we're all going after the same enemy now. The strongest one among the guys we're gonna fight is that pigeon guy. He's mine. I'm definitely going to beat him up."

"This is a battle to get back what those three took from us." Zoro agreed. "In any case, if we don't reach them, nothing will end."

"Grandma, it's the Aqua Laguna!" Chimney peered out through the window.

"Chimney, let me take a look." Nami pushed the window up. "This is bad!" her eyes widened in horror at the size of the wave. "Kokoro-san, is it okay for you to leave the engine room at a time like this? We somehow need to dodge that high wave."

"I told you, didn't I?" Grandma Kokoro laughed. "That we can't control Rocketman. Even if we want to operate it, nothing works, even the brake. My job ended when the train got on the railway. Hence, the train is always running at full throttle. No one can stop it anymore."

"When we have the same goal," Luffy reached out his arm. "It's senseless to fight separately."

"Yeah." Zambai nodded.

"You're right." Paulie agreed.

"Listen, we're comrades." Luffy reminded. "Our friends are also in the train that left before us. Our fighting force will still increase. Don't let that big wave defeat us! We'll all achieve our goals!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	89. Arc 7: Rocketman Takes Flight

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 87 out, this is Chapter 88 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 88: Arc 8: Find a Way Out! Rocketman Takes Flight!

* * *

"Guys, take a look at this." Paulie laid out a map after the group reunited with Sanji. "I've been to that island before for railway maintenance. I drew this based on my vague recollection of it. This is a rough sketch of what the geography of Enies Lobby looks like. The Gates of Justice are at the back of the island and they seem accessible only via the Tower of the Law. This indicates a waterfall." he pointed to the black shaded area around Enies Lobby. "If we can't recover Nico Robin or Franky in this straight line from the main gate to the Gates of Justice, we will have lost. That being said, even if we all rush in, if we encountered CP-9, you guys are the only ones who can defeat them. After the train ride together, I now know well how strong you guys are. So, you guys stay and wait on the sea for five minutes and charge in to the main island on Rocketman through the main gate."

"We'll go in first and break open the main gate and the main island front gate so that the train can pass through." Zambai added. "After that, we'll like you to keep on moving no matter what many of us fall. We're only a little over 60 people, but our enemy forces are probably well above 2000 to 3000. We'd like you guys to go after only CP-9, avoiding unnecessary battles."

"Okay guys." Grandma Kokoro voiced over the intercom. "We're now at the front of the island. Take a good look at the sky behind Enies Lobby. Those are the Gates of Justice. They never open all the way. When criminals go through them,they open just a little. And behind those doors is a nest of large Sea Kings, just like the Calm Belt, the sea areas that lie on both sides of the Grand Line. So no ordinary ships can go in there. I don't know how, but the Navy has means of passing through there safely. Now, there is no time to lose."

"As we planned, we're gonna go in first." Zambai declared.

"Hey, you two!" Zoro pointed. "Aren't you supposed to be with us?"

"Where's Luffy?" Chopper looked around.

"He was right here up until now." Nami blinked.

"He wouldn't..." Sasha gaped.

True enough, Luffy had already propelled himself onto the island's spiked railing.

"WHAT?" everyone else exclaimed.

"Why the hell is he doing things on his own?" Paulie fumed.

"That man doesn't have a clue about the plan at all!" Zambai snapped.

"He's not the type to wait five minutes." Usopp, in his Sogeking guise, supplied.

"We should've known." Zoro growled.

"He's a 'D'." Sasha shook her head in resignation. "That's more than enough explanation."

"Don't fall behind, Sodom, Gomorrah!" Zambai shouted as he and Paulie boarded the King Bulls transport. "Climb up the iron fence and break open the main gates!"

"Are you guys ready?" Grandma Kokoro glanced at the remaining Straw Hats on the train.

"If you've put on that outfit," Sasha realized. "Usopp, you've awoken Observation Haki, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Sogeking replied.

"In four minutes, the sea train Rocketman will charge in." Grandma Kokoro declared. "Two more minutes..." she started the countdown.

"Hey, Sogeking." Nami looked at her dissembled Perfect Clima-Tact. "About how to use this Tact for chilled air..."

"Let me see." Sogeking leaned in for a closer look and the pair started debating on the actual usage of Nami's upgraded weapon.

"I wonder if everyone is okay." Chopper mused.

"Just sit and wait patiently, Chopper." Sanji assured, Zoro having climbing up onto the train's roof to prepare to cut the metal fence. "It's bad enough our captain has no patience."

"Now guys, it's time." Grandma Kokoro announced. "Let's go, shall we? They should've opened those two gates by now. Samurai-man, take care of the iron gate."

"Leave it to me." Zoro assured. "Hey, granny!" he shouted, the first group of Marines having regained consciousness and proceeded to shut the first gate. "Change of plans! Have the train go as fast as it can."

"Rogers." Grandma Kokoro grinned. "Guys, looks like we're changing our plan." she informed the others. "The samurai-man says everyone should hang on tight to the car."

"Hey, idiot swordsman!" Sanji stuck his head out. "Did something happen?"

"They closed the main gate." Zoro replied. "Don't worry. There is a way." he stood up. "Hit the fence with a thrust, frog!" he instructed Yokozuna. Said giant frog pressed its arms forward as the Rocketman closed in on the fence, bending the iron fence downwards. Using the bent fence as a ramp, the Rocketman shot up and flew over the main gate, before smacking straight into Oimo's back. It then continued and crash-landed onto the ground.

"Why the hell did Rocketman come from the sky?" Zambai gasped.

"There was no point in us opening the gate!" Lulu, Tilestone, Mozu and Kiwi exclaimed.

"What just happened?" the head of the Watchdog Unit of the Law demanded.

"Should we have introduced ourselves first?" Zoro wondered after he and Sanji took out the first wave of Marines.

"That's stupid." Sanji scoffed. "Why should we?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	90. Arc 8: The Straw Hats All Out Battle!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 88 out, this is Chapter 89 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 89: Arc 8: Catch Up with Luffy! The Straw Hats' All-Out Battle

* * *

"I know who that swordsman is." one of the Marines remarked.

"He's one of Straw Hat Luffy's underlings, Pirate Hunter Zoro." another Marine added.

"They called you an underling." Sanji teased.

"Then, you're even lower than that, right, Pirate 'A'." Zoro mocked. "Then, 'B'." he smirked.

"If I had a bounty, it's be at least twice as much as yours." Sanji glared.

"Then, 'C'." Zoro continued mocking.

"Stop it, you two." Sogeking sighed.

"There are two more of them on the train!" one of the Marines pointed at Sogeking and Chopper. "They have to be more! Blow it up before they come out!"

"Water Dragon Bullet!" a massive water dragon exploded out from the train and crashed into the surrounding Marines.

"What's that?" one of the Marines still standing looked up at the gradually increasing dark cloud above them. "That smoke looks like clouds."

"Using Cool Balls and Heat Balls," Nami rested the two ends of her Perfect Clima-Tact on the ground. "The moisture in the air is turned into clouds.

"That cloud looks a little dangerous." Grandma Kokoro noted. "Chimney, Combe, come this way." she pulled the other two off.

"It sure wasn't named the 'Perfect Clima-Tact' for nothing." Nami readied her area attack. "It develops much bigger clouds now and it does it much faster too. Now, I'm gonna see how powerful its thunderbolt is. Here it goes! Thunderbolt Tempo!" she sent a lightning ball into the dark cloud, causing the cloud to crackle and rain thunderbolts all over the battlefield.

"I told you you should've practiced this before using it on the battlefield." Sasha chided, now decked in her 'Tsunami Plate Armor', Nami slamming one of her Perfect Clima-Tact rods on Sogeking's head.

"It's attacking everyone!" Nami snapped at the sniper. "We'll die too!"

"Don't take it out on me." Sogeking protested. "The problem lies in how you're using it. Besides, I don't remember adding that feature. At any rate..." he looked at the defeated Marines. "That thing is crazy powerful. You brought down a bunch of them."

"Those two included." Sasha pointed to the electrocuted Zoro and Sanji.

"By the way, where's that idiot who rushed out by himself?" Zoro sheathed his swords.

"Beats me." Nami shrugged. "This island isn't small, so if we are to find him... what was that?" she winced when an explosion erupted from a building.

"That's definitely where he is!" the Straw Hats crew chorused.

"What else is new?" Sasha shook her head.

"Well then..." Sanji grinned.

"Let's go after him, shall we?" Zoro suggested. "If I remember right, it was this way, wasn't it?" he asked, the group rushing off to meet up with Luffy.

"It won't be good if you led the way." Sanji protested.

"It's be fine if we go straight." Nami fired back.

"Seriously, that darn idiot." Zoro tsked. "He rushed out by himself, as usual."

"Our sticking with that idiot makes us quite the idiots as well." Sanji joked.

"But thanks to Luffy, it seems that the Marines are shattered for the time being." Nami noted. "So all we have to do is head straight to the courthouse.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, the swordsman skidding to a stop.

"We have guests." Zoro smirked.

"We Watchdogs were ordered to guard the front gate." the leader of the Watchdog Unit of the Law declared. "No one can cross this line. Just give up, you damn rouges."

"Doggie policemen this time?" Sanji was not impressed.

"Don't think it's just us, pirates." the leader grinned, another platoon of Marines cutting off their path.

"Looks like we're completely surrounded." Sanji noted.

"Now, the jig is up, pirates."the leader of the Watchdog Unit of the Law laughed.

"So what?" Zoro smirked.

"You sure are cocky." the leader of the Watchdog Unit of the Law glared. "Get them!"

His order was cut short when Sodom burst out from one of the alleyways.

"Grab hold!" Paulie tossed his ropes at the Straw hats crew and pulled them on board the King Bull.

"You could've let us have a little fun." Sanji complained.

"You idiot!" Paulie chided. "Don't forget why you come here. This isn't where you should be focusing your energy."

Gomorrah then came up from behind before the Marines could attack Sodom with their bazookas.

"Hey, cook guy." Paulie handed Sodom's reins over to Sanji. "Take the reins. When you see those guys," he started as he, Lulu and Tilestone headed to the back of the King Bull. "Tell them 'You guys're fired.'"

"Sure will." Zoro smirked.

"Half Knot Air Drive!" Paulie jumped off Sodom, his ropes wrapped around four of the Watchdogs' waists and pulled them back to the ground. Lulu and Tilestone took out two more Watchdogs.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	91. Arc 8: Arrival At The Courthouse

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 89 out, this is Chapter 90 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC.

Chapter 90: Arc 8: Arrival At The Courthouse

* * *

With an unison roar, Sodom and Gomorrah mowed through the Marines in their paths.

"All right, Sodom, Gomorrah!" Zambai cheered. "Keep charging ahead! Fire!" he ordered the rest of the Franky Family to fired upon the Marines. "Keep firing!"

Zoro merely swatted a cannonball heading his way.

Nami and Chopper took out a pair of Marines who had somehow gotten aboard Sodom.

"Things are going smoothly." Sanji noted. "Good thing we have you guys on our side. We're counting on you to take us to Luffy, King Bulls. You bastards!" he knocked off a trio of snipers with a door loosened by a kick.

"Got it." Chopper nodded after Sodom 'spoke' to him. "And, when the brothers Sodom and Gomorrah were about to die in a Sea King's stomach, the Franky Family saved them and said to them 'We're full, so we're not gonna eat you guys.' Since then, they pledged loyalty to Franky, who saved their lives."

"But would you watch where you are going?" Sanji looked at the King Bull. "You make me nervous."

"He says 'I'll be faithful to Franky-aniki for the rest of my life.'" Chopper translated.

"He must be really happy someone understands his language." Sanji noted.

"He's asking 'By the way, is it okay that the guy with the mask didn't get on with you guys?'" Chopper translated.

"What?" Nami gasped.

"What?" Chopper panicked. "I can't find Sogeking anywhere!"

"Seriously?" Sasha exclaimed.

"In any case, we don't have the option of going back to get him at this point." Zoro reminded. "I'm sure he'll work things out on his own."

"But there are guards everywhere on this island." Nami pointed out. "He isn't Luffy. If he's by himself, his life will be..."

"After surmounting each island we keep get stronger while awakening our individual Haki." Zoro cut her off. "He, too, always survived life-or-death situations on each island. No one in our group would die so easily. We're almost to the courthouse." he pointed.

"Crap!" Sanji cursed when Sodom was hit by a mortar cannon in the heart. "King Bull!"

"Sodom!" the Franky Family and Chopper exclaimed in horror.

"This is bad!" Chopper went into doctor mode. "I have to treat him right away."

"Sodom, stand firm." Zambai encouraged. "Don't fall yet. Guys, move over right away!" he told the Straw Hat crew. "Hurry it up! Sodom can't hold on much longer. His pectoral muscle got hurt by a trench mortar. Move over now before he falls. No one's gonna be saved unless you guys move forward!"

"He said 'Go!" Chopper wept as he translated for the gravely injured King Bull.

 _You did well, Sodom._ Sasha pressed her lips between the wounded King Bull's nostrils, a light blue aura bubble formed from her lips. _I'll give you some of my healing energies so that you can recover. Rest, for now._

"Let's go, Gomorrah!" Zambai barked after Sodom collapsed. "That's a trench mortar." he spotted another mortar along a building's roof as Gomorrah advanced. "Dodge it, Gomorrah! This center path is no good." he hissed, the said King Bull ducking the cannonball. "They're fully prepared and waiting in ambush. We're gonna change the route."

"The portable Den Den Mushi is ringing." Nami blinked when the Den Den Mushi she had on her stared ringing. "Hello, who is it?"

"It's me." Grandma Kokoro voiced from the other side of the line. "Sounds like you guys are still alive. Where are you right now?"

"We're getting closer to the courthouse." Nami replied. "Why?"

"Good timing." Grandma Kokoro replied. "There's something I forgot to tell you. I'm sure you guys are busy, so I'll make it quick. Listen carefully. On the map drawn by Paulie, there's no path from the courthouse to the Gates of Justice, right? Look at the courthouse. There's a tower on each side, right? There's a lever on the top floor of each tower. When you pull them, a drawbridge will come down from the courthouse to the Gates of Justice. Chimney want to talk to you, too."

"Hello, pirate onee-san!" the one-quarter mermaid voiced from her end. "Can you hear me? Listen, I saw the rubber pirate onii-chan on the rooftop of the courthouse."

"Luffy was there?" Nami echoed.

"I saw rocks collapsing there, too." Chimney reported. "So it looks like he's going on a rampage."

"Pirate girl, keep the Den Den Mushi connected so that I'll know what's going on over there." Grandma Kokoro instructed.

"Okay." Nami nodded. "That they said." she looked up after Grandma Kokoro disconnected.

"Now we know where we have to go." Zoro concluded.

"All right." Zambai nodded. "You guys go straight to the courthouse and join Straw Hat. We're gonna split into two and bring the drawbridge down." he told the rest of the Franky Family. "Take us to the courthouse, Gomorrah!" he told the King Bull. "Gomorrah!" the Franky Family exclaimed when the King Bull was slammed into a building by one of Just Eleven Jurymen's chainballs.

"If we get surrounded by them in a place like this, we'll be goners!" Chopper exclaimed in horror.

"Ex-quip!" Sasha summoned her armor. "Dragonite's Wheel Armor!" activating her Observation Haki, she increased the number of sword circles around her, expanding the outermost blade circle wider than usual. "Circular Blade!" she cut down the surrounding Marines with her weapon rain.

"There's only one path left." Zoro declared.

"Yeah, we're gonna make a dash for the courthouse." Sanji agreed.

"That's the only choice we have right now." Nami concurred.

"Wait!" Chopper shouted, stopping everyone. "All of you, don't get off! Hold on tight!" he translated for Gomorrah. "Gomorrah says so."

Getting back to his feet, Gomorrah continued traveling.

"Gomorrah, why are you trying to crash yourself into walls?" Zambai asked when Gomorrah slammed his head onto a nearby building.

"That's not it." Chopper realized. "He can't see. His eyesight weakened because his retinas got hurt.

"Stop, Gomorrah!" Mozu shouted.

"You're in no shape to keep running anymore." Kiwi warned.

"He says that he promised Sodom." Chopper translated the King Bull's roar. "He said to Sodom 'Leave the rest to me. I'll run with everyone on my back for you.'"

"There's a dead end right ahead." one of the Franky Family crew pointed. "He'll crash into it and die."

"Dead end?" Zoro echoed. "Do you see one?"

"Nope, I don't see anything of that sort." Sanji replied.

Jumping off Gomorrah's head, Zoro and Sanji smashed through the building.

With the way cleared, Gomorrah finally collapsed right in front of the courthouse's staircase.

"You did a good job, Gomorrah." Zambai told the injured King Bull. "We won't waste the boost you two brothers gave us. We're gonna attack, guys!" he told the rest of the Franky Family. "We'll rescue Franky-aniki."

"Can you see Luffy?" Nami asked after she, Sasha and Chopper descended from Gomorrah.

"No." Sanji looked up at the demolished wall. "If the rooftop is that high, we can't just climb up there."

Yokozuna jumped in front of Sasha, blocking off another Just Eleven Juryman's chainball.

"Over there!" Sasha pointed, the chain was being pulled back through an alleyway. "The three are running away!"

"Shut up." Sanji muttered, taking down the Just Eleven Juryman with a kick. "I just went to check. It wouldn't hurt to know what kind of enemies would attack us, would it? There may be more hiding. Be careful." he cautioned.

"Now, hurry up." Zambai urged as he spotted a platoon of Marines rushing in. "The guards are closing in on us."

"Get a move on!" Zoro snapped, cutting through the doors with his swords. "I'll go on ahead.

"Zambai, we'll split and go on both sides." Mozu informed.

"In order to pull down the drawbridge's levers." Kiwi added.

* * *

SailorStar9: One Piece: the _only_ anime that'll make you cry over a giant fish. Any OOC-nes is regretted. Reviews are much appreciated.


	92. Arc 8: The Straw Hats' Outcry!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 90 out, this is Chapter 91 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 91: Arc 8: Give Us Your Answer, Robin! The Straw Hats' Outcry!

* * *

"I thought we'll see more enemies in here." Zoro noted, slashing his way through. "Looks like we can more straight ahead, but what the heck is that?" he spotted the Three-Headed Judge.

"All right, guys." Zambai started. "Head to the rooftop where Straw Hat is. A group of us with Yokozuna will stop pursuers from the doors."

"Hey, look at that." Nami pointed. "Looks like the trial has started.

"Ignore it." Zoro scoffed. "It's just a bother. Which way do we go?"

"Straight ahead." Nami replied. "There are stairs on both sides. We'll take them to the upper floors."

"Enbima Yonezu Oni Giri!" Zoro's attack took out the troop of Marines. "Okay, let's go. The path is now open."

"Outta my way, reindeer, moron swordsman!" Sanji rushed past. "This is a dangerous enemy camp! I'll clear the path for Sasha-hime and Nami-san to move forward! Outta the way! Don't you guys get in their royal way!"

"We came here to rescue Robin, right?" Nami reminded.

"That's right." Sanji gasped. "Robin-chan is waiting for me to rescue her." "Could she be crying right now out of loneliness?" he sped up.

"AH!" Chopper exclaimed midway up the staircase. "We take our eyes off Zoro for a second and now he's...!"

"What..." Nami sighed; true enough, the crew's 'Expert of Getting Lost' was running off in the _opposite_ direction.

"Wait, Zoro!" Chopper shouted. "That's the wrong way!"

"I said the stairs!" Nami barked. "Just what made you think you should go that way? What're you, a fantasista?"

"Shut up!" Zoro snapped. "It was because you didn't explain it well."

"Zoro, I'll try making some medicine that works on hopelessness." Chopper said in an unusually serious voice.

"Chopper." Nami voiced. "Make sure it works on that guy too." she pointed to Sanji.

"I don't think that even possible, Nami." Sasha snarked.

"I'm the Chief Justice!" the Three-Headed Judge leapt to attack the group. "Don't ignore us!"

Sasha immediately moved, blocking off the cutlass with her bident.

"You think you can defeat us?" Princess glared. "What a cocky pirate. I'll show you how fearful I am."

"Wait." Kerville's eyes widened when he saw the glided staff. "That stave... it can't be..."

"Selena-sama..." Bas breathed.

"The One Queen..." Princess was in awe. "Has finally returned. The three of us... we've waited all this time..."

"Pull!" Zambai shouted, he and his fellow Franky Family members tagging on the Three-Headed Judge's legs and pulling them down.

"Let's go." Zoro instructed.

* * *

"Hey Robin!" Luffy beamed, having found his way on top of the Courthouse that was opposite the Tower of Justice. "You're still here! Looks like Franky's here too." he noted, hearing Franky use his 'Weapons Left' to blast the Marines off. "All right, just wait right there! It's far, but I'll try to shoot myself there." he jumped off the wall and ran backwards. "Gomu Gomu no..." he attached his arms onto one of the merlons of the Courthouse.

"Wait!" Robin shouted. "I've told you so many times already! I won't return to you guys. Go back. I don't wanna see your faces again. Why did you come to rescue me? This isn't what I want. When did I ask you guys to rescue me? I just want to die!"

"You wanna die?" Luffy echoed. "Robin!" he shouted. "You wanna die? What the heck are you talking about? Listen, Robin. We've already come this far."

* * *

"This area is dangerous too!" Chopper exclaimed, the Juror blocking his, Sasha's and Nami's way was shot up onto the ceiling by Zoro's 'Tatsu Maki' attack.

"It's going to be one of these days." Sasha muttered, the trio were then caught in the updraft which then sent them bursting out of the roof.

"So, we're gonna rescue you, anyway." Luffy stated flatly. "If you still wanna die after that, you can die then."

"What just happened?" Chopper wondered.

"I have some idea." Nami replied.

"Definitely Zoro." Sasha concluded.

"I should've come up here like this from the start." said swordsman crawled up from the hold he blasted through.

Sanji kicked through the other part of the roof mere seconds later. "I'm the first to arrive, without a doubt." he declared. "Now I've kept Robin-chan waiting. I'm coming to rescue... Moss-head!" he exclaimed, spotting Zoro. "How come you got here before me?"

"What took you so long?" Zoro snarked back. "Did you get lost?"

"Sogeking!" Chopper pointed to the 'flying' sniper who had been launched up by Kashi.

"Is he... gonna land okay?" Zoro wondered.

"Probably..." Sasha sweatdropped.

"I'm begging you, Robin." Luffy whined. "You can go ahead and say you wanna die or whatever, but say those things by our side."

"He's right, Robin-chan!" Sanji agreed, he and Chopper having pulled Sogeking free.

"Robin, come back!" Chopper yelled.

With the crew now reassembled, they took their places alongside Luffy.

"Just leave the rest to us!" Luffy declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	93. Arc 8: Declaring War On The Government

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 91 out, this is Chapter 92 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 92: Arc 8: Declaring War On The World Government

* * *

"The drawbridge?" Luffy echoed.

"Yeah." Zoro nodded. "The Franky Family is fighting for it at the moment. If they lower it, we'll be able to get to the other side at once."

"Really." Sanji tsked. "She's just right in front of us, too."

"Oi, CP-9!" Spandam barked. "Alright guys! I five your permission to annihilate them, but attack them from this Tower of Justice! You tako-pirates!" he mocked. "Even if you try your hardest, there's nothing you can do to change in the end. We have this assassin group, the CP-9's strength. We have the heavy Gates of Justice, impossible to open with mere human power. And more importantly, at this moment, I hold the authority to use this Golden Den Den Mushi and call upon Buster Call!" he bragged, holding the said Transponder Snail in his hand. "That's right." he gave the shocked Robin a smirk. "Exactly twenty years ago, it's the power that crushed your homeland, Nico Robin. The name Ohara, disappeared from the next year's map, didn't it?"

"That shitty mask..." Sanji hissed.

"You guys know," Sasha started. "Anyone who would actually _give_ such a thing to an imbecile like him has to be a daft moron. I mean, really. Carrying that Den Den Mushi around like that is just asking it to be, I don't know, _accidentally pressed_ and _accidentally_ initiating a Buster Call."

"Now that you put it this way," Sanji noted. "That _is_ very stupid."

"Look at this flag, pirate scum!" Spandam pointed to the World Government flag on the roof of the Tower of Justice. "That mark! It represents the unity of over 170 countries, dotting the four seas and the Grand Line. This is the world! Do you even get how insignificant your existences are compared to this? Do you know how powerful the organization after this woman is?"

"I understand Robin's enemy very well." Luffy declared. "Sogeking. Make that flag burst into flames."

"Roger." Sogeking replied. "New weapon: the Great Pachinko. Going by the name, Kabuto! Behold its immense power closely! Certain Kill: Firebird Star!" he fired a blast of flames at the World Government flag, setting it ablaze. "Done." he declared.

"Are you out of your mind?" Spandam demanded. "Don't think you'll be able to survive having the world as your enemy?"

"Bring it one!" Luffy snapped. "Robin! I still haven't heard it from your mouth! Say you want to live!"

"I want to live!" Robin wept. "Take me out to sea with you!"

"Let's go!" Luffy grinned, crackling his knuckles.

"The drawbridge is lowering." Chopper informed.

"Looks like it went well on those guys' side." Sanji remarked.

"Robin, we absolutely will save you!" Luffy promised.

"The drawbridge stopped?" Sanji blinked when the bridge on his side stopped moving after it was blasted by a cannon.

"Well done." Spandam was relieved. "I'll head to the Gates of Justice before they make it across. Let's go, Nico Robin. Someone escort Cutty Flam. Those pirates aren't even worth arresting. I have CP-9 here, an assassination squad. I've got Nico Robin, the sole survivor from an island whose people were plotting to resurrect an ancient weapon and Cutty Flam, the man who inherited the blueprints of such a weapon. There's no way in hell I'd risk losing the power this will earn me."

"Nico Robin." Franky started. "The rumors floating around about you are false. On the way over to this shithole, I realized you're anything but a 'demon' in pursuit of a weapon. This shipwrights of Water 7 who passed down the blueprints never considered their creation a weapon. Hey, Spanda. Tom-san and Iceburg protected the blueprints with their lives. If an idiot like you got his paws on an ancient weapon and went on a rampage, a second weapon could be constructed to counter it: those were the architects' intentions. It is certainly possible for you to use Nico Robin to resurrect the weapons. As a result, even if she was against the idea, she is still a dangerous woman. However, she has nakama who are willing to look death in the face to protect her. Therefore, I'm going to take a chance: I'm betting on their victory."

"Oi, pirates!" Grandma Kokoro voiced from Nami's Den Den Mushi. "I can hear everything. Why are you wasting your time here?"

"Wasting our time?" Nami echoed. "But the bridge is only half lowered..."

"Halfway is enough." Grandma Kokoro instructed. "I'll be there in four seconds. Take a big leap into the waterfall."

"The sea train..." Luffy turned when he heard the Rocketman's whistle. "Heh." he grinned.

"Aniki, I don't like that 'heh'..." Sasha warned.

"Granny Kokoro." Franky grinned. "Nice timing." he climbed up the wall and jumped off.

Extending both arms, Luffy encircled his crew in his arms and dive-bombed off the Tower of Law.

"If we get out of this alive, aniki, I'm _so_ killing you!" Sasha screamed.

Luffy just laughed at his sister's threat.

"The Rocketman's still in business." Grandma Kokoro beamed, driving Rocketman straight through the Tower of Law. "Never underestimate Tom's Workers: the legendary shipbuilding company." the sea train then leapt off the half-drawn bridge, safely catching the Straw Hat crew and Franky before flying straight towards the Tower of Justice.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	94. Arc 8: The Straw Hat Pirates vs CP9!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 92 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 93: Arc 8: Obtain the 5 Keys! The Straw Hat Pirates vs. CP9!

* * *

"Come on, you!" Spandam pulled Robin off. "Now, I'm setting you guys loose." he informed the CP-9 agents. "Pulverize them on this Tower of Justice. I give you permission to butcher them. Lucci, you come with me. Besides everything else, I need you to protect me first. You got that? Funkfreed!" he summoned his elephant. "That's a good boy." he grabbed the scimitar the elephant turned into. "Along with CP-9, I have this especially reserved sword. If I think about it carefully, I have nothing to fear. Now, let's head for the Gates of Justice. If you think you can take this woman back, then just try it, Straw Hat."

* * *

"There are some stairs over there." Luffy spotted the staircase after everyone pulled themselves free of the debris. "Let's hurry and get to Robin."

"Wait." Fukuro stopped the group. "We've been invaded." he latched himself on the corner of the wall. "Even if you get to the last room, Nico Robin is no longer there. Lucci already took her to the Gates of Justice. And the Chief, too." he added.

"Is that so?" Nami smirked. "Thanks for that valid piece of information."

"I told them..." Fukuro muttered. "That's okay." he corrected. "Where they're headed now, I'm not gonna tell you how to get there, nor will we of CP-9 allow you to get there. We've been given orders to eliminate you. You guys will all have to get through us in order to free Nico Robin."

"Yeah, we don't need you to tell us that." Luffy retorted. "That's our intention."

"You have such good spirits." Fukuro mocked. "But, let me just tell you one more thing. Frankly speaking," he pulled out a key from his jacket pocket. "Look at this. It's the key to unlock Nico Robin's Sea Prism Stone handcuffs. Just in case you guys are able to save Nico Robin, the Sea Prism Stone is as hard as diamond. Those handcuffs can never be taken off. If you're still okay with that, then keep going and save Nico Robin."

"Then, give it here!" Luffy extended his arm and threw a punch at Fukuro.

"Guess the rumors of CP-9 being experts at Rokushiki are real after all." Sasha noted, the CP-9 agent using Geppo is dodge the punch.

"Don't panic." Fukuro added, landing on the ground. "I haven't said if this is the real key or not."

"Then if we don't capture you, take your key and try it out on Robin's handcuffs, we won't know if it's real or not?" Zoro summarized.

"What a stupid way to gain time." Sanji muttered. "And while we're doing that, you're planning on taking Robin-chan in, aren't you?"

"In this situation, Robin comes first." Nami concluded. "We have to get Robin herself first. The key can come later. Just leave that idiot and hurry on."

"You're a smart one." Fukuro remarked. "But if you do that, then I'll just have to throw this key into the ocean. We're giving you a chance. See ya." using Soru, he took off.

"Wait up!" Zoro pulled Luffy back before he could run after Fukuro. "Just wait until we decide what we're each gonna do individually."

"Is Lucci that pigeon guy?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Franky confirmed.

"If that guy and Robin-chan are together, then we should send Luffy ahead after them." Sanji mused. "Luffy, you go ahead and blast that pigeon guy away. Excluding Luffy, there are seven of us here. From the five CP-9 that are here, we'll grab the five keys that can unlock Robin-chan's handcuffs, then follow Luffy."

"Everyone must win, even if you die trying." Zoro reminded, after letting Luffy run off.

"Right!" everyone nodded and took off.

* * *

"I wonder what it is?" Nami mused, running down a passageway with Sasha beside her. "This dungeon like corridor."

"You damn pirates!" Kumadori appeared before the two girls, shaking his khakkhara. "We finally meet here, in the hundredth year."

"Why do we keep running into the weird ones?" Sasha sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	95. Arc 8: Setting The Stage

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 93 out, this is Chapter 94 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Wolfgirl: With how my fic has evolved till now (I started the crew's Haki training before Water 7), I'll mostly likely be able to avoid both the Impel Down and Marineford Arcs altogether since Sasha actually intervenes midway through the Ace-Blackbeard fight. So yes Ace _will_ survive the fight and will totally avoid getting handed over to the Marines.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 94: Arc 8: Setting The Stage

* * *

"Now, now!" Kumadori posed. "Prepare yourselves! Are you ready?"

 _Prepare ourselves?_ Nami wondered. _No matter how I look at it, he's not a good mach. Getting the key is our first priority._ "Yo, assassin!" she called out. "Where's the key?"

"Since you asked," Kumadori changed his pose. "Let me tell you. The key is..."

"Yes, yes." Nami prompted. "The key is..."

"The key is..." Kumadori repeated. "The key is right here..." he hopped backwards. "My key is right here."

"He misplaced it, didn't he?" Sasha sighed. "This is quite troublesome." she admitted, slicing off Kumadori's extended hair with the pair of claymore swords she summoned.

"Sasha, we're no match for him!" Nami grabbed the weapons mistress and fled back the corridor. _We're lucky enough to get away once._ She mused, both girls were now hiding between two rooms surrounding the courtyard. _He's not coming after us? We were lucky enough to get away once. We'd be dead for sure, next time. We need to find the others before he finds us._

"Life Return!" Kumadori snuck behind the two girls, his long hair carpeting the floor.

"Nami!" Sasha exclaimed, dodging the agent's attack.

"Damn!" Nami cursed, finding herself entangled within his hair.

"Let's see, what comes next..." Kumadori twirled his khakkhara. "Shall I pierce thee to death or choke thee to death? A fragile life, a wintry wind. Now, before spring can come, a flower succumbs to the cold..." he was cut off when Sasha's blades cut his hair off and freeing Nami.

"Cloven Roseo!" Chopper ran in, slamming his hooves onto Kumadori's face. "Did he eat a Devil's Fruit?" he wondered. "What's up with his hair?"

"I think I heard him call it 'Life Return'." Sasha frowned.

"Come on." Nami got to her feet. "This is our chance to get away. The less we see of that guy, the better."

"But how are we supposed to get the key?" Chopper asked.

"This little thing?" Nami showed him the key she had snitched from Kumadori. "Stealing the key was the easy part, I just couldn't deal with that hair of his. Anyway, have you seen the others?"

"Before I get to that, could you tell me what number your key is?" Chopper asked.

"It's three." Nami reported.

"Wrong one." Chopper sighed.

"You're gonna have to explain this to us." Nami reminded, when their conversation was cut short after a deformed Sanji fell into the floor in front of them. "This place is falling apart." she winced. "Wait, what?" her eyes widened. "Is that a doll?"

"No, it's Sanji." Chopper gasped. "What the heck happened to him?"

"I'm sorry..." Sanji coughed blood. "I lost... I couldn't get the key."

"So, that's how it is." Sasha noticed Kalifa leaning against the staircase above them.

"Sanji, you really couldn't win?" Nami questioned. "You really gave it your all? You fought that blond woman, didn't you? You must've gone easy on her. This fight is a matter of life and death. You can't stick to your stupid code of honor. Is chivalry really worth dying for?"

"I don't want this." Sanji admitted. "I don't want to die. But I was raised to never hit a lady, no matter what. So even at a time like this, even if it kills me, I won't kick a woman."

"I see." Nami sighed. "That's stupid." she hit him with her Perfect Clima-Tact. "Is running away against your code of honor, too? Because that's not worth dying over either. Nobody wants to see you throw your life away in vain. Leave that woman to me and Sasha. You try to get better. And by the way, even if it's dumb, I like that chivalry of yours."

"And for the record, we won't play nice." Sasha declared. "Ex-equip: Water Dragon Armor!"

"Neither will I." Kalifa returned after Sasha donned her armor. "We'll get along fine."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	96. Arc 8: The 'Sea Empress Armor' Appears!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 94 out, this is Chapter 95 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 95: Arc 8: Bubble Master Kalifa! The 'Sea Empress Armor' Appears!

* * *

"Hold on now!" Kumadori posed as Nami and Sasha ran up the staircase to Kalifa. "I won't let you escape."

"Sasha, Nami, get that woman." Chopper instructed. "I'll deal with this guy. Kokutei Cross!" he slammed his Armament Haki-infused hooves into Kumadori, forcing him to back down.

 _Sanji-kun's defeat is..._ Nami wondered, looking down at the deformed Sanji. _Well, it's his own fault. But, what the hell is that?_

"A Devil Fruit?" Sasha guessed when the two girls heard water trickling behind Kalifa's door.

"What's up with this woman?" Nami asked, seeing Kalifa disrobing behind a screen and a bath prepared in the middle of the room. "She's got some guts, doesn't she?"

* * *

"I was under the impression that you two were short on time." Kalifa mocked, soaking in her bath as she watched the two weakened girls half-covered in soap water. "If that were the case, it would seem you aren't trying very hard. But perhaps, this is all part of your plan."

"Don't mock us." Nami hissed. "You'll pay for this."

"Sounds great." Kalifa was still relaxed. "I'm ready when you are. You don't have to wait for me, you know? The battle has already started, after all."

"Arrogant, aren't you?" Nami glared. "I mean, you ate a Devil Fruit. So that bath is disabling your power. If your body is half submerged, I can't imagine you can do much damage."

"Oh yeah?" Kalifa shrugged. "You think I'm so cocky I'd drop my guard? Don't worry about me." she stepped out of the tub. "Even without my powers, I'm still better off than the two of you. Pardon me a moment." she drew down the screen and got dressed.

"Just the hell did you just do to us?" Nami demanded, the two girls slowly getting their strength back.

"It'll spoil it if I told you now." Kalifa teased. "Solving that problem is part of the fun of fighting a Devil Fruit user."

 _Whatever it was that happened to Sanji-kun, she's obviously the one behind it._ Nami reasoned. _We've got to be careful. Otherwise we'll end up just like him. We're finally starting to get some strength back._ She realized, glancing at Sasha. "So you think we're weak, huh? Well, you haven't seen the Perfect Clima-Tact yet. If you think we're just pretty faces, you're in for a world of hurt. Here it comes," she got to her feet. "Thunder Charge! Swing Arm!" she powered up a lightning ball at the end of her Perfect Clima-Tact and ran towards Kalifa. With a swing, she cut through the screen, Kalifa having used Soru to dodge the attack.

"That's an impressive weapon." Kalifa noted. "Are those clouds?" she looked up when she heard crackling above her.

"Did you think we'd just lie there and let you stomp on us?" Nami retorted. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" she sent a lightning ball towards the dark clouds and a lightning bolt stuck down on Kalifa. "And that's what happens when you don't take us seriously."

"What an interesting surprise." the unharmed Kalifa remarked, having shielded herself within a soap bar. "I never thought I'd get stuck by lightning indoors."

"That barrier protected her." Nami took a step back. "But what was it made out of? It looked like it turned into bubbles."

"You better hurry up and figure that out." Kalifa mocked. "It's your only chance of defeating me. I shouldn't tease you like that: you'll never guess."

"The Awa Awa Fruit, huh?" Sasha surmised. "That explains a lot, really."

"Well, still!" Kalifa panicked. "Even if you do know what my power does, that doesn't mean you're stronger than me or anything. To put it one way, my power is cleanliness. I'm a soap human thanks to the Awa Awa Fruit. So my entire body produces a lather. Lovely, isn't it?" a swipe over her body created a trail of soap bubbles.

"It seems pretty useless in a fight, though." Nami pointed out. "So what, do you make people slip?"

"The sea of bubbles that I create obey my very command." Kalifa explained. "And I have quite the imagination. "I'll give you an example. Bubble Master" Soap Sheep!" she churned the soap bubbles in the bathtub around her, encasing her into a cocoon of bubbles. "Don't let the fluffy appearance fool you. "Sheep Cloud" Relax Bubbles!" she shot out jets of foam at Nami. "By the way, didn't you wonder why you lost your strength when you walked in here?"

"Ex-quip: Sea Empress Armour!" Sasha was immediately on the move. "Tidal Wave!" with a swing of her 'Sea Empress Sword', she washed away foam bullets Kalifa shot at them.

"The bubbles that come from my body are thorough." Kalifa stated. "They scour and clean anything you can think of. Dirt and general filth, of course, as well as your strength. That's why it doesn't matter if you're wearing armor, my bubbles will clean the power off."

"We're done with your crap!" Nami added. "Thunder Ball!" she tossed a lightning ball at Kalifa who dodged the attack.

"That weapon is interesting." Kalifa stated, appearing behind Nami. "But it won't be enough. Golden Bubbles!" she swiped her hands over Nami's legs, immobilizing her.

"My legs..." Nami winced, falling to the ground. "I can't stand. What'd do to me?" she saw her deformed legs.

"My lightest touch can make anything glisten." Kalifa bragged. "It's my gift to make everything beautiful. I'll give both your skins a luminescent sheen. Every inch of your bodies will shimmer from my touch."

"You know, there's a reason why my moniker is 'Thalassa'." Sasha reminded. "I _control_ the oceans."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	97. Arc 8: Nami Strikes Back With Mirages!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 95 out, this is Chapter 96 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 96: Arc 8: Ten Illusions? Nami Strikes Back With Mirages!

* * *

"Guess this just proves my point: your Chief is a daft moron." Sasha stated flatly after Spandam unknowingly announced over the loudspeaker that he had activated the Buster Call. "So, tell me." she gave Kalifa a disdaining look. "Is it really worthwhile to fight for such a self-centered man who is more than willing to _sacrifice_ his own subordinates just for a promotion?"

"Such poor things. Kalifa scoffed. "There's not even a hint of hope left."

"Not to worry." Nami assured. "We're used to these kinds of situations."

"Things are picking up now." Kalifa noted. "It seems that if we stay in this tower for long, we'll die."

"Well, if you're running away, please kindly leave your key." Sasha smiled.

"Soru!" Kalifa vanished from sight. "Sorry, I wanted to play for longer." she reappeared behind Sasha and covered the water elemental's face. "But we have to hurry and escape as well."

"You sure you want to do that?" Sasha countered. "Aqua Whirl!" the burst of seawater washed off the bubbles Kalifa rubbed on her.

"Seawater?" Kalifa used Soru to avoid getting hit by the jet of ocean water.

"You should realize, I'm the worst type of opponent for your Devil Fruit ability." Sasha stated. "Water and bubbles, not a good mix; doubly so for Devil Fruits and ocean water. Waterja!" the expanding water bubble from the 'Sea Empress Sword' then burst, releasing the seawater within and washing off the foam Kalifa had conjured.

"Cool Charge!" Nami took the opening to fire a 'Cool Ball' at Kalifa.

"Our playtime is over." Kalifa declared. "Tempest Kick!"

Sasha dodged the attack and turned to see a dispelled Nami when the energy wave hit the wall.

"Mirage Tempo!" Nami appeared behind Kalifa. "I'm over here."

"How can this be?" Kalifa turned. "Shigan!" she stabbed Nami, only to diffuse another image. "Another fake?" she looked around, seeing her finger stabs were hitting mere illusions. "Where are you now?"

"Over here!" Nami taunted. "What is that?" she blinked when Chopper in Monster Point broke through the wall behind Kalifa.

"Chopper..." Sasha recognized the hat. "Was his opponent so powerful that he had no choice but to activate Monster Point?"

"Geppo!" Kalifa dodged Monster Point Chopper's punch. "Rankyaku!" her air blade sliced Chopper's cheek.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" Nami asked, Sasha having pulled her out of Chopper's attack range. "Look closely, it's us! Chopper, stop it!" she shouted, Chopper having pulled the bathtub free and tossed it out of the room. "Sanji-kun is at the bottom of the stairs..." she realized.

"I wonder where this creature wandered in from." Kalifa mused.

"Don't touch him!" Nami snapped. "He's our nakama!"

"He's already at his limit, huh?" Sasha guessed, the oversized Chopper falling over and smashing into one of the walls.

"That's your nakama?" Kalifa dusted herself off. "Pirates keep very disturbing pets. It's time for me to finish this. Rankyaku!"

Both Sasha and Nami jumped apart to dodge the air blade.

"Sheep Cloud: Relax Bubbles!" Kalifa followed up with her foam bullets.

"Overdrive: Water Fury!" Sasha countered with a sharp water wave.

"The weather is cloudy!" Nami pointed her Perfect Clima-Tact upwards. "Cloudy Tempo! The weather is rain!" she sent her 'Cool Balls' into the cloud as Kalifa dodged another 'Water Fury' wave. "Rain Tempo!" she nullified Kalifa's ability on her legs. "Cool Charge!" she then cloaked both Sasha and herself in a cloak of air. "Mirage Tempo! We understand your powers and CP-9's strength." in a blink of an eye, five different versions of Nami and Sasha appeared behind Kalifa. "Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	98. Arc 8: Stop the Rampaging Chopper!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 96 out, this is Chapter 97 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 97: Arc 8: Ending The Fight! Stop the Rampaging Chopper!

* * *

"The mirages from before." Kalifa realized. "Only one is real?"

"That's right." Nami confirmed. "Only one is the real thing; the others are just distortions created by the extreme cold, illusions of the air itself."

"Illusions?" Kalifa echoed. "How mysterious and beautiful. But if you think about it, you'll realize that illusions can't be hurt by attacks. So, the entire point of this is to mislead me. Getting this serious... that's not cute at all."

"Thunder Charge." Nami powered up a thunderbolt. "The real one of us is among the ten."

"So what?" Kalifa shrugged.

"And also," Sasha charged up a water wave with her blade. "Aqualung!" she released the seawater wave.

"Thunderball!" Nami merged her wave of thunderbolts with the wave. "Only 20% of the attacks are real. Can you dodge all of them?"

"And that's 100% power for you." Sasha declared, Kalifa was stuck by the combined elemental assault. "Didn't we tell you? You got careless."

"The Clima-Tact is a lot different for before." Nami realized. "This much power in a simple Thunderball, with our next attack, we'll defeat you."

"Why are you making promises like that?" Kalifa questioned. "You're too cocky."

"It's not a promise." Nami corrected. "It's a forecast. I have control over humidity and temperature. The weather in this room is all mine."

"Why does it matter if you've controlled the weather?" Kalifa asked. "The Rokushiki surpasses any human abilities. Insolent girls!" she used Soru to move behind Nami to kick her, only to find that she had attacked a mirage.

"The probability of finding the real one is 20%." Nami added, charging up a dark cloud between the two ends of her Perfect Clima-Tact. "In today's sky," she dispelled the camouflage after Kalifa took out two mote of her clones. "In the field of stable pressure, there will be violet currents and some storm clouds. Soon, the lightning and thunder may even pierce your chest. Be careful of the numbness of the heart." she reactivated 'Mirage Tempo: Fata Morgana' on herself. "Dark Cloud Tempo!"

"I showed you before how I can guard against lightning." Kalifa reminded. "I just have to be prepared.

"When you guard like that, you have the disadvantage of being unable to move." Nami pointed out.

"Don't underestimate me." Kalifa warned. "Are you saying that you can defeat them with a simple attack? Well, 'Soap Sheep! I don't need to only hit the real one. I'll simply engulf all of you with a wave of 'relax bubble'. Sheep Cloud: Giant Tidal Wave! All that will be truly engulfed is the real one."

"Have you forgotten that you're facing _two_ opponents?" Sasha reminded. "Overdrive: Huge Tidal Wave!" she blocked the rising foam wave with a water wave of her own. _Not yet, Nami?_ She wondered, defending off Kalifa's Shigan by trapping her hand within a water bubble that formed from her blade when the CP-9 agent tried to stab her sword.

"Lightning will come forth from the storm cloud to Clima-Tact." Nami declared, Kalifa turning to see a crackling dark cloud near the ground. "Sasha, get out of the way!" she shouted. "Thunder Lance Tempo!" she ended the fight, once Sasha cleared the path and struck a streak of lightning straight through Kalifa's body. "No matter how strong you are, my forecasts are always right."

"Our nakama was waiting." Sasha disengaged her armor. "We're claiming our key."

"Deer-gorllia!" Franky climbed through the gaping hole Monster Point Chopper left on the wall. "Where are you?"

"Franky?" Nami blinked. "Why were you there?"

"It's you two." Franky climbed in through the hole. "That deer-gorllia of yours came this way, right?"

"Chopper?" Nami echoed. "Yes, he did."

"What happened to Chopper that he had to take on his Monster Point form?" Sasha asked.

"How would I know?" Franky retorted. "I was about to ask. Can't he change into that kinda thing?"

"He mentioned it to me before." Sasha admitted. "But I've never seen him enter that mode before."

"Really?" Franky nodded. "I thought you guys would know how to deal with him. If we don't do anything, and we just let him rampage like that, we don't know what'll happen to this tower."

"Yeah." Nami agreed. "It doesn't look like he'll listen to us. And he didn't even recognize us."

"What caused this?" Franky asked.

"This happens if Chopper consumes three of his Rumble Balls in under six hours," Sasha frowned. "But he told me he can't control his Devil Fruit transformations if he took even two within the time limit."

"Then, there'll only be one way to deal with it." Franky concluded. "Anyway, good job. The two of you took this woman down?" he looked at the defeated Kalifa. "We need the key she had, the number two key."

* * *

"Outta the way, you guys!" Franky warned Zoro and Sogeking, Zoro having blasted Kaku and Jabra apart with the '36 Pound Cannon'.

"Franky, what the hell're you trying to do?" Zoro demanded, seeing the cyborg readying his air cannon. "These guys are our..."

"I know, shut up." Franky retorted. "This is the only solution. Devil Fruit users have only one weakness. I'll shoot him into the sea. Sorry, but this is what I have to do. Coup de Vent!" he fired his air cannon at Monster Point Chopper, the shockwave sending him falling into the wall behind him. The wall then crumbled outwards, causing Chopper to fall into the seawater below.

"Don't worry." Nami assured, arriving with Sasha in tow after Franky jumped in after Chopper. "We already worked it out together."

"You're finally free?" Kaku chuckled, when he and Jabra heard the crank of the Sea Prism Stone cuffs being unlocked.

"Don't laugh." Zoro warned. "You should be regretful. A chance to kill me like you could before will never come again." he drew his second blade. "World Government!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	99. Arc 8: Elegy for a Lying Wolf!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 97 out, this is Chapter 98 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 98: Arc 8: Hunter Sanji Makes An Entrance? Elegy for a Lying Wolf!

* * *

"We've..." Jabra started.

"Wasted a lot of time." Kaku added.

"Yes, you all have!" Nami snapped. "At a time like this, how could you two just fool around?"

"Because he was being an idiot." Zoro and Sogeking pointed to each other.

"Both of you are idiots!" Nami roared. "Now hurry up and get those keys!"

"What else is new?" Sasha sighed.

"Rankyaku: Sen!" Kaku took the opening to attack.

"Nice job following my orders, Zoro!" Sogeking praised, Zoro blocking off the air blade with his sword.

"Fight, Zoro!" Nami cheered from behind the stone wall she and Sogeking were hiding behind.

"You guys fight too!" Zoro glared. "That long neck..." he shot towards Kaku, imbuing Armament Haki on his blades. "Is your weak spot."

"No, it isn't." Kaku corrected ad dodged Zoro's strike. "I even have the ability to move it as I like. And to attack, Bigan!"

Zoro brought out his third sword and defended against the attack. Anchoring himself, the swordsman then flung Kaku into a nearby rock.

"Kaku's gotten really good using his fruit's abilities." Jabra noted.

"You're pretty laid back for a CP-9 agent." Sasha blinked.

"That so?" Jabra laughed. "You guys wanna save your nakama, right?"

"I"m gonna take your key!" Sogeking pointed his Kabuto at Jabra.

"Take it." Jabra tossed his key to Sogeking. "And go save Nico Robin. I really don't like killing. I can't stand blood."

"Your Devil Fruit says otherwise." Sasha stated blandly. Encasing the key in a water bubble, she teleported it to her open palm.

"Jusshigan!" Jabra took the chance to attack the water elemental. "Don't let your guard down." he mocked. "I'm a wolf. I'll trick you and then eat you."

"You should take your own advice." Sasha somersaulted back to dodge the attack. Vanishing the key somewhere, she summoned 'Tidal Blade'.

"New Weapon: Kabuto." Sogeking grabbed his weapon. "Sure Kill Sunflower Star!"

"What?" Jabra had used Soru to avoid the blast. "Fireworks?" moving in between Sogeking and Nami, he kicked the sniper off. "Geppo!" using Geppo to move behind Sogeking, he then slammed the masked sniper onto the ground.

Nami charged in, her 'Swing Arm' ready to hit Jabra, only to have the Devil Fruit user use a dust cloud to send her to the ground.

"Just as I promised, I'll kill you fast." Jabra raised Sogeking in his claw. "It won't hurt."

"Spike Geyser!" Sasha stabbed her sword onto the ground, the racing water spikes forcing Jabra to drop Sogeking.

Sanji's high kick then sent Jabra crashing into the wall.

"Who the hell are you?" Jabra demanded.

"The hunter." Sanji smirked.

"Nice timing." Sasha smiled tiredly, the 'Tidal Blade' dematerializing.

"Sasha, are you alright?" Nami asked.

"Just..." Sasha breathed. "Give me some time to rest. Using two 'Overdrives' is rather exhausting."

"Sanji-kun, how did you turn back to normal?" Nami turned to the cook.

"A bathtub fell down and I was cured." Sanji replied. "It was probably from the water. But more importantly, Sasha-hime, Nami-san, did the two of you fall in love with me again?" he went into flirt mode.

"I hope the bathtub had hit you..." Nami muttered.

"I hope Ace scorches your sorry ass." Sasha mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Sanji." Sogeking coughed. "I... I should..."

"As long as you are alive, it's fine." Sanji cut him off. "Everyone has things they can and can't do. You three, look outside."

"No..." Nami breathed, the open crack in the ceiling revealing the Gate of Justice had started opening. "The Gates of Justice is opening. Robin..."

"If that gate opens and Robin-chan goes through it, we can't cross the sea through it because of the Sea King nests." Sanji reminded. "And past that is the Undersea Prison and the Marine Headquarters. Robin-chan will be completely taken away from us."

"You must have run out of luck if you are fighting me." Kaku remarked, his fight with Zoro ending in a temporal stalemate. "I think you would've done better against Jabra's abilities."

"No, I'm fine with you." Zoro insisted.

"Don't let that bravery get the better of you." Kaku warned.

"The situation is the worst imaginable." Sanji cautioned. "But even in this bad situation, there's gonna be a chance hiding somewhere."

"Changing fighters?" Jabra laughed. "Doesn't matter to me."

"Sanji, his key." Sasha tossed the key over.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	100. Arc 8: Dragon Law Is Activated!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 98 out, this is Chapter 99 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 99: Arc 8: Spandam's Shock! Dragon Law Is Activated!

"Go!" Sanji barked, Jabra vanished using Soru.

"Usopp!" Nami grabbed Usopp by the cloak. "Just bare with it! Isn't this better than getting killed?" she asked, as she and Sasha made for the door.

"Cutty Flam?" Spandam was shocked when Franky was knocked off the Bridge of Hesitation into the water by the landmine he planted. "Why was he here? Oh well. It got him. Idiot! That landmine gave him what he deserved! But this isn't good; I'm glad I expected that. Hurry, come on." he proceeded to drag Robin towards the opened Gates of Justice.  
Start the ships, Marines!" he ordered, when suddenly he was shot from the back before he reached the gate.

"Who's there?" the Marines looked around. "There's no one on the bridge."

Robin looked up with she heard the whistling of a bullet and the two Marines beside her were hit.

"What're you doing?" Spandam barked, the Marines were being taken down one by one.

"But Director, we can't find the enemy!" one of the Marines reported.

"There!" one of the Marines found the sniper through his binoculars. "On the roof of the Tower of Justice!"

"What the hell can they do over there?" Spandam demanded. "Bastard!" he growled when Sogeking hit him with another shot. "Hurry up and kill him!"

"Nico Robin is escaping!" one of the Marines called.

"Don't let her get away, idiots!" Spandam snapped. "Shoot her! Shoot her to death, without killing her!"

"You..." Robin muttered, when Franky blocked off the bullets fired at her.

"I"m fine." the cyborg assured. "I'm made of steel. Your landmine didn't work, Spanda!"

"Franky," Sogeking voiced from the Den Den Mushi he got from Nami. "There should be a red cloth bag near you. There are two keys inside. Combined with the ones you already have, there should be all."

"Number five!" Franky pulled out the key and unlocked Robin's cuffs.

"How can it be?" Spandam exclaimed. "The real keys?"

"Hand in there." Franky chided as Robin collapsed on his arm.

"But that means..." Spandam stammered. "You guys beat all of CP-9 who were in the Tower of Justice? No, that's impossible! You probably stole them and ran away!"

"Too much tears have been shed." Sasha announced, her Divine Haki billowing about her frame. "The tears of our precious nakama. This is more than enough; I will end this! Kneel!" her Haki strengthened. "One!" she started to count.

"Kneel?" Spandam scoffed.

"Two!" Sasha continued.

"Did you really think the Director of CP-9 would yield to a girl like you?" Spandam mocked. "You are the one who should be kneeling!"

"Three! That is all." Sasha solidified her Haki and it erupted in a pillar of blue light that shot up into the clouds. "Bare witness the power the Gorosei feared so much! Dragon Law, invoke!" at her command, the pillar of light expanded outwards before bursting into full, engulfing the entire Enies Lobby and the Buster Call warships.

When the light died down, both Robin and Franky gaped wide-eyed when they saw the frightened and aged Spandam before them and the group of Marines prostrating before Sasha.

"Leave." Sasha, still in her Queen Selena form, gave the command to the Marines.

"Yes!" the Marines grabbed the stiff Spandam and fled.

"You guys hurry and get over here!" Franky informed over the Den Den Mushi. "I'll get everything ready to leave."

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	101. Arc 8: Aftereffects of Dragon Law!

SailorStar9: We finally hit Chapter 100 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 100: Arc 8: Aftereffects of Dragon Law! Peak of the Luffy vs. Lucci Battle

* * *

"Wait, what about the Buster Call..." Robin reminded, after the light died down and the bridge was silent.

"Dragon Law is an attack that affects only those whom I consider an enemy." Sasha replied. "That choice is determined by my heart and it is not something that can be lied to."

"Then..." Robin gaped.

"The warships are most probably destroyed." Sasha replied.

"On the other side of this bridge, there's another convoy ship." Franky informed. "You think that's our ticket out of here?"

"Stealing that ship seems to be the only way to escape." Robin commented.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Luffy vs. Lucci fight...

The energy wave had knocked Lucci out of his hybrid form.

"This power..." the Gear Second Luffy sat up. "Was that Sasha?"

"What was that?" Lucci frowned, seeing himself out of his hybrid form. "I can't transform?" he tried to take on his leopard mode. "Was it because of that light? Soru!" he and Luffy crossed fists in the air.

"Jet Pistol!" Luffy sent his fist flying at Lucci, who barely managed to dodge the attack. "Jet Whip!" Luffy's kick sent the CP-9 agent into the wall.

"Soru!" Lucci teleported himself before Luffy. "Shigan: Oren!" he tried stabbing Luffy multiple times, only to have Luffy dodge every jab.

"Jet Stomp!" Luffy jumped into the air, sending an extended leg downwards and forcing Lucci to dodge and crash to a pile of crates.

 _What did the girl do?_ Lucci removed himself from the destroyed crates. _I can't access my Devil Fruit abilities anymore. It is as if..._ he realized what had happened. _She did more than just nullify my Devil Fruit, she removed it completely! Such terrifying power..._

"Jet Pistol!" Luffy's next kick sent Lucci deeper into the wall.

"Just as I thought." Lucci noted, seeing the panting Luffy had reverted back. "It's just like steroids. You use your legs as pumps to speed up the flow of blood. If you were a normal human, that much rise in blood pressure would be enough to burst your heart. But as your organs and blood vessels are rubber, you can handle it. And ability usable only be a rubber human. You're surely pushing your body past its limits. Your body is hardly able to withstand it. You aren't very smart; you're shortening your life itself."

"It's better than having everything taken away from me." Luffy grinned. "I'll do everything I can."

"You wish for too much." Lucci snapped. "If somehow, there was someone who was running through the underground tunnel to reach us... Rankyaku!" he fired an air blade at the wall, releasing the seawater from the gaping hole. "This seawater will flood the tunnel and drown anyone who happens to be there. Nothing will go well for you, Straw Hat. Let's see how far you will go to achieve your silly hope of saving everyone."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	102. Arc 8: The End Of Rob Lucci!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 100 out, this is Chapter 101 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 101: Arc 8: The End Of Rob Lucci! Third Gear Activated!

* * *

"Whether or not anyone was in the tunnel, there's no longer any pathway here." Lucci remarked, getting to higher ground to avoid the rush of seawater. "This tunnel is underneath the sea as well."

"Bastard." Luffy growled, following Lucci as he took the fight to higher grounds.

"Here we're above sea-level." Lucci informed after the two combatants arrived to their new battling grounds. "So the seawater won't reach us."

"I"m not taking my eyes off you." Luffy declared. "If I run from you now, you'll go and kill my nakama. So, I'm not taking my eyes off you."

"Such a capable leader." Lucci mocked. "If only a certain idiot could have heard your words, but will you be able to hold to that? Even if you die, the outcome will be the same!" he declared, both adversaries charging each other again and exchanging rapid-fired punches.

Luffy ducked Lucci's next punch, only to be sent flying backward by the agent's kick to the stomach. Using Soru, Lucci positioned himself above Luffy and sent him to the ground with a knee to the stomach. "Shigan!" Lucci closed in for the finishing move, Luffy jumping back to dodge the attack. "Rankyaku!" Lucci sent his air blade at Luffy, catching him on the shoulder. "Can you defeat me!" Lucci roared, using Soru to close the distance.

"If I cant' win, I won't be able to protect anyone!" Luffy snapped, wrapping his leg around Lucci's thigh. "Gomu Gomu no Rifle!" he let his cock-screw arm fly.

"Tekkai: Utsugi." Lucci defended against the attack, the shockwave sending Luffy flying backwards. "Kamisori." he closed the distance between him and Luffy and lifted the teen up in his hand. "You did well to stand up to the World Government." he tightened the choke-hold around Luffy's neck. "But it seems that you, like all other pirates, are simply unable to stand up to me in battle."

Twisting the lower half of his body and planting his legs on the ground, Luffy grabbed Lucci's extended arm and tossed the older man away using the momentum gained by his wound-up body. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he sent his punch flying, Lucci using Soru to avoid the attack.

"Tobu Shigan: Bachi!" Lucci sent an air bullet flying towards the charging Luffy, hitting him on the shoulder. Using Soru to move behind Luffy, he repeated the attack on the rubber teen's other shoulder. Circling the defenseless teen, he continued raining his air bullets on Luffy. "Mitsubachi!" he continued firing his air bullets at Luffy. "Tobu Shigan: Hibachi!" he lit up his index finger using friction and fired a fireball at Luffy, the attack sending the teen flying to the ground. "If I had expected a spirited man, I would be disappointed. Did you lose all your power after that attack?"

"If you want a spirited battle, I'll show you." Luffy promised, back onto his feet as the smoke cleared. "Another strategy. Gear Third." biting his thumb, he expelled air into his arm. "Bone Balloon! The power moves from one bone to another. Watch, my left hand..." the air expanded through his body, enlarging the upper half of his body. "Is the hand of a giant."

"If you are trying to intimidate me, stop." Lucci warned, as the enlarged fist closed in on him. "Tekkai." he defended himself.

"Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol!" Luffy sent his punch straight at Lucci, sending the agent flying out of the building and into the ocean. Withdrawing his arm, the panting Luffy took a few steps back to center himself.

 _So, this is the end..._ Lucci mused, sinking into the seawater; despite Sasha's 'Dragon Law' having removed his Devil Fruit, he still retained the standard weaknesses of Devil Fruit users; and in the case right now, the ocean.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	103. Arc 8: The Straw Hats Reunited!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 101 out, this is Chapter 102 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 102: Arc 8: The Straw Hats Reunited!

* * *

"I shrunk again." Luffy looked at his shrunken self. "Third's a cool idea and it's powerful, but the side effect's pretty bad. I was big for about a minute, so I'll probably be small for a minute. I'll turn back to normal first, then rescue Robin."

* * *

On the Bridge of Hesitation...

"I never thought this day would come." Franky admitted. "If I had the power to, that day..." he recalled the day when Tom was sent to Enies Lobby. "I wanted to save Tom-san, no matter what. People who knew the stories of Enies Lobby's impenetrability, people who knew the size of the World Government: the Straw Hats ignored them all and pressed on. In order to save a single nakama, every one of them faced the World Government without hesitation. Even now, I've never forgotten Tom-san's death or his instructions. When Iceburg left me with the Pluton blueprints, he passed on Tom-san's instructions that whomever inherited the blueprints of Pluton will offer his services to the the weapon's true owner. And after that explosion of power, I now know without a doubt. You are the one Tom-san, Iceburg and I have been waiting for; the Ocean Dragon, Selena."

* * *

"Now, the former convoy ship is now an escape ship." Franky looked around the empty ship deck. "Now, we just wait for the Straw Hats." hearing something bubble in the sea below them, the cyborg ran over to the deck side.

"Don't you..." Grandma Kokoro burst out from the water with her passengers in tow. "Die on me!" she presented herself before Franky in full mermaid form. "Oi you guys!" she slapped her passengers awake. "Wake up!"

"It must be a miracle." Franky noted. "I just can't believe it. They've must had a real shock. It looks like they've stopped breathing, meaning they didn't swallow too much water."

"Good." Grandma Kokoro chuckled. "I wonder what shocked them so much."

"You." Franky deathpanned.

"Is Nami-san okay?" Sanji asked, coughing out the water he swallowed as Sogeking and Zoro awoke beside him.

"You guys're as lively as ever." Franky remarked.

"I'm glad you're alive." Grandma Kokoro noted.

"It's true!" Sogeking exclaimed. "Mermaids really don't exist!"

"Seems like what they always say is true." Zoro gaped. "If you think you saw a mermaid, it's really a dugong!"

"Idiots." Sanji muttered. "She didn't say if she's a mermaid yet. Don't ruin my dream."

"I'm an icefish mermaid." Grandma Kokoro confirmed.

"Stop it, no more!" Sanji wailed.

"But I've never heard of a mermaid with feet before." Sogeking wondered.

"I object too!" Sanji whined. "Mermaids should be... mermaids should be more... just like the sailors say; beautiful white skin, beautiful flowing hair, shining brightly... stop it!" he wept, his mermaid imagery was shattered because of Grandma Kokoro.

"When a mermaid turns 30 years old, their tail splits into two." Sasha supplied. "Afterwards, they're able to live on land."

"In two?" Sogeking echoed. "It's like those cats that live to be 100, then their tails split into two."

"Ah, bake-neko?" Sanji realized.

"Don't mix us up with them!" Grandma Kokoro chided. "Where's your gratitude?"

"Thank you very much, Kokoro-san." the three males chorused.

"Don't mention it." Grandma Kokoro laughed.

"Where am I?" Chopper blinked.

Sasha just sighed when Sanji smashed into the ship's mast after Nami tackled Robin into a hug.

"Baa-chan, you're amazing!" Chimney gushed. "You were a mermaid? I always thought it was weird that you have a fin and scales."

"So, is King Neptune doing well?" Sasha turned to Grandma Kokoro.

"Oh, that old geezer..." Grandma Kokoro reminisced.

"Chopper?" Nami turned to the immobilized reindeer.

"Huh?" Chopper blinked. "I can't move."

"Yeah, I'll explain later." Zoro assured, exiting the ship and walking back to the Bridge of Hesitation.

"Where's Luffy?" Sogeking hurried after the swordsman.

"It seems he's fighting over in that first tower." Franky supplied.

"Sogeking, go get him." Sasha instructed. "Aniki should've ended his fight with Lucci by now."

"Got it." Sogeking nodded and took off.

* * *

"I've thought about this sometimes." Chopper admitted on the ship's deck. "From the beginning, Luffy always seem to know which person he has to fight."

"He just goes by instinct." Nami replied. "Even more than you."

* * *

Arriving to the tower where Luffy was lying on his back, Sogeking removed his mask and jumped beside his Captain.

"Usopp?" the exhausted Luffy tilted his head up.

"Yeah." the sniper nodded. "Now, let's get out of here." he slung Luffy over his shoulder.

* * *

"Go!" Luffy cheered as the hijacked Marine vessel sailed off. "Let's leave with a bang!"

* * *

On the Puffing Tom, Paulie, along with the rest of the Galley-ya crew and the Franky Family, left Enies Lobby via sea train.

* * *

SailorStar9: With this chapter, we officially end the Enies lobby fight. And well, yeah, I kinda of gave Lucci a pretty lame death last chapter. Deal with it, people! Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	104. Arc 8: Luffy's Father Revealed

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 102 out, this is Chapter 103 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 103: Arc 8: The Strongest Family Lineage? Luffy's Father Revealed

* * *

Two days later back in Water 7...

"What was that?" Franky winced when Garp punched the wall of the Straw Hats resting quarters.

"Who is there?" Chopper shielded his eyes.

"Is that you guys?" Garp demanded. "The Straw Hat crew? There are a few people Monkey D. Luffy should meet."

"Marines." Franky frowned.

"What do you know?" Garp snorted, spotting the snoring Luffy at the dining table. "Just like old times. There's no helping him." shooting past Sanji and Franky, he headed towards his grandson. "Wake up!" he slammed a fist onto Luffy's face.

"That hurt!" Luffy whined.

"What are you saying?" Sanji was puzzled. "You are rubber. How could that hurt?"

"A punch of love that couldn't be stopped, huh?" Garp joked, removing his dog hat. "You've made quite a mess now, you two."

"Hi, grandpa." Sasha looked up from the medical journal she was reading. "You never change, do you?"

"EH?" everyone else exclaimed.

"The Marine Vice Admiral is your grandpa?" Chopper echoed in shock.

"Now, you two." Garp addressed his grandchildren. "Don't you think you owe me an apology?"

"Vice Admiral Garp has grandchildren?" one of the Marines from Garp's squad looked at his neighbor.

"Garp?" Nami echoed. "Isn't that the name of that Marine hero?

"Luffy, Sasha, is your grandpa really..." Sanji gaped.

"He is." Luffy confirmed. "Don't try to fight him. I was almost killed by grandpa tons of times in the past."

"Hey now, don't go speaking ill of me." Garp chided. "When I tossed you into that bottomless ravine."

"He was five!" Sasha interjected.

"And left you alone in the jungle at night." Garp ignored her.

"That was half a year later!" Sasha shouted.

"And tied you to balloons and sent you flying into the sky." Garp continued, unfazed.

"Aniki just turned six at that time!" Sasha protested.

"All of it was to make you into a strong man." Garp declared.

"I think I've seen part of what gave Luffy his endless will to live." Sanji noted.

"In the end, I left you and Sasha with a close friend to continue your training with Ace." Garp continued. "And while you two were out of my sight, this has happened. I did all that to forge you into a strong Marine!"

"I always told you that I wanted to be a pirate, didn't I?" Luffy argued.

"You were corrupted by that 'Red-Hair'." Garp accused. "It's nonsense!"

"I owe my life to Shanks!" Luffy snapped. "Don't insult him!"

"Do you mean to tell your own grandpa what to do?" Garp hoisted his grandson up.

"ASLEEP?" Sanji, Chopper and Franky exclaimed when Garp and Luffy dozed on in the midst of their shouting match.

"Not again..." Sasha moaned.

"Oh no, I fell asleep." Garp awoke himself. "Wake up, Luffy!" he slammed another punch on Luffy's face. "Is this how you act towards someone scolding you? First of all, where do you get off talking like that to your grandpa? Do you even know what level of pirate that 'Red-Hair' you keep talking about is?" he questioned.

"Shanks?" Luffy echoed. "And the guys? Are Shanks and the others doing alright? Where are they?"

"Whether they're fine or not, with as many pirates out there as there are stars, like Whitebeard, he is one of the four great pirates." Garp declared. "Those who rule over the latter half of the Grand Line as if they were emperors. We call them the Yonko. In order to reign in these four men, the Marine Headquarters and the Shichibukai were assembled. These great powers form a delicate balance that keeps peace around the world from crumbling."

"I don't really get it, but if he's fine, then okay." Luffy nodded. "This brings back memories." he looked at his straw hat.

"What is his connection with Red-Hair?" Robin asked.

"Luffy said that he asked him to take care of that straw hat for him." Nami replied. "I didn't know he was such an amazing person."

"What is it?" Garp turned when he heard the commotion outside, Zoro having arrived at the building and was cutting his way through the Marine battalion. "Luffy's nakama, right? He seems to be pretty tough. You two, try and stop him."

"Yes sir!" Coby and Helmeppo ran out to deal with Zoro.

"Really, you're no match at all." Garp laughed after Coby and Helmeppo were easily subdued by Luffy and Zoro respectively.

* * *

"By the way, Luffy." Garp started as he set to work to repair the wall he broke in. "I heard you met your old man."

"Dad?" Luffy echoed.

"What's that?" Garp chuckled. "He didn't introduce himself to you then? I heard he saw you off at Lougetown."

"What is my dad like?" Luffy gaped.

"The name of your father is Monkey D. Dragon." Garp revealed. "He's a Revolutionary."

"Guys, why is everyone so..." Luffy turned to his crew after hearing the astonished gasps from the Marines outside.

"Idiot!" Sanji exclaimed. "You don't know Dragon's name?"

"Your father is a completely outrageous person!" Nami shouted.

"Robin..." Luffy turned to the archaeologist.

"How should I explain this..." Robin mused. "Pirates wouldn't normally try by themselves to disrupt the Government or the Marines. But there is currently a power that is trying directly to oppose the World Government. That would mean the Revolutionary Army, and the man at its center would be Dragon. Right now, throughout the world, this kind of though is being spread: encouraging countries to overthrow their monarchies. Countless countries have already fallen. As expected, the World Government was upset, and has labeled the puppet master, Dragon, the most dangerous criminal in the world. They have been constantly pursuing him, but they couldn't find a trace of where he had came from. He was a mysterious man. And yet..."

"I probably shouldn't have said all that." Garp realized. "Then, forget all that."

"Grandpa, give me a break." Sasha sighed, wondering not for the first time, why on Earth was she reborn in such a crazy family.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	105. Arc 8: Ace, Sabo and Sasha Unite!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 103 out, this is Chapter 104 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 104: Arc 8: Blackbeard's Darkness Attacks Ace! Ace, Sabo and Sasha Unite!

* * *

"Since you're my grandchildren, I will stop trying to catch you on this island." Garp declared. "I'll tell that to my superiors, so relax and leave when you are ready."

"It probably won't be good to report that." Bogard reminded. "Let us say they escaped instead."

"I basically came for those two guys." Garp added, referring to Coby and Helmeppo. "I'll let you slowly catch up before we let you guys go. I am leaving."

"Okay." Luffy nodded. "Bye-bye."

"You're letting me leave too easily!" Garp leveled a punch across Luffy's cheek. "Slow down, idiot. It has been a long time since we last met."

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Luffy demanded. "You're just been hitting me the whole time."

"Even so, I want to show love to my grandson, idiot." Garp hollered.

"Now you guys see what I have to go through growing up?" Sasha sighed.

"I can sense a strange likeness between the two of them." Nami sweatdropped, Chopper and Sanji nodding in agreement.

 _Ace..._ Sasha frowned, seeing the carnation and snowdrop flowers donning her flower bracelet light up in a warning red.

"Sasha, where are you going?" Nami asked.

"A stroll." Sasha replied.

* * *

Moments earlier on Banaro Island...

"They're completely crazy!" Blackbeard roared in laughter when he read the newspaper. "Check it out." he tossed the newspaper to Van Augur. "It's about the Straw Hats. They took down Enies Lobby. The bounty on them will rise again."

"Enies Lobby is famous for using the sea train from Water 7." Laffitte pointed out.

"It's not far from here." Van Augur stated. "It's a gift horse in the mouth."

"They're in our range." Doc Q remarked. "Poor guys with no luck."

"Let's go, captain!" Jesus Burgess urged.

"Of course, we will." Blackbeard agreed. "Get ready, we're leaving." he kicked one of the defeated defenders away. "We're going to be busy."

"Oi..." Ace called out from his perch on a building roof. "Wait up, Teach. We need to talk."

"Ace!" Blackbeard grinned, looking up. "Commander!"

"Don't call me Commander anymore." Ace retorted. "Only people that can respect others use that word. You're mocking me."

"You're Fire-Fist Ace." Laffitte noted.

"Yes, I am." Ace returned. "Nice to meet you. So you have become a fine captain on your own, huh?" he looked down at his former subordinate. "Blackbeard Pirates: Captain Marshall D. Teach."

"What's this, Ace?" Blackbeard laughed. "Long time no see. What's up? How do you know I was here?"

"Teach, let's go right to the point." Ace said. "You've lived twice as long as I have, so there's no way you don't understand the situation. Ain't I right?"

"Yeah, I got it." Blackbeard agreed. "Then, let me ask you one thing: Ace, why don't you become my nakama? Conquer the world with me. I've already planned how to do it. Whitebeard's era is over. I will become the Pirate King. First, I'll finish off Straw Hat Luffy in Water 7, just ahead of here and deliver him to the World Government myself."

"Luffy?" Ace frowned. "What about him?"

"You know him?" Blackbeard was surprised.

"Looks like I can't really let you roam around." Ace decided. "He's my younger brother. And of course, I won't be your nakama." he let Van Augur's shot hit him harmlessly. "We're got someone with bad manners here." he chuckled. "Fire Gun!" he fired off his rapid-fire flame bullets at Van Augur, forcing the sniper to flee. "Fire Commandment," he surrounded himself in a pillar of flames. "Fire Pillar!" he let the updraft of fire tunnel through the building Burgess tossed at him.

"Augur, Burgess." Blackbeard warned his subordinates. "Don't involve yourselves into this! You wouldn't stand a chance against this man. Stay back."

"Fire Fist!" Ace let loose a wide column of fire at the Blackbeard Pirates, the flames setting the screaming Blackbeard on fire after it cut through the buildings. Jumping down, the Fire Logia then walked through the burning debris, gathering the fire around his body.

"I get it, Ace." Blackbeard chuckled putting out the fire himself. "You want to kill me, right? You're right. Killing nakama is a great crime. I killed the 4th Division Commander, Thatch. I had no other choice. He obtained the Devil Fruit I wanted. Our ship's rule was that anyone who found a Devil Fruit could eat it. I memorized all the fruit shapes from the reference book. So I knew right away that was the fruit I'd been looking for. I was on Whitebeard's ship for several decades. All because I thought his ship would have the best chance of obtaining that fruit. If I never got lucky, I would have given up. But then, my friend found that fruit."

"Is that why you killed Thatch?" Ace asked, not amused. "And took the fruit?"

"Well, it was all just a twist of fate." Blackbeard admitted. "This power chose me, Ace! With this power, I have become the strongest!" he stood up. "This is completely different from the other Logia Fruits." he bragged. His hand was engulfed in black smoke and he sent a pillar of twisting darkness into the air. "Ace, your body is fire, right? I'm darkness!"

* * *

Near the pillaged village, a male wearing a black top hat rushed past the evacuating villagers as he headed towards the fight.

* * *

"Darkness?" Ace echoed.

"That's right." Blackbeard drawled. "Commander Ace, I can't be killed by the likes of you. Of all of the existing Devil Fruits, this one has the most power of all. Logia type: Yami Yami Fruit. I've become a man of darkness. And I'll show you what power is all about."

"Be my guest." Ace snorted.

Drawing back the darkness he shot in the air, Blackbeard then expelled the darkness wave on the ground. The darkness wave then stretched across the demolished buildings and blanketed the streets. "Darkness is gravity: the power of pull in everything, not even sparing a single ray of light. Infinite gravity!"

"Sounds very interesting." Ace noted. "But I'm still here."

"I ain't aiming for you yet." Blackbeard taunted. "Just sit back and enjoy the show. Black Hole!" he slammed his hand into the darkness wave which then sucked in the buildings.

* * *

"This is getting dangerous." Sabo noted, almost losing his foothold as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

"The weight of darkness, it's endless strength compresses all things and crushes them." Blackbeard declared, single-handledly annihilating the entire town. "Did it disappear you ask? I'll show you right now. Or at least, its remains. Liberation!" he expelled the gathered debris from his body. "You get it now, Ace?" he mocked. "The power that I have gained..."

"Firefly Light." Ace let loose a flood of small fireballs at Blackbeard. "Fiery Doll!" he combusted the firelights on Blackbeard.

"This is..." Sabo was stunned as he witnessed the fight.

"Who's there?" Ace turned, eyes widening when he saw the familiar top hat. "It can't be... why are you still alive..."

"I already told you..." Blackbeard let his darkness swallow the fire. "Darkness will consume everything. Bullets, blades, punches, fire! Even lightning. I can't let attacks just pass through like the rest of you. I take damage like a normal human. But in exchange for taking that risk, I get the power to consume everything."

"Fire-fist Ace," Sabo jumped in beside his sworn elder sibling. "I assume he is our enemy; and a Logia type?"

"Yeah." Ace nodded, both brothers now faced their opponent.

"How's your Armament Haki?" Sabo asked.

"Proficient." Ace admitted.

"That should be enough." Sabo adjusted his hat and pulled out his trademark pipe. "He's attacking!"

"Dark Vortex!" Blackbeard released his wisps of darkness. "Truth is that dark gravity leeches the ability of a Devil Fruit user out of their body."

"Armament Hardening!" Sabo imbued his pipe with Armament Haki and twirled it to deflect the darkness wisps.

Ace took the opening and propelled himself into the air with a pillar of fire. "Sacred Fire: Sea Fire!" he tossed twin fire lances at Blackbeard who used his darkness to absorb the attack.

"Dragon's Talon!" Sabo closed in, slamming his Armament Haki-coated claw strike straight into Blackbeard's chest and sending him flying into the debris he expelled. "Apparently, someone forgot he was fighting _two_ opponents." the Revolutionary mocked.

"Sabo, you..." Ace landed beside his sworn sibling.

"Ocean Serpent!"

Both brothers blinked when Blackbeard was tackled by a... dare they say it, serpentine construct made entirely of water.

"Damn..." Sabo whistled when the water snake clumped Blackbeard within its jaws before passing right into his body.

"Make that _three_ opponents, guys." Sasha corrected, entering the fight now decked in her 'Sea Empress Armor' and the 'Heart of the Ocean' sword in her hand. "He should count himself lucky I'm still not recovered enough to use the upgraded version. Sea Bubble" leveling her blade at the still recovering Blackbeard, she fired a sphere of seawater into the former Whitebeard Pirate's body. "The two of you." she informed the two males. "I've completely nullified Teach's Devil Fruit ability, so you both have about fifteen minutes to end this fight."

Both sworn brothers grinned at each other and charged up their attacks.

"Dragon Talon!" Sabo slammed his clawed fist into Blackbeard's chest and leapt out of the way of Ace's attack.

"Cross Fire!" Ace finished the fight with his fire stream straight into Blackbeard's heart.

"So, what're we going to do with him?" Sabo looked down at the smoking Blackbeard.

"I don't know..." Ace admitted.

Sasha fought the urge to roll her eyes, _Men_. Plunging her sword into Blackbeard and ignoring the shocked gasps of the two older males beside her, she withdrew the blade, the Yami Yami Fruit now reformed on the sword. "Ace." she handed the Logia Fruit to the Second Division Commander. "I do believe this belongs to you."

"Yeah..." Ace gawked, claiming the Fruit

"Too bad Gramps already left Water 7." Sasha noted. "Otherwise I could give him a holler over the Den Den Mushi and have him pick this guy up." she prodded Blackbeard with her foot.

"You have Gramps' number?" Ace blinked. "So, Sabo." he turned to the blond. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story?" Sabo grinned sheepishly. "Argh!" he dropped his pipe and clutched his head painfully.

"SABO!"

Leaving Ace to care for Sabo, Sasha went back to the matter at hand. "Marshall D. Teach," she pointed her sword at the unconscious Blackbeard. "More than 800 years ago, your ancestors were blood traitors who opened the Kingdom's doors to its enemies. Now, I will mete out the punishment for their treachery; as the reincarnation of Queen Selena, I hereby strip you of the 'D' bloodline and its protections. Henceforth, you are no longer allowed to use 'D' in your name. So mote it!" at her declaration, wisps of golden power emerged from Blackbeard and were absorbed into the sword.

* * *

SailorStar9: Yup, Sabo makes an early appearance in this chapter. And yay, Ace is still alive and more importantly, _not_ captured. Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	106. Arc 8: The Four Siblings Reunited!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 104 out, this is Chapter 105 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 105: Arc 8: The Four Siblings Reunited!

* * *

"Guys?" Sasha swung open the door that led to the group's resting dormitory. "Chopper, we have a critical here. Strange." she frowned when she found the house empty, Ace having deposited Sabo on a nearby bunk. "Gee, thanks a lot guys." she muttered, picking up the note Robin had left on the dining table and reading it. "I go out for a stroll for about five hours and you people decide to throw a pool party. Ace," she turned to the Fire Logia. "You mind keeping an eye on Sabo-nii? I'll go grab Chopper."

"Sure." Ace nodded.

* * *

"Chopper." Sasha approached the reindeer with a solemn look on her face.

"Sasha, you came back." Chopper looked up at the older girl, his face stuffed with kebabs.

"Sorry to cut in, but we have a critical patient back in the lodging house." Sasha informed. "I require your assistance to take a look at him."

* * *

"Ace!" Chopper spotted the flame user seated beside the occupied bed.

"Yo." Ace greeted.

"Ace, who is he?" Chopper hopped onto the chair Ace got up from.

"Sabo..." Ace trailed. "He's our other brother."

"EH?" Chopper exclaimed in shock.

"Chopper, freak out later." Sasha went into medic mode. "Sabo-nii's running a high fever." she pulled out the thermometer she had tucked under Sabo's tongue. "The only time I've seen anyone with a higher fever was Nami."

* * *

"ACE!" Luffy barreled into the lodging house after Chopper made his diagnosis on Sabo.

"Luffy, quiet." Ace hushed the younger D and pointed to Sabo.

"Sabo?" Luffy gawked at the blond. "But he's..."

"That's what I thought first." Ace admitted. "I want to ask him what happened, but that'll have to wait until he wakes up."

* * *

"Are you sure this is alright with you?" Ace asked, the couple were now outside the lodging house as evening dawned and the pool party was in full swing.

"Hm." Sasha nodded, leaning her head on her lover's shoulder as they watched the fireworks explode in the evening sky. "Ace," she looked up at the pondering male. "About Teach, did we do the right thing?"

The Whitebeard Pirates' Second Commander frowned, "Teach got what he deserved; dropping him on the sea floor and drowning him was a suitable punishment for what he did to Thatch."

"You know," Sasha cast a look at the darkened house. "Once Sabo-nii wakes up, I'll have to recharge his bracelet."

"Worry about that later." Ace brushed a fleeting kiss across his partner's neck. That motion alone sent shivers down Sasha's spine and it was not long before that light kiss evolved into a full make-out session.

* * *

"What is the deal?" Zoro asked, the next morning after the news on the Enies Lobby broke out. "Even after all the Franky Family did."

"Maybe your grandpa made them look like innocents who got involved? " Sanji suggested, looking at the D brothers at the breakfast table.

"No, something elaborate like that..." Luffy started.

"There's _no_ way he'll do it." Ace and Sasha chorused.

 _It's most probably Aokiji._ Robin realized. _I really don't understand his motives._

"Oh well, it worked out fine." Sanji shrugged. "We can get by it, but it would be rough on them if they became outlaws."

"On the other hand, they wrote horrible things about us." Zoro informed. "'Declaration of War Against the World Government'. With that on record, the bounties on our heads must be skyrocketing."

"Sabo-nii." Sasha turned when she heard the bunk creak as Sabo sat up.

"That hurt..." the blonde Revolutionary muttered, shaking his head to clear his mind.

"Sabo!" Luffy cried out, tackling Sabo with outstretched arms.

"Luffy, it's been a long time." Sabo greeted. "Ace, Sasha." he looked over Luffy's shoulder.

"I thought you died!" Luffy wailed.

"Luffy..." Ace chided, pulling the weeping teen off.

"Sabo-nii," Sasha took her place by the bed. "What happened in all these years?"

"It's a long story." Sabo looked down at his hands and recounted what had happened after the Celestial Dragon shot down his boat; about how he suffered from amnesia when Dragon found him, how he spent his days training with the Revolutionaries while having memory flashes of their sibling-hood and finally, the fight on Banaro Island which had triggered his memory.

"Nami, I was thinking," Sasha turned to the navigator. "About the Goro Goro Fruit..."

"You want to give it to Sabo." Nami guessed. "That's fine, I suppose."

"Thanks." Sasha nodded and retrieved the Devil Fruit from the save. "Sabo-nii, here." she handed the fruit to the blond. "The Goro Goro Fruit, the Lightning Logia and combined with your mastery of Armament Haki, I just _know_ it'll put to good use. The Lightning Dragon does have a nice ring to it, right?"

"Only you, Sasha, will be able to convince me this is a good idea." Sabo shook his head and bit into the fruit. "Damn it!" he almost spat out the bite. "That was rancid!"

At that, both Ace and Luffy burst out in laughter.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	107. Arc 8: And Now Against Garp

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 105 out, this is Chapter 106 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 106: Arc 8: And Now Against Garp...

* * *

"Sabo, you're leaving?" Luffy whined, the next morning after the overnight pool party.

"Yeah." Sabo pulled on his jacket. "The earlier I make my report to Dragon-san, the better. And also," lightning crackled around his hand. "I need to train to use my powers."

"Say hi to dad for me." Luffy requested.

"Sure." Sabo ruffled Luffy's hair.

"Bye, Sabo!" the group saw the blond off .

"Well then." Ace prepared to hop on the Striker. "I'd best be off too; need to report back to Pops and the others about Teach."

"Be careful." Sasha drew him into a hug. "I'm still waiting for your sorry ass to propose, you know." she whispered into his ear.

Ace just gave her an impish grin and a kiss on the cheek before he jumped onto the Striker and headed off.

* * *

"The log is set." Nami declared, later that afternoon. "The log pose is pointing to the next island."

"Then, all that is left is to get on the ship." Luffy beamed. "It'll be fun."

"That's right." Nami nodded. "Since ti's going to be a surprise, he told us not to go and see it."

"You guys, if you follow that log, do you know where you will arrive?" Grandma Kokoro asked.

"No, where?" Nami asked. "It seems to be pointing down a little." she peered at the glass sphere.

"That's right." Grandma Kokoro laughed. "The next island is the bottom of the sea paradise: Merman Island."

"Merman Island?" Sanji gushed. "At last?"

"Merman Island?" Nami sighed. "How complicated."

"Oh yeah," Luffy realized. "Because of what happened to your village."

"But that merman was a pirate, right?" Zoro reminded.

"However, getting to the paradise isn't that simple." Grandma Kokoro pointed out.

"I'm worried about this 'bottom of the sea' concept, though." Robin pointed out.

"We'll know when we get there." Luffy concluded.

"Pirate-niichan!" Chimney called.

"Straw Hat!" Kiwi and Mozu shouted, the three females bursting through the door.

"Franky-aniki told us to come and call for everyone." Mozu informed.

"The dream ship is complete." Kiwi added.

"It looks great." Chimney reported.

Is it ready already?" Luffy beamed. "That was fast."

"The five top-notch shipwrights stayed up all night building it." Mozu bragged.

"Straw Hat!" Zambai shouted.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Nami asked, stepped out with the group as the rest of the Franky Family rushed up.

"To be honest, we just heard about it." Zambai panted. "Did you see the wanted posters? You have been given an unexpected bounty, Straw Hat. Also, everyone else has one too. See it for yourselves." he brought out the bounty posters. "All eight of you now have bounties: Straw Hat Luffy, bounty 300 million Berry. Thalassa Sasha, bounty 200 million Berry. Devil Wind Zoro, bounty 120 million Berry. Burglar Cat Nami, bounty 16 million Berry. Cotton Candy Lover Chopper (pet), bounty 50 Berry. Devil Child Nico Robin, bounty 80 million Berry. Black Leg Sanji (attempt to take a photo failed), bounty 77 million Berry."

"There's also one for Sogeking." Luffy pointed out.

"30 million Berry..." Usopp choked in disbelief.

"I know these were your motives and you have many things to say to each other, but please wait." Zambai protested. "What we are requesting is here." he produced Franky's bounty poster. "Please look at this. Cyborg Franky, bounty 54 million Berry. We somehow managed to avoid this, but aniki couldn't... aniki's life will be in danger if he stays in Water 7. if he gets caught this time, we won't have the power of save him. Surely aniki must be worried about us and doesn't want to leave the island. That's why we all came to talk to you. Straw Hat, I beg of you. Even if it is against his own will, take aniki out to the sea. That man is the child of a pirate to begin with."

"You don't have to say it." Luffy chuckled. "I've already intended to make him my shipwright."

"That's how it is." Zoro grinned.

"Even if that wasn't the case," Sasha added. "Seeing how Franky was the most recent holder of the you-know-what, he's still honor-bound to my service."

"I'm glad." Zambai sniffled. "Now that we know that, there is no use in staying." he informed the rest of the Franky Family. "Let's go."

* * *

With Franky now on board, the now extended crew set sail.

"Oi, Luffy, Sasha, can you hear me?" Garp hollered from his loudspeaker, his Marine ship was now on the Thousand Sunny's tail. "This is Gramps! If you hear me, answer!"

"Oi, Grandpa, what is this all about?" Luffy shouted back. "Didn't you say you won't capture us here?"

"Well, various things came up and..." Garp shrugged. "Sorry but we're going to sink you! I don't know what to say, but I alone will be your opponent. The cannonball." he held out his hand. "Take this!" he tossed the cannonball at the shoreline, the impact sending the new ship outwards. "Recently, my power has been feeling unused."

"There's no choice." Nami decided. "We have to escape for now, or our new ship is going to be blown to bits."

"Bring all the cannonballs." Garp instructed. "Now, shall we begin, you little brats?" he cracked his fists. "Don't think that you can run away from me. Prepare yourselves!"

"Get the ship ready for battle and move out!" Luffy ordered. "We will destroy the cannonballs!"

"Ex-quip: Hydromancer Robe!" Sasha donned on her armor and sliced through the incoming cannonballs with her 'Maelstrom' sword, Zoro doing the same with his two still intact katanas.

"Gomu Gomu no Inflate!" Luffy repelled the cannonballs with his ballooned up body.

Meanwhile, Sanji was kicking away the cannonballs as Franky shot down the cannonball wave with his own machine guns.

"Iron Meteor Fist!" Garp continued his assault.

"I thought I was your favorite granddaughter, Grandpa!" Sasha shouted.

"Is this really alright, Franky?" Zoro asked, furling up the sails.

"Easygoing idiots." Sasha muttered, slicing another cannonball into half as Sanji kicked off another cannonball.

"We still haven't given this ship a name." Franky reminded. "A ship without a name isn't fully complete."

"Won't any old name do?" Sanji asked, kicking an incoming cannonball away.

"Water Serpent." Sasha let her water construct loose, sinking five cannonballs at one go.

"A ship that can travel through 1000 seas, not bad, right?" Robin mused, after Franky told them that Iceburg had suggested 'Thousand Sunny' as the ship's name.

"Get a good look at this water metropolis." Franky declared. "Afterwards, you won't be able to see even it's shadow."

"I see." Luffy nodded and jumped onto the ship's railing. "Grandpa! I am glad that I go to meet you, Coby and..."

"Helmeppo." Sasha supplied.

"Whatever." Luffy shrugged. "As it has been a long time!" he shouted.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Garp asked. "I still have cannonballs left. Iron Meteor Fist!"

"It is futile!" Luffy hollered, slamming the cannonball aside with a fist. "Because we are seriously planning on escaping from this point on. Let us meet again somewhere."

"Damn you, you are just the child of my child." Garp fumed. "Stop being so cocky, Luffy!"

"Alright, here we go." Franky was below deck on standby. "Let this ultimate speeding machine go. Masterpiece of Tom's Workers complete with ancient techniques."

"Seriously!?" Sasha exclaimed when Garp brought out his largest weapon, a gigantic cannonball.

"Underestimating me..." Garp was ready to toss the oversized cannonball.

"Grandpa, Sabo-nii is still alive!" Sasha shouted, trying to stall for time.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky activated the air cannon, shooting the Thousand Sunny into the air and away from the incoming cannonball.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	108. Arc 9: Plunging into the Devil's Sea!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 106 out, this is Chapter 107 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 107: Arc 9: Plunging into the Devil's Sea! The Mysterious Skeleton Floating in the Fog!

* * *

"Getting so riled up over squid." Sanji tsked, having requested Luffy, Usopp and Chopper to go squid-fishing earlier on.

"You were the one who made us get them!" Usopp snapped.

"Where are they doing?" Zoro wondered, taking a break from training. "Oi!" he voiced over the loudspeaker. "There is something floating in the ocean."

"Is that it?" Sanji peered over the ship to see a floating barrel with a flag attached.

"Doesn't it say treasure?" Usopp frowned. "Luffy, hurry and pull it in."

"Too bad." Nami cut the group's cheering off. "That only has food and sake inside."

"How can you tell just by looking on the outside?" Luffy challenged.

"There's 'Offering to the Sea Gods' written on the outside, isn't there? Sasha pointed out. "That means someone is making a sacrifice and sending it out to sea. Essentially, they are currying favor with the gods."

"What a letdown." Usopp whined. "So picking it up was pointless."

"Since we did, let's have a drink." Zoro suggested.

"You idiot." Usopp chided. "You will be cursed for doing something blasphemous like that."

"Just pray before drinking and you'll be fine." Nami advised.

"I don't pray to god." Zoro reminded.

"Sake that has been in the ocean for a long time is said to be amazingly tasty." Nami grinned.

"After drinking, remember to replace what you took with something else." Robin added.

"Opening it for better or worse." Luffy set to work untying the barrel.

"Something flew out of it." Usopp replied, when a sudden burst of firework erupted from the barrel. "Red light?"

"It was a 'Light Ball'." Robin supplied. "Could it be... could this ship be targeted by someone?"

 _This wind, the cloud movement is too fast._ Nami mused. "Everyone, for now, we're escaping to the South East." she informed, running to the wheel. "A storm will hit in approximately 5 minutes."

"Nami, where are we heading?" Luffy shouted.

"Go straight ahead of us for 2 hours." Nami shouted back. "This is bad." she winced when the Thousand Sunny was suddenly caught in a rainstorm. "We are going right into the wind. We will be overturned at this rate."

"Is this ship's power only at this level?" Franky questioned.

"Everyone, lower the sails." Nami instructed. "We are using 'that'. Franky, we are set."

"Alright." Franky took the wheel. "Soldier Dock System: Channel Zero." extending out the paddle wheels, the Thousand Sunny sped through the rainstorm.

"We passed it." Nami sighed in relief.

"Yeah, it is good that we passed it, but what is with this sea?" Zoro asked. "It's not even night and the fog is thick and the darkness is overwhelming."

"Could it be that we have already left that sea and have entered a new one?" Nami wondered. "My heart is still not ready for this."

"We are already at the Mermen Island?" Usopp joked.

"No, before that is the Sea of Ghosts." Luffy grinned creepily.

"Grandma Kokoro told us about this before." Sasha reminded.

"That's right." Franky agreed. "I didn't mention it before, but this is part of the world famous, Florian Triangle. A sea in which anything and everything can disappear without a trace."

"There are supposedly living skeletons, too." Luffy teased.

"What is that voice?" Usopp stammered, looking around when a singing voice echoed near them. "It is here!" he screamed when the shadow of a broken ship came into view.

"GHOST SHIP!" everyone shrieked in horror as the battered ship sailed past.

"So, someone is actually riding on this ship?" Robin remarked.

"There is something here." Sanji was on alert.

"Bring it to me..." Brook continued his song as his ship sailed by. "Bink's Sake."

"Did you just see that" Luffy blinked. "A skeleton was singing."

"And drinking tea, apparently." Sasha added.

"How can a skeleton sing and drink tea?" Usopp demanded. "It was an illusion!"

"But you heard it too, right?" Luffy asked Sanji. "Let's go." he turned to Zoro. "They really were there."

"Wait." Sanji pulled the rubber teen back. "Don't be so restless, Luffy."

"We will decide who goes on that ship with Luffy using sticks." Zoro pulled out a handful of wooden sticks.

"Don't come." Luffy whined. "I can go alone. If we don't do it quick, the ship will leave."

"It isn't going to happen that way." Sanji corrected.

"Draw already." Zoro urged. "Two will go with him. To make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, keep a tight leash on him."

* * *

"Why was I chosen?" Nami sobbed on the boat they had used to travel over to the abandoned ship.

"That is why I said I would go alone." Luffy protested, he and Sanji were already climbing the rope ladder.

"No way." Sanji objected. "You are stupid and may have gotten separated from our ship. Then, what would we have done?"

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny...

"I just remembered something." Sasha blinked.

"What's that, Sasha?" Chopper asked.

"Aniki is still looking for a musician to complete the crew." Sasha answered.

"He wouldn't..." Zoro trailed.

Silence blanketed the ship's deck.

"Dear lord, what have we unleashed?" Sasha muttered.

* * *

"Good afternoon!" Brook greeted his guests. "I am so sorry about before. Our eyes met but I didn't greet you. I am so surprised. How many years has it been, since I last saw someone else? I have been yearning for company but this is a ghost ship and... now, don't hold on ceremony. Come inside. We can have a nice long conversation. Well." he spotted Nami. "Who is this stunning woman we have here? This is the first time I have seen such a beauty. But I am a skeleton, so I don't have eyes to begin with. Will you let me look at your panties?"

"Look at this!" Nami fumed, kicking Brook on the head.

"You somehow manage to bruise me, even though I am all bone." Brook joked, falling to the ground.

"How can a skeleton have a swelling?" Sanji wondered.

"Can you poop?" Luffy asked.

"There is a mountain load of more important questions to ask!" Sanji exclaimed.

"I do poop." Brook replied, righting himself.

"Whatever!" Sanji snapped. "First, why can someone made purely of bone live and talk? What exactly are you? Why are you here? What happened to this ship? What is going on in this sea? Answer all of them."

"Wait." Luffy stepped forward. "More importantly, you... become my nakama."

"Well, sure." Brook agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	109. Arc 9: The Joy of Seeing People!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 107 out, this is Chapter 108 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 108: Arc 9: The Joy of Seeing People! The Gentleman Skeleton's True Identity!

* * *

"Nice to meet you, everyone!" Brook greeted the rest of the crew once the group returned to the Thousand Sunny. "Goo evening to you all. I will be under your care for the rest of your adventures aboard this ship. I am the dead, pure-bone Brook. Glad to work with you."

"Don't mess with me!" Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Franky chorused. "What is he?"

"How harsh." Brook joked. "What beautiful ladies." he approached Sasha and Robin. "Would you mind letting me see your panties?"

"Stop the sexual harassment, you damn skeleton!" Nami tossed her boot at Brook.

"Usopp, isn't that a bit... over the top?" Sasha asked, the sniper appearing with a ofuda banner on his back, a string of garlic on his neck, a string of prayer beads in one hand and a cross in the other.

"It's not!" Usopp objected. "There's no way a moving, talking afro skeleton should exist."

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro glared. "What the hell is he?"

"He is funny, right?" Luffy grinned. "He became our nakama."

"He so did not." Zoro retorted. "Like I would let that happen. You guys." he turned to Sanji and Nami. "For what purpose did you even go? Wasn't it for you to stop Luffy's idiocy from beserking?"

"I am ashamed." Sanji and Nami muttered.

"Don't get so angry." Brook soothed. "Let's all go into the kitchen and have a hearty dinner."

"You don't decide!" Zoro, Sanji and Nami snapped.

"This is hilarious!" Luffy burst out laughing.

"Aniki, what do I do with you?" Sasha moaned.

* * *

"I am really looking forward to your cooking." Brook admitted in the dining hall. "It has been over a decade since I have eaten anything decent. It became so painful that the back of my stomach and my back were almost indistinguishable." he flopped his head onto the table. That was the kind of life I live for so many years. Then again, I am a skeleton so I don't have a stomach or back." he showed the crew his rib-cage. Skull joke! Since I am a gentleman, I can wait for food well." he adjusted his bow-tie. "I admire people who can wait for food patiently regardless of their hunger. I know it is slightly late, but your name is...?" he turned to Luffy.

"I am Luffy." Luffy beamed. "By the way, what are you?"

"It is done." Sanji laid the table.

* * *

"The Yomi Yomi Fruit?" Nami echoed after dinner was eaten.

"So it was a Devil Fruit after all." Franky noted.

"That is right." Brook confirmed. "The fact of the matter is, I did die a few decades back. The Yomi Yomi Fruit allows you to come back to life. More accurately, you become a 'Revivable Man'. It is a strange power that gives you the ability to live two lives."

"So it is a power that will bring back a person who has died once, to life?" Franky summarized.

"Yes," Brook confirmed. "Just like you guys, I was once a pirate too. A long time ago, me and my comrades were sailing on that ship I was just on, and we all entered this demonic sea. But we had poor luck and came across an insanely powerful opponent at sea. In the battle, my entire crew was destroyed. Of course, I died as well. Because of the Yomi Yomi Fruit, I remained alive, but I was basically just an unmoving fixture, but soon afterwards, the Devil Fruit's power activated. My soul returned from the Netherworld to this one. If I had been able to return to any body quickly enough, I should be able to recover, but the sea in which I died in was dark and with such thick fog, so I was lost! Therefore, I kept traveling through the fog for an entire year. Finally, I was able to find my body. But by the time I got there, my body had become a skeleton. I was so surprised to see that my eyes had become sockets. Not that I have eyes to see them with."

"So therefore, a living skeleton appeared." Franky concluded. "Even though you were just bones, you still returned to life. More importantly, Devil Fruits are scary things to mess with."

"Also, now that the fruit has completed it's duty and granted your wish, you remain stuck like this." Sanji added. "In my opinion, it is still a half curse."

"Anyway, you are not a ghost, right?" Usopp stammered.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Nami held out a hand mirror at Brook.

"No, a mirror!" Brook panicked. "Stop it!"

"Oi..." Usopp gaped when he saw Brook was missing his reflection in the handheld mirror. "Why aren't you visible in the mirror?"

"VAMPIRE!" Chopper exclaimed.

"Look at him carefully!" Usopp pointed to the ground. "You don't even have a shadow!"

"I guess I will tell you everything in one shot." Brook sat back down and sipped his tea. "I was traveling about in this sea for too many months. Thus, I became a skeleton. The reason I don't have a shadow is for a completely different reason. My shadow was stolen from me a few years back by a certain man. Also, because I don't have a shadow, I can't exist in sunlight. If I am in a place where there is sunlight, I can't continue to exist. Right now, because of the darkness and thick fog, I am somehow alive."

"If for some reason you are exposed to sunlight, what will happen?" Robin asked.

"If I am caught by sunlight directly, my body will be destroyed." Brook replied. "It is because of this that I have no visible shadow. As a direct result, my appearance is not visible in pictures or mirrors. You were the one who requested that I become your nakama," he turned to Luffy. "But unfortunately, I must refuse."

"Why?" Luffy demanded.

"As I stated before, my shadow was stolen and my body cannot survive along with the sun." Brook explained. "Right now, I am being protected by this demonic sea fog. But if I left with you guys, it would just be a matter of time before my body is destroyed. I will stay here and wait for a miraculous day in which I can recover my body."

"What lame ass attitude is that?" Luffy snapped. "If your shadow is needed, I will recover it. You said someone stole it from you. Who was it? Where are they?"

"I won't tell you." Brook refused. "I can't ask someone I just met to die for my sake."

"Is it because the enemy is too strong?" Franky asked.

"No," Brook replied. "You probably would never meet him. I don't know when this second life of mine will end, but anyways, let us sing a song." he took out his violin. "Music is very important to me. On my previous ship, I was the musician."

"Really?" Luffy gushed. "You are a musician? Please, become my nakama."

"I knew it..." Sasha bemoaned. "Brook?" she blinked when she saw the skeleton pause.

"Ghost..." Brook fell on his backside as one of Perona's Ghost Network's ghastly scouts emerged from one of the dining room's walls.

"What is with this movement?" Zoro asked when the ship rattled after the ghost left.

"It couldn't be..." Brook ran out. "How could this happen?" he flung the door open. "Was this ship being watched? Take a look." he told the rest of the crew who had also rushed out. "The front entrance has already been closed. That weird movement was a result of this."

"What's going on here?" Zoro questioned, seeing the giant barrier in front of them.

"It looks like the backside of the gate." Brook noted. "Which means..." he ran to the back of the ship. "Please come and look at the rear of the ship."

"What is going on?" Nami asked, the rest following the skeleton.

"Could you guys have picked up a barrel that you found at sea, by any chance?" Brook asked Luffy.

"Ah, that..." Sasha recalled.

"That was a trap." Brook informed. "Ever since then, this ship has been targeted. That is the wandering 'Ghost Island', Thriller Bark." he stated as Thriller Bark came into view.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	110. Arc 9: Disembarking on Thriller Bark!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 108 out, this is Chapter 109 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 109: Arc 9: One Unnatural Phenomenon After the Next! Disembarking on Thriller Bark!

* * *

"Wait a sec, this isn't showing up on the Log Pose." Nami took a look at her Log Pose.

"That's hardly surprising." Brook replied. "This island came clear from the West Blue."

"The West Blue?" Nami echoed.

"Yeah." Brook walked back to the kitchen. "Goodness, this is truly my lucky day. Not only do I run into people, but my heartfelt dream has also come true. Please break through the gate towering over you and escape with due haste." he leapt off the railing and onto the Thousand Sunny's figurehead. "No matter what, do not drop anchor by the shore. It made me so very happy to meet you today. I will never forget that scrumptious meal. Take care. May we have the fortune to meet on other waters." he bade the crew farewell.

"He's running on the water." Usopp gaped when Brook skimmed across the seawater.

* * *

"At any rate, Luffy." Nami voiced. "Let's take his advice. I have no idea what is going on, but this island is clearly nothing but trouble."

"About that large tremor we felt a minute ago," Robin voiced. "If that mouth-like gate caused it when it shut," she pointed to the teeth-like gate. "I think that it essentially devoured us. It's hard to see through the fog, but the fence extending from the gate appears to encompass the island. In other words, our ship is currently trapped inside a fence that surrounds the island."

"Okay, let's take her up to shore." Luffy grinned, emerging from the kitchen with a net in hand. "I'm gonna catch that ghost and keep it as a pet." he showed them the carrier cage. "And above all else, we have to bring back our dear nakama."

"I got your lunchbox." Robin voiced.

"Luffy, Franky, you'd better be sure to protect Robin-chan." Sanji instructed.

"There's nothing like exploring an uncharted island, is there?" Franky grinned.

"You're going with them, Robin?" Nami gasped.

"I simply love the thrill." Robin joked.

"So guys, we're gonna take a small boat to disembark." Franky declared. "But I still got a special surprise I haven't shown you yet. It's Soldier Dock System: Channel 2. Anyone steering clear of the island should give it a quick spin." he led Nami, Usopp and Chopper down the Dock System hatch. "Soldier Dock System: Channel 2, set out." he announced, the trio leaving the ship on the Mini-Merry.

"Nami-san?" Sanji was on the alert when Nami's cream echoed through the fog. "Nami-san, what is it? What happened?" he shouted over the railing.

"What're they up to?" Zoro wondered. "I can't see squat through this fog."

"But hr scream did come from the island." Sasha pointed out.

"I wonder if that scream means a ghost killed them with a curse." Robin mused.

"Stop that." Zoro muttered. "Don't jinx them."

"What was that?" Luffy blinked when the ship's anchor suddenly dropped.

"It's too new for the gears to be coming loose." Franky noted.

"At any rate, raise it back up." Zoro instructed. "It'll throw the ship off balance."

"Did someone touch that?" Franky asked, when the the Dock System's hatch was suddenly thrown open.

"No, no one went near there." Sanji assured.

"Huh?" Luffy blinked when his cheeks were pulled apart.

"Luffy, this isn't the time for games!" Sanji fumed.

"No, it wasn't me." Luffy defended. "I'm not doing it."

"Zoro." Sasha turned to the swordsman.

"My thoughts exactly." Zoro agreed and unscathed one of his swords and swung it to his left. "Che, missed him." he snorted.

"Looks like we're on the only ones on the deck." Franky concluded. "Was it a ghost after all? Or was it some sort of psychic?"

"I could feel someone touching me." Luffy confirmed.

"I think I heard the sound of a beast growling just a second ago." Robin added.

"Anyway, I'm worried about Nami-san and the others." Sanji was prepared to leave. "I'll let you deal with the ship. Wha...?" he was suddenly tugged backwards by the foot, causing the cook to slam onto the side of the ship. After being lifted up next, he was thrown back onto the ship.

"So it doesn't want us to leave the ship?" Franky concluded.

"I don't see what it's after." Zoro admitted. "If it wanted to kill us, we're wide open."

"What's wrong, Robin-chan?" Sanji heard Robin's sudden gasp.

"Something has caught me." Robin replied, using two of her manifested arms to push herself out of harm's way.

"How dare you have your way with her?" Sanji growled, seeing the very obvious tongue licking Robin's body.

"Water Slicer!" Sasha acted, sending three compressed water blades at Robin's attacker and forcing Absalom to release the archaeologist.

"It really sounds like a beast." Luffy, too, heard the growl. "What's going on?" he asked when the ship rocked to one side.

"Waves are doing that." Franky pointed. "Unnatural waves are forming inside the fence. They're carrying the ship." he realized as the ship traveled along the waves.

"Sasha-hime, where is he?" Sanji asked.

"I think we're in the clear." Sasha assured. "He seems to have left."

"Hey, ero-cook!" Zoro called. "Raise the anchor. We can't sail like this. Usopp, Chopper, answer me!" he hollered.

"Crap, the current is pulling us away from Nami-san." Sanji cursed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	111. Arc 9: Ambush In the Dead Forest

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 109 out, this is Chapter 110 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 110: Arc 9: Ambush In the Dead Forest

* * *

"The ship is drifting astray." Zoro stated. "What the hell are you doing, ero-cook?"

"The steering wheel doesn't move an inch." Sanji replied.

"Even if we used the paddle, there is no way we could overcome those waves." Franky pointed out.

"Since we're going to the island anyway, why not just chill it?" Luffy suggested.

"You are very optimistic about this, aniki." Sasha noted.

"You've completely forgotten about Nami-san, haven't you?" Sanji glared.

"That is..." Robin spotted the large spider's net dangled right in front of the ship.

"A sea web?" Zoro frowned.

"At this rate, we are going to be caught in that web." Robin reminded.

"Ex-quip: Maelstrom Warrior Armor!" Sasha ex-quipped her armor in a flash. "Deep Submerge!" she rose the raging seawater and sent a massive wave crashing into the web. "No use?" she blinked when the web remained intact and the Thousand Sunny ended up trapped within the web.

"Even though the ship is unharmed, with this, we can't go any further." Franky noted, looking at the oversized web. "More importantly, why is this web so freaking huge? This is not good." he mused, after the group disembarked from the ship. "We can't do anything because of this giant spider web."

"I don't like it." Zoro snorted.

"We have no choice but to stay still." Sanji reminded. "Anyways, looking for Nami-san comes first. Let's go."

* * *

"Why are there suddenly stairs here?" Sanji wondered, the group descending down the staircase of the moat.

"It said 'entrance', so there is no need to think of it." Luffy declared. "It's filled with skeletons." he noted at the bone-covered floor.

"It's a Cerberus." Sanji recognized the three-headed beast in front of them. "It looks like we are on the path of hell after all."

"It looks cute." Robin gushed.

"Seriously?" Sasha shot the archaeologist a look.

"Those guys wanna fight?" Franky wondered.

"Pretty cheeky." Zoro noted.

"I wonder how they taste." Luffy drooled.

"Suddenly, they get pumped up." Zoro remarked, seeing the Cerberus growl lowly.

"Maybe they are just backed into a corner?" Sanji guessed.

"Let me try to tame it." Luffy grinned.

* * *

"This sure is a weird place." Franky admitted, the group entering the forest walking beside the Cerberus which Luffy was riding on. "Because of the fog, I can't judge distance at all."

"There is also the chance that we are walking in circles." Robin reminded.

"That tree-ojiisan and the unicorn are having a drink..." Luffy stammered, his eyes taking in a tree pouring out sake for a bandaged unicorn. "Wait!" he chased the tree, the net in hand.

"Oi, Luffy, what are you gonna do with these guys?" Zoro asked after Luffy and Franky caught the tree and unicorn.

"You two," Luffy's eyes twinkled. "How about joining my pirate crew?"

"Stop joking around!" Zoro and Sanji snapped.

* * *

"You know about that treeman and unicorn earlier," Robin voiced as the group continued their way. "What all the strange creatures have in common are bandages, stitches and numbers engraved on their bodies."

"You're right." Zoro agreed, seeing the 82 marked on the Cerberus' hind. "You think somebody is controlling them?"

"Something like that." Robin concurred.

"I can hear something." Luffy noted when he heard one of Perona's Negative Hollows chanting in the air. "There it is! The ghost!" he exclaimed when the Negative Hollow manifested before them. "When he dances, he clones himself!" he added, the Negative Hollow replicating itself before the group.

"I've got a bad feeling about that chant." Sanji remarked.

"It's nothing but a soul." Franky realized. "Fresh Fire!" he exhaled his flamethrower. "Useless, it didn't work." he cursed when the original fled from the flames. "Totally useless..." he moaned when the Negative Hollow passed through his body. "This week I'm totally useless. Whatever I do is completely useless. I've got no confidence in living anymore. I wanna die..." he fell on all fours on the ground.

Why are you getting so emo?" Sanji snapped.

"Alright!" Luffy jumped to grab that Negative Hollow, only to have it pass through him. "You bastard..." the rubber teen fell on all fours beside Franky. "If I get reborn, I wanna be a clam... this sucks... I wanna die..."

"Now what are you two doing?" Sanji retorted. "Stop being emo!"

"Maybe when you're touched by those ghosts, your spirit gets really down?" Robin guessed, seeing the two Negative Hollows floating in the air.

"You guys are pitiful." Zoro scoffed. "You never pull yourselves together. You let some ghost break your spirit. I'm sorry that I was born..." less than a minute later, he was on the ground after one of the Negative Hollows passed through him.

"Enough already!" Sanji roared.

"Really..." Sasha sweatdropped. "Looks like Robin's right on the count."

"They're difficult enemies." Robin admitted. "They have no real body, but when you get touched, your spirit gets shot down."

"Indeed." Sanji agreed.

"Ex-quip: Maelstrom Warrior Armor!" Sasha summoned the armor a second time. Holding the 'Nagelring' Sabre in her hands, she powered up a tooth-shaped water projectile at the edge of the blade. "War Drop!" she fired off the water bullet at one of the Negative Hollows, effectively destroying it and causing the other Negative Hollows to flee. "Looks like seawater still works on these guys."

* * *

"Damn you ghosts!" Luffy fumed after recovering. "Next time you show up, I won't forgive you!"

"Although one can make generalizations about those numerous patchwork, those ghosts were entirely different." Robin noted.

"One of them were on the ship." Sanji reminded. "Appearing time to time, observing us. Is somebody behind this?"

"An enormous graveyard." Luffy looked at the graveyard they were passing through. "That's some atmosphere. Let's eat our bento here."

"Idiot, food will taste bad here." Sanji scolded.

"No, let's eat here." Luffy insisted. "Food never tastes bad."

"That's only for you!" Sanji argued. "Let's get going."

"Eh?" Luffy turned when he heard a groan and a soldier zombie emerged from the grave. Walking over, he then pushed the zombie back into the earth.

"Like I'd go back!" the soldier zombie burst out from the grave. "You idiot!"

"An old man with a big wound?" Luffy blinked.

"Can't you see it's a zombie?" Zoro, Sanji and Franky chorused.

"Don't underestimate zombies!" said zombie jumped up into the air, the others following suit.

"Are zombies supposed to be this energetic?" Sanji wondered.

"Tsunami Wave!" Sasha was not in the mood for a prolonged fight and instantly cast her wide seawater wave of the soldier zombies and purifying the undead bodies.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	112. Arc 9: A Horrifying Welcome!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 110 out, this is Chapter 111 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 111: Arc 9: A Horrifying Welcome!

* * *

"But still, those guys were really weak." Luffy remarked as the group continued their way.

"But you can't let your guard down." Zoro warned. "We don't know when someone strong will pop out."

"Please wait a bit." Spoil called out. "I've been watching you, especially the young lady who controls the ocean. All of you are unbelievably strong. Would you please listen to me for a bit?"

"An old man with a big wound!" Luffy blinked when Spoil lifted his lamp.

"We told you they're zombies!" Zoro, Sanji and Franky chorused.

"No, I'm actually an old man with a big wound." Spoil confirmed.

"So, what are you going to tell us?" Luffy asked.

"There's a man I'd like to see defeated." Spoil went on his knees. "I think you guys can really do it. There are many victims, if he was beaten, they'll all be rescued. If I'd get my shadow back, I'd be so grateful."

"Don't tell me it was stolen from you, too?" Franky realized.

"Just like Brook." Luffy peered closer at the ground and saw the Spoil was indeed without his shadow.

"Who on earth did that?" Zoro asked.

"Moria..." Spoil muttered. "Moria is the name. He is really frightening."

"Moria?" Robin echoed. "Do you mean, Gecko Moria, by any chance?"

"That's it, that's the one." Spoil confirmed.

"Robin, you know him?" Luffy asked.

"Only by name." Robin frowned. "His former bounty is even higher than yours, Luffy."

"Former?" Sanji blinked. "That means..."

"That's right." Sasha nodded. "Gecko Moria, like Crocodile back in Alabasta, is one of the Seven Warlords."

"Are you sure, Sasha?" Luffy pressed.

"Yes." Robin nodded. "Gecko Moria is a man of mysteries."

"But what is a guy like that doing in a place like this?" Franky wondered.

"I don't know." Spoil admitted. "A lot more victims like me are lost in this forest. The fact that your guys were invited here, too; I'm sure Moria has set his eyes on you."

"So, that's how it is..." Zoro concluded.

"We hide in the dark of this forest, scared of the zombies." Spoil wept. "Frightened to run to the sea and be exposed to the sun. In this case, this body makes me have no will to live anymore. Before I die, just once more... just once is enough, so I want to walk in the open sun."

"Well, either way," Luffy stated. "We're also looking for the guy who steals shadows, so if he is after us, we'll kick his ass and while we're at it, we'll save you too, gramps."

* * *

"I apologize, but I'm entering." Luffy called out outside the mansion gates. "I don't have a key to this door." he noted and punched his way in. "It's open." he pushed the door. "Gecko Moria!" he shouted, the group entering the welcoming hall. "Get out ass out here!"

"What is this room?" Franky wondered, the group stopping in the middle of the hall.

"Doesn't look like there is anyone around." Zoro noted.

"Is there anyone here?" Luffy hollered. "Gecko Moria!"

"In such a large mansion, there isn't even one person to greet us?" Zoro snorted.

"Why does it look like a tornado just hit this place?" Sanji asked. "Nothing would have happened to Nami-san."

"To know our master's name and still barge in here," Buhichuck stated, his head still mounted on the wall above the fireplace. "Quite impressive guts you've got."

"There's a pig sticking out of the wall." Luffy pointed out.

"It is still early to be shocked." Buhichuck taunted. "Let's welcome the visitors." at his command, the Surprise Zombies from the wall paintings and the white bear rug from the floor came to life.

"Oi, are these zombies, too?" Sanji muttered.

"On this island, all living things are strange, aren't they?" Robin mused.

"Only you, Robin." Sasha shook her head. "Ex-quip: Maelstrom Warrior Armor!"

"Where are you hiding Nami-san?" Sanji demanded, slamming a kick into one of the Surprise Zombies' face.

"It is rude to open your mouth like that, especially for a beauty like you." Robin noted as the female Zombie charged at her. "But coming out of a picture frame kills it anyway. Twist!" he grew hands out of the Zombie's body and twisted her around. "You as well." she repeated the same attack with the green-striped hat Zombie closing in on her.

"Deep Submerge!" Sasha's seawater orb purified the three Zombies surrounding her.

"Nitoryu: Nigiri Hirameki!" Zoro cut through the three Zombies attacking him, Franky having taken out his opponents by slamming their heads against each other.

"Gomu Gomu no Bazooka!" Luffy slammed his feet into the face of the bear rug Zombie.

"Rug Bear?" Buhichuck was shocked to see the bear rug crash into a wall.

"Now for the coup de grace." Sasha declared. "Ocean Tidal Wave!" she let loose her wave of seawater, purifying the defeated Surprise Zombies.

"It looks like there is one left up there." Franky looked up at Buhichuck.

"Those three are sleeping snug in their beds right now." Buhichuck fibbed, the group having brought his mount down. "Thank god, they seem be safe."

"Yeah right." Franky was not convinced.

"I'm serious!" Buhichuck protested. "Why don't you go check for yourselves? Climb those stairs and see."

"Wait a second." Franky looked around. "That curly-curly cook is gone."

"He was just here." Luffy blinked. "Where did Sanji go?"

"Looks like they did something while we weren't looking." Zoro noted, hearing Buhichuck's giggles.

"That should be fine." Luffy assured. "Sanji should be okay."

"But in this Zombie filled mansion, we should probably worry about the other three." Robin pointed out.

"You guys, don't get cocky just because you beat us." Buhichuck mocked. "When your comrades find out what you did, you'll get what you deserve."

"Either way, all we can do is keep moving carefully." Robin cautioned. "I seriously doubt that this guy is telling the truth."

"Then, let's take this pig to guide us around." Zoro suggested.

"Are you really taking me with?" Buhichuck panicked when Franky slung him over his shoulder, Luffy leading the way up the staircase.

"Oh..." Sasha gave the Zombie a smile that made her look very scary. "Do you want to be purified?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	113. Arc 9: The Vanishing Straw Hat Crew!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 111 out, this is Chapter 112 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 112: Arc 9: The Vanishing Straw Hat Crew! A Mysterious Swordsman Appears!

* * *

"If that old zombie man's inviting us in here was seen by seen by this Gecko Moria guy, then the curly-browed cook's disappearance may be related to Moria after all." Franky reasoned, the group walking down a passageway.

"That stupid cook." Zoro snorted. "It serves him right. But to think one of the Warlords was out here."

"What are we doing to do it one of our shadows is stolen?" Franky asked.

"Now, that would be of interest." Robin mused.

"I know nothing!" Buhichuck protested.

"I know I promised that old man that I would beat up Moria." Luffy noted. "But I guess saving our guys comes first."

"Like I said, your friends are probably in bad shape." Buhichuck giggled. "More importantly, you don't have time to worry about others."

"Stop mocking and guide us properly." Sasha rested the 'Nagelring' Sabre on Buhichuck's neck.

"What's wrong?" Franky asked when Zoro suddenly stopped.

"No, I think it was just my imagination." Zoro noted.

"Hey, what have you done this time?" Luffy demanded. "Spit it out!"

"I already told you I don't know anything." Buhichuck protested.

"It's so easy to see through you." Franky informed.

"But it's strange, we don't even hear their voice." Robin pointed out. "Maybe they were strangled."

"Why are your predictions always so gruesome?" Franky chided.

"This is strange." Luffy agreed. "Zoro has disappeared too."

"Damn." Franky cursed.

"I wonder what could've happened." Robin contemplated, "It's strange."

"Where'd those guys disappear to?" Franky mulled.

"I wonder if it is the work of the ghosts?" Robin guessed. "It would be nice if they aren't injured though."

"Indeed." Sasha nodded.

"Stop acting worried and think about how we can save them!" Franky argued.

"Where'd they go?" Luffy asked, tripping over a jerked up brick on the floor, now decked in golden armor. "Zoro and Sanji." he lifted the helmet's face guard.

"What're you doing at a time like this?" Franky smacked Luffy on the head.

"If there is armor lying around, isn't wearing it a man's romance?" Luffy argued. "After gaining a metal body, have you lost your heart as well?"

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know. I don't want to know." Sasha chanted, walking off with Robin. "Robin," she looked at the archaeologist. "Can I stuff this in my 'Repression Folder'?"

"There is a hall up here." Robin informed. "Could this be...?" she realized.

"Are Usopp and the others there?" Luffy asked as he and Franky caught up.

"No, more importantly," Robin replied. "The inside of the hall almost looks like it's outside."

"It looks like an arena." Franky noted.

"It's not quite that simple." Buhichuck chuckled. "You'll find out eventually that getting away now is impossible."

"And a certain pig is asking to be purified." Sasha glared. "War Drop!" before the pig zombie could utter a protest, he was instantly purified by the ocean water blast.

Franky managed to dodge a sword strike when a knight in armor descended on him.

"Must be a zombie." Robin was on defensive when she saw the moving armor. "It's moving with spears stuck inside its body."

"The zombies are armed quite well." Franky noted. "It's not a surprise. Strong Right!" he punched the armor attacking him away.

"Wild Ocean Wave!" Sasha let loose a stream of seawater at the armor Franky punched off, purifying it.

"It's blocked!" Luffy turned when the wall was shut in behind them.

"Which means that there is no turning back." Robin realized when the quartet was faced with a horde of shadow infused zombies.

"Speaking from my experience, I'd say this is beyond tough." Franky admitted. "Attacking on has no effect, but if we attack them all, it's like suicide."

"That's right." Luffy agreed. "And it isn't even the last battle."

"If we can escape this hall, we'll probably end up in the courtyard." Robin added.

"Let's split up and meet there." Luffy suggested. "I don't want anyone else to disappear."

"Get them!" the leader of the army of General Zombies ordered.

"Ex-quip: Sea Empress Armor!" Sasha wasted no time in summoning her 'Sea Empress Armor'.

"Strong Right!" Franky slammed a punch into an overgrown armor's face.

"Treinta Fleur!" Robin snapped the necks of the three armors attacking her.

"Aqua Pillar!" Sasha's updraft of seawater purified the five armors surrounding her.

"Out of the way!" Luffy roared, slamming a 'Gomu Gomu no Bazooka' at the three armors onto him. "Alright, now." he took the opening to head for the door when the zombies the group defeated stood back up.

"Stop wasting my time, you damn zombies." Franky glared.

"Clutch!" Robin took down three more zombies in front of her.

Luffy's next rain of punches sent five more zombies crashing into the wall. "Stay out of our way." the rubber teen snapped.

"Aniki, out of the way!" Sasha barked, her teal blue aura brimming around her as she charged up. "Overdrive: Tidal Wave!" she blasted a powerful wave of seawater of the horde of zombie armors, purifying them in an instant.

"Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho!" Jigoro, infused with Zoro's shadow, attacked Luffy.

"That move." Luffy managed to dodge the energy blast. "Zoro. Hey, Zoro. What is your problem? That's dangerous."

"It's a shame for a warrior to have a scar on his back." Jigoro voiced, stepping out. "But I'm full of scars. My name is Jigoro."

"Why are you using Zoro's technique?" Luffy asked.

"You're too loud, pirate." Jigoro growled. "You;re the enemy. I'll cut you true."

Just then, one of Tararan's spider mice grabbed Luffy from behind.

* * *

"There is no end to this." Franky cursed, surrounded by the General Zombies that had refilled the defeated Zombies' ranks.

"Franky, grab hold!" Robin swung in, Sasha having used her 'Dragonite's Wheel Armor' to clear a path for her to escape to the other side of the hall. "Where's Luffy?" she asked when the trio fled outside.

"It looks like he's not out yet." Franky replied. "I didn't see him when I look back. Darn it, he couldn't have disappeared too, right?"

"It hurts!" Luffy shouted from the chain above them. "Bastards, let me out! Open the lids and let me out, you fools!" he snapped, struggling within the coffin that kept him shut in as the coffin move along the chain."

"Seriously?" Sasha exclaimed.

"What are you up to, dumbass?" Franky scolded, the trio hurrying after the coffin. "That idiot got himself caught."

"I won't let you." Tararan blocked them. "The rumored Spider Monkey, that's me! Another one." he looked up, seeing the coffin enter the window of the tower behind him.

"What're you guys going to do with him?" Franky demanded.

"Don't worry." Tararan grinned. "The same thing will be happening to all of you too. You should worry about yourself."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	114. Arc 9: That Man Is the Humming Swordsman

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 112 out, this is Chapter 113 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 113: Arc 9: Appearing from the Sky! That Man Is the Humming Swordsman!

* * *

"Don't tell me they all.." Franky snorted. "Just like Straw Hat, they were all captured and hidden behind that wall?"

"Yes." Tararan chuckled. "That's correct and you guys will follow suit in a second. Now, give up."

"I don't know if you are dumbass spider or a dumbass monkey." Franky scoffed. "But that huge web that trapped Sunny Go is your doing, isn't it? You were after us from the beginning and have had us under watch, right?"

"Yes." Tararan nodded. "Don't underestimate our information network. All your actions and so on were revealed by Perona-sama's ghost network."

"Those large ears of yours," Robin started. "Must contribute to that information network as well, right? They appear like they could hear quite well."

"What?" Tararan blinked. "What did you just say?"

"Are you pretending now?" Franky exclaimed. "Well, if I were to come up with a last minute plan, just leave it to me." he grinned.

"Do as you like." Robin shrugged.

"We won't interfere." Sasha added.

"Isn't this promising?" Franky aimed his hands on the bridge. "Then, let's go. Coup de Vent!" he fired his air blast downwards, destroying the bridge. "There you have it."

"Cien Fleur: Wing!" Robin manifested a pair of wings on her back and grabbed Franky.

"Ex-quip: Dragonite Wheel Armor!" Sasha summoned her armor and took to the skies.

"Strong Right!" Franky extended his arm to the broken ledge once Robin lifted him up. "We should be able to follow Straw Hat after getting there."

"I'm sorry..." Robin muttered. "I can't hold it..."

"Arm return!" Franky pulled them in.

"They all fell to the courtyard." Robin looked down. "This won't be the end of it, but we're safe now. Looks like they won't come back."

"What?" Franky looked down when he heard Robin's gasp. "A pretty sturdy fellow we've got there." he snorted, seeing Tararan pull himself free from the rubble.

"Damn you three!" Tararan glared. "Unforgivable! I'm a spider. I can get up there in a second. Be prepared."

"What?" Franky looked up when he heard a fluttering in the sky. "Looks like something is falling. No! Somebody is falling!" he exclaimed.

"That voice..." Sasha blinked when she heard the scream. "Brook?"

"Only bones though!" said skeleton declared, crashing onto the ground.

"I guess you could say the shape matches." Franky noted, seeing the deep imprint left on the stone floor. "That bastard, where the hell did he fall from? I guess there is no choice. Let's go and save him."

Just then, Tararan shot out his spider silk threads which quickly formed into a web. "Just because some weird things showed up doesn't mean I will let you escape." the oversized spider mocked. "I can make as many webs as I want after all."

"Let's go something about this guy first." Franky pointed out. "Perfect, this is an open section." he removed the nunchucks from the container he carried on his back. "I'll go make a weapon."

"How dare you just ignore me." Tararan glared. "You're looking down on me, are you? Bastards! Spider..."

"Ex-quip: Maelstrom Warrior Armor!" Sasha was not in the mood to listen to another monologue. "Wild Ocean Wave!" she purified the spider-monkey with her seawater wave.

"Yosh, you two." Franky informed. "It's all done. This is the steel nunchucks I brought." he showed the two females his new weapon. "I just inserted the ends into these pillar sections. Oi, Sasha, you purified that bastard already?" he complained.

"We don't have the time to listen to anymore of his monologue." Sasha defended. "You can still use his body to vent, though."

"Good suggestion." Franky nodded and started pummeling his makeshift weapon onto Tararan. "What are those things?" he turned, hearing Robin's gasp and then saw the two girls were trapped within the webbing the Spider Mice had conjured.

"I'm sorry." Robin winced. "We let out guard down."

"And to think that guy had minions like them..." Sasha glared at the Spider Mouse that was sniffing her.

"Your friends were silently picked up by us and taken to the ceiling of the mansion." the Spider Mice bragged after pinning Franky down with their webs. "No matter how much they struggle, their attempt to oppose failed. Before they can understand what was going on, it is too late. Now, you too will be sent to the same place as your friends. Brace yourself."

"Why everyone." Brook greeted. "So you did enter this island after all."

"How did you..." Robin blinked. "From down there?"

"I jumped." Brook replied. "Since I'm light. Since I'm here, I guess there is no choice. I'll tell you everything about this island."

* * *

Meanwhile on the Moby Dick...

"Pops, I'm back." Ace announced, hopping onboard the ship's deck.

"Gu ra ra ra ra!" Whitebeard laughed. "Welcome back, my wayward son!"

"Pops, it's done." Ace reported. "Marshall D. Teach." he turned solemn. "Has been sufficiently punished and the Yami Yami Fruit has been returned." he pulled out the Devil Fruit from his rasp-sack.

"Sufficiently punished, yoi?" Marco echoed.

"We dropped him into the sea and let him drown." Ace supplied.

"We?" Izo questioned.

"Well..." Ace scratched the back of his head. "I didn't _exactly_ defeat Teach alone." and recounted the battle.

* * *

"Aqua Pillar!" Sasha freed both Robin and herself from the Spider Mice's webbing with an updraft of seawater, which also instantly purified the zombie mice.

"This spider web is strong, but it's weak against fire." Brook informed Franky.

At the skeleton's prompting, Franky used 'Fresh Fire' to free himself. "Straw Hat and the others have been captured." he reiterated. "You seem to know a lot of this about this island."

"But..." Brook started. "What should I say... if they've already been captured, the possibility is high that it is too late."

"What the?" Franky demanded. "Too late?"

"Don't yell at me please!" Brook pleaded. "I'll get confused. But because I'm a skeleton, I don't have any face after all. Skull joke! Anyway," he went back to the matter at hand. "Listen to me without messing around. Just like what I tried to tell you on the ship, I was wandering alone in the ocean for dozens of years. When I thought that I can make my way out from the demonic sea, my rudder was broken and I was carried about the tides endlessly. Then, by a chance about 5 years ago, just like you guys, Thriller Bark called out to me. Wanting to escape from the Florian Triangle no matter what, I walked around the island to look for parts to fix the rudder. All I could find on the island were monsters and zombies. Eventually, I was caught and brought into this building. Then, I saw one of the dancers who had been caught before and a corpse full with stitches and patches called Mario. Then, I saw a frightening guy appear and the man's shadow was torn off. It was amputated. I didn't believe my eyes either. But of course, I don't have eyes. Before long, the same fate befell me." he continued. "The man who had his shadow taken falls to the floor, but the amputated shadow still moves and is confined in the body of the corpse. After that, what happened... having been a mere corpse just moments before, Mario starts moving. Shadows, no matter which person they are placed in, still follow the movement of the origin soul. All of you must know that. Souls will be absolutely unchangeable from when you are born until death. The guys who can use souls and use them for himself is the great member of the Warlords, Gecko Moria: the user of the Kage Kage Fruit."

"Devil Fruit user, huh?" Franky mused. "No wonder Sasha's seawater is very effective against the zombies."

"He's the one who stole your shadow." Robin concluded.

"He only needs a dead body and a shadow to make a zombie." Brook restated. "What's troublesome is the ferocity of the creature that his genius friend, Dr. Hogback puts together. Using his medical knowledge, he has collected legendary warriors from around the world to be revived and has countless more stored away in his research lab."

"Dr. Hogback," Robin recalled. "The famous surgeon. To think he's been here helping out pirates ever since the incidence of his disappearance."

"Then, the zombies, they can move even before they're resurrected, right?" Franky asked.

"That's correct." Brook confirmed. "The personality and fighting ability is completely transferred from the shadow's owner. But the overall toughness is dependent on the body's physical toughness. When both are powerful, an incredibly strong zombie is formed. That's why Moria's eagerly after those with bounties on their heads."

"I see." Franky realized. "So that's why we're being targeted."

"To Moria, the most important thing that zombies provide is absolute obedience." Robin mused. "It would seem that more powerful warriors would be difficult to control."

"Indeed." Brook agreed. "He doesn't need any shadows that are as strong as him and won't listen to what he says. For people that strong, he'll throw them away into the ocean right after they lose their consciousness."

"Then, they're in danger." Franky gaped.

"It's still alright for now." Brook assured. "We still have time. Since I know the best way to proceed, just believe in me and follow what I do, please."

* * *

"Go back to the ship?" Franky echoed. "To the Sunny?"

"Correct." Brook nodded. "The worst case scenario is that your nakama have already been captured and their shadows have already been stolen. However, having their shadow stolen isn't going to kill them."

"Anyway," Franky cut in before Brook could make another skeleton joke. "In short, even if they got their shadow stolen, they won't die."

"That's right." Brook confirmed. "However, the moment their shadows are taken, they become vulnerable as they lost consciousness and won't wake up for two days. During this time, they put those who are strong into boats and cast them off Thriller Bark. I've said this before, but do you know why they do that?"

"So that the victims won't attempt to return to the island to reclaim their shadows, right?" Robin reasoned.

"Then, why not just kill them while they're unconscious?" Franky queried.

"They cannot." Brook replied. "This is very important, so listen carefully. First of all, although the body and shadow may be separated, they're part of one being. If the body dies, the shadow is doomed as well. In other words, the moment that happens, the zombie will also perish. This means trouble for the enemy, so they make sure to keep the body alive. Which means that, even if your nakama have been stripped of their shadows, they are surely alive and are being taken back to the ship. That's why, if you three become victims as well, this will turn out to be the worse case scenario. Everyone would've lost their shadows and will be left to wander the sea. But something can still be done. If we wake up your nakama, we'll have one chance to figure out how to recover the stolen shadows. Take this, you three." he handed the trio bags of salt. "The zombies' weakness: salt. The zombies are originally animated by the Devil Fruit power. Just as the sea nullifies the abilities of a Devil Fruit user, the salt which has the sea's power undoes the bond between the false soul and the corpse. Now then, to defeat the zombies, simply throw the salt into their mouths. That's the trick."

"But Brook," Robin voiced. "Why is that you happen to know so much about this island and the zombies?"

"That's because," Brook replied. "When my shadow was stolen five years ago, naturally, I was cast off in my ship, but luckily enough, I woke up in time to find a way back. And then, I returned to the island to fight the zombie that has my shadow. But I was completely defeated. I shamefully ran to save my life. No matter what, I didn't want to die. Because I was the sole survivor from my ship. Because I promised my nakama that one day I'd escape from this devil sea, I shamefully ran to save my life. And though I managed to live a long while, I was unable to achieve any resolution. That's why I wont' escape this time. Until I beat that man and recover my shadow, I..." he stopped short when he recalled his utter defeat in Ryuma's hands. "Well then, please excuse me. I'll go ahead."

"Wait a minute." Franky stopped the skeleton. "While we're still at it, just answer me one more question."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	115. Arc 9: A Man's Promise Never Dies!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 113 out, this is Chapter 114 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 114: Arc 9: A Man's Promise Never Dies! To the Friend Waiting Under the Distant Sky

* * *

"There's someone there!" one of the zombies Absalom sent after Usopp and Chopper, noted after seeing one of the zombies being purified. "Who are they? They purified them!" he exclaimed, as one by one a lump of salt was dropped into the zombies' mouths.

"Let go off my little bros." Franky declared.

"Tidal Wave!" Sasha's seawater wave washed the mountain of zombies on top of Usopp and Chopper off, purifying them as well.

"Aniki!" Chopper wailed as he and Usopp crawled over to the trio.

"Now that we get a look, we're one short." Franky mused.

"Usopp, Chopper, are you hurt?" Robin asked.

* * *

With the two crew-mates now freed, the group made their way back to the Sunny Go.

"A monster that could tower over giants?" Franky echoed after Usopp informed them that Luffy's shadow had been attached to Oars.

"Yeah, he's the one who made all that noise and screamed." Usopp confirmed. "I bet Luffy's zombie is hooting and hollering as he runs rampant. Look, it's the Sunny Go." he spotted the ship up ahead.

"Yeah, that skeleton knew what he was talking about." Franky agreed. "I get it." he looked down at the entrance. "Those stairs led to the entrance. I couldn't tell through all that fog when we barged in, but the stairway up is a shortcut to the final boss' room."

* * *

"Man, we've been wiped clean!" Usopp called out, once he surveyed the ship.

"The zombies must have done it." Robin reasoned. "There are muddy footprints everywhere.

"What a mess." Usopp winced, seeing the scattered food on the deck.

"Yeah, they looted us alright." Franky confirmed. "Not that we have anything worth taking."

"How about the guys in question?" Usopp asked.

"I don't see them." Franky noted.

"They should be inside." Sasha voiced.

"What makes you so sure?" Chopper asked.

"We heard that their zombies will also die if Luffy and the guys are exposed to sunlight." Robin replied.

"Chopper, Franky, you two search the first floor." Usopp instructed. "The three of us will search the second floor. Found them!" he shouted, exiting the kitchen. "I found them. They're in the dining room. All three of them are up here."

* * *

"How could they do such a thing?" Franky gaped in shock.

"The zombies had a blast 'decorating' them." Usopp gawked.

"They are merciless." Robin noted.

"Robin!" Sasha chided, scandalized.

"Wake up, Luffy!" Usopp tried to shake Luffy awake.

"Leave this to me." Franky grinned, cracking his knuckles. "Wake up! This isn't the time to catch some Zs! We've got a serious problem here!" he tried pummeling the trio awake.

"They're still asleep." Usopp pointed out.

"Do they even have a nervous system?" Franky wondered. "They're asking for it. Guys, outta the way. I'm using my bazooka."

"Nah, it's cool." Usopp assured. "At times like this... there's a hot master swordswoman with meat!" he shouted.

"Hot?" Sanji muttered.

"Meat?" Luffy drooled.

"Master swordswoman?" Zoro echoed.

"Well, that's _one way_ to wake them up." Sasha noted amusedly.

"These guys are hopeless!" Chopper exclaimed.

"You jerk!" Luffy fumed, ready to punch out Moria. "Give me my shadow..."

"Calm down." Franky stopped him. "Moria isn't here."

"Where am I?" Luffy looked around.

"On the Sunny." Franky replied.

"Sunny?" Zoro echoed. "What are we doing back here? Wait... none of that was a dream. My shadow is missing." he looked down. "This feels so weird. But... this is really humiliating. I wasn't taking things seriously enough."

"By the way, I don't see Nami-san." Sanji pointed out.

"About that..." Usopp started.

"You let her get abducted?" Sanji glared. "Why didn't you follow her to the ends of the earth?"

"Sorry!" Usopp stammered. "It isn't like I could just run after them."

"Who the heck is that jerk?" Sanji demanded. "I'll get her back before you could bat an eye!"

"Wait!" Usopp tried to pacify the enraged cook. "Please hear me out first! I'll make this quick. Generally speaking, there are two things we need to get back."

"Our food, Nami and our shadows, right?" Luffy decided. "That's three things!"

"I guess I should've expected you to rank them like this." Sasha sighed

"First off, let me fill you in on Nami and your shadows." Usopp started.

"Marriage?" Sanji's 'berserk button' was pressed after Usopp informed him of Absalom's intention to marry Nami. "Don't be stupid! I won't let that happen!"

"He's got guts to marry Nami." Luffy remarked. "And there is a giant version of me? That's how you make a zombie?"

* * *

"So, you've already found Luffy's and the cook's zombies, Usopp?" Zoro asked, the reunited crew were now on the deck.

"That's right." Luffy blinked. "If the zombies act just like us, then I saw your zombie, Zoro."

"What was he like?" Zoro inquired.

"No different from you." Luffy mused. "I knew he wasn't you because he was wearing sandals.

"Whatever." Zoro shrugged. "So, we need to find a zombie in sandals, Luffy's giant and the cook's dogguin. Our shadows will come back to us if we throw salt in their mouths, right?"

"Yeah, that's how it works." Franky nodded.

"But I'm amazed you discovered that weakness." Zoro noted. "No wonder Sasha's seawater were so effective."

"All our info from from that bag of bones, from how to defeat the zombies to how to rescue you guys." Franky explained. "And I asked him a stupid question when I saw him. See, I totally rejected his very existence when you first brought him aboard our ship to join the crew. He might be a flimsy skeleton, but when I talked to him, he had an iron backbone. He's... a real man!"

"You guys, remember Laboon back at Twin Cape, right?" Sasha reminded. "Brook... he's one of the pirates Laboon's been waiting for."

"Seriously?" Usopp gasped.

"It's him..." Sanji realized.

"Oh yeah, that's before Chopper came on board." Sasha blinked and recounted on the meeting of the whale back at Twin Cape. "And because of aniki being his usual idiotic self, we ended up getting eaten."

"And that's Laboon, yes?" Robin inquired.

"Yup, and inside his stomach lived the light-house keeper geezer." Sanji confirmed. "He lived inside Laboon and treated him."

"He said he'd once been a pirate crew's doctor." Usopp added as he ground up his powders.

"But why was he being treated?" Chopper asked. "Was he ill?"

"At the wall that separates the world, he was bashing his head against the Red Line." Sanji explained. "Waiting 50 years for the crew, believing they would meet again when they finished sailing the world. Somehow, Luffy managed to convince it to stop acting suicidal and trying to break through the wall. He's still alive; at that cape, waiting for for his nakama."

"It's an unbelievable story." Usopp added. "They kept their promise for more than 50 years."

"To think that the nakama Laboon was waiting for was that skeleton..." Zoro mused.

"If we've gotten Crocus-oji-san's number back then..." Sasha sighed. "We've given Crocus-oji-san a call over the Den Den Mushi to tell Laboon we've found one of the nakama he's looking for."

"I'm all pumped up!" Luffy grinned. "He's a musician; a talking skeleton, has an afro and he was Laboon's nakama. Even if I'll end up dragging him, he'll join us on the ship and become our nakama. Any complaints, you guys?"

"If we did, would you change your mind?" Robin giggled.

"Hey, Zoro!" Luffy shouted, the swordsman having left the ship. "Where ya going?"

"I'm landing already." Zoro replied. "The number of shadows we have to get back just went up by one, right?"

"Alright, men!" Luffy declared. "Prepare for the counterattack! We're going to blow down Thriller Bark!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	116. Arc 9: The Time Limit Is Sunrise!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 114 out, this is Chapter 115 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 115: Arc 9: The Time Limit Is Sunrise! The Straw Hats' Counterattack!

* * *

"But you know, looking for the zombies with our shadows are in is gonna be some backbreaking work." Zoro pointed out.

"And Luffy's zombie is really unbelievable." Chopper added. "He's like two giants. I don't even know if you could win."

"And it's not just that," Usopp pointed out. "He's also got your shadow in him, Luffy."

"What are you blabbering for?" Zoro chided. "Even if they are strong or big, we've got to beat them up to get our shadows back, right?"

"We don't have to go looking for the zombies." Luffy corrected. "Though I kinda want to see mine."

"What are you saying?" Zoro scolded. "In this state, we'll never be able to see the sun again."

"But you know, that zombie-ossan from earlier said so, didn't he?" Luffy reminded. "If I beat Gecko Moria, all the shadows will return."

"That..." Sasha blinked. "Actually kinda of makes sense."

"He did say that." Sanji concurred. "He's trusting random people again..."

"So, above these stairs, Moria awaits, right?" Luffy pointed to the mansion. "Anyway, for now, I'm gonna just go kick Moria's ass. Then, all the shadows will return, so... Sanji, I'm leaving Nami to you."

"Damn right!" Sanji's Rage Mode' was activated. "Invisible man, divisible man, I don't care! I'm gonna kick him straight out of this mist! As if I'll allow this marriage!"

"I forgot to tell you, but that Invisible Man saw Nami bathing." Usopp interjected.

"Yeah, he did." Chopper nodded.

"What?" Sanji growled, his 'Rage Mode' was turned up higher. "Why you!"

"Don't add more fuel to the fire." Zoro cautioned. "He's kind of eccentric."

"You Invisible Pervert!" Sanji continued to rage. "I'll never forgive that!"

"I feel responsible for letting him take Nami from before my eyes." Usopp voiced. "I'm going with Sanji."

"I'm worried about that skeleton's fight." Franky stepped forward. "So I'm going to find him. If Straw Hat manages to beat Moria before that, the fight will be settled, but if my shadow was taken before that happened, it will be a problem."

"I'll help you with that, Franky." Zoro stated. "I'm interested in finding out how much a challenge this Legendary Samurai is."

"Nami-chan seems more important." Robin remarked. "For the time being, the showdown seems to be there. Afterwards, beating Moria will the key to our victory."

"You say that so easily, but our opponent is a Warlord, you know." Chopper reminded.

"It's alright." Luffy assured. "Crocodile was one, too."

"We're coming to get you back, Nami-swan!" Sanji roared.

"All right, take this, one sack each." Usopp tossed the group a packet of his modified salt from his pouch. "It's a special of mine: Zombie Death Salt Ball. Anyway, there is one thing I have to say to you guys about the situation. In this sea, there are many thick forests where we can try to hide in. But there is no place where no sunlight is guaranteed. We're only safe for now because it's the middle of the night. In other words, think of sunrise as the absolute limit. This is one thing we mustn't forget."

"It's just as you say." Luffy agreed. "We'll make you regret offering this fight, Gecko Moria!"

* * *

"We don't need the salt for now..." Usopp gawked as Luffy and Sanji prowled their way through the zombies as they headed towards the dance hall. "They're just exploding with anger."

"They don't care about the shadows at all." Chopper, in Walk Point, noted.

"Oh no, this is bad." Robin stopped before the staircase as Perona's Negative Hollows flew in towards them.

"It's all over..." Luffy went on his knees after one of the Negative Hollows passed through him. "If I'm reborn, I want to be a mosquito."

"I'm such an idiot for over-curling my eyebrows." Sanji was in a similar condition.

"Robin, what happened?" Usopp asked.

"It's the work of those ghosts." Robin replied. "If they touch you, your spirit will break. As for the solution to this problem..."

"Damn, if it is like this..." Usopp cursed, seeing the zombies having captured Luffy and Sanji. "Lead Star!" he knocked the zombies off the two. "Run!" he shouted, he and Chopper (in Heavy Point) grabbing the demoralized pair and making a break for it.

Just then, Oars jumped on the bridge that led up to the dance hall and causing the zombies chasing the group to fall onto the courtyard below, along with Usopp and Sanji.

"What happened?" Luffy peered over the broken staircase.

"All those zombies and Usopp and Sanji..." Chopper started. "All fell down."

* * *

"Usopp and Sanji fell down below." Chopper reminded, reverting back to Walk Point as the reduced group ran down the passageway. "Are we just gonna leave them?"

"They'll be fine." Luffy assured. "Anyway, we gotta find Moria before he moves. As soon as I find that giant leek, I'll beat the hell out of him."

"Got it." Chopper agreed. "This is the fastest way to solve all this trouble. This is the entrance of the Dance Hall, where Luffy's shadow was taken. And the last we saw Moria, is in the freezer room which is beyond it."

"You!" Hogback and Cindry turned to see the group in the room. "Did you defeat Perona?"

"Hogback!" Chopper glared.

"Is that Dr. Hogback?" Robin blinked.

"He's the guy who was with Moria." Luffy recalled. "Should I kick this guy's ass too?"

"Wait Luffy." Chopper stopped him. "Why don't you leave this guy to me? That's the doorway there, isn't it? That's the freezer room. Go ahead."

"Such a lack of manners!" Hogback chided as Luffy and Sasha dashed towards the freezer room. "Going to meet Moria-sama without notice. Cindry-chan, get them!"

"Ex-quip: Hydromancer Robe!" Sasha summoned her water-manipulation cloth. "Water Formation Wall!" she cast a rising water barrier between Luffy, herself and Cindry, blocking out the plates the female zombie had tossed at them.

"Wait!" Hogback called out.

"Hogback!" Chopper snapped. "I'm disappointed in you." he glared, reverting to Brain Point. "I won't accept you as a doctor!"

* * *

"This passage is incredibly long." Luffy noted, both siblings were running to the freezer room. "What's this place?" he looked around after exiting the tunnel. "Found you!" he turned, seeing Moria lying on his back against the wall.

"Yo." the Kage Kage Fruit user looked down at the pair. "It's just the two of you."

"You sure are relaxed." Sasha noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	117. Arc 9: Gecko Moria In a Pinch?

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 115 out, this is Chapter 116 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 116: Arc 9: Gecko Moria In a Pinch? The Doppelman Is Not Effective!

* * *

"What's going on?" Luffy looked up at the shaking mansion. "It's shaking so hard."

"The ship's probably caught in some strange current." Moria shrugged. "And it's most likely your fault. So, what's the deal? Why are you two here?"

"Yeah," Luffy glared. "How dare you, taking my shadow with that lamp earlier? I'm taking it back, with Zoro's, Sanji's, Brook's and the Zombie-ossan's too. All of them."

"You're a greedy one." Moria snorted. "So how are you going to do it?"

"I'll kick your ass." Luffy swore.

"You want to beat me up?" Moria echoed.

"That's right." Luffy nodded.

"It won't matter whether you beat me up or even kill me." Moria stated. "The zombies will only lose their commander, but the shadows won't return. My ability is the control of shadows. If you want your wish granted, the solution is the following: force me, the current commander of the shadows, to order every zombie to return to their masters."

"If I do that, all the shadows will return?" Luffy asked.

"That's right." Moria chuckled. "Simple, ain't it? Let's hope you'll be able to weaken me to that extent. But with your current level of strength, I doubt you'll even be able to touch me."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy shot his punch at Moria, only to have Doppelman block out the punch. "A shadow?" he looked down at the shadow emerging from the ground.

"Try to beat him, my clone ' Doppelman'." Moria mocked. "There was a time when I was filled with confidence in myself and ambition. But I started to understand the importance of competent underlings."

"Who is this guy?" Luffy inquired. "Get out of the way."

"I won't lift a finger and will become Pirate King by using the power of others." Moria bragged.

"I'm the one who'll be Pirate King!" Luffy declared, both siblings dodging Doppelman's fist.

"That's what your zombie told me too." Moria remarked. "When there is such a difference in 'body' and 'shadow', the will of the former master is left behind, but that's just a matter of time. Soon, your shadow will forget all your memories and be a truly obedient zombie of mine. No matter how strong your will, all the zombies end up being completely obedient to me."

"If that's the case," Sasha sidestepped Doppelman's fist. "If you wanted powerful and subservient subordinates, why not target the other Warlords or even the Yonko? Unless..." she cast a knowing smirk at the Kage Kage Fruit user. "You aren't strong enough to take them on yourself. I am right, aren't I? Tidal Wave!" she dissolved the Doppelman with a wave of seawater. "Wow, I really did hit a sore spot back there." she sweatdropped.

"Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" Luffy's kick slammed Moria onto the ground.

"That hurt, you brat!" the Kage Kage Fruit user growled, freeing himself from the debris.

"Look at that." Luffy grinned. "'I can't touch you.', my ass. You fat shallot."

"That hurt!" Moria glared. "I'll make you regret this, Straw Hat, Thalassa!"

"Shut up." Luffy smirked. "I'll beat you up over and over. Gomu Gomu no Stamp!" he sent his kick flying towards Moria, who barely had the time to conjure up another Doppelman to guard the attack. "Gomu Gomu no Net!" he crisscrossed his fingers and extended them, trapping the 'Brick Bats' in the makeshift net.

"War Drop!" Sasha's seawater projectile dissolved the gathered shadows before they could reform back into Doppelman. "Don't they ever learn?" she sighed.

"Here he comes!" Moria suddenly grinned as Oars grabbed the tower and started climbing. "Now, it's time, Straw Hat!"

"He's way larger than the giants." Luffy gawked as Oars peered into the building through the hole he smashed out of. "This is him! My zombie!"

"I've been waiting for you, Oars!" Moria chuckled. "So the body and shadow have finally merged, I see. Are you an obedient zombie yet? Answer me. Who is your master?"

"My master is Moria-sama." Oars replied.

"What?" Luffy exclaimed. "What the hell are you saying?" he demanded the over-sized giant. "Are you really my shadow? Don't obey someone like this!"

"Who the hell are you?" Oars asked. "Your Straw Hat."

"Well, let me give you your first memorable mission now." Moria instructed. "Take a look at the wanted posters on your arm. Right now, they're going wild on Thriller Bark. They're the Straw Hat crew. Crush everyone of them and put them on their ship. I don't care if you kill one or two. With bounties over 100 million, they won't die that easily anyway. Go all out. Show me your true strength."

"Yes, Moria-sama." Oars droned. "Oh, found two." he compared the posters. "Straw Hat and Thalassa."

"Later!" Moria took the chance and fled.

"You're running away?" Luffy glared. "Damn you! Wait a second!" he stammered as Oars prepared his attack. "It's too dangerous!"

"Gomu Gomu no Bell!" Oars slammed a headbutt at the sibling pair, the sheer power of the attack breaking through the roof of Dr. Hogback's laboratory.

"That was close." Sasha breathed in relief, having escaped Oars' rampage by using her 'Dragonite's Wheel Armor' to take to the skies.

* * *

"Hold it, Moria!" Luffy roared, chasing after the Kage Kage Fruit user through the hallway.

"So, you'd rather going after me, I see." Moria chuckled.

"That big one bothers me a bit, but to get everyone's shadows back, I have to beat you, Moria." Luffy promised. "You won't get away!"

* * *

"Show yourselves, Straw Hat crew!" Oars hollered, after smashing his way through the mansion.

"Damn him!" Sanji gaped, after being thrown out of the wedding hall. "Is he planning on stopping us?"

"Trinity Blade!" Sasha's delta-shaped energy blast barely sliced through Oars' skin. "I've heard of being thick-skinned, but come on!" the water wielder exclaimed, gaining a foothold on one of the stones near Sanji.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	118. Arc 9: Luffy Is the Enemy!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 116 out, this is Chapter 117 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 117: Arc 9: Luffy Is the Enemy! The Ultimate Zombie vs. The Straw Hat Crew

* * *

"Ex-quip: Ocean Empress Armor!" Sasha swooped out the 'Dragonite's Wheel Armor'.

"Oi, move out of the way!" Sanji demanded, closing the distance between himself and Oars. "What good is it when you're interfering with us, Luffy?"

"Luffy?" Oars echoed. "He's my enemy. My name is Oars. Nice to meet you."

"Shut up." Sanji retorted. "Nice to meet you, my ass! I swear... babbling nonsense like that. You're totally Luffy."

"Do you really think provoking him is a good idea?" Sasha asked. "By the way, shouldn't you be rescuing Nami?"

"Exactly like the guy on this poster." Oars checked the bounty poster on his arm.

"What part exactly?" Sanji fumed.

"Which part?" Oars echoed. "Everything."

"The hell, I do, you idiot!" Sanji snapped.

"He has very bad eyesight." Sasha deathpanned.

"Anyways, you're two of the pirates, right?" Oars asked. "I'll crush you!"

"What did you say, bastard?" Sanji glared.

"This is really going to suck." Sasha muttered as she and Sanji dodged Oars' punches.

"Running around like a weasel, bastards!" Oars cursed.

Sasha had jumped into the air as Oars concentrated on Sanji. "Droplet Spear!" she fired off three spiraling seawater streams from the 'Leviathan Spear'. "Should've guessed that wouldn't much much effect." she muttered, landing on the ground. "Oh crap..." she hissed, Oars' punch scattering her armor.

"Jeez, creating only a useless whirl of dust." Sanji snorted, unharmed. "Now's my turn, you shithead!"

"I won't let you get away this time." Oars cracked his knuckles. "Gomu Gomu no Scythe!" he slammed his hooked hand at Sanji.

"I see." Sanji dodged the attack. "Being Luffy's zombie doesn't seem to be just for show. Collier Frit!" he jumped up towards Oars to kick his head, only to be knocked back to the ground by Oars' head.

Smashing the rubble to make Sanji lose his footing, Oars thrust his hand forward, sending Sanji into a building.

"Fire Star Bird!" Usopp distracted Oars with his flaming star.

"Water Lock!" Sasha took the opening to pull Sanji to safety.

"It's hot!" Oars turned. "A black-haired lady and a cotton candy eating deer." he referred to the bounty posters.

"This is bad." Zoro drew his swords as Oars approached Usopp's group. "Franky, draw his attention towards us."

"Got it." Franky fired off his machine gun. "Eat this, you monster! This was close!" he exclaimed, grabbing Brook and descending to the ground using the falling tiles after Oars destroyed the tower they were standing on.

"One Gorilla!" Zoro ran up Oars' arm. "Two Gorilla!" he pumped up both arms. "Santoryu: Two-Gorilla Slash!" his attack cut off one of Oars' teeth.

"Gomu Gomu no Volcano!" Oars punched Zoro into the air. "Got him." he readied another punch.

"Eat this, you monster!" Franky aimed his bazooka at Oars. "Weapons Left! Unbelievable agility." he gaped when Oars dodged the attack. "He dodged it again."

Pulling out a spire from a nearby building, Oars smashed the pointed end at Franky and Brook, causing the pair to fall to the ground.

"Cien Fleur: Spider Net." Robin acts, catching Zoro in a net.

"Eat this!" Usopp readied to fired his next bullet as Oars towered over Zoro. "You're a zombie, too, right? Ultimate Salt Star! It wasn't enough for that giant body." he realized after Oars swallowed all three salt balls with no reaction.

"Heavy Gong!" Chopper turned into his Heavy Point when Oars punched the building he, Usopp and Robin were standing on, causing all three to fall to the ground and knocking them unconscious.

"Aniki..." Sasha coughed.

"I don't know any of you guys." Oars declared. "I'm Moria-sama's underling, Oars! One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..." he started counting. "Huh?" he scratched his head. "There's some irrelevant ones mixed in." he noticed Brook and Usopp. "Which means that Straw Hat guy from before, the orange-woman the the flashy hero. There members are missing. Where are they?" he wondered and lumbered off to find the missing three.

"Everyone done faking?" Sasha joked, after Oars was out of earshot. "Wow, this guy actually make aniki look smart." she snarked as the group watched Oars search.

"What a troublesome monster." Franky snorted.

"Both power and speed are off the charts." Zoro added.

"What's his name again?" Sanji asked, the group prepared to confront Oars again.

"I think was, roast?" Zoro suggested.

"It's Oars." Robin corrected.

"Oi, Oars!" Sanji called out. "If you're Luffy's shadow, you know not to underestimate your crew's true potential!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	119. Arc 9: The Real Fight Begins!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 117 out, this is Chapter 118 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 118: Arc 9: The Real Fight Begins! Oars vs. The Straw Hat Crew

* * *

"You sure are tough, mini pirates." Oars chuckled.

"I have a proposal, but what do you guys think about throwing him down once?" Zoro asked.

"I see." Sanji grinned. "Now that would e very satisfying, I think."

"Throw him down?" Usopp echoed. "You mean this big thing?"

"But to be able to move like Luffy with this size sure is terrifying." Zoro admitted.

"But he doesn't look like a pirate king." Robin pointed out.

"The question is how to proceed." Franky mused. "I have more than enough strategies."

"There must be a weak point." Chopper frowned.

"A big fish is to be weakened step by step, but..." Sanji added.

"Br crushed!" Oars declared.

"He's coming!" Zoro warned.

"Gomu Gomu no Buttplant!" Oars jumped up and landed on the ground on his backside.

"Scatter!" Franky shouted, the shockwave scattering the group.

"Franky, he's after you!" Zoro shouted.

"Gomu Gomu no Scythe!" Oars tried to take down Franky with a hooked hand, only to have the cyborg dodge the attack.

"Damn it!" Franky cursed. "If this is how you want it, I'll show you our united strength as a whole." dropping his second set of 'Heavy Nunchunks', he ran over to Usopp and Chopper. "Guys, let's do it! Tactics 15! Zoro, Curly, standby!"

"Hold it for a second, Franky!" Chopper gaped from on top of Franky's head. "'Left Arm' hasn't docked yet!"

"What are you doing, Nico Robin?" Franky exclaimed. "Just dock to my left arm, quick!"

"No way." Robin objected flat out. "It's embarrassing as a human being."

"You can't do it?" even Oars was shocked. "The docking."

"Why the heck are you shocked about it?" Sanji asked.

"Damn it, and I got all excited." Oars whined. "Just do it. Docking." he scattered the formation with a punch.

"Don't ever do that again." Robin warned. "That docking."

"Franky, I'm gonna borrow this big thing." Zoro stabbed his swords into Franky's 'Heavy Nunchunks'.

"Damn him!" Sanji glared. "I need to go rescue Nami-san as fast as possible. Take this for now." he kicked up a stone slab and sent it flying onto Oars' head.

"Robin, when I hit his left arm, get a hold of it." Zoro ran past.

"Understood." Robin readied herself.

"Over here, Luffy monster!" Sanji led Oars to chase him.

"You..." Oars growled. "Despite being tiny... Gomu Gomu no..."

"Now, Usopp!" Sanji gave the cue.

"Take this!" Usopp fired his shot. "Ultimate Special: Oil Star Three Shots!" his bullets broke when they hit Oars' hand, releasing the oil and causing Oars to slip.

"Oi, Curly, send me flying!" Zoro shouted. "If you can't, that's fine." he mocked.

"You wish, idiot." Sanji retorted. "Armée de L'Air Power Shoot!" he sent Zoro flying towards Oars.

"Dai Gekken!" Zoro slammed the 'Heavy Nunchunks' onto Oars' left arm.

"Cien Fleur: Big Tree!" Robin extended the column of hands upwards.

"Ex-quip: Hydromancer Robe!" Sasha summoned her water-manipulation cloth. "Restraining Chains!" she spouted chains made entirely of water along Oars' arms.

"Double Clutch!" both females bent Oars' arms to his back.

"Take a look!" Franky was on a roll. "At this super-improvised airspace stair building. Frank Skywalk!" with Chopper carrying the wooden planks, Franky quickly built up a series of stairs up towards Oars. "But the lifespan of this walkway is short. Let's finish up quickly, Chopper."

"Super Frapper Gong!" both males slammed two punches into Oars' cheek.

"No matter how big his size, a body's weak point is the same." Chopper stated. "When the jaw shakes, the brain will too."

"The last support for your body is that leg of yours." Sanji added. "Luffy monster. Anti-Manner Kick Course!" he aimed his foot at Oars' ankle and slammed straight into it. "Collapse!" he dove his foot deeper.

"Now fall over, monster." Zoro grinned as Oars started toppling.

"Now to flush aniki's shadow out." Sasha declared. "Tidal Force..." she started channeling her ocean-manipulation abilities as a sphere of seawater formed between her hands. "Ocean Submerge Sphere!" she launched the ocean-water orb at Oars.

"That's one down." Sanji smirked.

"Yup, figured he's too big for that to work." Sasha muttered, seeing her attack had no effect on Oars.

"You bastards!" the upside down Oars growled. "Now I'm pissed! I'll destroy you all! You guys better prepare yourselves. I'm gonna flatten the lot of you. Don't think there'll a bone bone left in your body."

"Here he comes." Sanji warned.

"I can't move." Oars realized. "My horns! My horns are stuck in the ground."

With unison evil grins/smirks, the crew continued pummeling Oars.

"Stop that already!" the now freed Oars roared.

"Retreat!" Usopp shouted, the group pulling a hasty retreat.

"Whose bright idea was it?" Sasha shouted.

"These guys are like demons." Oars remarked.

"No good." Sanji skidded to a stop. "Even if you throw him over."

"We're back to the starting point." Robin added.

"Well, what to do next?" Zoro asked.

"To defeat that monster, it's really gotta be..." Franky started. "Tactics 15!"

"Rejected!" Sasha stood firm.

"Standby, you guys!" left with no choice, Franky turned to Usopp and Chopper. "Pirates Docking 3! Hey, Curly!" with Usopp and Chopper in place, he ran towards Sanji. "Your hand, no, not that. Lend us your feet."

"I like that spirit." Sanji grinned. "Armée de L'Air Robo Shoot!" he sent the trio flying towards Oars.

"Pirates Robo-Attack!" the trio landed on Oars' head.

"That's how they gonna attack?" Zoro was not impressed as he watched Franky stomp on Oars' head.

"It's rather plain, don't you think?" Robin supplied.

"Rather than plain..." Sasha sweatdropped. "It's rather... un-intimidating."

"Get off there!" Oars glared at the three on his head.

"So, you're gonna be the Pirate King, huh?" Usopp mocked. "That's what you're always babbling about. But you're so huge, you'd sink any ship you boarded. Didn't we knock you out a second ago? Who's supposed to the scary one? You cute little baby."

"Who's a cute little baby?" Oars demanded. "You mini pirates." he raised a hand to punch the trio, only to miss when they jumped off.

"How's that?" Franky taunted. "How does it feel to punch yourself in the forehead?"

"Like I'd fall down!" Oars steadied himself.

"There's plenty of things we can try." Zoro reminded.

"Wait, Zoro." Usopp voiced. "It seems that he hasn't completely lost the Luffy part of him. Don't you think that back then, he reacted just like Luffy would have?" he asked, recalling Oars' disappointment at the failed docking earlier.

"So, what are you planning?" Franky inquired.

"Which means Luffy's weakness is at the same time this guy's weakness." Usopp grinned. "Whoa, look! A huge piece of meat!" he pointed.

"It's true!" Chopper added. "Looks tasty!"

"Meat Crusher!" Franky slammed his 'Heavy Nunchunks' onto the back of Oars' left knee. Zoro, on the other hand, had attack Oars' right knee.

"Does bringing him to his knees count as a down?" Zoro asked as Oars knelt forward.

"Even if there were rules, I don't think he would follow them." Franky replied.

"How humiliating..." Oars muttered.

"We won't lose." Franky declared. "Not before Straw Hat beats up Moria. Hurry and get the shadows, Straw Hat!"

"Why do we have to wait for that?" Zoro inquired "We just have to defeat him. A fight is not over until it's won."

"If you don't want this, run." Sanji stepped forward. "I don't plan on waiting for Luff, either."

"Even if a dinosaur stepped on it, it wouldn't bend." Zoro drew out Shusui, the replacement for Yubashiri which had been shattered during the fight against Kaku. "It's said that this black blade's greatest characteristic is its hardness. Since I've finally obtained the power of the first-rate sword, Shusui, I'll have to use this chance to test it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	120. Arc 9: Oars & Moria! The Deadly Combo!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 118 out, this is Chapter 119 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 119: Arc 9: Oars + Moria! The Most Heinous Combination of Brains and Brawn

* * *

"Zoro, we should buy Luffy some time for now so that he can defeat Moria." Usopp suggested.

"I finally got my hands on this black blade, Shusui." Zoro ignored him. "There is no way I'm not gonna test it out on this big monster in front of me. Oars! Let's start. I'm your opponent." dodging Oars' punch, he sliced through the flying rock. "Now, after comparing it again, it seems a bit heavier than Yubashiri; Black Lade Shusui. With it's weight, I can..." he sidestepped Oars' next punch. "Santoryu: 108 Pound Phoenix!" he sent his air projectiles flying towards Oars who deflected the attack. "Shusui's slash sucked in the other two slashes and turned it into one attack." he realized. "But there is too much wasted energy at the edge of the cut. I suppose it's proof that I haven't mastered how to use it yet. The destructive power went up tremendously, but this one seems to be a wild blade also. What a nice present, swordsman Ryuma."

"You're pretty good." Oars admitted. "That attack seems to cut very well. Bastard! I'll trample you dead."

"I have to get him even more off-guard or I won't hit him." Zoro was dodging Oars' foot stomps. Just before Oars stomped his foot down, he rushed forward, forcing Oars off-balance by striking his ankle. " Santoryu: 108 Pound..." he prepared his attack.

"Just get crushed!" Oars declared, falling in Zoro's direction. "I bet he's done for now." he taunted, not knowing that Zoro had used the dust cloud as a smokescreen to hide. "He's not here." he saw the empty crater. "Where did he go?"

" Santoryu: 108 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro fired off his attack at Oars' head. "He got away again." he hissed. "Damn monster."

"Zoro, don't overdo it." Usopp warned, the swordsman returning to the group. "Even if you manage to take him down, we only get back one shadow: Luffy's! We don't even have a clue as to where yours or Sanji's shadows are. But I Luffy defeats Moria, we'll get back everyone's shadow all at once. There is no need for you to get injured against an immortal giant zombie. Let's trust Luffy and focus on buying him some time."

"I have enough trust in him, but even Luffy was weak points." Zoro reminded. "It's deceiving techniques; invisible man, spirit girl, master of shadows: all of them on this island have abilities to deceive people. I wonder if they would even fight Luffy face to face."

"You have a valid argument." Robin agreed.

"If Luffy got tricked and the sun rises, him, me and the cook, all three of us won't be able to fight properly." Zoro rationalized. "In this situation, if we get Luffy back to normal before sunrise, it'll all work out somehow."

"Around half an hour before sunrise, I'd say, but with all the thick mist in this ocean, the places where the sunlight comes through are limited." Franky predicted, looking at the sky.

"So, it's morning already." Sanji surmised. "The mist is our only hope, with the sun about to rise. Honestly, I feel the danger of being eliminated."

"Huh, I found them." Oars stated, once the dust cloud settled.

"What's with this shaking?" Sanji asked as the entire island started quaking.

"The mist..." Franky gaped as the fog cleared. "This is the worst."

"And we have to take care of Oars in this bad situation." Usopp added.

"Not planned, but what a beautiful night sky." Moria chuckled, drawing back the covers of the cockpit modeled in Oars' stomach.

"It's Moria!" Usopp stammered.

"Dawn is near, but is it okay for you guys to waste time here?" Moria mocked.

"Why are you here?" Usopp asked. "Where the heck is Luffy?"

"I can hear my master's voice." Oars looked around.

"Wait a sec, Usopp." Sanji voiced. "Where the heck did you see Moria?"

"He's here!" Usopp pointed. "Look there! The stomach! Inside Oars' stomach."

"That damn Hogback..." Chopper cursed, knowing who had modified Oars. "Is this also his..."

"Why is Moria in a place like that?" Robin asked.

"This is getting from weird to seriously creepy." Sasha muttered.

"Here he is." Oars peered down. "A cockpit? Is my stomach a cockpit?"

"Oars, cut it out now." Moria chided. "Don't get overexcited. Now, I'll give you guys the chance to fight me." he addressed the Straw Hat crew. "If you defeat me, you can free all the shadows at once. Bring it all at once. But if you can't manage to defeat Oars, you won't be able to drag me out."

"We need to defeat Moria to purify Oars." Chopper related. "But now that Moria is in Oars."

"It's gotten easier what the target is after all." Sanji shrugged.

"Usopp, if a small amount don't work, go find tons of salt." Zoro instructed. "We gotta purify Oars that way. We'll try to weaken him as much as we can."

"I'll get it!" Usopp took off.

"Seem like you got all pumped up but, salt, huh?" Moria snorted. "Oars, crush the walkway to the mansion along with that long nose. Prevent him from reaching the mansion."

"Usopp!" Zoro shouted a warning, the sniper screamed in horror as Oars' fist closed in on him and smashed into the passageway.

"This is bad." Sanji cursed. "With Moria in him, Oars even have brains now."

"He's alright!" Brook called out, said skeleton jumping in with a huge bag of salt in hand and Usopp over his shoulder. "I thought you guys need a lot of salt, so I've brought some."

"Brook, can you even move?" Franky asked.

"I truly was heavily injured." Brook admitted. "Dragging my body all the way to the kitchen in search of salt. There I found milk and drank it."

"Well, either way, we've got tons of salt now." Sanji stated. "The walkway to the kitchen is destroyed, making Brook's salt is our last hope."

"There's no time left." Zoro reminded. "We've got to fight. We throw the salt in that monster's mouth before sunrise, then beat up Moria and it's our win."

"But to think there's a cockpit." Franky noted. "It's still a body, you know."

"Be grateful that I have joined the front-line of the battle." Moria chuckled. "And be careful enough during the fight. I'm not just an ordinary passenger. I'll be your worst nightmare."

"First move wins the battle." Usopp declared, the others having split up. "The last one seems to have been too small. Franky, it's all yours! Ultimate Special: Oil Star! Transformation!" he grinned after Franky ignited the oil pellet with his 'Fresh Fire'. "Supersize Firebird Star!"

"Hot!" Oars whined as the flame bird hit him.

"Embarrassing." Moria scolded. "Don't whine, Oars. Feeling burns and pain in general are illusions from when you were still human. Against you zombies, that won't work. Calm down and put the fire out."

In Heavy Point, Chopper boosted Zoro up into the air.

"Santoryu: Great Buddha Cut!" Zoro sliced the still intact building into portions.

"Jenga Cannon!" Sanji sent a portion of the stone wall flying into Oars' stomach with a kick. "And here!" he sent five more pieces flying into Oars.

"Veinte Fleur!" Robin extended her replicated arms and pulled Brook back as the five stone blocks came flying their way after Oars dodged the stone slabs.

Franky's 'Weapons Left' shot out the flying stone blocks.

"My new weapon: Kuwagata..." Usopp panted as he pulled the sling back. "Ultimate Iron Man Comet!" he launched Franky at Oars.

"I'll rip open a hole!" Franky flew towards Moria. "Eat this, Moria!"

Oars ducked to avoid the machine gun.

"I sometime forget his Luffy after all." Zoro realized.

"Franky!" Usopp cried out when Oars punched Franky into a wall.

"Water Lock!" Sasha managed to pull the cyborg back to them.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" Nami sent her lightning down at Oars.

"Who did this?" Moria demanded. "What did you do?"

"The Clima-Tact!" Sanji recognized the attack after Oars was brought down to his knees. "Is Nami-san alright? Thank god!" he wailed in relief when he spotted Nami on the broke bridge.

"Woman!" Oars stood back up.

"Doing such a foolish thing." Moria retorted. "Oars show her your real strength."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Oars stretched his arm out and demolished the bridge.

"Water Lock!" Sasha's water bubble instantly manifested and brought Nami to the group.

"It stretched?" Chopper was shocked. "How?"

"What a surprise." Robin noted.

"Something bad just happened." Zoro hissed.

"Why the hell did his arms stretch?" Sanji wondered. "There's only one rubber man in this world, right?"

"Moria..." Zoro frowned. "He must have done something."

"Gomu Gomu no Whip!" Oars stretched out his leg, crashing the debris on the ground.

"Like this, he's a real monster version of Luffy." Sanji growled, jumping to dodge the attack.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	121. Arc 9: The End of the Nightmare!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 119 out, this is Chapter 120 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 120: Arc 9: The End of the Nightmare!

* * *

"This is your nightmare, the Kage Kage Fruit's power." Moria bragged. "Shadow Revolution! A shadow follow the form of the substance it reflects. That is natural. The substance and the shadow must always hold the same shape. This is undeniable truth. But now, Oars' shadow, which should be controlled by Oars' movements, has been invaded by mine and is being controlled. Do you know what that means? I can change Oars' shape at my will. But the substance and the shadow must always be shaped the same. But now, the shadow isn't reflecting the substance, but the substance is reflecting the shadow. This is the Shadow Revolution."

"Basically, he's reversed the laws of nature, and when Moria stretches Oars' shadow, Oars' body stretches too." Chopper summarized.

"So Oars hasn't actually turned into a rubber man." Sanji concluded. "But rather, his form is being controlled? Just spare me already."

"Yeah, we won't be able to close in on him like this." Zoro agreed.

"This is more flexible than rubber." Moria boasted. "If I make his shadow a circle, Oars become round as well." he turned Oars into a sphere as demonstration. "Oars Ball! Take this!" he had Oars rolled towards the Straw Hats.

"Oi, stop this, Master!" Oars scolded, stopping. "Don't push yourself into my fight."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to do it." Moria chuckled. "I'll support you until it's over. Now Oars, crush them all, one by one."

"Anyway, where's Luffy?" Nami asked.

"He was tricked by Moria and ran off somewhere." Usopp replied. "He couldn't have been defeated, though."

"Raikotsuken: Gavotte Bond en Avant!" after being launched into Nami's 'Dark Cloud Tempo' via Usopp's Kuwagata and using Robin's 'Slalom Vine' to gain momentum, Brook shot through Oars' right arm. "Mission... accomplished..." the still crackling skeleton muttered, crashing into a nearby building.

"Nitoryu: Nigiri Toro!" Zoro's upward slashes forced Oars backwards.

"You..." Oars growled. "But first," he turned to Brook. "I''ll finish off this skeleton. Gomu Gomu no Ono!" he slammed his leg down on the building Brook was stuck into.

"Water Lock!" Sasha caught the falling skeleton in her water bubble and moved him back to the group.

"Ultimate Atlas Comet!" Usopp fired off four bullets at Oars who blocked it with his arm.

"No effect!" Oars declared. "You're next. Nose guy! Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! It doesn't stretch!" he whined, when his arms remained the same. "Why?"

"Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Manos!" Robin had used her extended arms to lock Moria in place.

"What's with these hands?" Moria gasped.

"Robin, hold him down." Sasha requested.

"Of course!" Robin nodded. "Hold!" she tightened her grip on Moria.

"Drowning Bubble!" Sasha manifested a water bubble around Moria's head and sealed it shut, leaving Moria unable to breathe.

"Brick Bat..." gasping for air, Moria summoned his shadow.

"Spike Geyser!" Sasha reached out her other arm, sending a wave of seawater spikes at the shadow bats flying towards Robin and dissolving the bats. "Imploding Water Wave!" her next massive seawater wave dissolved the Doppelman that had hid in Oars' shadow. "It's over, Moria." she stated plainly. "Without the Doppelman, you cannot swap places with him. Guys, can I leave that huge lump to you?" she asked, pointing to Oars. "I need to concentrate on drowning that guy." she glared at the flailing Moria.

"Okay..." Nami blinked as Sasha focused on Moria.

"Hey, Sanji, Zoro!" Chopper, in Heavy Point, hollered from Oars' shoulder. "I was searching for the cause of Oars dying years ago. Aim for his right arm! This isn't Oars' original arm. He's been fixed up well by Hogback but the joints show signs of severe frostbite. I can't be sure of it, but the cause of his death years ago was most likely freezing. Even a monster like him is no match against nature. He died wandering a country of ice. And the reason why is, 500 years ago Oars probably wasn't wearing anything either."

"I'm not going to lose to an idiot like that!" Zoro and Sanji snapped.

"Zombies don't feel pain, but they still take damage." Chopper explained. "He's affected by all out attacks so far, too. If we manage to immobilize this arm, his attack power will half. So just aim here."

"What are you babbling about, standing on my shoulder?" Oars spotted Chopper and slammed a fist at the reindeer. "Not there?" he blinked when he lifted his hand and found Chopper missing.

"That punch is also inflicting damage to your body, even though, you as a zombie, don't feel a thing." Chopper voiced. "Since I'm small, your fist is full of places to crawl into." he crawled out of Oars' fist, in Brain Point. "Rumble!" He bit down on a Rumble Ball. "Jumping Point!" he shot out of the fist. "Arm Point!"

"Chopper!" Sanji ran up Oars' arm. "Nice dodging! I'll lend you a hand! Armée de L'Air: Kokutei Roseo Shoot!" he propelled Chopper towards Oars' arm and allowing the reindeer to land a hit on Oars' arm.

"You bastard!" Oars growled. "How many times are you gonna attack the same place? It doesn't change the fact that it won't work."

"You'll see." Chopper glared. "Pain is a signal to protect the body, so not feeling it doesn't make you stronger at all."

"Just shut up!" Oars jumped into the air.

"Watch out, you two!" Zoro warned. "Get out of the way somehow!"

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Oars fired off his rapid-fire punches as the falling duo. "Only four left..." he observed.

"Usopp, I'll make an opening." Zoro informed. "Do your job."

"Gotcha!" Usopp nodded and took off as Zoro dashed towards Oars.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Oars readied his punch, only to have Zoro dodge the attack.

"Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!" Zoro readied his attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Kane!" Oars' headbutt slammed Zoro into a building.

Dropping to the ground to avoid Oars' punch, Zoro was forced to jump to dodge Oars' punches. "Because of his relentless attacks, I can't fight back." the swordsman muttered. "Hey, monster. I'd love play with you a little longer, but dawn is near. I'll be ending this soon. I'm bad at giving up, so, bring it on, monster. I'll cut you down."

"Gomu Gomu no..." Oars jumped into the air. "Pistol!"

"Ichi Gorilla!" Zoro pumped up his arms. "Ni Gorilla! Santoryu: Nigori-Zake!" he blocked the punch and swatted the fist aside.

"I can't move!" Oars found himself stuck.

"Santoryu: Yasha Garasu!" Zoro rolled up Oars' arm, leaving numerous cuts at his wake.

"My right arm again?" Oars complained. "Again and again... I told you, it won't work. Stupid little man." he glared when Zoro jumped to dodge his punch. Jumping up, he then kneed the swordsman into a building. "It's my victory."

"Hey, Oars!" Usopp shouted. "Look over here!" he launched Brook's salt bags into Oars' mouth. "Luffy's shadow is coming out!" he grinned when Luffy's shadow fled from Oar's mouth.

In Oars' cockpit, the unconscious Moria was slumped on the chair he was sitting on.

"Well, Moria's quite difficult to drown." Sasha admitted. "And to really make sure this is done with," she summoned the 'Heart of the Ocean' katana. Jumping into the cockpit after Oars fell over, she walked towards Moria and stabbed the blade into his body, removing the Kage Kage Fruit from the Warlord's body. "Nami, keep this in storage." she tossed the extracted Devil Fruit to the navigator.

With Moria's Kage Kage Fruit taken out, the Warlord could no longer maintain the captive shadows and all at once, every single shadow flew out of their zombies' bodies and back to their original owners.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	122. Arc 9: Kuma's Paw-Paw Power!

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 120 out, this is Chapter 121 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, patriotic-retainer Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 121: Arc 9: It Repels Everything! Kuma's Paw-Paw Power!

* * *

"My shadow..." Nightmare Luffy looked up at the ground. "Came back..."

"Aniki, what happened to you?" Sasha turned to her shadow-stuffed brother. "On the other hand, I don't want know."

"Nightmare Luffy?" Nami echoed after Lola's pirate group explained.

"So basically, you people gathered 100 shadows and made Luffy like that?" Usopp asked.

"But, he has only 2 to 3 minutes of that power left." Lola informed.

"Which would be rather redundant, seeing how Moria's already defeated." Sasha pointed out. "Tidal Wave!" she flushed the shadows out of Luffy.

* * *

"It's sunlight!" Lola's joyous crew cheered once dawn shone on them, every single shadow that was stolen had been returned. "We ain't afraid of the sunlight anymore!"

"Looks like everyone over there is alright." Chopper noted, the backlash of the shadows exiting Luffy had knocked the rubber man out.

"Don't you think Luffy's new fighting styles are a bit too harmful for his body?" Usopp queried, recalling Luffy's 'Gear Second' and 'Gear Third' back on Enies Lobby. "I'm worried. If there's gonna be stronger enemies than this from now on, he's gonna keep using these. If we don't pull ourselves together soon..."

"You're right." Nami agreed.

"A zombie!" Usopp exclaimed when Spoil appeared behind him.

"Nah, I'm just an old man with a big wound." Spoil assured.

"Aren't you the old man we met at the cemetery?" Sanji recognized Spoil.

"Unbelievable..." Spoil remarked. "To think we'd see a day where we can walk under the sun again. Thank you. I don't know how we can repay you.

"Oi, old man Spoil!" Lola waved.

"You guys." Spoil greeted. "So you're all safe?"

"Oh yeah, you guys." Lola turned to the Straw Hats. "I think we're long due for some thanks. Thank you, you guys. Every member of the Thriller Bark victims will never forget this." the entire group knelt before the Straw Hats.

"More importantly, one of you may marry me." Lola offered.

"NO!" Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky and Brook chorused in unison.

"Even if you thank us, Luffy already told you, old man." Zoro sighed. "We only fight on our own terms. You guys were just rescued as a bonus."

"What the hell are you saying?" Nami snapped, giving the swordsman a slap across the face. "Just as somebody _finally_ thanks us!"

"How about we show you Moria's treasure?" one of the Risky Brothers offered.

"Well now, if you insist..." Nami grinned. "That's right! I..." she recalled Bartholomew Kuma. "Forgot something really important. I completely forgot... about his presence. It's really serious." she informed the crew.

"I see." a voice sounded from on top of a broken wall. "So my greatest fears have become reality?"

"So it will seem." Kuma replied the Den Den Mushi.

"He's here..." Nami stammered. "Guys... calm down and listen to me. During the fight with Moria and the others, I forgot to tell you, but on this island, there's another one... a Warlord!"

"What'd you just say?" Usopp was shocked. "That's...!" he turned to Kuma.

"A Warlord?" the others echoed.

"There's no way..." Usopp stuttered.

"Why are there two Warlords on the same island?" Chopper asked.

"Just when we finally settled on Crocodile's successor, it's not good to lose another Warlord." the voice on the other end of Kuma's Den Den Mushi, which sounded suspiciously like Sengoku, reminded. "Is he still breathing, even in the faintest?"

"Who knows." Kuma replied.

"As long as he is still alive, we will wait for his recovery and hope for him to remain in his position was Warlord." Sengoku stated. "We'll follow up until such time. The dignity of the Warlords would be lost if we were to lose them so easily. This news must no reach anyone else. These guys are a problem."

"That's right..." Lola recognized Kuma. "That gigantic body, not even inferior to Moria's... the pirate called 'The Tyrant', Bartholomew Kuma!"

"Do you comprehend what I'm saying?" Sengoku insisted. "We cannot afford to let anyone else know of Moria's defeat. This is a direct order from the World Government: including the Straw Hat crew, obliterate everyone on that island."

"Too easy." Kuma replied.

"No way!" Usopp panicked. "A never ending battle with the Warlords is just..."

"This is terrible, considering we just barely beat Moria." Chopper added.

"You guys stand back." Zoro stepped forward, drawing one of his swords. "I'll do this."

"Be careful." Nami warned. "He has some kind of ability. I saw him make a person disappear just with the touch of his hand. And he can change locations in an instant."

"Looks like yet another terrible bastard appeared." Franky snorted.

"That hand is dangerous..." Nami cautioned as Kuma removed his gloves.

In an instant, Kuma teleported in the midst of the Rolling Pirates.

"I see now..." Franky was stunned. "He really did change locations in an instant."

Using 'Pad Ho', Kuma took out a row of the Thriller Bark Victim's Association pirates. He then teleported backwards, facing Zoro's back. "'Devil Wind Zoro'" he addressed the swordsman. "Shall I start with you?"

"If it's a fight you want, then I won't back down." Zoro stood firm. "That would be without honor."

"You lot are pretty famous." Kuma stated. "I would seem that on Straw Hat Luffy's ship, there are quite a few skilled subordinates. You all caused quite a bit of trouble. It appears the Captain is not the only one responsible for your renown."

"Nitoryu lai: Rashomon!" Zoro released his attack, only to have Kuma dodge the assault with his speed. With his paw above the swordsman, the Warlord slammed his palm at Zoro who somersaulted back to avoid getting hit. Turning, Kuma sent another 'Pad Ho' attack at Zoro, who barely managed to dodge the paw-shaped beam.

"What's with that guy's ability?" Nami was shocked. "What are those marks he left on the rubble?"

"Sanjuroku Pound Ho!" Zoro sent his air blast at Kuma who merely deflected the attack with his paw. "So that's your ability." he realized.

"The power to deflect everything." Kuma stated. "I ate the Nikyu Nikyu Fruit; I am a Paw Man."

"I don't know if you're a Warlord, maybe he's not that tough." Franky mused, only to be proven wrong when Kuma fired a 'Pad Ho' at him and sending him flying backwards with a paw print on his chest.

"Cyborg Franky, is that all there is to your strength?" Kuma inquired.

"Perhaps he is possibly deflecting air itself." Robin concluded "A normal cannon won't hurt Franky at all."

"I call it 'Pad Ho'." Kuma explained. "By repelling air at the speed of light, I make a shockwave that can pierce through anything. Well, that's over." he rooted himself on the ground. "Tsuppari Pad Ho!" he let loose a series of 'Pad Ho' at Zoro.

"Toro Nagashi!" Zoro dodged the paw pads and closed in on Kuma who used his paws to deflect Zoro's swords.

"That's as far as you go!" Sanji jumped in, just as Kuma was about to release a 'Pad Ho' from Zoro's back and slammed a kick on Kuma's chin. "Concassé!"

"Bastard, don't butt in!" Zoro snapped, before gaping when he saw Sanji fell to the ground, holding his leg in pain.

"'Black Leg Sanji'." Kuma mused. "You must be him."

"Why the hell is he so hard?" Sanji muttered. "Is his face made of steel?"

"Fire Bird Star!" Usopp fired his bullet at Kuma.

"'Sogeking'?" Kuma turned. "What a ridiculous name." he repelled the flame bird back. "As I figured, getting rid of you all in your injured states isn't fair at all." he noted after awhile. "The Government ordered me to completely obliterate you, but..." he raised his paws and charged up his next attack, forming a giant paw-shaped air bubble between his hands before shrinking the air bubble.

"If all that air pressure were to suddenly expand, it would create a massive shockwave." Robin realized what Kuma intended to do. "It would turn into a bomb."

"I will spare your lives." Kuma declared, the compressed air bubble was between his paws. "If, in exchange, you give me the head of Straw Hat Luffy. If I return with his head, the Government will not complain."

"You're asking us to betray our nakama?" Usopp glared.

"Come, bring Straw Hat to me." Kuma instructed.

"NO WAY!" the Straw Hats declared in one voice.

"That's a shame." Kuma admitted and released the glowing paw-shaped bubble. "Ursus Shock!" the said bubble expanded outwards, the energy lash threatening to level the landscape of Thriller Bark, when suddenly, the bubble popped and vanished.

 _This girl..._ Kuma thought as Selena's Divine Haki rippled out from Sasha. _She possesses Conqueror's Haki? No, what I'm feeling is much purer than Conqueror's Haki... this Haki encompasses even that of the universe. This girl... she can't be!_

"Return to the Gorosei, Bartholomew Kuma." Sasha ordered. "And tell the Gorosei that if they want to see me, they should come here themselves. I will neither flee nor hide."

* * *

Somewhere at sea on his Marine vessel...

Garp paused in mid-bite of his rick cracker when he felt Sasha's Haki.

"Someone pissed my Sasha-chan off." the Vice Admiral muttered and stored his rice cracker packet away because he decided Coby and Helmeppo needed more training.

* * *

In the Revolutionary Army Headquarters in Baltigo...

Dragon looked up from the report he was reading and turned to the open window when he sensed the familiar shimmer of Divine Haki.

* * *

On the Moby Dick...

Ace was sparring with Vista when he felt Sasha's Divine Haki and resulting in him almost getting nicked by Vista's swords.

* * *

Somewhere deep under the ocean on the Polar Tang...

A certain 'Surgeon of Death' who was lounging at the submarine's controls, peered open his gray eyes as he felt the familiar power that had saved him in Flevance some 14 years prior.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	123. Arc 10: Arriving at the Red Line

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 121 out, this is Chapter 122 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

Wolfgirl: So yeah, your request for the Ace/Sasha/Law threesome is under consideration and I will add it if there are enough votes.

SailorStar9: (speaks into loudspeaker) To all reviewers, please kindly place a vote on whether you want a Ace/Sasha/Law threesome... (Gets cut off by a loudly wailing Garp)

Garp: (Collapses and howls like Kurosaki Isshin) My sweet, cute, lovely granddaughter is eloping with two men!

Ace: (Looks at Law) Well, seeing he's also _one_ of us, that's one point to his advantage.

Law: (Fingers Kikoku) Whatever do you mean by that, Firefirst-ya?

SailorStar9: (Twitch on forehead dancing the chacha) No fictional characters in the author's notes! Out now, guys!

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 122: Arc 10: Arriving at Halfway Through the Grand Line! The Red Line

* * *

"He has a good crew." Kuma mused after the minor incumbrance. "Just what I'd expect from your son, Dragon. This world is changing. If the girl is truly the Lost Queen, then it will be prudent for the Revolutionaries to work alongside with her."

* * *

After receiving Lola's Vivre Card, the now expanded Straw Hat crew set off from Thriller Bark.

* * *

"Those are..." Zoro looked up at the darkening sky as Thousand Sunny cruised along the ocean.

"Could it be..." Nami trailed. "Serpent Currents!" she reported, as whirlpools churned on the sea surface. "Everyone, be careful." she warned when tornado spouts erupted from the whirlpools.

"It is almost like they're alive." Zoro hissed.

"This is really bad, alright." Franky agreed.

"Sanji!" Nami shouted.

"Leave it to me, Nami-san." Sanji took the wheel. "It won't move!" he winced as the steering wheel remained stuck.

Zoro jumped and sliced through the water spout that was heading towards them.

"Weapons Left!" Franky blasted through the second tornado spout.

"What are you doing?" Zoro snapped. "Steer the ship!"

"Shut up!" Sanji retorted. "With all these waves, it's impossible to navigate properly."

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy cut through a third tornado with his fist.

Brook's sword strike took out a fourth.

"Ex-quip: Tsunami Plate!" Sasha summoned one of her ocean combat armors. "Gaiden's Blade!" she manifested a a sleek aquamarine katana and sliced through the water spout gunning for her.

"I must say I've heard of the term 'playful snakes' before." Brook admitted. "What a perfect sense of naming."

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy's rapid-fired punches dissolved three tornadoes in front of the ship.

"Star Shield!" Franky raised both shields on his arms, deflecting the two water spouts shooting at him.

"We can't keep cutting them forever." Zoro remained, the three sword fighters were still slicing up the incoming ocean spouts.

"Should we try to escape with the Coup de Burst?" Franky suggested.

"It won't work." Nami objected, looking through the binoculars. "I can't see an end to the currents. Even if we used the Coup de Burst, we wouldn't be able to escape."

"We're rising!" Luffy blinked, sitting on the figurehead of the Thousand Sunny.

"We're falling!" Franky shouted, as the water spout underneath the ship bounced them off.

"Look at that." Nami breathed, after peering through the binoculars.

"I can see it!" Luffy grinned. "It's the Red Line!"

"Sanji, ride that wave!" Nami instructed as an even larger tornado appeared before them. "Everyone, pull in the sails!" she shouted as Thousand Sunny rode up the tornado.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky activated the air cannon and blasted the ship clear of the stormy sea.

* * *

"I can't see the top!" Chopper looked up as the ship neared the red stone wall. "It's huge. So this is the Red Line?"

"But we got to be careful now." Nami cautioned. "This place is close to the 'Holy Land' of the World Government and the Navy HQ, Mariejois."

* * *

"It's the same problem we had with Sky Island." Sanji pointed out, Luffy, Robin and Brook having taken the Shark Submerge to the ocean floor to investigate.

"That's right." Nami agreed and looked at her Log Pose and saw the needle pointing downwards. "We know the direction we have to take, but we have no idea how we're gonna get there. How are we going to reach Fishman Island?"

"It's no use." Luffy reported after the Shark Submerge returned to the surface. "We can't see anything on the bottom of the sea at all. Is the Fishman Island really there?"

"The Log Pose is certainly pointing straight down, but..." Nami noted. "This is no good." she sighed. "I should have gotten some more info from Lola and the others."

"It's that thing from earlier!" Luffy exclaimed as the Sea Lapahn that had been chasing them underwater shot out of the ocean.

The Sea Lapahn then turned to the ship, its eyes widening considerably when they focused on Sasha. With a respectful bow, the ocean rabbit backed off and spat out Camie and Pappagu, both of which it had swallowed earlier on.

"A fish?" Luffy blinked as a screaming Camie came crashing onto the ship deck.

"That's a..." Robin blinked as a tail came into view.

"Oh dear." Sasha mused, Camie crash-landing on Sanji.

"We're here!" Pappagu posed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	124. Arc 10: Introducing Duval!

SailorStar9: What's up, guys? I apologize for being MIA for the last week: the reason being my laptop crushed after installing the last Windows 10 update and I had to sent it to the repair guy to reformat the OS. I got it back on Friday evening and spent the weekend re-downloading just about everything. Heck, even right now, I'm manually installing Windows 7 Service Pack 1 because auto updates aren't working. On a personal note, if your repair guys offer data recovery, then by all means, let him do it for you. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently tied at one vote apiece. Come on people, you just _can't_ leave me with a tie here!

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 123: Arc 10: Save The Takoyaki! Introducing Duval!

* * *

"What a shock!" Camie exclaimed, seeing Luffy and the rest of the crew looking intently at her. "There are so many humans here!"

"We're surprised, too." Chopper added.

"I thought I was going to be digested." Camie admitted. Thank you for saving me. I keep getting swallowed by monsters. This is probably the 20th time. I have to repay you somehow." she mused. "Oh, I know. Would you like some takoyaki?"

"Mermaid!" Sanji started gushing. "I've finally gotten to meet one of them! This is the first time I've met one! Camie, was it?"

"It's not the first time." Usopp reminded. "You met Kokoro-baa-san, didn't you?"

"Thriller Bark?" Sanji was immediately brought back to earth. "No, that wasn't scary. Not scary at all. The scariest thing we've encountered so far was..."

"Kokoro-baa-san was a mermaid?" Luffy echoed. "But she could walk, couldn't she?"

"I see." Franky realized. "You didn't know, huh? It happened when you were fighting that Lucci fellow after all."

"Imagining Kokoro-baa-san as a mermaid is for some reason really gross." Luffy grimaced.

"You are too freaking blunt!" Nami landed a punch on Luffy's cheek. "Geez, when it comes to these guys' expectations of mermaids..."

"But she seems like a cute mermaid, doesn't she?" Robin giggled.

"That's right." Luffy grabbed Pappagu. "Camie, what's this? This talking glove-like thingy."

"He did not just call a starfish a 'thingy'." Sasha sweatdropped.

"He's my pet, Pappagu." Camie replied. "He's a starfish and he's my master."

"I was taken in and for a reason." Pappagu jumped up on the railing on the second floor, a guitar in his hands.

"So, this T-shirt is of the 'Criminal' Brand and it's really popular on Fishman Island these days." Camie introduced. "Pappagu designed it. I want to become a designer, one day, too."

"But this is a relief." Nami noted, turning to Pappagu. "We were having trouble figuring out what to do. I want to ask you something."

"Nami, the takoyaki comes first!" Luffy protested.

"That's right." Camie recalled. "The takoyaki to show my gratitude. I've got to meet up with Hachi somewhere. Hello, Hachi." she pulled out a mini Den Den Mushi from her hair and dialed a number. "This is Camie. Sorry, I kinda got lost. Where are you right now?"

"That voice must be Camie, right?" Marco voiced from the other end of the line. "Do you know who you're talking to? This ain't Hachi, you know. This is Marco, from the simple-minded Marco Crew."

"Why do you people have Hachi's Den Den Mushi?" Camie demanded.

"Cause we beat that Hachi up." Marco mocked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Liar!" Camie snapped. "There's no way Hachi would lose to you guys!"

"Yeah, you have a point." Marco conceded. "Usually, we're no match for him, but this time, we have the Flying Fish Riders on our side."

"The Flying Fish Riders?" Pappagu echoed.

"Camie, you're still alright?" Hachi voiced over the Den Den Mushi. "Thank goodness. I let my guard down." he admitted. "Don't come here! I'll take out these guys and come straight back. It'll be fine."

"Y'know, Camie." Marco took over. "We're just about to sell this guy. Octopus Fishmen are pretty rare, so he should fetch quite a price. Feel free to come and save him. We're at Sabaody Archipelago, in the waters five kilometers east of Grove 44. This is where the Flying Fish Riders' base is."

"No, Camie!" Hachi objected. "Don't come here!"

"Shut up, you damn octopus!" Marco has heard silencing Hachi. "See ya." he hang up.

"Wait..." Nami blinked. "The voice of that Hachi guy we just heard over the Den Den Mushi. It seemed kinda of familiar... it's just my imagination, right?" she wondered. "There's no way..."

"Sorry, Luffy." Camie apologized. "Can we do the takoyaki later? I've got to save my friend."

"Wait Camie." Nami interjected. "I shouldn't be meddling here, but if you want to save your friend, then we can help you. And in exchange, how about you help us get to Fishman Island?"

"Well, that's settled." Sasha noted. "Do you know where they are?"

"Grove 44 is an island at the very eastern edge of the archipelago." Pappagu pointed to the map Camie pulled out. 5 kilometers from there; I guess the Flying Fish Riders' base would be about there." he shifted his arm. "Seeing how we are about here right now," he shifted to the ship's approximate position. "If we head for the Sabaody Archipelago from here, we should pass it on the way. So, let's head west. Afterwards, we can talk to the fish and figure it out."

"Yeah, that's right." Camie nodded and hopped over to the edge of the ship. "Hey!" she shouted over the railing. In response, a school of fish popped their head out of the water. "We want you to lead the way." she requested. "They said they're afraid of the Flying Fish Riders, so they won't take us all the way there." she translated the fish's answer. "But they'll show us where to go."

"But how do we follow the fish in the sea anyway?" Nami wondered and was shocked when the fishes formed an arrow in the sea.

"I'll take the helm!" Usopp took the wheel.

"Zoro." Luffy looked at the swordsman who had just finished training.

"Are we setting off?" Zoro asked. "Does it look like we can make it to Fishman Island?"

"Forget that." Luffy grinned. "Look here, this is Camie, the mermaid." he introduced the ship's new passenger. "She's real. Awesome, right?"

"A mermaid, huh?" Zoro mused. "First time I've seen one."

"We're taking a short detour to save her friend's takoyaki." Luffy explained.

"Anyway, you guys are pretty quick to offer your help." Pappagu pointed out. "But are you sure you can handle this?"

"We're strong, you know." Luffy assured.

"I should warn you, there's not just one gang of kidnappers around here." Pappagu cautioned. "There are plenty of guys on the Sabaody Archipelago. Human trading is big business around here. And seeing mermaids are particularly valuable, the Marco Crew, a gang of three fishmen have been after Camie for a while now. Hachi from the Takoyaki shop probably thought we had been kidnapped by the Marco Crew and went after them since we'd been missing for awhile, after getting eaten by that monster."

"That's probably it." Camie sighed. "Hachi is a kind, straight-forward person, after all. It's my fault."

"Hearing about this octopus named Hachi, I can't help but think of that stupid fishman." Zoro took a gulp of water.

"Usually, Hachi could beat those guys easily." Pappagu admitted. "But who'd thought the Flying Fish Riders would help them?"

"Who're they?" Franky asked.

"Another kidnapping gang who start causing a lot of trouble around these parts recently." Pappagu replied. "They say if they target you, you're doomed. Their boss, Duval, is a guy with an iron mask. Nobody really knows what he really looks like. It seems like they're looking for someone. They check every single ship that passes this area."

"We're in trouble!" Usopp shouted from the helm, after the directing fish scattered off.

"The fish said, 'We're sorry, but we can't take you any further.'" Camie translated for the guiding fish.

"They're here!" Pappagu pointed. "The Flying Fish Riders!"

"They're not in the sea, but in the air!" Camie warned.

"Damn, they're gonna attack us!" Franky cursed, the riders' bombs missing the ship.

"Here they come again!" Sanji shouted from the crow's nest.

Bombs, huh?" Zoro drew his swords.

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"72 Pound..."

Both Luffy and Zoro readied to block the attack.

"Pistol!"

"Cannon!"

Both attacks deflecting the dropped bombs.

"Be careful." Camie warned. "Once the flying fish jump out of the water, they can stay in the air for five minutes.

"What the..." Luffy was confused when the three riders retreated.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	125. Arc 10: The Fated Reunion!

SailorStar9: Well, looks like we're back on track with this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 2 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 3 votes

SailorStar9: Seems to me the threesome is winning this for the time being. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 124: Arc 10: The Fated Reunion! Save the Imprisoned Fishman

* * *

"I can see something now." Luffy noted as the ship neared their destination.

"Looks like that's the Flying Fish Riders' base." Franky noted.

"And this Hachi guy is being kept over there?" Luffy wondered.

"Hachi..." Nami mused.

"Let's hurry up and save the takoyaki." Luffy pressed.

"We got it already." Franky chided. "Just wait a minute."

"Everyone, please be careful." Camie warned. "The Marco Crew along have captured me for about 30 times."

"Seems like we've entered their territory, huh?" Franky stated. "It seems like someone built a village on top of the water."

"But why would they want to set up their base here?" Zoro asked as Thousand Sunny sailed into the dock.

"Who knows?" Sanji shrugged.

"Anyway, it sure is quiet here." Chopper pointed out.

"Forward!" Luffy declared.

"Hey, Hachi!" Camie shouted. "Are you alright?"

* * *

"Damn, it really is the Straw Hats' ship." the captured Hachi cursed, now trapped in a cage hanging above the water. "I really can't get out." he got to his feet and struggled to free himself. "In that case..." "Octo-Hachi Black!" he squirted ink out of his mouth and doused himself with the black liquid.

* * *

"It seems like someone is in that cage." Robin noted as the ship sailed closer.

"Who's that black guy?" Franky blinked.

"Move over..." Camie peered closer. "Could that be Hachi?"

"Everyone is obviously hiding in there, waiting to ambush us." Franky noted.

* * *

"I'm here, Camie." Hachi voiced as the ship closed in. "I'm okay, so you don't have to worry."

"Hachi, it really is you." Camie beamed. "You're all black!" she exclaimed. "What happened?"

"This is kinda of my fault." Hachi admitted. "Anyway, this is a trap, so hurry up and turn back. You know I'm strong, right? So it's fine. Just go."

"That voice is really familiar and then, there's the unusual silhouette." Zoro remarked. "Nami, what do you think?"

"There's something very suspicious of him." Nami pondered.

"We'll know if we talk to him, right?" Sanji reminded. "Hey, is Arlong doing alright?" he shouted.

"Arlong?" Hachi echoed. "No, him, Choo, Kuroobi and everyone else got caught by the Navy. I was the only one who escaped and I'm now living out my old dream of running a takoyaki stand."

"Arlong...?" Luffy trailed.

"Just as I thought." Sasha sighed.

"I knew it." Zoro and Nami breathed out in resignation.

"So it was you!" Luffy snapped. "You damn squid! So you're that damn squid who was with Arlong? You're that takoyaki seller, Hachi?"

"What?" Robin was confused.

"It was awhile ago." Usopp started. "But Nami's hometown was once under the control of a nasty crew of fishmen called Arlong Pirates. Nami was quite in a terrible situation herself. And that octopus was one of the top members."

"So, he's an old enemy, huh?" Franky noted.

"Hey, squid!" Luffy hollered. "Now that we know it's you, there's no way we'll save you! But..." he muttered. "Is your takoyaki really as good as I heard it was?"

"Oh, come on." Sanji chided. "Getting caught between your appetite and your reason?"

"I should have guessed where aniki's priorities lie." Sasha sweatdropped.

"How stupid." Zoro muttered.

"You mean you know Hachi?" Camie beamed. "Is he an old friend of yours?"

"He's not our friend!" Zoro glared.

"Nami..." Camie looked at the navigator.

"Sorry, Camie." Nami sighed. "We never would ave thought your friend was that guy."

"No way." Camie realized. "Then, you won't help me save him at all?"

"Camie, that's okay." Hachi assured. "Just turn back. This is a trap."

"No, I'll save you." Camie stood her ground. "Hachi, you're always saving us, after all. Pappagu!"

"Wait for us, Hachi!" the starfish declared as he and Camie jumped into the water.

"We've got you now, Camie!" the Marco Pirates that had hidden in the water popped up onto the surface, with Camie in their hands.

"I'll save you right now, Camie!" Hachi was banging his head against the cage bars.

"Fine, let's save Hachi as well." Nami relented. "Hachi isn't that bad." she defended. "Actually, he's harmless. And we promised Camie too."

"If you say so, then I guess there's no choice." Luffy decided. "Let's save the octopus as well. Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he reached out his hand and grabbed Camie by the waist. "Wait a minute!" grabbing Pappagu with the other hand, he landed on the wooden platform. "Zoro, cut the octopus' ropes and the cage."

"Straw Hat, be careful!" Hachi warned. "You've already sprung the trap! The Flying Fish Riders have you surrounded.

"You guys!" Luffy shouted to his crew. "Prepare for battle!"

* * *

"They're here!" Usopp cautioned as the Flying Fish Riders shot up into the sky from the water.

"Ex-quip!" Sasha summoned her battle armor.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	126. Arc 10: The Gaon Cannon Appears!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 124 up, this is Chapter 125 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 4 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 4 votes

SailorStar9: Well, surprise, surprise; seems to me it's yet another tie. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 125: Arc 10: Explosion! The Sunny's Super Secret Weapon: Gaon Cannon

* * *

"I got him!" Luffy settled on his target and grabbed hold on one of the flying fish hovering in the air. "My turn!" removing the rider from the vehicle, he took over the transport.

"Why am I not surprised by this?" Sasha bemoaned.

"Bombs!" Usopp gaped at the falling explosives.

Sanji reacted, kicking the dropped bombs away before they hit the ship. "Geez," the cook muttered. "If they had hit a lady with that, I wouldn't have let them live."

"Pull in the sail." Nami instructed. "It'll get in the way."

"Luffy!" Chopper shouted when the flying fish dived into the water, taking Luffy with them.

"Thank goodness it's the Hydromancer Robe I summoned." Sasha remarked and dived in after her brother. "This has to be one of the stupidest ideas you ever had, aniki." she scolded her half-drowned sibling.

"Seriously," Franky agreed. "We're in the middle of a fight, so what the heck are you thinking?"

"I'm sorry..." Luffy spat out water.

* * *

"Camie, Pappagu!" Hachi shouted, banging against the cage he was trapped in as the Marco Crew closed in on both non-fighters. Just then, the bars of the cage were cut and Hachi was freed. "You freed me from the ropes and the cage." he broke out. "Thanks Roronoa, you're a nice guy, huh?"

"It was the captain's orders, idiot." Zoro deathpanned on the wooden frame.

"You guys." Hachi glared at the Marco Crew. "You took advantage of the fact that I couldn't move and beat me up as much as you wanted. Takoyaki Punch!" he sent all three fishmen flying.

"Watch out!" Pappagu cut the reunion short when one of the Flying Fish Riders closed in on them.

Zoro jumped in, taking out the Flying Fish Rider that was about to attack the trio. "You need to watch yourselves." the swordsman cautioned. "Get back, you can just leave this to us."

* * *

Back on the ship, Usopp and Chopper were shooting down the attacking Flying Fish Riders with the cannon they brought out from the weaponry.

"A really huge guy is coming." Chopper remarked, the Flying Fish Riders initiating the Zero Plan. "And he's swinging a massive club."

"He isn't steering at all." Sanji frowned. "Don't tell me that he is just heading for a collusion? If that giant hits us at this speed, the ship won't hold. Luffy, you take care of the fish."

"Gomu Gomu no Balloon!" Luffy jumped and inflated himself, cushioning the flying fish as Sanji kicked the rider off his seat.

"Water Fang Bullet!" Sasha made use of the fact that they were surrounded by water and launched a rising water spike at the Flying Fish's stomach and sent it splashing into the ocean.

"Usopp!" Nami warned, the sniper barely managed to dodge the Flying Fish flying at him.

"Now that I think about it, there are a lot of them flying around up there." Usopp pointed out. "How many will we have to beat before it ends?"

"It is about time we reduced the number of those Flying Fish." Brook decided and jumped into the air, his violin in hand. "Lullaby Song." he sent the riders to sleep with his music. "Music is power." he announced, running across the water surface upon landing, the Flying Fish dropping into the water without their riders. "Excuse me!" he sliced the dropping fish.

"Droplet Spear!" Sasha's three spearing water streams took out three more riders.

"They're pretty good." Luffy grinned. "Looks fun." he looked up at the Flying Fish. "Here I come!" he stretched out his arms and grabbed one of the hovering Flying Fish. "I caught you. I won't forgive you if you dive again. You're asleep?" he exclaimed, spotting the snoring rider. "Wake up!" he urged, the Flying Fish then crash-landing into the roof of Duval's hut.

* * *

"Brook, you're sinking." Sasha pointed out helpfully as the two weapon fighters took out the Flying Fish Riders attacking them.

"Indeed." the skeleton agreed and jumped onto the dock. "I have reached my limit. I have a muscle cramp."

"Brook, you don't even _have_ muscles to begin with." Sasha deathpanned.

"You two are pretty enthusiastic." Zoro noted.

"Please, let me rest a while." Brook heaved.

"Zoro, your injuries back on Thriller Bark haven't fully healed, have they?" Sasha's doctor's eye caught Zoro's underlying condition.

"I won't let those fish defeat me." Zoro promised. "Don't worry about it."

"You let your guard down, Roronoa." Hachi charged at Zoro, six swords drawn. "Six Sword Style," he jumped at the Flying Fish Rider who was about to attack from the back. "Octopus Arm Danger!" he cut up the rider.

"Excuse me!" Brook cut in, diverting one of the Flying Fish Riders' spears from Hachi. Zoro came in from behind and took out the rider.

"Luffy!" Zoro blinked when the rubber man ran through a straw hut.

"Run, a big guy is coming!" Luffy warned.

"Is it the Iron Mask?" Hachi asked.

"The masked guy and a cow." Luffy replied.

"Cow?" Sasha echoed.

"Getting yourselves knocked down in droves..." Duval mocked, riding on Motobaro. "You're not just bugs, y'know? Flying Fish Riders. I don't need this base anymore as long as I can kill the Straw Hats. What a great day this is. The man whom I wanted to kill so badly that I even saw him in my dreams, is right here. I'm so grateful. I guess there is a God, huh? One day, I was suddenly thrown into the depths of Hell because of that man. Today, I'll kill you right here, even if I die myself. Pirate, Black Leg Sanji! I really want to meet you."

* * *

"Me?" Sanji blinked. "That guy wants to kill me?"

"Sanji, who's that guy?" Franky asked. "It seems like he's got some kind of grudge against you."

"Could it be something that happened at the restaurant?" Nami suggested. "Try to remember."

"If it's something from back then, I did plenty of things people might be mad at me for." Sanji mused.

* * *

"Quit playing dumb, Black Leg!" Duval snapped. "We're talking about something recent here!"

* * *

"Those are harpoons!" Usopp warned as Duval fired his harpoon launcher at the crew.

"But if it's something recent, then I'm even more confused." Sanji admitted, the crew ducking out of harm's way.

* * *

"These are my scorpion venom harpoons." Duval declared. "If they hit you, you'll be headed for the afterlife in three minutes. Know the depths of my fury." he reloaded his launcher and fired at the ship.

* * *

"I can't remember at all!" Sanji glared, kicking the harpoons away from Nami. "Who are you?"

* * *

"I saw what was underneath that mask." Luffy confessed.

"Really?" Zoro blinked. "Who is he?"

"Don't be surprised." Luffy stepped out. "You've seen him too." charging at Duval, he kicked the iron mask off to reveal Duval's face.

"Very well." Duval hissed. "Take a close look at my scarred face."

* * *

"What the..." Usopp gaped, shocked at the likeness of Duval's appearance to Sanji's bounty poster drawing.

"No way!" even Nami was astonished.

* * *

"You've _got_ to be kidding me..." Sasha muttered.

"He's..." Zoro was stunned.

"I've been waiting for this day." Duval droned. "I decided to murder you, so I set out to sea. But looking for you would be a problem." he held out Sanji's bounty poster. "After all, your wanted poster and your true face don't match. Even if the Marines or bounty hunters ran into you, they just might not notice you. No, those guys will definitely find you and say 'I found you, Black Leg Sanji!' And then, I told them, 'I don't know anyone like that! I'm not even a pirate!'"

* * *

"Quit screwing with me!" Sanji fumed.

* * *

"Hit a sore spot, huh?" Sasha sweatdropped, seeing Sanji emit a fiery aura.

"Black Leg Sanji, this is all your fault!" Duval glared. "Do you realize how frightening it was suddenly being targeted by bounty hunters? Why did I suddenly have to be chased by the Navy HQ? Why did all those big name bounty hunters suddenly start hunting me? Why?"

"Sanji?" Luffy blinked when the cook climbed ashore.

"All because you decided to become a pirate and become famous that I had to go into hiding." Duval accused. "Fearing the bounty hunters every single day. What did I do? Give me my life back!" he demanded, Sanji breaking into a run.

"Like I care!" Sanji snapped,sending a roundabout kick to Duval's face. "I'm more pissed about that wanted poster than anyone!"

"Those two look exactly like each other." Hachi noted.

"Like two peas in a pod." Zoro agreed.

"Come on, guys." Sasha chided as Brook burst out laughing.

"If you don't want to look like that wanted poster, then how about trying to change your hairstyle or your beard?" Sanji suggested. "There are plenty of things you can just change, right?"

"I could have done that?" Duval realized. "You know, Black Leg, we were running a small unknown mafia in some distant corner of this sea." he teared. "But that tranquil life suddenly received a huge shock. It's your fault that my life was ruined!"

"Those stupid accusations of yours," Sanji leapt onto the bison and closed his hand over Duval's neck. "Why did you even put Nami-san, Sasha-hime and Robin-chan in danger?"

"That ship and that crew made you a famous pirate." Duval replied. "Of course I wanted revenge on them. You guys should all die."

"Poison harpoons?" Sanji jumped out of the way of the raining spears.

"Get in formation!" Duval ordered his subordinates.

"Cut it out already, you guys." Sanji muttered.

"You came at them, huh Black Leg?" Duval smirked when Sanji kicked one of the Riders of his seat.

"Crap." Sanji cursed when the two remaining Riders came from above, a net drawn between them.

Trapping the cook in the net, the two Riders dived into the water.

"Damn, this net is made of steel." Sanji hissed.

"Now, suffer and drown!" Duval declared.

"You humans are too slow!" Hachi dashed towards the water, ahead of Luffy and Zoro. "You can't catch them! Leave this to me!"

"You fishmen don't stand a chance at catching up." Duval mocked. "The Flying Fish are the fastest animals in the sea. And the Riders riding them have air canisters, so they an stay underwater for as long as they like. That guy doesn't stand a chance."

"It's okay." Camie assured, dropping her backpack and diving in after Sanji.

"Hey, cowboy." Pappagu declared. "It seems that you forgot someone. The Flying Fish are most certainly faster than fishmen. They are in the top-class among the sea creatures. However, the creatures at the very top of that top-class are the mermen."

"I have a very bad feeling about this..." Sasha muttered, when a troop of Flying Fish Rider emerged from the water, carrying a giant anchor and moved towards the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

"Emergency Evasion: Secret Weapon!" Franky moved to the helm after instructing Usopp to head into the bow. "Chicken Voyage!"

With the Thousand Sunny's figurehead man spinning, the ship moved backwards to dodge the dropping anchor.

"Don't think dodging it is all we can do." Franky bragged, having instructed Usopp into the prow. "This ship has got more power than that." with that, the figurehead lion's mouth opened to reveal a cannon. "Gaon Cannon!"

With Usopp at the controls, the cannon blasted a powerful blue energy beam, totally demolishing the Flying Fish Rider's base and taking out the rest of the Flying Fish Riders in one shot.

* * *

"Aniki, you've got stars in your eyes..." Sasha pointed out flatly, seeing her positively impressed brother.

"Damn, he survived, huh?" Duval hissed, seeing Camie resurface with Sanji in her arms.

"It looks like your subordinates are useless now, doesn't it?" Luffy questioned.

"Then I guess you should learn how terrifying Motobaro is." Duval glared. "Up until today, I've lost count of how many fools have been impaled by his giant horns. They say his horns even manage to destroy village dams. Put him in a cage and he'll break straight out. The only reason I've been able to escape from the Navy all this time is because of this guy's horns. They call them 'Heart-smashing Horns'."

"I'll stop you." Luffy promised.

"Go, Motobaro!" Duval gave the order.

"There's no point in us fighting." Luffy stated, using two hands to stop the bison and forced the beast to back off with a burst if Conqueror's Haki.

"The cow's acting strangely, isn't he?" Zoro asked.

After rampaging fro awhile, Motobaro collapsed sideways and fainted.

 _Conqueror's Haki..._ Sasha recognized what just happened. _Just like Ace, aniki has it too._

"Why you!" Duval fumed. "Damn Straw Hat!"

"Wait a minute, Luffy." Sanji stepped in. "I'll end this stupid incident filled with pointless accusations myself. Oeil!" he started his assault on Duval with a kick to the eyes. "Nez!" the second kick was to the nose. "Joue!" kick number three was directed to the cheeks. "Bouche!" the fourth kick was to the mouth. "Dents!" a straight kick was directed to Duval's teeth. "Menton!" kick five was aimed at Duval's chin. Taking the opening, Sanji continued his rapid kicks on Duval's face. "Parage Shot!" he ended the fight with a continuous series of kicks to the rest of Duval's face. "Taste the classiness of my attack and end your misery." he glared, sending Duval crashing into a damaged building.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	127. Arc 10: Landing to Get to Fishman Island

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 125 up, this is Chapter 126 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 4 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 4 votes

SailorStar9: Well, seems to me we're stuck in yet another tie. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 126: Arc 10: Landing to Get to Fishman Island – The Sabaody Archipelago

* * *

"I've heard of extreme makeover, Sanji." Sasha remarked after the remodeled Duval left with the newly-dubbed 'Rosy Life Riders'. "But that is just ridiculous."

Sanji just shrugged and shouted over the ship's railing, "Hey, octopus, starfish and Camie-chan, if you want a break, then come up to the deck. I'll give you a cup of tea."

* * *

"That's some great tea." Hachi sipped from the tea cup.

"This is the course we're gonna take." Camie pulled out the map. "We're headed to the Sabaody Archipelago."

"We can't get to Fishman Island without going there first?" Usopp asked.

"Fishmen and mermen can just dive straight down to get back." Hachi explained. "But you're humans, so if you tried to dive down there, the pressure will kill you."

"Indeed," Franky agreed. "The submarine couldn't reach it either. How are we going to make it there?"

"Alright, pay attention." Pappagu declared. "It seems like you don't know anything. So I'll tell you a thing or two about these seas. To start with, there are actually two routes you can take to reach the New World. But only one of them is accessible for outlaws, like yourself. That's because one requires the World Government's permission for you to cross the Red Line by going over the top, through the Holy Land Mariejois at its summit. Of course, there is no way a pirate would be allowed to pass through like that."

"You mean, walking over the Red Line?" Chopper echoed. "Then, what would we do about the ship?"

"You'd have to leave the sip behind and get a new one on the other side." Pappagu replied, causing Franky to spew out his tea.

"Leave the ship behind?" the shipwright snapped.

"Yeah." Pappagu nodded. "Getting permission takes both time and money, but it's the safest way to get there. However, the passage you're taking will allow you to get through with your ship and everything. That passage is known as the Ocean-Floor Route, which goes straight by Fishman Island."

"But the Ocean-Floor Route is pretty dangerous as well." Camie took over. "There are plenty of people who are eaten, along with their ships, by sea monsters and Sea Kings."

"Wait a minute, Camie." Nami voiced. "Did you just say 'along with their ships'? What kind of ship can we use to travel on the ocean floor?"

"This ship." Camie replied. "Inside of that huge wall, circling the globe, the Red Line, there's a small hole in a certain spot. And that's where the Fishman Island is."

"Actually, it's right underneath the Holy Land Mariejois." Hachi added. "You just head about ten thousand meters down, and there it is."

"What do you mean, we're going to take this ship to the ocean floor?" Franky mused.

"We're going to get the ship coated on the island we're going to now." Camie supplied.

* * *

"Now, look ahead." Pappagu announced as Thousand Sunny sailed into the grove. "Everyone, we're here. This is the Sabaody Archipelago."

"Awesome!" Luffy gushed as the crew watched the resin bubbles float up into the sky. "There's tons of soap bubbles floating around.

"Sorry for interrupting," Robin voiced. "But is the Log Pose alright?"

"It's still pointing to Fishman Island, but won't this island cause it to change its course?" Nami referred to the Log Pose.

"You don't have to worry about that." Hachi assured. "The Sabaody Archipelago is just a lot of trees. It's doesn't have a magnetic field."

"Then, those aren't really islands." Sanji guessed, keeping the tea cups.

"Right." Hachi confirmed. "Have you ever heard of mangrove trees?"

"You mean trees with roots in the ocean that sink and merge with the tides, right?" Sanji asked.

"That's right. Hachi nodded. "Though the mangroves here never sink. The Sabaody Archipelago is the largest mangrove in the world. They call the trees here the Yarukiman Mangrove. In all, there are 79 trees and all of them are like small islands. There are towns or other structures on each one. All the islands together are known as the Sabaody Archipelago. Each of the 79 trees have a number assigned to them. The closest grove, Grove 44, is the civilian entrance, so let's take the ship closer."

"Is that a bridge?" Brook asked, seeing an overhead bridge in the distance.

"Yeah, that's how each of the islands are connected." Hachi nodded.

 _What is this feeling?_ Sasha frowned as the ship neared their destination. _Could it be... there's another 'D' on this Archipelago?_

"We're here." Hachi declared. "This is grove 41. This is where we're dropping anchor."

"I'm setting foot on it first!" Luffy jumped off.

"Everyone, don't forget the number here." Hachi reminded "Like I said earlier, all of the islands are connected via bridges. So if you remember the number, you won't get lost."

"I got on one!" Luffy grinned, jumping onto a resin bubble that had emerged from the ground.

"Those soap bubbles are really mysterious." Robin noted as Luffy jumped from one bubble to another. "How do they work?"

"The roots of these Yarukiman Mangroves secrete a unique kind of resin." Pappagu explained. "So when the trees 'breathe out', the resin is blown out as well, and forms these soap bubbles."

"Hey!" Luffy hollered from the bubble he was standing on. "I can see an amusement park over there!" he pointed. "Let's go ride the Ferris Wheel!"

"That's the Sabaody Park." Camie supplied. "How nice... riding on that is my dream."

"Don't be ridiculous." Pappagu scolded. "You can't do that, Camie."

"I know..." Camie sighed.

"They suddenly broke?" Luffy gaped when the bubbles around him started popping and it was not long before the bubble he was standing on popped as well.

"Water Lock." Sasha shook her head and encased her falling sibling in a water bubble before he hit the ground.

"By the way, Hachi, what is our goal on this island?" Nami asked. "You said something about coating for the ship earlier, didn't you?"

"We have to find a coating mechanic and have him coat your ship with this resin." Hachi explained. "Simply put, it will enable your ship to travel under the sea. I know one mechanic that is trustworthy, so I'm gonna take you to him. In exchange, I'd like you to make one promise to me." he requested. "Once we enter the city, we might run into the World Nobles walking around here."

"Who are they?" Luffy asked.

"The citizens of the Holy Land Mariejois." Robin answered.

"And what about them?" Luffy inquired.

"No matter what might happen in the city, I want you to promise that you won't lay a hand on the World Nobles." Hachi insisted. "Even if someone were to be killed, right before your very eyes, just pretend you didn't see anything."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	128. Arc 10: Sabaody's Lingering Dark History

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 126 up, this is Chapter 127 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 5 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 4 votes

SailorStar9: Well, seems to me the Ace/Sasha pair is winning. Just a remainder, no repeated votes from the same reviewer; the vote will be counted as one in the tally. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 127: Arc 10: The Archipelago's Lingering Dark History

* * *

"The World Nobles are also known as the Celestial Dragons." Hachi explained as he led the way. "They're really arrogant and wear a mask so they don't have to breathe the same air as everyone else. No matter what, don't try to oppose those guys. I need you to promise that." and there are several other things to look out for. Like I said earlier, this island is where everyone who wants to go to the New World gathers. There are plenty of big-name pirates like yourselves, and then there are Marines and bounty hunters trying to catch them. Also, if pirates are taken away by slaver traders, the law won't protect them. If you do anything to get yourselves noticed, they'll go after you instantly, do be careful. The Marines around here are not to be taken lightly. These waters are close to the Nay HQ, after all. All the bounty hunters around here are of a totally different level as well. And there's one more thing..."

"What's that?" Luffy chided. "You're too concerned about stuff. By the way.," he pointed to his forehead. "When did you get that wound?"

"Don't worry about it." Hachi assured, realizing Luffy was talking about his Sun Pirates mark. "Camie and I are not a mermaid and fishman, okay? While we are here, please pretend that we're ordinary people."

"Why?" Luffy asked.

"It's just easier like that." Hachi replied.

"We should follow the customs and culture around here, Luffy." Robin suggested.

"Robin, isn't that a shopping mall?" Nami pointed, the group having rented two bubble bikes and traveled to the high-rise residential area.

* * *

"Even though we invited her, Camie-chan wouldn't come with us." Robin noted, the three Straw Hat females having broken off from the group.

"She's seems more reserved ever since we arrived on this island." Nami agreed, pedaling the bubble bike. "What could be bothering Camie?"

"Perhaps there is some sort of bad history on this island?" Robin suggested.

"Bad history?" Nami echoed.

"Discrimination against the fishmen isn't a recent occurrence." Sasha voiced plainly. "If that's really the case, I should've tagged Camie and Hachi with Glamour Runes."

"Sasha's most probably right." Robin concurred as Nami rode them through the shopping mall's walkway after the three females stocked up. "Until just 200 years ago, that dark history was reality. Fishmen and mermen were considered normal fish and were discriminated by humans all over the world. Everyone looked down upon them."

"Those strong fishmen?" Nami recalled Arlong and his crew.

"Even the strongest creatures are rendered powerless when they're outnumbered." Sasha stated.

"And this continued until the World Government decided to lend a helping hand to Fishman Island 200 years ago." Robin added. "That's just another piece of dark history of the human race. On this Archipelago, slave-trading and selling of human lives is still acceptable. So I think, maybe the discrimination of mermen and fishmen is common here, too."

"Then, could that be the reason why Hachi and Camie had to disguise themselves on this island?" Nami asked.

"All of this..." Sasha sighed. "Shouldn't have happened... 800 years ago," her hand clutched the sapphire that held her abilities. "I was too naive, too trusting and I was betrayed."

"The three of you!" Franky shouted from the Flying Fish he was riding on. "Hurry up and get on the flying fish! That mermaid was kidnapped!"

"Kidnapped?" Nami echoed,

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	129. Arc 10: The Human Auction Begins

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 128 up, this is Chapter 129 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 5 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 5 votes

SailorStar9: Well, seems to me we have yet another tie. Just a remainder, anyone who had voted before is not allowed to vote again. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 129: Arc 10: Time Limit – The Human Auction Begins

* * *

"Like I said, why can't you give her back?" Sanji argued with the bouncer of the auction house. "I'm telling you that Camie-chan is not for sale."

"You the one who is out of line here." the bouncer retorted. "If you don't drop it soon, I can take legal countermeasures. You're disturbing our business."

"Those guys..." Franky hissed.

"What do you mean 'business', you bastard?" Sanji snapped. "Do you think I'll accept a business like this in this world?"

"A lawless pirate like you have no right to lecture me on morality." the bouncer mocked.

"Slave-trading is a worldwide taboo!" Nami reminded. "How much do you pay the Government?"

"What an ill-mannered accusation." the bouncer chided. "But I suppose you're right. When talking to the Government or Marines, it seems that 'slave-trading' is hard for them to comprehend. It's as if they have no idea that this business of our exists."

"How ridiculous..." Sanji hissed. "So the whole system is crocked, huh?"

"How can the Government tolerate this?" Nami glared.

"What do you mean by that?" Chopper demanded. "How you can do something so horrible?"

"That's how things are and there's nothing you can do about it." the bouncer grinned.

"Especially since it's the Celestial Dragons who also very actively participate in this entire trade." Sasha added. "Am I wrong?"

"This is annoying." Franky snapped. "We're sure the mermaid is in there, so let's just break her out." he readied his 'Weapons Left'.

"No!" Hachi stopped him. "There are Celestial Dragons inside! And if Camie has been brought here, then she's probably got a neck ring already."

"Then, we can't just get her out?" Chopper hissed.

"If you'd please leave then." the bouncer shrugged.

"Then, it's decided huh, Nami?" Sasha sighed.

"Yeah." the navigator agreed. "If we can't hurt them, then we'll just play by their rules and get Camie back." she told the others.

* * *

"Chief, I think that's the Straw Hat crew." Heat informed Kidd as Sasha and the others entered the auction house.

"The Straw Hats' captain isn't here." Kidd noted. "I was hoping to see just how dumb he was for myself."

 _This feeling I'm getting..._ Sasha mused. _The 'D'... is here!_

"Well then, next up is Entry Number 14." Disco announced onstage. "This item is a human female. Of course, she can do chores and she is skilled in many different games, from trump to chess and as such, she should be quite capable of keeping you entertained. We'll start from 600 thousand Beli."

"700 thousand Beli." one offer was placed.

"900 thousand Beli." the price was raised.

"One million 20 thousand." the price was raised even higher.

"One million 50 thousand." the price went up.

"Two million." the price was jerked up.

"Damn these guys." Sanji hissed.

"Such a disgrace would never have happened 800 years ago." Sasha's killing intent was raising.

"Three million." the price went even higher.

"Number 51 offers 3 million Beli." Disco declared. "Anyone else? Anyone? Sold to Number 51 for million Beli." he closed the deal.

"Is this what will happen to Camie?" Pappagu asked as the servant girl was led off.

"We'll definitely get her back." Nami promised.

"But how will we do that in this situation?" Franky asked.

"We've got loads of treasure stored on the ship." Nami replied. "It's at least 200 million in all. What's the going price for a mermaid?"

"If you have that much, then it should be enough, but I can't repay that." Hachi argued.

"What. Hachi?" Nami chided. "Are you Camie's guardian or something? If it's to get our friend back, then I don't care how much we have to pay. You guys don't have any complaints, right?"

"Of course not, this isn't about the money." Chopper agreed.

"Now things are heating up on this Grand Human Auction/" Disco continued. "Our next entry is an instant purchase, for sure. Entry Number 15 is a knockout female slave. Please observe the miraculous proportions of this 20 year old dancer, Pascia. She's one of today's big draws. Her marvelous dancing figures is sure to impress even the heavens."

"800 thousand." the bid was on.

"One million!" the price was raised.

"One million 50 thousand!" the price went up.

"Three million!" the price was jerked up.

"We'll definitely save her." Pappagu swore. "I won't let these guys sell Camie."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	130. Arc 10: Face Off! Roswald Vs Selena!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 128 up, this is Chapter 129 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 6 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 5 votes

SailorStar9: Well, seems to me the Ace/Sasha pair is currently in the lead. Just a remainder, anyone who had voted before is not allowed to vote again. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 129: Arc 10: Major Panic! Roswald And Selena Face Off!

* * *

"Entry Number 15," Disco was totally in his element. "The beautiful dancer Pascia. With a splendid starting bid of 800 thousand Beli, the bid has risen to an amazing 7 million 200 thousand Beli.

* * *

"We have finally arrived." Saint Charloss got down from his human steed, having arrived outside the auction house.

* * *

"Things are heating up now." Disco announced. "What will be the next item up for bid?

"Good, the auction is still going." Saint Charloss beamed, entering the auction house. "This one is truly useless." he glared at the slave. "Why you..." he stomped repeatedly on his slave. "Have this one sold off too." he instructed. "I don't want him anymore."

"A Celestial Dragon..." Chopper cast a side look.

"Another one showed up." Nami muttered.

"Those guys that can call an admiral from the Navy if we attack them, huh?" Sanji mused.

"I would like a mermaid." Saint Charloss declared. "Aren't they going to sell one today?"

"On my, Saint Charloss!" one of the auction house's ushers was on his knees.

"Hurry and take me to my seat." Saint Charloss ordered.

"So you are finally here, Big Brother Charloss?" Saint Shalulia turned to face her sibling.

"It seems we're ready." Disco declared once the next bid item was brought onstage. "Entry Number 16 is... can you believe it? A pirate captain! Take a good look at him. A wanted man with a bounty of 17 million Beli. His name is Lacuba! He is a pirate famous for his delicate, intricate planning. His well built body is also worthy of note. He makes an excellent transport, hard worker or sandbag. A practical choice if I ever saw one. Now then...!" he trailed off when Lacuba collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. "Hurry up and pull the curtains!" he told his workers.

"What just happened?" Nami asked once the curtains were drawn shut.

"He bit his tongue." Sanji replied. "He decided that he didn't want to live his life as a slave and figured it would be better to just die right now. I suppose that's actually a logical choice."

"Well then, about Number 16," Disco announced after Lacuba was pulled off for treatment. "However everyone, the next item we're going to bring out now is a super-deluxe item." the spotlights were turned on and Camie was wheeled on in a spherical fish tank. "Countless people have tried to capture one, please look at this silhouette. An introduction should not be necessary. Just look with your own eyes. Have a good look at this! Straight from Fishman Island, Camie the mermaid!"

"Alright, we're gonna take her back." Nami readied the bid card. "We've got 200 million, after all."

"Finally, a mermaid!" Saint Charloss gushed. "They're selling a mermaid!"

"It's been a while since we last had a mermaid here." Disco silenced the approving roars. "I'm sure everyone here wants to buy it. How much are you willing to pay? Let us begin. First, let's start with..."

"Five hundred million!" Saint Charloss cut Disco off. "I buy it for 500 million Beli!"

"You've gone and wasted our money again."Saint Roswald chided. "You already have piranhas in your fish tank, do you not?"

"I'd like to see them try and chase after her." Saint Charloss shrugged. "Mermaids are the fastest sea creatures in the world."

"Camie..." Pappagu sobbed. "Is there really nothing we can do to prevent the Celestial Dragons from taking her?"

"Does anyone want to make a bid higher than 500 million?" Disco asked.

"There's gotta be something we can do." Chopper urged. "Is there no way..."

"This is bad." Sanji hissed. "We never considered this possibility. If we can't get her back with money, then the situation has gotten even worse."

"If not, then this auction will be quite a short one." Disco declared.

"Now that it's come to this, I might as well take her back by force and run off to sea." Hachi growled.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Pappagu reminded. "What about the neck ring?" "You'd just blow her up!"

"Then, I'll just have to get the key to that ring somehow." Hachi insisted.

"That's enough time!" Disco was ready to end the auction.

"It's like a symbol of how messed up the world is." Kidd mused. "I've seen enough of this farce. We're leaving." he led his crew off.

"The main prize this time, the mermaid Camie, goes to the Celestial Dragon Saint Charloss." Disco prepared to close the deal. "For the price of 500 million Beli. It's..." he was cut off when the Flying Fish Luffy and Zoro were riding on crash-landed into the auction house.

"How noisy." Saint Roswald snorted.

"Nice entrance, aniki." Sasha snarked as Luffy walked out of the crush site.

"What the heck?" Luffy demanded the Rosy Life Rider. "Couldn't you land better than that?"

"No way!" the Rider retorted. "It's a Flying Fish, you know! And it was you who told me to crush into the building."

"Anyway, you told me to get on." Zoro remarked. "But why are you in such a hurry to get back to the Sunny anyway? Where are we?"

"Zoro too?" Chopper blinked.

You guys." Zoro turned to his crew.

"Camie!" Luffy recalled.

"Over there." Sasha pointed to the stage.

"Camie!" Luffy shouted. "I looked for you!" he ran down the staircase.

"Wait a minute, Straw Hat!" Hachi pulled him back. "What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Luffy retorted. "Camie's right there!"

"She's there, but she's got an exploding neck ring attached." Hachi reminded. "So you can't just take her. Besides, the Celestial Dragons are here."

"Like I care!" Luffy snapped. "Camie!"

"Just stop already!" Hachi pleaded. Stretching out his arms, he stopped Luffy.

"His arms!" one of the females in the audience screamed in horror. "A fishman!"

"I'm gonna save you right now, Camie!" breaking free of Hachi, Luffy hurried down. "Camie isn't for sale!"

"Hachi, hurry and escape." Pappagu hopped onto Hachi's shoulder as the fishman came under the enraged audience's fury. "You're the one in trouble now."

"What's going on here?" Sanji asked as Hachi came under fire.

"It's just like Sasha and Robin said." Nami replied. "Mermen and fishmen are discriminated against on this island."

Fighting his way through the guards, Luffy stopped in his tracks when a gunshot rang out, a bullet was fired into Hachi and sending the fishmen falling down the staircase.

"I hit it!" Saint Charloss cheered. "I shot a fishman! Father, please look. I caught a fishman. I caught it myself, so it's for free. An octopus slave for free!"

"Wait... please..." Hachi muttered, pulling the enraged Luffy back. "Straw Hat... you can't... get upset... I was just careless, that's all. You promised that... even if someone was shot right before your eyes, you wouldn't lay a hand on the Celestial Dragons, right? After all, I used to be a pirate. I did so many awful things, so... I had this coming. Sorry... I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted to make up for all the things I did to Nami. I was trying to help you to, but... as always, I just screw up no matter what I do. I really am clumsy after all. In the end, I just cause you trouble. I'm so sorry!"

"Damn fish!" Saint Charloss glared. "Even after I shoot you, you keep on blabbering! You're annoying!" he readied to fire another shot. "You, what's with that look of yours?" he demanded, seeing Luffy's glare. "Are you looking at me?" he trained his gun at Luffy who was stalking up to him.

"Straw Hat-ya?" Law wondered.

"Is he serious?" Kidd mumbled, realizing what Luffy had intended to do.

"You're annoying too!" Saint Charloss fired his gun, Luffy dodging both bullets as he closed in on the Celestial Dragon.

With his fist held back, he leveled a punch straight into Saint Charloss' face, much to the horror of the bidders.

"Charloss..." Saint Roswald was stunned.

"Sorry, you guys." Luffy looked at his crew. "If I hit these guys, they'll call an admiral from the Navy and a warship here, right?"

"Because you went and beat him up, I didn't get to cut him." Zoro sheathed his sword.

"How much of that was for Sabo-nii, aniki?" Sasha asked.

"Hachi, hang in there." Nami hurried over to the injured Hachi.

"You guys did something terrible..." Hachi muttered.

"Well, it's Luffy we're talking about, so we couldn't help it." Nami shrugged.

"Then, it's clear what we're gonna do next, right?" Franky asked.

"Franky, find the key to Camie's neck ring." Sasha instructed. "I'm quite sure it's somewhere backstage. Chopper, can I leave Hachi's injuries to you?"

"Big Brother Charloss..." Saint Shalulia stammered. "Not even Father has ever hit him."

"Why, you..." Saint Roswald growled. "How dare a lesser human like yourself lay a hand on my son? I shall let you know what happens when lay a hand on the descendants of this world's creators!" he raised his rifle to shoot Luffy when a cold shiver traveled down his spine.

"He angered the Celestial Dragons!" one of the bidders exclaimed, resulting in a massive panic as the crowd rushed to flee the scene.

"To say you are the descendants of the world's creators is nothing more than a lie." Sasha stated calmly, strolling down the staircase to face the two Celestial Dragons as she manifested her gilded staff. "More than 800 years ago, it was _your_ ancestors who betrayed me. In other words, all of you World Nobles are nothing more than descendants of Blood Traitors and Queenslayers. Drop your weapon, Roswald, and call off the rest of the guards." she leveled the business end of the bident at Saint Roswald's face.

"You..." Saint Roswald stammered, eyes widening as he recognized the staff, Selena's overwhelming Haki flooded the auction house and knocking the guards who had rushed in unconscious as an Oriental water dragon manifested behind Sasha. "Aqua Goddess Selena..."

 _I haven't the patience to teach a mere infant like you how to breathe._ Selena's Haki was then focused on Saint Shalulia, knocking the breath out of the female Celestial Dragon.

"This overpowering pressure..." Saint Shalulia gasped for air. "Father, who is she?"

"Shalulia, do as she says!" Saint Roswald took a step back in horror.

"Father..." Saint Shalulia protested.

"Do it!" Saint Roswald barked and prostrated before the revealed Dragon Empress. "Goddess Selena, we..."

"Silence!" Selena barked. "Return to Mariejois, Roswald and tell the other World Nobles that their reckoning is near. I've returned to collect my due. All of you World Nobles _will_ abdicate and bend the knee before facing 'Last Judgment'."

"But..." Saint Roswald started.

"Even if all of you don't abdicate, you _will_ face 'Last Judgment' nonetheless." Selena stated. "Abdicating only makes it less painful."

"Who are you to threaten us, the rulers of the world?" Saint Shalulia demanded, her pistol in hand to shoot the insolent girl who had dared challenge them.

"Shalulia, don't..." Saint Roswald tried to stop his daughter when Selena turned to the female Celestial Dragon and knocked her out with a wave of Divine Haki.

"Thalassa-ya..." Law muttered, his eyes widening slightly when he felt the overly familiar power Sasha was emitting. "It couldn't be... it isn't possible... she was only a three-year-old..."

"I can't believe it..." Hachi and Pappagu was shocked when Selena manifested herself through Sasha. "Ocean Goddess Selena-sama..."

"36 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro's energy blast sliced through the fish tank that Camie was in, cutting off the top.

"Camie!" Hachi shouted, seeing the tank was broken. "Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"I'm fine." Camie assured.

"Just like the rumors said." Killer noted

"Yeah, he's one crazy guy." Kidd agreed. "And Thalassa Sasha, that name fits the girl well."

"Straw Hat Luffy." Law grinned. "A bounty of 300 million Beli, huh?"

"Cien Fleur!" Robin jumped off the Flying Fish that was ferrying her, the said fish having smashed through the roof. "Wing!" she landed in the midst of the demolished auction hall.

"Guard the mermaid!" Disco ordered, bringing out his pistol. "She's worth 500 million!"

"Nice landing, Usopp." Sasha joked, the sniper having landed on top of Saint Roswald and knocking him out.

"Usopp, Robin, Brook!" Luffy grinned as the crew were gathered once more.

"Luffy, where's Camie?" Usopp asked.

"Over there." Luffy pointed. "As soon as we manage to remove the exploding neck ring, we're out of here."

"The Navy is already here, Straw Hat." Law informed.

"What's up with you?" Luffy asked. "And what's with the bear?" he spotted Bepo.

"And the first thing you notice is the Mink." Sasha noted amusedly. "What do I do with you, aniki?"

"Those guys have had this hall surrounded since the auction started." Law added. "After all, there is a HQ outpost right here on this Archipelago. I have no idea who they wanted to catch, they couldn't have known that someone would beat up the Celestial Dragons though, right? You've showed me something rather interesting, Straw Hat Crew."

"You are Trafalgar Law, right?" Robin recognized the pirate captain. "Luffy, he's a pirate. And the man standing over there," she cast a look at Kidd. "Is Eustass 'Captain' Kidd."

"Have a look at that, Giant." Rayleigh remarked, entering the auction house via backstage after Stansen tore down stage backdrop. "The hall is a complete mess. Seems like the auction is over. Seeing how I've stolen some money, I guess I'll be returning to the gambling hall."

"What a foul old man you are." Stansen chided. "You came here just so you could steal some money?"

"I wanted to steal from whomever bought me as well." Rayleigh replied. "That's impossible now. Right, it was empty." he realized, looking at the empty alcohol flask. "First, I've gotta get some more sake. Although, come to think of it, I'm pretty old, so who would want a slave like me? Seems like I drew some unwanted attention." he realized he had an audience.

"Rayleigh..." Hachi gaped.

"Rayleigh?" Chopper echoed. "You mean the ship-coater?"

"If it isn't Hachi." Rayleigh greeted. "It's been a while. What are you doing here? Where'd you get that wound?" he frowned. "You don't have to tell me." he corrected and surveyed the situation. "So this means... I get it. I've figured out what has happened. You've gotten yourself into quite a mess, huh, Hachi? Were you the ones who saved him?" he asked the Straw Hat crew.

"This guy..." Kidd muttered.

"No way..." Law breathed.

"That straw hat of yours," Rayleigh looked at Luffy. "It really fits a fearless man like yourself. I've wanted to see you, Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	131. Arc 10: Break Through the Encirclement

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 129 up, this is Chapter 130 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 6 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 6 votes

SailorStar9: Well, what do you know, it's yet another tie. Just a remainder, anyone who had voted before is not allowed to vote again. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 130: Arc 10: Breaking Through the Encirclement!

* * *

"I"m going to remove the collar." Rayleigh told Camie. "Is that alright, young girl?"

"Hey, gramps!" Pappagu protested. "Don't do anything reckless. It's gonna explode."

"We've already seen what it's like when a slave's collar explodes." Chopper agreed. "Is that really okay, Luffy?"

"Wait," Usopp voiced. "Franky's looking for the keys now, right? We should just wait until he finds them."

"It's all right." Rayleigh assured. "Stay still." he activated the time bomb with a touch of his fingers and pulled the metal collar and chains off just before it exploded.

"What just happened?" Franky ran onto the stage, the key ring in hand. "What the hell?" he chided. "Scaring me shitless. She doesn't have a collar or chains any longer?"

"He took them off..." Nami was shocked.

"Camie!" Pappagu exclaimed, hopping down the staircase and into the mermaid's arms. "Thank goodness!" he sobbed.

"What the hell?" Franky snorted. "Look, I finally found them and all."

"Quite impressive." Rayleigh noted. "But it's fine. Please carry this young girl out of here."

"What's with this situation?" Franky was confused. "Who are you? Hey, slaves." he called out to the gathered captives. "All your buyers ran away. You should make a run for it now while you have the chance. Here!" he tossed the keys over.

"How do you know that guy, Luffy?" Usopp asked as Rayleigh jumped off the stage and headed towards them. "He mentioned something about your straw hat."

"I really don't know him." Luffy replied.

"Sorry, you guys." Rayleigh spotted Law, Kidd and their crew. "You were just here to watch, right? Judging from how you handled that situation earlier, you aren't exactly pushovers, right?"

"Who'd had thought we'd run into such a big shot here?" Kidd remarked. "That's the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, no doubt about it. What's that legendary man doing here?"

"I prefer to be called the old coater, Ray-san, around here." Rayleigh corrected. "Please don't call me by that name. I'm an old man now. I'd like to live peacefully. You're not gonna die right, Hachi?" he knelt beside the fishman. "I always told you that you shouldn't walk around on this island."

"Sorry..." Hachi muttered.

"Thanks a lot, you guys." Rayleigh address the Straw Hat crew. "You helped my friend out."

"So pops, why did you want to meet me?" Luffy asked.

"Let's save that for afterwards." Rayleigh answered. "First, we've got to get out of here."

"Seems like they've got us completely surrounded outside, Chief." Heat informed his captain.

"So, they're not just dragging us into this." Law snorted in amusement after hearing what the Navy Captain had declared over the loudspeaker. "But they're totally treating us as if we are his accomplices, too."

"I see that Straw Hat Luffy is every bit crazy as the rumors said." Kidd added. "Not to complain, but I'm gonna stick around to clash with an admiral."

"It would be really troublesome if the Navy were to find out who I am." Rayleigh reminded. "So I'm counting on you."

"I have no intention of getting saved by some old man." Kidd retorted. "But the longer we stay, the more soldiers will come. I'll be going ahead. As an extra favor, I'll save you guys." he told the other two captains as he walked off and ignoring the twin glares Luffy and Law shot at him. "I'll take care of the cleaning outside, so just relax."

"And there goes the infamous 'D' pride being triggered." Sasha sighed. "Yes," she gave Law a knowing look. "I _know_ who you really are. One of these days, we're really going to have to sit down and have a nice _long_ talk."

"I will be looking forward to that talk, Thalassa-ya." Law smirked and rose from his seat, the two 'D's following Kidd out of the auction house.

"Man, those guys are so simple-minded." Nami snorted.

"Let's follow them." Zoro instructed, Franky having rejoined the group with Camie and Pappagu on his back. "We'll break right through."

"If we get separated, meet me at Grove 13." Rayleigh informed, heaving Hachi on his back. "Giant, what about you?" he turned to Stansen.

"I'll escape together with the other slaves." Stansen replied.

"I see." Rayleigh nodded. "Be careful so you don't stand out."

"Old man! Straw Hat crew!" Stansen called out. "If we meet again someday, I'll definitely return the favor. Thank you!"

* * *

"Hey, it's already this bad?" Zoro chided, the rest of the pirate crew members hurrying outside.

"Oh, man..." Sachi sighed. "You're overdoing it, Captain."

"Why, these guys aren't half bad." Rayleigh laughed.

"They sure are impatient." Killer remarked.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, the crew running up to Luffy, the three crew having rejoined their respective captains.

"You're here, huh?" Luffy grinned. "We'd better get going as well."

"Luffy, look over there." Sanji pointed to the gathering Rosy Life Riders in the distance. "I'm not too happy about relying on those guys again but I guess we have to hurry."

"Lullaby Flanc." Brook played his violin, putting the charging Marines to sleep.

"Rapid Fire Star!" Usopp released his rapid flaming bullets at the Marines.

"Roseo Colonnade!" in Horn Point, Chopper mowed down the Marines.

"Old man, Franky, get going." Zoro shouted, clearing a path.

"Hurry up, the three of you!" Usopp shouted as Luffy, Sanji and Brook rejoined the group.

"Ocean Dragon!" now decked in her 'Ocean Empress Armor', Sasha let her water construct fly at the attacking Marines. "Nami!"

"Already on it!" Nami summoned her thundercloud. "Thunderbolt Tempo!" she let her attack loose, electrocuting the soaked Marines and giving the crew the opening to flee on the Rosy Life Riders flying fish.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	132. Arc 10: Roger and Rayleigh

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 130 up, this is Chapter 131 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes

SailorStar9: And speaking of votes, the pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is currently... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 9 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 7 votes

SailorStar9: Well, looks like Ace/Sasha is currently in the lead... again. Just a remainder, anyone who had voted before is not allowed to vote again. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 131: Arc 10: Roger and Rayleigh – the King of the Pirates and His Right Hand Man

* * *

"Let's hurry and get inside." Rayleigh gestured after the Rosy Life Riders dropped the group off at Shakky's Ripoff Bar.

"We've got to stabilize Hachi." Chopper went into medic mode.

"Hey, Shakky!" Rayleigh called out. "We're back."

"Ray-san, welcome back." Shakky opened the door. "That was fast. I'm really impressed that you guys found him, Monkey-chan."

"Hachi is badly injured, so we have to get him to the bed fast." Rayleigh informed her.

"What happened?" Shakky gasped. "Never mind. I'll get a bed ready for him."

"Say, Pops, you said we'd talk later." Luffy reminded.

* * *

"WHAT?" Luffy exclaimed in shock. "On the Pirate King's ship?"

"Yes." Rayleigh replied, pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "I was the vice-captain. I'm Silvers Rayleigh. Nice to meet you."

"Vice-captain?" everyone else echoed in similar shock.

"You didn't tell them, Hachi?" Shakky asked.

"We only needed him to coat the ship." Hachi argued.

"You didn't notice?" Robin questioned.

"I totally know that name." Usopp stammered.

"It's written in so many books." Nami sobbed.

"That's definitely a name everyone's heard at least once." Sanji admitted.

"How does that octopus know such a big shot like you?" Zoro asked.

"Hachi helped me out since I was stranded at sea over 20 years ago." Rayleigh replied.

"He saved his life." Shakky supplied. "He was just a child then, though."

"Hachi and I used to get along pretty well before he joined the Sun Pirates." Rayleigh added.

"Arlong's crew, right?" Luffy inquired.

"But if Gold Roger was executed 22 years ago, how come you, the vice-captain, are still alive?" Sanji asked. "Your crew are captured by the Navy, right?"

"We aren't captured." Rayleigh corrected. "Roger surrendered to them. I supposed the Government claimed that they'd 'captured' him, to show their power."

"Why?" Nami pressed.

"He could see the end of our journey." Rayleigh answered. "It was probably about four years before he was executed. Roger caught an incurable disease. It was a disease that nobody could cure or stabilize. Even Roger suffered from it, but one man, the most well-known doctor of his time, a man called Crocus of the Twin Capes, had the skill to ease his suffering. We asked him for help, and he joined as the ship's doctor for our last journey. And then, three years later, while holding off Roger's disease, we did what they said was impossible and conquered the Grand Line."

"What?" Usopp exclaimed. "I thought that old man had been at those capes for fifty years. So he was part of the Pirate King's crew?"

"Come to think of it, he did say he'd been a ship's doctor for a while." Nami recalled. "So he was a pirate for those three years?"

"If you met him, then that must mean he's still well." Rayleigh noted. "Crocus had only one condition; that we let him look for a certain pirate crew whom he wanted to find. He was only a crew member for three years, but he was, without a doubt, our comrade. At my age, I would really like to see him again."

"So, what happened after you conquered the sea?" Sanji asked.

"After that, Roger became known all over the world of the Pirate King." Rayleigh recounted. "It's not like he'd been called the Pirate King all along. Titles like that didn't mean much for a man on the verge of death. But, Roger was happy about it. He was a man who loved doing everything in grand style. Be it celebrations or battles; even though he knew he wouldn't live much longer, he seemed to enjoy himself. Eventually, at the captain's orders, the Roger Pirates disbanded. We all went our separate ways, and one after another, everyone disappeared. I have no idea what our comrades whom we risked our lives with are now, nor what they are doing. Then, one year after the crew dissolved, Roger turned himself in and was arrested. It was decided that he would be executed in the town he was born in, Lougetown in East Blue. I heard on that day, countless pirates who are famous today were gathered in the square. The Pirate King's execution was the center of attention of the world. I didn't go." he confessed. I'm sure both the World Government and the Navy were surprised. They had intended for the execution to be a warning for all the pirates who saw it, but Roger's last words raised the curtains on the Great Pirate Era. Just a few seconds before the flame of his life went out, it flickered and he turned it into a blazing flare that covered the entire world."

"Just like one of the 'D' bloodline." Sasha smiled wistfully.

"Indeed." Rayleigh agreed. "I've never laughed as hard as I did that night. I've never cried as much as I did that night. Nor have I drank as much as I did that night. He led a marvelous life as my captain.

"Seems like we heard quite a story." Nami let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "It sounds like a completely different story coming from someone who was involved."

"Then, it's almost as though Roger intended to start this pirate era." Usopp noted.

"I can't say anything for sure about that." Rayleigh replied. "Roger died. The ones creating the current era are the ones who live right now. I'm sure there are a lot of people who received something from Roger in the square that day. Shanks, whom you know well, is one of them."

"Pops, you know Shanks?" Luffy asked, his mouth stuffed with a banana.

"If you're from East Blue, then maybe you know a pirate named Buggy as well?" Rayleigh added. "Those two were swabbies on board our ship."

"Shanks was on the Pirate King's ship?" Luffy was taken by surprise the second time that day.

"He didn't tell you?" Rayleigh blinked. "It was about ten years ago, I encountered him by chance on this island. He'd lost his trademark straw hat and his left arm. When I asked him why, he excitedly started telling me about you. Ever since then, Monkey D. Luffy, I've wanted to meet you someday. If Shanks hadn't told me all those things about you, I wouldn't have told you any of this either. Anyway, you did well to make it this far. He must be waiting for your arrival in the New World."

"I knew it had to be Shanks who bragged about aniki." Sasha grinned.

"Well," Rayleigh got up from his seat. "The situation is like this, so I was supposed to coat your ship, right? I suppose I'd better get to work then."

"Come to think of it, ship-coating costs a lot of money." Hachi pointed out.

"No, it's fine, Hachi." Rayleigh assured. "I won't take any money from your friends."

"Rayleigh-san," Robin voiced. "I have a question. Exactly what is the 'Will of D'? On the Poneglyph I saw on Sky Island, Roger's name was engraved with the ancient language. How did he know the letters? Do you guys know what happened during the 'Void Century' 900 years ago?"

"Yeah, we knew." Rayleigh admitted. "We learned the entire history. However, young lady, don't be hasty. Please push forward with your ship, one step at a time. Perhaps, we, as well as Ohara, were too impatient. If I were to tell you the entire history here and now, it's not like you can do anything the way you are now. After you've taken your time to see the world, the conclusion you'll reach might be different from what we found. If you still want to hear it, then I'll tell you about the world now."

"No, don't tell me." Robin decided. "I'll continue on the journey."

"You'll see it all eventually." Rayleigh stated. "It's too bad about what happened to your homeland, Ohara. But Roger couldn't actually read those letters. We were pirates. We couldn't possibly compare to the genius Clover or the other Oharans' intelligence. He could hear the 'Voice of All Things'. That's all there is."

"Hey, old man!" Usopp called. "I wanna ask something too. The legendary treasure, One Piece, is it really..."

"Usopp!" Luffy yelled, silencing the sniper. "I don't wanna hear where the treasure is. I don't even wanna hear if there _is_ a treasure or not. I don't know anything about it, but everyone sets off to sea to find out for themselves. If Pops were to tell us anything here, I'll quit on becoming Pirate King. If we're gonna have a boring adventure like that, then I won't do it."

"I got it!" Usopp stammered. "I just got carried away."

"Can you do it?" Rayleigh posted the question. "The Grand Line far exceeds anything you can imagine. The enemies will be strong too. Can you conquer such a terrifying sea?"

"I don't wanna conquer anything." Luffy grinned. "It's just that the person with the most freedom in the sea is the Pirate King."

"I'm really a big fan of yours, Monkey-chan." Shakky beamed.

"The ship is in Grove 41, right?" Rayleigh confirmed. "I'll be going there. What about you? The admiral is still coming to this island, you know."

"We'll just cause trouble if we stay here." Nami pointed out. "So, let's go somewhere."

"She's right." Franky agreed. "In order to get off more smoothly, it'd be better for us to split up in town."

"Then, we'll just randomly split up into groups and gather up there when he's done, right?" Zoro suggested.

"Shakky, you have that, right?" Rayleigh reminded.

"Yeah, I've got one." Shakky confirmed.

* * *

"This is a Vivre Card." Nami recognized the slip of paper.

"I'm a wanted man, too." Rayleigh reminded, his coating tools were heaved over his back. "So I think I'll move the ship from Grove 41 and work on it somewhere else. The coating should take three days. Shall we say sunset in three days? I'm not sure which grove I'll be in, but just follow the Vivre Card and I'll be waiting for you with the ship coated. You'd better go buy whatever supplies you'll need for your underwater trip to Fishman Island."

"Rayleigh-san," Sasha caught up with the retired pirate as he walked off to work on the Thousand Sunny. "I have a personal question about the narration earlier. About Roger's disease, is it... genetic?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Well, Sasha's question in the end has been bugging me ever since I watched episode 400. Reviews are much appreciated.


	133. Arc 10: The Navy's Weapons, Pacifistas

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 131 up, this is Chapter 132 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

M.M: As to where Sasha would be sent to, she would end up on one of the many inhabited islands that used to be under Selena's rule during the Void Century; the reason why it is inhabited is because only either Sasha or someone bearing the 'D' bloodline can enter it. The island itself serves as a storage area for quite a number of relatively important genealogy 'D' bloodline family scrolls, along with a massive armory. More importantly, it houses the ceremonial alter where the original 'D' Family Heads swore a blood oath fealty to Queen Selena.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes. And speaking of votes, the current pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 11 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 8 votes

SailorStar9: Well, looks like Ace/Sasha is currently in the lead by a margin. This poll ends in the 'Kuma Sends Everyone To Their Training Spots' chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 132: Arc 10: Overwhelming! The Navy's Fighting Weapons, the Pacifistas

* * *

"But who've thought that we'd meet one of the Pirate King's crew-mate in a place like this." Franky mused. "It surprised me. How should I put it..." he trailed. "He really left an impression, especially for a geezer."

"He is the most famous of Roger's crew-mates, after all." Usopp pointed out.

"So, he was a crew of the Oro Jackson, huh?" Franky recalled Tom's trial. "I'm glad I met him."

"Hey," Luffy voiced. "Why don't we go to the amusement park?"

"Will you shut up!" Usopp and Franky snapped.

"Don't you understand the situation we're in?" Franky scolded.

* * *

"You're kidding me!" Nami stammered, as a Pacifista with the likeness of Bartholomew Kuma appeared in front of the Straw Hat crew.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked.

"Stand back, Luffy!" Usopp shouted.

"He's one of the Seven Warlords." Nami replied.

"Seven Warlords?" Luffy echoed. "How do you know?"

"No matter what, don't let that hit you!" Sanji warned as the Pacifista raised a hand. "It's a shockwave."

"What's this?" Nami winced, the ground shaking from the shockwave after the Pacifista fired a laser beam from it's outstretched palm.

"He could even do this?" Usopp exclaimed.

"That's not a shockwave." Luffy remarked, dodging the attack.

"That's a..." Chopper gaped.

"Beam!" both Luffy and Chopper chorused in unison.

"Not the time to be impressed." Sasha reminded.

"Bartholomew Kuma..." Robin stated. "Why is he here again?"

"Is he that guy that showed up afterwards on Thriller Bark?" Luffy asked.

"That's him." Usopp confirmed. "Back then, he made some shockwave from the pads on his hand and caused us a lot of trouble."

"He was planning to eliminate us there," Chopper turned into Heavy Point. "But Sasha forced him to leave. I guess he returned to finish the job."

"Back then, you sure got us good." Franky readied his air cannon. "Coup de Vent!" he released the blast of air straight into the Pacifista's body, the impact sending the cyborg backwards into a tree.

"It worked." Nami noted.

"No, that troublesome guy us just fine." Franky corrected.

"Gear Second!" Luffy charged up. "I already know you're strong, so I'll go all-out right away."

"We've got no choice." Sanji growled, loosening his tie.

"Ex-quip: Ocean Empress Armor." Sasha summoned one of her top-tier battle armors, along with the 'Gaiden's Blade'.

 _Something's strange..._ Zoro mused. _He feels different from back then. Is it just my imagination?_

"Let's go!" Luffy gave the order.

The Pacifista attacking the crew was wrecking havoc with laser beams from its mouth in the grove.

"Unbelievable." Franky was shocked, the rain of attacks having split the crew up.

"From his hands and his mouth, too?" Usopp gaped. "Another one's coming!" he warned as the Pacifista prepared to fire another beam from its palm.

Luffy jumped to dodge the energy beam, the attack forcing Usopp, Franky and Brook to flee.

* * *

"Just what the hell was that?" Franky asked, the trio having hid inside a building to catch their breath.

* * *

Back in the fight, the crew's three heavy hitters charged at the Pacifista in unison.

"Santoryu..." Zoro readied his attack.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy charged up.

"Diable..." Sanji heated up his leg. "Mouton Shot!"

"Jet!" Luffy let loose his flurry of punches.

"Roppyaku Pound Cannon!" Zoro finished the combination attack, the combined force sending the Pacifista skidding backwards on the ground.

"Tidal Force," Sasha was already charging for the final blow. "Azure Dragon Tail!" she released the powerful water vortex at the fallen Pacifista, the tornado of seawater sending the cyborg back even further.

* * *

"Did they get him?" Nami asked, her, Chopper and Robin had taken refuge behind a protruding root.

"The enemy is a Warlord." Robin reminded. "They won't beat him so easily. I can tell just from their expressions."

* * *

"Is he really that different?" Luffy asked, readjusting his hat and panting. "Does that mean that he's his twin or something?"

"That is a possibility." Sanji agreed.

"Anyway, if he's the real guy, then he would have instantly dodged our attacks." Zoro reasoned. "More importantly, he's not shooting out shockwaves and he doesn't have pads."

"Devil Fruit abilities don't instantly change overnight." Sasha stated.

"And if he's a fake, then that's a problem as well." Sanji agreed. "That means there are two people as strong as him."

Minutes later, the Pacifista got back to its feet and renewed its assault, the beams it rained on Luffy forcing the rubber man to run and dodge the attack.

Zoro took the opening and charged in with the '108 Pound Cannon', the energy blades cutting through the Pacifista's shoulder and revealing electric circuits underneath.

"Concassé!" Sanji landed a kick at the back of the Pacifista's thigh.

"108 Pound..." Zoro closed in, but was forced to dodge the incoming laser beam. Landing on the ground, he jumped to dodge a second laser beam from the Pacifista's mouth.

"Zoro!" Luffy hurried back, shocked to see the groaning swordsman on his back.

"Leave him alone, Luffy." Sanji barked. "We've gotten defeat this thing first." _There's no way his wounds from back then could've healed completely._ He mused. _From what I can see, just standing up to face the enemy must be really painful for him. If this bastard isn't Bartholomew Kuma, then who is he? He looks exactly like one of the Seven Warlords. What the hell is going on?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	134. Arc 10: Kizaru's Fierce Assault!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 132 up, this is Chapter 133 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes. And speaking of votes, the current pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 12 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 8 votes

SailorStar9: Well, looks like Ace/Sasha is leading by 4 votes. This poll ends in the next chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 133: Arc 10: Admiral Kizaru's Fierce Assault! The Straw Hats Face Certain Death!

* * *

 _Damn!_ Sanji cursed, the crew were forced to dodge yet another round of laser beams. _We don't even have the time to counterattack._

"Hey, Zoro." Usopp gaped when the swordsman got back to his feet to start fighting.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted, he and Sanji rushing forward.

"Kokutei Roseo Metel!" in Arm Point, Chopper jumped in and unleashed his flurry of punches at the Pacifista.

"Strong Hammer!" Franky cut in, punching away the powering up laser beam and making the cyborg drop Chopper. "Franky Boxing!" after deflecting the light beam, he took on the Pacifista, raining his punches on the cyborg's chest.

The Pacifista then dodged the last punch, sending Franky to the ground with a punch of its own.

"Spider Net!" Robin's web of hands caught Franky.

"Here I go!" Brook ran up the trunk of a nearby mangrove. "Swallow Bond en Avant!" using the distance as leverage, he jumped down and thrust his sword at the Pacifista's shoulder. "That's dangerous!" he panicked when he found himself struck and the Pacifista was ready to attack with the laser beam from its mouth. "Are you planning on killing me?"

"Sure Kill: Atlas Comet!" Usopp fired off his multi-shot bullets.

"Water Lock!" Sasha used the confusion to pull Brook to safety. "Brook, you're already dead." she reminded.

"Now's our chance!" Usopp took the opening to flee. "Let's run!"

"He's acting strangely." Chopper noted, peering out from behind a root as he watched the Pacifista collapse onto the ground.

"Bombs work on him now?" Usopp echoed.

"One shot went inside his mouth." Franky realized. "Something inside his body must have short-circuited. His body might be tough, but he's still got blood on the inside. He's had his entire body modified to become a weapon, just like me, but he's really a normal human."

"Nami-san, watch out!" Sanji warned, seeing the Pacifista get to his feet and focusing on the running navigator. "He's found you!"

"Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Manos, Shock!" Robin grew out four huge hands from the Pacifista's shoulders and slammed the interlocking fists on the cyborg's head before it could fire its mouth laser and causing it to implode.

"Overdrive," Sasha intoned after stabbing the 'Gaiden's Blade' into the gaping tear Zoro cut earlier. "Water Dragon Slicing Tail!" she released three crescent-shaped water blades straight into the electric circuity. "Nami!" she jumped off the Pacifista's shoulder.

"Thunder Lance Tempo!" Nami aimed her lightning attack at the crackling circuits, shorting out the cyborg.

"We stopped that bastard, right?" Franky asked, the crew resting after the relatively draining fight.

"We must have..." Usopp agreed, lying on his back and gasping for air.

"But what was with that guy anyway?" Zoro asked.

"He's definitely a modified human." Franky concluded. "That means that he was once a human who looked just like Bartholomew Kuma. "I'd guess they're twins or perhaps they have just found someone who looked super similar. I suppose that's the most likely explanation. There's no way they could've actually created a human after all."

"PX-4?" Sanji blinked, approaching the downed Pacifista and spotting the branded number on its exposed neck.

"Let's rest a bit..." Luffy was still catching his breath. "I never thought we'd be forced to go all-out in a battle so soon."

"I want to rest, but we should find a hiding place first." Sanji suggested. "If they find us right now, we're in big trouble, you know."

"I guess that's true." Luffy agreed. "But, wait a minute, okay?"

"You guys really have done it now." Sentomaru declared from a branch above the exhausted group, another Pacifista beside him.

"They're up there!" Chopper pointed.

"What a pitiful state you're in, PX-4." Sentomaru chided, jumping down with the second Pacifista. "Just building one of you Pacifista costs us as much as an entire warship. How am I supposed to explain this to that damn Punk?"

"He just said 'Pacifista'." Robin noted.

"Is that the name of the one we just defeated?' Nami wondered.

"Who are you, boardaxe?" Franky demanded.

"You don't call a man by his weapon's name." Sentomaru retorted. "There's no point in asking me questions. I have nothing to tell any of you. I'm the man with the toughest guard in the world. Of course, my mouth is well-guarded too. I'm the world's most tight-lipped man, Sentomaru."

"You just told us your name." Sasha pointed out.

"I just felt like telling you that." Sentomaru backtracked. "Let's go, PX-1."

At his order, the Pacifista expelled his laser beams from both palms, the explosion splitting the crew.

"He's firing beams from his palms too." Sanji skidded to a stop. "He doesn't have pads. I don't want to think about it, but that makes him the third. What's going on?"

"Rather than wondering about that, it's be safer for us to run away right now." Zoro suggested. "If we get into another fight, someone will definitely die. Let's run before we meet the admiral."

"Yeah." Luffy agreed. "Let's run away from here. We can't stay together. We'll split up and escape. The three of us should split up." he told Zoro and Sanji.

"Sure." Sanji nodded.

"Don't worry." Brook ans Sasha ran alongside Zoro who had Usopp clinging onto his back. "We shall cover for you."

"Everyone, we'll meet up at the Sunny on three days!" Luffy shouted, taking Chopper and Robin.

"They're splitting up and running." Sentomaru barked. "Chase them, PX-1! Don't let them get out of Grove 12 or we'll be in trouble."

"Sure Kill: Super Smoke Star!" Usopp released his smokescreen pellet.

Sanji's group, consisting of Nami and Franky were stopped by PX-1. Sentomaru blocked off Luffy's group.

Zoro was stopped in his tracks by a burst of light streaking past him and making him drop Usopp. "Stand back." he warned, reading to face off the new adversary.

"Ex-quip: Aqua Fairy." Sasha swooped into her speed armor. "Flight Mode." she shot past Zoro and deflected Kizaru's laser beam with the ''Gaiden's Blade'.

"Man, he's late." Sentomaru complained. "So you finally arrived, Old Man Kizaru?"

"Be careful!" Robin warned. "That man is an Admiral!"

"Quite an impressive defense, 200 million bounty-head, Thalassa Sasha." Kizaru droned. "I'd heard that you're quite a weapons mistress. I'm rather surprised you know Armament Haki, too. But, it's a futile attempt; take yourself a long rest." he raised a lighted leg. "I ate the Pika Pika Fruit; I'm a light man. I'm a Logia. I won't let you get away. It's useless. Prepare to die." he pressed his charged up foot against the 'Gaiden's Blade', the sword was cracking under the pressure.

Just then, Rayleigh shot in, kicking Kizaru away from Sasha and deflecting the light beam.

"So now you decide to appear." Kizaru remarked. "Dark King Rayleigh."

"I won't let you take out these youngsters." Rayleigh replied. "Their era is only beginning."

"I'd heard some rumors that you were on this island." Kizaru noted, the exhausted Sasha vanished her armor and weapon. "So that was true? Seeing how you helped out these brats, that must mean you're still a pirate, at your age, Rayleigh-san?"

"If you people would withdraw my bounty, I'd be able to retire in peace." Rayleigh defended.

"The pirates' sins won't disappear, right?" Kizaru countered. "Especially not those of the Roger Pirates. But if we were try to catch you, we would require a bit more dedication than we have right now. I don't see the humor in this, Thalassa-chan." he turned upon hearing Sasha's bark of laughter.

"You Navy personnel are such huge hypocrites." Sasha snorted mirthlessly. "The sins of the father are always visited upon by the offspring, right? Then, before hunting pirates, why don't you purge the Navy of _undesirable_ elements first? After all, one of your _esteemed_ colleagues is a direct descendant of one of the most tyrannical emperors in ancient history."

"Oh?" Kizaru inquired.

"He hid his shameful bloodline, didn't he?" Sasha taunted. "'Akainu' Sakazuki is descended directly from the 'Mad King' Aerys Second of Targaryen. You, on the other hand, if I'm correct..." she ducked to dodge a light beam aimed at her head. "Aw, did I hit a sore spot?" she mocked. Then she turned serious, "I _dare_ you, Borsalino; when you get back to Marine HQ, trace back the genealogy tree of _every_ Marine in the Navy and see if there isn't one that isn't related, directly or indirectly, to either a blood traitor, an infamous criminal/pirate, and/or an undesirable. I _dare_ you."

"You can't let them leave, can you, Kizaru-kun?" Rayleigh asked.

"Give me a break here." Kizaru whined. "If we can't catch these kids, then we at the Navy wouldn't be able to face the Celestial Dragons at Mariejois. Would you please get out of my way? Thalassa-chan knows too much."

* * *

"Zoro, Usopp, Brook!" Luffy shouted. "Take Sasha and run! Everyone, only think of how to escape!" he ordered, Zoro having heaved Sasha on his back and the four fled. "Right now, we can't beat these guys!"

"That's really annoying." Kizaru remarked. "Yata no Kagami." he powered up an attack, the Straw Hats having split three ways to escape.

"He's doing something!" Brook warned, seeing the reflected light beam head towards Zoro's back.

* * *

"I won't let you pass!" Rayleigh stopped Kizaru's pending attack. "It's been a long while since I used my sword." he held up his blade.

Kizaru formed a light sword of his own and the two adversaries clashed. "I'm in trouble here." the light human complained. "I was expecting things to be easy when I came to this island."

"Worries are also a part of life, Kizaru-kun." Rayleigh chided.

"PX-1, Thalassa is half dead." Sentomaru shouted to the Pacifista. "Go take her out!"

* * *

"Could it be..." Brook turned to see PX-1 chasing after them. "He's here!" he screamed.

A blast from the Pacifista's mouth beam knocked Brook to the ground.

"Stop right there, you damn bastard!" Sanji snapped, coming in from behind and sent the Pacifista to the ground with a 'Diable Jambe'. "My leg..." he clutched his injured leg when he landed.

"Run Sanji!" Usopp shouted as PX-1 prepared to fire its laser beam. "He's aiming for you!"

The sniper's warning came too late when the beam was fired, knocking Sanji, Usopp and Zoro to the ground.

"Wait, you damn bastard." Sanji grabbed onto PX-1's leg as the cyborg closed in on Sasha.

PX-1 ignored him and continued towards Sasha.

Two beams at close range took out Sanji and Usopp, leaving the still injured Zoro to protect Sasha.

In desperation to defend Luffy who was being hammered by Sentomaru, Chopper bit down three Rumble Balls, turning into his Monster Point form.

"Chopper," Zoro was stunned to see Monster Point Chopper. "He did it again?"

"Wait, PX-1." the real Bartholomew Kuma stepped in.

"Bartholomew Kuma..." Zoro turned to the Warlord. _This guy... he's the real one._

"If you were to go on a vacation, where would you like to go?" Kuma asked, removing his glove. With a push of his palm, he vanished the swordsman.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	135. Arc 10: Eliminated Comrades

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 133 up, this is Chapter 134 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: No, Sasha didn't _lose_ the 'Gaiden's Blade': it's the metal part of the blade came under the pressure of Kizaru's foot; nothing a soak in some specialized purified seawater won't fix. About where Sasha ends up, refer to M.M's answer in Chapter 132.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, possible Ace/Sasha/Law if I get enough votes. And speaking of votes, the current pairing poll for Ace/Sasha and Ace/Sasha/Law is... (refers to reviews)

Ace/Sasha: 16 votes

Ace/Sasha/Law: 8 votes

SailorStar9:(impressed whistle) Wow Ace/Sasha is leading by 8 votes. This poll ends in this chapter.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 134: Arc 10: Eliminated Comrades– The Final Day of the Straw Hat Crew

* * *

"What just happened...?" Franky was shocked.

"Zoro... vanished..." Usopp stammered. "What did you do to Zoro?" he screamed. "He was just here! Say something, you damn freak! Where'd you send Zoro?"

"So, he finally showed up." Sanji muttered. "The real Warlord... there are three of them who look the same. What's going on? Look out, Usopp!" he warned, seeing PX-1 charge up its mouth laser. "Behind you!"

Kuma was already on the move before the Pacifista could fire. "Stay out of this." he vanished the cyborg.

"Run, the four of you!" Luffy ordered. "Just run away, everyone! We'll think things over once we're safe."

"Be careful, you three." Brook placed himself in front of the trio as Kuma approached them, Franky having pulled Nami off.

A thrust of Kuma's palm vanished the skeleton.

"Damn it..." Sanji cursed. "What am I doing? Two of my comrades just vanished before my eyes. Get going, Usopp." he pushed the sniper off. "Damn pad-bastard!" he jumped Kuma, who deflected his kick with a palm. Effortlessly fending off Usopp's numerous 'Flame Stars', he vanished the sharpshooter with a palm.

"Do it." Sasha let out a resigned sigh.

Wordlessly, Kuma thrust his paw at the seemingly defeated water user and vanishing her.

Pulling himself out of the building he crashed into and watching helplessly as Sasha was similarly vanished, Sanji let out an enraged roar and charged towards Kuma. Said Warlord simply vanished the cook with a thrust of his paw.

"Even Sanji..." Luffy was shell-shocked. "What's going on?"

* * *

Elsewhere, the Heart Pirates were heading towards their submarine when Law felt a sudden cold jolt in his heart. _Thalassa-ya..._

* * *

"You are the 'Dark King,' Rayleigh, are you not?" Kuma teleported himself between Rayleigh and Kizaru. Leaning down, he whispered something into the aged pirate's ear.

"You really expect me to believe what you just said?" Rayleigh asked.

"Decide that for yourself." Kuma replied. "I am already endangering my position."

"You bastard!" Luffy snapped, already in his Gear Second mode. "Gear Second!"

"Let's go!" Franky pulled Nami off when Kuma teleported instantly in front of them. "Get out of our way!" the smaller cyborg snapped. "Strong Right!" he slammed a flying punch at Kuma's face and was shocked to see Kuma unharmed.

"Wait!" Robin tried to stop the charging Luffy. "You can't, Luffy!"

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy sent his flying punch at Kuma who merely deflected the fist. Raising the other palm, he blocked Luffy's next punch, the impact sending the rubber man flying backwards.

Teleporting beside Franky, Kuma then vanished the smaller cyborg with a palm thrust.

"Luffy, help!" Nami tried to reach out to her helpless captain as Kuma approached her.

"Nami!" Luffy screamed when Kuma vanished the navigator as well. Letting rage overcome him, he charged once more at Kuma who merely teleported out of the way and reappeared in front of the rampaging Monster Point Chopper. Raising a paw, Kuma vanished the over-sized Chopper.

"Stop it..." Luffy muttered as Kuma went after the fleeing Robin. "Please, stop this!" he pleaded. "Robin!" he tried to reach out to the archaeologist as Kuma teleported in front of her, only to be a split second too late when Kuma vanished her as well.

"What's wrong with me..." the devastated Luffy sank to his knees and breaking down in front of the impassive Kuma as he was overwhelmed by the memories of his crew-mates. "Sasha, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook... everyone... I couldn't even save a single one of my comrades."

"You will never see them again." Kuma closed on behind Luffy. "Farewell." he raised a palm at the glaring Luffy and vanished him.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	136. Arc 11: Arrival! The 'D' Memoirs Island!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 134 up, this is Chapter 135 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 135: Arc 11: Arrival! The 'D' Memoirs Island!

* * *

"Where am I?" Sasha shook her head after Kuma's paw print sent her crash-landing onto a shoreline. "This is..." she looked around, trying to get her bearings. "I know this place... this is where Selena kept the main 'D' familial bloodline scrolls. But how did Kuma know of this place..." summoning her glided scepter, she raised it above her head. "Barrier Release!" she sent out a pulse of Divine Haki, dispelling the energy shield that covered the island.

A stray flock of birds shattered into the sky as Sasha made her way into the lush forest that encompassed the island. Right in the middle of the large clearing, Selena's reincarnation was greeted by the majestic sight of a ceremonial stone alter surrounded by numerous stone archways that led deeper underground. A symphony of owl hoots greeted the water user.

"Everyone..." Sasha broke into a smile as a parliament of various colored owls flew from their perches and hovered around her. "It's been so long." she offered an arm as a perch for the head owl. "Is everyone alright?"

"Hoot!" the owl on her arm barked and pecked her ear affectionately.

"I see." Sasha smiled and released the owl. "I know it's been awhile, but I have a job for the messenger owls."

At that, the parliament of owls returned to their respective perches in the trees, leaving behind the messenger owls as they hovered above their mistress's head, the group entering a stone archway that led to what was once Selena's study room.

* * *

After drafting her various letters to the scattered Straw Hat crew members, Sasha attached each letter to a messenger owl using a harness around the owl's neck and sent the birds off to their respective destinations. _Everyone,_ she mused. _After that fight with Bartholomew Kuma and Admiral Borsalino, I'm sure all of you should've realized that with our current skill level, we won't be able to survive the New World. That's why after reading my letters, I hope all of you will agree to staying at wherever Bartholomew Kuma had sent you to for two years to hone not only your skills and also your own specialized Haki._

* * *

On Amazon Lily...

A Seram Masked owl flew into Elder Nyon's house through the window and landed on the low table in front of Luffy and stretched out its neck to reveal the parchment in the pouch of the neck harness.

Luffy removed the rolled up scroll and frowned as he recognized Sasha's penmanship. "Sasha..." he placed the rolled out paper on the table. "I haven't realized you've thought this far... you're right, little sister; that fight against the bear bastard had already made it clear that all of us are too weak right now."

* * *

On Weatheria...

"What's going on?" Haredas exclaimed hearing a crash outside his house. Stepping outside, he found the unconscious Nami who had crashed into his yard.

A while later, Nami awoke to find herself on a bed inside Haredas' house.

"Are you awake?" Haredas greeted, only to be stuck on the head by the Clima-Tact.

"What?" Nami demanded. "Who are you?"

"This is my house." Haredas replied. "Please calm down."

"This is serious!" Nami snapped.

"It's reckless to try and move around in your condition." Haredas warned, Nami tripping over her feet after she tried to get out of bed. "Besides at this moment, it's..."

"I don't care if it is reckless." Nami retorted. "I have to get going! If I'm not there, those guys won't get anywhere."

"Hey, young lady." Haredas voiced. "Where did you come from, young lady? You've been sleeping since you arrived two days ago." he informed Nami, the pair having sat down for a meal. "It seems you've gotten yourself into quite a mess. Now, have a look at this firmly tied 'knots of wind'." he produced a knotted white rope. "Untie one and it summons a gentle breeze." he unraveled a knot, causing a gust of wind to blow. "Until another and it summons a strong wind. The second knot came untied and a much stronger wind blew. "Untie a third and it summons a storm. That's just reckless, young lady." he scolded when Nami opened the door, only to be met by a powerful storm in her face.

"A terrible cyclone is coming." Nami realized.

"I told you, didn't I?" Haredas chided after Nami returned. "You're completely soaked. Feel free to use the shower."

"Old man, this isn't just rain." Nami noted. "A huge cyclone is heading this way."

"Is that so?" Haredas chuckled. "Maybe someone else is gonna come flying. Have some tea." he offered, after Nami cleaned herself up.

"Will we really be alright?" Nami wondered,

"I guess it's about time." Haredas noted. "I'm going out for a bit." he opened the door. "Young lady, please stay inside."

As Nami searched around the house, a tapping on a window alerted her and she opened the window to let the rain-soaked Flores Scops Owl in before hurriedly shutting the window. Shaking itself dry, the messenger owl hovered over the dining table and landed at the table edge, extending its neck to Nami.

Spotting the scroll inside the porch, Nami retrieved the piece of paper and unrolled it. Instantly recognizing Sasha's handwriting, the navigator read the letter.

* * *

On Karakuri Island...

A snowy owl bearing Sasha's letter to Franky was battling the snowstorm as it tried to stay on course.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	137. Arc 11: The Messages Delivered!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 135 up, this is Chapter 136 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 136: Arc 11: The Messages Delivered!

* * *

Knowing that it would take some time for the messenger owls to return, Sasha set to work in the armory to repair her weapons by activating the runes surrounding the salt water bath and soaking her weapons into the stone basin one by one.

* * *

Elsewhere on Kamabakka Kingdom...

Sanji was seated on the rocky shoreline to catch his breath. _Damnit, all the queers on this island are..._ he twitched, recalling the crossdressers chasing him along the seashore.

"Screech!" a Cloud-Forest Screech Owl landed on the rock in front of the blond cook and reached for the rolled-up scroll in its pouch. Depositing it in front of Sanji, it flew off with a creech.

"A letter?" Sanji claimed the parchment and unrolled it. "Two years?" he echoed after reading the message Sasha wrote on the paper. "If it's Sasha-hime's request, then I'll endure this for two years."

* * *

Elsewhere on Kuraigana Island...

The Southern White-Face Owl carrying Zoro's letter finally found the directional-disoriented swordsman running through the island's forest and fluttered in front of the moss-haired male, forcing said swordsman to stop running. Removing the parchment in its pouch and dropping it on the ground, the owl then flew off once it's mission was carried out.

* * *

Meanwhile on Namakura Island...

The Pharaoh Eagle Owl bearing Brook's letter landed on the hole of the ceiling of the building Brook had slept the previous night. Swooping down to the skeleton, the owl offered Brook the letter attached to the pouch on its neck harness. Its message delivered, the owl flew off.

* * *

On Birdie Kingdom...

The Brown Wood Owl tilted its head as it watched the heavily bandaged Chopper sleep. Seeing Chopper awake, it hooted and offered the scroll around its neck to the reindeer. The message delivered, the owl then flapped its wings and took off into the evening sky.

* * *

On Boyn Islands...

The white Crested Owl landed on the overweight Usopp's stomach, the sniper was now resting on his back. Hopping down to Usopp and giving the sharpshooter a disapproving bark, it reached into the pouch around its neck, dropped the scroll in front of Usopp and took flight.

* * *

On Tequila Wolf...

The Cuban Pygmy Owl had finally located Robin with the Revolution Army. Swooping down, it landed on the archaeologist's shoulder and dropped the rolled up scroll it was carrying onto the snow. Its message safely delivered, the owl spread its wings and flew off.

* * *

On Karakuri Island...

The snowy owl finally found Franky within Vegapunk's abandoned research laboratory. Landing on the only window in the roof, it flew down and perched itself on the floor between Franky and Kitton and extracted the scroll it was carrying with its beak and deposited it on the metal ground. Its job done once Franky retrieved the parchment, the owl took off.

* * *

Back on the 'D' Memoirs Island...

Sasha opened her eyes, breaking out from her mediation when she sensed someone approach the clearing. "You've finally tracked me down, Trafalgar Law." she cast a knowing look at the pirate surgeon.

"Thalassa -ya." Law returned the greeting. "Can you explain why I'm the only one allowed to gain access to this island? My entire crew is stuck out at sea."

"This island," Sasha started. "Used to be one of the many islands that Selena governed. Seeing how important the information this island contains, extra precautions were taken to ensure that only either me myself or those possessing the 'D' bloodline are able to enter this island unharmed. I do believe I owe you a talk."

"Indeed." Law nodded.

"But first," Sasha looked at him sternly with an expression that brokered no arguments from the older pirate. "Please tell me the reason why was your _true_ name kept a secret?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	138. Arc 11: How the Trio Met!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 136 up, this is Chapter 137 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews. Amended the previous chapter when I recalled owls' necks are not long enough to act like messenger pigeons'. This chapter begins the 'ASL Flashback Arc'.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 137: Arc 11: Luffy, Sasha and Ace! How the Trio Met!

* * *

About a week after Law left the island, the pirate surgeon having revisited the origins of his own familial line and Sasha had let him lay claim on the ancestral scrolls of his family.

 _That's one 'D' line reactivated._ The reincarnated Dragon Empress mused as she looked at the 'D' ancestral lineage chart for the umpteenth time, the 'Marshall D' line had already ended due to Blackbeard's death. _I'm going to need another to replace the 'Marshall D' family._ And the first candidate at the top of her mind was, _Sabo-nii should be an excellent replacement._ "Good work." she smiled lightly when the last messenger owl returned: the snowy owl that bore Franky's letter and offered the owl four pieces of dried bacon as compensation. Her fingers rested over the lettering that spelled out 'Gol. D Ace' and her eyes trailed down to the two 'D' family lines that were linked to it; 'Gol. D' and 'Portgas D.'. _If you only knew, Rayleigh-san, that your former captain left his blood behind. How would you have reacted?_

* * *

Flashback to ten years ago...

"What I'm saying, grandpa," seven-year-old Luffy whined, Garp having dangled him by his rubbery cheek as the grandfather-grandchildren trio went their way up Mount Colubo. "I will become the King of the Pirates."

"Cut the crap!" Garp snapped.

"Let me go!" Luffy struggled against his grandfather's tight grip.

"On top of eating the Devil Fruit, you're talking nonsense!" Garp retorted. "Is this how you set a good example for your younger sister? Luffy, both you and Ace have to become the strongest Navy soldiers."

"Damnit, my body is rubber, but why is it so painful?" Luffy complained. "Let me go, grandpa."

"It was a mistake to leave you two in the Windmill Village." Garp declared. "Of all thing, you like pirates? What a fool. You can't make friends with 'Red-Haired Shanks'." he insisted, still pulling Luffy along, Sasha sweatdropping when she walked past her brother to see him grab hold od a tree trunk with his arms.

"I wanna become..." Luffy protested, said tree slamming into Garp when it uprooted. "A strong man like Shanks. What's this place?" he wondered, the trio had stopped in front of Dadan's hut and Garp was pounding on the door with his fist.

"Aniki..." Sasha blinked worriedly as Luffy ran off.

"Stop it!" Dadan snapped, flinging the door open. "Whoever you are, do you want to get killed?"

"It's me." Garp declared.

"Garp-san!" Dadan stammered.

"You're looking good." Garp noted.

"Give me a break!" Dadan protested. "Please, you gotta have mercy on me! Ace is 10 years old now."

"Already?" Garp nodded. "How is he?"

"It's not funny." Dogra complained. "We can't handle him anymore. You have to take him."

"You're annoying, kid!" Dadan retorted, her eyes trailing the running around Luffy.

"Look after them, too." Garp requested, holding up Luffy with one hand. "Hey, Luffy, Sasha, say hello to them."

"Yo!" Luffy greeted.

"Please take care of us." Sasha bowed.

"Who are those kids?" Magra asked.

"They are my grandchildren." Garp replied.

"We can't!" Dadan, Dogra and Magra chorused as one.

"Alright then, here's your choice." Garp declared. "Do you want to spend the rest of your life in prison or raise them? There're many crimes you committed that I've overlooked."

"What is this?" Luffy complained, his hand on the sudden spittle on his cheek. "Spit! Gross! Who did it? Hey, you!" he spotted Ace sitting on an animal he caught. "Say sorry! It's gross!"

"Ace!" Garp turned to see the older boy. "Luffy, Sasha." he pulled Sasha over. "This is Ace, he's three years older than the two of you. You're gonna live here with them today."

"You can't do just that!" Dadan protested.

"Aniki, be nice." Sasha scolded her brother mildly.

Ace considered himself lucky the shade of the trees concealed the faint blush gracing his cheeks.

"Is it decided?" Dadan echoed.

"Any problem with that?" Garp glared.

"We'll take them." Dadan, Dogra and Magra chorused.

"That's all from me." Garp declared. "I'll stop by whenever I have the time."

"Grandpa, that's anywhere from half a year to nine months." Sasha pointed out.

* * *

"Shut up, all of you!" Dadan roared, silencing her gang of bandits up when meat was placed in the main hall. "It's time to eat! Dogra, Magra, where's the girl?"

"I think she found the library." Dogra replied. "When I last saw her, she managed to pull out the medical books we had."

"I really wonder if they're related." Dadan looked at the defeated Luffy on the ground, the younger boy having lost the fight over the meat.

Sitting around the fire pit with Luffy, Sasha slowly chewed on her rice, flipping a page from the medical textbook she salvaged from the small library and ignoring the ruckus around her.

"Where is he going?" Luffy spotted Ace leaving the hall.

"Where are you going?" Dadan barked.

"Aniki isn't listening, Dadan-kaa." Sasha looked up from her book.

"Hey!" Luffy pushed the door open and ran off after Ace. "Dogra-jii," she turned to Dogra. "Can you teach me how to read?"

* * *

Later that evening...

"Ace came back!" Magra called to the rest of the bandit gang.

"Ace, did you come back alone?" Dogra asked, the boy tossing a fish at his feet.

"Where is Luffy?" Magra inquired as the freckled boy stalked past. "I thought that you were with him."

"I don't know." Ace entered the house, only to see Sasha making notes on a piece of scrap paper with other small and big pieces of paper shattered around her.

* * *

One week later...

The bandits had helped build a small side shack for Sasha to act as a makeshift greenhouse.

"How annoying." Dogra awoke to Pochi's barks. "Why don't you shut up? Boss Dadan!" he shouted, opening the door to find the injured Luffy standing outside. "Luffy came back!"

"You're alive!" Dadan gasped. "Where were you?"

"I've been chased by wolves at the bottom of the valley." Luffy replied.

"Why don't you go to bed tonight?" Dadan tossed Luffy into Ace's room. "You gotta work tomorrow after Sasha fixes your wounds."

* * *

The next morning...

Sasha was carrying a basket of plants to the makeshift greenhouse and sighed when she saw Luffy chase after Ace yet again.

* * *

"Aniki sure doesn't give up easily." Sasha noted, after almost three months as Luffy took off after Ace once again, she herself having started grafting her healing herbs just the day before.

"A bee hive fell on me." the heavily stung Luffy announced to Dadan upon his return.

Sasha just shook her head and brought out her healing salve.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	139. Arc 11: The Fourth Brother, Sabo

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 137 up, this is Chapter 138 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 138: Arc 11: The Fourth Brother, Sabo

* * *

After rescuing Luffy from Porchemy and with the threat of Blue Jam hovering over theirs heads, Sabo made the decision to hide out at Dadan's place for the time being.

The next morning, Dogra and Pochi gaped at the pair looked down at the three boys sprawled on the ground asleep.

"Why are they wounded?" Dogra wondered. "They're all bandaged."

"This is..." Magra spotted Sabo. "Boss! We have a problem!" he shouted.

"It's still early." Dadan held back a yawn. "What's wrong? What's going on here?" she was presented by the sight of the three sleeping boys. "Ace, Luffy, who is that?" she barked.

"Who is who?" Luffy muttered, sitting up and went back to sleep.

"It's still early." Ace drawled. "You're too loud." and fell back to sleep.

"How come there is one more kid?" Dadan asked. "Who the hell are you?"

"Are you talking about me?" Sabo yawned. "I'm Sabo. You must be Dadan."

"Sabo?" Dadan echoed. "I've heard of your name before."

"Oh yeah?" Sabo beamed. "That makes it easier. Thank you for taking care of me from today."

"'Taking care'?" Dadan blinked. "Don't tell me you're gonna stay here..."

"But I heard that you're a good old bag because you can't refuse a request." Sabo cut in before Dadan could reject.

"Ace, Luffy, Sabo." Dadan relented. "I've giving you a place to stay. You gotta get to work already."

"Dadan-kaa, don't I have to take care of their injuries first?" Sasha piped in, her medical kit already in hand.

"Sasha, do your thing." Dadan nodded.

"Yes." Sasha quipped and opened her medical box to reveal clean bandage rolls, several bottles of herbal paste, several medical plasters and two small pouches. "Sit down." she glared at the three injured boys, going into full medic mode and the bandits made themselves scarce. "Aniki, strip." her glare intensified at her brother.

Luffy gulped and obeyed, peeling his shirt off.

"She is good." Sabo gaped appreciatively as the two older boys watched Sasha work on Luffy's injuries; swathing a good amount of her herbal paste over the wounds he had gotten from Porchemy the previous day and reapplying the bandages over the wounds.

"Aniki, open your mouth." Sasha instructed, opening one of her pouches to reveal greenish brown pills in it. "Swallow." she popped a pill into Luffy's mouth.

"What's this?" Luffy winced, choking on the terrible tasting medicine.

"That will help you heal faster." Sasha replied. "Aniki, didn't your Devil Fruit taste worse?"

"I wasn't thinking..." Luffy blinked.

"Of course you weren't thinking." Sasha fired back. "Trust Shanks to just leave a Devil Fruit out in the open _and_ in front of a 7-year-old who eats _anything_. Next." she turned to Ace and Sabo.

"Ace, you're more injured than I am." Sabo pushed Ace forward.

Huffing, the freckled boy silently took off his shirt.

After giving Ace a look-over, Sasha took out two bottles of herbal paste, one for the wounds he recently acquired and the other for the older injuries that had not closed properly. "Here." she handed Ace a chalky white pill from her other pouch.

"What's this?" Ace looked at the tablet.

"Painkiller." Sasha replied.

"I'm the least injured." Sabo pointed out.

"And it's still my job as medic to take care of _any_ wounds." Sasha retaliated.

Sighing in resignation, Sabo stripped off his clothes.

"Ace, aniki, out now." Sasha hissed, once Sabo removed his white shirt to reveal the telltale mark of a whip lash.

"But..." Luffy blinked.

"Out!" Sasha snapped. "And shut the door. This is personal. How did this happen?" she asked her patient once the door closed.

"Can you... keep it a secret?" Sabo requested.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, Sabo-san." Sasha reminded. "I take my Healer's Oath very seriously."

Sabo shut his eyes and recounted his past.

"I see..." Sasha started after Sabo had finished his recollection and she gave him a hug. "Can I call you Sabo-nii from now on?"

* * *

"See ya!" now recovered, the three boys shot out of the house.

"Oh yeah." Sabo stopped. "I forgot to tell them. Hey Dadan, while we're gone, the Blue Jam clan might come by, so be careful."

"The Blue Jam clan might come by?" Dogra echoed. "Why?"

"Because we beat some of his crew up." Sabo replied. "Bye!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	140. Arc 11: The Pledge of the Three Brats!

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 138 up, this is Chapter 139 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 139: Arc 11: To The Sea Someday! The Pledge of the Three Brats!

* * *

"I'm going!" Luffy charged at Ace, his fist swinging. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"I told you..." Ace sighed, the extended punch bounced off the ground and hit Luffy squarely on the face. "What the hell are you trying to do?" he slammed a kick onto Luffy's cheek.

"It's over." Sabo nodded.

"Again?" Sasha echoed, already on standby with a smaller medical kit. "What's the score now, Sabo-nii? Close." she blinked when Ace and Sabo met each other in mid-air, both punches extended. Sabo's attack missed its target as it went over Ace's head.

"I win, Sabo." Ace grinned, his next punch sent Sabo flying backwards.

"Crap." Luffy cursed. "I always lose to Ace and Sabo. I'm next, Sabo!"

"Are you sure?" Sabo accepted the challenge as he charged at Luffy. "I'll not hold back."

"This is going to end badly." Sasha predicted.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy grinned. "Shield!" he stretched out his fingers.

"This is funny." Sabo beamed, tugging the extended fingers and released them, smacking Luffy backwards and sending him rolling up a tree.

"I knew it." Sasha sighed.

"I've already told you many times." Ace chided. "Is your fruit useful for anything?"

"Crap, it won't work!" Luffy fumed. "Just a little more... again!"

"No, we can only fight 100 times a day." Ace reminded. "Wait until tomorrow."

"Ace and I beat Luffy 50 times." Sabo wrote on the scoreboard as Sasha patched up Luffy. "Ace and I were at 26 to 24. He beat me by 2 fights..."

"When I'm ten, I'll kick your ass!" Luffy snapped.

"By then, we will be 13 years old." Ace reminded. "We'd better look for some food. Sasha, what about you?"

"You three go on ahead." Sasha packed up her kit. "I spotted the plants I've been looking for on the way here."

"Ace, you're really worried about her." Sabo gave the freckled boy a knowing smile.

"Shut up." Ace muttered, turning to hide a flush.

* * *

After the boys' unfortunate run-in with Sabo's father in town, Ace and Luffy cornered the blonde boy for an explanation.

"What's wrong?" Sabo asked. "I'm not hiding anything."

"Really?" Luffy blinked.

"It's obvious that you're hiding something." Ace insisted. "Spit it out, Sabo! Do you think it's okay to keep secrets between us?"

"You know it'll come out eventually, Sabo-nii." Sasha pointed out.

"Sasha knew?" Ace exclaimed in betrayal.

"For a while." Sasha nodded.

"Then why..." Luffy looked at his sister.

"It wasn't my place to tell." Sasha defended. "Doctor-patient confidentiality and all."

"A noble's son?" Ace echoed after Sabo related his story.

"The truth is, my parents are still alive." Sabo confessed. "I'm not an orphan of the Grey Terminal. The man we met today is my father. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"You've apologized, so I forgive you." Luffy relented.

"To be honest, I'm surprised." Ace admitted. "Why would you do all of this is you're a noble's son?"

"I had to run away from home." Sabo replied. "They care only about money and social status. Not me. If I don't marry a girl from the royal family, then I'm crap. I had to study ever day, just for that. I was always arguing with my parents because of my poor results in school. For that family, I'm just a nuisance. Sorry, if I offend you, but even though I had parents, I felt lonely. The people of the Grey Terminal were not like the nobles. But for me, it was better than living for decades in that place, with the nobles."

"Now I understand." Ace noted.

"Ace, Luffy." Sabo declared. "Definitely, we'll set sail and leave this country. I wanna know the world and write a book about my adventures. I don't mind having to study navigation. I'll be stronger, and I'll be a pirate."

"I know, you don't need to tell me." Ace walked over to the edge of the cliff overseeing the sea. "I'll be a pirate and fight until I'm the most famous. That's the way I'll prove my existence. I don't care if the bastards of the world don't recognize me. I don't care how much they hate me. I'll become a great pirate and I'll see them face to face. I won't run away from anyone, I won't lose against anyone. I won't be afraid of anything. Everyone will know my name."

"I see.." Luffy grinned and ran up next to Ace. "I'll be...!" he took a deep breath and shouted.

"You're talking nonsense." Ace sighed, after Luffy's declaration.

"Sasha?" Sabo blinked when he heard the younger girl giggle before she rolled on the grass, bursting into laughter.

"Aniki," Sasha beamed at her sibling. " _Never_ change."

"You two are funny." Sabo laughed. "I can't wait to see what will happen in the future with you. It's okay if we'll be pirates." he stated. "But is it okay if all three of us want to be captains?"

"I didn't think about that." Ace admitted. "Sabo, I had planned that you'd be my navigator and Sasha be the ship's doctor."

"You will be on my ship." Luffy declared.

"I refuse!" both older boys chorused.

"Come on, do it!" Luffy whined. "Join my crew!"

"That will never happen." Ace insisted.

"I think the same." Sabo agreed.

"What?" Luffy snapped. "I don't care." he shrugged.

"Just like that?" Sasha exclaimed. "Before I forget," she then dug into the medic kit. "Hold out your hands please, all three of you."

"What the..." Ace looked at the carnation and snowdrop bracelet now entwined around his wrist. "Hey Sasha, take this off!"

"Sasha, don't you know how embarrassing it is for us to be seen wearing this?" Sabo asked, a daffodil and jonquil bracelet was now around his wrist.

"Sasha," Luffy started, after the lily of the valley and hawthorn bracelet was attached to his wrist. "Do you have a reason for this?"

"Yes, I do." the younger girl nodded. "It's a protective charm; made from flowers representing each of your birth months."

"So, that's why you asked about my and Ace's birth month yesterday." Sabo realized.

* * *

Sometime later that day...

"Well, we will decide the future things in the future." Ace remarked, the three boys were now gathered around a wood stump. "Maybe we'll end up in three different ships."

"Did you steal that liquor from Dadan?" Luffy asked, when Ace placed the sake bottle on the stump with three sake cups beside it.

"Did you know?" Ace uncorked the sake bottle. "When men drink together, they become brothers." he poured out the sake. "Maybe we'll not be pirates in the same ship. But we're united by our bond of brotherhood. No matter what we do or where we are, no one will break that bond. From now on, we're brothers!" all three raised their cups.

"Wait," Sabo voiced, after drowning the sake. "What about Sasha?"

"It doesn't matter whose ship she ends up in, all three of us will protect her." Ace replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	141. Arc 11: Leaving Dadan's Family

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 139 up, this is Chapter 140 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 140: Arc 11: Leaving Dadan's Family To Escape Garp

* * *

Sometime later...

"Who did this?" Dadan demanded, falling into a pit-hole right in front of the house. "Who'd dig a hole right in front of the door?"

"It was Ace and the others." Magra replied as he and Dogra peered into the hole. "They said it was a trap for boars."

"This is my house!" Dadan argued. "Don't just let them do whatever they please! Those brats!"

* * *

That night...

"We're back!" Luffy declared.

"Welcome back." Sasha looked up from her medical book.

"Don't come back, you brats!" Dadan scolded.

"Here's dinner." Sabo tossed the deer at her.

"Roast it fast." Ace added.

"Food!" Luffy beamed.

"It's always the same huh, Dadan-kaa?" Sasha looked up at her second adaptive mother and giggled as yet another food fight broke out.

"Seriously..." Dadan muttered, sipping sake. "Don't waste food!" she fumed when a thrown sake cup smashed into her nose.

* * *

"One last round of training before we go to bed." Ace declared in the shared bedroom.

"Can the three of you just give it a rest?" Sasha was prepared for bed. "The floor won't be able to withstand your roughhousing."

"Sasha's got a point." Sabo conceded, giving the wooden floor a test thump with his foot. "This doesn't look very stable."

"Let's go to bed then." Ace shrugged.

* * *

The next morning...

"Hey!" Woop Slap cut of Dadan's ranting.

"Excuse me," Makino voiced. "But we heard that Luffy and Sasha are staying here."

"Makino!" Luffy ran out of the house to greet his visitors.

"You look like you're doing well." Woop Slap noted, seeing the two siblings. "It's been six months, we got worried and decided to see how you're doing."

"It's been a while, mayor." Sasha returned the greeting.

"Don't tell Garp-san about this." Makino winked.

"Still, it's hard to believe that you two are living with mountain bandits." Woop Slap mused.

"You got a problem with that?" Dadan retorted.

"Damn right, I do!" Woop Slap snapped. "Don't talk to me like that, you damn bandit!"

"I've got a present for you." Makino beamed. "I expect Garp-san didn't think about stuff like that. Some new clothes." she presented a T-shirt to Luffy. "I can adjust the size, too, so you two come over here." she turned to Ace and Sabo. "I heard that you were a naughty kid, Ace." she took Ace's measurements. "But you're surprisingly well-behaved."

"If you say so..." Ace blushed, looking away.

"He's embarrassed." Sabo teased and he and Luffy stifled their laughter.

"Ace, your face is all red." Luffy mocked.

"I'll get you for this later." Ace swore.

"Em, Makino-nee?" Sasha voiced, stepping out from the tree she had ducked under to change into the frock Makino had brought for her. "Is this alright?"

"It's perfect!" Makino gushed. "Sasha-chan, you look so pretty!"

Ace felt his cheeks burn when he caught sight of Sasha in her new dress.

* * *

"I hope you like it." Makino smiled brightly, having cooked up a feast of Dadan and her bandit group later that night.

"Delicious!" Luffy gushed, swallowing an ebi fry.

"It's hard to get good food like this on our voyage." Sabo remarked, chomping down on the plate of food in front of him. "When I got to sea, the first thing I'm going to do is add the greatest cook in the world to my crew."

"I'm gonna be a pirate first, so that'll be impossible." Ace fired back.

"That's not fair!" Luffy snapped. "I'm going to be a pirate before either of you!"

"Dadan-kaa?" Sasha blinked when she saw the bandits spit out their sake and slowly turned upon hearing the all-too-familiar cough at the door.

"You two are still going on at that?" Garp loomed over the door. "I'm telling you, you're gonna become Marines! Why is that so hard to understand? Dadan!" he called, slamming down a fist on her head after knocking out Ace and Luffy.

"Grandpa!" Sasha gasped.

"That's Garp?" Sabo looked at the younger girl. "This old guy is yours, Ace's and Luffy's grandfather?"

"Kid," Garp turned to Sabo. "You were talking about going out to sea too, right?"

"It's not 'kid'." Luffy defended. "His name is Sabo. We all shared a toast of brotherhood and promised to become pirates."

"You shouldn't have said that..." Ace muttered.

"Oh?" Garp crackled his knuckles. "So, in other words, now there are three little idiots who want me to give them a workout?"

"This is bad..." Sasha gulped. "RUN!"

"You're not getting away!" Garp yelled after the three boys, chasing them into the forest, Sasha taking off after her grandfather after grabbing her medical kit. "That's all for today." he declared, walking back after giving the three boys a thorough trashing. "Tomorrow, I'm going to give you an even harder workout. So don't die now."

"This _always_ happens." Sasha bit back a resigned sigh and set to work patching up the boys.

* * *

"Dadan-kaa!" Sasha whispered in shock, the older woman having activated the trap Sabo had set earlier that day, the bandit gang having tracked down the ASL trio to their newly-built hideout.

"The trap just sprung!" Sabo sat up.

"Sabo-nii, this is your idea, isn't it?" Sasha pointed at the large mallet swinging from the roof.

"Sasha, is that you?" Ace awoke.

"You knocked Dadan-kaa out of the tree, just so you know." Sasha supplied.

"Oops." Ace grinned mischievously.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	142. Arc 11: Ace's Father Revealed!

SailorStar9: I'm back, guys! And no, I'm not dead, just taking a break from fanfiction and now, I give you Chapter 141 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 141: Arc 11: Ace's Father Revealed!

* * *

"Welcome back." Sasha looked up from her fresh batch of medical pills, the three older boys having returned to the hideout in the evening. "That's rare." she blinked when she noticed the empty-handed boys. "No catch for today?"

"It's not that..." Sabo trailed and explained what had happened during the hunt, with Ace and Luffy interjecting in-between.

"I see." Sasha nodded. "Guess there's no choice." she brought out a pile of dried mushrooms she had preserved before winter had set in and some flavoring herbs. "I know it's late, but can the three of you go catch some fish? I want to try a variation of Makino-nee's recipe."

* * *

"But if someone steals your prize that caught for the first time, I can see why someone would get angry." Sabo noted, biting into the roasted fish, the four children were seated around a small campfire in the hollowed out tree.

"But it's reckless to fight against such a big tiger." Ace pointed out, chomping down the roasted mushrooms.

"That's something you would do." Sabo grinned.

"Shut up." Ace snorted.

"I made up my mind." Luffy declared, swallowing his fish. "Ace, Sabo. You guys gotta come aboard my ship. Okay? Say yes."

"That's so sudden." Sabo frowned.

"We decide to leave it to the future." Ace reminded.

"But it'll be fun with each other and you'll need my help, won't you?" Luffy asked.

"You're the one who needs help, don't you?" Sabo stated.

"Yeah." Ace agreed.

"No!" Luffy protested. "I'm gonna help you!"

"You guys are welcome on aboard my ship." Ace offered.

"No, _my_ ship!" the other two chorused.

"Then, this isn't gonna work." Ace noted.

"Oh yeah." Luffy had a brainwave. "How about this? The one who beats the big tiger can become the Captain."

"The big tiger?" Ace echoed, chomping down on the last of his fish. "Are you serious?"

"The chances of you becoming Captain are pretty low." Sabo pointed out, swallowing his mushroom.

"That's not true." Luffy protested. "None of us can compete against him now."

"Good idea." the two older boys concurred.

"Let's do it." Luffy beamed. "Sasha." he turned to his sister.

"I'll prepare a new batch of anti-frostbite cream for the three of you afterwards." Sasha sighed.

* * *

The following night...

"You came back alone." Sasha blinked, packing up the ground-up medical herbs as she watched Ace enter the hideout.

"Yeah." Ace muttered, lighting up the lamp and looked out of the hideout.

"What's wrong?" Sasha asked.

"Nothing." Ace replied.

"There he is." Sabo spotted Ace as he and Luffy returned to the hideout. "Just act casually. Don't mention..." he warned.

"I know." Luffy assured. "Don't worry."

"Oh, Ace!" Sabo flung open the cloth that served as the door. "I didn't know you were home."

"Oh, Ace." Luffy entered. "I didn't know your father was Roger."

"You idiot, Luffy!" Sabo scolded. "I told you not to mention it."

"Luffy." Ace voiced. "Who told you that?"

"Sabo told me." Luffy replied. "Hey Ace, what is Roger like?"

"No!" Sabo pulled Luffy back. "How stupid can you be? You can't just mention it casually."

"Let me go!" Luffy pulled himself free. "I _am_ acting casual."

"Ouch!" both boys cried out when Ace hit them on the head.

"Don't ever mention that name when I'm around!" Ace snapped.

"So, _that's_ what you've been brooding about." Sasha sighed, bringing out the antiseptic.

"Why did you hit me?" Luffy whined. "Don't be mean, just tell me."

"Give people a chance to explain first." Sabo argued.

"Shut up!" Ace retorted.

"Tell us about him!" Luffy insisted, Ace adding yet another bump on his and Sabo's heads. "You're so mean!"

"He's right." Sabo agreed. "You can't have a secret from your brothers."

"Shut up!" Ace glared. "I don't care about my brothers!"

"Will the three of you just keep quiet and let me work?" Sasha cowed all three boys with a glare. "Seriously, arguing over such a trivial thing..."

"Trivial?" Ace shot a glare at the girl patching Sabo up.

"Yes, _trivial_." Sasha insisted. "It doesn't matter who your parents are, it's how you live your life that is important. Am I wrong?"

"Like it or not, she's got a point there, Ace." Sabo agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	143. Arc 11: The Gray Terminal in Crisis!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 141 uploaded, I present Chapter 142 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 142: Arc 11: The Gray Terminal in Crisis! Selena Reveals Herself!

* * *

"Boss!" Dogra shouted, seeing Gray Terminal ablaze in the night sky. "You gotta see this!"

"What are you screaming about?" Dadan stepped out of the house.

"That's Gray Terminal!" Magra was on the lookout post. "It's on fire!"

* * *

"Dadan!" Luffy exclaimed, seeing his foster mother save Ace from Bluejam's shotgun, the rest of the mountain bandits having arrived to save the two boys.

"Just give it up, you sea monster." Dadan glared. "Let Ace go!" she swung her ax at Bluejam who blocked it with his sword.

"What are you guys doing here?" Luffy turned to the bandits who came rushing to them.

"We finally found them." Magra hurried up.

"That's a horrible wound, Luffy." Dogra lifted the younger boy. "Are you alright? I don't see Sabo." he looked around.

"Sabo is safe." Luffy assured. "He's not here."

"Ace." Magra pulled the freckled boy back.

"You're the leader of the monkeys on Mt. Corvus, right?" Bluejam asked.

"I'm Dadan, the mountain bandit!" Dadan declared. "As fate would have it, I'm a foster parent to these kids. And no parent, even if they're just a foster parent, could stand by and watch someone try to kill their kids. If you give up now, I'll let you go. And if you don't give up, we'll take you down by force."

"I'd like to see you try." Bluejam smirked.

"Would you now?" Dadan stepped forward. "Alright then... run away!" she shouted.

"Alright boss!" the rest of the bandits chorused and fled.

"What are you two doing?" Dogra turned back to see Magra trying to pull Ace off.

"I..." Ace talked forward, pulling himself free. "Will not run away!"

"Ace, what are you talking about?" Dogra snapped. "Just leave it already! You know how dangerous Bluejam is. A kid like you can't beat him. He's on a totally different level."

"I'll fight too!" Luffy tried to struggle free.

"You guys." Dadan stepped forward. "Take Luffy and Sasha and go on ahead. I'll stay with Ace and make sure he comes back with me."

"That's enough." Sasha declared, igniting her Holy Haki for the first time. "I won't let you harm the people I love any further."

"A mere girl..." Bluejam scoffed. "Once you start overestimating your strength and skill, you're gonna get hurt. The only survivors of the battlefield are the strong and cowardly. The brave all die. That's a fact." _What is this sensation?_ He wondered, sensing the immense aura that the girl emitted. _This pressure... it's so huge... a dragon of water?_ He was taken aback when a towering dragon made entirely of water coiled around Sasha. "I can't move..." he found himself rooted to the ground, Sasha's Haki wave dousing the flames around them. "But what can I do in the face of this incredible pressure? Very well. I am not such a fool as to fight a battle I can't win. I will withdraw." he was forced to back off.

"Amazing..." Ace breathed in awe.

"I never knew of this..." even Dadan was shocked and winced when the water dragon released a deafening roar and flew up into the dark sky, vanishing into the clouds.

Seconds later, rain started falling onto the blazing Gray Terminal, smothering the flames.

* * *

At the edge of the blazing Gray Terminal, a strong gust of wind extinguished the flames surrounding the citizens.

"To burn an entire village and the people living in it." the cloaked Ivankov remarked on board the ship moored at the coast. "How despicable. Still I'm impressed that you heard about this happening in an outlying kingdom of East Blue. Do you have any connection to this place?"

"This kingdom is an example of what the world's future might be." Dragon stated. "No happiness can be found in a country that eliminates people they deem unnecessary. Children are born innocent, even in a country like this. Looks like that little lady awoke her powers." he glanced up at the hovering water dragon above the clouds.

"That girl?" Ivankov echoed, his cloak fending off the sudden downpour.

"No, it's nothing." Dragon replied. "Those who are willing to fight beside me in a battle for freedom, come aboard my ship!" he announced to the gathered refugees.

* * *

"Oi, Sasha!" Ace shook the blanked-out girl. "What's wrong?"

"What did I..." Sasha blinked in confusion. "What was that power?" she looked down at her palms.

"You..." Ace frowned. "Didn't know?"

"No." Sasha shook her head, her eyes fluttering shut as she gave in to the exhaustion, Ace catching her before she collapsed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	144. Arc 11: Aftermath Of The Fire

SailorStar9: With Chapter 142 uploaded, I present Chapter 143 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 143: Arc 11: Aftermath Of The Fire

* * *

"They aren't dead!" Luffy protested, struggling against Magra.

"I understand." Magra assured. "I understand how you feel. But the military is at the Gray Terminal; going there in your condition is far too dangerous. You saw how big that fire was." he reminded Luffy. "The chances they survived... even if the chances are slim, we want to believe Boss, Ace and Sasha survived. Dogra is looking for them right now. Let's just leave it to him. This is difficult for us all, Luffy."

"Hey guys!" one of the bandits rushed into the house. "They've... they've returned!"

* * *

"Hurry!" Dadan ordered the bandit group, the trio arriving back to the house with Ace carrying the feverish Sasha in his arms. "Set a bed for Sasha! She's burning up!"

"Those injuries look horrible." one of the bandits gave Dadan a look-over. "Tend to Boss' wounds!"

* * *

"Ace!" the sobbing Luffy threw his arms around Ace, the other bandits are clamoring around Sasha's bedside.

"Luffy." Ace chided. "Did you think I was dead?"

"But..." Luffy wept.

"What're you crying for?" Ace slammed a fist on Luffy's head. "Don't act like I'm dead when I'm not, idiot!"

"Now, let him be." Magra soothed. "Luffy is just happy."

"Ace, about the night of the fire..." one of the bandits started after Dadan and Sasha were laid out on their beds. "After we took Luffy and left, what happened to the three of you when you stayed behind?"

"After you left, we fought Bluejam." Ace revealed. "Then, I saw it... and I think Dadan did, too. Sasha..." he cast a look at the feverish girl. "Her power just... exploded. A dragon made entirely of water came out of her body and forced Bluejam to back down. The dragon then made rain fall on the Gray Terminal, putting out the fire. We finally made it out of Gray Terminal, but Sasha broke into a high fever. We found a hiding spot where the fire won't reach us, by the river of the Middle Forest. I sneaked into the city to steal medicine and some food. Then, we tried to break Sasha's fever."

"So, that's what happened." Magra noted. "I'm glad the three of you made it out alive."

"I'm sorry I made you worry." Dadan muttered, her wounds were now bandaged up.

"I never thought something like this could happen to Gray Terminal." Ace admitted. "I'm sure Sabo is worried."

"Ace, back then..." Dadan started. "Why didn't you run?"

"Sometimes, my blood just starts rushing to my head." Ace replied. "I feel like, if I run, I'll lose something important. Back then, Luffy was right behind me. I don't know for sure, but I think that's why."

* * *

"I wonder what Sabo is up to." Luffy wondered outside the house later that evening. "Still, I'm glad Ace came back and Dadan is getting better. But Sasha is still sick... Dogra!" he spotted the short bandit returning. "You went looking for Ace, Sasha and Dadan, right? They've come home."

"Really, they have?" the shell-shocked Dogra stammered, the memory of Sabo's burning boat still ingrained in his mind. "That's great..."

* * *

"What?" Ace echoed in shocked after Dogra revealed what he had seen at the coast earlier. "Sabo is... you liar!" he jumped the short bandit. "Don't even joke like that!"

"It's not a lie, nor a joke!" Dogra insisted. "It was so sudden, I barely realized what had happened. I doubted my own eyes. I wondered if it was just a dream or an illusion."

"Shut up!" Ace glared. "Sabo went back to his noble born parents. There's no way he'd sail out to sea."

"That's right." Luffy agreed. "Sabo went home."

"Outlaws like us understand how he must have felt." Dogra pushed Ace off him. "We all have places we really don't want to go back to. Do you really think he would go to sea if he was actually happy? Do you really think he'd fly a pirate's flag and set out on his own?"

"Sabo..." Luffy started tearing again. "He really wasn't happy!" he wailed.

"Why didn't we try to break him out of there?" Ace cursed himself. "Where's the person who killed Sabo?" he demanded Dogra. "I'm gonna murder him!"

"The Celestial Dragon?" Dogra echoed. "There's no way you can..."

"I'm gonna avenge his death!" grabbing his metal pole, Ace took off.

"Drop it, you damn brat!" Dadan slammed the hotheaded boy into the floor. "You keep acting tough, even though you have no real strength. What the hell do you think you can do now? You'll just end up dead. You die and everyone will forget you by tomorrow. That's all you amount to right now. It was this kingdom that killed Sabo. It was the world itself. What can you do?" he shook the boy. "Your father's death brought about a new era. Once you become a man of his caliber, then you're free to live or die as you want. Go tie up this moron."

"Sabo!" Luffy let out his tears.

* * *

The next morning...

Sasha's fever had broken on its own during the night, much to everyone's relief.

"Have you calmed down a little, Ace?" Dadan asked the tied up boy. "Sasha's recovered, by the way." she informed. "Untie him. Where's Luffy?"

"He cried all night." one of the bandits replied. "He's asleep beside Sasha now."

"Boss!" Dogra exclaimed, receiving the envelope from the News Coo. "You have to see this! It's a letter from Sabo. He sent a letter before setting out to sea."

"Give me that." Ace instructed. "I swear I won't go into the city. That letter is addressed to us, right?"

* * *

"Is Luffy still acting the same way?" Dadan asked, some time later after reading the newspapers.

"Yeah, he barely even eats." Magra nodded. "And Sasha... she went into the sea again."

"The Sabo incident must have hit them hard." Dogra mused.

* * *

"How long are you going to keep moping?" Ace scolded, slamming a fist onto Luffy's head, the foster siblings were now on the ledge by the ocean. "All the treasure we hid in the Middle Forest is gone. Maybe it was stolen by the survivors of Bluejam's crew or maybe the military found it, I don't know where it is now. But that pile of loot doesn't matter anymore. Sabo and I were gonna use it. It was our Pirate Fund. But in the end, Sabo didn't use it. And so, I'm not gonna bother with it, either. There's no point in gathering treasure if we can't even look after it."

"Ace..." Luffy sniffled. "I... I want to become stronger. And then, I'll be able to protect anything. I won't have to lose anyone ever again. Please Ace... don't die!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Ace scolded. "You should be more worried about yourself than me. You're way weaker than I am. Listen up and remember this, Luffy. I will not die. Sabo made that request too. I promise, I will not die. There's no way I'd die and leave behind a weakling of a brother like you."

"You'd better live up to that promise." Sasha shouted from the water below.

"Oi Sasha, did you find what you're looking for?" Ace shouted over the ledge.

"No." Sasha shook her head. "But I have a feeling I'm getting close."

"Listen, you two." Ace continued. "I'm not all that smart, so I don't know what killed Sabo. But whatever it is, it was something opposed to freedom. Sabo died without ever gaining his freedom. But the two of us, who shared a toast with Sabo, are still alive. So we will definitely live life without regrets. Someday, we will set out to sea and live life the way we want to. With more freedom than anyone else. I'm sure that'll make lots of people into our enemies; Gramps will become our enemy too. We'll be risking our lives. We'll cast off when we turn seventeen. We will become pirates."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	145. Arc 11: Departures of Their Own!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 143 uploaded, I present Chapter 144 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 144: Arc 11: To Live Up to the Promise! Departures of Their Own!

* * *

After the mourning period for Sabo was over, Ace and Luffy renewed their training routine.

"Here I come, Ace!" Luffy charged forward, swinging an arm. "Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" he let loose his punch, Ace barely managed to dodge the outstretched arm.

"Again?" Sasha sighed, the attack backfiring on Luffy.

"What the hell was that?" Ace burst out laughing. "You call this a fight? No matter how much force you put into it, there is no point if you can't hit me. I told you, rubber isn't suited for battle."

"Shut up!" Luffy fumed. "Don't say that!"

"What?" Ace fired back. "Are you trying to say that I'm wrong? You're just an anchor that's immune to bulletfire."

"Don't make fun of the Gomu Gomu Fruit!" Luffy retorted. "Someday, I'll make you cry! After all, I've thought up of a technique more powerful than a pistol."

"Luffy, great work." imaginary Sabo praised. "Your arm stretched a lot further than it did yesterday."

"Sabo, you're too soft on Luffy!" Ace accused.

"I really have become strong!" Luffy cheered. "Stronger than I was yesterday."

"Hey, Sabo!" both brothers turned, only to be met by silence.

"Sabo was such a kind older brother." Luffy sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ace snapped. "Would you rather that _I_ died instead?"

"I never said that!" Luffy fired back.

"But that's basically what you mean!" Ace glared.

"Here we go again." Sasha shook her head.

* * *

Time passes...

"I'm gonna win today!" Luffy swore, swinging his arm as he charged at Ace, who retaliated with a kick to the younger boy's cheek.

* * *

About two years later, Ace had turned thirteen and Luffy and Sasha just turned ten.

It was in the middle of the night a few days after Sasha celebrated her birthday when the half-asleep Ace heard feet shuffling and the door to the children's shared bedroom creak open.

"Oi, Luffy." Ace reached over to shake Luffy awake. "Wake up. Something's wrong with Sasha."

Both 'D' siblings then followed Sasha to the seashore where a sphere of deep blue light emerged from the ocean.

Ace tried to reach out to the seemingly trance like Sasha, only to be blocked off by an energy shield.

"The time has come." the light sphere droned, hovering in front of Sasha. "For ten years, I've slept in the depths of these oceans, waiting for the time for you to appear. Awaken, Ocean Dragon Empress." the light then erupted in full, forcing Ace and Luffy to cover their eyes.

Still in a dreamlike trance, Sasha reached out a hand, the light orb taking the form of a winged dragon. The dragon's head lowered onto Sasha's offered hand and pulsed in power, before engulfing Sasha in its power, as swirls of water surrounding the girl.

"Ex-quip: Water Drayk Armor!" Sasha intoned the magical words, the most basic of her battle armors was donned on her body, complete with an aqua-trimmed crystal fencing sword in her hands.

* * *

With her power awakened, Sasha was able to join the two boys hunting.

"Sapphire Whirlwind!" Sasha sent a water tornado at the giant centipede that had Luffy in its jaws and forcing the centipede to drop Luffy. Ace took the chance and stabbed the centipede's hind with his pole.

Against Garp, however...

With Ace and Luffy beaten to the ground, Sasha released a 'Water Serpent' at the aged Marine, only to have Garp dissolve the elemental construct with an Armament-Haki infused punch.

* * *

Time passes...

Puberty had hit Ace when he turned fourteen and he found himself seeing Sasha in a different light.

His pride not letting him to confess his problem to Dadan, he pulled Dogra aside one day and explained.

The short bandit cast a fugitive look at Magra and the two men sat Ace down for the 'Birds and Bees' talk.

The heat that spread over the freckled teen's cheeks easily dwarfed all his previous Sasha-related blushes, but now that he had 'The Talk'...

He couldn't look at Sasha in the eye for days.

* * *

He hadn't meant to kiss her.

Sasha had just managed to summon her third battle armor: the 'Hydromancer Robe', and in her euphoria, she had flung her arms around Ace, who was closer to her and things just spiraled from there.

The force of her sudden glomp had sent both youngsters to the forest floor.

Taking a whiff of her familiar scent of fresh sea-spray and without thinking much of the consequences, Ace nuzzled Sasha's exposed shoulder and gave her a small bite on the skin; her yelp of surprise was enough to jolt them both into reality. Blushing furiously, Ace scrambled off, mumbling apologies.

* * *

"I like you."

Sasha blinked at the sudden confession from the almost 16-year-old Ace who had her trapped underneath a tree.

"Well, fancy that." Sasha sniped, refusing to back down.

Cupping Sasha's face with his larger hands, Ace forced her to look at him in the eyes, "You like me, too." he stated matter-of-factly.

"So, what made you stop being so oblivious?" Sasha grinned teasingly.

"Makino-san." Ace replied and claimed their first official kiss as a couple.

* * *

On the evening before Ace's departure...

"It's tomorrow, then." Sasha rested her head on her lover's shoulder, the couple were watching the sunset inside the hideout.

"Yeah." Ace nodded, his arm around his partner's waist.

"Give me your hand." Sasha looked up.

"Yeah." Ace offered his wrist and watched as Sasha recharged his flower bracelet with her Divine Haki.

"Good, now you're all set." Sasha nodded.

"Just one more thing." Ace corrected. Reaching into his trousers pocket, he retrieved a metal promise ring.

"Ace, this..." Sasha looked at him.

"I know it's nothing fancy." Ace admitted, slipping the ring onto Sasha's finger "But I want you to have this; it's a promise, one day, I _will_ marry you."

* * *

The next day...

"Take care, Ace!" Luffy waved, the bandit group, along with Makino and Woop Slap, saw the now 17-year-old Ace off.

"Sure!" Ace nodded. "Luffy, Sasha, I'll see you later. I'll be going on ahead."

"Right." Luffy agreed. "And when we set out to sea in three years, we'll be much stronger."

* * *

Three years later...

With his 'Gomu Gomu no Pistol' tech honed, Luffy set out to sea with Sasha in tow.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	146. Arc 11: Decision Time for Luffy!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 144 uploaded, I present Chapter 145 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 145: Arc 11: Reunited with Dark King Rayleigh! Decision Time for Luffy!

* * *

While Sasha was reminiscing about the past, in the depths of the Amazon Lily's forest, Luffy had hit a blank about furthering his training when a ripple of Haki announced Rayleigh's arrival on the island.

"Phew, I'm tired." the dripping wet former pirate remarked, stepping out from the water after disposing a giant Sea King. "Oh, Luffy-kun." he greeted the young pirate who had hurried to the shore in response of the Haki wave.

"Rayleigh-ossan!" Luffy gaped.

"I'm glad I was able to find you so easily." Rayleigh beamed.

"What are you doing here?" Luffy asked.

"Oh, Rayleigh?" Elder Nyon recognized the aged pirate, having accompanied Hancock and her sisters to the shore, the entire entourage having brought food for Luffy.

"If it isn't Gloriosa." Rayleigh beamed. "This sure takes me back."

"Rayleigh." Sandersonia greeted the sisters' savior.

"Ray-san." Marigold breathed in relief.

"It's you two." Rayleigh turned to the sisters.

"Luffy!" Hancock gushed.

"Hey, ane-sama!" Sandersonia and Marigold chided mildly. "That is no way to act in front of a man we're indebted to."

"Do you know Rayleigh-ossan?" Luffy asked the sisters.

"Yes." Marigold nodded.

"It's a long story." Sandersonia added.

"Luffy, you must be hungry." Hancock continued to gush. "I have brought you food."

"Right, I've read Shakky's letter." Elder Nyon looked up from the letter Rayleigh brought. "Looks like she's still the same as ever."

"Yeah, she hasn't changed at all since you left Sabaody." Rayleigh agreed. "She's doing fine. You girls have changed so much over the last thirteen years ago." he looked at the two sisters. "You're grown strong and beautiful."

"Rayleigh, Shakky, Elder Nyon..." Sandersonia listed. "We owe all three of you so much for taking us in after we escaped from the Celestial Dragons."

"Still, this is quite worrisome." Elder Nyon mused. "Even if you personally know Luffy, the fact that you were able to guess Luffy's location so easily troubles me."

"What?" Hancock finally spotted Rayleigh. "How nostalgic. By any chance, are you Rayleigh?"

"You noticed that _now_?" Elder Nyon snapped. "Just how distracted are you?"

"The very person who sent Luffy-kun flying told me what direction he went." Rayleigh explained. "When Bartholomew Kuma sent Luffy-kun flying, Amazon Lily was directly in his path. Female intuition is frightening thing." he noted, recalling Shakky's explanation on the possibility of Hancock falling in love with Luffy.

"She was perfectly on target, about all of it." Elder Nyon sighed referring to the obviously love-struck Hancock.

"Now, let's get to the point." Rayleigh noted. "Luffy-kun, the Sabaody Archipelago, do you remember what happened to you on that island? Do you think you can withstand such overwhelming power in your current state?"

"Yeah, I know..." Luffy hissed. "Sasha sent a letter four days after we were separated; she wanted everyone to remain where we are and train ourselves for two years."

"A letter?" Rayleigh echoed. "May I take a look? Your sister is a very smart young lady." he remarked, skimming the letter.

"But right now, I've hit a blank as to how to further my training." Luffy admitted.

"That's why I have a second suggestion." Rayleigh offered. "What would you do, Luffy-kun?" he asked after laying out his proposal.

"I never want my crew to be in that situation again." Luffy declared. "That's why..." he bowed to Rayleigh. "Please teach me how to control my Haki!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	147. Arc 11: Sasha's Training

SailorStar9: With Chapter 145 uploaded, I present Chapter 146 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 146: Arc 11: During The Two Years, Sasha's Training

* * *

Back on the 'D' Memoirs Island, Sasha had knuckled down and had spread the various taijutsu scrolls Selena had collected onto the study table. The largest taijutsu scroll that laid right in front of Sasha was the Gentle Wave Fist style, which from what she had garnered from Selena's memories, was the style her former incarnation specialized in.

"You know what is wrong with that style, Lady Sasha." Jinbe started, entering the large study room; the Warlord had been sent by King Neptune to act as messenger and trainer to the reborn Dragon Queen. "The solution is simple: strip the Gentle Wave Fist of all its flaws and weaknesses. At that point, it will be unstoppable."

* * *

A few hours later in the training dojo...

 **Smack.** A blow to Sasha's shin, causing her to yelp. **Smack.** A smack to the head soon followed.

"Dead." Jinbe deathpanned, his sheathed tanto in hand.

 **Smack.** The next blow from the fishman's sword hit Sasha to the side.

"Dead."

 **Smack.** Jinbe double tapped Sasha on the head and upper chest.

"Very dead." Jinbe finished.

"I almost had you, Jinbe-sensei." Sasha complained. "One more time."

"Very well." Jinbe conceded and the pair renewed their fighting stances.

* * *

After another three hours of training with Jinbe using Fishman Jujutsu to further Sasha's water manipulation abilities, the two water users sat down with several empty scrolls between them as Sasha put down all the basic, mid-level and advanced techniques of the Gentle Wave Fist. There, Sasha, with Jinbe's occasional input, stripped the techniques all down and worked their way up from the bottom, using Selena's memories as reference.

* * *

A training dummy animated by movement runes was Sasha's guinea pig for the reinvented Gentle Wave Fist, which she started with the most basic of the Dragon Wave Palm. The Dragon Wave Palm was above all things; a style that is used to deceive an opponent and then exploit their weaknesses.

Jinbe looked on with pride as he watched Sasha take down the training dummy in under five minutes. Their theories on the Dragon Wave Palm were proven correct; no fixed positions, no set movements, just straight-forward with no wasted movement whatsoever. And if the basics could completely destroy a training dummy in less than five minutes, it made him wonder what the advanced styles will be capable of.

* * *

In addition to improving her close-quarter combat techniques, Sasha also resolved to unlock her armors' freezing abilities; one of her fights against Jinbe's Fishman Jujutsu had resulted in her turning the whale shark fishman's water sphere into ice.

"Ex-quip: Hydromancer Robe." Sasha summoned her armor. "Slide Evolution: Cryomancer Robe!" armed with the 'Paragon Ice Blade', she charged at Jinbe who had his tanto drawn. As both trainer and trainee clashed, Jinbe was impressed that his student was able to hold her own against him in a straight clash.

* * *

It was almost a year later when both teacher and student received news of Whitebeard's death from the newspaper.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	148. Arc 11: Ace Joins The Straw Hats

SailorStar9: With Chapter 146 uploaded, I present Chapter 147 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Just because there isn't any Blackbeard or Marineford war in this fic, doesn't mean Whitebeard can't die from other means, be it from a regular everyday fight, a sudden bout of illness, old age, or most likely, from the illness that had been ravaging his body. He is, after all, a very old, experienced pirate who is _way_ past his prime.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 147: Arc 11: Jinbe's Offer, Ace Joins The Straw Hats

* * *

"Marco-kun." Jinbe leapt on board the Moby Dick from his transport shark. "Am I too late?"

"Jinbe." the Mystical Zoan Devil Fruit user greeted the Warlord. "Oi Namur," he called to the 8th Division Commander. "Take Jinbe in."

"Boss Jinbe." the fishman commander gestured. "This way."

* * *

"Marco-kun." Jinbe took a sip from his sake cup after paying his final respects to Whitebeard. "What happened? How did..."

"Pops..." Marco started. "He didn't die from a pirate crew attack... his illness finally caught up with him."

"I see." Jinbe downed his sake. "Then, what will the rest of you do now?"

"Pops didn't really leave a will." Marco admitted.

"But as the 1st Division Commander, it's up to you take over the reins." Jinbe reasoned.

"Yeah." Marco poured out another cup of sake for himself.

"If that's the case, then I'm afraid you'll need to find another 2nd Division Commander." Jinbe remarked.

"Jinbe," the blond cast a warning look at the Warlord. "What you do need Ace for?"

Swallowing a sigh, Jinbe recounted his past year training Sasha under King Neptune's orders.

"Seriously?" Marco echoed, once Jinbe informed him of Sasha's real identity. "She's the _real deal_?"

"No doubt about it." Jinbe confirmed. "She's the Dragon Empress."

"And the reason you need Ace..." Marco frowned. "You mean the legends are true then."

"Yes." Jinbe nodded. "At least the ones regarding those carrying the 'D' bloodline. Lady Sasha... if she's going to succeed, she'll need _every single_ D by her side."

"If that's the will of the True Goddess, then I don't really have a choice, do I?" Marco sighed, downing his sake with one gulp.

* * *

"Ace." Marco called the raven in the impromptu meeting room. "Jinbe and I need you, yoi."

"Okay." Ace entered the room and shut the door. The younger man's eyes went wide after hearing what Marco had to say. "But..." he protested. "The rest of Pops' crew... my Division members..."

"You are a 'D', Ace-san." Jinbe reminded. "You should have sensed it; your blood compels you to return to Lady Sasha."

"That's quite true..." Ace admitted, looking at his flower bracelet.

"Then, return with me to where Lady Sasha is." Jinbe stated. "There's still more than nine months left before the Straw Hats gather back on Sabaody Archipelago. I can still continue Lady Sasha's training along with advancing your Haki training."

* * *

A few days later...

"Lady Sasha, we've returned." Jinbe announced the pair's arrival to the 'D' Memoirs Island.

"Welcome back." Sasha looked up from the scroll she was browsing. "Ace," she spotted the flame wielder. "I'm actually surprised that you took up Jinbe-sensei's offer."

"Let's just say, answering your pull was very tempting." Ace smirked.

"But before we start," Sasha got up from her chair. "There's something more important that needs to be done." giving Ace a serious look, she added. "And it concerns your birth parents."

At that, Ace stiffened slightly.

"Come with me." Sasha instructed.

* * *

"This." Sasha presented the 'D' ancestral lineage chart parchment to Ace. "Notice the two lines that's linked to your _real_ name."

"Portgas D. Rouge." Ace traced a finger across her birth mother's name. "Gol. D. Roger..." he read his birth father's name. "That's impossible! Roger's a 'D' like hahaue?"

"Indeed." Sasha nodded. "Now I know why Grandpa keeps griping about Roger's complaints that the Navy always misspells his name." she informed. "And this brings us to a rather interesting problem; you're the descendant of two 'D' bloodlines, something that not even Selena accounted for. Trafalgar D. Water Law has already revisited his ancestral roots. You might not like it, but acknowledging your genealogical origins is the first step."

* * *

About four days later...

With Jinbe returning to the Ryugu Palace to submit his monthly reports, the reunited couple were left alone on the island for the rest of the week.

Snuggling onto Ace's body, Sasha made herself comfortable as the couple waited for their fish to roast by the campfire. "Ace," she started. "Back on Sabaody Archipelago, we met Silvers Rayleigh."

"I see." Ace muttered.

"Rayleigh-san..." Sasha continued. "He spoke to us about Roger... and the disease he was suffering from before he turned himself in to the Navy."

"And you suspect that I inherited Roger's disease." Ace concluded. "I did." he admitted. "But Pops' medical team managed to catch it and cure it before it spread."

"I'm relieved." Sasha rested her head on Ace's shoulder.

"Here." Ace handed a roasted fish to Sasha and the pair bit down on their dinner.

"Ace," Sasha looked up at the freckled man after their meal. "You remember what I said when we were younger that the masses didn't really know Roger because of what the newspapers were allowed to report and that the only people who truly knew Roger were his crew-mates and the people he fought against? I think... when we return to Sabaody Archipelago, you really should have a talk with Rayleigh-san if you want to really understand Roger."

"I'll..." Ace swallowed. "Think about it."

"I'll bet Rayleigh-san have a lot of embarrassing stories about your parents." Sasha teased.

"Well, that's one thing to look forward to." Ace smirked.

* * *

Four days later...

A blushing Jinbe let out a cough upon returning to the 'D' Memoirs Island and finding his two students in a heated make-out session in the study room.

"Welcome back, Jinbe-sensei." Sasha jumped off Ace.

"Ace-san, Lady Sasha, I know the two of you are in a relationship." Jinbe stated. "But in the future, please keep your hands to yourselves when we're training."

"Yes, Jinbe-sensei." the two lovers chorused.

* * *

Time passes...

Jinbe looked on with pride as Ace's fire wave melted Sasha's ice tiger, turning the construct into water.

"Fire Dragon Bullet!" Ace let loose his fire dragon-shaped construct.

"Water Dragon Bullet!" Sasha countered with a water dragon of her own.

Both elemental dragons clashed with the other, emitting steam.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	149. Arc 12: The Straw Hats Reunited!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 147 uploaded, I present Chapter 148 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 148: Arc 12: The Beginning of The New Chapter! The Straw Hats Reunited!

* * *

"It's been two years." Shakky mused. "Sure doesn't feel like it."

"True." Rayleigh agreed.

"I'm looking forward to see how much they've grown." Shakky added.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Rayleigh reminded. "It remains to be seen if they can regroup easily. The name of the crew is known throughout the world now, after all."

"Oh my." Shakky looked up when she saw Zoro enter the bar.

"So, you're the first." Rayleigh noted.

"What, none of the others have come yet?" Zoro scoffed. "Those guys are hopeless."

* * *

Ten days later...

"Have you heard that the Navy HQ has relocated?" the bartender poured out a glass of rum for Nami.

"What?" the navigator echoed. "Really?"

"Yeah." the bartender confirmed. "They switched places with G1 base on the other side of the Red Line. Just goes to show, the new Fleet Admiral who replaced Sengoku is ambitious. I mean, he put his headquarters in the New World, that's territory of the Yonkou. As a result, the Navy's presence here has dropped off and the lawlessness of these islands have increased."

"I thought this city was a little wilder than it was two years ago." Nami remarked.

* * *

"Long time no see, Sabaody." Sanji stepped foot on the Archipelago. "I'm back at last. It's a woman!" his eyes locked on the female in his sights. "A real woman! There's no doubt about it. Those are honest-to-god genuine ladies before my eyes. Real women lived on this island." he wept. "I've dreamed of this for so long. Viva Sabaody!" he rushed towards the group of women. "I need ladies!"

"Sanji-kun." Tibany called. "So, this is where we part ways. It is quite sad, but I'm sure we'll meet again someday."

"I never want to see you again!" Sanji snapped. "Thanks for taking me here! Give my regards to Iva and goodbye! Sanji the Man has just returned from Hell!" he took off running.

* * *

"The girl who's been sitting there this whole time." the Impostor Luffy finally spotted Nami at the bar counter. "Don't just sit there and sulk by yourself. Come over here. That's one fine lady. Hey, woman." he demanded when Nami remained silent. "Didn't you hear me?"

"No thank you." Nami sighed. "I'm waiting for a man."

"You're waiting for a man?" the Impostor Sogeking laughed. "I'm sure he's some weakling who'll cry and beg for forgiveness when he hears Captain Luffy's name. Get your ass over here."

"I'll say it one more time." Nami repeated. "You're not my type. I refuse to drink with you. Are we clear, Straw Hat... who did you say you were?"

"Did you just ask who I am?" Impostor Luffy demanded. "I'm Straw Hat Luffy. You've got some nerve." he pulled out his flint gun just as Usopp entered the bar.

"I'll deal with this." Impostor Nami took the gun. "You're quite an interesting girl." she approached Nami. "I'll give you two choices." she aimed the gun at Nami. "Will you accept Captain Luffy's invitation? Or will you die? For the record, I'm wanted, too. They call me Cat Burglar Nami. Don't underestimate me."

"Sure-Kill Green Star: Devil!" Usopp cut in, firing off his 'Green Pop' at the Impostor Nami and tangling her in a massive Venus Flytrap.

"What the hell is going on?" Impostor Luffy asked, before finding himself ensnared by the vines.

"What is that plant?" Nami wondered, seeing the vines entangle the rest of the Impostor Straw Hats.

"Well, Miss." Usopp sat himself beside Nami. "Would you like to drink with me instead?"

"Usopp!" Nami hugged the grinning sniper. "It's been so long! I see you've gotten a little more manlier."

"I see you've blossomed too." Usopp noted, his head crushed between Nami's cleavage.

"Was that your doing?" Nami pointed to the over-sized plants.

"You bet it was." Usopp bragged. "That's my new weapon, the Pop Green. It's not like I've spent the past two years staring blankly at the sea. Sorry to say, but I've graduated from the 'weakling-trio' I used to you with you and Chopper. No matter what happens, I won't be scared. That's the kind of warrior I've become."

"Hey brat!" the Impostor Sogeking glared. "Don't tell me you did this?"

"What?" Usopp exclaimed. "Sogeking? But how?"

"Just ignore that idiot, Usopp." Nami waved. "Let's get out of this bar. I've got a favor to ask."

"Wait a second, you bastards." Impostor Luffy demanded as Nami pulled Usopp off.

"Come on!" Nami dragged the sniper away.

"Damn, they've making us look bad." Impostor Luffy cursed when a bubble containing a thundercloud floating past him. "What are these things?" he looked up and saw the gathering thundercloud. "Clouds?"

* * *

"So, you see, I gained some new technology myself." Nami explained, the lightning charge she left behind at the bar then stuck the building.

"Seriously?" Usopp echoed. "You were in the sky?"

* * *

"I don't believe it." Franky raised his sunglasses as he took in the view of Thousand Sunny. "Not a single scratch. Sorry to have kept you waiting, Sunny. We'll set sail soon."

"Rayleigh-san told me." Sasha stated, appearing beside Franky. "The Rosy Life Riders have been protecting Sunny for the last two years."

"Oi, Sasha, you're looking good." Franky greeted the younger girl.

"And I see you've made a lot of modifications to yourself." Sasha pointed out, seeing Franky's upgraded body. "Aniki's here." she declared, her heightened Observation Haki picking up Luffy. "I sense Chopper too. Franky, please go and check on Sunny. I'll go get Chopper before something comes up."

"Right." Franky nodded and the two separated.

* * *

"What?" Sanji echoed, having found his way to Shakky's bar. "That stupid swordsman was the first one here? This is not good... I foresee stormy seas ahead. And Franky-chan was second. He arrived ten days ago and went to the ship shortly afterward."

"So the Sunny is still alright?" Sanji asked.

"Naturally." Rayleigh replied. "It's completely unscratched and the coating is finished, too. This guy seems to have worked hard, too."

"Even though my reputation was damaged, I have no regrets." the bandaged Duval declared.

"And the third to arrive was Nami-chan." Shakky continued.

"Where?" Sanji immediately demanded. "Where is she now?"

"She was bored, so she went to town to do some shopping." Shakky replied. "The fourth one, Usopp-chan, came three days ago and then went to town. "The fifth, Sasha-chan, arrived a day later. The sixth, Chopper-chan, arrived yesterday. And Brook-chan came to the Archipelago today to perform a live show. And then you came. In other words, including you, eight of the crew are on the Archipelago somewhere."

"So that leaved Nico Robin and Luffy, huh?" Rayleigh folded his newspaper. "Just making it to this island a second time is extremely difficult. Quite an impressive crew. I'm glad it looks like you'll be able to regroup safely."

* * *

On Grove 47...

"You never change, do you, Chopper?" Sasha smiled at the reindeer licking his cotton candy.

"Sasha!" Chopper beamed, running up to the older healer. "It's been two years. How are you doing?"

Their short reunion was interrupted by a gunshot and the Grove's citizens running away from the commotion.

"These guys..." Sasha frowned as the Impostor Straw Hats came into view, as she carried Chopper in her arms. "Frauds, huh? Guess I shouldn't be too surprised. We did kinda of vanish off the radar for two years. Chopper, we'd better get moving. Franky should be finishing up the check on Sunny by now."

"Right." Chopper nodded.

* * *

"Was that Sanji?" Robin mused, seeing Sanji dash for to shop for ingredients.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	150. Arc 12: Reunited On The Thousand Sunny!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 148 uploaded, I present Chapter 149 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 149: Arc 12: Reunited On The Thousand Sunny!

* * *

"Sunny." Robin arrived at the Thousand Sunny. "We're kept you waiting for two years. I'm glad you're still in one piece."

"Who's this pretty woman over there?" Franky spotted Robin. "If it isn't my crew-mate, the super archaeologist, Robin."

"You haven't changed, Franky." Robin smiled.

"Of course I've changed, you idiot!" Franky protested. "Behold all the manly romance that has been integrated into my body. Have a look at my first and probably last model change. I have transcended human knowledge."

"Yes." Robin agreed. "I doubt anyone would consider you human anymore. So this is what a coating is like." she stepped onto the deck and finding her feet floating slightly above the grass. "It's like jelly."

"Indeed." Franky grinned. "That Rayleigh knows what he's doing. Now the ship can travel the depths of the sea. What an amazing technique."

"I met Rayleigh and Shakky earlier." Robin informed.

"At the bar, right?" Franky confirmed, taking a seat on the lawn chair. "What number were you?"

"I was the ninth." Robin replied. "Luffy is the only one who hasn't showed up."

"I see." Franky noted. "It's almost time to set sail again. I've finished the maintenance. Installed new weapons too." he added, gulping down his extra large bottle of cola.

"Anyway, where are the others?" Robin asked.

"Usopp and Sanji were here earlier." Franky supplied. "Usopp went off the buy fuel and Sanji is stocking up on food."

"I see." Robin nodded. "By the way, on the way here," she pulled out 'Soul King's performance poster. "I came across this. Have you heard anything about this? What do they mean by 'Soul King'?"

"About Brook?" Franky mused. "Yeah, I knew. His TDs are selling like crazy, after all."

* * *

"Hey, Sasha, Chopper!" Usopp waved to the pair from the air bike he was cycling on.

"Over here!" Nami shouted.

"It really is you two!" Usopp grinned. "Have you two been doing well?"

"Long time no see, Sasha!" Nami glomped the younger girl. "Is that a new ring you have?" she grabbed Sasha's hand and peered closely at the silver ring.

* * *

"Awesome!" Chopper went starry-eyed when he laid eyes on Franky once they returned to the Thousand Sunny.

"Isn't it?" Usopp gushed. "That body's amazing!"

"You're a robot!" Chopper clamored all over Franky's body. "Can you shoot beams? Missiles?"

"Indeed!" Franky declared. "Carrying the dreams and inspirations of men, he now begins to move! His name is Armored Me!"

"But Franky, how are you gonna do maintenance on the ship with those large hands?" Usopp asked.

"Whatever do you mean?" Franky inquired, a smaller robotic hand emerging from his larger palm.

"Robin!" Nami called from the shore.

"Nami." Robin smiled. "Sasha. The two of you look well."

"What's up with that bizarre body?" Nami wondered once the two younger females stepped onto the coated deck.

"Who knows." Robin giggled. "I don't get it either."

"Is this the coating?" Nami blinked, putting her shopping bags onto the bubble coating.

"Oh, if it isn't Nami?" Franky spotted Nami. "Hey."

"Sure, sure." Nami muttered. "What has he been doing for the past two years?"

"Everyone." Rayleigh voiced from the shore. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but there's trouble on the island."

"The Navy?" Nami echoed, once Shakky informed her of the Navy squadrons approaching Sabaody Archipelago.

"Yes." Shakky confirmed. "They thought the fake Monkey-chan and his group were the real deal, so they've mobilized a large army. We've intercepted the military transmissions, so there can be no doubt. I've told Brook-chan of the situation, too via the Den Den Mushi in the concert hall. He should be coming here soon."

"Nami-chan, you're the navigator, right?" Rayleigh confirmed. "I'll teach you how to operate the coated ship. Remember it well."

"Right." Nami nodded. "I'll do my best."

"But Rayleigh, Luffy, the most important one, isn't here yet." Usopp pointed out.

"It'll be alright." Rayleigh assured. "Luffy has already arrived at the archipelago."

"I gave Sanji a Baby Den Den Mushi when he was here earlier." Franky added. "He's with Zoro right now."

"Really?" Shakky noted. "That's good. You have to hurry. The Navy is almost here. Monkey-chan is the only one we can't get in touch with, huh? Anyway, I'll give the Vivre Card to you." she produced the slip of paper. "He'll be following this, I'm sure."

"Grove 42 should do since it's by the coast." Rayleigh added. "Take the ship there and gather your crew. I'm sure you've all been busy, but now you've made it through these two years and it's time to set sail again."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	151. Arc 12: Setting Out for the New World!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 149 uploaded, I present Chapter 150 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 150: Arc 12: Everyone Together! Luffy, Setting Out for the New World!

* * *

"Read this carefully before you set sail." Rayleigh handed Nami a rolled up parchment. "It has all the details on how to operate a coated ship."

"Got it." Nami took the scroll. "Thanks. Alright, let's go!" she declared. "To Grove 42!"

"Oh wait." Franky cut in. "I have to contact Zoro and Sanji first."

"Still..." Robin mused. "I hope Luffy doesn't get himself in trouble."

"Wishful thinking." Sasha muttered.

"True." Nami agreed. "This is Luffy, after all. I'd be surprised if we actually set sail without any problems."

"Leave it to me." Chopper offered. "I'll go get him. I have a great idea."

* * *

"That voice." Nami recognized Brook's familiar laugh.

"Sasha-san! Usopp-san! Nami-san! Robin-san! Franky-san!" the skeleton called out from his ride.

"Brook!" Usopp beamed when the musician landed on deck.

"Seeing all of you brings back such fond memories." Brook reminisced. "The three of you have become more beautiful." he looked at three females. "Incidentally, it doesn't look like everyone is here yet."

"No need to worry." Robin assured. "Chopper went to pick up the others."

"Hey!" Luffy called from the back of the head bird of the giant bird flock from Torino Kingdom.

"So, you're finally here." Franky remarked.

"You guys!" Luffy beamed.

"Here they are!" Chopper called.

"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji!" Usopp cheered.

"Luffy-san, I've missed you so much." Brook wept.

"You've gotten pretty manly." Franky noted.

"We're all together again." Usopp sniffled.

"At last..." Sanji mused and stopped short when his eyes took in Nami's and Robin's revealing cleavages. A moment later, the cook erupted in a massive nosebleed that sent him catapulting off the bird and into the water.

"Sanji!" Chopper panicked. "Usopp, is Sanji alright?" he asked, after sending the bird off.

"This is bad, Chopper." Usopp reported. "Please stop his bleeding."

"Luffy!" Nami pulled Luffy back from gushing over Franky. "I just received a report that the warships are almost here."

"Correction, they're already here!" Sasha shouted when the ship was attacking by a cannonball.

"When'd they get here?" Usopp snapped. "Three warships." he peered through his spyglass. "Are we gonna fight back or not? We're gonna get killed."

* * *

"Slave Arrow!" Hancock's rain of pink arrows fossilized the next three cannonballs. "Who would be so insolent as to leave a warship in my path?" she questioned, blocking the Navy warship with her galleon.

* * *

"That's the Kuja's mark." Robin recognized the pirate symbol.

"The Kuja?" Nami echoed.

"A fierce female pirate crew led by the Pirate Empress, one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea." Robin explained.

"One of the Seven Warlords?" Usopp exclaimed.

"The Empress, Boa Hancock." Robin added. "Rumor has it that anyone who sees her beauty is completely overwhelmed and turns to stone."

"So bright!" Brook gasped, having taken a peek with Usopp's spyglass. "She's shining! Her beauty knows no bounds."

"That's fast!" Sasha gaped, seeing Brook fall over.

"I can't believe her unsurpassed beauty!" even Usopp was affected.

"Unsurpassed beauty?" Sanji was instantly up. "Where?" he ran over and grabbed Usopp's spyglass.

"He turned to stone!" Usopp exclaimed, seeing the petrified Sanji once he laid eyes on Hancock.

"It's Hancock and the others." Luffy recognized. "We're saved. Let's set sail now while we have the chance."

"You know that Warlord?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." Luffy nodded. "I was sent flying to the Island of Women. They're all friends of mine."

"The legendary island populated entirely by women?" Usopp echoed. "You mean it really exists?"

"You're on friendly terms with the Empress." Sanji fumed. "Did you even train at all?"

"Yeah, heaps." Luffy replied.

"And I was..." Sanji went into depression mode. "I was..."

"What happened to you, Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Alright, prepare to set sail." Nami gave the order.

"Nami, I'll leave the course to you." Franky informed and jumped into the water.

"Leave it to me." Nami consulted her Log Pose.

Diving to the back of the Thousand Sunny, Franky pumped the gathered air in the air bubble into the coated ship.

"It's swelling up." Luffy noticed the resin bubble filling up.

"Listen up, everyone." Nami voiced. "The coating can reduce any level of water pressure, so we need an airbag underneath the ship to keep us floating. Once it's removed, the buoyancy drops and the coated Sunny will sink towards the ocean floor. That's how it works. Anyway, unfold the sails!"

"Sails?" Chopper echoed.

"A coated ship catches the ocean currents like wind and moves with them." Robin explained.

"So, we won't get there just by sinking?" Usopp asked.

"Now, if we don't hurry, the Navy will catch up." Nami reminded.

"I've removed the airbag." Franky climbed back on board.

"Roger that." Nami acknowledged. "What about the sails?"

"Ready at any time." Zoro responded.

"Are we ready to set sail, Nami?" Luffy asked.

"Yes." Nami nodded. "Give the order, Captain."

"Well then," Luffy looked at his sister. "I'm giving the floor to you, Sasha."

"Everyone," Sasha addressed the crew. "I know all of you are wondering about the reasoning of my decision two years ago; the thing is, even all of you unlocked your respective Haki, your learning curves are different from each other and only you yourself can set the pace for your own advancement."

"And that's that." Luffy grinned. "Unfold the sails! Set sail!"

At his command, the Thousand Sunny started to dive into the water.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	152. Arc 12: The Man Who Guarded the Sunny!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 150 uploaded, I present Chapter 151 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 151: Arc 12: A Surprising Fact! The Man Who Guarded the Sunny!

* * *

"The surface is already so far away." Robin glanced up at the disappearing sunlight.

"What a sight." Franky agreed. "We don't get a view this wide in a submarine."

"We're sinking faster and faster." Chopper looked down at the ground. "Is the water really not gonna come in? I'm worried."

"It feels like we're drifting away from the human world." Nami remarked. "I'm tense."

"Are we gonna be able to return to the surface?" Usopp wondered.

"The ocean sure is beautiful." Luffy gushed.

"Look at this side." Brook leaned over the deck railing.

"Trees." Luffy gawked at the giant roots. "No, roots."

"Now that I think about it, the Sabaody Archipelago is one giant mangrove, after all." Sanji recalled.

"The splendor of nature." Brook gushed. "It feels like my eyeballs will pop up in surprise; though I don't have eyeballs."

"I've already seen it." Zoro stated.

"Yeah, cause you got on the wrong ship!" Sanji snapped. "Shut up! Let us be in awe here!"

"I can't hardly believe that the roots stretch all the way to the ocean floor." Robin blinked. "They're enormous and magnificent."

"Hey, Chopper." Usopp backed off. "There's something behind that tree."

"It's huge!" Chopper exclaimed, seeing the giant fish come into view.

"How exciting!" Luffy beamed. "An underwater adventure. It's like a dream come true. Fish!" he jumped onto the resin bubble. "I think I can catch them."

"The fish here look delicious, too." Zoro noted.

"Stop it, you fools!" Usopp slammed a fist on the two men's heads.

"What if the bubble pops?" Chopper snapped. "Don't ever do that again or I'll kill you."

"Nami-san, give us some dos and don'ts on the coated ship before they do something stupid." Sanji requested.

"Okay, Sanji-kun." Nami agreed. "Rayleigh-san gave me a note." "Alright everyone, listen."

"She's moving!' Sanji instantly broke out into a nosebleed. "A real, beautiful woman!"

Sasha just sighed and focused on her sapphire orb, the dragon wings on its sides were gone, replaced by a entwined metal dragon which coiled around the crystal sphere. "Water Lock!" she stopped Sanji from being propelled out into the water. "Chopper, please take care of this idiot."

"What happened to you, Sanji?" Usopp panicked. "You've become more susceptible to women."

"This isn't like you." Chopper agreed, hooking Sanji up with blood bags.

"I feel bad for him." Brook mused. "What happened to this ladies man, Sanji-san, in the past two years? At this rate, he's gonna bleed to death once he meets the mermaids that's he's been longing to see. I can't help worrying."

"We'll have to call for blood donations at the Fish-Man Island." Chopper reasoned. "I wonder if fish-men and mermaids have the same blood as humans."

"The bubble that coats the Sunny has the same quality as the soap bubbles at Sabaody Archipelago." Robin stated.

"Robin is right." Nami agreed. "Basically, they're the same. It stretches to a certain point and beyond that, it allows things to get through. Which means if we fire a gun or a cannon at a creature that attacks us, the bubble won't break."

"Then, on what occasion will it break instead?" Usopp asked.

"As you can imagine, if there are too many holes, it will break." Nami explained. "For example, if we are bitten by a Sea King's fangs, it'll be trouble."

"It's coming from behind!" Usopp and Chopper exclaimed on horror as a large eel closed in from the back, it's mouth wide open.

"They're fighting." Chopper sighed in relief with an even large fish grabbed the eel in its jaws and swam away. "We're safe."

"Or if the ship itself breaks up by crashing into a trench or rock, the mast or planking will break the bubble and that also spells danger." Nami continued. "So, we have to be careful of creatures and obstacles in the sea. As long we don't do anything foolish inside, it'll be fine. But 70% of the ships that head for the Fish-Men Island end up sinking. So, be cautious."

"Oh yeah." Luffy remembered. "They gave me a lot of lunches." he pulled out the large bag he was carrying. "Since Sanji is sick, let's eat these, everyone."

"Nami, is the ship going to be stable for a while?" Franky asked. "Don't we have to do anything?"

"Nope, we'll just have to ride this big sea current for now." Nami replied. "So yeah, we can continue on like this for a while. We don't have much to do until later."

"But just to be on the safe side," Sasha drew out four runestones and attached them on the four directions of the Thousand Sunny. "A shield rune formation." with the fourth rune in place, an energy barrier was erected within the resin bubble.

"Good." Franky lifted his sunglasses. "There's something I have to tell you all about. Go ahead and eat while you're listening. Hachi told us he would show us the way to the Fish-Man Island but he got severely injured in Sabaody and he's under medical care of Fish-Man Island. He got injured for the same reason as Duval. He's been protecting the Thousand Sunny. Around a year ago, the Navy found out about the Sunny and those two both faced fierce battles and were taken out of commission."

"Then how did the ship remain undamaged after that?" Usopp asked.

"There was someone else who fought for it." Franky replied. "He's the one who separated us 2 years ago. The big Warlord: Bartholomew Kuma. I couldn't believe my eyes when I got to the Sunny a few days ago. There isn't even a scratch on the Sunny. And Rayleigh told me later... he saved our lives. And after we vanished from the island, Kuma-san visited Rayleigh. I don't know what made him obey the Navy but he agreed to be a guinea pig and let his body be modified into a cyborg piece by piece and he somehow lost hi personality shortly after that."

"But I don't think he would guess what each of us would do after we get separated." Chopper pointed out. "Even so, he waited for us at the ship without his personality?"

"He made Dr. Vegapunk, who modified him, agree to program a mission in his mind." Franky explained. "'Defend the pirate ship until the day that one of the Straw Hats come back to the ship.' That's why, for the last 2 years, without his own memory, he has been carrying out his own orders, as a human weapon, waiting for us."

"That's insane." Zoro remarked. "Why did he do such a thing for us?"

"Terms like 'connection', 'Revolutionary Army'," Usopp mused. "Remind me about Luffy's father, the leader of the Revolutionary Army."

"I don't know my father that well." Luffy defended.

"Last I heard, Sabo-nii became the Revolutionary Army second-in-command." Sasha interjected.

"There is no mistake that he's the one who gave us the past 2 worthwhile years." Franky cut in. "We can't even ask him why he did it, but just remember that: Bartholomew Kuma turned out to be one of our greatest allies. But even if we meet him again, Kuma is now a heartless human weapon. That's all I have to say."

"I appreciate what he did, but there are still some mysteries." Zoro stated. "I hope we can find out his motive one day."

"Ally?" Sanji echoed. "Is that Kuma guy really an ally? Don't you realize where I was for the past 2 years?"

"How deeply are we submerged now?" Luffy wondered.

"It's getting darker and darker." Usopp agreed.

"We went through the euphoric zone and we're at the bottom of the twilight zone." Franky replied. "It must be more than 1000 meters below."

"It's really quiet." Robin noted. "It feels different from submersibles. It feels like flying in the sky."

"The sky?" Nami mused. "I have to start using what I studied on Weatheria for two years."

"There's something at 6 o'clock." Usopp reported, peering through his binoculars. "Is that a creature? No... Hey guys." he warned. "There is a ship kind of thing coming from behind. It's coming towards us."

"It's a pirate ship!" Chopper shouted as Caribou's ship rammed into them.

"They're pushing against us." Usopp winced. "Go away! The bubble is gonna pop!"

"No, they're coming through the bubble." Nami corrected.

"Who are they?" Luffy demanded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	153. Arc 12: The Demon of the Ocean Strikes!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 151 uploaded, I present Chapter 152 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 152: Arc 12: The Demon of the Ocean Strikes!

* * *

"Run!" Usopp shouted.

"Hard to port!" Franky ordered.

"They're coming after us." Brook shivered, Sanji taking the helm.

"That sounds familiar..." Nami blinked, recognizing the roar.

"They're so persistent." Zoro hissed.

"What do they want from us?" Luffy asked, as Caribou's galleon continued to slam against the Thousand Sunny.

"Wait a minute!" Nami remembered where she had heard the Sea Cow. "That's... hey, Mohmoo!" she called out to Mohmoo. "You're Mohmoo of the Arlong Pirates, aren't you? Do you remember me? I'm Nami. I was there at the Arlong Park."

"Hey, Luffy," Sanji looked up at the Sea Cow. "Doesn't he look familiar?"

"He's coming through the bubble." Luffy pointed out as Caribou stuck his head into the resin bubble.

"Someone's coming!" Chopper fled back.

"Guys, are you ready?" Caribou roared to his crew as he boarded the Thousand Sunny. "While they're dumbfounded, kill them all! Let's go!" he jumped onto the Sunny's deck, but was thrown back into his ship by the barrier Sasha had set up earlier. At the moment, the frightened Mohmoo fled with the entire Caribou crew on board.

"That's impressive." Franky was amazed.

* * *

"I wanna see a sea monster." Luffy whined as the ship continued traveling.

"Luffy, what are you up to?" Nami asked.

"Hey, Nami." Usopp voiced. "The direction we are heading is slightly off from where the Log Pose is pointing."

"Yeah, that's fine." Nami assured. "The right course should be southwest of where it is pointing."

"It's faster to go straight." Luffy pointed out. "Why should we do that?"

"If you go straight, you'd be taken away by the sea current and get stuck by an undersea mountain or volcano." Nami explained.

"But I thought the sea currents in the Grand Line were volatile." Usopp reminded. "Is there any stable current?"

"Yes, just one." Nami pulled on her sweater. "Everyone, it's going to get colder from here on out, so wear a coat or something."

"Yes, it's getting chilly." Brook agreed. "I can feel it on my skin, but I don't..."

"You're a skeleton." Chopper cut him off. "You don't have skin."

"Chopper-san, you can't do that." Brook bemoaned. "You can't steal my line."

"Are we going somewhere cold?" Zoro asked. "Not the deep sea?"

"Don't you know that the water in the deep sea is cold?" Franky questioned. "Like a bath tub, hot water goes up and cold water goes down."

"I see." Usopp blinked. "If the sea is the same as a bath tub, it's gonna get colder as you go deeper."

"The temperature isn't the only difference." Brook stated. "In the deep layer of the sea, there are giant currents called deep currents that you don't get to see very often. Those currents flow totally independently from surface currents."

"There are currents under currents?" Usopp gawked. "You know many things."

"All currents are connected." Franky took over. "One current flows eastward and the other one flows westward. They could also flow upward or downward. It's like a giant dragon."

"Deep currents flow really slowly." Brook added. "Once they flow to the deep sea, it takes 2000 years until they flow upward to the surface. That's why there are a number of myths about the dark and undiscovered deep currents. Monsters! Curses! Spirits of the dead!"

"But we're gonna get on a downward flow." Nami added. "That's how we get to the deep sea."

"This is it." Robin looked up from her book. "Nami, I see it."

"It's like a massive waterfall in the sea." Usopp gawked at the enormous downward wave before them.

"Is it really okay to go with the flow?" Nami turned to Franky.

"Don't worry about the ship." Franky assured. "Sunny is the strongest ship built from the treasure tree Adam, and backed with Sasha's shield runes, everything's going to work out fine."

"It's right there..." Chopper stammered, hanging onto Brook for support as he watched the debris of a sunken ship rise in front of them.

"Cut it out, guys." Usopp chided.

"Behind you..." Nami pointed as one of the Kraken's tentacles hovered above the ship.

"Behind me..." Usopp turned and screamed in horror when he saw the tentacle right in front of him. "It's the Kraken! The monster octopus!"

"Looks like he broke a lot of ships." Franky noted, seeing the destroyed ship within on of the Kraken's tentacles. "Ships that had left for the New World have been attacked."

"I have a good idea." Luffy beamed. "Let's tame him. Let's tame the octopus and make him pull our ship."

"What did you say, Luffy?" Usopp demanded. "Take a good look! You don't have to take a good look since it's huge."

"We're dead." Chopper sobbed.

"It must've been around for several hundred of years." Usopp added. "The Kraken appears in many myths in the world. It's like a visionary creature."

"It has no bones and I'm a skeleton without any flesh." Brook mused. "It's the polar opposite of me."

"You're quite good." Franky peered at Robin's sketch of the Kraken.

"You can't see this kind of thing often, so.." Robin continued drawing.

"I'll help you, but do you have any plan, Luffy?" Zoro asked.

"The problem is that we're in the sea." Luffy mused.

"No," Usopp corrected. "The problem is the size of it. It would be dangerous even if we were on land."

"Shift the helm to the south." Nami instructed.

"Nami, go straight to the octopus." Luffy protested.

"Don't be a fool." Nami snapped. "The octopus will..."

"Something's coming from behind." Franky reported, peering through his binoculars.

"They came back!" Usopp gaped as Caribou's ship shot past them, only to have the Kraken reach out one tentacle and crash the galleon into pieces.

"It's coming!" Usopp warned as the Kraken shot towards them.

"It's too big!" Chopper gaped as the ship was rocked by a swipe of the giant octopus' tentacle.

"How can we fight against it?" Nami wondered.

"Third Gear..." Luffy was prepared to release his attack as Zoro drew his swords.

"No!" Usopp pulled them back. "You'll break the bubble."

"Chicken Voyage!" Franky propelled the Sunny backwards, barely avoiding the swinging tentacle.

"Can we get away somehow?" Nami asked.

"Don't do anything." Luffy stepped forward. "I'll beat it."

"You're gonna break the bubble!" Chopper objected.

Any objections anyone had were silenced when Sasha let out a pulse of Divine Haki. In response, the Kraken ceased its attack and drew its head close to the ship.

"Surume," Sasha greeted the giant octopus. "Have you forgotten about me?"

Said Kraken let out a surprised expression, before grinning when it recognized its mistress' Haki.

"Something's in there." Chopper noted, seeing Megalo swim out of Surume's exposed tuber. "A shark?"

"Isn't that shark wearing something?" Sanji wondered. "What a polite shark." he added, Megalo swimming towards them and nodding its thanks, before swimming off.

"Surume," Sasha scolded the sheepish Kraken. "Did you eat things you're not supposed to?"

The giant octopus then let out a panicked expression when it was suddenly swept away by the underwater current, the said current taking the Sunny along with it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	154. Arc 12: Lost in the Deep Sea!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 152 uploaded, I present Chapter 153 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 153: Arc 12: Lost in the Deep Sea!

* * *

"Keep the yard level!" Nami barked as the Thousand Sunny was pulled into the underwater current. "Hard to port! We're gonna crush into the continental shelf! Don't lose your concentration or the ship will wreck. Stay in the center of the current."

"Alright." Franky took the helm. "It's really fast."

"This is interesting." Luffy grinned.

* * *

"Usopp." Nami turned to the awakening sniper.

"Ow." Usopp winced. "I'm alive. What?" he looked around at the crew's stern expressions. "Why are you all so glum? It's so cold in here." he shivered. "It's too dark to see anything out." he looked around at the dark sea.

"I'm not good with darkness." Brook added. "I feel something, don't you?"

"We're probably submerged around 7000 meters." Franky interjected. "Even the Shark Submerge can't take the pressure this deep."

"Are we near the Fish-Man Island?" Chopper asked.

"Camie-chan said it's located around 10,000 meters below sea level." Sanji reminded.

"We have to submerge 3000 meters more?" Chopper exclaimed.

"We won't accomplish anything standing around like this." Zoro pointed out. "We need a search light to pinpoint where we are."

"I now have a search light." Franky stated. "Franky Nipple Lights!" he shone his builtin torch at the sea.

"Terrifying!" Chopper exclaimed in fear as the school of giant fish came into view.

"Let's get away!" Franky steered the ship off from the swimming eels.

"Franky, can I trouble you with the helm?" Sasha requested. "I'll keep the sea creatures off our backs."

"Right." the shipwright took the wheel again. "Damnit!" he cursed. "In this vast, submerged expanse, the Sunny Eyes don't help that much."

"We're stuck..." Brook muttered, Sasha's Haki pulses had managed to keep the sea creatures away. "The darkness is stirring up our anxiety."

"In fact, we're not going anywhere." Usopp added. "What should we do?"

"We can't stop the ship, so try not to overlook anything." Nami instructed.

"It's a jellyfish." Chopper looked up and saw the large invertebrate move over the Thousand Sunny. "There's a massive jellyfish above us. A tentacle." he blinked when the jellyfish's tentacle hit Sasha's barrier.

"Oh no." Franky gasped as an even large fish swam into view. "A little Coup de Burst!" he shot the ship forward, freeing it from the jellyfish just as the fish's teeth clamped over the jellyfish's bell.

"We lost some air." Brook noted as the resin bubble shrunk.

"Better than getting eaten." Franky argued. "Coup de Burst is a weapon that shoot a fair amount of air. But since we're in the water, we only have a limited amount of air. So when we shoot the air out, the bubble shrinks."

"Since the deep sea is always dark, there are many creatures with rudimentary eyes." Brook related, sipping his tea.

"So, they can't see." Chopper sighed in relief.

"But there are some with developed eyes, too." Robin added.

"What's the matter, Chopper?" Franky asked, seeing the mini reindeer sit down on the lawn in exhaustion.

"I don't know." Chopper replied. "I feel hot all of the sudden. I can't stand the heat." he laid down on the grass.

"It's hot." Usopp agreed, pulling off his coat. "What happened?

"What's this?" Luffy saw smoke bellowing in front of the ship. "Smoke? It's blocking our view forward."

"Smoke from the sea floor?" Chopper inquired. "Why?"

"It's..." Nami gasped. "It could be... hydrothermal deposits. A volcanic area in the sea. Look." she pointed. "You can see that there were volcanic eruptions here."

"Let's get away from here." Franky hurried over to the helm. "If it erupts, we're gonna die."

"Something's after us!" Chopper warned.

"Carnivorous Tubeworms!" Usopp recognized the over-sized tubers.

"We have no choice." Franky growled. "A little Coup de Burst!"

"The deep sea's scary!" Chopper wailed, the crew finding themselves surrounded by the deep sea fishes, Sasha's Haki wave were still keeping them away from the ship.

"What's that?" Chopper spotted a bright light ahead as the ship continued downward. "It's so bright. Is that Fish-Man Island?"

"We haven't submerged another 3000 meters yet." Nami pointed out.

"Who are you?" Franky flashed his question with his Nipple Lights using Morse Code.

"Do you see anything?" Luffy asked.

"No, it's still too bright." Sanji shielded his eyes.

"Oh no!" Franky exclaimed as Ankoro came into view.

"It's an angler!" Usopp gaped in horror as the angler fish opened its mouth to swallow the ship. "He tricked us! That was close." he sighed in relief when Franky steered the ship to safety.

"We're totally trapped." Sanji cursed. "Franky, can we get away?"

"What is it this time?" Franky exclaimed as Wadatsumi appeared in front of them.

"A monster in the sea that looks like a human..." Usopp panicked. "It's a Sea Bronze!"

"Hey, Ankoro." Wadatsumi scolded, hitting the angler fish on the head. "You can't do that. Don't eat ships. How many times do I have to tell you? Captain Vander Decker-sama won't like this."

"What the hell is that?" Usopp was scared stiff as the Flying Dutchman sailed into view.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	155. Arc 12: Drifting to the Fish-Man Island!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 153 uploaded, I present Chapter 154 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 154: Arc 12: Undersea Volcanic Eruption! Drifting to the Fish-Man Island!

* * *

"Dead men tell no tales, they have no desire..." Vander Decken IX droned as the Flying Dutchman came into view.

"Is that..." Brook gasped. "Me?"

"In the dark land where even crows can't fly." Vander continued. "Dead men don't need jewels on their finger. You can't even see someone's sorrow in the dark. Look for it. Sunken treasures are mine. I am the richest person in the world: Captain Vander Decken."

"Don't tell me it's...!" Usopp was scared stiff.

"Even in the sea?" Nami was horrified.

"A ghost ship!"! Brook exclaimed.

"Why are you so scared?" Zoro inquired.

"That's the real one." Brook insisted. "Look at that sail. The infamous Flying Dutchman. It shouldn't exist in the real world. It happened several hundred years ago. One stormy day, the captain of the pirate ship suddenly lost his mind and killed all his crew by throwing them into troubled waters one by one. And he even cursed the gods. The name of the captain was Vander Decken and the ship was the Flying Dutchman. The gods got mad at him and set him adrift forever under constant torture. And the ship right in front of us is Captain Vander Decken's haunted ship."

"Calm down." Franky scolded the panicking Usopp and Chopper.

"We thought Brook's ship was a ghost ship, but it wasn't." Sanji reminded.

"What we found on that ship was nothing special: just this funny skeleton." Franky added.

"You're right." Nami agreed. "Ghost ships aren't something that you see often."

"We just saw the Kraken which was believed to be an imaginary monster, so it's not the surprising to see a ghost ship." Robin pointed out, sketching the Flying Dutchman on her book.

"Then maybe that's..." Nami stammered.

"A real ghost ship!" Usopp gaped.

"Robin, you can't entertain yourself by making them upset." Franky chided.

"Captain Vander Decken." one of the Vander's crew reported as Wadatsumi waved the ship down. "Wadatsumi and Ankoro got a pirate ship."

"Stupid humans." Vander remarked. "But they have quite a good ship. They have a whole bunch of treasure, I suspect."

"Nami, is it me or has the water temperature been increasing?" Sasha looked at the navigator.

"No, it isn't you." Nami agreed. "The water temperature _has_ been increasing for quite a while."

"Ankoro, Wadatsumi." Vander gave the order. "We can't seize their treasure if you eat the ship, so knock it down."

"I got it." Wadatsumi raised his fist, ready strike the Thousand Sunny.

"Franky, use the Coup de Burst!" Luffy turned to the shipwright.

"I can't!" Franky objected. "The fuel will run out. I have to fill up the energy room with cola."

As Wadatsumi's fist came down, Sasha's eyes hardened as she let loose a powerful wave of Divine Haki, the ripple forcing the Flying Dutchman back and Wadatsumi was left stumbling on the sea floor. Ankoro, seeing the image of the massive dragon emerging from Sasha, swam behind the Sea Bronze in fear. A split second later, one of Surume's tentacles slammed a punch onto Wadatsumi's chin.

"Surume!" Sasha beamed at their impromptu rescuer. "You came back!"

"The Monster of the Arctic: Kraken?" Vander echoed.

"You bastard!" Wadatsumi glared, only to be met by Surume's rapid punches to the face.

"Surume, that's enough." Sasha gave the order. "That's a job well done." she praised, the Kraken releasing Wadatsumi.

"Hey, wake up, Wadatsumi!" Vander barked. "Avenge yourself! Get back at it!"

A pleased Kraken then placed the Thousand Sunny on its head, two of its tentacles holding the ship in place.

"The Kraken is an octopus, and you named it Surume?" Usopp echoed.

"Selena doesn't really have much of an imagination." Sasha shrugged. "Surume," she peered down at the grinning octopus. "Draw the ship."

At her command, the Kraken started moving across the sea floor.

"Captain, the pirate ship is..." one of Vander's crew reported.

"Don't let it get away!" Vander ordered. "Go after it."

"Surume, wrong way!" Sasha shouted, hearing the underwater volcano erupt in the distance.

"Oh no," Nami gasped. "The underwater volcano is gonna erupt."

"We're too close to it!" Franky realized.

"Everyone, let's go back for now." Vander gave the order to retreat. "Ankoro, Wadatsumi, draw the ship."

"He's running like hell already." Usopp peered over the ship, seeing the Kraken fleeing from the eruption site.

"Surume, step on it!" Sasha urged as the lava flowed towards them.

"Because of the difference in temperature, the sea current's starting to swirl." Nami realized.

"Nami-san," Sanji started. "Which way is the Fish-Man Island?"

"Even at a time like this?" Chopper exclaimed, seeing Sanji burst into a nosebleed when his eyes set on Nami. "Sanji, you have to focus on your rehab."

"Keep going straight." Nami confirmed. "We're getting closer. Jump into that trench."

"In that?" Usopp gaped. "Are you sure that the Fish-Man Island is in there?"

"Surume, jump in." Sasha instructed.

Reaching the edge of the trench, the Kraken jumped off.

"What's that?" Franky looked up at the falling debris. "Right above us."

"It's an avalanche of rocks and earth." Nami replied.

"Get away from here, Surume!" Sasha barked, the said Kraken launching itself off the cliff-side.

"I'm gonna go out and cut them." Zoro readied his swords. "Luffy, hold on tightly to my leg."

"Zoro, stop." Sasha ordered, Robin using her extended hands to force the swordsman back. "We're 8000 meter deep now. Go out now and you'll be crushed by the water pressure."

"Then, what should we do?" Zoro challenged.

"If we can buy some time to get away from the cliff..." Nami trailed.

"Leave it to me." Usopp stepped up. "Sure Kill: Green Star Sargasso!" he fired off his green seed pod which erupted into a mass of vines once it hit one of the falling rocks. The vines then formed a cushioning net that held back the rocks.

"It will only hold for a while." Sasha reasoned. "Take this chance and get away, Surume."

With that, the Kraken took the opening and swam to safety.

"Great job, Surume." Sasha beamed at the octopus. "Surume, are you alright?" she gasped, when a falling rock hit the Kraken on the head, knocking it out and causing the group to fall deeper into the abyss.

* * *

"I'm alive." Usopp stirred some time after the severe fall.

"Light?" Robin blinked. "This deep in the sea?"

"It's too bright." Brook squinted his eyes. "My eyes are dazzled. But I don't have eyes to be dazzled."

"Guys, come here." Luffy called out. "Look at that." he pointed. "Nami, is that it?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt." Nami confirmed. "The needle is pointing to the island."

"That Fish-Man Island!" Luffy cheered. "It's huge!"

"Where's Surume?" Sasha thought to ask. "Oh dear." she blinked at the still unconscious octopus lying underneath them. "Surume, you're awake." she breathed in relief when the Kraken stirred and lifted the ship with its tentacles. "Is your head alright?"

Surume nodded vigorously.

"We made it!" Luffy whooped.

"The mermaids dance around here." Sanji gushed. "The beautiful mermaids. I'm finally here! The paradise that I've been dreaming of since I was a kid."

"Sanji, you're not ready!" Usopp chided, the cook suddenly bursting into a nosebleed. "You shouldn't even think about it."

"I don't care." Sanji insisted, knocked out on the lawn. "Rather than live longer without a dream, I wanna die staring at the mermaids. I'm gonna look at the mermaids." he declared.

"What are they?" Franky pointed, noticing that they had a welcoming committee.

"Who are they?" Zoro asked, Surume's eyes widened in shock at the group of Sea Kings.

"The group of Sea Kings!" Nami stammered.

"Someone's riding it." Luffy blinked, seeing Hammond's shadow appear behind the giraffe Sea King.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	156. Arc 12: Landing at the Fish-Man Island!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 154 uploaded, I present Chapter 155 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 155: Arc 12: Landing at the Fish-Man Island! Beautiful Mermaids!

* * *

"Why are you obeying such fools as humans, Kraken?" Hammond demanded.

"Return to your resting spot, Surume." Sasha instructed the terrified octopus. "We'll take care of this."

Swallowing his fear Surume nodded and carefully put the ship down on the sea floor before retreating.

"We're right in the middle of the Sea Kings!" Usopp exclaimed.

"You guys are the Straw Hats, right?" Hammond asked. "I see. If that's true, I can easily see how you were able to tame the Kraken."

"Who are you?" Luffy inquired. "How do you know about us?"

"Yes," Hammond replied. "I know you all very well. You are the ones who foiled the plans of the Arlong Pirates. That act was easy enough to understand. But then, you stood up for Hachi-san, the former officer of the Arlong Pirates 2 years ago and knocked one of the hateful Celestial Dragons out. Just like Fisher Tiger, the hero of the Fish-Man Island who we respect. It's hard to decide what I should do with you. So, tell me. Are you guys our enemies or not? I give you an option. Do you wanna enlist under our banner: the New Fish-Man Pirates? Or do you refuse? If you refuse, we'll sink you."

"What did you say" Luffy glared.

"Franky, fuel up." Nami instructed. "You know that Luffy and the others won't give in to them. But we're 10,000 meters deep now. We can't even fight and there's no chance to win. So we run. Do the Coup de Burst using all the air we have and charge into the Fish-Man Island. Otherwise, we're all gonna to die after coming this far."

"It seems like that's the only way that we can survive." Robin agreed.

"I'll fill it up." Usopp was on the move. "Franky, steer the ship."

"Looks like they're getting busy." Hyouzou gulped down his alcohol as the ship's sails furled. "Aren't they up to something?"

"Humans are not so clever anyway." Hammond scoffed. "It's no use doing anything. So do you wanna work under us, Straw Hat Luffy?" he repeated.

"No way!" Luffy grinned. "Stupid!"

"You refused the offer to join the New Fish-Man Pirates?" Hammond growled. "Then you guys are the Fish-Men's enemies. Just sinful human beings."

"Why should we work under you?" Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"It's a shame." Hammond declared. "Then we can't let you pass through here. This is where we sink you. Sea Lion!" he instructed the Sea King he was riding on.

Sasha's pulse of Divine Haki stopped the charging Sea King right in its tracks, the other Sea Kings were cowed into submission as the Dragon Empress made herself known to the beasts.

"Franky, do it!" Usopp shouted down the Den Den Mushi.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky fired the air cannon, shooting the ship past the group of Sea Kings and straight into the bubble around the Fish-Man Island.

* * *

"We're losing air..." Luffy muttered, the crew were pressed to the lawn by the deflating coating.

"Endure it." Nami urged. "Until we reach the Fish-Man Island."

"The coating came off." Luffy exclaimed, seeing the ship's coating melt off once they entered the island. "It got stuck on the giant bubble."

"Look ahead!" Brook pointed, seeing a second bubble in front of the ship. "What is that?"

"The bubble here is a double structure." Robin realized. "Normal ships will fall in this area because there is only air."

"We're gonna run into one more bubble." Franky warned. "Hold on tight."

"Water?" Zoro frowned as the Thousand Sunny smashed into the second bubble and a wave of seawater washed over the crew.

 _The current is strong._ Nami winced, the whole crew were thrown off by the powerful water wave.

The entire crew now knocked unconscious by the current, they were swept further into the depths.

* * *

"That's a crazy way to get in there." Hammond remarked. "Maybe they tried to self-destruct."

"Do you wanna go after them, Hammond?" Hyouzou asked. "I don't know if they're still alive though."

"Yeah, we'll go in." Hammond agreed. "I don't want Neptune's army to find them first. But first, let's go back to Noah and let Boss know that Straw Hat who shattered Arlong-san's ambitions is here and more importantly, we can deliver his bride to him earlier than expected."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	157. Arc 12: Neptune, the God of the Sea!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 155 uploaded, I present Chapter 156 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 15: Arc 12: The King of the Fish-Man Island! Neptune, the God of the Sea!

* * *

Elsewhere on a beach, Nami was wringing out the water from her bikini top. "Now, what should I do?" she looked around, before she turned to the still unconscious Sasha. "It's hard to believe that this place is in the deep sea."

"Looks like this place hasn't changed a bit." Sasha remarked, stirring. "What's that?" she heard the sound of water splashing in the distance.

"Super!" Franky leapt out of the water when Robin in his arms. "Hey, you two!" he greeted. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"I just thought we're gonna die because you!" Nami snapped. "Robin!"

"Nami, Sasha." Robin blinked her eyes open after a while.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked.

"Where are we?" Robin sat up. "The Fish-Man Island?"

"Yeah, probably." Nami replied. "Franky is scouting it out now."

"You're up, Robin." Franky looked over the coral ledge.

"Thank to you." Robin nodded.

""Did you see aniki and the others?" Sasha asked.

"No, I can't find them." Franky shook his head.

"We just got together again..." Nami sighed.

"But there's no need to worry." Franky assured. "They wouldn't die so easily. We have to find the Sunny, too. But first, should we check with some inhabitants? I found a town nearby."

* * *

Sometime later...

"Whoa, miss, that is impossible!" the shopkeeper protested.

"As I said, the clothes here are too expensive." Nami argued. "They're cute, but..." Beside her, Sasha was sweatdropping.

"That must be..." Usopp trailed, recognizing Nami's voice.

"So, let's make it 10,000 Beri." Nami haggled.

"That's too cruel, miss." the shopkeeper pleaded. "It's less than half price."

"It's her as I thought." Usopp nodded.

"Hey, Sasha, Nami!" Luffy called out from the door.

"Sasha-chin, Nami-chin!" Camie floated in and gathered both girls into a hug.

"Hey, what's going on?" Pappagu asked.

"Pappagu-sama, you came at the right time." the shopkeeper was relieved. "We have a troublesome customer."

"So, you own this store, huh?" Nami turned to the starfish. "Why is everything so expensive? Are you ripping me off?"

"That's what they call brand equity because I'm a popular designer." Pappagu replied.

"Give me a discount." Nami insisted.

"No, we..." Pappagu pulled himself free. "We're friends, aren't we? I owe you guys big time from 2 years ago. It's all free. Take as much as you want."

"You might really regret saying that." Sasha warned.

"Free?" Nami's eyes sparkled. "Really? Guys, let's show no mercy. Thank you." she beamed, the group having cleaned out the entire store.

"Pappagu-sama, they took everything." the storekeeper wept.

"You're so merciless." Pappagu gaped.

"I warned you." Sasha related.

"What is it?" Brook wondered, hearing the commotion outside. "Something's going on outside the store."

"Pappagu-sama, this is serious!" one of Pappagu's men ran in. "It's him! Look!" he pointed upwards as the group ran out. "There in the air... he came from the palace!"

On Hoe's back, King Neptune descended.

"What is it?" Luffy wondered. "A whale?"

"Why did he come down to the lower world?" Pappagu was in awe.

"This is the first time I've seen him in person." even Camie was shocked.

"Who is that old man?" Luffy asked.

"Idiot, don't you know who he is?" Pappagu flustered. "That man is the king of the Ryugu Kingdom on the Fish-Man Island: Neptune-sama."

"King Neptune?" Sasha echoed. "You're not the Neptune I was expecting."

"You must be referring to my grandfather, Selena-sama, jamon." King Neptune noted.

"That's one big Merman there." Usopp gawked.

"Hey Megalo," Neptune turned to the shark. "Are you sure that it was these people, jamon?"

"You're that shark from before..." Sasha recognized the shark.

"You Straw Hat people who are with Selena-sama," Neptune started. "I'm going to invite you to the Ryugu Palace, jamon."

"Ryugu Palace?" Camie and Pappagu echoed in shock.

"You're certainly not like your predecessors." Sasha chuckled. "The armor I left 800 years ago, is it still there?"

"Yes, Selena-sama." Neptune nodded. "The royal family has been guarding the robe ever since you'd left it in our care."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	158. Arc 12: Ryugu Palace!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 156 uploaded, I present Chapter 157 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 157: Arc 12: Ryugu Palace! Taken by the Shark that They Saved!

* * *

"Don't fall." King Neptune warned, the group on board Megalo. "Neptune! That shark, Megalo, is a pet that my daughter loves very much, jamon. She kept crying hysterically saying 'Megalo is not coming back.' I wasn't aware he was attacked by the Kraken. Thank you for saving him from danger, jamon."

"It was unintentional, I'm just glad you're okay." Sasha smiled at the beaming shark, the reincarnated Dragon Empress was riding with King Neptune. "I've already reprimanded Surume for eating stuff he isn't supposed to eat."

"Anyway, I feel sorry for Sanji-san." Brook mused. "He wanted to see the Mermaid Princess more than anybody."

"I guess he was just born to be unlucky." Usopp noted. "But a princess who has a shark as a pet must be..." he let his imagination wander.

"It's rare for a King to step out of the Palace." Sasha pointed out. "I don't recall any of your predecessors ever taking a scroll outside palace grounds. They normally have subordinates doing the population census."

"I sent out my sons first but they haven't come back." King Neptune explained. "That's why I came. Because I can't wait to see the food at the banquet so I want to start already, jamon."

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised." Sasha remarked,seeing King Neptune wipe off the drool from his mouth. "Every King Neptune has a vice."

"I almost forgot." King Neptune recalled. "I already invited one of your friends. He is a swordsman. He starting drinking on his own before the banquet. It's more fun to have a banquet with everyone: he is so selfish. I think his name was..."

"Zoro." Sasha supplied.

"My soldiers will the find the rest of friends and bring them to the palace, so don't worry, jamon." King Neptune informed.

"Nami, don't you know where they went?" Luffy asked.

"So, we got separated again." Nami replied, recounting that Franky had split to find Tom's family and Robin had gone off the search for more historic relics.

"I see." Sasha nodded. "I don't suppose this would pose a problem." she turned to the over-sized merman.

"By the way, grandpa," Nami voiced. "This place is at 10,000 meters below sea level, so why is there light around this island?"

"The island itself doesn't provide any light." King Neptune chuckled. "This is the only place in the deep sea that has light, so Fish-Men started living here a long time ago. And that was the beginning of the Fish-Man Island. There are the roots of a giant tree called the Sun Tree Eve that transfers sunlight from the surface to the deep sea."

"Transfers sunlight?" Nami echoed. "You mean there is a tree with shining roots more than 10,000 meters long?"

"Yes, indeed." King Neptune confirmed. "Scientists try to make some sense out of it, but it's a mystical tree whose sapling was a gift of peace from Selena-sama. And its respiration supplies air to the sea floor as well. We'll be there soon." he informed, as Hoe and Megalo swam to the entrance of the palace. "It's me, jamon." he pressed the entrance button.

"It must be King-sama." the gate guard realized. "I'll put the gateway down now."

"Oh yeah, take this." he tossed three Bubbly Corals to the crew. "Most of the palace is filled with seawater. You need a good bubble, jamon. Alright, let's go." he gave the cue and both Hoe and Megalo swam straight into the waterway once bubbles encased Sasha and Luffy's group.

* * *

"Here we are." King Neptune declared once they exited the waterway.

"It's a lot bigger compared to the last time I was here." Sasha remarked. "Wait, is that..." she spotted the large dragon statue on the roof.

"Yes," King Neptune nodded. "Once it was known that your kingdom had fallen, my grandfather had it curved so that the future generations will never forget."

"Welcome home, King-sama!" the two rows of soldiers greeted the returning King.

"Boy, you did it again!" the Minister of the Right barked at King Neptune. "You must learn your place! You went out of the palace on your own again! It's inexcusable to go down to the lower world without guards."

"Can't take it." the Minister of the Left sighed.

"It won't happen again, jamon." King Neptune promised.

"It'll be too late once something happens!" the Minister of the Right snapped. "Don't you know the situation of this country right now?"

"Didn't his grandfather have the same problem?" Sasha pointed out.

"Indeed." the Minister of the Right huffed. "It's an honor for the Ryugu Palace to be hosting you once again, Selena-sama."

"By the way," King Neptune started. "I brought the people who saved Megalo when he got attacked by the Kraken, jamon. Now, welcome our guests. Where is the princess?" he looked around. "What is Princess Shirahoshi doing?"

"Well, King-sama, it happened again a few minutes ago." the Minister of the Left replied.

"What?" King Neptune exclaimed. "You have to guard the Princess to keep her calm. Idiot!"

"If you go missing when something like that is happening, can't you see it'll make everyone in the palace worry, King?" the Minister of the Right barked. "In the first place?"

"It really won't happen again, jamon." King Neptune muttered.

"And I'm very sorry that you've just brought the guests here personally but there's a serious matter."

"Yes, Prince Fukaboshi just called in... and I really can't take it." the Minister of the Left reported.

"Fukaboshi did?" King Neptune echoed.

"As a matter of fact..." the Minister of the Left replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	159. Arc 12: Tension Inside the Ryugu Palace

SailorStar9: With Chapter 157 uploaded, I present Chapter 158 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 158: Arc 12: Tension Inside the Ryugu Palace! Sasha Rages!

* * *

"Oh boy." Usopp sighed, the group were now left in the main hall. "When can we have a banquet? How long do we have to wait?"

"My stomach is growling." Brook remarked. "But I don't have a stomach to growl."

"Hey." Nami voiced. "It doesn't look like we're having a banquet anytime soon." she looked around to find the bubble they were encased in surrounded by the palace guards.

"Does this mean that we've landed ourselves in trouble?" Usopp wondered.

"I'm sorry that you came all this way here but we've just received a call." the Minister of the Left swam past them. "You Straw Hat people, you are suspects in 2 ongoing investigations."

"Suspects?" Usopp echoed. "What do you mean?"

"First, for multiple counts of mermaid kidnapping." the Minister of the Left declared. "Second, you people are suspected of being a potential risk to the Fish-Man Island due to Madam Sharley's prevision."

"Prevision?" Usopp repeated. "You don't know if that'll happen for real."

"Shut up!" the Minister of the Left snapped.

 _Is this the right thing to do?_ King Neptune mused.

"Therefore, we're here to take you people into custody." the Minister of the Left announced. "Catch them at any cost. We have to protect the Fish-Man Island. Go!"

"You know, the thing with previsions." Sasha drawled, the explosion of her Divine Haki rendering the palace guards immobile. "Not only are they are vague, they are also open for numerous interpretations. I, for one, never put much stock to prophecies: they are vague and open to numerous interpretations; the harder you try to bend prophecies to your interpretation, the more it will backfire. Neptune," she turned to King Neptune in full Dragon Empress mode. "Are you going to order your men to stand down or have you forgotten the penalty of turning weapons on Dragon Empress?"

 _I wonder if it is fair to arrest someone based on a prediction._ King Neptune wondered. _I need some time to think, jamon._ "Thus," he raised his trident. "My deeper apologies, Selena-sama, you need to be in custody right now."

Just then, Zoro intervened, blocking King Neptune's trident with his swords.

"I heard the sound of this festival, so I let myself out." Zoro smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	160. Arc 12: The Ryugu Palace is Occupied!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 158 uploaded, I present Chapter 159 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 159: Arc 12: It's an Emergency! The Ryugu Palace is Occupied!

* * *

"How did he get out of jail?" the Minister of the Right was stunned.

"What a fighter." even the Minister of the Left was amazed. "He warded off the God of the Sea: King Neptune's attack easily."

"If you resist, we'll have casualties on both sides." King Neptune reminded. "Surrender with good grace, jamon, Zori."

"It's Zoro!" Zoro snapped.

"You guys." the Minister of the Right ordered the revived guards. "Rapture the bubble around them at once. It's better for us to fight them in the water." he stated.

"What the..." King Neptune gaped as the bubble around the Straw Hats expanded, numerous bubbles then covered the entire hall seconds later.

"Sorry." Nami beamed. "I just found a Bubbly Coral this big."

"Now," Sasha manifested her glided staff. "Shall we continue this or will you order your men to back down, Neptune?"

"We surrender!" King Neptune shouted.

"We really have to go, so don't be mad and tell me." Nami asked one of the soldiers.

"Yeah, where is Luffy?" Usopp inquired.

"Where is the treasure chamber?" Nami finished her questioned.

"No!" Usopp scolded.

"What?" Nami turned on her innocent look. "Why?"

"Stop pretending you're naive!" Usopp barked. "Be sensible!"

"Neptune-sama, are you alright?" the Minister of the Right asked. "I can't believe the Great Knight of the Sea, King Neptune, conceded defeated."

"I can't fight when I've thrown out my back." King Neptune admitted.

"You got old, didn't you?" Sasha deathpanned.

"Hey you!" the Minister of the Right snapped. "When the formidable Princes of Neptune's army: Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi, come back, you won't get away with this!"

"In any case, we can't stay here on this island." Zoro reasoned. "Where's the Sunny? Let's bring everyone here and sail out soon."

"But the coating of the Sunny came off when we entered this island." Usopp reminded.

"The Log Pose hasn't been working right for a while, too." Nami looked at the compass. "It has been unstable since we got here."

"I can't take it." the Minister of the Left sighed. "That Pose is not good enough to sail across the New World. You ignorant pirates."

"What?" Nami blinked. "This is not good enough? What do you mean?"

"It must be Prince Fukaboshi." the Minister of the Right noted, hearing the Den Den Mushi announce the arrival.

* * *

"This is weird." Fukaboshi mused, outside the palace gates. "What are the guards doing?"

"Hello." Zoro voiced over the end of the Den Den Mushi. "Who is it?"

"I think, Brother, something is going on." Ryuboshi remarked.

"I agree." Manboshi concurred. "Are Father and Shirahoshi alright?"

"It's me, Fukaboshi." Fukaboshi answered. "What is going on in there? Lower the gate now and let us in."

"And then what?" Zoro asked.

"Are you a member of the Straw Hats?" Fukaboshi asked.

"Zoro," Sasha voiced. "Let them in. I hope they're more... reasonable than the rest of you are." she cast a look at the two Ministers.

"That voice..." Fukaboshi trailed. "Could it... are you... Ocean Goddess Selena-sama? Then, I have two messages from the Warlord, 'First Son of the Sea', Jinbe for you. He and Fist-fist Ace left two messages fro me to give to you when you arrived."

* * *

"Jinbe-sensei?" Sasha echoed.

"Ace is here, too?" Usopp gaped.

"Although he's a pirate, he's a big figure that people on the island trust." Camie added.

"Please go ahead." Sasha requested.

* * *

"First, Jinbe says not to fight against Hody." Fukaboshi relayed. "Second, they'll be waiting at the Sea Forest. That's all."

* * *

"The Sea Forest?" Zoro mused, putting down the receiver, Sasha giving two of the gate guards a nod to let them open the gate. "Hody?"

"What's this?" Usopp wondered as quakes suddenly rocked the palace.

"What's this noise, jamon?" King Neptune mused. "Don't tell me it's Decken again?

"Father!" the three Princes entered the palace.

"It's coming from the Hard Shell Tower." Fukaboshi realized. "Shirahoshi is in danger! A squad of you, come with us!" he ordered, the three princes leading a squadron of troops off.

"Decken?" Sasha turned to King Neptune. "Shirahoshi?"

"Shirahoshi is my only daughter." King Neptune explained. "Someone is trying to kill her constantly. If anything happens to my daughter..."

"Prince Fukaboshi, Prince Ryuboshi, Prince Manboshi, wait for me!" the Minister of the Right hurried after the three princes.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	161. Arc 12: Hody's Onslaught!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 159 uploaded, I present Chapter 160 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 160: Arc 12: Hody's Onslaught! The Retaliatory Plan Set Into Motion!

* * *

"Ex-quip: Sedna's Sage Plate." Sasha donned on one of the armors she had retrieved from the 'D' Memoirs Island armory. "Slide Evolution: Nemesis' Testament." she then upgraded the armor to its ice-based form. With the 'Paragon Ice Blade' in hand, she then locked the invading human pirates in a wave of ice.

"That's fast!" Usopp gaped in astonishment.

"More importantly," King Neptune wept, after the Minister of the Right brought back news that Shirahoshi was missing from her room. "Give me back Shirahoshi, jamon!"

"Why do you think we want to kidnap the mermaid princess?" Usopp asked.

"I know Straw Hat Luffy did it, jamon." King Neptune sobbed. "Shirahoshi! She's not the kind of girl who just sneaks out on her own, jamon. Shirahoshi is as big as myself, jamon. Someone must notice her if she gets out."

"Father," Manboshi suggested. "Maybe he hid Shirahoshi in Megalo's mouth and took her out."

"Shirahoshi!" King Neptune wailed.

"Your father does have a daughter complex, doesn't he?" Sasha looked at Manboshi, who just sighed.

"In any event," Nami argued. "Our captain wouldn't kidnap anybody. You better look for someone else."

"I did it." one of the straggler pirates finally pulled the lever to the palace gates.

* * *

"We have intruders!" the gate guards reported when Hody and his crew swam up to the gates on the Sea Kings.

"How did you guys get this far?" the Minister of the Right glared as the fishmen pirates of the New Fishman Pirates stormed the palace.

"I can't believe this." Decken remarked, entering the palace hall. "I was ready to start a fight right away."

"I didn't expect to see a present like this." Hody grinned. "What a surprise, the Dragon Empress is actually before me."

"That guy..." the Minister of the Right recognized Decken. "The hateful Vander Decken. You've shown up at last. And that's Hody Jones, from the Fish-Man District. Why did he come back here?"

 _Hody?_ King Neptune mused. _That guy is..._

"He was once a decorated soldier of our army, Lady Selena." the Minister of the Right explained when he saw Sasha's frown.

"Is this some sort of trap?" Hody wondered. "It's too good to be true."

"We've had visitors one after another." Zoro snorted. "What a lively palace."

"Who are those people?" Usopp asked the Minister of the Left beside him.

"Vander Decken!" King Neptune hissed. "Since you've shown up, there is no doubt. You are the one who did it. Give me back my daughter. Manboshi," he turned to his youngest son. "Gather Fukaboshi and Ryuboshi and the soldiers they took with them. We will defend the palace!"

"Yes." Manboshi nodded and swam off.

"We haven't even gotten married yet." Decken chuckled. "It's too soon for you to say that, Father-sama."

"Don't call me Father-sama." King Neptune glared. "Where did you take Shirahoshi? You'd better tell me she's unharmed!"

"What are you talking about?" Decken blinked. "You're talking like the Princess is missing."

"Quit acting dumb." King Neptune insisted. "Why else would Shirahoshi have disappeared from her room all of the sudden?"

"My Shirahoshi disappeared?" Decken gasped in shock.

"She's my daughter, jamon!" King Neptune snapped.

"Neptune-sama, don't lose your temper over his nonsense." the Minister of the Right cautioned.

"Calm down, Decken." Hody slammed his weapon down. "Look, all the humans you threw, aimed at the mermaid princess, are here." he gestured to the frozen pirates. "That means, at least Princess Shirahoshi was here at least during that time. Plus, it doesn't matter if they are lying or not, because you know how to check where she is now."

"You're right, Hody." Decken grinned. "You're a smart guy."

"Is he leaving?" Zoro frowned when Decken led the hall.

"What is he gonna do?" Usopp wondered.

Shooting out of the palace in an air bubble, Decken knocked down a coral and sent it flying towards Shirahoshi. Landing on the coral, he let it take him to his target.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	162. Arc 12: Sasha and Zoro vs Hody!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 160 uploaded, I present Chapter 161 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 161: Arc 12: The Battle in the Ryugu Palace! Sasha and Zoro vs. Hody!

* * *

"Vander Decken is going after Shirahoshi!" King Neptune wailed. "He's gonna catch Shirahoshi! My treasure: Shirahoshi."

"How pathetic, Neptune." Hody mocked. "I never thought that the hateful Straw Hats would help us conquer the Ryugu Palace."

 _He's got Arlong's mark too._ Nami recognized the tattoo on Hody's forearm.

"Jinbe told me there was something going on in the Fish-Man District." the Minister of the Right remarked. "I can't believe you, a former proud soldier of Neptune's army, is the ringleader. Shame on you, Hody!"

"Shame?" Hody taunted. "I'd feel shame if I had felt any real pride to be in Neptune's army. The only reason why I joined the army was to learn fighting skills in actual combat. And that's all. I became stronger thanks to you. You all of you have failed to notice what's been going on on the island. Since I was a child, I've seen Fish-Men being suppressed at the hands of irrational humans. I admired Arlong's ambition to take the arrogance out of them. We're gonna restore his dream. We're the New Fish-Men Pirates. I was training myself to become Arlong's right-hand man one day when he set out to conquer the world from the East Blue as he had planned. But, unfortunately, he was stopped by some humans."

"So, these Fish-Men are followers of Arlong?" Usopp hissed.

"Enough with chitchatting and let's go down to business." Hody declared and placed. a hand on one of the palace walls. "Shark Grip." tightening his grip on the wall, he shattered the pillar and causing the water around the palace to gush in.

"Oh damn, it's a flood." Zoro cursed.

"This is no good!" Brook panicked. "Especially for me! I'm gonna drown!" he jumped onto Usopp.

"Shark Arrows!" Hody fired off his rain of water bullets, his hand was now drenched with seawater.

"Ex-quip: Zora Hydromancer Robe." Sasha swapped out her ice elemental armor with the armor suited for underwater battle. The 'Paragon Ice Blade' was also exchanged with the 'Seaslayer' kris blade.

In response, Zoro had also pulled out one of his swords, the two sword users deflecting the hail of water bullets with the hilts of their weapons.

"You bastard!" King Neptune snapped, using his body as a shield to defend the soldiers as Hody continued his assault. "How dare you shoot my soldiers at random? Stop it, you fool!"

"What an idiot." Hody mocked. "What kind of king becomes a shield for his men? You don't have what it takes to be king."

"It's awful." Usopp hissed, Hody's bullets were taking down the soldiers one by one. "And he's way stronger than Arlong."

"One Sword Style," Zoro stepped forward. "Bird Dance!"

Grabbing a nearby Fish-Men, Hody let him take the attack.

"That bastard." Usopp snapped. "He shielded himself with his own men."

"Don't let them do a damn thing!" Hody ordered his troops. "Destroy all of Neptune's army and the Straw Hats. Bring the Dragon Empress to me!"

"Special Attack: Green Star 'Rafflesia'!" Usopp fired his seed pod at the charging Fish-Men and a giant Rafflesia flower bloomed in the air. "Take it. He grinned, the overwhelming smell of the flower rendering the the attacking Fish-Men unable to attack. "Oi, Sasha, Zoro, the water is rising!" he warned.

"Neptune," Sasha voiced, her Haki rising. "Get those two out of here."

"How about you, Selena-sama?" King Neptune asked.

"No one can get away with that guy chasing after them." Zoro reasoned.

"Zoro, here." Sasha tossed a rune-stone to the swordsman. "It's a respiratory rune-stone; it converts the oxygen in the water into breathable air. With that, you won't have to worry about running out of air underwater."

"Right." Zoro tucked the rune-stone into his haramaki. "What about you?"

"Why do you think I swapped into the 'Zora Hydromancer Robe'?"" Sasha grinned and the two swords users dived into the rising water.

"Don't stand in my way of conquering this country." Hody warned. "Good job seeing my arrows earlier." he noted, after clashing with the two humans. "Is it because you've seen Arlong's? If you've learned to see them for the second time, that's impressive. But no matter how skillful you are, no one can beat a Fishman in the sea." he shot past the two humans who dodged him. Returning to parry with the two humans, the three met in a stalemate as their weapons clashed.

A swipe from Zoro's sword embedded Hody's trident into a nearby wall.

"You can't deflect them in the water." Hody taunted, firing off his 'Shark Arrows' at the sword-wielding pair as a dust cloud covered their visibility.

"Aqua Cyclone." Sasha intoned.

"Three-Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Zoro churned the pillar of water upwards, forming a barrier of water that absorbed the water bullets.

"Seems like I can have some fun." Hody grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	163. Arc 12: The Underwater Duel Continues

SailorStar9: With Chapter 161 uploaded, I present Chapter 162 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 162: Arc 12: The Duel In The Ryugu Palace Continues

* * *

"If I can get rid of him," Hody focused on Zoro. "There will be only an old fool and a mob to take care of. Shark Arrows!" he fired off yet another wave of water bullets.

* * *

"Listen, soldiers." King Neptune ordered.

"Yes, sir." the squad leader replied. "We'll back Lady Selena up to get rid of Hody and his crew immediately."

"No, jamon." king Neptune objected. "Since I can't fight at full power, you'll be sacrificing your lives for nothing. We shall give up the Palace for now and meet up with Fukaboshi and the others and wait for a chance to fight back."

"Give up the palace?" one of the soldiers echoed. "Are you serious, Neptune-sama? But what about Lady Selena?"

Taking a deep breath, Usopp ducked into the water and witnessed the fight.

* * *

"Are you starting to suffer?" Hody mocked, releasing yet another wave of water bullets, Sasha using her water manipulation abilities to redirect the projectiles away. "Humans are so disadvantaged under water."

Both weapon users blocked off the next assault, only to have Hody swim behind them, his trident raised to strike.

Sasha back-flipped as Zoro side-stepped the trident, the two swords users putting some distance between themselves and their adversary.

Gulping for air, Usopp swam up to the surface.

"What a pain in the ass." Hody scoffed. "But this is it. Drop dead, you lowly creature!" he growled and charged at Zoro, who met his trident with his sword.

"One Sword-Style: Lion Strike!" Zoro slashed through Hody.

"Azure Dragon Tail!" Sasha ended the fight by blasting Hody backwards with a water vortex.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	164. Arc 12: The Straw Hats Defeated

SailorStar9: With Chapter 162 uploaded, I present Chapter 163 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 163: Arc 12: The Straw Hats Defeated?! Hody Gains Control of the Ryugu Palace!

* * *

"Boss!" the surrounding Fish-Men chorused.

"How could a human move faster than a Fish-Man in the water?" one of the invading Fish-Man wondered. "What's wrong with them?"

"How dare they cut Boss!" the Fish-Man beside him cursed. "Don't be afraid, they're just humans. They can't stay long in the water."

"Catch them!" another Fish-Man shouted.

"Let's take the Energy Steroid." one of the smaller Fish-Man bit down on the pill.

"Yare, yare." Sasha sighed, seeing the Fish-Men around them bulk up. "Zoro, mind taking half of them?"

"Then, you take the other half." the green-haired swordsman agreed, the two weapon users now standing back to back.

"Screw this!" the now powered-up Fish-Men laughed. "Kill them all! Neptune's army too!"

* * *

"What's this?" King Neptune frowned. "I sense a great deal of madness."

* * *

"Three Sword-Style: 108 Pound Phoenix!" Zoro's energy projectiles blew the Fish-Men attacking him back.

"Drilling Water Cannon!" Sasha let loose three highly compressed streams of water from the 'Seaslayer' kris which blasted the Fish-Men swimming towards her onto the sea floor.

"All you can do is defend yourselves." the second wave of Fish-Men took over the fight. "Just give up. You're choking already, aren't you? Drop dead!"

"Zoro, surface." Sasha instructed, as her Haki aura flared. "I'll finish this in one move."

"Will you be alright?" Zoro asked. "Never awaken the sleeping dragon, huh?" he mused and swam back to the surface."

"Don't push your luck too far." Sasha hissed at the Fish-Men closing in on her. As if in response to her anger, the water that flooded in started churning furiously. "Water Dragon Biting Explosion!" at her attack call, numerous streams of water shot up from the seabed, piercing each Fish-Man in the chest, the impact sending them into the air above the water level. Their targets immobilized, the water bullets then turned into water dragons which bit their victim and tunneled back into the water with a Fish-Man in their mouths. The multi-target attack only ended once the Fish-Men hit the ocean floor.

"Damn," one of the few Fish-Men who managed to dodge the initial attack cursed. "Screw what Boss wants! Let's just kill her!"

* * *

"This place is going to be filled with water." King Neptune reminded, once Zoro surfaced. "You have to hang on to me, too. They defeated my strong army easily. They've some sort of uncanny strength. I have to get all my men out of the palace. Secure some air with this, jamon. Hang onto my body very tightly." he tossed a Bubble Coral to Usopp from his beard. "We don't have time, jamon!"

"Yes!" one of the Fish-Men soldiers dived underwater.

 _I hope my strained back can take it._ King Neptune prayed. _It is an embarrassment for us to have Selena-sama defend the palace._ Diving into the water, he stood face to face with the powered-up invaders, Zoro grabbing onto his beard with one hand, his other hand reached out to pull Sasha from the battlefield.

"Now, my soldiers. Here is your way out." King Neptune declared. "Abandon the battle and get out of here. Merman Combat: Ultramarine!" he fired off a powerful blast of water from his palms. "All soldiers go!" he barked. "Ride the current at any cost, jamon!"

"Damn!" the Fish-Men that were not blown off swore. "They're escaping without fighting us."

"Boss Hody, you gotta take this." one of the Fish-Man threw an Energy Steroid pill into Hody's mouth.

"I hate getting old." King Neptune muttered, struggling not to pass out as he slowly sunk. "I can't even move a millimeter, jamon."

"King Neptune-sama!" the Minister of the Right turned when he realized King Neptune had not followed.

"This is the end, jamon." King Neptune was resigned to his fate.

"Hoe!" Hoe roared, diving towards its master.

"Great!" King Neptune grabbed the reins and let the whale pull them off.

Hoe was suddenly stopped when Hody grabbed King Neptune by his tail.

Left with no choice, King Neptune let Hoe off. "Don't turn back, jamon!" he ordered his troops. "You have to keep going and find Fukaboshi and the others!"

"Tie the stupid king up." Hody ordered. "Finally," he forced the captured Sasha's face up to look at him. "My ultimate prize."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sea Forest...

"It's a beautiful place." Luffy gushed, Megalo having arrived at the Sea Forest. "So, this is the Sea Forest."

"I... always wanted to come here." Shirahoshi admitted. "Thank you very much, Luffy-sama!"

"Maybe I can treat him carefully here." Chopper reasoned, having hitched a ride on Megalo with Sanji and the gravely injured Hachi.

"That's the Sunny!" Luffy recognized the undamaged ship as Megalo neared its destination.

"Franky is there too." Chopper beamed.

"Hey Franky!" Luffy called out. "I didn't know you were here. Let me introduce you." he started, once Megalo landed on the seabed. "She's Coward."

"I'm sorry." Shirahoshi blinked. "My name is Shirahoshi."

"Franky, no one else is here?" Luffy asked.

"Actually, Robin came here too but she said she had to look for something and went into the forest of huge coral." Franky replied.

"Luffy, long time no see." Ace grinned, approaching Straw Hat crew with Jinbe.

"Ace!" Luffy glomped the older 'D.'

"You look stronger." Ace pried Luffy off.

"Boss Jinbe-sama." Shirahoshi smiled. "It has been a long time."

"Princess Shirahoshi-sama." Jinbe greeted. "You're here too. Long time no... what?" he exclaimed. "Princess Shirahoshi? Why are you here?"

"What's up with that delayed reaction, Jinbe-sensei?" Ace joked.

"Franky," Chopper pulled Hachi from Megalo's back. "Can you help me with Hachi and Sanji?"

"You're the octopus guy." Franky recognized Hachi. "What happened to you?"

"Hachi?" Jinbe was shocked for a second time that day. "What? How were you injured?" he hurried over. "But before that, why are you here on Fish-Man Island? I thought you've been caught with Arlong."

"Jinbe-san, why are you here?" Hachi winced, seeing the older Fish-Man.

"Franky, Sanji is next." Chopper shouted.

"No, you don't need to do that." Sanji corrected and jumped off Megalo. "Oh, Mermaid Princess." he serenaded. "I feel like a bad painter when I'm standing in front of you. Because I can't depict your splendor in front of any of the paint I have."

"That's the way he always acts in front of women." Chopper sniffled. "He's okay now."

"Your beauty won't fit on my canvas." Sanji continued. "So, I can't draw."

"He's back to his old self!" Chopper cried in relief.

"Back to his old self?" Ace echoed, looking at the mini reindeer perched on his shoulder. "But the vibe I get off from him..." the fire wielder frowned.

"It's so noisy." Den stepped out from the Sunny's lawn. "What's going on? Why is Princess Shirahoshi here?"

"Who the hell are you?" Luffy demanded. "Why are you on board the Sunny?"

"That's Den-chan, my shipwright master Tom's brother." Franky explained. "He's doing the recoating for us."

"Princess Shirahoshi-sama, I know why you wanted to come here, but..." Jinbe protested when Luffy suddenly cut in, kicking away a thrown ax. "Again?" he frowned, after Ace incinerated the weapon into a char. "I beat him up so badly but he kept throwing dozens of things. How persistent is he?"

"And now look what you've done." Ace scolded his younger brother. "Why did you bring her here, Luffy?"

"So, that's the grave she talked about." Luffy mused, the group standing back as Shirahoshi paid her respects to her late mother. "She's been at that for a long time."

"That's her mother, Queen Otohime's grave." Jinbe explained. "Vander Decken's relentless courtship began right after the Queen death. That's why the Princess couldn't even attend her mother's funeral and has spent the last 10 years in the hard Shell Tower. The things that she wanted to tell her mother kept building inside her heart, probably."

"Luffy!" Nami called from the water bus she and Camie were in.

"Nami-chin, look." Camie pointed out. "That's Boss Jinbe who's standing right by Luffy-chin's side. Oh?" she blinked, spotting Shirahoshi once they alighted. "Princess Shirahoshi is with them. Shocking!" she exclaimed. "Hat-chin, what happened to you?"

"Is that true?" Jinbe asked after Nami filled the rest in. "Hody did it? I never thought that such things could happen at the Ryugu Palace."

"What happened to Zoro and the others?" Luffy pressed.

"I don't know." Nami replied. "I was wanna go back as soon as I met you."

"No..." Shirahoshi wept. "I can't believe Father-sama has been caught."

"Luffy, I apologize." Jinbe started. "Ace-kun and I... we left the message because we didn't want to get you into trouble, but we let you get involved already. We have to hurry, but let me just say, 2 years ago, when I met Lady Sasha, it was harder for me to talk about it than it is now. I've been feeling very thankful to those people who stopped the Arlong Pirates running wild in the East Blue. That was you guys, wasn't it? Let me express my gratitude. And I want to apologize at the same time. The person responsible for setting Arlong loose into the East Blue was me."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	165. Arc 12: Nami and the Fish-Man Pirates!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 163 uploaded, I present Chapter 164 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 164: Arc 12: The Haunting Ties! Nami and the Fish-Man Pirates!

* * *

Deeper in the Sea Forest...

"I'm sure there is a key to the void in history somewhere here." Robin stopped in a clearing. _The missing piece must have been lying secretly at this serene place for several centuries. If I keep going, there'll be..._ she pushed past the overgrown foliage and was blinded by the Poneglyph.

* * *

In the Sea Forest...

"Father-sama..." Shirahoshi sobbed.

"Princess Shirahoshi, don't worry." Jinbe assured. "Maybe they got the King, but they can't really take his life."

"What?" Shirahoshi sniffled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Jinbe replied. "And I will save the King at any cost."

"Okay." Shirahoshi nodded. "I will be counting on you, Boss-sama."

"Now, let me talk to Luffy and the others for a while." Jinbe requested.

"Now, Jinbe-san." Nami went down to business. "What do you mean? You set Arlong loose into the Eat Blue?"

"Jinbe-san." Hachi started.

"I know." Jinbe sighed.

"That's what I heard." Sanji lit up his lighter. "When Luffy and I first heard the name Jinbe of the Seven Warlords, that's what Yosaku told us. When Sasha-hime told us that she was training with Jinbe for the last two years, it raised many questions in my mind. Because I thought Jinbe was the key figure who was pulling Arlong's strings. Jinbe, if you wanna make excuses, I'll listen. But you better watch what you say. As a matter of fact, this beautiful navigator, Nami-san, here has had her home island taken over by Arlong. And she's been going through hell because of it. Depending on what you have to say, I might not forgive you."

"Jinbe-san." Hachi painfully sat up. "He's right. We gave her so much pain that we can't heal, no matter how much we apologize."

"Sounds like you had a terrible experience." Jinbe noted, seeing the flash of pain in Nami's eyes.

"You bastard!" Sanji glared. "Don't distance yourself!"

"Oi, oi, calm down." Ace cut in. "Just let Jinbe-sensei explain himself."

"Yes," Nami agreed. "It will never make me change the way I feel about Arlong, but until I went to Sabaody Archipelago two years ago. I never knew that such tough Fish-Men were persecuted by humans. When Camie was kidnapped and I was going after her, I couldn't believe what I saw. The Sabaody Park in front of me looked exactly like the Arlong Park Arlong built."

"We were yearning it." Hachi explained. "I'm not just saying this to make you forgive me. Nami, Arlong-san really don't like humans. He hated them. We went too far. But ever since we were kids, we yearned for the world that humans lived in. me, Arlong-san... everyone... but we hurt so many humans."

"Hachi, don't push yourself." Chopper warned. "I'm gonna prepare some medicine, so lie down."

"I heard that Fish-Man and Merfolk were considered mere fish a long time ago." Hachi continued. "But 200 years ago, the Ryugu Kingdom became a member country of the World Government. They established friendly relations with humans and the king is allowed to attend the World Summit. Despite that, humans kept disliking Fish-Men."

"The worse time that I experienced was the beginning of the Great Pirate Era." Den interjected. "I vividly remember the fear of seeing human pirates running wild on the island. I can't get it off my mind. The Fish-Man Island was taken over by humans."

"And then, the late good-old Whitebeard saved us and peace returned to the island." Jinbe added.

"Pops claimed the Fish-Man Island as his own territory." Ace explained. "That's why I'm here with Jinbe-sensei; to defend the island against the other Yonkou who are eyeing this place."

"However, it didn't stop humans from disliking Fish-Men." Jinbe sighed. "I know that you people saw it on Sabaody Archipelago. The reality; the funny thing is those who seize power tend to be more afraid of change. Even though the Government bridged the gap between Fish-Men and humans, those who held the real power ended up being more bigoted than all the others. The relationship between Fish-Men and human remained the same. Then, two people rose up on the Fish-Man Island to change our hopeless history. One was Queen Otohime; she embraced Queen Selena's ideals and kept trying to tell the islanders to live in harmony with humans. She was Princess Shirahoshi's mother. And the other is the hero who freed the slaves: Fisher Tiger. Calling for parting ways with humans, be broke an unspoken rule and invaded the Holy Land of Mariejois by himself and freed the slaves. Later, he formed the Sun Pirates with the Fish-Men who were slaves. Me, Arlong and Hachi joined the crew, naturally." he showed them the pirate tattoo on his chest. "However, having the 'Fish-Men Pirates' who went against the Government made it harder fro Queen Otohime to establish good relations with humans. Queen Otohime was trying to weather great hardships and change the future. Fisher Tiger threw his future away to save the slaves of his race who were suffering at that time. No one can say which one was right or wrong. Let's talk. They fought for the future of Fish-Men and humans. They were two monumental figures. But what was their hidden angst?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	166. Arc 12: The Two Beacons of Hope

SailorStar9: With Chapter 164 uploaded, I present Chapter 165 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 165: Arc 12: The Two Beacons of Hope, Fisher Tiger And Otohime

* * *

"I'm going to tell you an incident that made Arlong rampage through the East Blue." Jinbe started. "I want you to especially to know about this." he looked at Nami. "It all began 16 years ago. She was so passionate and full of love. Queen Otohime went down to the island every day and addressed the nation." he recounted one of Otohime's many visits to the Lower World.

"So, Otohime-san is a very unusual woman." Nami noted.

"You're a crybaby just like your mother, huh?" Chopper looked at Shirahoshi.

"Well, I don't know..." Shirahoshi blinked.

"Were you a soldier of the kingdom?" Sanji asked.

"There weren't that many options for a man in the Fish-Man District who knew nothing but fighting." Jinbe explained.

"That's where you're from, right Hachi?" Chopper turned to his patient. "Sounds like a bad neighborhood."

"Yes," Jinbe confirmed. "It used to be a huge orphanage where they housed children without any relatives. But the orphanage started to get out of control and was too much for the administrators to handle, so it became a lawless area that drew misfits from all over the island. Fisher Tiger was the leader figure in the Fish-Man District but he left the country to chase adventure. And I was his lieutenant but I joined Neptune's army. Marco and the others became kidnappers even though they were Fish-Men themselves. And all the others went their separate ways as well. But one day..." he recalled the report Fisher Tiger made to King Neptune and Queen Otohime. "And then before long, something big happened: Fisher Tiger's attack on the Holy Land Mariejois. People called him the hero who freed the slaves. And at the same time, he became a criminal. And that's how the ruffians from the Fish-Man District who admired him assembled." he recalled how he had left Neptune's army to join Fisher Tiger and Arlong leading his crew to do the same. "In order to make it impossible to distinguish between those who were slaves and those who weren't, everyone used the Sun mark to cover over the mark of slaves and the Sun Pirates were formed by Fish-Men. Fisher Tiger's attack on Mariejois and the Sun Pirate's raids: those events had such impact on Fish-Men's future. We were fighting on a daily basis, as criminals wanted by the Government." he recounted the numerous sea battled the Sun Pirates were engaged in. "While Queen Otohime was fighting against the world in her own way, too. So, three years passed like that and then we met a young girl on some island." he called how the Sun Pirates had brought the then 11-year-old Koala on board their ship. "Just as Koala was fitting in so well, that's when we arrived at Foolshout Village, where she came from."

"Foolshout Village?" Ace echoed in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Ace-kun, what do you mean?" Jinbe looked at his male student.

"Luffy and I, we have another brother, Sabo, who is currently the second-in-command in the Revolutionary Army." Ace replied. "He told us back on Water 7 two years ago that his right-hand woman goes by the name Koala. And if she's from Foolshout Village, then she's the same Koala!"

"Is that so?" Jinbe nodded contently. "Then, I'm glad she's doing fine. And so, that's how the captain of the Sun Pirates, Fisher Tiger died." he held back his tears as he recounted Fisher Tiger's death. "Boss Tai, til the end, pleaded for Queen Selena's forgiveness. The captain's death... I think all of you must know how painful it was for the crew who were left behind. Enraged by Fisher Tiger's death, Arlong lashed out against humans and he was imprisoned. I start identifying myself as 'First Son of the Sea', Jinbe and as captain of the Sun Pirates, I did nothing but fight, day in and day out. Queen Otohime was working so hard day after day. Rescuing humans from shipwrecks, teaching the island children about the world above, collecting signatures... however," he sighed, recalling that due to yet another incident involving pirates, Queen Otohime's signatures were redrawn.

"I see." Ace nodded, after hearing Jinbe's reason for accepting the Warlord post. "That's the reason why you decided to accept the World Government's offer to join the Warlords."

"That's right." Jinbe puffed his pipe and continued his narration. "The Sun Pirates split into three groups and went separate ways. I knew there were many islanders who didn't like the idea of me joining the Warlords. And then something happened that would change Queen Otohime's life forever. An unwanted visitor came to the island." he recounted the Celestial Dragon's visit to Fish-Man Island. "A few weeks later, when the Celestial Dragon whose life has been saved was about to leave for home, Queen Otohime did an unexpected thing." he recalled how Queen Otohime went to Mariejois with the Celestial Dragon. "Queen Otohime's voyage was to determine the fate of Fish-Man Island. Of course, we were all worrying, but it was nothing compared to the burden of the Neptune family. The whole Ryugu Palace was restless. But all we could do was pray for the Queen's safety. There had been no word of the Queen for days and worries kept growing. That one week felt like 100 days and then after a few days of convincing, Queen Otohime finally succeeded in calming down the Celestial Dragons and she brought back with her a sheet of paper which held the fate of the Fish-Man Island." with the backing of the Celestial Dragons, Queen Otohime's petition signatures started gathering. "But then, the unexpected happened. Signatures were mounting up at the rapid pace. The islanders still didn't trust humans but they were beginning to see the beginnings of a new era." he then recalled the fateful day when the gathered signatures suddenly started burning and in the midst of the confusion, Queen Otohime was shot by a gun. After making her sons promise to protect Shirahoshi, the goldfish mermaid died right in front of her children's eyes.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	167. Arc 12: Hody Makes a Move!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 165 uploaded, I present Chapter 166 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 166: Arc 12: Back to the Present! Hody Makes a Move!

* * *

"And for that decade that followed, not just Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi, but also the King and the Princess spoke to the nation through the monitor; all the while signatures keep mounting up again." Jinbe continued, after recounting Fukaboshi's announcement at Queen Otohime's funeral. "So that was how we have been fighting against discrimination for the last 16 years and the beginning of the Fish-Man Pirates. Arlong, who did horrible things to your hometown, was like a brother to me. If he engaged in violence, we were willing to go anywhere in order to stop him ourselves, but he always paid off the Navy soldiers around him to keep his actions secret from the Navy. As a result, I made you and many others suffer. I feel responsible." he knelt before Nami.

"Oh yeah?" Sanji puffed his cigarette. "Then, why don't you cut your own belly? Pay her with your life. I still won't forgive you but it could relieve Nami-san of her pain."

"Oi, oi." Ace objected. "We're not samurai, you know."

"Ace is right." Nami agreed. "Stop, Sanji-kun."

"But Nami-san, what they have done to you was..." Sanji protested.

"That's a different story." Nami cut him off. This man didn't mean to hurt us. The only one I hate is Arlong. Anyway, I'm glad you are not the mastermind of the Arlong Pirates. Because you're Sasha's master, aren't you? It's true that I've gone through hell because of the Arlong Pirates, but I met my friends in that horrible turmoil. One thing led to another and I am who I am today. I'm not gonna hate you because you are a Fish-Man. So don't pity me because of my life. It's not so bad because I'm enjoying it in the present."

"I don't deserve such words of kindness." Jinbe let his tears flow freely. "Thank you!"

"Nami!" Hachi wept.

 _I didn't know..._ Ace looked at his sobbing teacher. _Jinbe-sensei... he must be suffering from so much pain._

"Luffy?" Nami blinked when the rubber-man fell over.

"Don't tell me..." the Fire Logia facepalmed, hearing Luffy's snores.

"Hey, wake up!" Sanji kicked the dozing Luffy awake.

"That was a good nap." Luffy yawned.

"I can't believe it." Sanji fumed. "I thought it was unusual for you to listen so quietly."

"So, your name is Shirahoshi." Nami looked up at the giant Mermaid.

"Yes," Shirahoshi nodded. "Excuse me. I was crying remembering my mother."

"She was quite a woman, wasn't she?" Nami noted.

"Nami-sama," Shirahoshi leaned closer. "It feels like I have known you since I was a kid although we just met for the first time. I feel comfortable with you."

"Maybe that's because we've been through similar things." Nami reasoned.

"Now, excuse me." Jinbe cut in. "I took too much time. I need to know who is still at the Ryugu Palace now. Hody and his soldiers invaded the palace and captured the King and his soldiers. And you don't know what happened to five of your crew. That's all the information we have so far."

"Jinbe-san," Hachi voiced. "If things are going as Hody planned, the whole country might be in a terrible state by now."

"Do you know what his plan is?" Jinbe turned to the younger Fish-Man. "I suspected he was up to something in the Fish-Man District after retiring from the army, but he never revealed it to me."

"Yeah, I know." Hachi replied. "Hody hates humans more than Arlong-san did. He has been living in resentment and anger of the Fish-Men, and nothing else. And there is something about him clearly different from Arlong-san. Arlong-san would look down on humans, but he would never hurt other Fish-Men. But Hody would attack those Fish-Men that was sympathetic to humans without mercy. This year is the World Summit that takes place every four years. Since they gathered enough signatures, King Neptune would express his intention to the world finally to relocate the Fish-Man Island."

"Don't tell me he is planning to block it." Jinbe realized.

"No, he wants more than that." Hachi frowned.

"What is that?" Chopper exclaimed when a huge Den Den Mushi walked in. "That's a big Den Den Mushi!"

"It's a Video Den Den Mushi." Den realized. "Why is it here? It's activated." he pointed out as the Den Den Mushi stopped and light shone from its eyes, turning into a wide screen.

"That's..." Jinbe frowned when Hody appeared on the screen.

"He's the..." Nami hissed.

"Nami-san, do you know him?" Sanji asked.

"Hody!" Hachi spat out.

"What?" Chopper hurried over. "That's him?"

"Everyone on the Fish-Man Island," Hody began. "Can you hear me? I'm the captain of the New Fish-Man Pirates from the Fish-Mn District: Hody Jones."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	168. Arc 12: The Kingdom in Shock!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 166 uploaded, I present Chapter 167 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 167: Arc 12: The Kingdom in Shock! An Order to Execute Neptune Issued!

* * *

"There is something I want to tell all citizens of the Ryugu Kingdom." Hody continued his broadcast. "This country will soon be destroyed. And it will be rebuilt under a new King: namely me! The new Fish-Man Island over which I will rule is going to be strict in discipline. Those of you who hope for friendly relations with humans, get packing and leave this country. Humans are weak and they don't know their place. They don't deserve any help from us strong Fish-Men. Instead, we will have new residents from the Fish-Men District soon. They hate humans and hope to change this island like us. They're in the same camp as us. I bet you all witnessed how your beloved Queen Otohime died. She was so selfless and tried so hard to bridge between Fish-Men and humans. But who killed her? It was a human. If you trust them and meet halfway in friendship, they'll disappoint you again. Why can't you see it? Duped by the Neptune family, you are all heading down the path of death. Their high-sounding dream is just unfeasible. It's a lie that will lead you to perdition. Look at this." the camera shifted to the chained King Neptune. "The Great King Neptune got old like anyone else. There is no future for the Fish-Man Island if the old guard remains in power."

* * *

"Unfortunately, the King is captured because of us." Nami mused. "Or Zoro." she looked at Sanji.

"Don't worry, Nami-san." Sanji assured. "It's all that Moss-Head's fault."

"What did you people do?" Jinbe snapped.

"But, Boss Jinbe!" Camie defended. "Soldiers of Neptune's army attacked Nami-chin and the others first."

* * *

"Citizens of the Fish-Man Island!" Hody's speech continued. "It's time to say goodbye to the old Ryugu Kingdom. Three hours from now, at Gyoncorde Plaza, I'm going to cut this incompetent King's head off. The Great Pirate Era begun when they executed a human: Gold Roger, the King of Pirates. That era saw humans grow to persecute Fish-Men. So this time, by executing Neptune, I'll start the Great Fish-Men Era where Fish-Men will dominate humans. As you know by now, I'm at the Ryugu Palace as I speak. And we found two very good items. One, is the letter from the Celestial Dragons that Queen Otohime got 10 years ago at the risk of her life." he presented the letter. "If I destroy that letter, it's over. You won't get another one. The second," he roughly pulled the bound Sasha to him. "The Dragon Goddess of legend. And in this big box," the camera shifted to the wooden box that contained the signatures Otohime collected. "There are signatures from the majority of this country. I couldn't believe my eyes." he stepped on a pile of signatures. "There are so many fools who want to befriend humans. Those of you who have signed your name would oppose my new Kingdom. So this is actually a list of traitors. No more stepping on her picture. It would be easy to pretend you don't mind stepping on it. But these signatures will tell who is my enemy and who is not. It's hard evidence. I will make use of the Dragon Goddess' power to take care of these enemies group by group. First: Togare from Coral Hill. Next, Gotan from Waterwheel Town. Luca from Mermaid Cove. Garcia from Fishverly Hills. Meverly from the Coral Apartment. There are a lot more."

"Stop!" King Neptune barked. "I won't let you hurt my folk or the Dragon Empress."

"Well, enough of that." Hody shrugged. "We don't have time anyway. Lastly, Straw Hat Pirates. I'll show you something good. I know you're on this island somewhere watching this." the camera moved to show the three unconscious Straw Hat crew locked in a cage. "You people shattered Arlong's dream: he was a symbol of Fish-Men's anger."

* * *

"Zoro, Usopp, Brook!" Chopper exclaimed.

"What fools..." Sanji muttered.

"I can't believe they got caught." Nami gasped.

* * *

"Do it." Hody told one of his crew who passed the instruction over to the pirates in the guard-tower who then pulled a lever to move the cage upwards. Another lever then let water gush in from the opening at the bottom of the room.

"That room will be filled with water by the time we finished executing the King." Hody laughed. "You lowly creatures can't survive that, can you? Straw Hat Luffy with a 400 million bounty. You people's heads will serve perfectly as a lesson to humans above ground. Lock her up!" he tossed Sasha to one of his men. "Now let's start cleaning up the old Ryugu Kingdom. Bury the embarrassing past and shift the helm towards a great future. The Fish-Men Island will win back its pride in three hours. Now, issue an order to Daruma and the others to assemble." he instructed, cutting off the transmission. "It's gonna get busy. I'll make your execution a big show. So that all the citizens of the Fish-Man Island will be afraid of me."

"How can you be so selfish?" King Neptune asked. "You can't govern a country like that."

"All Kings are selfish." Hody snorted. "You were a selfish King to us. You and Otohime's dream make me sick ever since I was a soldier in your army. When the leader changes, a country will change, too. I will utilize the Dragon Goddess' power and be the 'law' from now on."

* * *

In the deeper part of the Sea Forest...

"This is different from any of the Poneglyphs that I've seen before." Robin sat on a nearby rock. "This is like a letter, a letter of apology. Who are you apologizing to? And who are you? 'Joy Boy'."

* * *

"Hey." Luffy turned to his crew. "He said I'm worth 400 million. When did they raise it?"

"And that's what you focus on?" Ace exclaimed.

"This is not the time for that!" Nami slapped him on the back of his head.

"Obviously, they want to fight with us." Sanji concluded.

"What happened on Sabaody Archipelago made you infamous instantly." Ace informed. "And when it goes over 300 million, it's not easily increased again."

"But if someone wants to fight me, I'll fight." Luffy declared.

"Hold it, Luffy." Ace scolded.

"Father-sama..." Shirahoshi muttered. "Megalo!" she turned to the shark. "I have to go save him!"

"Wait, Princess Shirahoshi!" Jinbe called. "Stop, Megalo! Wait."

"Boss Jinbe, but..." Shirahoshi wept.

"Luffy, both you and Princess Shirahoshi have to wait." Ace agreed with his teacher.

"Princess, I don't think you should go either." Hachi cut in. "What Hody is most afraid of in the Ryugu Kingdom now is Princess Shirahoshi's ability. Even if he reshapes the Fish-Man Island exactly the way he wants, once she controls the Sea Kings to attack the island, it'll be gone. He took the King hostage to use him as a shield."

"So what they are really going for is Shirahoshi-chan." Sanji noted.

"Hody is not planning to capture her and get control of her power." Hachi corrected. "He prefers her power didn't exist at all. That's why he teamed up with Decken who is capable of killing her. Hody wants to get rid of everything that could stand in his way."

"He is right." Jinbe nodded. "Rushing to the plaza is just want Hody wants Princess-sama to do."

"I have been told about my power, but I have never communicated with the Sea Kings-sama." Shirahoshi admitted. "I don't even know if I really have that kind of power."

"But even so, I'm sure that Hody will try to kill you." Jinbe warned. "And we shouldn't let Hody know that you can't control that power. It's good that he's afraid of it."

"Is that all?" Luffy asked. "Then, I'll get going. Shark," he told Megalo. "Take me to the Ryugu Palace. Sanji, take care of Coward."

"We said, 'Wait, Luffy." Jinbe pressed. "You people shouldn't fight Hody.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" Luffy asked.

"Is it because we're humans?" Chopper and Franky chorused.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you two!" Ace retorted.

"That's right." Jinbe stepped forward. "You humans shouldn't do it. The surviving Fish-Men will hate humans again. You have to leave it to me."

"Jinbe, they have my crew." Luffy argued. "And I got to do something about Hody before my friends get into real trouble."

"Jinbe-sensei, on this point, I have to agree with Luffy." Ace stepped up. "This is still Pop's territory, and defending it from threats, outside or inside, is the main reason I'm here for."

"Why can't you two see it?" Jinbe looked at the two 'D' brothers. "I shouldn't let my guard down just because you were my student, Ace-kun." he readied himself for a brawl. "If you two are not going to listen to me, I have no choice. Are you two ready to do this, brats?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	169. Arc 12: Preparation For War!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 167 uploaded, I present Chapter 168 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 168: Arc 12: Preparation For War!

* * *

"Enough." Robin stepped between the two opposing sides, before dissolving into petals and letting Ace and Luffy land a punch each across Jinbe's cheek. "Don't fight." she entered the clearing. "I don't know the reason, but the three of you are friends, right?"

"Why did Robin come out of the forest?" Chopper exclaimed.

* * *

In the Ryugu Palace...

"Okay, let's go to the execution ground." Hody told his men.

"Do you want some of us to stay here in the palace?" one of the Fish-Men asked. "Boss Hody?"

"No, I don't think so." Hody replied. "This Ryugu Palace is impregnable. Leave some men to open the gate when we come back. We don't want the new King getting locked out."

"That'd be nonsense, jamon." King Neptune corrected. "You can't win the citizens' hearts with violence."

"You have only a little life left." Hody snorted. "Say what you want. This hurts." he winced, feeling the pain from the wound he had received from Zoro previously. "That stupid swordsman cut me there. The drug is wearing off. Give me the Energy Steroid." grabbing a handful of the pills, he threw them into his mouth. "The pain is gone." he laughed.

"Boss, what should we do about those 3 Straw Hats?" one of the Fish-Men asked.

"They're just humans." Hody scoffed. "They'll drown if we leave them like that. No matter who is coming to save them, no one can break into the palace. That aside, how are the new residents from the Fish-Man District doing?"

"They're doing fine." one of the Fish-Men reported. "They're already moving."

"That's good." Hody chuckled. "There'll be empty houses for them. Some will leave the country and I will use the Dragon Goddess' powers to amplify the hatred in the others. They can just move into those houses. We'll make a great country in which all citizens can look down on humans."

* * *

In the Sea Forest...

"Think about it, you two." Jinbe stated. "What will happen if you guys resort to violence now on the Fish-Man Island? Every time Fish-Men tried to open their hearts to humans, humans disappointed them. 'Humans are very violent', 'Humans hate and look down on Fish-Men'. What happened in the past planted those twisted ideas in Fish-Men's minds. In the case of Arlong, many Fish-Men believe that humans hunted him because he was a Fish-Man. If you, the people who beat Arlong, fight Hody now, what do you think will happen? Even if it helps the island overcome this crisis, witnessing you people knocking down Hody who is standing against humans, would make the islanders to think that things will never change."

"But Jinbe," Sanji reminded. "We have to rescue our crew. And if nothing is done, Hody will rule the Fish-Man Island. We have so many friends on this island. Hachi," he turned to the octopus Fish-Man. "You've been trying so hard to hide who did that to you, but you said a while ago that Hody attacks those Fish-Men that was sympathetic to humans. Did you get beaten by them because you spoke up for us?"

"Jinbe-sensei." Ace spoke. "Part of the reason why we want to fight is because this is your home. For the past two years, you've trained Sasha and myself to your best ability and we thank you for that."

"And if Luffy wants to fight, we will go along with him." Sanji declared. "We can't leave the island like this. We have reason to fight."

"Jinbe-sensei." Ace voiced. "I will have to assume you have an attack plan."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	170. Arc 12: Shirahoshi's Tears!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 168 uploaded, I present Chapter 169 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 169: Arc 12: Shirahoshi's Tears! The Straw Hats Finally Show Up!

* * *

"Boy, those two gave me a lot of trouble." Jinbe sighed. "We've wasted so much time. Let's go, Princess-sama."

"Okay." Shirahoshi nodded and the two boarded Megalo.

"Take care of Hachi, Camie." Jinbe instructed. "Go, Megalo." he told the shark who then took off towards the makeshift execution grounds.

* * *

"I already knew it." the captured and chained Shirahoshi teared after hearing Hody brag about his assassination of Queen Otohime.

"What?" Hody growled. "What do you mean you already knew that I killed your mother, Shirahoshi?"

"Father." the crucified Fukaboshi looked at his father. "Are you all right? Stay with us."

"A few years after it happened, Megalo told me secretly." Shirahoshi admitted. "Megalo was owned by Neptune's army back then and he witnessed everything that day."

"I can't believe it." the bound Jinbe was shocked. "Princess Shirahoshi, why didn't you..."

"If I told anyone...!" Shirahoshi cried out. "Someone would hold a grudge against Hody-sama, I thought. And that's not what Mother-sama wanted. That was the last promise we made with her. She told us that no matter who did it to her, we should not get angry or hate anybody."

"Shirahoshi, you..." Manboshi gasped.

"Don't tell me that you..." Ryuboshi was stunned.

"You did as Mother said to do 10 years ago and you have been keeping this to yourself all this time, alone in the Hard Shell Tower?" even Fukaboshi was taken aback.

"I wasn't alone," Shirahoshi made out through her sobs. "While there were times when I almost drowned in my sorrows, but a gentle aura that I think came from Sealed Treasure Room soothed my soul."

 _She tried not to harbor hatred for the one who killed her mother?_ Jinbe was astonished. _Even though it was he dying mother's wish, it's almost unthinkable someone would be able to keep such a promise. She is such an obedient, admirable girl. And the Sealed Treasure Room deep in the Ryugu Palace... who else could have done such a thing, but Lady Sasha? Who would have thought that she was able to activate her powers at such a young age?_ "Stop laughing, you fool!" he barked at the chortling Hody.

"I can't help it!" Hody mocked. "Hey, Megalo? If you had cried out right there, you could've drawn everybody's attention and let them know that I was the one who did it. Si thank you for shutting your mouth. And thank you for confiding only in this dumb girl. If it were anyone else, we couldn't have come this far. You know, Shirahoshi, what you did was pretty stupid. That's what we call those actions in this world. Because you tried to stymie your hate for me, this kingdom will fall. Because of you, your father, your brothers, the citizens that refused to follow me and you yourself are all going to die. Shirahoshi."

"Don't listen to him, Princess-sama." Jinbe warned. "You did nothing wrong.

"No, it was definitely foolish." Hody laughed. "Shark Arrows!" turning, he fired off a wave of water bullets at the male royalty. Not letting up in his attack, Hody continued firing off his 'Shark Arrows' until all four collapsed onto the ground. "I need a sword." he held out a hand. "Our only concern was Jinbe and Shirahoshi, and we got them now. There is no reason for us to wait until the appointed time now. I'm going to execute these worthless creatures of the royal family." he poised the sword at King Neptune's head. "Listen you stupid citizens." he grabbed King Neptune's hair. "I'm going to proceed with the execution of the former King, Neptune, now. Watch very closely. As I cut former King Neptune's head off. Then this half-assed king without a drop of racial pride will be gone forever and the new Kingdom of Fish-Men will rise, which will dominate the pathetic humans. I'll put an end to the shameless Ryugu Kingdom. Farewell."

"Please save Father-sama!" Shirahoshi cried out. "Luffy-sama!"

Hody's sword was stopped when he spotted Megalo reacting strangely before spitting Luffy out. Less than a second later, Luffy sent a 'Second Gear' powered kick straight into Hody's stomach, the sheer force sent Hody flying back into the wall encampment.

"You're out already." Jinbe noted. "But I guess you had no choice. Hurry up, you all!"

"Don't worry." Nami assured. "We were ready from the beginning. Because we knew that Luffy would never sit tight as we had planned. Mirage, release." she released the 'Mirage Tempo'. "Is this it Jinbe?" she held out the parchment. "The letter from the Celestial Dragons? And I handed the key over to Robin." she grinned.

With her powers activated, Robin unlocked the royal family from their chains with her appendages.

"Robin-sama?" Shirahoshi blinked, looking around.

"Father, are you alright?" Fukaboshi hurried beside his father.

"Look up!" one of the Fish-Men pirates pointed. "What's that? A whale and a lion? No, wait. That's..." he stammered as the Thousand Sunny and Hoe came into view.

"Gaon Cannon!" on board the Thousand Sunny, Franky fired the ship's cannon. "Fire!"

Ace whistled lowly as he watched the wall in front of them crumble into debris.

"Now is your chance." Sasha turned to Hoe. "Hoe, go!"

"Princes, take the King and go!" Jinbe shouted, the whale stopping beside the wounded King Neptune.

"I won't let you do that!" Dosun ran forward, only to have his hammer meet empty air when Hoe hoisted King Neptune and the three Princes on his back to flee.

* * *

"What happened?" King Neptune muttered.

"I think Jinbe hatched a plan with the Straw Hats." Fukaboshi guessed.

"Fukaboshi-nii-san, this..." Manboshi gasped, seeing four glittering miniature golden statues floating slightly above Hoe's head.

"The fabled Sea General Scales of Poseidon..." Ryuboshi breathed. "But the only one who has the ability to unseal these is..."

"The one who placed the seals in the first place: the Dragon Empress herself." Fukaboshi finished. "Then, it _is_ true; the One Queen has returned. Queen Selena... is this your intention for us to take up arms once again?" he inquired, as one of the statues, the Chrysaor Scale, floated over to his hands. The Sea Horse Scale was claimed by Ryuboshi, while the Cetus Scale was taken by Manboshi. The remaining Scale, the Sea Dragon Scale was given to King Neptune.

* * *

"Look how many people there are." Chopper remarked, in Walk Point as he looked out from the ship's deck.

"Are they all our enemies?" Usopp gaped.

"I think so." Sanji replied. "It looks like there are 70,000 or 80,000."

"No, definitely 100,000 of them." Ace corrected.

"That's a little tough, Ace-san." Brook chuckled.

"You can go take a nap or something if you want." Zoro shrugged. "I'll take care of them."

"What do you mean, you fool?" Sanji snapped.

"The two fo you never change, even after two years." Ace tsked.

"I can't wait." Franky smirked. "Let's go wild, everyone."

"Before that," Sasha corrected. "This is your stop, Ishilly." she looked back at the rescued mermaids. "You'd better get you and the others out now. It's going to get rough from now on."

"Thank you for saving us." Ishilly nodded and led the once captured mermaids off the ship.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	171. Arc 12: A Great Clash!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 169 uploaded, I present Chapter 170 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Guest: As for Noah, it will depend on what Oda-sensei has in mind for the ark, before I can develop any new ideas for it.

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 170: Arc 12: A Great Clash! The Straw Hat Crew vs. 120,000 Enemies

* * *

"Did I do okay, Jinbe?" Luffy cast a look at the Fish-Man.

"It wasn't so disastrous considering it was Luffy." Nami pointed out.

"Although it did not go exactly as we had planned." Jinbe nodded. "So, you saved the others at the Ryugu Palace successfully."

"Straw!" Pappagu leapt out of the ship and into Luffy's arms. "I've had quite a few brushes with death because of them." he complained.

"We're all together now." Luffy put Pappagu on the floor.

"Nami-san, I rescued the captured mermaids with those idiots!" Sanji sang.

"You fool." Zoro retorted. "We got to the exit on our own."

"And you couldn't have done it without my help." Pappagu bragged.

"Pappagu helped you?" Nami echoed.

"No, before that, Brook became a ghost and..." Usopp corrected.

"That's right." Brook confirmed. "My new ability helped us." he added, recounting how he had chased Pappagu in his soul form before crashing accidentally with Sasha who had taken out her guards. After retrieving Zoro's swords, Sasha made a small detour to free the captured mermaids and unseal the Sea General Poseidon Scales. When Pappagu returned Zoro's swords back to the swordsman, the green-haired man sliced their prison apart. As the surrounding water gushed in, Ishilly had her mermaid friends carry the humans to the surface. It was at that time when Hoe swam in with the Thousand Sunny right behind him with Ace. Sanji, Franky and Chopper on board.

"Brook's new ability sounds awesome." Chopper noted. "Anyway, those guys got their captain beaten b Luffy. How come they don't seem worried?"

"You're right." Robin agreed. "This is weird."

"Here you go." Sasha handed the Celestial Dragon's letter to Shirahoshi. "The letter from the Celestial Dragons."

"Thank you all." Shirahoshi claimed the letter. "This is the hope of the Fish-Man Island that Mother-sama left behind."

"But I think it's not safe for Yowahoshi." Luffy pointed out.

"Her capture was not part of the plan." Jinbe agreed. "Neither was asking her to escape on her own."

"Luffy-sama, what did you just call me?" Shirahoshi blinked. "You were calling me 'Yowahoshi' before."

"It's not like I know everything but you're not as timid as I thought." Luffy admitted. "So I'll call you Yowahoshi from now on."

"It's understandable why someone would hate those who think wronged them." Robin explained. "That man who insulted you: that's exactly what he's doing."

"But a coward couldn't have been so strong and borne so much hardship on her own for so long." Nami added.

"She's right." Jinbe agreed. "Princess Shirahoshi, it must have been hard for you through the years. No passing on hatred to the next generation. That is what these brave heroes are trying to teach us. There is a small 'sprout' that bloomed in your heart. If all people on the island share it and think the same way you do one day, there will be no more fighting and the conflict between Fish-Men and humans will be over. I don't think the years you suffered through were meaningless. You must have been trying so hard to protect that small 'sprout' single-handedly, day after day. But let us protect you this time."

"Yes..." Shirahoshi sniffled. "Thank you very much."

"She may not be a coward, but she sure is a crybaby." Luffy teased.

"Do you even have room to talk about being a crybaby, Luffy?"Ace joked.

"Ace!" Luffy protested. "I was only a kid at that time!"

"Vander Decken was so useless." Hody freed himself from the debris he was buried under. "I needed him to get rid of Shirahoshi. She's the legendary Mermaid Princess with that troublesome power. So I needed to take out Shirahoshi as soon as possible, but you people duped me completely. Jinbe, I should have noticed when you gave in without resistance. You're quite taken with these humans, aren't you? I despise your kind the most. Fisher Tiger who you grew up with together in the Fish-Man District and Arlong who was like a brother to you were both beaten or killed by humans. But instead of seeking revenge for them, you joined hands with humans. You are as gutless as Neptune. When I become King of the island, I will change everything this year's World Summit is the perfect opportunity. I'm gonna kill all the human kings from all over the world at Mariejois and the legend of a terrifying underwater kingdom will begin. We'll drag all the humans in the water into the water and enslave them. Eventually, no one will be able to stand against Fish-Men, even in the world of pirates. All pirates will fall down on their knees before us: the New Fish-Men Pirates. I'll be the one who becomes King of the Pirates."

"The King of Pirates?" Luffy echoed.

"Uh oh..." Sasha muttered.

"Hody really _shouldn't_ have said that." Ace agreed, the reunited lovers were already preparing for the trashing ahead.

"You're just a band of 12 half-assed pirates." Hody mocked. "You can't do anything. We have 120,000 on our side. Kill them all, New Fish-Men Pirates!"

"120,000 enemies?" Brook echoed. "I'm so stunned my eyes will pop out."

"Brook-san, you don't even _have_ eyes." Ace deathpanned.

"Ace-san, don't do that; don't steal my lines." Brook pleaded.

"120,000 is nothing." Nami grinned. "Let's do this!"

"Don't hide behind us while you say that." Usopp scolded, Nami having hid behind him, Zoro and Sanji,

"Here I go." Franky jumped from the ship's deck. "My time has come. Super Armored Me!" he posed. "Bring it on." he taunted.

"There are 12 of us." Sanji noted. "So we each have to beat 10,000 of them."

"I love the odds." Ace remarked warily.

"They outnumber us, but it doesn't mean they're stronger." Zoro added. "It's not that they are elite Navy soldiers. So don't shit yourself."

"What did you say, you stupid Moss-Head?" Sanji glared.

"Bring it on, you Bloody-nosed, Two-bit Chef!" Zoro fired back.

"I see their insults for each other have improved." Ace joked. "Luffy?" he blinked when the younger 'D' shoved both arguing parties aside and walked straight into the horde of attacking Fish-Men pirates.

"Kill him!" Hody ordered as the swarm of Fish-Men closed in on Luffy.

With a burst of Conqueror's Haki, Luffy rendered half of the attacking force unconscious.

"That was Haki." Robin recognized the power.

"He's gotten much stronger in just 2 years." Ace noted. "What has Rayleigh been teaching him?"

"That was Conqueror's Haki?" Sanji echoed. "So he is capable of that, as I thought."

"That's what I need from my captain." Zoro smirked. "Otherwise, he'll need to step down."

"You're Hody, right?" Luffy cast a steel look at the enemy captain. "I guess I have to kick your ass. You can become King of whatever you want in any country. But there can only be one King of the Pirates."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	172. Arc 12: Zoro and Sanji Join The Battle!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 170 uploaded, I present Chapter 171 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 171: Arc 12: Deadly Attacks One After Another! Zoro and Sanji Join The Battle!

* * *

"Luffy, I wish you left more than 60,000 of them for me." Zoro complained, tightening his headband on his head.

"Oh, sorry." Luffy replied.

"Don't get so excited." Sanji chided. "I'll go for 40,000. Okay, Moss-head?"

"Shut up, Mr. Nose-bleed." Zoro retorted.

"You audience babies!" Brook declared. "Let me do one song for the beginning of the battle."

"They're not here to see you." Robin reminded.

"Kill them." Hody gave the order.

"Let's do it!" Luffy led the counterattack. "Gear Third!" he blew up his arm as he jumped. "I don't care if there's thousands of you. Just bring it on!" "Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!" he slammed his inflated fist onto the ground.

"That fool didn't wait for us again." Zoro sighed.

"What else is new?" Sasha shrugged.

"I've got to do this, after seeing the tears in Shirahoshi-chan's eyes." Sanji was resolved. "Men who can't wipe away the tears from women's eyes aren't real men. Let's wreck these guys." with a leapt, he kicked down on the attacking Fish-Men. "Collier Shot!" his round-table kick took down the group of Fish-Men. "I won't let you destroy this Mermaid paradise."

"They'll either give up or be wiped out." Zoro stated. "108 Pound Phoenix!" he unleashed his energy cyclone, taking out an entire line of Fish-Men.

"There are some important historical resources here on the Fish-Men Island." Robin faced her attackers. "You can't just rampage around here destroying things: whether it's the citizens or the Kingdom or the history. Treinta Fleur: Clutch!" she grew limbs on the Fish-Men's back and twisted their necks.

"It's a nice day for a concert." Brook remarked. After distracting the attacking Fish-Men, he took them out with one slice of his sword.

"Fire Dragon..." Ace conjured up a rising dragon of fire.

"Water Dragon..." Sasha's water dragon encircled her body.

"Searing Dragon Surge!" both elemental constructs shot towards their charging enemies, entwining together as the enlarged elemental dragons barreled through the wave of Fish-Men.

"Kung Fu Point!" Chopper swapped into his fighting mode, elbowing and kicking the Fish-Men around him away. "I don't care how many at once; just bring it on!"

"Special Attack: Green Star 'Devil!" Usopp fired his green seed pod which grew into a green Venus Flytrap. "Take this! Green Stars at random!" he shot out a series of Green Star pods, the Venus Flytraps tangling up the Fish-Men around him.

"I thought you got stronger, but some things never change." Nami sighed, taking down one of the Fish-Men that was about to attack Usopp from behind with a 'Thunderbolt Tempo'.

"Super it's getting pretty exciting, isn't it?" Franky asked, blasting away a group of Fish-Men with his shoulder cannon. "There are 60,000 enemies. This is the perfect opportunity to unveil them. There are two new weapons on the Sunny. Who wants to ride along?"

"New weapons?" Usopp and Chopper went starry-eyed.

"Try and save the giant Mermaid in the middle of the plaza, if you can." Hody fired off a single 'Water Shot' shot. "Water Shot!"

The water bullet was neutralized by Jinbe's own water bullet.

"I don't know how you've attained that much power, but your Fish-Man Karate is very unskilled." Jinbe scoffed. "Shut up and bring it on! You have to kill us all to kill the Princess."

"Why are you hesitating?" Hody questioned his subordinates. "There is nowhere for you to run."

"How boring." Zoro sighed, slicing through the blade the Fish-Men wielded. "Three-Sword Style: Black Rope Dragon Twister!" he sent the charging Iron Shell Squad flying into the air, the air blades from the attack cleaving the iron shell shields cleanly into half. "It'll chase you to hell's end."

"How sneaky." Sanji looked up at the horde of Fish-Men heading towards Shirahoshi from the sky.

"Outta my way." Harisenbon warned, the Sea Urchin-Armor Spine Squad stabbing Sanji with their spike armors. "We'll impale you all. Now you have nowhere to run." he inflated his body to reveal his thorns.

Using 'Sky Walk', Sanji took to the air, avoiding the Sea Urchin-Armor Spine Squad and causing them to stab each other.

"Where did he go?" Harisenbon wondered, confused when they lost their target. "He's up there!" he spotted Sanji in the air.

"That's the Moon Walk of CP-9." Robin recognized the technique.

"Hey, you guys." Sanji stopped in front of Shirahoshi. "If you wanna talk to Shirahoshi-chan, you need to talk to me first. I'm the notorious knight here to protect you." he winked at Shirahoshi. "Let's cook these small fries. Diable Jambe: Poêle à Frire, Spectre!" his rapid flaming kicks sent the floating Fish-Men to the ground once their bubble floats were pierced by the fire shots.

"Hey, you." Luffy turned to Hody. "It's gonna be over soon, o just stay still. It doesn't matter if there are 120,000 or 1200,000, we'll just beat them all!" he charged straight at Hody.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	173. Arc 12: The Secret Weapons of the Sunny!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 171 uploaded, I present Chapter 172 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 172: Arc 12: Unveiled! The Secret Weapons of the Sunny!

* * *

"Ex-quip: Hydro Guardian Dragon Armor." Sasha donned on one of her newer water battle armors and summoned the 'Seaquake Staff'.

"Not going melee, Sasha-hime?" Ace grinned.

"That part's already taken care of." Sasha grinned back, seeing Luffy, Sanji and Zoro pummel the attacking Fish-Men with fists, kicks and swords.

"Explosive Fire Storm!" forming multiple fireballs which were somewhat remnant of his 'Firefly Light' tech but much larger in size, Ace had the fireballs surround the Fish-Men in front of them. Closing his hand into a fist, he bombarded the fireballs into the chests of the Fish-Men.

"Drilling Pressure Cannon!" not to be outdone, Sasha let loose a stream of high-pressurized water from her staff at the attacking Fish-Men. "River Whip!" the extended water tendril lashed out, sweeping away the line of Fish-Men that were about to attack Ace.

"I owe you a make-out session for that save." Ace smirked, taking out the fallen Fish-Men with his trademark 'Fire Fist'.

"How annoying." Sanji cursed, seeing the smirking Zoro's defeated enemies had outnumbered his. "It's not over yet, Moss-Head!"

"You can't top me, Nosebleed!" Zoro fired back.

"Why are they competing against each other?" Jinbe wondered, seeing the two powerhouses charge straight into the Fish-Men.

"Ignore them." Robin remarked, using her 'Clutch' attack on a Fish-Man that was about to attack Jinbe. "They're always like that."

"Honestly, that side of them hasn't changed a bit." Nami agreed.

"Everyone's getting pretty warmed up, aren't they?" Franky grinned, hopping onto the Thousand Sunny's deck. "Maybe it's time for _them_."

"Let's finish this already, dosun!" Dosun declared. "Artillery Unit!" he ordered. "Kill Shirahoshi!"

"I do not like it." Brook jumped in. "You want to hurt the world's favorite Mermaid Princess? Party music!" he played his violin, activating his illusion. "I cut you already." he nodded, having slice through the distracted Fish-Men. "Quinto Tierce Fantasia."

"Ganging up on a weak woman?" Robin stepped in before Shirahoshi. "You people are a bunch of brutes."Mil Fleurs: Gigantesco Mano!" she grew out a pair of giant legs from the ground. "Stomp!" she let the legs fall, stomping repeatedly on the attacking Fish-Men. "Sorry."

"You don't look sorry, Nico Robin." Ace joked.

"Deadly Venom Squad, go!" Daruma gave the order.

"Even if you got giant arms or legs,you're dead meat once you're stung by our venom." the Deadly Venom Squad stepped up.

"Hold it right there!" Franky declared from Soldier Dock System Channel 4. "The Soldier Dock System: Channel 4! Black Rhino FR-U 4!" he burst out of the dock on the large motorbike.

"Cool!" Luffy gushed. "It's a cy-bike!"

"Ace, you've got stars in your eyes." Sasha deathpanned, the older 'D" was fighting his fan-boy tendencies.

"What did you say about venom?" Franky demanded. "Sting it if you can; this steel monster!" he ran over the attacking Fish-Men. "It's super cool isn't it?" he pulled the vehicle to a stop. "The new number: Channel 5!" he announced, Usopp piloting the Brachio Tank V and shooting down the Fish-Man that was going against Franky. "Brachio Tank 5 is here!"

"I am Commander Chopper!" Chopper saluted, weeping.

"Don't get overwhelmed, kiddo." Ace returned a two-finger salute.

"Don't push your luck." Hody growled. "Come on out, Kraken!"

At that, said giant octopus appeared and moved into the plaza square.

"There're only 12 of them." Hody smirked. "Just crush them all." he instructed. "Then, it'll be all over."

"Hey, that's..." Sanji recognized the octopus.

"What are you doing?" Hody demanded when Surume stopped. "Kill them already. I brought you all the way here from the North Pole. You're my slave. You have to work for me. You can do it, can't you?"

"I didn't expect to see him here." Robin admitted.

"Wait, you guys know him?" Ace blinked.

"Surume." Sasha voiced, as if chiding a disobedient child. "I thought you went back to your resting spot. So, what are you doing here?"

Slamming two tentacles beside the Dragon Goddess, Surume picked up the young female, caressing her underneath her arms.

"That tickles." Sasha burst into giggles. "Surume, stop that."

Grinning as it placed Sasha on its head, Surume turned and started sweeping Hody's crew off.

"Surume, protect Shirahoshi." Sasha instructed, once the Kraken shifted over the Mermaid Princess.

"I can't believe you knew the Kraken." even Jinbe was stunned.

"Well, since he _was_ one of Selena's many sea pets..." Sasha shrugged.

"There are still a lot of them." Luffy pointed out.

"Then, let's go." Ace declared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	174. Arc 12: Noah Appears In The Horizon!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 172 uploaded, I present Chapter 173 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 173: Arc 12: The Fight Continues! Noah Appears In The Horizon!

* * *

"How dare you call me weak?" Nami snapped, blocking off a Fish-Man who had tried to attack from her behind, the females on the crew were totally _unimpressed_ with the revelation of General Franky. "I'm just a chicken. Watch out for a gust of wind." she warned, pointing one part of her Sorcery Clima-Tact at the Fish-Man. "Gust Sword!" she expelled a burst of wind from the baton, which blasted the Fish-Man back. "Do you understand now? It's Weatheria's science of weather. Don't underestimate it."

"Where did Chopper go?" Usopp looked around, finding the reindeer missing. "I have no choice but to fight." he eyed the charging Fish-Men. "But I'm not scared. Because I'm not the same person I used to be. Special Attack: Green Star!" he fired his seed pods which grew into an entire grove of bamboo, the rising stalks stabbing through the Fish-Men. "Bamboo Javelin!"

"Kraken!" Hody barked. "Good job, considering it's you. You gained their favor so slickly and caught Shirahoshi. Now, squeeze her to death. Your brother at the North Pole," he smirked. "I know where exactly he is. We can just go and kill him whenever we want. Your brothers are mythical creatures. Even dead, I can sell you for a good price. Don't tell me that's what you want. Kraken?"

"I can't believe this." Jinbe realized, grabbing the head on a Fish-Man attacking him. "He was obeying Hody because his brother was taken as a hostage."

"I'll tell you one last time." Hody repeated. "Squeeze Shirahoshi to death."

"Surume," Sasha turned to the octopus. "I get that the reason you're obeying him is to save your brother's life. Which brother is it? Have you forgotten my promise to your family 900 years ago? As long as I draw breath, your entire family is under my protection." replacing the 'Seaquake Staff' with Valyrian steel great-sword, Ice and with Ace and Luffy at both her sides, the trio strolled purposefully towards Hody.

"We won't let you guys..." Zoro blocked off Dosun.

"Get in their way!" Sanji stopped Ikaros.

"Hydro Guardian Dragon Armor: Flight Mode." Sasha activated the four dragon wings of her armor and took to the skies. Totally bypassing the Fish-Men guard, she coated the blade portion of the steel sword with solidified water and sliced through Hody's stomach with a 'Water Dragon Severing Blade'. "I will make you regret you _ever_ threaten those important to me." she shot Hody a death glare.

Just then, a vengeful Vander Decken moved the giant ark, Noah, to the plaza square.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	175. Arc 12: The Noah Closing In!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 173 uploaded, I present Chapter 174 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 174: Arc 12: The Noah Closing In! The Fish-Man Island Facing Destruction!

* * *

"You... bitch!" Hody snapped at the defiant female.

"He's pretty tough." Luffy remarked.

"And who're you calling bitch?" flames were dancing in Ace's eyes.

"Do know what Fish-man Karate is?" Hody was immediately in front of the water wielder.

"Too slow." Sasha tsked, ducking to dodge the palm thrust. "Your skill is nothing compared to Jinbe-sensei."

"Of course." Jinbe agreed. "That's why you should depend on fake power."

"Iron Shell Squad!" Hody summoned the shield specialists.

"Fire Fist!" Ace simply took out the shields with his trademark attack.

"Armament Haki, hardening!" all three fighters blocked off Hody's next kick and Luffy's kick sent the overgrown Fish-Man to the ground.

"Shark Arrows!" Hody threw his water bullets at the trio.

Drawing a semi-circle with her foot, Sasha started spinning as she expelled energy from her pressure points. "Dragon Wave Palm: Sky Rotation!" she conjured up a hemispherical energy barrier that deflected Hody's attack.

Taking the small opening the two 'D" brothers offered as they fended off Hody's attack, Sasha launched into her close-combat fighting technique as she closed the distance between Hody and herself; coating her hands with solidified water, she attacked, "Dragon Wave Palm: Sixty-Four Palms!" the energy pulses from her open palms sending tremors through Hody's body as they struck their targets with increasing velocity. "Dragon Wave Palm, Final Palm:Water Pulsing Palm!" she ended the fight, both open palms striking Hody in the stomach, the repulsion force sending the drugged Fish-Man flying back into the stone wall.

"I knew that technique was devastating from the state of the training dummies, but damn..." Ace whistled.

"What is it?" Jinbe turned as the over-looming shadow of Noah entered the plaza and halting the on-going fights.

"What is that?" Nami gaped.

"The Noah!?" Jinbe recognized the ark.

"Super big!" Franky gawked, exiting the cockpit of General Franky.

"It's..." Shirahoshi blinked as Wadatsumi dropped from the ship.

"Captain Vander Decken, I fell off!" Wadatsumi called. "Stop the ship! I don't wanna die!"

"Damn, that woman!" Hody cursed, freeing himself from the debris.

"How tough can he be?" Luffy wondered.

"No kidding." Sasha agreed. "His organs should've been pretty rattled up by that move."

"Did you say Decken?" Hody growled. "That crazy pirate. This is not part of the plan."

"Shirahoshi!" Decken chuckled from his seat attached to the Noah's bow. "Accept my love! Did you hear me, Shirahoshi?"

"Princess Shirahoshi!" Jinbe gasped. "Don't tell me Decken threw the Noah like he threw those letters and axes?"

"I've been loving you for 10 years since you were just a kid." Decken added. "There is no one who could love you like I do in all the wide world. It's my love! Love! Why can't you just accept it? Things that I threw with my Mark-Mark Fruit power won't stop until they crash into something or hit their target. Noah the giant ship; it embodies my love for you. Accept it and drop dead, along with all of Fish-Man Island, Shirahoshi!""

"Did he just say he's been loving Shirahoshi for a decade?" Sasha asked. "Won't that make him a pedophile?"

"Captain Decken, what about me?" Wadatsumi asked as the Noah closed in on the plaza.

"Wadatsumi, it's too late." Decken laughed. "It's impossible for me to save you. So I need you become a sacrifice upon Shirahoshi's death, along with the island."

"Princess!" Jinbe suddenly realized Shirahoshi was missing. "Princess Shirahoshi!"

"I am over here!" Shirahoshi voiced, poised before the falling Noah.

"Since when did she..." Sasha gaped.

"Why did she do that?" Nami asked.

"Because that ship is flying towards her." Jinbe replied.

"Then she..." Nami realized what Shirahoshi intended to do.

"That's the girl that I love!" Decken gushed.

"I thought that you only wanted to just take my life." Shirahoshi shouted. "If I am the only one who you want to kill, please don't harm the other people of the Ryugu Kingdom. Come and get me!" swimming upwards, she shifted the Noah away from the bubble shielding the plaza.

"How amazing!" Decken raved. "How amazingly beautiful you are, even your mind. You're trying to take the matter into your own hands in order to save the country, aren't you Shirahoshi? You're eligible to become Vander Decken IX's wife, as I thought. You better die while you're still beautiful and live in my heart forever." he drew out a dagger and threw it at Shirahoshi, piercing her upper arm.

Her mind made up, Shirahoshi sped up, drawing the Noah away from the Fish-Man Island.

"She's a stubborn girl, that's for sure." Sasha sighed and took off after Poseidon's avatar.

"Oi, Sasha, where are you going?" Ace shouted, the two 'D' brothers running after the water user.

Meanwhile, Hody was climbing up one of Noah's chains, making his way to his traitorous ally.

"Sanji, wait!" Luffy called out to the blond cook who was using Sky Walk to catch up with Noah. "We'll go up there. You stay here and take care of the plaza."

"But Luffy, the ship is in the water." Sanji reminded.

"Jinbe-sensei, do you think that the ship is filled with water?" Ace turned to his teacher.

"I don't know, but I know Decken is a Devil Fruit user." Jinbe replied.

"Then that would mean there must be air for him." Ace concluded.

"Take these with you." Jinbe tossed three bubbly corals to the trio.

Stretching out his hands to grab Sanji's foot, Luffy launched himself towards the Noah.

"Flame Commandment: Fire Pillar!" Ace propelled himself to the Noah using his 'Fire Pillar tech.

Sasha reactivated the 'Flight Mode' of her ' Hydro Guardian Dragon Armor' and took to the air after the ark.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	176. Arc 12: Shirahoshi's Life in Jeopardy!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 174 uploaded, I present Chapter 175 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 175: Arc 12: Hurry up, Rescue Team! Shirahoshi's Life in Jeopardy!

* * *

"Where do you think you are going, Shirahoshi?" Decken laughed on board the Noah. "There's no place for you to run. Shirahoshi!"

* * *

"I have to make it out to the sea and pull the Noah off the bubble." Shirahoshi decided. "It'll be awful if the bubble is damaged more than it has been already. But it's too far to make it to the main gate. Sasha-sama and her friends must have been the last people to leave Ryugu Palace, so maybe they left the connecting channel open."

"That insane backstabbing Decken." Hody cursed, climbing up the chain. "But I've still got a use for him."

"This sure is a huge chain." Luffy noted, the rescue party were now hanging onto a chain. "So, this is between two layers of bubble."

"Hody!" Ace hissed, spying the Fish-Man on another chain. "He's just below the first bubble. Those guys..." he blinked when a group of Merfolk swam up to one of the chains and started pulling.

"Are you guys for real?" Hody mocked. "There's no way it'll move a single inch. Wasting your energy like this. Shark Arrow!"

"Flame Commandment: Flame Barrier!" Ace was already on the move, evaporating the water bullet with a wall of flames. "Don't even bother; your attack will only get evaporated."

"You little piece of filth." Hody spat.

"I must hurry." Shirahoshi sped up. "As I thought," she closed in on the still opened tunnel. "The entrance to the Ryugu Palace was left open."

"What is she planning to do?" Ace frowned, seeing Shirahoshi swim into the connecting tunnel. "She couldn't be planning to... oh no!" he realized what Shirahoshi was about to do. "Luffy!" abandoning the fight with Hody, he hurried back to the younger 'D'.

"Wait up, chain!" slightly tossed about in the water, Luffy blew up an air bubble using the Bubbly Coral.

"Boy, you humans really are handicapped." Hody mocked, looming over Luffy. "You act all high and mighty on land, but in the sea, you couldn't even put a decent fight against a Fish-Man child. This is really the limit of human strength. I'll make you regret ever opposing me."

"Hody!" Luffy roared, turning to punch the Fish-Man.

"Luffy, stop!" inside his own air bubble, Ace hurried to prevent Luffy from making a mistake. "Idiot." he muttered, seeing Luffy let loose a series of punches and kicks at Hody who merely dodged the attack. "Luffy, we're leaving." he merged his air bubble with Luffy's and pulled his younger brother off. "We're both Devil Fruit users and Hody has too much of an advantage in the ocean. We need to fight him on the Noah."

"And where do you two think you are going?" Hody swam after the brothers. "Compared to a human who becomes weaker in water, this is the ideal place for a Fish-Man like me to show off my true strength. Shirahoshi fleeing out into the open sea makes things far easier for me. "Shark Arrows!" he bombarded the air bubble with his attack, popping it.

"Damn it!" Ace winced, seeing both their Bubbly Corals drop into the sea.

"In the ocean, a Devil Fruit user is as weak as a normal human." Hody mocked. "Maybe even weaker. It is really ironic, Fire-fist, Straw Hat." he tsked as both brothers dropped to the ocean. "Disgraced and powerless: the state you are in shows how worthless the two of you truly are. It doesn't matter how much you brag. You're both humans who can't even breathe underwater. Someone like you can never become King of the Seas. Repent and beg for mercy!" he swam in after the falling siblings. "But I guess you lack the strength to even do that, you inferior trash! So die!" he tossed his trident at the two brothers, only to have Fukaboshi knock the weapon away. "Why you..." he glared, Fukaboshi snatched the two falling Bubbly Corals and blew up one of them, encasing the two 'D' brothers in an air bubble.

"Are you two okay?" Fukaboshi asked.

"Fukaboshi, is that you?" Ace coughed out the water he had swallowed. "Sorry, you saved me again."

* * *

"Shirahoshi!" Decken chuckled. "Are you enjoying your freedom? The walls of the Hard Shell Tower kept you safe for ten years, but they can't help you here. Will you die from blood loss?" he readied two handful of knives. "Or will you be smashed by this behemoth first?" I'll give you one last chance, Shirahoshi. Say yes, and I'll spare your life. It's still not too late."

* * *

"I'm terribly sorry, Decker-sama, but..." Shirahoshi voiced.

* * *

"Marry me!" Decken insisted.

* * *

"You're just not my type!" Shirahoshi shouted.

* * *

"I see." Decken muttered. "Well then, die!" he threw his knives. "Die and live on in my heart! Have eternal life as my wife!"

* * *

"You think we'd let you marry her?" Manboshi retorted as he and Ryuboshi deflected the knives.

"We won't let you put a finger on our only sister, Decken." Ryuboshi promised.

"Ryuboshi-nii-sama, Manboshi-nii-sama." Shirahoshi gasped. "Hoe-sama."

* * *

"Wha?" Decken exclaimed. "Onii-sama tachi!"

* * *

"We're not your brothers!" Ryuboshi and Manboshi snapped.

"Onii-sama, everyone in the plaza tried to..." Shirahoshi sobbed.

"Shirahoshi, save the crying for later." Ryuboshi chided.

"Are onii-sama angry?" Shirahoshi sniffled.

"We're not angry." Manboshi protested.

"Father said that the Noah is an important ship, we can't allow it to get a single scratch." Ryuboshi explained. "That means we have to return it to the sea floor without damaging it. Here it comes!" he warned as the ark closed in.

"Damn it." Manboshi cursed as the Noah crashed into a stone spike. "In any case, we can't swim near the underwater mountains or ravines. That would damage the Noah."

"So, where do I escape to, Manboshi-nii-sama?" Shirahoshi asked.

"Up!" Manboshi replied. "There are too many obstacles on the sea floor."

"We're get Decken." Ryuboshi looked at his younger brother as Shirahoshi took off upwards.

* * *

"From the Noah and my endless love, you will never be able to escape, Shirahoshi." Decken grinned.

* * *

"Fukaboshi, that wound you got from Hody, is it alright?" Ace asked, the two brothers hitching a ride on the eldest Prince's back.

"The Royal Family, the soldiers and many of the citizens have been injured." Fukaboshi admitted. "Even Shirahoshi is trying to save the Ryugu Kingdom, despite being injured. That's why, I don't have the time to worry about a wound like this."

"We may have a problem." Ace noted, turning back to see Hody speeding behind them.

"You may be a member of the merman race who pride themselves on being the world's fastest swimmers." Hody was increasing his speed. "But compared to me, it's like you're not even moving. Shark Cutter!" he closed the distance in one shot.

"Fukaboshi, are you alright?" Ace winced, the merman dodging the incoming blade assault.

"We can't let that hit us." Luffy realized, seeing the sliced up fish that resulted from Hody's water blades.

"I'll cut the three of you up and feed you to the fishes." Hody promised as Fukaboshi took off.

"Hold on tight." Fukaboshi warned and dived.

"Oi, oi, seriously?" Ace muttered, seeing the cut down stone spikes that resulted from Hody's blade. "Fukaboshi, we can't just keep running." he reminded, Fukaboshi swimming into the stirred up slit to escape from Hody.

"The Noah?" Fukaboshi gaped, seeing the ark above them. "Shirahoshi!" he spotted his sister.

"Fukaboshi, we have to get to the Noah's deck." Ace requested.

"But why you want to board the ship?" Fukaboshi asked.

"It's like Jinbe-sensei said, since Decken is a Devil Fruit user himself, there should be air for him to breathe." Ace replied. "It should be easier for us to fight him there."

"I promised Yowahoshi that I would protect her when I took her out of the tower." Luffy asked.

"A promise, you say..." Fukaboshi mused. "We've made a promise too. His strength is nothing more than a mockery borrowed from the Energy Steroids. It's pitiful to think that I couldn't stand up to that rouge."

"Is there something you want on the deck?" Hody grinned, shooting past Fukaboshi to head towards the Noah to finish off Decken.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	177. Arc 12: The Fierce Fight Begins!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 175 uploaded, I present Chapter 176 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 176: Arc 12: The Fierce Fight Begins! The 'D' Brothers vs. Hody

* * *

"Tornado of Water!" in her 'Zora Hydromancer Robe', Sasha trapped Hody within a water hurricane before he could attack Shirahoshi after taking out Decken.

"Selena-sama." Manboshi looked at the Dragon Empress' reincarnation who had joined them in battle. "He killed Decken. What's going on between those two?"

"We can't worry about that now." Ryuboshi reminded, Hody freeing himself from the water hurricane. "He's coming."

"Put on the Scales of Poseidon." Sasha told the two brothers. "We need all the firepower available."

"Right." Ryuboshi nodded and the two siblings produced their Sea General Scales. "Sea Horse Scale."

"Cetus Scale." Manboshi donned on his new armor.

"You're in my way." Hody glared and knocked both brothers out of the way. "You worthless beings."

"God's Breath!" Ryuboshi let loose a blast of air from his mouth and fired it at Hody, the attack merely only managed to force Hody off-course. "Shirahoshi, run away as fast as you can." he shouted.

"Eliminating you will be a simple matter now that you are out of the Hard Shell Tower." Hody renewed his chase.

Hoe turned back to attack Hody, only to be knocked off by the Fish-Man's trident.

"Water Pressure Blade!" Sasha released her pressurized water projectiles to slow Hody down.

"Selena-sama, leave him to us." Ryuboshi requested, both brothers were now facing Hody, weapons drawn. "Please take care of Shirahoshi."

"The two of you _do_ realize that with Decken dead, the Noah will fall back onto Fish-Man Island, right?" Sasha reminded. "And the only way to prevent that from happening is to fully awaken the Poseidon's real power."

"We knew this day would come." Manboshi replied. "And have waited for a long time. So please, if awakening Shirahoshi's ability is what it takes to save Fish-Man Island, then do it."

"Yes." Sasha nodded and took off after Shirahoshi.

"Hody!" Luffy roared on Fukaboshi's back. "Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot!" he extended his arm and clamped onto Hody's chest.

"Fukaboshi-nii-sama, Luffy-sama, Ace-sama." Shirahoshi beamed at her rescuers.

"Forgive me." Fukaboshi apologized. "I was unavoidably delayed while I was making some preparations."

"You darn scum." Hody growled.

"My power really does drop in the ocean." Luffy mused.

"What was your first clue?" Ace sweatdropped.

"Your power dropped?" Hody echoed. "Inferior trash! Do you realize where we are? We're in the deep sea. A mere human doesn't even have a one to thousand chance of winning. Besides, everything will be over soon." he glanced at the falling Noah. "Shirahoshi, Fish-Man Island, and your companions: a weakling like you can't protect any of them."

"You're wrong." Luffy grinned. "We'll protect them all. That's what the last two years were for."

"Shirahoshi." Sasha caught up with the Mermaid Princess.

"Sasha-sama." Shirahoshi blinked as the smaller female floated in front of her.

"We don't have much time" Sasha stated. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Shirahoshi nodded.

"Good." Sasha nodded and revealing a glowing shakujō-shaped pendant in her open palm. "Then, let's start. Sacred symbol of Poseidon, this child will carry forth the Will." she chanted, as the ritual circle of Poseidon enlarged underneath the two females

"Stop, I won't allow you!" Hody rushed to stop the ritual.

"Her name is Shirahoshi. I command you to bestow her rightful powers." Sasha continued, the energy pulsing from the ritual circle throwing Hody back. "Shirahoshi, take the shakujō." she instructed as the metallic staff enlarged in size. "I, Sasha, the reborn Queen Selena, name Shirahoshi the new Poseidon!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	178. Arc 12: Hody's Long Awaited Revenge!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 176 uploaded, I present Chapter 177 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 177: Arc 12: The 'D' Brothers Lose the Fight?! Hody's Long Awaited Revenge!

* * *

"You say you'll protect them all?" Hody mocked. "Don't make me laugh. You sure have a huge mouth."

"Damn that Hody." Manboshi cursed. "He's even willing to attack Decken."

"Get away, Shirahoshi!" Ryuboshi shouted. "Draw the Noah away from the island as far as possible."

"It's too late." Hody grinned.

"Too late?" Ryuboshi echoed. "What is he talking about?"

"Wait..." Manboshi realized. "Didn't he just take out Decken? If Decken dies or loses consciousness inside the Noah, then his ability will right working right above Fish-Man Island."

"The Noah... will fall..." Ryuboshi breathed in horror. "Right onto the island."

"You sure are desperate." Hody smirked, as Shirahoshi took Sasha and swam even further up.

"Shirahoshi!" Manboshi shouted.

"If the Noah falls, it's all over." Ryuboshi reminded. "You mustn't swim straight up." he took off after his sister. "To the side! Move to the side."

"So, they caught on?" Hody swatted Manboshi aside. "Kirisame!" he took out Ryuboshi with his curved sword. "Don't interfere with my plan."

"Brother, hang in there." Manboshi swam over to Ryuboshi.

"If Decken's power doesn't stop working here, then what was the point of killing him?" Hody taunted.

"Now I get it." Ace realized. "If we don't move, the Noah will crash down onto Fish-Man Island, killing everyone else."

"And after Yowahoshi worked so hard to draw it away from the island." Luffy cursed.

"Fukaboshi, we have to go after them." Ace instructed.

"Indeed." Fukaboshi agreed. "Shirahoshi!" he shouted after his sister.

"I won't let you go!" Hody blocked their path. "Fish-Man Island will be crushed along with all of its people. Straw Hat, all your companions are sure to die as well."

"Shirahoshi!" Manboshi yelled. "Swim to the side!"

* * *

Turning to see the falling Noah, Shirahoshi made her decision and changed directions to the right.

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that." Hody hissed. "I won't let you!"

"Wait!" Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed onto Hody, stopping him from going after Shirahoshi.

Freeing himself from Luffy's grip, Hody took off after Shirahoshi. "Damn Decken!" the enraged Fish-Man spat. "Just die already!"

* * *

"Shirahoshi, just a little more." Sasha urged.

* * *

"If it moves too far, all of this was pointless." Hody growled.

"I won't let you go!" Fukaboshi promised, clashing blades with Hody.

"Hody!" both Ryuboshi and Manboshi swam up to curtail the renegade Fish-Man, only to be cut down..

"I'll break through by force." Hody swore, faced with Fukaboshi.

"We won't allow it!" Ace snapped.

"Kirisame!" Hody charged in.

"The Noah... is falling." Manboshi gasped, when the ark stopped following Shirahoshi and began dropped after Decken accidentally knocked himself out.

"Just in time." Hody grinned.

"Fish-Man Island is in danger!" Fukaboshi exclaimed.

"It can't be!" Shirahoshi gasped.

"Victory is mine!" Hody declared.

* * *

"Shirahoshi, there isn't much time." Sasha told the newly-titled Poseidon. "You have to summon the Ancient Sea Kings."

"But, Sasha-sama, I don't know how..." Shirahoshi protested.

"Shirahoshi, listen carefully." Sasha cut Shirahoshi off. "Unlike the other two Ancient Weapons, Poseidon is a living, breathing entity. I've heard from Jinbe-sensei that you once activated Poseidon's powers when you were a child; then you should know that the activation of Poseidon is based on emotions: the power of your heart and the will to protect."

* * *

"So, he's dead finally." Hody laughed. "Now Vander Decken's power became ineffective and Noah will crash into the Fish-Man Island. Go to hell, Straw Hats and all those people who stand in the way of our vengeance."

"We have to stop the ship somehow." Fukaboshi swam close to the falling ark.

"You wanna stop the Noah, don't you?" Hody mocked, swimming in front of them. "Then you have to beat me. Otherwise, you can't save the Fish-Man Island."

"If the Noah crashes into the Fish-Man Island, it will be the end of everything." Fukaboshi remarked. "Both the Kingdom and Noah's purpose that has been protected for hundreds of years."

"None of you have neither the strategy to stop the Noah nor a chance to beat me." Hody bragged. "What's the matter? If nothing is done, your friends have no choice but to be swallowed by the sea, along with the Fish-Man Island."

"Decken could still be alive." Fukaboshi reasoned. "If we can wake him up, maybe we can change the course of the ship."

"Drop dead now and watch it from beyond the grave as the Ryugu Kingdom falls." Hody glared at Shirahoshi. "Fish-Man Karate: Sea Drums!"

"Shirahoshi!" Manboshi moved in, taking the blow., his Scale vanishing after he was knocked unconscious

"It's your turn now." Hody closed in.

"Hody!" Luffy intervened. "Gear Second! Gomu Gomu no..." he winced when Hody bit onto his shoulder as his fist slammed onto Hody's stomach. "Jet Pistol!" the force of the punch send Hody crashing into the ark.

"Damnit it," Ace cursed, removing the shark jaw from Luffy's shoulder. "We really shouldn't be fighting in seawater. We need to fight on the Noah to be able to fight Hody on even ground."

"If we can get in there, we can defeat Hody easily." Luffy stated, both brothers swimming towards the Noah.

"I knew he was going to do it." Fukaboshi hissed, when Hody sliced the deck into half.

"It's so easy to render you humans helpless." Hody mocked, appearing in the gush of bubbles. "You should realize that you are no better than us Fish-Men. Not only can you not stop the Noah, but you can't even beat me. Drop dead already!"

"Gomu Gomu no Snake Shot!" Luffy extended his arm, only to have Hody dodge the attack and stab the rubber arm with his trident.

"Screw you." Hody snapped. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to get hit by the same attack twice? I wonder which comes first: your friends being shattered to death along with the island or your last breath. I can't wait."

* * *

"Shirahoshi, I'll guide you through activating Poseidon's powers." Sasha manifested her bident. "After that, you're on your own."

"Yes." Shirahoshi nodded, he hand curling around the shakujō.

Expanding her Divine Haki, Sasha let her Haki flow from her bident to resonate with Shirahoshi's staff. "Shirahoshi, remember this feeling." she instructed. "The Will to Protect!"

The rings on the shakujō started clanging against each other, letting out a metallic drone that rippled through the sea.

* * *

"Those two..." Fukaboshi looked at the two females. "I'm going to have to stop Hody." he then looked down at the two 'D' brothers who were dodging Hody's attempts to burst their air bubbles. "Hody, what's wrong with you?" he snapped, taking over the fight. "There are so many lives on that island. How could you?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hody echoed. "You three Princes are the strongest in the Ryugu Kingdom? After all, you're the sons of that stupid Otohime. She had no pride in being a Fish-Man and died a dog's death trying to become friendly with humans. You three are worthless Princes who can't even save your own country."

"Even if your power is fake," Fukaboshi hissed as Hody swam past him. "I admit that I couldn't fight back because I'm not strong enough. But there is still hope." and donned on the Chrysaor Scale. "Merman Combat: Ultramarine!" he let loose a powerful blast of water from his trident.

Hody merely dodged the water stream and swam around it. "Don't you get it? You can't beat me with those crappy attacks now."

"Why Hody?" Fukaboshi repeated. "What is it that you want so badly enough to sacrifice so many innocent fellowmen's lives? How could you do such a terrible thing?"

"Shark Slicer!" Hody closed in and attacked, taking out the eldest Prince. "How pathetic, you piss-poor Prince. This power is a gift from Heaven. Now, it's your turn, you two." he turned to the 'D' brothers.

"You can't beat me with that fake power." Fukaboshi declared.

"Just drop dead already." Hody smirked.

"Hody, what's up with you?" Fukaboshi fended off Hody's trident with his weapon. "You petitioned for vengeance against the humans to Fish-Men, but now, you're trying to take those fellow Fish-Men's lives along with the island. You even abandoned the ones you grew up with in the Fish-Man District. Don't you realize what you are doing?" his next swing threw Hody's trident away. "Or is your hatred for humans so deep that makes you lose your mind?" he demanded. "What happened to you? Did humans beat you? Did humans kill your loved ones or someone dear to you? What did you go through in the past? Answer me, Hody! What did humans do to you?"

"Fukaboshi!" Ace shouted, when the stunned Fukaboshi was stabbed by Hody.

"Fire-Fist Ace-san." one of the soldiers under Fukaboshi voiced over the Den Den Mushi Ace was holding. "This is the Air Tank, we met you and your brother awhile ago. We've been listening to what's been going on out there. And we see the Noah falling towards the island. We're getting ready as planned."

"Shark Slicer!" Hody suddenly attacked from above.

"Screw this!" Ace and Luffy snapped, jumping onto Hody's back as they crashed onto the side of the Noah.

"Fire Fist!" Ace ignited his hand and melted Hody's sword.

"Armament Hardening!" both brothers then moved in front of Hody, coating their fists with armament Haki and slammed a duo punch onto Hody's stomach, sending him flying backwards.

Pulling out a handful of Energy Steroids, Hody chomped down on the pills and powered up.

"He's putting up quite a fight." Luffy noted.

"No kidding." Ace muttered. "This doesn't look too good." he frowned as Hody bulked up.

"Give it up, humans." Hody droned. "It makes me sick to the stomach just looking at you people. Even if it shortens my life and even if it comes at the ultimate price, I will execute my revenge on you humans."

"Ace-san, can you hear me?" Fukaboshi voiced over the Den den Mushi.

"Fukaboshi, are you alright?" Ace asked.

"Barely alive." Fukaboshi panted. "Anyway, listen carefully, the two of you. About Hody Jones... I found out who he really is."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	179. Arc 12: Back to Zero!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 177 uploaded, I present Chapter 178 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 178: Arc 12: Back to Zero! Earnest Wishes for the 'D' Brothers

* * *

"Hody is..." Fukaboshi started. "A monster who was brought to life by our environment. The New Fish-Man Pirates are a group of monsters created from an ancient grudge. The grudge was born from their ancestors in the shadow of the Fish-Man Island and that fear that the grudge will be forgotten and their anger against the humans will be dispelled. That's why they are so impatient. And they want humans to be evil so they can justify themselves for their crusade. They just want to see bloodshed and they don't even want peace for the Fish-Men. Their hatred is not rooted in their experience or true beliefs: they have no substance! They are completely 'empty'."

"Seriously?" Ace muttered in disbelief. " _That's_ it? It's just for the sake of hating humans? That's stupid!"

"Evil lowly creatures: humans." Hody chortled. "We're devoting our lives for this vengeance.

"This is seriously stupid." Ace shook his head. _We have to buy Sasha and Shirahoshi some more time._ "Luffy, scatter!" he shouted.

"Right." Luffy nodded and the two brothers split to try and get Hody to follow one of them.

"It was too late." Fukaboshi continued. "I don't know when but we lost contact with the Fish-Man District and they've become somethings like an isolated dark side of the Fish-Man Island. We pretended not to see the twisted hatred building up in that lawless ditch in the deep water. I filled my mother's shoes and collected signatures, but I was only dealing with superficial matters. But I thought I was making progress. It was too late! People like them are the ones my mother feared the most. We should have fought within ourselves first. We should have fought our own feelings towards humans. Mother was..." he held back his tears. "Mother was killed by the grudge growing on the Fish-Man Island. Maybe she knew it. But part of me held that resentment and hated human for killing my mother. Dead people take their regret to the grave. So a grudge is an illusion that the living create and they alone cultivate it. Because I hated humans, even a bit, I overlooked the resentment in the Fish-Man District and when I finally noticed, it had become too powerful and beyond control. If nothing is done, the Fish-Man Island will destroy itself through its own hatred towards humans. Fire-Fist, Straw Hat, please!" he begged. "We don't need the past. Reset our history to zero! Wipe out these phantoms who shut the island away from the sun. Bring the Fish-Man Island back to zero!"

"Shut up, Fukaboshi!" Hody snapped. "The Fish-Men's grudge will last forever."

"Fukaboshi," Ace sighed. "As long as you let us handle this our way, you do not have to worry. Our minds were already made up when we arrived to the plaza with Jinbe-sensei; we wouldn't let anyone harm this island. This is still Pops' territory, right? Then, leave it to us, Fukaboshi."

"Ace, there's air on the ship now." Luffy pointed out.

"Right." Ace nodded. "Let's finish this."

"You can't get away from me." Hody closed in on the brothers. "It's all over now."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	180. Arc 12: The Ancient Sea Kings Appear!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 178 uploaded, I present Chapter 179 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 179: Arc 12: Stop, Noah! The Ancient Sea Kings Appear!

* * *

"Gear Second!" Luffy activated his 'Gear Second'. "Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" he slammed his fists onto Hody's stomach.

"Flaming Fists!" Ace followed up with his fire-coated fists, hammering them rapidly on the area where Luffy's attack connected.

"It's not working." Hody mocked, unaffected by the combined attacks. "It's no use. We were granted power from heaven. Give it up now. You can't stop Noah now and you will lose everything."

"No, we're going to finish the whole thing with this one." Luffy snapped and extended his arm backwards.

"You can't finish anything!" Hody fired back. "Drop dead!" he renewed his attack on the brothers.

"Gear Second: Armament!" Luffy imbued his arm with Armament Haki. "Gomu Gomu no..."

"Red Fist..." Ace ignited his fist with his Fruit ability.

"I'm gonna bite your arms off." Hody swore.

"Red Hawk!"

"Napalm Fist!"

Both fiery fists slammed onto Hody's stomach, further damaging the Fish-Man and the impact sending the over-sized Fish-Man flying into the Noah's deck.

"Ace." Luffy looked at his older brother.

"Yeah." Ace agreed. "It's isn't over yet. We have to get on the Noah."

* * *

"I can't believe it." Fukaboshi was stunned when he saw Hody consumed yet another handful of Energy Steroids.

* * *

"There is air!" Luffy gulped down the air once the brothers were on the Noah's deck.

"This... doesn't look good." Ace muttered, seeing Hody power up even more.

"I won't let you interfere with my plan." Hody swore. "You can't lay a finger on the ship. The Fish-Man Island is doomed to fall like this."

"Gear Second!" Luffy reactivated 'Gear Second'.

"Red Fist!" Ace's fiery helix was ignited on his fist again.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" Luffy's punch missed Hody.

"Hundred Fire Lance!" Ace rained his fire lances at Hody who was using his speed to dodge the solidified projectiles.

"You're too slow." Hody reappeared behind the siblings, sending Luffy flying with a kick and Ace was taken out by a punch mere seconds later.

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka!" Luffy was back on his feet and slammed his open palms on Hody's stomach.

"Red Fist: Explosive Fire Storm!" Ace bombarded his numerous fireballs on the same area Luffy attacked, the impact of the combined attacks sending Hody flying backwards. "Red Fist: Hellfire Pillar!" the Fire Logia then engulfed the Fish-Man in a powerful pillar of red-hot flames.

"This is the power I was granted by heaven, to destroy you lowly creatures: humans." Hody bragged, slightly singed by the flame attack. "I bet the two of you thought you could gain the upper hand fighting where you can breathe, but it's no use. Nobody can best this righteous power and nobody can stop me from getting revenge."

* * *

"Fire-Fist, Straw Hat..." Fukaboshi muttered as he watched the fight.

* * *

"Can't you see it?" Hody mocked. "There is nothing you can do. You will never beat me. Seems like you humans need to die in order to realize how arrogant you are even though you're so weak. Then, I'm gonna make you realize."

"We have no time." Ace declared, both brothers were ready for the final assault. "Let's end this!"

"Beat me if you can!" Hody challenged and sank his hands onto the ark's deck. "Fish-Man Jujutsu: Water Heart, Shark Pack!"

"Fire Barrier Wall!" Ace's flame wall was almost immediately erected, evaporating the shark-shaped water projectiles Hody fired at them.

"You can't keep maintaining that." Hody renewed his shark water bullet attack.

"You're quite right." Ace agreed, charging up another attack with his free hand. "Red Fist: Corona Blaster!" his large fire beam evaporated Hody's water sharks once they made contact with the flame beam, before hitting the powered-up Fish-Man with full-force. "Get up from _that_!" the Fire Logia snapped.

"Keep falling, Noah." the rapidly losing conscious Hody chanted. "Kill all the pride-less Fish-Men..."

* * *

"This is..." Fukaboshi's eyes widened when several large shadows loomed over his head. "Why are _they_ here?" he gasped as the Ancient Sea Kings clustered around the Noah. "Shirahoshi." he turned to see his sister swimming in the middle of the group of Sea Kings towards the Noah.

* * *

"The ship..." Luffy winced, getting to his feet. "We have to destroy it."

"Yeah." Ace nodded, both brothers readying their attacks.

"Ace-sama, Luffy-sama, you have to stop!" Shirahoshi shouted, entering the ship with Sasha cupped in her hands.

"Move it, Shirahoshi!" Ace retorted. "We need to destroy it to save the island."

"It's okay now." Shirahoshi insisted. "The Noah is already stopped!" she screamed, the group of Ancient Sea Kings each holding onto a chain with their mouths.

"The Ancient Sea Kings?" Ace gawked. "But how? Luffy, that wound from Hody..." he gasped, seeing the bite the younger 'D' had gotten from Hody had started bleeding again.

"Everyone." Sasha smiled at the gathered Ancient Sea Kings. "I'm sorry for having made all of you wait for so long."

"Well, that's good..." Luffy muttered. "As long as the ship is stopped. I'm glad everyone's safe..." he collapsed into Ace's arms.

"He's fine." one of the Sea Kings assured.

"Boy, what a human." the spike-headed Sea King remarked.

"He is a very strong one, isn't he?" the first Sea King noted.

"If we were late, we could have still saved the island." the aquamarine-finned Sea King stated. "But the Noah would have been completely destroyed.

"I'm glad we made it." the lone female Sea King was relieved. "I'm glad our precious Goddess and Princess Shirahoshi called us."

"I didn't do anything and I was just sad." Shirahoshi looked around at the Ancient Sea Kings.

"No, it is just as the Dragon Goddess said." the female Sea King corrected. "It's the Will to protect that summoned us."

"Our power is your power." the spike-headed Sea King added. "We helped them because you called us."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	181. Arc 12: To the Future!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 179 uploaded, I present Chapter 180 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 180: Arc 12: To the Future! The Path to the Sun!

* * *

"Princess Shirahoshi." the frog-like Sea King voiced. "We have been waiting for you to be born for a long time."

"For me?" Shirahoshi echoed.

"This ship is designed to be pulled by us." the black-white striped Sea King explained.

"Since very early times, the duty has been passed on." the sole female Sea King added.

"Is that why the Noah is so big?" Shirahoshi asked.

"Yes." the whale-like Sea King replied. "Once in many centuries, our Queen comes into the world in the form of a Mermaid. I wonder why."

"I wonder why as well." the eel-like Sea King agreed.

"Ever since you were born, you have been our Queen." the orange-spotted Sea King declared.

* * *

"Brother..." Manboshi gasped, the three Merman were watching Shirahoshi converse with the Sea Kings.

"Yeah, I think Shirahoshi is..." Ryuboshi gaped.

"She is talking to the Sea Kings." Fukaboshi finished. "I can't believe it."

* * *

"Look, the bubble is getting absorbed by the island." the frog-like Sea King reminded as the air bubble started shrinking.

"The humans can't survive in the deep sea." the eel-like Sea King stated. "You'd better go save them."

"Then I'm leaving the Noah in your care." Sasha instructed the group of Sea Kings. "And until the 'Promised Day'..."

"We'll keep vigil over the Noah." the female Sea King assured.

* * *

"We should go capture Hody and the others." Fukaboshi informed his brothers.

* * *

"Am I imagining things?" the black-white striped Sea King mused as they towed the Noah off. "Those two humans noticed our voices."

"I doubt it." the whale-like Sea King objected.

"Something like this happened not so long ago." the eel-like Sea King reminded.

"Yes, I remember." the female Sea King agreed. "And if the older human is of the blood of _that man_ , then it would make sense."

"The ship is falling apart." the whale-like Sea King remarked, after they deposited the Noah in the Sea Forest. "Can it be fixed? Does it still work?"

"I don't know." the eel-like Sea King replied.

"In order to fix it, we need the help from 'them, but times are changing." the female Sea King remarked.

"Can it be fixed?" the whale-like Sea King questioned as they swam away.

"I hope it can been fixed by the appointed time." the female Sea King replied.

* * *

"They're back!" Brook pointed, the crew looking up when they heard Shirahoshi's wails.

"Please help me!" Shirahoshi sobbed, cradling Luffy, Ace and Sasha in her hands. Sasha was already using her healing bubble to close Luffy's gaping wound. "I cannot stop Luffy-sama's bleeding."

"Chopper, get the hemostatics." Sasha went into full-medic mode.

"Right." Chopper replied. "Get it for me, Robin."

"We can stop the bleeding, but he already lost a lot of blood." Chopper diagnosed. "He's lacking blood."

"Luffy's the only one with blood type F among us." Sanji pointed out.

"And my blood type is F-minus." Ace interjected.

"There must be someone in the plaza." Franky reminded.

"Can someone donate blood?" Brook shouted for blood donors.

"Oh yeah, donating blood to humans is prohibited in this country." Chopper recalled.

"Take my blood." Jinbe stepped forward. "It's F. You can have as much as you need."

"Jinbe-sensei..." Ace blinked. "But the law..."

"I am a pirate." Jinbe reminded.

With Jinbe laid down beside Luffy, Sasha and Chopper readied the blood transfer.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	182. Arc 12: The New Fleet Admiral

SailorStar9: With Chapter 180 uploaded, I present Chapter 181 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 181: Arc 12: The Straw Hats Stunned! The New Fleet Admiral of the Navy!

* * *

"May I ask why you all left the plaza as if you are trying to run away?" Shirahoshi asked the runaway crew who had fled in the midst of the confusion.

"What a stupid thing to ask." Zoro retorted. "Back there, our fight was staged like a show for the citizens. If we stayed in the plaza, we might be made into some kind of heroes. Just thinking of it makes me shudder."

"You mean to say that you don't wish to become heroes?" Shirahoshi inquired.

"Listen up." Zoro told the Mermaid Princess as if scolding a child. "Heroes are the kind of people who divide up and share their booze. But I wanna drink all of it myself."

"And where did you guys get this idea from" Nami wondered.

"Jinbe, you still remember your familial oath, right?" Sasha in Queen Selena mode, reminded.

"Yes." Jinbe nodded. "But I can't fulfill that yet; there are things I must do first. Things that I am honor-bound to do. I'm only taking a short break from these obligations. I must complete that journey. Once I am able to move freely again, I will meet up with you. This is my solemn vow, Empress Selena."

"So, now what?" Zoro posted the question. "Do we just head for the New World?"

"Are you saying you're leaving already?" Shirahoshi sobbed. "I want to thank you properly and spend some more time with you."

"Please hold on, Straw Hats." one of the soldiers from the Neptune Army caught up with the Thousand Sunny.

"Queen Selena-sama." King Neptune voiced over the Den Den Mushi the soldier had. "Why did you leave? We still haven't thanked..."

"That would be unnecessary." Sasha replied.

"I understand that, My Lady." King Neptune assured. "I just want to invite the whole crew to a feast. Let us resume the feast that was interrupted before, jamon."

"Meat!" Luffy cheered. "Time to eat."

"Seriously," Nami sighed. "What was the point in running away then?"

"Alright, let's go Hachi, Camie, and the others all." Luffy beamed.

* * *

"By the way, all of you." Jinbe looked up from his sake cup as the feast raged on. "How much do you know about what's happening in the world?"

"What?" Luffy exclaimed, after Jinbe informed the crew about the changes in the Navy hierarchy. "Akainu and Aokiji got into a big fight?"

"So, I was right." Jinbe sighed. "You don't even know about an event that big?"

"Yeah, I didn't hear anything during my training." Luffy admitted.

"Rayleigh is pretty strict, isn't he?" Ace sweatdropped.

"Right after Whitebeard passed away, Fleet Admiral Sengoku decided to retire." Jinbe explained. "Sengoku wanted his trusted subordinate, Aokiji to be his successor, but there were many high ranked government officials who wanted Akainu instead, so they both became candidates for that position. Aokiji rarely shows interest in anything but he was strongly opposed to Akainu becoming Fleet Admiral. The two disagreed and the unprecedented quarrel between the two Admirals escalated, until they finally settled it in a duel on a certain island. Dead men tell no lies. The loser will no longer be around to complain. Control of the Navy would pass into the hands of whoever won the duel. Their death-match lasted for ten days and become the subject of conversation all over the world. They were almost equal in power, but the battle finally reach a conclusion. The winner was Akainu: Sakazuki is the new Fleet Admiral of the Navy."

"Did Aokiji die?" Luffy asked.

"They were both gravely injured, but I suppose when he saw his former comrade collapsed before him, even Akainu felt some remorse." Jinbe continued. "Aokiji refused to serve under Akainu so he left the Navy."

"Well, who knows where he is now or what is he thinking." Ace mused, pondering about his antithesis. "In any case, the Navy lost a valuable and powerful asset."

"But the Government has a plan to fill that power vacuum and it gives the Navy almost unthinkable power." Jinbe added. "A lot of things has happened in the New World over the past two years, but there are two things in particular that you must keep in mind. First of all, the Navy HQ under Sakazuki's command has become an even more powerful force for justice. The second is that someone else has taken up Blackbeard's mantle and is currently reforming the Blackbeard Pirates. Rumor has it that he's hunting Devil Fruit users. I don't know how they did it, but they kill Devil Fruit users to take their powers. I surmise their goal is to collect even stronger Devil Fruits. Be careful."

"And speaking of Devil Fruits," Sasha turned to her lover. "Where is Blackbeard's Yami Yami Fruit anyways?"

"Marco's keeping guard on it." Ace replied.

"And Whitebeard-jiji's Gura Gura Fruit?" Sasha pressed. "Has it resurfaced?"

"I don't think so." Ace frowned. "The other Commanders are keeping an ear out, though."

"That's good." Jinbe nodded. "Whitebeard's Fruit would be better off with you guys than someone else."

* * *

"Your Majesty!" one of the prison guards reported in. "Something's happened to Hody and his crew: their handcuffs have come off."

* * *

"Humans!" the now aged Hody declared behind bars in the prison tower. "Our malice will not end. The time for our revenge will still come. Bring Fire-Fist and Straw Hat to me. I will kill them."

"What is all of this?" Jinbe wondered, gaping at the suddenly aged New Fish-Men Pirates.

"Is this really Hody's crew?" Ryuboshi was stunned.

"Don't think you can keep me in a cage, you dumb king." Hody snapped. "These bars..." he gripped onto the metal bars imprisoning him and pulled, his wrists breaking at the effort.

"How can this be?" Fukaboshi breathed.

"As I thought, the Energy Steroids you've been using were the pills from the legendary Tamate Box, right?" the Minister of the Right realized.

"Tamate Box?" Sasha echoed.

"A national treasure passed down through the generations on Fish-Man Island, jamon." King Neptune supplied.

The truth is, ten years ago, there was an incident when the contents of the Tamate Box were stolen." the Minister of the Right informed Sasha. "We didn't know who was responsible, and His Majesty decided to keep it secret to avoid panic. Now that I think about it, it happened when you left the army, Hody."

"That's right." Hody admitted. "I stole them. You fools."

"Even the legends are unclear what those pills do." King Neptune sighed. "Some legends claim that they can give you the power of a thousand men, others say that they just make you old. As far as a national treasure go, they're are rather peculiar. I'm guess that they're just a vile drug and Empress Selena had them sealed to prevent the dangerous effects."

"Hody, you'd opened a box that should never have been opened." Sasha declared. "I remember that experimental drug that grants a temporal boost in strength in exchange for the user's lifespan. It is... the Devil's research and should never have been produced. That's the reason why my past self had it sealed and entrusted it to the then King Neptune for safekeeping."

"Shut up!" Hody snapped.

"You'll never be able to carry out your revenge like this." King Neptune sighed.

"Shut up!" Hody hollered. "We're the destined avengers! We will definitely slaughter both you and the humans!"

"Now that it's come to this, I pity you." King Neptune remarked. "I'll have to reconsider your punishment."

"Fukaboshi, you're a disgrace to our species." Hody tried to incite the eldest Prince as the entourage prepared to leave.

"Fish-Man Island will be reborn anew under Goddess Selena's light." Fukaboshi announced. "You killed my mother but I bear no grudge against you. So please, be quiet now. We mustn't let our island's children hear you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	183. Arc 12: Face-Off! Sasha Vs Big Mom!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 181 uploaded, I present Chapter 182 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 182: Arc 12: Face-Off! Sasha Vs. Big Mom!

* * *

"Minister of the Left!" one of the sentry soldiers reported in. "Sir Pekoms and Baron Tamago are here."

"Big Mom's subordinates are here again?" the Minister of the Left echoed. "And so soon after their last confrontation with Jinbe and Fire-Fist. Go and inform Fire-Fist about this."

"Right." the soldier took off.

* * *

"Again?" Ace exclaimed after the soldier told him of the island's unexpected guests. "And here I thought they'll leave this place alone for a while longer. Guess that can't be helped. Please inform the Left Minister to take me to them, I'll settle this once and for all."

"And if your means of settling the situation means yet another fight, they'll just keep returning, you realize." Sasha deathpanned.

"And what do you propose go about settling this?" Ace posed the questioned.

"Have the Minister of the Left bring the Tamate Box." Sasha instructed the soldier. "If we can use the national treasure of the Fish-Man Island to stop Big Mom from encroaching Whitebeard's territory, then it's worth it."

"At once, My Lady." the soldier hurried off.

* * *

"You two again?" Ace shook his head, facing off against Pekoms and Tamago on the streets. "And I thought you two would back off after Jinbe-sensei and I kicked both your asses the last time."

"You don't know how terrifying Mama is." Pekoms argued. "Make her mad and you'll be annihilated!"

"And just because Pops' dead, you people think his territories are up for grabs." Ace challenged, his fists igniting with flames.

"Ace, we're here to negotiate, not start another fight." Sasha reminded, entering the negotiation area with the Minister of the Left beside her, the catfish Merman bearing the Tamate Box in his hands.

"That's Thalassa Sasha." Pekoms referred to his pile bounty posters. "No doubt about it. What's such a famous pirate doing here? No way!" his Mink senses alerted him of Sasha's real identity, the Water Dragon Goddess' Divine Haki flooded the street, the surrounding Fish-Men and Merfolk stood in awe as the revered Goddess of Fish-Man Island revealed herself. "Has the Dragon Empress been reborn?"

"Subordinates of the Yonkou, Big Mom." in Queen Selena mode and her bident in hand, Sasha addressed Pekoms and Tamago. "You will leave Fish-Man Island."

"What was that?" Pekoms snapped. "I can't move!" he found himself rooted to the ground by the sheer pressure of Selena's Haki.

"Pekoms," Tamago chided, finding himself in a similar state. "Let us find a peaceful solution to this, soir. We can't do anything in the face of this incredible Conqueror's Haki."

"This is... the Dragon Empress?" giving in to his Mink instinct, Pekoms kowtowed before the revealed Goddess.

"Bon day to you, my Lady." Tamago introduced himself. "I am a soft-boiled member of our pirate crew. "I go by the name of Baron Tamago, soir. Please at least remember my name, sil vous plait."

"Of course, you would not return to Big Mom empty-handed." Sasha assured. "Minister." she looked at the Minister of the Left who then presented the Tamate Box to Tamago. "Return to Big Mom with the Ryugu Palace's greatest treasure, the Tamate Box, and in exchange, Big Mom will leave Fish-Man Island unmolested."

"Mama, this is Tamago speaking." Tamago answered Big Mom's Den Den Mushi call. "We... ran into a problem."

"If it's the Fire-Fist brat, take him out!" Big Mom roared over the Den Den Mushi.

"It's not that..." Tamago stammered. "It's Thalassa Sasha... she offered the Fish-Man Island's national treasure in exchange for us to leave Fish-Man Island untouched."

"The Fish-Man Island's national treasure..." Big Mom's interest was piqued. "Interesting. Leave the receiver on, Tamago. You are a very interesting child, Thalassa Sasha; it takes an extraordinary person to negotiate terms with me." she addressed Sasha. "Very well, I will leave Fish-Man Island alone, but instead, I'll change my target to you. Thalassa Sasha, I'll remember you. Come to the New World!"

"Indeed." Sasha replied. "Just you wait. I also have something to settle with you: you're too dangerous to trust. The Fish-Man Island is still my late father-in-law's territory. I refuse to allow someone like you to infringe on it."

"That is a... rather interesting way to propose, Sasha-hime." Ace teased, hugging his partner from the back. "And here I thought I should be the one doing the proposing."

"If I'd left it up to you, I'd probably have to wait till I am forty." Sasha joked back.

"You brats!" Big Mom snapped, enraged by the quite obvious flirting that came from the receiver's other end.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	184. Arc 12: Goodbye, Fish-Man Island!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 182 uploaded, I present Chapter 183 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 183: Arc 12: Finally Time to Go! Goodbye, Fish-Man Island!

* * *

"So, how are they, jamon, Jinbe?" King Neptune asked the shark Fish-Man after the party died down. "Are the members of the Sun Pirates doing well?"

"Yes." Jinbe nodded. "If anything, they're doing a little too well. Some of them were rather violent."

"Still, I'm impressed that they agreed." King Neptune mused. "Even I was surprised when I heard, jamon. I never would have thought that the Sun Pirates would align with Big Mom. Are they really okay with it?"

"It'd be quite a stretch to call her a reasonable woman." Jinbe admitted. "But she gives us a lot of freedom."

"Well, I just thought a man like you would never work under anyone but Fisher Tiger." King Neptune noted.

"Not at all." Jinbe shook his head. "I don't mind having someone else as my boss. Besides, in the New World, having an alliance with one of the Yonkou is the best way to protect your crew. But Your Majesty, I'm thinking of separating myself from Big Mom."

"Oh?" King Neptune quirked a brow. "Are you considering on fulfilling your ancestral oath?"

"Yes, I have been considering it." Jinbe admitted. "But there are duties and obligations I must take into account. I've formed promises and bonds through words and shared cups: Ace-kun is still not strong enough to fend off outside attacks on his own."

"As always, you try to carry too much responsibility on your shoulders, jamon, Jinbe." King Neptune sighed. "I have plans on my own, jamon. Just today, I've gained seventy thousand new soldiers from the Fish-Man District, even if they are rowdy. Don't worry, jamon."

* * *

"What?" the Minister of the Right exclaimed after Sasha informed them that she had exchanged the Tamate Box to ensure the safety of Fish-Man Island. "You gave the Tamate Box to Big Mom?"

"It is for the best." Sasha slapped down all protestations. "If I'm able to divert her attentions to me, Fish-Man Island will be kept safe from her prying eyes."

"Attention of one of the Yonkou?" Usopp, Chopper and Brook exclaimed.

"You picked a fight with Big Mom?" even Jinbe was shocked by the Goddess' decision. "Ace, why didn't you stop her?" he turned to his older student. "This is not good. I'll have to cut my ties with Big Mom before the whole deal breaks down."

"How could this have happened?" the Minister of the Right was stunned. "Now the Tamate Box will end up with Big Mom, and if she opens it herself, she'll take the explosion was a declaration of war from Selena-sama." he whispered to King Neptune.

"Well, it's not like there's anything we can do about it." Sanji shrugged.

"What's done is done." Zoro agreed.

* * *

"Thalassa Sasha," Pekoms mused as he and Tamago returned to their ship with the Tamate Box. "Her Conqueror's Haki might be even more powerful than Mama."

"Mama's rage will be beyond mortal comprehension, soir." Tamago added. "I wonder what'll happen once the two of them clash."

* * *

"Looks like the preparations are done." Nami noted, the entire royal family was accompanying the rew to the Thousand Sunny.

"It's time." Luffy grinned.

"Luffy-sama and everybody, are you really going to leave now?" Shirahoshi wailed. "We just became friends. Stay here at least one more day."

"You've been crying since the first time we met, Yowahoshi." Luffy sighed.

"Soul King's started again." Sasha giggled as Brook sang his newly composed song.

"I'm seen quite a number of unique Devil Fruits with Pops, but the Yomi Yomi Fruit just takes the cake." Ace shook his head.

"What is this?" Nami blinked when the Minister of the Left handed her a Log Pose.

"It's a Log Pose for the New World." the catfish Fish-Man replied. "See, Fire-Fist has a similar one." he pointed to the Log Post around Ace's wrist. "Take it with you. I cannot believe you were going to go there with a single-needled one."

"A new Log Pose?" Luffy's attention was piqued. "That's cool."

"There are three needles." Nami blinked.

"Look at the Log Pose you have been using." the Minister of the Left gestured.

"It's still moving a bit." Nami gaped. "I thought it gathered enough logs already."

"It did." the Minister of the Left nodded. "And from now on, it'll only take half a day to record logs. On the first half of the Grand Line, you let the Log Pose record the magnetic waves of the next island and navigated the ship as it told you. But on the second half of the Grand Line, on top of the sea current and the climate, there are some islands that change their magnetic waves, the only thing you can normally count on. And for some islands, the magnetic waves just disappear."

"What?" Nami exclaimed. "Then we can't reach these islands?"

"If you only have one needle, you will get lost." the Minister of the Left informed. "But what if you have three needles?"

"One of them is moving like the old one." Nami referred to the two Log Poses. "But the other two look settled."

"They reach their magnetic waves from different islands." the Minister of the Left explained. "That means you can choose whichever your guts tell you and advance. Whether you live or die hangs on that point. A good navigator can tell which way is safer to go just by looking at slight movements of the needles. What it basically tells you is that the wilder the needle moves, the more dangerous the island is. Something is happening on the island that is changing the magnetic waves."

"Let's see." a grinning Luffy coiled himself around Nami. "The one in the middle is wobbling a lot. That must be where the party is."

 _Just as we thought..._ both Ace and Sasha thought in eerie unison.

"All right, guys!" Franky declared. "We're ready to go! Den-san taught me how to ascend. Shall we go?"

"Okay!" Luffy beamed. "Let's go!"

"Looks like this is it." Sasha turned to Ace. "Only Heaven knows when we'll see each other again."

"Be careful." Ace placed a lingering kiss on his partner's cheek.

"I will." Sasha nodded. "Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi, Manboshi." she turned to the three Mermen Princes. "I'm counting on the three of you to help Shirahoshi control her powers."

"Right." Fukaboshi nodded.

"Jinbe-sensei." Sasha turned to her instructor. "Thank you very much for the last two years."

"Alright!" Luffy leapt onto the Thousand Sunny once everyone was on board. "Spread the sail! Let's set sail!"

"Alright, let's go!" Franky took the ship's wheel.

"Luffy-sama!" Shirahoshi took to the waters and caught up with the ship.

"What's wrong, Shirahoshi?" Sasha asked the awakened Poseidon.

"If I can see you again someday, I promise I won't be a crybaby." Shirahoshi swore. "I want to go further this time, to a real forest on the ground."

"That's right." Sasha realized. "You've never been out of the sea, have you? Alright then. We'll take you there next time."

"Will you promise?" Shirahoshi reached out a pinky finger.

"Yeah." Sasha nodded, resting a pinky on Shirahoshi's finger, the others (minus Zoro and Franky) doing the same.

"Everyone." Shirahoshi wept.

"Then, don't cry anymore." Sasha smiled. "And have your brothers help you in controlling your powers."

"Right." Shirahoshi beamed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	185. Arc 13: A Burning Island - Punk Hazard!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 183 uploaded, I present Chapter 184 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 184: Arc 13: Arriving! A Burning Island - Punk Hazard!

* * *

"What's that?" Zoro asked, tending to the sails.

"What?" Nami gasped as the ship sailed closer to Punk Hazard. "Impossible."

"A red sea?" Robin mused, seeing the poison coloring the ocean.

"Look, a volcanic eruption." Luffy pointed to the erupting volcano. "Let's drop anchor on that island."

"What?" everyone else chorused.

"Wait, Luffy!" Nami shouted and looked at her Log Pose. _I knew it. None of the Log Poses' needles point to that island._

"Let's go to that island!" Luffy declared.

"I told you, wait!" Nami snapped.

"What're you talking about?" Luffy argued. "Those are volcanoes! Doesn't it look fun? Why shouldn't we go?"

"Listen up, Luffy." Nami chided. "None of the three compass needles point to that island. It's an abnormality, even in the abnormal New World."

"Another eruption." Luffy ignored her. "We can see it right there. Who cares about the needles? We're dropping anchor, no matter what you say."

"No way!" Nami protested. "We can't get any closer than this. I mean, it's a sea of fire! I don't get you!"

"It's only a matter of time before the ship catches fire." Usopp pointed out as the Thousand Sunny sailed closer.

"No," Franky corrected. "The Sunny is super-fireproof!"

"Even if it shouldn't burn, there's something wrong with this sea." Nami noted. "Look, the fish are nothing but bones!"

"What's that?" Usopp gaped when the Den Den Mushi in the dining room started wailing.

"The Den Den Mushi is crying." Sasha blinked.

"That's an emergency signal." Sanji supplied. "Someone is calling for help."

"Wait, Sasha." Robin stopped the younger girl from picking up the call. "Less than fifty percent of emergency calls are real. The Navy uses this kind of trap all the time, so that's probably what this is. If you pick it up and they've got the line bugged, then they'll know we're in the area."

"Hello, my name is Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy snatched the receiver.

"Please help me!" the person over the other end of the Den Den Mushi wailed. "It's freezing... is that you, boss? My companions keep getting cut down. The samurai's gonna kill us all!"

"Samurai?" Zoro echoed.

"Hey, what is your name?" Luffy pressed. "Where are you?"

"It's doesn't matter who I am, just save me." the man on the line begged. "I'm on Punk Hazard!"

"He was killed!" Usopp and Chopper screamed in horror as the line went dead and the Den Den Mushi coughed blood.

"He could be acting." Robin noted after Luffy put down the receiver. "It might be a trap."

"He said samurai, Brook." Zoro reminded.

"Yes, it must be one of those samurai: the name of the swordsmen from the Wano Kingdom." Brook agreed. "The Wano Kingdom is an isolated nation which never let outsiders enter. It doesn't even have ties to the World Government. Apparently, the swordsmen called samurai are so strong that even the Navy won't approach them."

"But he said he is on Punk Hazard, not the Wano Kingdom." Franky pointed out. "Did he mean that flaming island?"

"If he was using a Den Den Mushi, then that island is the only one within range." Robin reasoned.

"Alright, let's go save that guy." Luffy declared.

"So, who's going on that island?" Sanji posted the question. "As long as we have doubts that what we heard on the Den Den Mushi is real, we shouldn't leave the ship."

"Franky, send out the Mini Merry." Luffy instructed.

"Wait a second!" Nami protested. "Are you planning on going alone?"

"Okay then." Sanji nodded. "We'll need someone other that Little Lost Swordies here to accompany him."

"And what does that mean?" Zoro snapped. "I'm gonna slice you up, Perverted Cook!"

"Accompany him?" Franky echoed. "I'm in."

"It sounds fun." Robin agreed.

"Guess there's no choice." Sasha sighed, pieces of wood with colored tips were already in her hand. "Let's just pick straws to decide."

"That settles it." Sanji looked at the uncolored tip of his wooden stick. "The ones who'll go are..."

"Us." Zoro grinned, showing his colored tip.

"How exciting." Robin beamed, holding up her wooden lot with a colored tip.

"Milky Road!" Nami ejected a cloud path from her Sorcery Clima-Tact. "It's just clouds, so you'd better cross it while it's still stable."

"Trade places with me!" Usopp wailed, as the Mini Merry traveled along the cloud path and over the flaming sea.

"Nami, do the cloud reach all the way to the island?" Sasha wondered.

"I don't know." Nami shrugged. "But I'm sure Luffy will manage somehow."

"I can't stand the heat." Chopper moaned.

"I couldn't let him go alone, after all." Nami tied her hair back in a ponytail. "They'll come back once they see there's nothing there."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	186. Arc 13: Discovering the Biscuits Room

SailorStar9: With Chapter 184 uploaded, I present Chapter 185 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 185: Arc 13: Abducted! Discovering the Biscuits Room

* * *

"It's so hot..." Chopper, Franky and Brook chorused in unison.

"I know." Brook pointed out. "We just need to change our point of view. What do you think? If this was a sauna, it would feel nice, right?"

"Cola is super-spouting out of my entire body." Franky downed another bottle of cola.

"This is so weird." Nami peered at the sky through the binoculars. "The island's sky is split into two sections, just as I thought. A burning hot one and an arctic one. What's going on?"

"I hope Luffy and the others haven't melted." Chopper mused.

"It may be a long stretch," Sasha stated. "But didn't Jinbe-sensei say that Akainu and Aokiji dueled over the position of Fleet Admiral? What if this island was the battleground?"

"That would explain this strange phenomenon." Nami nodded.

Unknown to the rest of the crew, one of Caesar's squad had infiltrated the ship via the ship's stern. Placing a barrel of sleeping gas on the ground, one of the squad members released the gas, letting it flood the ship.

"What was that?" Nami gaped when another eruption was heard.

"What's wrong?" Chopper asked, seeing Nami and Sasha struggle to remain on their feet.

"I don't know..." Nami muttered, sinking to her knees. "I feel..."

"This smell..." Sasha's hand gripped the railing. "Sleeping gas? We let our guard down."

"I'm spacing out." Brook was also feeling the effects. "Did I push myself too hard?"

"Me too?" Chopper mumbled, after the others collapsed to the ground, he himself was also affected.

"Nami-swan, Sasha-hime!" Sanji sang, exiting from the kitchen. "This time I thought I'll make us a cold shellfish crepe, along with some champagne. Huh?" he blinked, seeing the unconscious crew. "Are you sleeping? Mist? No..." he frowned, staggering when he felt the sleeping gas start to affect him. _Damn it. I've already inhaled a lot of it._ He cursed. _They've all been knocked out by the gas. Is this a natural gas unique to the New World? Or has someone boarded the ship? I hope those four on the island have a Den Den Mushi with them._ He made his way to the Den Den Mushi in the kitchen. _I have to tell them..._ reaching out to the Den Den Mushi, he collapsed before even making the distress call.

"Three humans." the squad leader counted their hostages. "One iron man and one pet. Tie all of them up. Pirates are ideal for our purposes. Even if they go missing, nobody will care. Let's take them straight to the Master."

* * *

"Sanji, what're you so worked up about?" Franky asked, stirring, the captured crew members found themselves locked in a metal cell.

"You're awake?" Sanji turned to the cyborg.

"Take a look around and you'll understand." Nami supplied.

"This is terrible, Franky!" Chopper exclaimed. "We've been locked up."

"What is this place?" Franky demanded, looking around. "Where are we? I was on deck eating that giant shellfish dessert and then... I can't remember!"

"This is just a guess." Nami reasoned. "But it seems that someone used sleeping gas and captured us when we were unconscious."

"The ship was gassed, there's no doubt about it." Sanji confirmed. "I'm sorry, if I'd noticed it sooner..."

"Where's Brook?" Sasha thought to ask, seeing the musician was nowhere in sight.

"I don't know." Nami replied. "We are the only ones here."

"You there." the shatter head pieces of Kin'emon voiced from the ground.

"Did someone just say something?" Nami looked up.

"No, it wasn't any of us." Franky assured.

"You there." Kin'emon started. "Do you enjoy a challenge? In particular, a puzzle."

"Did this thing just talk?" Chopper blinked. "What is this?"

"This thing?" Kin'emon echoed. "How insolent."

"There are eight of them." Chopper fled behind Franky. "I didn't notice."

"You do not seem like bad folk." Kin'emon noted. "These are all bits of my face. Forgive me, but could you put them back together for me?"

"Now I get it." Sasha sighed and set to work. "It's that _guy's_ doing."

"That guy?" everyone else echoed.

"That fellow used some queer technique." Kin'emon confessed. "I thought I would die upon being cut to pieces, yet I found myself in this state. To be cut by the enemy and yet remain alive, is a disgrace to a warrior. I wish I could slice open my belly and let my body decay, but there are things I must do, even if my greatest failure must be known."

"By the way," Nami started. "Do you know where we are?"

"'You'?" Kin'emon splattered. "How dare a female address me, a warrior, in such an informal manner? Women should walk three steps behind men and address them with a modest grace."

"What was that, you bastard?" Nami picked up Kin'emon by the facial skin. "You've got some nerve, for a severed head. You're talking to the ones who put your head back together."

"Incidentally, who are you people?" Kin'emon inquired. "I heard that you were dragged here from your ship."

"We're pirates." Sanji replied.

"Pirates?" Kin'emon snapped. "You people are pirates? I loathe pirates. They make me vomit. I thought that perhaps it was fate that brought us to this island of ice at the same time and that maybe we could escape together. But regrettably, since you are pirates..."

"What do you mean 'island of ice'?" Franky cut Kin'emon off. "This is a burning island, isn't it?"

"Wait," Sasha stopped the interrogation. "You said this is an island of ice, right? But haven't you heard the volcanic eruptions?"

"I have head explosions from time to time." Kin'emon admitted. "But I came to this island via a sea of ice floes."

"Nami, so the winter sky we saw..." Sasha turned to the navigator.

"Yeah." Nami nodded. "The burning island Luffy and the others went to is an arctic island from the other side. Basically, we've been taken to the arctic side. Though, if we want to know who brought us here, and why, we'll have to get out of this room and see for ourselves."

"But Nami-san." Sanji turned to the barely dented door. "The door is solid. It doesn't look like we'll be able to..."

"Out of my way." Franky was poised to fire his cannon. "I've got a full tank of cola. Franky Radical Beam! It's open." he blasted the door off the hinges. "Let's get out."

"So," Sasha turned to Kin'emon. "What is a samurai from the Wano Kingdom doing so far out here? There's no way you could escape without a body, right?" she asked, igniting her Divine Haki. "Sanji, take him."

"Roger." Sanji grabbed Kin'emon.

"This feeling..." Kin'emon breathed in awe as he recognized the overwhelming power emitting from the water wielder. "It can't be... Suijin-sama..."

"He's a samurai?" Chopper exclaimed.

"This topknot is a hairstyle unique to the Wano Kingdom." Sanji explained.

"They've noticed us?" Franky heard footsteps running towards them.

"I came to this island to rescue my son!" Kin'emon confessed. "I will kill all of those who get in my way."

"Stop right there." Franky deflected the guards' bullets, allowing the group to escape. "I'll take you on. Weapons Left!" he countered with a barrage of bullets.

"Okay..." Sasha muttered, the group bursting into the Biscuits Room and were stunned to see the giantified children.

"Giant children?" Sanji gaped.

"What's going on here?" even Nami was shocked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	187. Arc 13: Save the Children!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 185 uploaded, I present Chapter 186 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Yeah, I gave Sabo the Goro Goro Fruit near the end of the Water 7 Arc. As for Enel, I had Grandma Amazon off him at the end of the Skypiea Arc. Besides Enel, I also offed Blackbeard at the end of the Ace-Blackbeard duel episode since I had Ace, Sabo and Sasha triple-team Blackbeard.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 186: Arc 13: Save the Children! The Straw Hats Start to Fight!

* * *

"Who are these kids?" Sanji wondered.

"Perhaps this is some sort of nursery?" Nami mused.

"They're absolutely huge." Franky noted. "Are they giants? Did we drop anchor at an island of giants?"

"But they are smaller kids, too." Nami pointed out.

"Then, maybe this facility doesn't discriminate between races?" Sanji suggested.

"I don't see any adults, though." Nami looked around.

"Who are you?" Sind asked.

"I don't know them." Mocha added. "Could you be the froze people? You made it out?"

"Frozen?" Sasha frowned. "What is she talking about?"

"This island is getting more and more mysterious." Franky remarked.

"That's..." Sind's inner fanboy was sparked when he spotted Franky. "You're a robot!" the male children went starry-eyed.

"Franky is ridiculously popular with these kids." Sanji barely managed to get away from the crowd of kids.

"Will someone listen to us!" Nami screamed, Sasha sweatdropping at the havoc they had caused.

"I say, all of you!" Kin'emon suddenly yelled. "Do any of you know of a child name Momonosuke? He is a young man, he is!"

"The head spoke!" the frightened kids scrambled to run.

"Wait!" Kin'emon hollered.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sanji snapped. "We can't ask them anything!"

"Here they come." Franky warned, hearing the guards heading towards the Biscuits Room. "Anyway, let's go to the far side of the room."

"What kind of facility is this?" Sanji pressed, the crew covering the fleeing children's backs. "Please tell me."

"I seek a child name Momonosuke!" Kin'emon insisted.

"Please stop talking!" Sasha glared.

"Damn escapees!" the leading guard raised his weapon. "You're not getting out of here."

"Wait." his partner stopped him. "Guns and explosives are forbidden here. We can't use anything stronger than gas bullets. If we hit the children, we'll to answer to the Master."

"Hey, Robot-san." Sind caught up with Franky. "You aren't from this island, are you?

"Of course not." Franky replied. "But, boy, I am a cybor..."

"Do you have a ship?" Sind pressed.

"Of course we do." Franky bragged. "Our Sunny is the world..."

"Save us!" Sind pleaded. "Please save us!"

"What do you mean, save you?" Sanji questioned.

"This isn't a nursery?" Chopper asked.

"Onee-chan." Mocha begged. "Please help us."

"Take us out of here." Sind requested.

"We're not sick anymore." Biyo insisted, as both Nami and Sasha continued to run pass the children. "We're all fine."

"Sick?" Chopper wondered. "What kind of disease?"

"Please... wait..." Mocha sobbed. "I wanna go home!"

"Please wait!" Sind begged once more. "Let us out of here!"

"Sorry, we're being chased, so..." Nami started.

"What's going on?" Chopper wondered. "Let's take them with us."

"Idiot, we don't even know where to go ourselves." Franky scolded. "What good would come from bringing all these kids along? But what is this sadness?" he started sobbing.

"Then, come save us later!" Mocha cried out. "I know, even though I haven't gone outside the building, this island is empty, isn't it? There's no town here and no people. That's why nobody's come to help us! I wanna see Mommy and Daddy! Onee-chan, please come back! Come back to save us!"

"Let's help these children." Nami declared.

"What are you saying, Nami-san?" Sanji questioned. "There's no reason to do that. They even said they might be sick. This might be a hospital. We only just met them, and we don't know what's going on here. It's not like we're a charity that rescues children."

"You think we don't know that?" Nami snapped. "But when children are crying to us to save them, how can we turn our backs on them?"

 _We won't make it!_ Nami dashed between the children's legs to stop the hazmat guard from shooting the children when Sanji activated his attack.

"Diable Jambe: Collier Strike!" Sanji's flaming kick sent the lead guard flying.

"Kung Fu Point!" Chopper jumped into the fray, taking out four more guards.

"Strong Right!" Franky's straight punch slammed into one of the guards.

"Ex-quip: Water Plate Armor." Sasha's water elemental armor manifested. Armed with the 'Water Dragon Blade', she stabbed the sword onto the ground. "Spike Geyser!" the two rows of water spouts erupted from the earth, taking out two more guards.

"Chopper." Sanji instructed. "You go ahead with Sasha-hime and Nami-san. "Kids!" he shouted. "Follow the beautiful ladies and the Kung Fu raccoon dog. I'll hold back the pursuers."

"Follow us!" Nami led the way.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	188. Arc 13: Re-meeting With Law

SailorStar9: With Chapter 186 uploaded, I present Chapter 187 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Yeah, I gave Sabo the Goro Goro Fruit near the end of the Water 7 Arc. As for Enel, I had Grandma Amazon off him at the end of the Skypiea Arc. Besides Enel, I also offed Blackbeard at the end of the Ace-Blackbeard duel episode since I had Ace, Sabo and Sasha triple-team Blackbeard.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 187: Arc 13: Escape Taunted! Re-meeting With Law

* * *

"This way, children!" Chopper led the path out of the Biscuits Room. "You better run if you wanna get out."

"This is rare for you, Chopper." Sasha noted.

"You sure are fired up." Nami agreed.

"Of course I am." Chopper bragged. "Sanji gave me a mission to protect the children and get them safely outside this building and I'm gonna do it. I will complete my mission."

"Why are the children..." several of the hazmat guards readied their rifles.

"Slide Evolution: Blizzard Plate Armor." Sasha swapped the 'Water Plate Armor' with its ice elemental equivalent. The 'Water Dragon Blade' was also exchanged for it's ice element equivalent; the 'Ice Dragon Blade'. "White Ripple!" a blast of ice froze the guards in front of them.

"Now, where should we go?" Nami wondered.

"You should figure that out." Chopper stated.

"Sheesh." Nami sighed.

"You said you weren't sick anymore, right?" Chopper asked while running. "What disease do you have? None of you you show any symptoms."

"I don't know." Biyo replied. "They just said 'You have a disease.' and 'You'll be fie after a year.'"

"A disease that passes after a year?" Chopper echoed.

"Yeah." Biyo nodded. "Mommy and Daddy asked some people to cure me and then these people took me here."

"So, your parents told you to come here?" Nami asked.

"No." Biyo shook his head. "It was those people, they told me all of this outside my house and then I was taken here. They said I could've infected Mommy and Daddy. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Was it like that for the rest of you?" Nami asked.

"Yeah." the other kids nodded.

 _Yeah right!_ Nami snorted. _This definitely sounds like kidnapping._

"So, you were brought here by strangers and didn't even talk to your parents first?" Chopper inquired. "You know what this sounds like? You were suffering from a _really_ terrible disease."

"Chopper," Sasha sighed. "Not even two years can cure your naivety."

"You all seem fine." Nami noted.

"Yeah, we are fine." Doran nodded. "Because Master has been treating us."

"Master?" Nami echoed.

"Yeah, Master." Biyo replied.

"But all of you've already been here for more than a year, right?" Sasha reminded. "Chopper, we have to take a look at them after this. Then, we'll know for sure if this isn't what I suspected it to be."

"The door's locked." Nami tried to turn the wheel that served as a lock. "There's no way out."

"Nami, move." Sasha instructed. "Frozen Slicer!" she let loose a trio of ice energy blades from her sword, effectively destroying the electronic lock. "Everyone, let's go." she informed the group.

"It's freezing!" Nami shivered when a blast of cold air blew from the deep freezer.

"Onee-chan, I don't wanna go in there." Mocha shouted. "It's scary. They took me through here when I first came to this island. Around us..."

"I see." Sasha noted, seeing the deep frozen giants within the deep freezer.

"I'm afraid of this place because there are frozen people here." Mocha confessed.

"We don't have a choice." Sasha insisted. "This is the only way out! Just close your eyes and run!"

"Look, there's a door." Nami spotted the laboratory's main door opened. "We can get out of here."

"There's someone in there after all." one of the G5- marines remarked, hearing the children's voices.

"I'm out!" Chopper burst out through the door.

* * *

"We're out!" Nami stopped in her tracks. "It's freezing." she exclaimed, shivering.

"We're out of the building!" Sind cheered. "We can go home!"

"Clear a path, children." in tank mode, Franky rolled towards the gathered children.

"It's times like this that _really_ make me wonder just how much upgrades he gave himself." Sasha-hime sweatdropped, as Franky and Sanji rejoined the group.

"The Straw Hats..." Tashigi blinked. "And children?"

"Nami-swan!" Sanji sang. "You're alright! You're still lovely when you're freezing, but I don't want you to catch a cold, so take my jacket." he handed Nami his coat.

"I see we walked into a situation..." Sasha realized the group had walked into the Law-Smoker stare-down. "Yo." she gave Law a side look. "You look quite well after two years."

"It's the guy from Sabaody." Chopper recognized Law.

"Were you the one who imprisoned the children?" Nami accused. "We're not giving them back to you."

"And you!" Sanji turned to see Smoker. "Of all the atrocious fiends to run into, it's Smoker. This isn't good. We've run into the Navy. We can't go this way." he turned to the kids. "We'll have to find another exit. Hurry back inside."

"What's the Navy doing here?" Nami asked, the group turning back.

"It's going to be one of those days." Sasha sighed. "The promise from two years ago," she walked past Law. "Don't forget it."

"Yeah." Law nodded.

"Isn't the Navy supposed to be good?" Sind wondered.

"I suppose." Sanji replied. "You can go to them."

"No way!" Sind protested. "They look like gangsters."

"Ow..." Sasha mentally winced.

"They're here, aren't they?" Smoker snapped. "Alone, my ass!"

"They were indeed here, to my surprise." Law admitted. "Room." he activated his ability. "They've made things much more complicated. Tact." lifting a finger, he raised the Navy's warship. "I can't let you leave this island anymore. Sorry that I said there wasn't anyone here."

"Stand back." Smoker pulled out his jitte. "You can't lay a finger on him. He'd just pull it off."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	189. Arc 13: The Straw Hats Reunited!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 187 uploaded, I present Chapter 188 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 188: Arc 13: The Straw Hats Reunited!

* * *

"Wait!" Kin'emon shouted. "Go back! It was that man! It was he who cut me down."

"So, does he have your body?" Chopper asked.

"No, he most likely does not, however..." Kin'emon replied.

"Then this can wait until later." Sanji cut him off.

"Please wait." Kin'emon pleaded. "He might know something."

"Our first priority is to find the back door." Sanji corrected. "We're not going back to meet the Navy."

"I don't see any doors that look promising." Nami remarked. "Where is the backdoor?"

"Alright." Franky declared. "Super-let me take care of it."

* * *

"The samurai was with them." Law recognized Kin'emon's head. "I can't let the Straw Hats escape, either. I'm sorry for this, Thalassa-ya. Room." he formed a second bubble. With four stabs of his sword, he extracted Nami's, Sanji's, Chopper's and Franky's personalities. "Shambles." he swapped the cartoonish hearts.

* * *

"What was that?" Sanji asked, in Nami's body. "It felt weird... I guess that's not important right now. Now hurry and run, damn kids. Did I drop my cigarette?" he wondered, his fingers grasping air.

"Follow me." Chopper, in Sanji's body, took the lead. "What's this?" he pulled out a cigarette stick.

"What are you doing now, Sanji-kun?" Nami, in Franky's body, asked.

"I'm particularly super this week." Franky in Chopper's body, declared. "Finding a backdoor will be easy."

"Guys, I think Law just did something..." Sasha trailed.

"Like what?" Nami asked. "Come to think of it, my chest feels light." lifting Franky's sunglasses, she peered down. "What's happened?" she exclaimed, seeing she was in Franky's body.

"I don't believe it!" Sanji gushed, realizing he was in Nami's body. "My chest is so heavy."

"I've turned into a human." Chopper gasped, seeing that he was in Sanji's body.

"Did I just turn into a raccoon dog without..." Franky looked at Chopper's hoof.

"Everyone, calm down." Nami stated. "I know, let's do a roll call. Chopper!"

"Yeah!" Chopper answered in Sanji's body.

"Franky!" Nami turned.

"Present!" Franky replied in Chopper's body.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami growled.

"What?" Sanji twinkled in Nami's body. "Nami-san?" he blinked.

"Just as I thought..." Sasha sighed.

"Wait, why isn't Sasha affected?" Chopper thought to ask.

"Let's just say, that guy is honor-bound not to use his abilities on me." Sasha grinned.

* * *

"We were able to get out through the backdoor, but what should we do now?" Nami asked, the group had now escaped to the snowy mountains.

"This is a really bizarre situation." Chopper admitted. "But the only thing we can do now is run."

"What's going on here?" Franky wondered. "Things have gotten super-complicated."

"It's freezing..." one of the overgrown children tripped over the snow and forcing the group to stop.

"Damnit, taking them out of there without a plan was a bad idea." Franky cursed.

 _Don't go overboard, Law._ Sasha mused.

* * *

"What should we do?" Chopper asked, the group was now shielded inside Sasha's 'Ocean Blessing Dome'. "The children won't last too long."

"But there aren't any warm clothes around here." Franky pointed out. "I wonder if there is a mountain hut nearby."

"I see that I have no other choice." Kin'emon declared. "Put a leaf on each of your heads."

"This isn't the time for nonsense." Franky snapped.

"Besides, there isn't a single plant on this island." Chopper pointed out. "So there aren't any leaves."

"Then, use rocks or something else." Kin'emon instructed. "It matters not. Make haste."

"So, what's up with this?" Sanji asked, now that everyone had a piece of debris on their heads.

"Alright." Kin'emon nodded. "Doron!" in a cloud of pink smoke, the group had donned on winter coats, complete with gloves and boots. "The truth is, I consumed a rare type of fruit, and ever since, I have been able to use magic to change anything into a disguise. Though, I must warn you that it's magic, so the clothes will vanish if you remove them."

"There they are!" Luffy shouted, the others were on Brownbeard. "Hey, guys!"

"What are they doing here?" Nami looked at Sasha.

* * *

"This place will do." Usopp remarked, the reunited group were now taking refuge in an abandoned hideout.

"This equipment looks like the stuff in the laboratory." Franky noted.

"But it's all in pieces." Robin added. "Maybe there was some kind of big explosion."

"As long as it shields us from the blizzard, it doesn't matter." Franky shrugged.

"Now, where do we start?" Sasha mused.

"My lower body has returned to me, it has!" the tearful Kin'emon wept in joy, reunited with his legs.

"Sasha is right." Luffy agreed. "So, who turned into who?"

"First off, I am Franky." Franky declared, in Chopper's body.

"I'm Chopper." Chopper added, in Sanji's body.

"I'm Nami." Nami, in Franky's body, pointed herself.

"And we are Nami-san!" Sanji announced.

"So, to start at the beginning," Usopp went into summary mode. "This is the samurai from the Wano Kingdom we've heard about." he pointed to Kin'emon. "The distress call that we received was meant for the Crocotaur they call Boss. It came from one of his subordinates. This is because this samurai was relentlessly attacking the centaurs."

"However, I was only attempting to find and rescue my missing son, Momonosuke." Kin'emon defended. "I merely cut down those who stood in my way. Behold, all these children were imprisoned in that facility. Momonosuke must be in there somewhere as well."

"But the question now is, what happened after they sent the distress call?" Zoro reminded.

"It was the man from earlier." Kin'emon replied. "They referred to him as one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea."

"What?" Luffy burst out from the snowball he was buried under. "Torao is one of the Seven Warlords now?"

"Indeed." Robin confirmed. "He joined their ranks during the past two years."

"Before I knew it, I was cut into three parts." Kin'emon continued. "My head was thrown inside the facility. My torso was simply abandoned. My legs seem to have been used as monster bait."

"I encountered someone who was just a torso." Brook supplied.

"That obviously must be this guy's torso." Zoro concluded.

"Did you see it?" Kin'emon demanded. "Where? Where did you encounter my torso?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	190. Arc 13: A Scientist of Terror - Caesar!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 188 uploaded, I present Chapter 189 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 189: Arc 13: A Scientist of Terror - Caesar!

* * *

"What is this, Usopp?" Sanji complained, the sniper having tacked masks on the heads of the crew members who had their personalities exchanged.

"This is pretty super." Franky admitted.

"I give up." Nami sighed.

"Thanks, Usopp." Chopper beamed.

"Stop complaining." Usopp scolded. "Without these, we'll get totally confused."

"Brownbeard?" Luffy echoed after their captive introduced himself.

"That's right." Brownbeard replied. "Surely you've heard the name? The whole world used to know me by that name."

"Never heard of ya." Luffy replied.

"What the hell?" Brownbeard snapped.

"What happened?" Zoro questioned. "Until recently, you weren't willing to open your mouth, but now we can't get you to shut up."

"It's because you're going to be dead soon." Brownbeard laughed. "Law is going to come and save me. I hate all the pirates from your generation, but Law is different."

"What do you mean by 'our generation'?" Luffy asked.

"The twelve rookies worth over 100 million Beli who met at the Sabaody Archipelago two years ago." Brownbeard explained. "People are calling you 'The Worst Generation'. You're problem children born into the gap between two eras, forced to live in the chaos that entails. After the death of Whitebeard, you stormed into the New World and caused havoc on the seas. Every time there is a major incident, it's always someone from your generation. Kid, Law, Drake, Hawkins. My very own Brownbeard Pirate Crew was broken up by Basil Hawkins. Because of him, I lost my legs and had to give up being a pirate. We just barely managed to escape with our lives and crawl to Punk Hazard. Don't you know what this place is? This place... this island... it used to be filled with verdant forests, overflowing with life. The government scientist, Vegapunk, used to conduct his experiments here. He performed many experiments with weapons and medicine here. They say there were prisoner who never went to jail. Instead, they were brought to this island and used as human guinea pigs. Then, four years ago, one of Vegapunk's biological weapons experiments went horribly wrong. Two of the three labs were destroyed. These are the ruins of one of those labs."

"I see, the explosions must be huge." Usopp noted. "No wonder it's all torn up."

"The explosion caused a wave of burning heat that spread poison across the entire island." Brownbeard continued. "It wiped out all natural life. When that happened, the Government just abandoned the prisoners who were used as test subjects. Fleeing the island,they sealed it off behind them. The abandoned prisoners shut themselves into the only lab that remained intact, Lab Three. It was the only way that they could escape the poison gas that enveloped the island. Due to the nerve gas, Those who didn't die always lost the ability to move their legs. They had all given up hope. But after a year, our generous Master descended upon this island. With his special power, he cleansed the gas from the island. And he used science to help the prisoners who couldn't walk and took them in as his subordinates. I arrived on the island a year after he did, two years ago now. There was still some remnants of the poison gas left; breathing it made you nauseous. I didn't have the strength to live. I have given up, thinking I was surely at my end. That was when I saw them, the former prisoners who had lost their legs like me, and Master. And just like them, my life was saved by Master's kindness. If Vegapunk, who stole my comrades' legs is a devil, then Master is the kind-hearted god of salvation. And then, a few months ago, another god of salvation, Trafalgar Law, a new member of the Seven Warlords, came to this island. With his ability, he gave legs to those of us who couldn't walk: the legs of animals. We, who thought we'd never walk again, cried tears of joy."

"So the sheep-people we saw in the lab were created by Law's powers." Sanji surmised.

"But wait, what about the dragon?" Usopp thought to ask.

"That's an artificial creature that Vegapunk created to protect the island." Brownbeard explained. "He can adapt to any environment. One of the Celestial Dragons took a liking to it and gave it a name. If you see it again, just run away. It's very violent. Anyway, do you understand who's in charge of the island? We won't let anyone else to invade. This island, Punk Hazard, belongs to our Master. Even now, Master is continuing his research for the benefit of the future of mankind. He needs but a few test subjects and you get to become those test subjects. You can't escape."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	191. Arc 13: The Master's Inhumane Experiment

SailorStar9: We hit Chapter 190 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 190: Arc 13: Chopper's Fury! The Master's Inhumane Experiment!

* * *

"You're awake, aniki?" Sasha looked at her awakening sibling who had fallen asleep in the midst of Brownbeard's rant.

"It's a fur-ball!" Luffy gushed, seeing Franky in 'Guard Point'.

"That's Guard Point!" Chopper exclaimed.

"This body isn't very stable." Franky complained.

"What did you say?" Sanji retorted, the children playing with 'Guard Point' Franky. "The samurai left? I thought that it's been too quiet!"

"Just a short while ago, I told him about a fellow I met who's nothing but a torso." Brook explained. "He wanted to know where I had met him and I told him we parted ways near the lake. Then, he ran out of here."

"The one who took him outside when he was just a head and couldn't move was me." Sanji admitted. "It might have been uncalled for, but it was what I had to do. If he gets killed now, it'll be my fault."

"I see." Brook mused. "Even though he's a samurai, he doesn't have a torso to hold a sword with, so all he can do is run away from battle. Well then, shall we go and do what we must?"

"Luffy, I'm gonna head out for a bit, okay?" Sanji shouted.

"Yeah sure." Luffy replied, he and the children were using Chopper's body as a trampoline.

"Zoro, go with them." Sasha instructed. "To keep those two out of trouble."

"Sasha, we'll start investigating the disease." Chopper informed the older medic.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nami offered.

"Try to get us a sample of the children's sweat." Chopper requested.

"So what should we do about your bodies?" Usopp asked, both the crew's healers were hunched over a table as they waited for the results in the tubes.

"The most important thing right to do now is get our bodies back." Nami insisted. "I don't want to be in this pervert for another millisecond."

"Are you trying to kill me with praise?" Franky gushed.

"Please don't make that face with Chopper's body." Robin requested. "Ever."

"The real problem is those damn kids." Franky complained. "They're a real pain the ass."

"Franky, I'd appreciate it if you didn't speak with that face." Robin insisted. "Ever."

"Chopper, this reaction..." Sasha breathed, the pair of healers watched as the solution in the test tube turned red.

"Yeah..." Chopper gasped. "This means..."

"What happened?" Franky hurried over to the suffering Sind with Luffy.

"It hurts..." Sind clenched on fours, writhing in pain.

"Mocha!" Nami gasped, the giantified girl had also collapsed. "What's happening to all of you?" she looked around as the children crumpled to the ground, one by one.

"All the big kids are collapsing." Franky noted.

"Sasha, Chopper, what is it?" Nami asked. "Are the children really sick?"

"No." Chopper replied and walked towards Sind. "Sind, is there anything that you want right now? What do you usually do at times like this?"

"Usually?" Sind heaved. "After the examination... then..."

"Then what?" Chopper pressed.

"Then, they gave us candy." Sind replied.

"Candy?" Chopper echoed.

"It's delicious." the pig-tailed girl supplied. "Everyone loves the candy."

"It's really great." the brown-haired boy beside her added. "It's all fizzy and smoke comes out."

"That's right..." Sind gasped for breath. "We eat it... and when you eat it, you get this happy feeling. It might make me feel better."

"Brownbeard, is it?" Chopper hissed. "What do you know about this? These kids aren't sick."

"What are you talking about?" Brownbeard retorted. "I patrol outside, so I don't know what goes on in the laboratory, but these kids have a serious disease."

"Hey, you two!" Franky turned to the crew healers as even the smaller children had fallen over. "Even the little ones look like they're starting to hurt."

"What's this 'Master' been doing?" Chopper demanded.

"What do you mean?" Brownbeard asked. "Are you doubting Master? The ever-compassionate Master went out of his way to gather those kids and he's been donating his medical knowledge to treat them. He's a tenderhearted scientist. Look, there's your proof." he looked at the suffering children. "After missing a single day of treatment, those kids have already started to collapse from pain."

"No!" Chopper snapped. "NHC-10; that's what I found in the kids' bodies. There were only faint traces, but it's a narcotic! Throughout the world, only a few scientists in select countries are allowed to have it. I know about it because Doctorine used it. There are some legitimate uses for the drug, but only in the smallest amounts. It's extremely addictive if you take too much. The children have been taking the drug every time for a long time now. They've become chronically addicted to it. Their bodies crave for the next does in order to stop the pain. Why?" he spat. "Why would they have this in their system? It's so that they can't run away from the lab, isn't it? What is this 'God of Salvation' of yours really doing to these kids?"

"If you speak ill of Master, you'll pay for it." Brownbeard threatened.

"Sasha, what do we do?" Luffy turned to his silent sister. "They're all collapsing one after another."

"Candy!" one of the overgrown blond kid reached out to Luffy.

"You need candy?" Luffy asked. "Should I get some from the building?"

"No!" Sasha insisted. "They must never have those candy again."

"They've been using it to give the drug to the children without them knowing it." Chopper added.

"Why?" Sind hissed, suffering from the withdrawal. "You said you'll bring me some!" with a swipe of his hand, he slammed Luffy into a wall.

"What strength." Robin was shocked.

"Giants are pretty strong, I guess their children are too." Usopp reasoned.

"Sind's not a giant." Ally revealed.

"We were all normal size when we came to this island." the navy-haired girl added.

"I thought the disease was making us get bigger." one of the boys admitted. "Nothing else is wrong with us."

"There's no disease that makes normal humans grow into giants." Chopper argued. "Giants are always giants."

"The longer a kid has been here, the bigger they become." Ally supplied.

"Just as I suspected." Sasha frowned. "Chopper, it's the worst case scenario: 'Master' has somehow reactivated the Government's 'Gigantification Research'. The children's pituitary glands have started producing an abnormal amount of growth hormone."

"On other words," Chopper swallowed. "Are being experimented on."

"Usopp, put the kids to sleep." Sasha instructed.

"Right." Usopp readied his 'Burst Sleep Star'. "Sure-Kill Knockout Star!" he fired his Green Pops, the sleeping gas putting the rampaging children to sleep.

"I knew they were kidnapped." Nami remarked.

"Luffy," Chopper knelt beside one of the dozing kids. "It's tragic, they've don't even know that they've been manipulated. They want to go home. They want to be with their parents. We have to help them."

"Luffy, I want to save them, too." Nami implored.

"Well then, I guess we'll take them all home." Luffy decided.

"Stupid, it's not that easy!" Franky scolded. "There's a mountain of problems!"

"That's right." Robin agreed. "Besides, this is all just our interpretation. Unless we ask the ringleader directly, we won't know any of this for sure."

"Isn't it that Master guy?" Luffy wondered. "But Zoro, Sanji and Brook went to find that samurai. Well, whatever. Let's go back to the laboratory to find the Master."

"Sasha and I should stay here." Chopper voiced.

"We can never forgive the Master." Sasha agreed. "But we are worried about these kids. Chopper, can I count on you to develop a counter-agent for NHC-10?"

"I can try." Chopper nodded. "Sasha, what are you planning to do?"

"NHC-10 is a narcotic, right?" Sasha asked, already drawing an alkahestry purification ritual circle on the ground after setting up her barrier array. "I'll just have to extract it out of the children's bodies."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	192. Arc 13: Legendary Assassins Descend!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 190 uploaded, I present Chapter 191 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 191: Arc 13: To Annihilate the Straw Hats! Legendary Assassins Descend!

* * *

"They could come after us at any moment." Nami reminded. "So please come back as soon as possible."

"I hope this Master guy will just come clean about those children." Chopper remarked.

"If he doesn't, I'll force him to." Franky promised. "I'll shove my fingers into his nose and make his back teeth rattle."

"Franky, please don't talk." Robin requested.

"All right, let's go now. Luffy grinned.

"By the way," Nami turned to the snoring Brownbeard. "Why is he sleeping, too? I wonder how far Zoro went." she wondered as she rechecked Sasha's rune placement, the remaining trio had settled back in their hideout.

"He's with Sanji and Brook, so I don't think he's lost in the snow-capped mountains." Chopper reasoned. "What happened?" he looked up when the ceiling started crumbling down on them, the debris were being deflected off the energy barrier Sasha had put up.

"Again?" Nami winced. "What's going on?"

"This is not an earthquake or something." Chopper decided. "We're under attack."

"Nami," Sasha looked up from her ritual circle. "The current barrier array won't hold up under such a degree of attack. Replace the runestones with the Level 3 pale green runestones." she tossed the sack of runestones to Nami.

"Right." Nami nodded and opened the knapsack and pulled out four green runestones with three lightning symbols engraved on them.

"Nami, hurry!" Chopper urged as a large piece of rubble almost hit the sleeping children. "If it collapses, the kids are..."

"I know!" Nami shouted. "Just one more! I'm done!" she declared, the final runestone was put in place, and an even stronger barrier manifested around them, shielding off the falling debris.

"I fell asleep." Brownbeard blinked, the quake shaking him awake. "Something's going on outside." he looked up. "Somebody's come here to rescue me, maybe? Law? The Master? No, we're on a snow-capped mountain, so it must be them."

"Hey, brown guy." Nami snapped. "You know something, don't you? Who is it? You better say it, or you'll get it."

"It's no use looking for them because they'll never show themselves." Brownbeard chuckled. "We don't even know their faces. They'll carry out an assassination at any cost in exchange for their reward. All we know about them is their footprints are huge and they have low voices. There's one more thing that we know about them; they're furry, giant, beast-like men. The Snow Mountain Killers: stalking out from deep in the snowstorm. And we happen to know their names: Rock and Scotch. People call them the Yeti Cool Brothers. We really don't know much about them, but they were from a snowy region. But nobody really knows what they look like. They're giant and large. And they came here to rescue me. Your names are on their kill list now."

"What is this?" Scotch, with his rifle in hand, was stopped by Sasha's energy shield. "Your name is Brownbeard, isn't it?" he looked at the chained Brownbeard. "Your name is also on our kill list."

"What's with this guy?" Chopper exclaimed. "He's huge but I didn't notice he was here."

"Are you Rock?" Brownbeard asked. "You just made a joke, I think. I probably misheard it. The Master asked you to save me, right?"

"I'm Scotch." Scotch replied. "You didn't mishear it." he corrected, readying his rifle to blast through the barrier. "I'm here to kill you by the Master's request. Listen." he played back the recording Caesar made on the Den Den Mushi.

"And what's that guy's name?" Caesar's voice was clearly heard. "He's been captured by them. That shit with a beard. He was known for his stupidity. Oh yes, Brownbeard. He was easy to manipulate because he is so dumb, but he's a pain now. I don't need him. Kill him."

"Answer my question." Scotch demanded. "You're Brownbeard, aren't you?"

"No..." Brownbeard was in denial. "Master!"

Scotch's first gunfire shattered the energy shield like glass, his next consequent shots then taking out Brownbeard. "How annoying." the assassin retorted. "You should drop dead in a cooler way."

"Hey, Scotch." Rock chided from the hole in the ceiling. "Don't shoot too wildly. You don't wanna hit those brats."

"Oops." Scotch muttered. "That's not cool."

"Look at that." Rock turned to the snowy landscape as Luffy and the others hurried back. "Their captain is back. Let's start with them." with Luffy temporarily disposed off, he reached into the hideout and grabbed Nami.

* * *

"Luffy!" Chopper ran outside, Sasha was still inside the hideout trying to repair her ruined runestones. "I'm sorry!" they took Nami with them!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	193. Arc 13: Luffy and Law's Pirate Alliance!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 191 uploaded, I present Chapter 192 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 192: Arc 13: Formed! Luffy and Law's Pirate Alliance!

* * *

"Nami's been kidnapped?" Usopp echoed.

"It's my fault." Chopper admitted. "There were huge, but I still didn't notice them until they were right in front of us. We took for granted that Sasha's barrier would protect us."

"Sasha, what about the runestones you used?" Luffy looked over at his sister.

"No use." Sasha sighed. "They're all totally fried. Well, at least now we know what the runestones' limits are."

"First, it's centaurs, now it's beastmen?" Usopp exclaimed. "This island's crawling with weirdos."

"Maybe, they're testing us for weaknesses." Robin suggested.

"So they didn't come to rescue Brown-gator?" Luffy inquired.

"Their real objectives seems to be the children and our lives." Chopper explained. "But it sounded like Master hired them to silence Brownbeard first; even though they're supposed to be friends, even though Brownbeard admired Master so much. Luffy, Master is really a twisted individual. We would never let the children go back to such a cruel person. I'm also worried about Nami-Franky, who got kidnapped. Who knows what they could be doing to her?"

"Yeah, we're definitely going to get her back." Luffy nodded. "I'll leave the kids to you." he instructed and took off.

"Hold it, Luffy." Franky voiced. "It was my body they took. Chopper, I can't fight in this body. Gimme some of those beans that you use to transform; the beans that make you a monster."

"Beans?" Chopper echoed. "The Rumble Ball is a dangerous drug. It'd probably be impossible for you to control it."

"I'll super-overcome that with fighting spirit." Franky insisted. "Just hurry up and gimme 'em! We don't have the time for pointless talk."

"I guess we have to." Chopper relented and removed Rumble Balls to Franky's coat. "But just one. You can only be a monster for three minutes. After that, you won't be able to fight. If possible, just use Kong-Fu Point which I showed you earlier."

"Yup, I knew he would do that." Sasha sighed, Franky having interrupted Chopper and bit down on the Rumble Ball, turning into Monster Point. "Are they going to be alright?" she wondered, as Franky went on a rampage.

* * *

"What?" everyone else, minus Sasha, exclaimed in shock when Luffy returned with Law in tow. "We're forming an alliance with the Heart Pirates?"

"You just went to get Nami back, so how did it come to such a crazy deal?" Usopp pleaded. "I won't be able to sleep at night if we form an alliance with such an enigmatic, unpredictable bastard."

"Come on, Luffy." Nami pointed out. "Everyone's against it. We don't have to do it. There's no reason to do something so dangerous. We should continue our voyage at our own pace."

"That's right, Luffy." Chopper agreed. "It's far too soon to try to take on the Yonkou. There's no way we could fight them."

"So what about this raccoon dog?" Law held up Chopper's body.

"Wha?" Chopper exclaimed, seeing his beat up body. "That's me! What happened to me?" he wailed, fanatically trying to patch up his body.

"Luffy," Robin turned to her Captain. "I'll follow your decision, but pirate alliances and betrayal go hand in hand. They might not be suited for someone as overly trusting as you."

"You gonna betray me?" Luffy turned to the older 'D'.

"Nope." Law replied. "The honor oath I made to Thalassa-ya two years ago won't allow me to do that."

"See, even Sasha trusts him." Luffy beamed. "Anyway, I think a pirate alliance sounds like a lot of fun. You have have trained a lot in the past two years and can back me up."

"I really hope you know what you're getting yourself into." Sasha looked at Law. "Because, well..." she turned to the gushing crew. "As you can see, we aren't a very conventional pirate crew."

"Right..." Law muttered, already starting to regret his decision. "Room." he activated his bubble. "Shambles." he swapped Nami, Chopper and Franky back into their own bodies.

"I'm back!" Franky cheered. "Back in my perfect body!"

"That's great, Franky." Robin smiled. "I hope you never wind up back in Chopper's body, ever again."

"I'm also back to normal." Chopper muttered. "But how can you leave my body all broken?" he roared at Luffy and Franky. "What the hell were you thinking treating other people's bodies like that?"

"Sorry." Luffy and Franky muttered. "It's all his fault." they pointed to the other.

"You're both just as bad!" Chopper snapped.

"Isn't it enough just to be in your own body, Chopper?" Nami sighed. "Why am I the only one who has to bear this pain? First Franky's body, now Sanji-kun..."

"I see..." Sasha nodded. "Since we have both Franky's and Chopper's bodies with us, their souls can return to the right places. But since Sanji went to find the samurai in Nami's body, the last remaining soul had to go into Sanji."

"Can't you do anything?" Nami begged Law. "Come on!"

"It's impossible without a body." Law explained. "So these are the children?" he looked at the dozing kids.

"Yeah, I wanna save these kids." Luffy replied.

"They're more trouble than they're worth." Law remarked. "Leave them. Apparently, they're addicted to drugs."

"We know that!" Chopper snapped. "Sasha and I examined them. That's why we want to take them back to their homes."

"But it'll take me some time just to extract the drug out of their systems." Sasha added. "Not to mention, they've been turned into giants."

"What a terrible experiment they performed on them." Usopp agreed.

"They've been researching how to turn humans into giants for centuries." Law pointed out. "The project was run by the World Government."

"The Government?" Robin echoed. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"Most likely to make soldiers." Law answered. "Nobody can stand against the Government if they turn their soldiers all into giants. If Caesar successfully perfects the process, then he would trump the Government and Vegapunk, but of course it isn't an easy thing to do. You really want to save them?" he questioned. "They're just some random kids from here and there."

"Perhaps." Sasha admitted. "Maybe we've never met or even seen these kids before, but they cried and begged us to save them. Master might have done a good job in tricking them just to bring them here, but some of the older kids have already realized that the facility isn't what it seems." she knelt beside one of the sleeping kids and rested a hand on the child's palm. "Until I ensure the safety of these kids, I'm not leaving this island."

"Sasha, Nami and Chopper want to do it, so I'll help them." Luffy told the older 'D'.

"I knew you had no idea what is going on." Usopp sighed, seeing Law's stunned expression. "The 'alliance' he asked you to form only means that we're working together for a sole purpose of achieving a certain objective, right?"

"Naturally." Law replied.

"That's what you meant, but when Luffy hears the word 'alliance', he thinks of something else." Usopp explained.

"Like friends, right?" Luffy grinned.

"If you thought you're going to get him to follow some plan, that's not gonna happen." Usopp cautioned. "Once he gets some wild idea, he won't budge. That's the problem with Luffy. It's always like this. In terms of self-centered stubbornness, Luffy's in par with the Yonkou."

"Still want to go through with this?" Sasha asked the shocked Law.

"Oh, all right." Law relented. "Since Thalassa-ya's mind is made up, I don't have a choice. I'll investigate the drug that was administrated to the children. Which one of you is the doctor? Come with me, we'll distract Caesar."

"About that, there's two of us." Sasha supplied. "Which one do you want?"

"Super-cute!" Franky teased, Usopp having tied the immobile Chopper on top of Law's hat.

"It should be clear from the actions of the two assassins." Law reminded the Straw Hats after retying Chopper onto the string wound around his blade. "Caesar plans to kill both you and White Hunter's G-5 and then take the kids back. He'll keep coming until he gets what he wants. Four years ago, as a former Government scientist, he was judged as a criminal after the accident. If words gets out that there are people on this island, which is supposed to be off-limits to everyone, then he'll lose this perfect hideout. That's why he'll do everything he can to kill you. He has a bounty of 300 million Beri. He possesses weapons of mass destruction as well as the powers of the Gas Gas Fruit, a Logia type. That's the Caesar Clown we're dealing with. People who can't wield Haki should definitely stay away from him. He isn't your average scientist."

"Out of all of us, I think only Franky and Brook can't use Haki." Luffy supplied.

"That should be more than enough." Law admitted. "I'll head to the laboratory first."

"Then, when we get there, we'll all kidnap the Master together." Luffy added.

"But, what do you mean by kidnap?" Franky asked.

"For ransom?" Usopp guessed. "But wouldn't Master have the money?"

"The objective isn't money." Law corrected. "It's confusion. There's no point in talking about it until we succeed. Focus on capturing Caesar Clown. It won't be easy. When the time comes, I'll lay out the entire plan to everyone. But once we succeed in capturing Caesar, the situation's naturally going to be chaotic. When that happens, there's no turning back."

"It's fine." Luffy assured. "I'll work with you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	194. Arc 13: Caesar Clown Reclaims The Kids

SailorStar9: With Chapter 192 uploaded, I present Chapter 193 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 193: Arc 13: Caesar Clown Reclaims His Test Subjects

* * *

"I'll never let them go back." Nami swore, the group looking at the dozing children. "Who would make children addicted to drugs so they couldn't run away from his experiments? I'll never let Master get away with this."

"Alright, then we gonna hurry up and kidnap Master." Luffy grinned.

"That's right." Franky agreed. "I'll be hard to coordinate if we wait around."

"I won't be late." Luffy promised. "I have a good idea."

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"A great idea." Luffy beamed.

"I have sudden misgivings about this." Sasha muttered.

* * *

"Well, that wore off real quick." Sasha muttered, seeing the giant children awakening and stomping to free themselves from the chains.

"It looks like they're going into withdrawal again." Nami noted. "What should we do?"

"We have to put them back to sleep." Usopp replied. "One more shot. Green Star: Burst Sleep Star!" he fired off his Green Pop sleeping gas, attempting to the children back to sleep once again when Sind burst out from the cloud. "What? The knockout star didn't work?"

"I can't believe it." Nami gasped. "What'll we do now?"

"This is bad." Usopp gaped as Sind broke a link of the chain holding him down, before shutting his eyes and going back to sleep. "Looks like they finally fell asleep."

"But the sleep star is losing its effects." Sasha pointed out.

"It's gonna be rough the next time they wake up." Usopp agreed.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sasha went back to Chopper's work table. "I'll have to take over from where Chopper left off."

"Usopp, make them fall asleep already!" Nami requested, seeing the children awaking once more and going into withdrawal.

"I'm doing it, but it's not gonna work that many times." Usopp protested.

"Usopp, do it!" Sasha barked. "I'm almost done with the counter-agent."

"I guess the withdrawal symptoms are way too painful." Usopp pitied the suffering children.

"Then, what should we do?" Nami asked.

"Just do everything that you can." Sasha replied. "I'm done!"

"Really?" Nami turned.

"Restrain the kids." Sasha instructed, drawing the pale brown serum into a syringe.

"But how..." Usopp stammered as the unbound children started suffering from the withdrawal symptoms as well.

"Looks like I don't have a choice." Sasha sighed. "Ex-quip: Aegir's Doctor!" she summoned an earthy brown armor. "Flight Mode!" two pairs of reptilian wings spouted from her back and she took to the skies, the case of serum syringes secured around her waist. Dodging past two of the larger rampaging kids, she closed in from the back and injected the serum into one of the children's necks.

"But we can't just run around like this." Usopp protested, he and Nami jumping to dodge the thrown pipe tossed at him.

Sasha took the opening and closed in, injecting the second syringe into the second kid.

Seeing the chained and suffering children against the snowy pillar, Sasha set to work, injecting another three more children.

"Master!" the children chorused in unison when Caesar appeared.

"Are you okay, children?" Caesar asked. "Let's go back to the laboratory. It's dangerous here." he pulled out a net of NHC-10 candies from his robes.

"Master?" Nami gasped in shock.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	195. Arc 13:The Master's Evil Hands Close In!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 193 uploaded, I present Chapter 194 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 194: Arc 13: Save the Children! The Master's Evil Hands Close In!

* * *

"So," Nami looked at Caesar who was walking towards them ."You're the one who kidnapped these kids?"

"What's he doing here?" Usopp wondered. "Dud Luffy and the others go the wrong way?"

"You've done something terrible." Caesar chided. "Why did you take them away? Can't you see the children are suffering?"

"What?" Nami snapped.

"Don't be an idiot." Usopp scolded. "Cut it out, Nami."

"And _whose_ fault is it that they are suffering?" Nami challenged. "What drugs have you been giving to these young children? All of them really want to go home. Their parents must be searching for them too. We're definitely going to take these kids away from this place."

"They don't look like they want to go home." Caesar mocked.

"Master!" the unchained kids ran over to Caesar.

"Don't go!" Usopp stopped one of the children. "You don't want to go back to the laboratory, do you?"

"Get out of my way!" the enraged kid raised his punch to strike Usopp when Sasha was suddenly on his back, the syringe already jammed into his neck.

"Bad boy." Sasha chided as the kid crumbled to the ground.

"That's close." Nami sighed in relief.

"That's right." Caesar laughed as the others trooped towards him. "Come on home, children."

"Please stop!" Nami pleaded, trying to stop the throng of children running towards Caesar. "You can't go to him! Don't you want to go home?"

"Don't touch me!" Biyo struck out at Nami who was grabbing him by the waist. "Cockroach!" his flailing arms knocked Nami to the ground. "Get away from me, cockroach!"

"And stay down!" Sasha snapped, already on Biyo's back and injecting the syringe. "Seriously..."

"Nami, are you alright?" Usopp hurried over.

"Take these chains off of me!" Konbu demanded, waking up to find himself chained.

"It hurts!" Sind cried out.

"If we don't do anything, these kids will kill us." Usopp reminded.

"Then direct that anger at him!" Nami glared at Caesar.

"You've got to be kidding!" Usopp exclaimed at the chains children broke free of their restrains.

"Magnificent!" Caesar bragged. "How strong have you become!"

"Just you wait, you damn gas bastard!" Usopp hissed. "The most effective thing against gas would be... Sure Kill Star: Fire-bird Star!" he sent his flaming projectile towards Caesar. "Stay back, kids!"

"Were you expecting me to explode?" Caesar taunted, the fire-bird had passed through him harmlessly before dispelling. "So you know that I have gas powers. But you see, I can extinguish fire before it touches me. Poison gas isn't the only kind of gas there is. Air itself is a gas as well. So that means that I can control the air around me. Remove the oxygen and all flame dies out and you become unable to breathe."

"Master?" one of the kids blinked when Caesar's face suddenly contorted.

"What are you..." Caesar choked, feeling his body being twisted around.

"Just as you control the air, I control the water." Sasha stated calmly. "What do you think will happen to you if I drew out _all_ of the water from your body? Inject the others." she told Nami and Usopp, throwing the catchment of syringes to Nami.

"Master." Sind approached Caesar. "Candy..."

"Candy..." Ally pleaded.

"Now..." Sind begged.

"Did you say that you think Straw Hat missed me?" Caesar mocked, still in Sasha's invisible grip, the water wielder's elaborate movements had forced him on his knees. "As a matter of fact, we did meet. I suffocated him and the other two."

At that, Sasha shot a withering glare at the Gas Gas Fruit user and closed a hand into a fist, squeezing Caesar's heart in response.

"Candy!" Sind slammed his fists on the ground.

"Master!" the surrounding children stomped and knocking Sasha off-balance, freeing Caesar from her control. "Candy! Now!"

"Children." Caesar got back to his feet. "Only good children who return to the laboratory get candy. You can be patient for a little longer, can you not?"

"Let's go back now." Konbu urged. "Please, Master."

"Very well, but first, these demons took you away and made you disease worse." he shot a look at the three Straw Hats. "Exterminate them. Take those big pipes and smash their heads in."

"Ex-quip: Water Drayk Armor." Sasha swapped out her armor. "Water Prison." she cast the heavy water bubble around her, Nami and Usopp.

"Caesar!" Brownbeard hollered, deflecting the children's assault and swung the pipe in his hands at the scientist who simply just let the attack pass through. "Straw Hate Pirates." he continued attacking Caesar. "I see now."

"Who are you again?" Caesar mused. "I remember; m powerful subordinate, Brownbeard."

"Did you forget that I even _existed_?" Brownbeard glared.

"Of course not." Caesar fibbed. "What happened to you? It looks like you were badly burned. It's painful just to look at you."

"You were the one who ordered them to do this to me!" Brownbeard snapped, swinging his pipe down and Caesar simply vanishing from sight.

"Of course." Caesar reformed himself. "Now I remember. The Cool Brothers, am I right? So that's why you were burned."

"I trusted you." Brownbeard growled.

"You shouldn't be so upset." Caesar chided. "You survived an attack from the Cool Brothers." he shot himself up to Brownbeard's eye level. "You're quite lucky, really."

"Silence!" Brownbeard snapped. "Caesar!" he continued whacking the pipe at Caesar who kept dodging.

"Children, it's dangerous here!" Caesar turned to his experimental subjects. "Get aboard the gas balloon outside. Let's get away from this place."

"Wait, don't go with him!" Nami shouted at the fleeing children.

"Caesar!" Brownbeard barked. "The fact that you deceived me doesn't really matter. I don't care. But you will return my crew to me. I will not let them suffer the same fate that I did."

"Imbecile!" Caesar snapped. "You have no crew. All of the, including you, belong to me, now, remember? How long are you gonna pretend that you're a captain? You're the most pathetic pirate scum in the New World. They will continue to obey me, believing that I am their god of salvation! They're just too stupid to realize that they're merely being kept alive so I can use them as human guinea pigs."

"You filth!" Brownbeard roared.

Taking out a castanet, Caesar ignited his 'Gastanet' tech.

"Water Encampment Wall!" Sasha's water wall was immediately erected in front of Brownbeard just as the explosion went off, Nami and Usopp had taken the distraction to go after the children.

Placing both hands on Nami and Usopp and drawing out their oxygen, Caesar ignite another 'Gastanet' in front of them.

"Water Lock!" Sasha pulled Nami and Usopp to safety before Caesar attack's could do any damage.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	196. Arc 13: Fleeing From Shinokuni

SailorStar9: With Chapter 194 uploaded, I present Chapter 195 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 19: Arc 13: Fleeing From Shinokuni

* * *

"I'm alive." Nami blinked, digging herself out of the snow after the cave-in. "Sanji-kun's body took a lot of damage, but it's so sturdy. I'd be dead now if it wasn't. What happened to the children?" she looked around. "Usopp!" she ran over to where the sniper's nose was sticking out. "Hang in there, Usopp." she swept the snow off. "Where's Sasha?" she looked around. "And Brownbeard?"

"Hey, I found them!" Usopp called out, the pair having split to search for Sasha and Brownbeard.

"Are they okay?" Nami hurried over, just as Sasha dispelled the large 'Water Prison' bubble she cast to protect Brownbeard and herself from the debris.

"I'll never forgive that damned Caesar." Brownbeard swore, getting back to his feet. "But first, I must save my men, or else I could never rest in peace even if I did die. I've got to get to the laboratory where my men are, and we don't have a second to spare."

"But your body is completely torn up." Sasha pointed out. "At the very least, let me heal your wounds first."

"We're going to the same place." Usopp added. "We gotta save the children from that gas bastard. I think it's best if we work together, at least for now."

"That smoke..." Nami turned to see the Shinokuni gas cloud billowing towards them.

"That's a lot of smoke." Usopp noted, seeing the huge gas cloud appearing over the mountains.

"It doesn't look like normal smoke." Brownbeard remarked. "It might be poison gas."

"It's coming this way!" Nami and Usopp exclaimed.

"The three of you, get on me." Brownbeard instructed.

"The smoke is closing in." Nami warned, the trio having gotten onto Brownbeard, the chimera was doing his best to flee from the incoming gas cloud.

"That creepy color..." Usopp shivered. "It must be very poisonous."

"Sorry, Brownbeard." Sasha apologized, using a compressed healing water sphere to heal Brownbeard's back. "You have to carry us despite your injuries."

"It's not a problem." Brownbeard assured, "You guys don't weigh much anyway. More importantly, I have to save my men."

"We have to save the kids." Usopp concurred. "I hope they haven't eaten those candies."

"Hey, look." Nami peered over the side. "What is that? Someone's running from the gas." she looked over the ledge. "Don't tell me that's..." she looked closer to find Zoro's group hanging onto the small green dragon and fleeing from Shinokuni. "Brook!" she called, Usopp grabbing onto the skeleton before he flew back into the gas cloud when Brownbeard jumped off from the ledge.

"Let's keep running!" Usopp urged.

"Why are you here?" Zoro asked.

"Less asking, more fleeing!" Sasha retorted, silencing any questions the reunited group had.

"You all have to jump on my back." Brownbeard voiced. "Ouch!" he yelled in pain, the dragon having taken interest in his swishing tail and bitten it, causing the overgrown chimera to speed up.

"Wait!" Usopp called out, the group had made it in front of Laboratory 3, only to see the metal gate closing. "Don't close the shutter!"

"Hey, Kin'emon." Zoro voiced. "Can you cut iron?"

"That's not so hard to cut." Kin'emon confirmed.

"Brownbeard, keep charging like this." Zoro instructed.

"Who cares." Brownbeard growled, grabbing a nearby pipe. "I'm gonna charge!"

Jumping onto the pipe Brownbeard raised above his head, the two swordsmen readied their weapons. Just as Brownbeard closed in, Zoro and Kin'emon sliced a gaping triangle through the iron door with their swords.

"It's Sasha and the others!" Luffy grinned, looking over the walkway railing.

"That's a bizarre entrance." Robin teased.

"They cut the shutter!" the G-5 Marines chorused in unison.

"Everyone's here, huh?" Luffy waved. "We'll all back together! Alright, let's go wild!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	197. Arc 13: Get to Tower R!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 195 uploaded, I present Chapter 19 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 196: Arc 13: Get to Tower R! The Pirate Alliance's Great Advance!

* * *

"This is bad!" Usopp screamed as the Shinokuni gas cloud billowed outside. "It's great that we got in, but the poison gas can come in too!"

"What the hell did you do?" the G-5 soldiers snapped. "Are you trying to take us down with you? Seal the hole, everyone! We're gonna die!" lifting the triangular piece of iron gate that was cut, the soldiers patched up the gaping hole and resealed the gate with wooden planks and metal bars.

"We all seem to be alive." Nami breathed in relief.

"Brook, please take a look outside and report back." Sasha requested the skeleton.

"Of course." Brook nodded and let his soul exit his body. "Wow, it's still as thick as ever." Brook soul peered through the thick cloud. "One would die if they were to take even a single step out of the lab."

"How does it look, Brook?" Usopp asked when Brook's soul returned.

"Truly a world of death." Brook replied. "Just thinking about what would've happened if we didn't seal the hole sends shivers down my spine."

"These guys are even more careless than the rumors say." the G-5 raised their rifles at the pirate group. "Prepare to die, Straw Hat Pirates. You too, Brownbeard the Pirate."

"I thought we were out of trouble, but now we're immediately surrounded?" Usopp mused. "There's no place to run."

"Who needs to run?" Zoro smirked.

"Well, that's how it always goes." Nami sighed.

"It would be better for them if they gave up." Sanji grinned.

* * *

"It looks like things are getting started down there." Luffy noted, seeing Sasha materialize a second sword.

"Got it?" Law warned Smoker. "The two of you aren't going to interfere with this crew or me.

"Fine." Smoker relented.

* * *

"Torao!" Nami shouted. "Hey you! Now! Right now! Turn us back!"

* * *

"Room." Law scoffed and expanded his bubble. "Shambles." he swapped Sanji and Nami back to their own bodies.

* * *

"I"m back!" Nami beamed. "But, huh?" she looked at her new winter coat. "Sanji-kun..." she hissed. "Why am I wearing a different coat?" she slammed a fist across Sanji's face. "You took off my clothes, didn't you?"

"There's an extremely good reason for tha..." Sanji protested.

* * *

"I have something to say to everyone here!" Law declared. "Right now, the lab is completely engulfed in poison gas, but there is a single escape route to the sea that isn't exposed to the outside air. This laboratory is made up of multiple connected towers. Right now, we're in Tower A. If we pass through the gate, we'll be in the central Tower B. If you go through it, then you'll end up in Tower R. Inside, there's a gigantic door marked R-66. That's the entrance to the passage that goes to the sea. I don't have any desire to be a mass murderer, but you only have two hours. If you linger in this lab any longer than that, I cannot guarantee that you'll survive."

"You going to do something to the lab?" Luffy asked as Law walked pass.

"If the situation requires it." Law replied. "I only do what is necessary."

"I see." Luffy noted. "Robin, I have a favor to ask." he turned to the archaeologist.

"G-5!" Smoker addressed his squad. "The kids that have been abducted over the last two years are in this facility. Retrieve them and head for door R-66. If it's as Law says, there should be a port at the end of the passage. Steal a boat and get off of Punk Hazard."

* * *

"The children?" Nami echoed. "Everyone, we've gotta split up and look for the children. Let's lead every last one of them to the escape route. It's R-66! Zoro, you can't go by yourself!" she chided the directional-challenged swordsman.

"Really?" Zoro echoed after Usopp informed him about Luffy's defeat in Caesar's hands. "Luffy lost to Caesar?"

"Yeah, we were careless and got suffocated." Usopp confirmed. "He's gas. You know how hard it is to fight gas? He just sucks the oxygen out of the air."

"And we got knocked out by the abominable snowmen." Zoro hissed. "We'll never make it like this. What was the point of training for two years?"

"Come on, we're all still alive..." Usopp pointed out.

"This is serious!" Zoro snapped. "We can't afford to be careless from now on. Luffy!" he hollered, walking pass the gathered G-5 soldiers.

* * *

"Zoro!" Luffy leaned over the railing.

* * *

"Take things seriously!" Zoro barked. "The New World will only continue getting tougher!"

"He sure is being harsh." Sanji grinned.

"Isn't he always?" Sasha giggled.

* * *

"Yeah, sorry." Luffy replied. "I won't be careless anymore." dodging the bullets Caesar's men were shooting at him, he hooked his foot to the railing, the rest of his body extending downwards and around the bridge. "Gomu Gomu no UFO!" he released his foot, causing the lower half of his body to spin around horizontally, ala a spinning top. "I"m going ahead!" he shouted, knocking the guards off the bridge.

* * *

"I said be serious." Zoro muttered.

"Were you expecting _anything else_ from him?" Sasha deathpanned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	198. Arc 13: The Fire-Breathing Dragon Awakes

SailorStar9: With Chapter 196 uploaded, I present Chapter 197 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 197: Arc 13: The Fire-Breathing Dragon Awakes!

* * *

"I don't know what time limit Trafalgar Law was talking about, but we ain't letting you escape under our noses, Straw Hat Pirates." the G-5 soldiers pointed their rifles at the Straw Hat crew. "You got nowhere to run."

"I strongly advise you to stop that." Sasha sighed, the G-5 soldiers were now finding themselves surrounded by her 'Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death' tech.

"We should be able to make it to the children easily, like this." Nami noted, Sasha's very obvious threat had forced the Navy soldiers to let them through.

"Brownbeard, sorry for making you carry us." Sanji apologized.

"I don't mind that." Brownbeard assured. "But why'd you bring that dragon?"

"Him?" Sanji turned. "We thought if we caught him, he'd fly us away from the poison gas, but he couldn't fly at all."

"The reason he couldn't fly is probably because he's been sedated." Brownbeard reasoned. "But it might be a bad idea to bring him into the lab."

"He's dangerous?" Nami echoed. "But he has such a cute face."

"Captain-chan?" one of the G-5 soldiers blinked when Tashigi cut through the water needles around them.

"So, the little copycat made it to captain?" Zoro mused. "But you're not really looking for a fight."

"No." Tashigi agreed. "Please, go ahead. G-5, this isn't the time to fight!" she shouted to the soldiers who were preparing to chase the Straw Hats. "Please hurry to the corridor in the back. The only gate out of this tower is currently closing. Caesar wants to lock us in here. If we don't make it past the gate, then we won't be able to get off Punk Hazard. Hurry to the back!"

"What an awful thing to do." Robin rejoined the group.

"Robin, where were you?" Usopp asked.

"Luffy just asked me to do something for me." Robin smiled.

"Anyway, did you hear what the Marines were saying?" Nami looked at Brownbeard. "Try to sprint a little faster."

"That's impossible." Brownbeard admitted. "This is as fast as I can go."

"Vernier." Sasha cast one of her few non-elemental spells, enabling Brownbeard and the three swordsmen to pick up their speed.

Just then, upon Caesar's orders, the laboratory's research cannon was fired onto one of the walls of Tower A, enabling the poison gas outside to flow in.

Aided by the area speed spell, even the surrounding G-5 soldiers made it safety to the next Tower before the shutter shut.

"I didn't expect him to let the gas in, and sacrifice his own lab." Robin remarked.

"This Caesar takes things way too far." Brook agreed.

"We're safe for now." Usopp noted. "But we can't let our guard down.

"We must find the children quickly and then head for Tower R, Door 66." Nami agreed.

"Then we gotta escape from this disgusting lab." Sanji added.

"Sanji flew into a rage and ran off." Usopp blinked, after the blond cook took off on his own.

"Probably because he also sensed that unknown presence." Zoro concluded.

"More likely, his 'Damsel in Distress' senses went off." Sasha snorted, already used to the chivalrous antics of the cook.

"Something's coming." Robin was alerted.

"That's..." Usopp gaped at the green dragon flying in behind them.

"That's the dragon from earlier." Brook realized.

"No, he looks a little different." Nami corrected. "His eyes..."

"I knew the sedatives would wear off." Brownbeard realized what had happened. "He's always been a ferocious creature. You can't control him without sedatives. And the smaller they are, the more recently they were hatched. We have to get out of here." he reasoned, the burst of fire that shot from the dragon's mouth nearing hitting them.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	199. Arc 13: Straw Hats Gain Another Member

SailorStar9: With Chapter 197 uploaded, I present Chapter 198 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 198: Arc 13: The Dragon Empress Strikes! Straw Hats Gain Another Member

* * *

"This dragon is more annoying than the big one." Zoro noted, lying on his back as he watched the small dragon rampage. "He's quicker."

"Building B is a sea of fire." Robin remarked.

"If we don't stop him and one of the tanks catches fire and explodes..." Usopp mused.

"The outer wall will break and the deadly gas will flow in." Brownbeard finished. "If we let that happen, no one will survive."

"We've got to do something or we're dead." Usopp reasoned.

"Wait, everyone!" Kin'emon declared. "I can't hold back anymore when it comes to dragons. I have a grudge against them. I will definitely take care of him."

"No," Brook pushed Kin'emon aside. "I can't forgive that dragon, either."

"Why are you so mad?" Usopp wondered.

"Because..." Brook sobbed. "Didn't you see his attitude towards me earlier? He charged up to eat me and he showed his disappointment before my eyes. What an insult!"

"That's because you have no flesh." Usopp pointed out.

"Kin'emon-san, let me do it." Brook declared.

"What are you talking about?" Kin'emon retorted. "Just stay back."

"No, I'll do it." Brook argued.

"I'll do it!" Kin'emon insisted.

"Water Prison." Sasha just trapped the dragon in an unbreakable water bubble and brought the dragon right in front of her.

Both arguing swordsmen then looked on as Sasha and the fire-breathing beast were locked in a stare-down.

Tense minutes ticked by before the dragon lowered its head, admitting defeat. Satisfied, Sasha released the small dragon from the water bubble and embedded a runestone on the dragon's breast. Completely tamed now, the dragon nuzzled its new mistress and hovered over Sasha's head as Brownbeard continued fleeing.

"How..." Usopp gaped.

"They do _not_ call me the Dragon Empress for nothing." Sasha reminded. "Any dragon that hatches from a dragon egg is under my jurisdiction."

"Look at that." Nami pointed as Brownbeard ran up the winding staircase.

"That must be..." Robin realized, seeing the group of over sized children running towards the Biscuit Room.

"Chopper has transformed into a monster." Nami gasped, hearing Chopper's cries in his Monster Point form.

"What is he doing?" Zoro hissed, the group watching Chopper take a beating from the children.

"Chopper, what's happening?" Nami asked, the dragon grabbing the weakened reindeer by the mouth and tossed him onto its back.

"Nami, guys." Chopper breathed in relief.

"What's going on with the kids?" Zoro asked, the group having gotten off Brownbeard and was running along the corridor.

"They're even more violent." Robin added.

"I'm so happy you came for me." Chopper sobbed.

"Tell us the situation, Chopper." Usopp urged.

"Just as we thought, Caesar is turning them into giants to create fearsome warriors." Chopper explained. "It's too much for me to handle by myself. At any rate, please stop the children quickly. The Biscuit Room is down the corridor on the left. That's where the candy is. A girl named Mocha, is there all alone. She's still sane and has been helping me. Somehow, the two of us manged to hold everyone back for a while, but we couldn't stop them. She's guarding the candy in the Biscuits Room now. Mocha's in danger!" he exclaimed.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantes Mano!" once in the Biscuits Room, Robin grew out a pair of large hand from the ground and placed them between the children and Mocha. "Take this chance to catch up with them. It isn't going to be easy to stop them." she winced as the children either bit the hands or hit them with pipes, the dragon, who Sasha named Chusi, flew across the room with Chopper on her back.

"If they're gonna to be like that, they're forcing our hands." Usopp cursed, the group following the animal pair.

"Mocha's in trouble!" Nami gasped, seeing several children duck under the hands.

"Run away now, Mocha!" Chopper shouted.

Breaking free of Sind and the others, Mocha took to her heels to run. "What?" she gasped when a gust of cold wind blew in from the door.

"It's freezing." Usopp shivered. "We're gonna freeze."

"The exit's sealed." Mocha gasped. "What should I do?"

"There's nothing to worry about." Monet chuckled, the harpy woman was perched on the railing on the second floor.

"It's her!" Usopp exclaimed. "It's the bird-lady I told you about."

"Monet-san, please save me." Mocha pleaded.

"Mocha, you shouldn't be selfish." Monet chided. "Split it up and share with everyone."

"Is she a Logia?" Zoro recognized Monet's ability as she flew down in front of Mocha.

"Monet-san, why?" Mocha asked.

As if in response to the immediate threat, Chusi placed herself (with Chopper still on her back) between Mocha and Monet, the dragon's eyes glaring at the snow woman.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	200. Arc 13: A Deadly Fight in a Blizzard!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 198 uploaded, I present Chapter 199 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 199: Arc 13: A Deadly Fight in a Blizzard! The Straw Hats vs. The Snow Woman!

* * *

"Mocha, that delicious candy belongs to everyone, doesn't it?" Monet chided. "You mustn't fight. Come on, eat it together with your friends like you always do."

"No!" Mocha protested. "No one here is gonna eat this thing!"

"You silly little girl." Monet scolded.

"What are you doing?" Nami demanded.

"We don't have time to mess about with you!" Usopp agreed.

"That's a little cruel." Monet remarked. "I know so much about all of you. You Straw Hats have been causing trouble foe everyone. It's wonderful to meet you all."

"Who the hell are you?" Zoro glared.

"I'm Monet, a Yuki Yuki Fruit user." Monet chuckled and flapped her wings, causing cold wind to blow in the snowed-in Biscuits Room.

"Usopp, Brook." Robin turned to the pair. "I'll hold back the children here, both of you need to find some Sea-Stone handcuffs."

"Why would that..." Brook started.

"Luffy asked me to." Robin explained.

"I don't get it, but okay." Usopp nodded to Brook.

"I will go with you." Kin'emon declared. "I must continue my search for Momonosuke."

"It's cold." Nami winced as the blizzard raging in the room after the trio took off. "The whole room is in a blizzard. I just took off my coat. What is a Yuki Yuki Fruit? Damn that snow woman."

Meanwhile, Chusi, with Chopper on her back, was preventing the children from chasing the fleeing Mocha by puffing out smoke from her snort and causing the children to stop and cough.

"Everyone, stop!" Chopper warned. "You shouldn't eat the candy. Mocha, run!"

"You all have to come to your senses!" Mocha pleaded, increasing her distance between the children and herself.

"'ll try to hold them." Robin decided. "If even for a little while."

"Don't do that." Monet attacked the Hana Hana Fruit user from the back with a pair of ice picks.

"Are you alright, Robin?" Nami knelt beside the older woman.

Monet flew in for a second attack, only to be blocked off by Zoro's sword.

"You four, go stop those kids!" Zoro barked. "She's a Logia type. I'll take care of her."

Parrying Zoro off, Monet flew in once again, clashing with the green-haired swordsman with her ice picks.

"It's just a scratch." Robin assured. "We must stop the children quickly."

"Nami, we have to hurry." Sasha urged, the children rushing past the confused Chusi. "The kids are going to leave the room soon."

"Chusi-chan, please go after them." Chopper requested. "I promised that I would hold them, but I couldn't and I put Mocha in danger."

With a nod, Chusi spread her wings and took off after Mocha.

"We got to catch up with the kids and Chopper." Nami urged as she, Sasha and Robin ran for the door.

Dissolving into snow, Monet disengaged from Zoro.

"Where did she go?" Zoro looked around for his missing opponent. "Hey you!" he snapped, realizing who Monet's target was and ran towards Nami. "What are you doing?" he managed to block Monet's attack on the navigator. "Why are you trying to attack the weak ones?"

"It's strategic to finish off the weaker foes first." Monet reasoned.

"Zoro, move out of my way!" Nami retorted as the two clashed again. "Heat Egg!" she slammed a segment of her Sorcery Clima-Tact into one of Monet's wings, melting it. "The heat worked, just as I thought." she grinned. "Don't come after us." she warned, three Heat Eggs circling the Sorcery Clima-Tact as she took off with Sasha and Robin.

"She hid herself in the snow again." Zoro growled, seeing Monet reform her wing and melt back into the snow. "Don't you wanna fight me, snow woman?"

"The exit..." Nami exclaimed, as snow started building up at the door, sealing it.

"Snow Fence." Monet shut the door with snow. "Perpetual Snow." she trapped Sasha in her snow.

"She did it again!" Zoro cursed, seeing the giant snow monster towering over the trapped water wielder.

"Cuatro Mano: Spank!" Robin's four palms freed Sasha as they shattered Sasha's snow prison

"Water Severing Blade!" materializing a crystal sword and coating its blade with pressurized water, Sasha sliced Monet's snow monster form into half.

"Oh please." Monet chided, reforming herself. "Those children are the Master's precious test subjects and I'm responsible for protecting Caesar and his experiment. Who planted this rebellious spirit in Mocha's mind?"

"Move out of my way!" Zoro barked, cutting through the snow barrier covering the door. "You go ahead.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	201. Arc 13: To Save Her Friends!

SailorStar9: We finally hit Chapter 200 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 200: Arc 13: To Save Her Friends! Mocha Runs at the Risk of Her Life!

* * *

"Robin, please stop the children." Sasha requested.

"Cien Fleur!" Robin spouted arms on several of the children's legs, tripping them. "Sorry, but I have no choice."

"This should make you feel a bit better." Chopper jumped off Chusi and administered the sedative.

"Onee-chan!" Mocha cried out, still running away from the others who were chasing her.

"You can't give them the candy, Mocha!" Chopper shouted.

"Run on ahead!" Nami positioned herself between Mocha and the children. "Now, let's go, Mocha, Chusi-chan." she urged, trapping the children within her 'Milky Ball' wall.

"We have to chase after the kids." Chopper gasped as he and Sasha administered the sedatives to the trapped children, before seeing the others breaking free of Nami's 'Milky Ball'.

"Milky Ball!" Nami cast her Sea Cloud wall again. "This isn't going to work forever. How long do I have to hold them off."

"Mocha, are you alright?" Chopper asked, Robin having used a pair of giants hands to hold down Sind before he grabbed Mocha. "Run now, while you can."

"We have to hold the children here." Sasha reasoned. "Chopper, the NHC-10 counter-agent." she pulled out the vitals.

"We won't let them get to Mocha." Nami promised.

"Mocha!" Chopper exclaimed, the group having arrived at the staircase and seeing Mocha being cornered by some of the children.

"Some of the children have cut her off!" Nami gasped, Chusi was trying to fend off the children trying to snatch the candy away.

"This is terrible." Chopper gaped. "If they get the candy, they'll fall right back into their addiction. We have to get those kids away from Mocha."

"Milky Ball!" Nami was knocked aside by Sind's punch.

"Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano!" Robin grew out a pair of giant arms from the ground, stopping Sind's group.

Taking a breath, Chusi let out a breath of smoke from her snort, effectively forcing the children off Mocha.

Taking the chance because she was left with no choice, Mocha unwrapped the candy and stuffed the pills into her mouth, swallowing every single one of them.

"How could she be so stupid?" Robin gasped in shock.

"Mocha!" Chopper screamed in anguish. "Don't do it! Spit it all out! Mocha, can you hear me? I told you what that drug is, didn't I?"

Chusi turned to her mistress and gave her an apologetic look.

"Chopper, we don't have much time!" Sasha scooped up the sobbing reindeer and hurried over to Mocha.

"Mocha, hang in there!" Chopper jumped off Sasha's arms, the counter-agent already loaded into the syringe. "This is what the candy does to you!" he glared at the puzzled children. "Mocha wanted to save you, even if it meant sacrificing herself!"

"The kids are standing still!" Sanji declared, jumping in the the G-5 soldiers and tackling the kids to the ground.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami blinked.

"The Navy?" even Robin was confused.

"Medical team up front!" Sanji barked.

"Sasha-hime, Chopper, let these guys help you." Sanji instructed. "They can handle an injection or two, at least."

"I'm pretty sure the examination room is around here somewhere." Sasha stated, a group of G-5 Marines lifted Mocha over their heads. "Chusi-chan, go on with the others."

Said female dragon nodded and hovered worriedly over the revived children.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	202. Arc 13: A Critical Situation!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 200 uploaded, I present Chapter 201 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 201: Arc 13: A Critical Situation! Punk Hazard Explodes!

* * *

"The ceiling's gonna collapse!" one of the G-5 soldiers exclaimed, seeing the roof starting to cave in. "It's not safe to stay here, the two of you!"

"We've done all we could for now." Sasha looked at Chopper. "I just hope the counter-agent is enough. Please, go to the R-Building."

* * *

"We made it!" Chopper cheered, once the group shot through the shutting door.

"Okay, we're all here." Luffy grinned.

"You two had us worried." Nami chided.

"We have no time." Law reminded. "Hurry up."

"Get on, everyone." Luffy declared. "This place is gonna collapse."

"What should we do?" Brook wailed. "What should we do about Kin'emon-san?"

"What can we do?" Zoro echoed, seeing the petrified Kin'emon. "I mean, he's like..."

"Kin'emon!" Momonosuke wept.

* * *

"It's fast." Luffy chuckled, as the tanker rolled through the tracks that led out of the laboratory.

"Get off of him!" Brook retorted, pulling Kin'emon away from Momonosuke.

"I won't!" Momonosuke clung onto his father.

"Why is a dragon here?" Nami asked.

"I met him at a garbage dump." Luffy explained.

"And you brought him with you?" Sasha echoed, petting the shrunken Chusi, said dragon was wearing a size-changing rune around her neck on a chain.

"It's no mistake." Momonosuke sobbed. "Father!" he leapt on Kin'emon.

"Momo!" Luffy exclaimed, seeing the younger boy collapse in hunger.

"Find out later." Law cut in. "I don't see any light." he noted, the tanks speeding down the track. "The exit must be further away. How far did Caesar fly?"

"That sounds like an explosion." Sasha looked up at the crumbling roof.

"I think that was Building D; the SAD Manufacturing Room where I was before." Law informed the younger doctor.

"Hey, Law." Smoker voiced. "If we can get out of here, we'll go separate ways. But there is something I want to ask you. I thought Caesar had my heart. How did it end up in your hands?"

"He just got the wrong idea." Law stated. "To earn the trust of Caesar, I let him keep my heart and took his secretary Monet's heart in return. And then I cut your heart out when you got to the lab, so I had two hearts in my possession. I gave him his secretary Monet's heart back to him out of kindness. As they say, if you are kind to people, good things will happen to you."

"This is no good." Usopp hissed as the ceiling continued to crumble even faster. "It's collapsing faster."

"The passage is gonna collapse!" Nami gasped, Luffy having kicked a falling stone slab to pieces.

"We're in a tunnel through a mountain." Law supplied. "If it collapses, we'll be buried alive."

"Keep going." Zoro instructed, taking his place on the tanker, completely concerned about the stone slab that had fallen in front of them. Drawing his swords as the tanker neared the obstruction, he sliced the slab into half, clearing the path.

"Don't get too comfortable yet, people." Sasha warned, seeing the poison gas cloud closing in from behind.

"The deadly gas!" Chopper exclaimed in horror.

"It's gonna be more than just being buries alive." Robin pointed out.

"Stop saying such horrible things with a straight face!" Sasha retorted.

"There is going to be gas around the exit." Law reminded. "Can anybody generate wind?"

"I can do that." Nami raised her hand.

"I see the exit!" Usopp pointed.

"Alright, we're almost there." Luffy grinned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	203. Arc 13: Caesar Recaptured!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 201 uploaded, I present Chapter 202 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 202: Arc 13: The Ending Fight! Caesar Recaptured!

* * *

"We're almost there!" Luffy encouraged as the end of the tunnel came into view.

"Alright, we can make it." Usopp nodded.

"The gas is coming from both the front and back." Zoro readied his swords.

"We have no choice but to go through that." Sanji noted.

Pulling out one section of her Sorcery Clima-Tact, Nami pointed it at the gathering gas cloud in front of her. "Sorcery Clima-Tact, Gust Sword!" she let loose a blast of whirlwind that tunneled through the gas cloud, clearing the path.

"Let's get out!" Luffy grinned. "We made it out!" he declared, once the truck burst out of the tunnel.

"You made it here finally!" Franky called out to his crew-mates in General Franky. "I was getting tired of waiting."

"Buffalo!" Law recognized his former crew-mates. "Are you Baby 5?"

"Law!" Baby 5 blinked. "Are you really going to stand against Joker?"

"You traitor!" Buffalo retorted. "Joker is still saving the 'Heart Seat' for you."

"Who are they?" Luffy asked. "Are they your friends?"

"No." Law corrected. "They're my enemies."

"All the Straw Hats and the Navy G-5!" Buffalo beat a hasty retreat. "Odd are against us."

"What's going on, Baby 5?" Caesar asked, the weaponry girl having grabbed him to escape on Buffalo's back.

"In any case, we gotta take Caesar to the Young Master." Baby 5 decided.

"They took Caesar and ran." Usopp spat. "Alright, I got this. It's a sniper's work to take down a flying enemy."

"Those bastards." Law readied his 'Room'.

"Law." Sasha rested a hand on the surgeon's palm. "Usopp said he will handle this."

"Don't underestimate our sniper." Zoro warned.

"No way!" Law protested. "If we let them get away, our plan is..."

"You allied with us, didn't you?" Nami reminded. "You saw what I did earlier. I need you to trust us a little bit."

"Allied?" Zoro echoed. "What do you mean?"

"I've been running around all this time, so I fell like attacking now." Nami grinned. "I'm not afraid of enemies who are far away and have no intention to fight."

"On top of that, they're wounded and turning their backs on us." Usopp added. "Now I'll give you some water." he fed the Black Kabuto. "Grow Up! Chomping Grass on Black Kabuto. Now eat up and get your fill." he leaned over the tanker, letting the seed pod gobble up the debris on the ground.

"Go, Weather Egg!" Nami sent one of her Weather Eggs flying into the sky above Buffalo. "Now, hatch, Thunder-chan!" with a swing of the Sorcery Clima-Tact, she cracked the egg into two, a huge thunder cloud appearing from the opening. "You can't get away." swinging the Sorcery Clima-Tact, she directed the lightning down at Buffalo. "The Science of Weather Thunder Breed Tempo!" she led the lightning to strike Buffalo, Baby 5 and Caesar.

"Here is the final blow." Usopp took the stage. "Go, Chomping Grass! Special Attack: Charging Shooting Star!" he fired the gathered debris in the seed pod at the falling trio.

"What a good-for-nothing." Caesar cursed, seeing Buffalo taken down by the rain of rocks. "You can't hit me, fool. I'm a gas man. I must make it to Dressrosa with or without them."

"You can't run." Usopp grinned. "The last ammo is Sea Prism Stone handcuffs." he declared as the said handcuffs entangled themselves around Caesar. "Alright, I caught him! You can count on me when an enemy turns his back..."

"Alright." Zoro cut his brag short.

"All right, the initial plan is accomplished." Law remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	204. Arc 13: A Touching Reunion!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 202 uploaded, I present Chapter 203 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 203: Arc 13: A Touching Reunion! Momonosuke and Kin'emon!

* * *

"By the way, what are we making?" Brook asked, helping Sanji build up a large stove.

"A stove." Sanji replied.

"It's so big." Brook noted.

"We have so many people here." Sanji reminded. "I have to use a big pot, so I need a big stove."

"Kin'emon-san!" Brook tuned to the petrified samurai. "It's so painful to see you like that. I can't turn my eyes towards him; even though I don't have eyes."

"Honestly, if we're gonna use this tanker, you should've told me." Franky chided as the G-5 fixed up the destroyed tanker. "If I knew that I'd have to fix it, I wouldn't have fought them here."

"What?" Nami blinked after Tashigi informed her of her request. "Hand the children over to the Navy?"

"Yes." the swordswoman replied.

"They ended up like that because the Navy was in charge." Nami hissed. "Am I wrong? Because you people were irresponsible, the children had to go through such a terrible time. It must've been very painful for them. I promised them. I will save them."

"All I can do is apologize." Tashigi bowed. "But I'll take full responsibility. As for their treatment, I'll ask Vegapunk for assistance and look after them once they're fully recovered. And I'll take them to their parents safely at any cost. So please, leave the children up to me."

"Law said 'Whatever you do, don't look inside'." Chopper peered through the iron door of the improvised surgery room. "But I wonder if they are really okay? What are they gonna do with them? What's wrong? " he rushed into the surgery room upon hearing the painful screams of the children. "What?" he gaped, seeing Law apparently using 'Mes' to remove the NHC-10 poison from the children's bodies.

"Seriously," Sasha sighed from the operating table. "I just _know_ he'll misunderstand."

"What is he screaming?" Franky looked up from the repairs on the tanker deck when he heard Chopper's frantic yells. "What's going on?"

"Luffy!" Chopper screamed from the deck. "You have to stop them! He's a murderer!"

"What?" Brook echoed. "A murderer?" his sudden turn knocked Kin'emon to the floor and shattering the petrified samurai to pieces. "I am a murderer too!"

"Who is a murderer?" Luffy asked

"It's Law!" Chopper shouted.

"What's going on there?" Luffy turned to the panicking Brook.

"I murdered someone too." Brook wailed. "I mean Kin'emon-san is already dead but I broke his body! What should I do?"

"Momonosuke!" Kin'emon broke free of his petrified state.

"Father!" Momonosuke shouted, morphing back to his human form.

"Momonosuke!" both father and son hugged each other. "I can't believe you're okay. You're naked." putting a piece of rock on Momonosuke's head, Kin'emon transformed a kimono on the child''s body.

"I'm... not hungry..." Momonosuke muttered, fainting in hunger.

"Law!" Chopper stormed back to the surgery room. "Show yourself, Law! What did you do to the children?" he demanded as the older surgeon came into view. "If hurt them in any way..."

"That's why I told you not to look inside." Law chided. "Those kids, I sliced them up. It's a drug." he added, the frantic Chopper rushing in. "They still have to go through a long, painful treatment."

"You still haven't come up with the answer after two years, have you?" Sasha looked at the taller doctor.

"About that question two years ago?" Law asked. "We'll have to see, Thalassa-ya."

"Smells like Sanji's cooking up a storm." Sasha remarked.

"New Kama Kempo Technique: 99 Vital Recipes!" Sanji was adding the spices into the pot. "It'll boost up your cold and weary body. Hormone soup with sea pork!"

"It couldn't be..." Sasha paled when she recognized the recipe Sanji had chosen to cook. "So, that's why Sanji had that kind of reaction to the mermaids back on Fishman Island." facepalming, she sighed. "Now I know where Kuma sent him to two years ago."

"Thalassa-ya?" Law quirked a look.

"Ah, it's nothing." Sasha assured.

"Hey, Straw Hat-ya." Law voiced. "We have to leave in a hurry. We don't have much time to eat here; somebody's coming after us. Tell your crew."

"All right." Luffy nodded. "Guys!" he declared. "Somebody's coming after us. So you gotta hurry. It's a banquet!"

"You really should have expected this." Sasha ribbed the shocked surgeon.

"No kidding." Law muttered.

"Kuma sent you to the the Momoiro Island, didn't he?" Sasha teased Sanji who was behind the pot as she refilled her bowl.

"Sasha-hime, please don't remind me..." Sanji shivered in horror.

"But for you to actually defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters just to receive the 99 recipes," Sasha grinned. "Ivankov-san must've really put you through the winger."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	205. Arc 13: Leaving Punk Hazard!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 203 uploaded, I present Chapter 204 this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 204: Arc 13: It's Time to Say Goodbye! Leaving Punk Hazard!

* * *

"Law." the bound and captured Baby 5 looked at her former crew-mate.

"I thought you guys were gonna take the tanker." Smoker remarked.

"No, Chopper, Nami and myself agreed that we aren't going anywhere until we see the children sail out." Sasha replied. "Since it'd take a while for the Navy, just take the tanker with the children."

"Alright, shall we go?" Luffy took the lead after the crew saw the children off.

"The weather is good, considering it's the New World." Brook noted.

"But I know the sea will be rough." Sanji added.

"What do you think, Chusi-chan, about this dysfunctional family you just got adopted into?" Sasha looked at the dragon lumbering beside her. Said dragon just gave her a questioning look. "You'll see what I mean."

"Is he coming with us?" Zoro pointed to Law who was walking in front of him.

"Oh yeah, we haven't told you about the alliance." Usopp realized. "Luffy got us into trouble again."

* * *

"Whenever you are ready, Luffy." Franky declared from his seat at the steering wheel.

"Let's set sail!" Luffy gave the order.

* * *

"Young Master!" the beheaded Buffalo greeted Doflamingo who had landed on the raft that bore his and Baby 5's heads.

"Damn, that bastard Law really betrayed us." Baby 5 cursed.

"I'm sorry." Buffalo apologized. "I want to pay it with death."

"You needed me but I couldn't please you." Baby 5 added.

"This is a life yacht that was on our tanker." Doflamingo recognized the raft.

"I'm so ashamed." Buffalo admitted. "After I hung up..."

"It's okay." Doflamingo assured, seeing the dynamites inside the barrel. "You don't have to explain. You two were just following my orders."

"What a surprise." Law's voice sounded from the Den Den Mushi that was left on the raft. "I didn't expect the boss to show up himself."

"Is that Law?" Doflamingo asked. "I haven't seen you for a while. It's a shame you're not here."

"If you're looking for Caesar, he's with me." Law supplied.

"Joker, help me!" Caesar shouted over the receiver.

"Where are Baby 5 and Buffalo's bodies?" Doflamingo asked.

"I don't know." Law answered. "Don't ask me about such frivolous things. Let's negotiate."

"Hey Law, come to your senses." Doflamingo chuckled. "A squirt like you shouldn't imitate what grown-ups do. Where are you now? Don't make me mad."

"Make you mad?" Law echoed. "You most important business partner is one of the Yonkou: the big-time pirate, Kaido, King of the Beasts. And I know you can't make him mad at any cost. What would happen if he finds out you can't produce SMILE anymore? Since he's not the negotiating type, there'll probably be a fierce battle. And he'll destroy you."

"Hey, you carried the joke too far, Law." Doflamingo chided. "What do you want in exchange for Caesar? Name your price."

"Resign from the Seven Warlords." Law laid down his conditions.

"I can't believe this brat." Buffalo hissed.

"Then he can no longer stay in Dressrosa." Baby 5 reminded.

"All I want is for you to abandon everything that you spent a decade to attain and go back to being a common pirate again." Law continued. "In that case, however, the Admirals from the Navy HQ will hunt you down. I'm expecting to see it in the newspapers tomorrow morning. If your resignation from the Warlords is in the papers, I will call you. If I don't see it, the negotiation is off. Goodbye." he ended the call.

* * *

"I can't see the island anymore." Robin remarked, the Thousand Sunny sailing away from Punk Hazard, the crew were now changed out of their winter coats.

"The fire, the ice and the deadly gas." Sanji listed. "The centaurs, the G-5 and the Warlord. It was like hell."

"Well, we're in the New World now." Nami reminded. "I'm sure it's not gonna get any easier."

"By the way, why are you two on the ship?" Zoro asked Kin'emon and Momonosuke.

"I haven't thought of that." Usopp admitted. "But the kids have gone with the Navy."

"We're in the midst of our important trip." Kin'emon replied. "So we didn't want to get involved with the Navy and waste our time. You can drop us off on some island with a harbor. Until then, please let us stay on board."

"Okay, no problem." Luffy agreed. "Nami, where are we going next?"

"Hold on." Nami consulted the Log Pose.

"The next destination is already set." Law cut in. "It's Dressrosa."

"Dressrosa?" Luffy echoed.

"Yes, there is something we have to do there." Law replied.

"Dressrosa?" Kin'emon exclaimed.

"What?" Sasha blinked. "How do you know that place?"

"That's exactly where I want to go, Suijin-sama." Kin'emon answered. "You need to go there, too?"

"I think so." Luffy grinned.

"You have no idea what's going on, do you?" Law sighed.

"Nope." Luffy admitted.

"The current is shifting?" Nami peered over the deck. "What's going on here?"

"A slope?" the guys echoed.

"Look out for rock reefs." Nami warned.

"What's going on around here?" Usopp wondered.

"It's a sea slope." Law supplied. "It's not uncommon. We don't have to go against the current. The needle in the middle on your Log Pose must be pointing toward Dressrosa. But don't try to go straight. Take a detour."

"Any particular reason?" Sasha asked.

"Because it'll work out better for us." Law replied.

"Come to think of it, you were talking on the Den Den Mushi earlier." Robin pointed out. "Who were you talking to?"

"That was Doflamingo." Law answered. "The plan is already in action."

"Tell us about the plan." Luffy urged. "Get together, everyone."

"We formed an alliance to kill one of the Yonkou?" Zoro, Sanji and Brook echoed.

"The Yonkou?" Zoro grinned. "It's great."

"Luffy, tell them about the alliance." Usopp turned to his captain.

"Okay, We and Torao's pirate group formed an alliance." Luffy slapped Law on the back. "Let's be nice to each other."

"Luffy's mind is already set, isn't it?" Sanji stated. "But I have to warn you." he addressed Law. "There might be a slight difference between how you define 'alliance' and how Luffy defines it. Be careful. That's why Luffy kept saying 'kidnap' which is so out of character for him. If he had just come to me with that strange sheep and asked me to cook it, I wouldn't know what to do." he pointed at the bound Caesar.

"You bastards." Caesar growled. "You're not gonna get away with this. Extraordinarily big names will hunt you down. Idiots! Realize how stupid you are! Go to hell!"

"He... apparently didn't know much about Enies Lobby, does he?" Sasha looked at Chopper. "Or the 'punching a Celestial Dragon' incident back on Sabaody Archipelago."

"Don't think so." Chopper noted.

"I asked you to kidnap Caesar at Punk Hazard " Law stated. "Meanwhile, I destroyed the machine which was manufacturing a substance called SAD. The great pirates in the New World often have their own territory. They lead countless numbers of people and rein as a syndicate. It's nothing like you've ever seen before. One pirate group is never strong enough even to see their captain's face. But since it's an underground community, they have to do their businesses secretly to avoid the Navy. And Doflamingo is the most trusted and powerful man among them. His underground alias is Joker. And Joker's most important business partner now is one of the Yonkou: Kaido, the King of Beasts, our target."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	206. Arc 14: Startling! The Shaking News!

SailorStar9: With my D. Gray-man fic on hiatus, I figured it's time to restart this fic. So, readers/reviewers, I present Chapter 205. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 205: Arc 14: Startling! The Big News Shakes Up The New World!

* * *

"What?" Kin'emon exclaimed. "Kaido?"

"Kaido?" Momonosuke gasped in shock, reverting into his dragon form.

"What's the matter?" Zoro asked.

"Never mind." Kin'emon stammered. "Go on. Why is there a dragon here?" he screamed, seeing tee dragonified Momonosuke beside him. "Where did Momonosuke go?"

"That's him." Luffy replied.

"This dragon is Momonosuke?" Kin'emon pointed frantically.

"Uh huh." the dragon nodded.

"What?" Kin'emon panicked. "What happened to you?"

"Kaido of the Yonkou." Law continued, ignoring the familial drama. "In order to take him down, we have to weaken his forces. Kaido is buying a large amount of fruit from Joker now. It's a Zoan-type, man-made Devil Fruit, SMILE. Since it's man-made, however, it seems like there is some risks involved. But, in fact, Kaido has more than 500 Devil Fruit eaters in his pirate group. But Devil Fruit eaters won't multiply anymore."

"Really?" Sanji noted, seeing Law's stare at the captured Caesar. "Him?"

"Is it that hard to make the SAD thing?" Luffy inquired.

"He just put Vegapunk's discovery of 'lineage factor' into practice." Law explained. "Joker is finished. We're gonna go onto the next move. There is a factory manufacturing SMILEs somewhere on Dressrosa."

"We should just find it and destroy it?" Franky guessed.

"That's right." Law nodded. "Then, Kaido's forces won't strengthen. However, he's a professional businessman. I'm sure he'll retaliate."

"Dressrosa?" Luffy mused. "Is that where you wanna go, Kin?"

"Indeed." Kin'emon confirmed. "They're keeping one of my comrades prisoner. Something is falling." he looked up as a piece of hailstone fell on him.

"What are those clouds?" Usopp wondered as the dark clouds started gathering.

"It's gonna start raining." Robin noted.

"It's not rain, it's hail." Sanji corrected as pieces of ice fell onto the tray he was carrying.

"Oh." Robin remarked.

"This is..." Nami frowned and climbed up to the crow mast. "Franky, prepare for Coup de Burst!"

"Someone, take the helm!" Franky jumped into the control station.

"I'll take it!" Usopp hurried to the wheel.

"We gonna furl the sails!" Chopper, in Heavy Point, scrambled.

"Hard to port!" Nami barked down the loudspeaker. "Coup de Burst towards 9 o'clock! Head for an area without clouds."

"Alright!" Usopp turned the wheel to the right direction.

"Why do these things keep happening to us?" Sasha muttered as a large hailstone came falling down.

"Coup de Burst!" Franky activated the air cannon, lifting the Thousand Sunny into the air to escape the hailstone.

* * *

"The morning papers." Brook picked up the newspapers the News Coo had dropped the following morning.

"Don Quixote Doflamingo..." Sanji read the headlines.

"Withdraws from the Seven Warlords." Chopper continued.

"And abdicates the throne of Dressrosa?" Sanji echoed. "What the hell?"

'Throne' means he was a king, right?" Brook inquired.

"When things go this well, it's kind of scary." Franky admitted.

"It's good." Law smirked. "He had no choice."

"By the way, why are our faces here as well?" Luffy pointed out.

"The Warlord: Trafalgar Law..." Sanji read the next news piece.

"Forms an unusual alliance with the Straw Hats?" Nami blinked.

"It is still unknown what the Government will do to Law, it says." Brook supplied.

"There's something else." Nami pointed. "I can't believe other pirates were forming an alliance, too." she gaped, reading about the triple alliance between Captain Kidd, Basil Hawkins and Scatchmen Apoo.

"They formed an alliance too, huh?" Luffy noted. "I wonder if they're thinking the same thing as us."

"Forget about them." Law replied. "We're gonna go about with the plan. Focus on Doflamingo for now. Now you know how important yesterday's negotiation was for him." he grabbed Caesar by the hair. "All we did is kidnap Caesar. In contrast, he seemingly overnight, gave up his throne which he'd had for ten years and the carte blanche given to him as a privilege of being a Warlord. He did it just to get this guy back and that says a lot."

"It's me." Doflamingo answered Law's call. "I resigned from the Warlords."

"Hello?" Luffy snatched the receiver over. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I'm gonna..." he was suddenly silenced when Sasha slapped a seal on his neck.

"Sasha, what was that?" Nami was impressed when she saw Luffy open his mouth with no sound emitting.

"Silencing seal." Sasha stated matter-of-factly.

"Thalassa Sasha..." Doflamingo trailed. "You went away for two years after demolishing my auction house on Sabaody Archipelago. Where were you and what were you doing? I wanted to see you, little Queenie. I have something that your other half want very badly now."

"Joker, cut the crap!" Law grabbed the abandoned receiver. "We'll hand Caesar over to you as we promised."

"Well, that's for your own good." Doflamingo agreed. "If you try to run away with him, you know what will happen to you guys. Now, can I hear my precious business partner's voice?"

"Joker!" Caesar wailed as Law turned the receiver to him. "I'm sorry. You resigned the Warlords for me."

"Did you hear him?" Law move the receiver out of Caesar's reach.

"Yeah, he sounded fine." Doflamingo noted.

"Eight hours from now, at the beach on the southeast side of Green Bit, the solitary island north of Dressrosa." Law laid down the meeting point. "We will leave Caesar there at three in the afternoon. Go ahead and pick him up. And this will all be finished."

"That's too bad." Doflamingo chuckled. "I wish I could have a drink with you..."

"Hey, wait." Sanji stated after Law hung up. "We didn't tell him how many men he can bring. What are we gonna do if he brings his whole crew?"

"It doesn't matter." Law assured. "The handover of Caesar is a part of our plan. It's just to lure them."

"You mean, destroying a SMILE manufacturing factory while it's unguarded is our main purpose?" Usopp guessed.

"Yes, but we don't know where it is." Law admitted.

"Don't worry." Franky assured. "Factories are big. You can hardly miss them. One we get there, we'll _super_ find it! I will destroy it with my laser beam."

"I have intelligence on everything but the factory." Law admitted.

"No wonder." Nami conceded. "It's an important asset for them, isn't it? Maybe, there's a secret to it."

"Maybe it's made of Sea Prism Stone." Sasha posted a suggestion.

"That... is a very good possibility" Law admitted.

"Law-dono!" Kin'emon was suddenly in the surgeon's face. "You said you're gonna go to Green Bit earlier."

"We will dock this ship at Dressrosa." Law assured. "Don't worry."

"Is that so?" Kin'emon sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Torao, have you been to this island?" Luffy asked.

"I've never been there." Law replied. "It's that bastards kingdom."

"Then, let's figure out everything once we get there." Luffy grinned. "It's gonna be an adventure! Can't wait to see Dressrosa. I wanna see Wano Kingdom soon, too."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Law snapped. "You can't just show up without a plan..."

"Sanji, I'm hungry!" Luffy declared. "What do we have for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches." the cook replied.

"I don't like beard!" Law retorted, before schooling back his normal expression after he realized what he had said.

"Someone better get Marco on the Den Den Mushi after breakfast." Sasha noted, stifling a giggle. "From what Doflamingo hinted, I think we may have located the Gura Gura Fruit. We'll be lucky if the handover goes through without a hitch." she informed the older 'D'.

"What do you mean, Thalassa-ya?" Law questioned.

"I _never_ forget the names of the blood traitors who betrayed my past self more than 800 years ago." Sasha replied. "And Don Quixote isn't a common surname. I really do hope I'm wrong, but in the off chance that Doflamingo is actually one of the Celestial Dragons... I suppose we can chalk this up to fate, then."

* * *

"I can't say why we're being chased." Kin'emon stated, chomping down on a sandwich, the enlarged group were now gathered around the dining table. "But we set sail for the place called Zou originally.

"Zou?" Law echoed, munching on a rice ball. "It's another coincidence. After handing over Caesar and destroying the SMILE factory, I was gonna head for Zou. My crew is already there."

"If so, can we go along with you?" Kin'emon requested.

"Yes you can." Luffy cheered. "Let's go there and then the Wano Kingdom."

"Thank you!" Kin'emon slammed his forehead on the table. "Luffy-dono, thank you for everything. Three samurai, including me and Momonosuke, four of us headed for Zou, but our ship wrecked and two of us samurai and Momonosuke drifted to Dressrosa."

"But we have been chased by Doflamingo and the others there and I ran into an unknown ship." Momonosuke, still in dragon form, continued. "There, I met the children who were looking to get treated, and unfortunately, the ship left the port before I knew it and headed for that island."

"I was going after the ship and my fellow samurai Kanjuro who tried to cover me but got caught." Kin'emon related. He let me sail out to the sea." he wept. "I have to save him. I have to go back."

"Alright, I'm gonna save him with you!" Luffy declared.

"Guys, don't forget our purpose!" Law barked.

* * *

"I see an island." Robin called out from the crow mast.

"I see it!" Luffy grinned as the ship neared its destination. "We made it! It's Dressrosa!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	207. Arc 14: Disembarking On Dressrosa

SailorStar9: With Chapter 20 uploaded, I present Chapter 206 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 206: Arc 14: Disembarking On Dressrosa

* * *

"We made it!" Luffy wasted no time in disembarking. "Dressrosa!"

"You're too loud, Luffy!" Usopp panicked. "We're in their territory now. Boy..." he sweatdropped.

"We should just go to the town, right?" Luffy suggested.

"Yes." Law confirmed. "Listen, don't let your guard down. If we fail to destroy the factory,it'll mess up our whole plan."

"Hey Kin'emon." Franky called out. "Let's go to the town already. How should we change our clothes for a disguise?"

"Hey." Law turned to Nami. "I want you to keep this."

"Is this a Vivre Card?" Nami blinked when Law dropped a piece of paper into her palm.

"Yes." Law nodded. "It'll point toward an island called Zou that I talked about earlier. But if anything happens to us, go straight there."

"Wait a second!" Nami protested.

"What do you mean 'Anything happens'?" Usopp stammered, Law having squatted down on the floor with a map spread in front of him. "Nothing will happen, right?"

"Who knows." Law shrugged.

"What's that?" Luffy peered over the older 'D's shoulder.

"This is a map that my crew member drew." Law supplied. "We're here now, at the west coast of Dressrosa." he pointed. "Doflamingo's palace is at the center of Dressrosa. The SMILE manufacturing factory must be somewhere on this island. We don't have much time. The Factory Destroying Team must move quickly. We, the Caesar Handover Team, will go across Dressrosa and cross the very long bridge to north and get to Green Bit. And you all, the Sunny's Security Team, should watch out for the enemy's attack. Don't let them take the ship."

"Are they gonna attack us?" Momonosuke asked, now reverted back to his human form.

"Guys, we're in the enemy stronghold." Chopper reminded. "But we're with Sanji, so..."

"He isn't here." Sasha supplied helpfully. "And so are aniki and the others."

"They're the key to this plan." Law growled. "Where did they go?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	208. Arc 14: Across the Deadly Iron Bridge!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 206 uploaded, I present Chapter 207 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 207: Arc 14: The Fighting Fish Strike! Across the Deadly Iron Bridge!

* * *

"Green Bit?" the chef of the cafe the Caesar Handover Team were at mused after he was informed of the group's destination. "I don't recommend you go there. Are you people explorers or researchers?"

"Yes, something like that." Usopp replied.

"You better not go unless you have a purpose that's worth risking your life." the chef cautioned.

"That bridge looks very strong, though." Robin pointed out.

"Yes, it's made of iron." the chef admitted. "But look at the entrance. Nobody's crossing it nowadays as you see. A school of Fighting Fish inhabit the area around Green Bit. Before they came, people used to come and go freely, but that was 200 years ago."

"Sir, what's a Fighting Fish?" Caesar asked.

"It's a savage fish with horns." the the chef gestured. "If you approach them with a ship, they'll capsize you. That's why they reinforced the bridge with iron, but it's no use."

"No use?" Usopp echoed. "What do you mean? Can they even tear down an iron bridge?"

"Well, I don't know the current situation of the bridge." the chef shrugged. "Only people who crossed it know, but I don't know anyone who came back."

"What?" Usopp exclaimed in shock as the chef went back to the cafe. "Hey, Torao! You have to change the handing-over spot now!"

"He's right." Caesar agreed. "Think what it's like to be handed over at such a place, fool."

"I'm not gonna change." Law stood his ground.

"It'll be too late, anyways." Sasha agreed.

"Thalassa-ya is right." Law put down his tea cup. "We're already here. Stop making a fuss. More importantly, I'm worried about the situation of this country." he pointed his thumb over to the nonchalant citizens. "Their king quit all of a sudden. How come they are so calm? We're in unexpected circumstances already."

"That's what worries me!" Usopp protested.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Sasha asked, seeing the archaeologist turn her head away as CP-0 agents scrolled past. "Those guys..." she breathed, following Robin's not-so-obvious glance. "Why are _they_ here?"

"What's going on?" Usopp was puzzled.

"CP-0." Law supplied.

"The strongest intelligence organization in the world." Robin explained. "Cipher Pol Aigis Zero. When they're on the move, nothing good happens."

"Looks like my hypothesis is right." Sasha stated. "To be able to mobilize CP-0, he has to be one of _them_."

"Indeed." Law concurred.

* * *

"We have..." Sasha gave her pocket watch a glance, the group were now standing at the mouth of the bridge. "45 minutes left."

"Let's get going." Law led the group across the bridge.

"It's a very solid-looking bridge." Usopp gawked.

"We'll be okay if that Fighting Fish thing attacks us on this, won't we?" Caesar asked.

"I hope so." Usopp muttered.

"It's coming." Law stopped in his tracks.

"Don't tell me you're talking about..." Usopp stammered. "What is that noise?" he suddenly heard something in the water.

"Look!" Caesar pointed. "It's here!" he exclaimed as a fish fin appeared on the water's surface.

"That is one big fish." Sasha looked up at the giant fish that had risen from the water.

"I thought a Fighting Fish would be a fish." Robin mused as the fish jumped over them and back into the water.

"It _is_ a fish." Law confirmed.

"It's coming again!" Usopp panicked.

"There is more than one." Robin pointed out as four more fish fin emerged from the water.

"There are a bunch of them." Usopp wailed.

"The guy said they reinforced the bridge with iron to protect it from them." Robin noted.

"It's going to be alright, isn't it?" Usopp wondered. "The bridge is a piece of crap!" he screamed, the Fighting Fish had literally slammed into the iron railing.

"Can we make it to Green Bit like this?" Robin had to ask.

"We're gonna be okay." Law assured. "They can take care of them." he pointed to Usopp and Caesar. "I can't fight now. Here it comes." he warned as the second wave of fish came charging at them.

"Another one from the opposite side." Robin cautioned as a second Fighting Fish jumped up from the water.

Sasha simply focused her Divine Haki, knocking the two fish out with a concentrated Haki blast.

"It's a school!" Usopp warned as the rest of the fish closed in on the running group. "Let's just run! It'll take forever for Sasha just to knock them out."

"Nose-ya, uncuff Caesar." Law instructed. "I want him to fight, too."

"What are you saying?" Usopp pressed. "He's gonna fly away then."

"He wouldn't dare make a move like that." Law replied, bringing out a heart.

"Don't tell me it's..." Caesar gaped. "My heart! You don't die a peaceful death after pushing around a great scientist like me." he swore, now released him his handcuffs. "Gastille!" he fired off an energy beam from his mouth at the attacking Fighting Fish.

"Run!" Law barked.

"Like I said, why aren't you fighting?" Usopp pressed.

"It takes too much energy to use my ability." Law explained. "And I have to be my best on our way back. Do you understand? I want to keep my strength up as much as possible. Because our enemy is Doflamingo."

"What should we do?" Usopp skidded to a stop when the group from the bridge had been broken in the middle. "The bridge has collapsed. On top of that, I can't see the other side clearly because of the fog."

"A fighting Fish is coming towards us." Law warned.

"Roo..." Law was ready to activate his power when three spears were tossed into the Fighting Fish and a net cast over it.

"A net?" Sasha blinked at the defeated fish.

"We caught it." a girlish voice cooed. "Let's pull it in."

"Whose voice is that?" Robin wondered.

"Residents of the island?" Law guessed.

"I thought it was a deserted island." Usopp pointed out. "Who is over there on the other side?" he yelled. "We want to cross the bridge.

"Oh no, a human!" a voice squeaked. "Hurry up! Run!" pulling their kill up onto the bridge, the voiced fled.

"What was that all about?" Robin wondered.

"Anyway, let's keep moving." Law insisted. "Caesar. Fly us to the island."

"Law, you bastard!" Caesar cursed, carrying the group over the bridge. "I'll get even with you, I mean it."

"The drag marks from the fish end there." Law noted, the group were now on the shore of Green Bit.

"Nobody is here yet." Robin looked around.

"What was that about?" Law wondered.

"Shipwrecks from Fighting Fish attacks are filling up the water around here." Robin stated.

"What's that?" Usopp gaped at the shadow of a giant rose through the mist. "What is this place?" he gawked at the dense forest that appeared in front of them. "A very wild forest?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	209. Arc 14: Admiral Fujitora's Power!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 207 uploaded, I present Chapter 208 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: As for Whitebeard's Fruit, I'm planning on having either Luffy or Sabo win it and then hand it over to the Whitebeard's representative Marco sent over. Sabo is already in Dressrosa; Ace on the other hand, is still stuck on Fishman Island. About Blackbeard's Fruit, it's already with the Whitebeard Pirates for safekeeping.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 208: Arc 14: Shaking Heaven and Earth! Admiral Fujitora's Power!

* * *

"This is Green Bit?" Usopp gawked. "What are those giant plants?"

"Hey Joker!" Caesar shouted. "It's me! Pick me up!"

"Don't be in such a rush." Law silenced him. "That is the beach on the southeast of the island." he pointed to the exchange point. "We will leave you there at 3 in the afternoon. He will come soon."

"Look at the beach on the other side!" Usopp exclaimed. "Isn't that a Navy ship? It got stuck on the island. It's not just beached. How is it possible?"

"Those cuts on the plants look fresh." Robin peered through her binoculars. "I estimate that ship arrived here recently. It's body is not as damaged as I thought."

"Did they make it through the water filled with Fighting Fish?" Usopp was astonished.

"It's only a matter of time before the Navy soldiers get here." Robin reasoned.

"What?" Caesar exclaimed. "Do they know of the trade-off? I didn't know that. I'm a wanted person. Since my boss, Joker, resigned from the Warlords, there isn't any law that protects me. If you leave me with handcuffs on the island where the Navy soldiers are wandering, I'll... either way, I'm doomed!"

"I get this feeling it's something you did." Sasha cast a contemplative look at Law. "You look like you're hiding something."

"It's just coincidence." Law insisted. "How could I control the Navy?"

"It's not fair to hand me over here!" Caesar objected. "Abort this mission."

"The Navy is _my_ enemy too." Law reminded. "Since I'm allied with the Straw Hats."

"Don't tell me you set me up!" Caesar snapped.

"We still have 15 minutes before they come." Law addressed Usopp and Robin. "Everyone, cover me with sniping and surveillance. They may be hiding. Go check the forest. If you find something, let us know as soon as possible."

* * *

Two minutes until the handover, Law's Den Den Mushi started ringing.

"Hey, Law!" Sanji shouted down the receiver. "This is Sanji!"

"Black Foot-ya, did you find the factory?" Law asked, his disguise was now removed.

"That's not important now!" Sanji snapped. "Listen carefully. You have to get out of there!"

"What are you talking about?" Law demanded. "We have to hand Caesar over soon."

"Doflamingo didn't resign from the Seven Warlords." Sanji replied. "Even if you hand Caesar over to him, there is no trade whatsoever. We've been totally deceived. Did you get that?" he shouted down the receiver after recounting what Viola had revealed to him about Doflamingo's lie. "Leave the island now."

"That... may be a little too late." Sasha, now clad in her 'Ice Dragon Form Armor', corrected, seeing Doflamingo approach the island using his strings.

"You fool." Law muttered. "Thalassa-ya is right; it's too late. What should I do?" he hissed after Sanji hung up.

"Robin, report." Sasha spotted Robin's clone emerged from the sand.

"This is just a clone." Robin stated. "I was listening to the conversation. It was Sanji, wasn't it?"

"Where are your actual body and Nose-ya?" Law inquired. "If what Black Foot-ya was talking about is true, the deal with Doflamingo is off. Nico-ya, summon Nose-ya. Let's get off of the island now."

"The thing is, we're underground of Green Bit now." Robin explained. "We had some trouble. But both Usopp and I are safe. We can't help you but if you're gonna escape, go without us. We'll go to the harbor where we agreed to meet up."

"I understand." Sasha nodded.

"The Navy!" Caesar squeaked when Issho 'Fujitora' entered the meeting spot with his troops.

"You're Trafalgar Law-san, aren't you?" the blind admiral addressed Law.

"You're the new admiral, Fujitora, aren't you?" Law asked. "Here he comes." he looked up at the sky as Doflamingo landed on the beach.

"Good luck." Robin noted.

"The same to you." Sasha returned and Robin vanished.

"Joker!" Caesar wept in relief.

"Hey, Law." Doflamingo grinned. "Well done. I didn't expect to see a Navy Admiral here. Since I'm no longer a Warlord, I'm scared as hell."

"Liar!" Law snapped. "Answer me, Doflamingo! You used the authority of the World Government to fool the whole world, just to deceive 10 or so of us?"

"Often, the more spectacular the magic, the simpler the trick." Doflamingo chuckled. "Law, 'That's ridiculous,'. People usually have a stereotypical idea or an assumption like that and that's what creates a blind spot."

"Nobody can really do such a thing, even if he hatched some scheme." Law growled. "Looks like Thalassa-ya is right; the only people who have the power to do such a ridiculous thing are the Celestial Dragons."

"It's a bit more complicated." Doflamingo grinned. "I have only one purpose, Law. I just wanted to kill you."

"Joker, kick this guy's ass already!" Caesar whined.

"I'm not gonna hand him over to you!" Law grabbed the flailing Caesar. "You didn't do anything that I've asked you to. Doflamingo, the deal is off."

"What are you talking about, you fool!" Caesar retorted. "We got this far."

"Is that how you talk to your boss after 10 years of silence?" Doflamingo chided. "Leave him, Law. Caesar is one of my precious subordinates. It's you." he turned to Fujitora. "You are Fujitora, appointed as a Navy Admiral through the World Military Draft. I hear a lot about you. They say you are a monster who has unquestionable power as well as the Ryokugyu."

"Oh why, thank you." Fujitora noted.

"Don't play dumb." Doflamingo snorted.

"I'm still new to the Navy, so it's hard for me to understand what you are doing." Fujitora admitted. "I don't have enough evidence yet but I have some information about you doing things that go against the rules of the Seven Warlords. The man right there was calling you 'Joker': is that your nickname?"

"If you want to investigate me, you have to be really determined and collect enough evidence." Doflamingo mocked. "Now, what's the Navy's decision about Law' punishment?"

"Regarding the news about you and the wanted pirates, the Straw Hats," Fujitora voiced. "If you're allying with them as they say in the news, you're guilty. If they have become your subordinates, Law-san, you're not guilty. Our mission depends on your response. We may have to arrest you and the Straw Hats."

"What kind of decision is that?" Caesar protested. "He can just get away by lying."

"The Straw Hats are not working under me." Law declared. "We're allies as you read in the papers."

"You're such a clumsy man." Doflamingo grinned.

"Then, we have to strip you of your title." Fujitora announced. "it'd be nice if the story ended there, but..." drawing his katana from its sheath, he sent a purple circle of energy straight up.

"No way!" Law gaped in shock as a meteor pummeled down towards them. "Is it a meteorite?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Caesar exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me." even Doflamingo was stunned.

"Here we go, Icecalibur." Sasha stepped forward, materializing one of her more powerful ice elemental weapons.

"Thalassa-ya, what are you..." Law frowned. "This is..." he looked down at the iced-over beach. "Freezing air..."

"Overdrive!" Sasha intoned, Law shielding his eyes at the sudden explosion of power. "White Moon!" with a swing of her sword, she cast her attack, a blinding white circle appearing on the sand directly below the falling meteorite. Seconds later, a pillar of ice erupted from the circle, shooting upwards, the flames around the meteor were instantly put out by the freezing air. "Fujitora-san, please do not try that again." she warned, the meteor was rendered to ice dust after the ice pillar receded.

"How did the Fleet Admiral train you?" Doflamingo demanded. "You damn stray dog!"

"I just wanted to test your skills." Fujitora stated. "Now I'm going to arrest you. Is it okay, Law-san?"

"Don't tell me you're thinking you can get away from me." Doflamingo cautioned.

"Law," Sasha gave the older 'D' a side look. "Remember your resolve."

"Yeah." Law nodded, drawing his sword.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	210. Arc 14: Sasha's Declaration of War!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 208 uploaded, I present Chapter 209 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 209: Arc 14: Dragon Empress Vs. Celestial Dragon! Sasha's Declaration of War!

* * *

"Can't say I didn't warn him." Sasha muttered, Fujitora bringing down another meteorite. "Lunar Jewel Asterism!" she encased the falling meteor in a solid ice cube, several ice tifaret gems surrounded the frozen rock, each jewel shooting a concentrated ice beam into the meteor and slicing it into pieces.

"Room!" Law activated his ability, cutting the pieces of rock falling towards him and Sasha into smaller pieces.

"Only a Warlord could do that." Fujitora praised.

"Damn you, Fujitora." Doflamingo cursed. "He's mine to kill. Bullet String!" he fired a single shot of string at Law.

One of the ice tifaret gems hovered before its creator, freezing the bullet with an ice beam, the other ice jewels had quickly surrounded their mistress.

"You wanna play tag, Law?" Doflamingo chuckled, chasing after Law who had grabbed Sasha and fled into the forest.

"Let's chase them." Fujitora led his soldiers into the forest.

In Flight Mode, Sasha took to the air, following Law as the older surgeon tried to escape on the ground.

 _I know what you are doing, Law._ Doflamingo grinned, focused solely on the younger pirate. _You're trying to buy some time, aren't you?_

"White Ripple!" Sasha's ice wave from the 'Trident of Amakoi' blasted off the falling vines, giving Law the opening he needed to run. "You _do_ realize we're only delaying for time by running, right?" she landed beside Law.

"I'm not gonna let you have it your way." Doflamingo finally cornered the duo, with Fujitora sitting on one of the frozen sliced stalks.

"Well, being cornered by a Warlord and a Navy Admiral." Sasha mused. "Kinda of reminds me of Alabasta. Hey, Fujitora," she turned to the Admiral. "About Vice-Admiral Garp, he didn't happen to adopt a cat and name it 'Grandchildren', did he?"

"And how did you know, Thalassa Sasha?" Fujitora inquired.

"Fricking guilt-tripping grandfather..." Sasha muttered as a response.

* * *

"Why are you trying to run, Law?" Doflamingo asked, renewing the chase. "I'm sure he's up to something."

"What is she doing?" Law hissed, the Den Den Mushi he had continued ringing as he and Sasha dodged Fujitora's aerial assault. "Pick up already!"

"Dragon Force, release!" Sasha powered up, just as Fujitora sent down yet another meteorite. "White Moon!" she retaliated with an even more powerful ice pillar than before, scattering the falling meteor into ice dust before it impacted.

"You have no mercy." Doflamingo mocked.

"I'm all thumbs, so..." Fujitora fended.

"Why is she not picking up, Nami-ya?" Law growled at the unresponsive Den Den Mushi. "I know I'm not calling the wrong number.

"Ice Dragon Bullet!" Sasha sent an overpowered coiling ice dragon upwards, smashing the falling meteor Fujitora sent at them into pieces. "Law, _please_ tell me you have a contingency plan; the original plan was shot to hell, right?"

"I know!" Law spat. "This way!" he pulled Sasha off, the duo ducking into a nearby vine tunnel to avoid getting hit by Fujitora's debris barrage, only to skid to a sudden stop when Doflamingo appeared before him at the clearing.

With Sasha stalling Doflamingo with a 'Thousand Flying Ice Needles of Death' array, Law pulled her off into a different direction.

Blocked off by the falling vines Doflamingo had cut using his strings, Sasha was about to swap out her armor when Law stopped her, "Thalassa-ya, wait. Don't waste your strength here."

"Hey, Joker!" Caesar came running in. "Before you kill them, I need you to get something back for me. It's my heart. Law took my heart. I don't know what he's gonna do with it."

"Room!" Law took the opening. "Shambles!" he exchanged Sasha and himself with a cut vine each and the pair took off running.

"That bastard..." Doflamingo growled.

"Is that Tony-ya?" Law asked, once the Thousand Sunny's Den Den Mushi was picked up. "I don't care what's going on over there. Listen carefully. Listen, I need you to sail the ship to Green Bit now. I wanna leave Caesar with you guys. I've no time to fill you in. come to Green Bit now."

"Bullet String!" Doflamingo fired his bullet as he closed in.

"Cryoblast!" Sasha's ice ball whizzed past the Warlord's head, forcing him to dodge before his attack formed.

"It's no use." Doflamingo taunted, landing before the pair, a giant vine was blocking any escape route. "Who did you just call for help? Give me back Caesar's heart already. It's so meaningless for you to keep hanging on here. Your partner, Straw Hat, has already walked into the trap that I've set up. He's now fighting in the gladiatorial contest at the Colosseum. Tough contenders from all over the world come to fight in that outlaws-only, deadly competition. When someone loses, it's a one-way ticket to hell. He will never come out alive from the Colosseum."

"Why are all you Celestial Dragons the same?" Sasha sighed. "If you think aniki is going to just die so easily, then you don't know what he, Ace, Sabo-nii and I have gone through as children." her eyes hardened as she ignited her Divine Haki. "Our crew took down the _entire_ CP-9 just to get Robin back. I _leveled_ the entire Enies Lobby and the Buster Call warships. Do not _test_ me, Don Quixote Doflamingo. Do not think I've forgotten... more than 800 years ago, it was your family that instigated the the downfall of the Great Kingdom." she glared hatefully at the sole Don Quixote family member. "And all because your puny little _male_ egos couldn't stand the fact that you were ruled by a _woman_! And now... everything will come full circle, beginning with you."

"You..." Doflamingo was taken aback by the powerful explosion of Haki, one that, he reluctantly admitted, was even stronger than his Conqueror's Haki. "It can't be..." he realized Sasha's real identity.

 _Thalassa-ya..._ Law stood in awe as he witnessed Queen Selena's power firsthand. _It's even stronger than what I felt at Sabaody Archipelago two years ago. Is this... the Ocean Empress' true power?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	211. Arc 14: The Truth Revealed!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 209 uploaded, I present Chapter 210 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 210: Arc 14: The Truth of the Celestial Dragons Revealed!

* * *

"You said 'it's more complicated' earlier." Law reminded Doflamingo. "What do you mean by that?

"If you wanna chat with me, hand over Caesar first." Doflamingo bargained. "And his heart.

"Caesar is..." Law started. "I mean, those SMILEs are that important to you? I guess they are." he smirked. "Without the SMILEs, Kaido's gonna kill you and it's all over for you."

"Law, silence." still in Queen Selena mode, Sasha cast a withering glare at the older 'D'. "You can come on out, Fujitora; I know you've heard what had transpired."

"Fujitora?" Doflamingo echoed, the said Admiral drawing his blade and poised it in front of Sasha.

"Excuse me." Fujitora voiced. "I have to stop you right here, Heavenly Demon. If what Thalassa Sasha said is true, then I cannot allow you to lay a finger on the White Empress."

"Alright." Doflamingo relented. "But I need Caesar's heart back, Law." extending a string, he retrieved Caesar's heart. "By the way, you seem quite curious about that 'complicated' that I mentioned. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Over 800 years ago," Sasha started. "After totally destroying the 'Great Kingdom, the 20 Kings from 20 countries came together at the center of the world and formed one giant organization: the current World Government. The Kings who created it decided to move to the Holy Land, Mariejois and live there with their families. The Nefeltari Family of Alabasta refused, seeing that they were only coerced to rebel when the other 19 Kings took the crown prince and the Head Councilors' children hostage. So there left only 19 families. The descendants of these Queenslayers who still reside in Mariejois and reign over the world are the Celestial Dragons; each of them had avowed to sweep the truth of the Void Century under the rug and pretend it never happened, all just to hold onto their power. In the countries where the original royalty moved to Mariejois, new royal families were elected to replace them; and in the case of Dressrosa, it was the Riku Family who replaced the Don Quixote Family."

"What is 'bloodline'?" Doflamingo mocked. "What is 'destiny'? I don't think there are that many people who who've led a checked life as mine. I've got to do something about the Straw Hats in Dressrosa. I know there are quite a few people who underestimated them and got hurt. What's the matter, Fujitora?" he asked when the Admiral looked up at the sky.

"Well, I heard a clap of thunder from the direction of the sea." Fujitora replied. "How does the sky look? I may be blind, but I always thought I could tell the weather. Maybe I'm getting old."

"Thunder?" Doflamingo echoed.

 _I believe Nami-ya can manipulate the weather._ Law recalled. _The ship is here._

"Hey Joker!" Caesar burst out from the bushes. "If you've got it back, give it to me already. My heart!"

"I never said that was Caesar's heart." Law retorted.

"You've been lording that over me all along!" Caesar snapped.

"I heard my man screaming." Fujitora remarked, when a painful scream escaped from one of the Navy soldier's mouth. "What are you doing, Heavenly Demon?"

"Room!" taking the distraction, Law activated his ability. "Shambles!" he grabbed Sasha and Caesar and made his getaway.

"You still have that much energy, Law?" Doflamingo quickly caught up. "Don't give me trouble, you squirt. You know there's no place to run."

 _Come after me, Doflamingo._ Law had lured the former Celestial Dragon to the beach. _If he comes for the ship, it's all over for us. I'm gonna draw him to the bridge and get Caesar on board the ship and fight Doflamingo on the bridge so I can buy enough time for the ship to get away._

"What?" Doflamingo looked up. "Is he gonna cross the bridge? I don't get it. Why does he want to get to Dressrosa? It's more favorable to me."

"No!" Law cursed, hearing the unison screams from the crew on the Thousand Sunny. "Those idiots!"

"I get it." Doflamingo grinned.

"Wait, Doflamingo!" Law barked as Doflamingo proceeded to head for the ship. "They have nothing to do with this!"

"It's over, Law!" Doflamingo closed in on his new target. "Watch this, Law. I'll viciously slay your allies right before your eyes."

"Really." Sasha sighed. "Have all of you forgotten that the ocean is _my_ domain? Glacier Wall!" stabbing the 'Spear of Amakoi' into the seawater, she rapidly froze the ocean surface, the ice spike trail then ran towards the floating Doflamingo before erupting upwards, forming a solid ice wall between the Warlord and the ship.

"Hey!" Sanji came in, using 'Sky Walk'. "My friends are crying out in fear. Leave them alone!" he slammed a flaming foot into Doflamingo's leg."

"Here comes quite a tough one." Doflamingo grinned at his new opponent.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	212. Arc 14: Sanji vs Doflamingo

SailorStar9: With Chapter 210 uploaded, I present Chapter 211 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 211: Arc 14: A Big Clash! Sanji vs. Doflamingo

* * *

"You're 'Black Foot' of the Straw Hats, aren't you?" Doflamingo recognized his opponent.

"Diable Jambe," Sanji ignited his other foot and back-flipped, throwing Doflamingo off. "Premiere Hachis Hash!"

"Pentachromatic Strings!" Doflamingo countered with his strings, slashing Sanji with them. "Save your friends if you can." he mocked.

"Sanji, get yourself together!" Sasha barked, fending Doflamingo off as she appeared in front of the Warlord, having activated 'Flight Mode'.

"Sorry, Sasha-hime." Sanji regained his footing. "I let my guard down. Diable Jambe, Poele a Frire Spectre!" he let loose his rain of flaming kicks on Doflamingo.

"It's powerful." Doflamingo guarded himself. "He's quite strong."

Sanji continued raining his kicks on Doflamingo relentlessly when his feet suddenly stopped in mid-air. "What happened?" the blond cook wondered. "I can't move."

"Swords of Typhon!" Sasha created numerous ice swords from the water vapor in the air. "Dance, my swords!" she let the rain of ice blades fly between Doflamingo and Sanji, freeing the cook from Doflamingo's strings. "Sanji, activate Observation Haki." she advised. "You should be able to see them; Doflamingo's strings."

"Overheat!" Doflamingo reached out his free hand, igniting a whip with fire and flung it towards the ship.

"Shambles!" Law cut in, swapping himself with a piece of log. "Room!" he swapped himself with Doflamingo.

"Law, eh?" Doflamingo growled, his target lost, he redirected his attack elsewhere.

"Sorry, I made a mistake." Law admitted. "Let's get on the ship."

* * *

"Doflamingo's coming back again!" Chopper raised the alarm.

"Black Foot-ya." Law voiced. "How's the plan to destroy the factory going?"

"We found out where it is." Sanji replied. "But Franky said it's gonna be harder than we thought."

"So we need more time." Law concluded.

"Is that my heart?" Caesar gaped, seeing Law retrieve an extracted heart from the ship's safe. "Were you keeping it in the cabin?"

"This is mine." Law corrected. "I had your heart with me." extracting Caesar's heart from his chest cavity, he dropped it on the grass.

"I don't have to tell you how weird this is on so many levels." Sasha sighed.

"Everyone." Law ignored her and addressed the group. "I want you to take him and head for Zou."

"Head for the island?" Brook echoed. "What about Luffy-san and the others?"

"The only thing left to do on this island is to destroy the factory." Law reminded. "We'll catch up with you guys soon."

"No, we'll wait." Nami protested. "We can't set sail without our captain. We're the Straw Hats. What?" she turned when an explosion rocked the ship.

"And here I thought what Fujitora did on Green Bit was over-the-top." Sasha muttered, seeing the Navy warship hovering above them.

"Doflamingo is coming this way!" Brook shouted.

"You can wait here if you want, but don't let them take Caesar." Law warned as the warship's cannons pointed at them.

"Ex-quip: Dragonite's Wheel Armor." Sasha swapped out her ice element armor for her multi-shot armor. "Pentagram Blade!" she sliced the cannon heads into pieces, rendering them useless before they could fire.

"Something's falling from the sky!" Chopper exclaimed as Fujitora caused two meteors to fall from the sky.

"Room!" Law reactivated his ability. "Just go!"

"Hey, Law." Sanji voiced. "I realize that we have to carry Caesar as far as possible. It's clear that we have to leave here now. But I thought that Dressrosa was just a waypoint. Our main purpose was killing Kaido of the Yonkou, isn't it? Aren't you getting to hung up on Doflamingo?"

"Takt!" Law made no motion to defend himself and re diverted the falling meteorites to hit the side of the warship.

"Everyone, ready?" Nami took the wheel and steered the ship off.

"I won't let you get away!" Doflamingo closed in. "Excess Whip String!" he tossed his whip at the ship, Law using his drawn sword to trap the extended string.

"Nami-ya, listen!" Law barked, containing Doflamingo. "You have to sail where there are no clouds. Doflamingo is a String String Fruit eater. He moves through the air by attaching strings to clouds. He can't follow you if there are no clouds. Just go now!" he released the whip.

"Get ready for Coup de Burst!" Chopper was at the controls.

"Doflamingo, look!" Law rested his sword against Giolla's neck.

"Law, what do you think you're doing?" Giolla demanded. "Young Master-sama, don't worry about me." she assured, Doflamingo could only watch as the ship flew off into the sky.

* * *

"Yeah, we barely outran the Navy and Doflamingo." Sanji reported to Usopp's group. "We're gonna head for Zou."

"Wait, Sanji." Usopp gaped. "You're gonna leave us?"

"Sorry." Sanji apologized. "Get through somehow and meet us there."

"What are Luffy and Law doing?" Franky took over.

"Zoro and Kin'emon went to tell Luffy what's going on." Sanji replied. "Law and Sasha-hime are..."

* * *

Scene cut to the battered iron bridge where Law and Sasha held Giolla hostage as they waited for Doflamingo.

"What's the point of letting half of the Straw Hats get away?" Doflamingo questioned. "The other half is in Dressrosa. If I take them as hostages, they'll come back right away to return Caesar to me."

"I thought that you knew there are quite a few people who underestimated them like that and got burned." Law reminded. "More importantly, I want to make you pay for what you did 13 years ago. Joker!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	213. Arc 14: Law vs Doflamingo!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 211 uploaded, I present Chapter 212 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 212: Arc 14: A Showdown Between the Warlords! Law vs. Doflamingo!

* * *

"You want to make me pay?" Doflamingo echoed. "For what I 13 years ago?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Law retorted.

"What are you gonna do with Giolla?" Doflamingo asked. "You know what kind of family we are."

"He's right, Law." Giolla confirmed. "I don't mind sacrificing myself for the Young Master."

"Then, I suppose you don't mind if I do this." Sasha just smiled sweetly as she manifested her 'Heart of the Ocean' sword. Without even a warning, she stabbed the over-sized woman with the blade, extracting the Art Art Fruit.

"That..." Doflamingo gaped.

"The Art Art Fruit..." Giolla recognized her own Fruit. "That's impossible!"

"Impossible?" Sasha echoed amusedly. "It's exactly what I did with Gecko Moria two years ago; I _removed_ his powers. I did the same with Blackbeard back on Water 7, Doflamingo; I can do the same to you and not lose any sleep over it." she gave the Warlord a cold smirk. "I'm done being the nice, benevolent Queen, not when there's Blood Traitors like you who expect to get away with High Treason unscathed. Law, do whatever you want with her." she informed the older 'D'. "Without her Devil Fruit abilities and with her totally unable to gain _any_ Devil Fruit powers, she's practically useless now."

"You, Thalassa-ya, have a vicious streak." Law remarked, activating his 'Room' and teleporting Giolla out of the battlefield. "You better run as far as you can." he warned Giolla.

"I'm not gonna leave Young Master and run!" Giolla protested.

"I don't need you." Doflamingo retorted. "I don't need you here, now that you've lost your Devil Fruit powers. Just go."

"Yes sir!" Giolla fled to the other side of the bridge.

"I saw Black Foot earlier." Doflamingo noted. "Which means our plan is not going so well."

"You lost your trump card, Caesar." Law related. "You will lose the SMILE factory while you're fighting me here. This will be your end."

"It is unreasonable for you to hold a grudge against me, Law." Doflamingo fired back.

"It's not a grudge." Law corrected. "I've been living my life until today to attain that man's long-cherished ambition."

"Thousand Falling Water Spears of Death!" Sasha rained her multi-shot water spears down on the Fighting Fish that had jumped up to attack them. "I _really_ need to rename that." she muttered, the seawater was now red from the fish's blood.

Taking the opening, Law reactivated 'Room' and rushed forward at Doflamingo, managing to dodge the string attack the older pirate had aimed at his back.

Doflamingo back-flipped, avoiding Law's sword slash and put up a string barrier to block out the younger pirate's sword thrust.

"Well, the bridge is really going to get destroyed by the end of this fight." Sasha noted. "Welcome back." she cast a look at Law who had returned beside her.

"What's the matter, Law?" Doflamingo mocked, giving chase and breaking the bridge into pieces with his strings. "I thought you wanted to kill me."

"Water Wall!" Sasha raised a wall of seawater to block out Doflamingo's attacks.

"Room!" Law reactivated his sphere. "Takt!" he diverted the falling debris from behind Doflamingo and fired them at him.

Doflamingo reached out a hand, slicing the cut off pillar into half, only to have the rest of the pillar smash into him.

"And here's hoping Doflamingo doesn't have Awakening." Sasha muttered, Law closing on Doflamingo who had broken out of the pillars relatively unscathed.

"Mes!" blocking out on Doflamingo's defense of his sword strike, Law thrust his free hand towards the older pirate's unprotected chest.

Dodging the hand, Doflamingo back-flipped and kicked Law back to the ground.

"Sea Bubble!" in 'Flight Mode', Sasha took Doflamingo's back and injected the seawater sphere in the Celestial Dragon's back.

"Wretch!" Doflamingo hissed, sensing his strings vanishing as his ability was nullified. "What did you do?" he demanded, landing on the side of the bridge that was still intact.

"Nullified your Devil Fruit power." Sasha replied. "Law, end this!"

"Got it." Law nodded. "Room!" using up the last of his strength, he reactivated a 'Room' and swapped himself with a falling piece of rubble. With his sword raised, he brought it down on Doflamingo who used Armament Haki to block the blade.

Flipping back, Doflamingo kicked Law away. "What are you going to do, Law?" he mocked, strolling nonchalantly towards the exhausted surgeon.

"Azure Dragon Tail!" Sasha blasted Doflamingo off with a water tornado. "Have you forgotten about me, Doflamingo?" she reminded. Not giving the disoriented Warlord time to recover, she closed in for her next assault. "Dragon Wave Palm: Sixty-Four Palms!" coating her hands with her 'Sea Bubble' spheres, she attacked Doflamingo, injecting jets of seawater into the older pirate's body as they stuck their targets with increasing velocity. "Dragon Wave Palm, Final Palm: Water Pulsing Palm!" she ended the barrage, the repulsion force throwing Doflamingo back across the bridge. "Law, take a breather." she advised. "The final effects of my attack will only come into full effect after two hours."

"Thalassa-ya, what _did_ you do?" Law was astonished by how effortlessly the younger female had taken down Doflamingo.

"You know how one of the universal weaknesses for _all_ Devil Fruit users is seawater?" Sasha asked. "Then, what do you think will happen if I inject _seawater_ into a Fruit user's bloodstream?" at Law's wide-eyed expression, she continued. "The seawater will continue to negate the Fruit user's ability until he dies; no one will be able to remove it, no one will be able to heal him."

"For two hours?" Law echoed. "Then, I can still hold Doflamingo back for at least that long. You have to get back to Dressrosa and meet up with the others, Thalassa-ya. I'll be fine." he insisted. "Room! Shambles!" he teleported Sasha off the bridge.

"Hey, Doffy." Diamante voiced from the Den Den Mushi. "Are you in the middle of something?"

"It's okay." Doflamingo replied. "Carry on."

"Violet betrayed us." Diamante informed.

"Black Foot was here, so I thought something was wrong." Doflamingo noted.

"We were gonna find out what the Straw Hats were up to using her Glare Glare Fruit power, but we still don't know." Diamante explained.

"Don't worry about it." Doflamingo assured. "Diamante, deploy Lao G and the others to the SMILE factory."

"Okay, I'll do it if you insist." Diamante ended the call.

"Law, while you're drawing my attention as a decoy, other members of the Straw Hats are planning to destroy the factory." Doflamingo stated. "Even if you die here, as long as the factory is destroyed, Kaido will kill me once I lose all the SMILEs. Isn't that how your little scenario goes? You said you were using them, but if you didn't trust them, you couldn't plan something like that. How can you trust Straw Hat so much?"

"Because I know the 'D' will blow up a storm again." Law smirked.

Growling, Doflamingo slammed a fist into Law's stomach.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	214. Arc 14: Preparing To Enter The Palace

SailorStar9: With Chapter 212 uploaded, I present Chapter 213 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 213: Arc 14: Preparing To Enter The Palace

* * *

"There is someone there." in his carp disguise, Luffy looked ahead when Viola blocked his, Zoro's and Kin'emon's path on her toy horse, with Sasha also on the horse's back.

"Aniki." Sasha greeted her sibling.

"We're been waiting for you." Viola remove her hood. "I'll help you to enter the palace."

"And what's with the ridiculous outfits?" Sasha quirked a brow.

"Shut up." Zoro muttered.

"Sasha, Torao..." Luffy started.

"He got captured back Doflamingo, didn't he?" Sasha guessed. "Suspected it'll turn out this way."

"It's great that you can help us getting into the palace, but..." Zoro started.

"We've jut heard that we need a pass to enter the lift." Kin'emon pointed out.

"I have the pass." Viola replied, the group were now hiding behind a building. "But you shouldn't take the lift. It does take you to the entrance of the palace, but if they find out who you are, it's all over.

"Now I remember." Zoro recalled. "You took our chef away earlier."

"He took off to save your ship." Viola explained.

"We know what happened." Zoro cut her off. "You told him the Sunny was in trouble?"

"You gave him the map to the Toy House that he passed to us?" Kin'emon guessed.

"Yes, I did." Viola nodded.

"Why did you have it?" Kin'emon asked.

"I was Doflamingo's subordinate." Viola revealed.

"She was just pretending that she was obeying him." Wicca fended.

"Wicca." Viola recognized the Tontatta.

"You remember me?" Wicca was shocked.

"Did you forget about my ability?" Viola reminded. "I've been watching what you all are doing. Along with the one-legged solider who raised Rebecca since my sister died, you people were preparing to fight. I've been watching it all. Thank you for believing in my father."

"Viola-sama!" Wicca wept.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	215. Arc 14: The Top Executive Pica Rises Up

SailorStar9: With Chapter 213 uploaded, I present Chapter 214 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 214: Arc 14: A Moving Castle! The Top Executive Pica Rises Up

* * *

"It seems like nobody's here." Kin'emon looked around, once the group exited the side door.

"Wait." Viola stopped the group. "Could you close the door?"

"Is the the entrance to the palace?" Luffy asked, peering from behind a stone tower.

"No, it's the entrance to the Rampart Tower which stands under the palace." Viola corrected. "To reach the palace, we still have to climb up. The Rampart Tower also has a secret entrance. Let's go. Don't let the guards see you. If we make a scene, they'll call the Executives then we'll be stuck. Particularly if the Executive named Pica finds us, all hopes of facing Doflamingo will be lost."

"Where's Luffy-dono?" Kin'emon wondered as they followed Viola.

"Look!" Wicca pointed, the dwarf finding Sasha a more comfortable ride than Zoro.

"Gomu Gomu no Giant Pistol!" Luffy was already running towards the gate, his arm inflated and smashing it through the doors.

"I'm _so_ glad I'm the adopted one." Sasha muttered.

"We have no choice." Viola realized. "Let's go. Since it's come to this, it's faster this way."

* * *

"Where's Mingo?" Luffy raged through the palace.

"Wicca, get off me for a moment." Sasha requested. "Ex-quip: Dragonite's Wheel Armor! Hold on." she told the female dwarf as she took to the skies. "Circular Blade!" she took out the attacking guards in front of them. "Kin'emon, you need to get to the Toy House, right?" she reminded.

"I want to go there, too." Wicca interjected. "To take part in Operation SOP."

"We're gonna got to the Toy House together, then." Kin'emon looked at the dwarf who had jumped onto his hands. "Now, where is the Toy House?"

"It's beneath this building." Wicca looked down. "But... maybe, go down those stairs first." she pointed ahead.

"Now I know where to go." Kin'emon let Wicca climb onto his shoulder and the pair took off.

* * *

"Which way?" Luffy asked, the group was now ascending upwards.

"Left." Viola replied.

"No one's here." Luffy turned the corner. "I'll get you soon, Mingo."

"Their security isn't keeping up with us." Zoro noted.

Luffy suddenly stopped when the candles along the corridor started going out one by one. "What's this?" he wondered as the stone walls started to rumble. "Something is on the wall." he blinked as Pica's face emerged from the stone wall above them. "What the..." he gaped as Pica's form stepped out from the wall.

"Oh no!" Viola gasped. "It's Pica. Be careful. He's a top Executive of the Family. He's Pica, eater of the Stone Stone Fruit – a stone assimilation human."

"If we get it in the teeth, we'll be crushed with a blow." Zoro growled, the group dodging Pica's punch.

"We can't advance if nothing is done." Luffy pointed out, the group moving out of the way of Pica's foot. "I don't care if you're a top Executive or something." he activated Gear Second. "I gonna go kick Mingo's ass. Get out of my way!" he jumped right in front of Pica's face. "Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" he rained his rapid punches at Pica, demolishing the stone wall.

"That was too easy." Zoro noted, the group running past.

"Zoro, don't jinx it." Sasha deathpanned, Pica having reformed himself from the ground, his large hand reaching over their heads.

"He's not just a stone man." Zoro remarked.

"He can merge with stones." Viola explained. "Which mean he's practically taking control of this whole stone palace."

Sinking both his arms into the walls, Pica pulled the walls in and squashing the invaders with them.

"That's close." Sasha remarked, blocking out the walls with a water bubble barrier.

"Hold on a sec." Zoro looked around. "I'm gonna..." stabbing one of his swords into a crack in the wall, he released his energy blades, slicing the stones into pieces.

"Gomu Gomu no Storm!" bursting out, Luffy let loose his rain of punches, with Pica using a stone wall to block off the attack.

"Let me do it!" Zoro took over. "What?" he gaped, Pica gripping onto the floor and waving it like a carpet. "How annoying. Three-Swords Style: 108 Pound Phoenix!" he sliced the stone wall into pieces.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" Luffy's attack demolished the second stone wall.

With Luffy shattering Pica's stone fist with a punch, Zoro took out one of Pica's legs with his swords.

"Let's get away from the stone man!" Luffy led the group off.

"We're trapped!" Viola gasped, when Pica erected a stone wall in front of them after regrowing his limbs.

"Luffy, take them and go." Zoro instructed, slicing down the wall. "Leave him up to me. "You go ahead and kick Doflamingo's ass. This stone guy is gonna get cut."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	216. Arc 14: The Rupture Human!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 214 uploaded, I present Chapter 215 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 215: Arc 14: The Rupture Human! Gladius Blows Up Big Time!

* * *

"Jet Stamp!" Luffy kicked Gladius away from the captured Thunder Soldier.

"Water Lock!" having swapped into her 'Hydromancer Robe', Sasha brought the Thunder Soldier to safety.

"Soldier." Luffy looked at the Thunder Soldier who was lifted onto Sasha's shoulder. "Where are Franky and the others? You aren't with them?"

"Straw Hat, this is no time to talk." Viola interrupted.

"Straw Hat Luffy!" Gladius took a good look. "Violet!"

"Gladius!" Viola recognized the Pop Pop Fruit eater.

"How could you..." Gladius growled. "How could you betray Young Master-sama?"

"Let's just go to the Suit Chamber now." Viola pulled Luffy off and ran backwards.

"Viola-sama, why are you doing this?" hanging on Sasha's shoulder, the Thunder Soldier asked.

"I've been watching over you with my Clairvoyance, too." Viola explained. "You and Rebecca. It must've been hard. Thank you."

"Violet!" Gladius snapped. "I will never let a traitor walk away alive." he pumped up his head.

"I didn't betray anyone!" Viola defended. "Since that day a decade ago, I've never trusted you guys, not even once."

"Either way, it is disrespectful to the Young Master." Gladius was ready to explode. "Helmet Pop!"

"Water Formation Wall!" Sasha's water barrier fended off the explosion and the exploding debris.

"How we go up doesn't matter, right?" Luffy asked, charging forward and kicking through a window. "That must be it." he looked up. Extending a foot upwards and hooking it onto a window sill, he grabbed Viola and Sasha and moved them upwards.

"Where did they go?" Gladius ran out of the broken window, looking around.

* * *

"We made it straight to our destination." the Thunder Soldier was astonished.

"You'll have to wait." Viola chided.

"Why do we have to wait?" Luffy complained. "Mingo's in there."

"Be quiet." Viola hushed. "Don't ruin their operation. The Tontattas' Operation SOP. We can only make a move after they pull it off. So stay still for now."

"What's wrong, Viola?" Sasha asked, seeing Viola turn pale after she used her Clairvoyance to check up on Leo's group. "You look pale."

"The Little People of the Tontatta have been beaten by Trebol, a top Executive of the Family." Viola reported.

"Our friends should be with them." Sasha reasoned.

"Yes, he is." Viola confirmed. "The one with a long nose, but he's..."

"Then, let's wait." Luffy decided. "As long as he's there, it's gonna be fine. I'm sure Usopp will take care of it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	217. Arc 14: Kyros' All-Out Attack!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 215 uploaded, I present Chapter 216 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: About the question as to whether Doflamingo would heal himself, Sasha's attack on the bridge _targets_ the Devil Fruit inside the Fruit eater's body; completely _erasing_ the Fruit in (at maximum) two hours. How long it takes to totally _dissolve_ the Fruit from existence will depend on how high-tiered the Fruit itself is. Sure, Doflamingo _can_ heal himself to a certain extent, but once his Devil Fruit is permanently removed, he won't be able to use _any_ of the String String Fruit abilities. And no, the String String Fruit won't reappear again, and neither can Doflamingo gain another Devil Fruit ability just by eating a second Fruit. Is that attack OP? Probably.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 216: Arc 14: The Legend is Back! Kyros' All-Out Attack!

* * *

"My father was fighting in the Colosseum today." Viola informed. "I couldn't believe that Doflamingo's abdication was a false report. It was just this morning and we've all lost patience. We have a problem." she reported. "I see some enemies coming from the first floor."

"Come to think of it, you guys are all pirates, aren't you?" the Thunder Soldier asked. "Afterwards, I noticed Fraland and Usoland were as well."

"Is that a problem to you?" Luffy asked.

"No, I'm a notorious criminal as well." the Thunder Soldier admitted. "If it's a common goal, it's nice to work with you."

"Sugar has passed out?" Viola gaped in shocked after hearing Trebol's frantic report. "The Tontattas' operation must've been pulled off."

"Who is he?" Luffy gaped, Kyros, having reverted back to his original form, shot out from the window and towards Doflamingo.

"Kyro-nii-sama!" Viola sobbed. "Even I lost my memories of him."

"What are you talking about?" Luffy pressed. "What do you mean? Where did the soldier go?" he noticed the Thunder Soldier was missing.

"It's him." Viola replied. "The toys were originally humans but they were erased from our memories. Since the Devil Fruit eater Sugar passed out now, we got our memories back. He's the former commander of the King Riku Army: Kyros. The strongest gladiator in the history of the Colosseum."

"That's the old man the statue is of." Luffy recognized the bust in the Colosseum.

"Yes, he is." Viola nodded. "And he's also Rebecca's biological father. When people forget about you, there's nothing you can do to make them remember you. That's why he's been watching over his beloved daughter for a decade. He has always been by her side, day after day as a toy soldier."

"You.'re..!" Doflamingo growled, Kyros having leapt through the smoke, sword in hand as he shot towards Doflamingo.

"You're Kyros, aren't you?" King Riku wept.

"Yes sir!" Kyros replied. "I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for a decade. Now, I'm here to save you." swinging his sword, he took off Doflamingo's head. "I'm here to take back the real Dressrosa! A decade. For a decade, we're suffered. From now on, I'm gonna rip off the mask off of all your deceptions!"

"Mingo's dead!" Luffy exclaimed. "I was gonna kick his ass."

"They found us!" Viola turned to the guards gunning for them.

"Let's go rescue Torao!" Luffy grabbed Voila and jumped in through the water.

"Tidal Wave!" Sasha swept away the guards with a wave of water and leapt in.

"You bastard!" Buffalo charged in to attack Kyros. "How dare you kill Young Master! Prepare to be blown away!"

Stopping Buffalo's propulsion under his arm, Kyros snapped the overgrown Rotation Human's neck and tossed him out of the window.

"You asshole!" Baby 5 morphed her arms into twin rifles and started shooting at Kyros, who merely deflected the bullets with his sword. "Damn!" the Full-Body Weapon Human changed her hands into twin scythes and clashed her weapons at Kyros, who blocked off the blades with his sword. Parrying her off, he knocked her back into a stone pillar.

"Torao!" Luffy yelled, running towards the older 'D'. "We're here to rescue you! I'm glad that you're alive."

"You have no business here!" Law snapped. "What about the factory? Did you destroy it?"

"Here's the key to his handcuffs." Viola handed over the skeleton key.

"Wait, Straw Hat, Violet!" Gladius was hot in their heels. "You can't lay a finger on Younger Master. Young Master?" he gaped, noticing Doflamingo's head on the ground. "What happened?"

"Slide Evolution: Cryomancer Robe!" Sasha swapped into the 'Hydromancer Robe' ice elemental equivalent. "Do you really think you have the time to worry?" she questioned the Rapture Human, the 'Ice Shard' blade in her hands.

"King Riku-sama, sorry to keep you waiting." Kyros freed King Riku from his chains.

"Give me a minute." Luffy hurried to Law. "I'm gonna rescue you."

"Unlock it." Viola urged.

"It's hard to unlock it since I can't touch Sea Prism Stone." Luffy complained, his hand quivering under the aura emitted from Law's Sea Prism handcuffs.

"Ice Dragon Bullet!" Sasha ended her brief fight with Gladius by locking him into a block of ice. "Aniki, are you done whining?" she asked.

"That's fast." Voila gawked.

"The stone guy!" Luffy realized, he and Viola were knocked off balance when a slab of tone jetted up from the ground.

"I never thought I'd be taken in like this." Doflamingo admitted.

"Mingo's alive!" Luffy exclaimed.

"How could he still be alive?" King Riku wondered.

"The String String Fruit ability, huh?" Sasha realized. "As long as the Fruit is still present in his body, he'll be able to stitch himself back together."

"The whole country is torn into chaos after the toys have been freed." Doflamingo stated. "And for whatever reason, the Revolutionary Army is here secretly, too. And the Royal Palace is in a mess. It's a difficult situation. I have no choice but to use the 'Bird Cage'. Right, Law?"

"The 'Bird Cage'?" Law echoed in horror.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	218. Arc 14: Doflamingo's Ultimatum!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 216 uploaded, I present Chapter 217 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 217: Arc 14: Doflamingo's Ultimatum! Kill Or Be Killed

* * *

"Creepy." Kyros growled. "How are you still alive, Doflamingo?" he jumped back into the fight, sword drawn.

"Do you want me to teach you how to kill a person?" a Doflamingo clone appeared behind Kyros' back.

"Soldier!" Luffy warned.

"Kyros-nii-sama!" Viola shouted.

"This is how you do it." Doflamingo smirked, raising a leg. "Straw Hat." he hissed, Luffy having pulled Kyros to the ground to dodge the kick.

"There are two Young Masters?" Baby 5 exclaimed, seeing both Doflamingo and the clone closed in on the pair.

"Pentachromatic Strings!" both Doflamingo and the clone stretched out their stings from their fingers to land an attack, Luffy pulling Kyros away to dodge.

"Sorry," Kyros turned. "I dropped my guard."

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy charged in at Doflamingo.

"Armament." Doflamingo imbued his feathered coat with Armament Haki to guard against Luffy's rain of punches.

"Jet Gatling!" activating Gear Second, Luffy fired off his rapid punches at Doflamingo.

Doflamingo grinned when his string clone appeared behind Luffy, arms stretched when the said clone suddenly dissolved into thin air. Using Armament Haki on his fist, he then punched Luffy into a pillar.

"That hurts." Luffy winced.

"The tides have finally turned, Doflamingo." Sasha declared.

"You..." Doflamingo snapped his head at the younger female pirate. "What did you... don't tell me..." he realized, recalling the fight at the bridge. "You wretch! What did you do?"

"I've completely erased your Devil Fruit and its abilities." Sasha replied. "The String String Fruit will _never_ make it's appearance in this world ever again. Dangling the Gura Gura Fruit in our nose is a big misstep; besides us and the Revolutionary Army, did you _really_ think you can survive an onslaught from the Whitebeard Pirates as well?"

"Those wash-out pirates?" Doflamingo scoffed. "They're barely defending Old Man Newgate's territories. Now it's time to let you guys go. Pica." he gave the order. "Throw these nuisances out."

At Doflamingo's command, the Stone Assimilation human shifted the ground, throwing the intruders off balance. Grabbing the group with his stone hands, Pica then tossed them out of the palace.

* * *

"Gomu Gomu Balloon!" Luffy inflated himself, cushioning the group's fall.

* * *

"Now, let's bring an end to everything." Doflamingo declared, Baby 5 having freed Gladius from his ice prison. "Give the foot soldiers this blanket order: exterminate everyone and everything. Level this country to the ground: no one is allowed to escape."

* * *

"He threw us out into the garden of the Rampant Tower." Luffy looked up at the stone wall.

"We can't get near Doflamingo as long as Pica is there." Viola noted.

"The ground is descending." Luffy struggled to stay on his feet. "What's going on?"

"It's Pica." Law realized. "Since he can merge with stones, he can even shift the geography."

"The Royal Palace is going somewhere." Luffy looked up to see the palace shifting upwards.

* * *

"Citizens and guests of Dressrosa." Doflamingo addressed the panicked country. "I could have reigned over all you with terror from the start. After finding out the truth, I bet a great number of you want to kill me now. That's why I prepared a game for you. It's a game to kill me. I'm in the Royal Palace I won't run or hide. If you can take my life, the games ends there, of course. But there is another way to finish the game. Here is how: you kill all the people that I'm going to name now. Also, I will reward a large prize for killing each one of them. Kill or get killed. Everyone in this country will become hunters. The only way for you to survive is to kill somebody."

* * *

SailorStar9: So yeah, I neutralized Doflamingo's Fruit right off the bat, since I still think Law should've landed the finishing blow on Doflamingo. Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	219. Arc 14: The Hunting Game Begins!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 217 uploaded, I present Chapter 218 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 218: Arc 14: The Bounty List Is Announced! The Hunting Game Begins!

* * *

"Nobody's gonna come to help." Doflamingo taunted as his soldiers rampaged through Dressrosa, burning down buildings and attacking the defenseless citizens. You're all going to die and no one out there will know it. My men who are now running wild will keep harming people randomly. It doesn't matter if they are the elderly or children. Even if you run or hide, there is no safe place from my men. My wrath will go on for days; it's a matter of which happens sooner: you all die or finish the game. Scream! Hate! Suffer! You people are innocent victims. Think, you can either kill me or side with the Don Quixote Family and punish the 13 fools who rebel against me. If you make the wrong decision, the game will not end. I'll pay 100 million Berri for each star rating." he declared and named his bounty list. "You have no time to wonder what to do. People are falling and towns are burning moment by moment. Either you kill me or kill the 13 criminals. Now the game is on!"

* * *

"Zoro?" Robin took the call. "Where are you now?"

"Robin?" Zoro echoed. "I'm with Luffy and the others. I'm on, what they call, the King's Plateau. Things are getting rather messy, aren't they?"

"Is this Robin?" Luffy snatched the Den Den Mushi over. "Did you see it? That Mingo's such a jerk, isn't he? But Usopp's bit was hilarious."

"What did you say Luffy?" said sniper snapped.

"Rebecca is also on the list." Luffy reminded. "I wonder if she's okay."

"I'm here, Lucy." Rebecca cut in.

"It's good that you're there." Luffy noted. "The soldier is here..."

"He isn't here anymore." Sasha supplied helpfully.

"Where did he go?" Luffy looked around.

"What?" Viola blinked.

"Don' tell me he's..." King Riku realized.

"Soldier-san?" Rebecca echoed. "He turned back to a human, too, didn't he? Tell me Lucy, what kind of man is he?"

"What kind of man?" Luffy questioned. "What are you talking about? That one-legged soldier is your father. He is the old man the statue is of. The soldier guy has gone somewhere now, but listen to me, Rebecca. Don't cry yet. I won't let the soldier die. You have to be safe, too. In return, I'll kick Doflamingo's ass for you. So stay with my friends. I'm gonna bring an end to this stupid game in no time. Wait for me, Mingo!" he turned a glare at the palace.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	220. Arc 14: Reunited With Robin!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 218 uploaded, I present Chapter 219 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 219: Arc 14: Reunited With Robin!

* * *

"Luffy, who is with you now?" Robin asked.

"I'm with Sasha, Zoro and Torao." Luffy replied. "And..."

"Riku Doldo III and I'm Viola." Viola cut in.

"So there are six of you." Robin noted. "On my side, we have..."

"What's wrong, Robin?" Luffy asked, Robin blinking when she saw Sabo and Koala split off.

"Anyway, I'm going to move there with Usopp and Rebecca." Robin informed.

"Do you know what you're doing, Straw Hat-ya?" Law questioned. "Our plan was to destroy the SMILE factory and provoke a conflict between Doflamingo and Kaido. But if we kill Doflamingo now, Kaido will direct all his anger over losing SMILEs at us. Then, we'll have to fight face-to-face with an angry Yonkou."

"That's not an issue now." Luffy stated. "Take a good look at this country! If I stop now, what's gonna happen to it? Alright, let's go." he grabbed Zoro and Law.

"Wait, I'm still cuffed." Law pointed out.

"They'll come off." Luffy reasoned.

"No, they won't!" Law snapped.

"I'm gonna get the key." Viola assured. "When we fell, I saw... it must be somewhere on this plateau. I'll find it and... what?" she blinked when Luffy proceeded to run towards the end the plateau to jump off.

"Good luck, aniki." Sasha waved.

"Is he going to jump off?" Viola gaped.

"Indeed." Sasha grinned.

"No way." Riku was shocked.

"You don't look surprised." Viola turned an amused look at the younger girl.

"I grew up with aniki." Sasha shrugged. "Nothing he does shocks me anymore. More importantly, Law's key, Viola."

"Right." Viola nodded and focused on her ability. _The key to Law's handcuffs should be somewhere..._ "There it is." she found the key lying near a bush. "Father-sama, Rebecca and the others are down there." she reported.

"That's Captain Tank." King Riku peered down the wall.

"King Riku-sama." Tank gasped. "I'm glad he's okay."

"Grandfather-sama." Rebecca beamed.

"Rebecca." King Riku looked closely at his granddaughter.

* * *

"Are you okay, Rebecca-sama?" Tank pulled Rebecca to the plateau. "We're all here now." he noted, the furtive group were now safe on the plateau.

"Robin-san, there are still some pursuers." Rebecca reminded.

"We're done with the net now." Robin remarked. "We better put it away." with that, she dissolved her net, causing the pursuers to fall back to the Colosseum. "Sorry."

"You sure don't look apologetic, Robin." Sasha joked. "Fan boy?" she turned to the sparky-eyed Bartolomeo.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	221. Arc 14: The Next Stage

SailorStar9: With Chapter 219 uploaded, I present Chapter 220 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 220: Arc 14: The Next Stage

* * *

"Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo looked around the plateau for his idol. "Where are you? Luffy-senpai is not here!"

"Of course he's not." Robin replied.

"What do you mean 'of course'?" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"Aniki won't stay in the same place even for five minutes." Sasha reminded, using her Healing Dome on Usopp and the more injured Tontattas.

"Freedom!" Bartolomeo gushed. "That's how the King of Pirates should be."

"What is that stone monster, King Riku-sama?" Leo pushed the grass aside and stared at Pica's giant statue. "Why is the Royal Palace up there?"

"I found it." Viola held out Law's key.

"Viola-san!" Rebecca ran over to her aunt.

"Viola." King Riku turned to his daughter.

"I found it, Father-sama." Viola showed him the key. "The key to Trafalgar Law's handcuffs. I finally found it with my Clairvoyance. I have to deliver it to them somehow."

"Wait, Viola." King Riku voiced. "Why are they so important to you? They're pirates."

"Yes, they're unlawful men who will break this country's deceptive peace." Viola declared. "Father-sama, I've decided to trust them: the Straw Hat Pirates. The World Government gave him the title of Warlord and that pirate Doflamingo reigned this country with terror, causing us so much pain. I don't want the help of the Navy, that was supposed to be supporting justice, or the Government after all these years. They can't hear them. The voices of the people who fell victim because of them. The angry voices of this country. People in authority only want to hear what they want to. At least, the words of the Straw Hats and the others are humane and they take actions out of the goodness of their hearts."

"King Riku-sama." Leo addressed King Riku. "Take a look at him." he and the Tontattas brought Usopp forward. "His name is Usoland, aka God Usopp. This man risked his life and broke the spell of toys that had been overshadowing this country for a decade. He's our hero. His bravery moved us to tears. He's a superhero."

"Yassop-jiji would be so proud." Sasha grinned down at the sniper.

"And Luffyland is the superhero's captain." Leo continued. "King Riku-sama, the Straw Hats are Dressrosa's hope. Even though they're pirates, we're gonna trust them to the end."

"Viola-san, can I go deliver the key to Lucy?" Rebecca requested. "I can't stay here and wait. Let me do it."

"Alright, let's do it." Bartolomeo agreed. "Let's go see Luffy-senpai. I'm coming with you, of course. Count on me."

"Rebecca, you're a criminal in Doflamingo's game." Viola reminded. "If you go down to the town, they won't leave you alone."

"I'm gonna be okay." Rebecca assured.

"All right." Viola relented. "Just be careful."

"Cub-san." Leo ran past Cub. "Everyone." he addressed Viola. "If you're planning on going, let's use the rooftops. Cub-san will go along with you. So don't worry. Inhel, can I leave the factory to you?"

"No problem." Inhel replied. "According to the scouting unit, Fraland is fighting Senor Pink now. Along with Fraland, we Tontattas will work together to bring back Princess Marsherry and our people."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	222. Arc 14: Towards The Palace!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 220 uploaded, I present Chapter 221 of this fic. And no, I'm not dead, just got pulled over to my aunt's house to help wrap glutinous rice dumplings for the Dragon Boat Festival. Never again will I underestimate just how much work the preparation stage takes. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Yes, no Gear Four on Luffy's part; I still maintain that ending Doflamingo is Law's job. As for Sugar, I'm still uncertain on whether she'll be losing her Devi Fruit. And yes, Jesus Burgess is still in the tournament and he's also the one trying to reform the Blackbeard Pirates. As for Monet, I still insist that she's alive; she received _way_ too much character development in Punk Hazard to be offed that easily.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 221: Arc 14: Towards The Palace!

* * *

"Aniki, it's me." Sasha voiced over the Den Den Mushi. "We're still at the plateau we were at before. Where are you now?"

"We're at the first level of the other plateau and heading to a place called the Sunflower Field." Luffy replied.

"The Sunflower Field is on the fourth level." Viola supplied.

"Viola found the key to Law's cuffs." Sasha added.

"Thalassa-ya, get it to me as soon as possible." Law urged. "What do you want me to do?"

"This is Leo of the Tontatta Tribe." Leo spoke down the receiver. "We're gonna escort Rebecca-sama, Rooster Big Human, Sashaland and Robiland there at a super high speed."

"Then, let's meet up at the Sunflower Field on the fourth level." Sasha remarked.

"How will you guys catch up with us?" Luffy asked.

"I'll explain later." Leo replied. "See you at the Sunflower Field."

"Something's coming." Usopp gaped, hearing a faint buzz.

"Is that..." Robin looked up.

"Keep going!" Cub led the fleet of Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetles to land on the plateau.

"All right." Leo nodded. "Now, we'd like the four of you to board these Yellow Cubs."

"Now I see." Sasha realized. "We're going by the rooftops. Looks like Sabo-nii's kicking ass." she mused, seeing the streaks of lightning in the distance, the Chief-of-Staff of the Revolutionary Army was fighting Fujitora.

"Oh no, they found us." Robin gasped, the group was coming under gunfire from the citizens.

"Don't worry." Bartolomeo assured. "I'm gonna put up a barrier now. I can't cross my fingers like this!" he realized his hands were not available.

"Why're you guys flying?" Zoro looked up from his fight against Pica.

"Rebecca!" Pica recognized the younger girl.

"Who is it?" Robin asked.

"He's one of the Top Executives of the Don Quixote Family along with Trebol and Diamante." Rebecca replied.

"If he attacks us now, we can't avoid it." Leo warned.

"Zoro, keep the enemy there for us." Sasha shouted. "We have to move beyond here."

"I can do that, but that aside, why're you guys flying?" Zoro inquired.

"I won't let you get to the Palace." Pica melted back into the stone and reappeared on the side of the rock structure. Closing a fist, he proceeded to punch the group off the sky.

"Three Sword Style:1080 Pound Cannon!" Zoro jumped in-between the group and the fist, the energy attack slicing the giant stone structure into half.

"It's Mouji!" said elderly Dwarf wept over the Den Den Mushi. "Leo, we have a big problem! The princess is... Princess Marsherry is... nowhere to be found in the factory!"

"No..." Leo breathed.

"Leo, can you hear me?" Viola asked over the Den Den Mushi, the group was closing in on the Sunflower Field. "I found Princess Marsherry."

"Really?" Leo echoed.

"The Palace." Viola replied. "Princess Marsherry's in the Palace."

"Great." Leo beamed. "Where in the Palace?"

"The small room at the back of the chapel." Viola answered. "Remember?"

"I remember now." Leo recalled. "The naughty room."

"The Palace is the enemy's headquarters." Viola reminded. "Be careful, Leo."

"They're...!" Gladius spotted the group heading towards the Sunflower Field.

"We're flying over the third level, Rebecca." Robin remarked.

"Yes, Robin-san." Rebecca nodded. "The Flower Field is on the next level. Something's flying towards us from below." she warned, as a wave of black bombs shot towards them.

"Rooster-kun, look out!" Robin warned.

"Pop Baller!" Gladius shot upwards, enlarging his bombs that were shattered around Bartolomeo and setting them off.

"This is the Pop Pop Fruit power!" Cub realized, Bartolomeo losing grip of the Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetles ferrying him.

"Oh no, my Yellow Cubs!" Robin gasped, the shockwave knocking out the yellow beetles carrying her.

"I can't believe there's a group that is trying to get to the Palace like that." Gladius sped up.

"It's Gladius!" Cub cautioned.

"We have no choice." Sasha decided. "Ex-quip: Ocean Fairy Armor! Flight Mode! Water Lock!" encasing Rebecca, Leo and Cub into a water bubble each, she took off towards their destination.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	223. Arc 14: A Tearful Reunion!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 221 uploaded, I present Chapter 222 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 222: Arc 14: A Tearful Reunion! Rebecca and Kyros!

* * *

"It's the fourth level." Leo remarked, once the water bubble popped after the reduced group arrived at the field.

"Thank you all." Rebecca knelt down.

"Rebecca-sama, we have to go save Princess Marsherry now." Leo informed. "Is it okay to leave you and Sashaland here?"

"We'll be fine." Sasha assured. "The others will be here soon enough. Now go save her."

"Okay." Leo nodded and leapt through the field with Cub right behind him.

"Somebody made it here, huh?" Diamante stood up from his resting place in the Sunflower Field. "It's you two..." he grinned down at the two younger girls in front of him. "The Top Executives of our Family are guarding this plateau. I didn't think anyone could reach it, but there was a slight chance, so I've been waiting, but... Rebecca! I can't believe you made it here. Swinging his large sword, he stuck the two girls. "This..." the taller man found himself unable to budge when his blade was blocked off by a large spiked mace Sasha had conjured. "Ex-quip: Winter Purgatory Armor!"

Aside, Rebecca watched as Diamante and Sasha clashed weapons, neither parties backing down.

"What did you come here for?" Diamante was suddenly behind Sasha, sword raised. "Don't tell me you're here to kill Doffy." he mocked, the mace fending off his attack. "That can't be. You recklessly challenged me with that over-sized weapon. You know you have no chance against Doffy. Or you came here to challenge me, believing in some miracle?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you love your voice too much?" Sasha retorted, expanding her frost aura and coating the grass with a sheet of ice.

"Sure." Diamante grinned widely. "If you wanna challenge me, I accept." activating his Devil Fruit, he flattened his sword and swung it at Sasha, the extended sword was deflected by the mace's swing.

"Rebecca!" Kyros jumped in, slashing Diamante with his sword.

"You're..." Diamante gaped. "Kyros!"

"I won't let you take away another member of my family from me!" Kyros swore. "I'm sorry, Rebecca." he apologized. "As a toy with no future, all I could do was teach you how to fight; even though you're a gentle person like your mother. But it ends today. You don't have to fight anymore."

"What do you mean by that, Kyros?" Diamante demanded.

"It means, today, I'll settle my score with all of you!" Kyros declared.

"That means it's the end of all of you!" Diamante snapped.

Bowing out of the fight, Sasha retreated to Rebecca's side as they watched Kyros and Diamante clash blade.

"You monster!" Diamante snapped, forced on the defensive, before renewing his attack, both swordsmen refusing to back down.

"Rebecca!" Luffy hollered from the staircase Bartolomeo had created.

"Lucy!" Rebecca hurried to the edge of the plateau.

"The key!" Luffy urged.

"Great, we both made it." Rebecca sighed in relief.

Dodging the attacking metal toy soldier, Luffy used the toy's head to launch Law and himself into the air.

"The key!" Luffy shouted. "Give it to me now!"

"Here it is!" Rebecca held out the heart-shaped key.

"Behind you!" Sasha warned as the toy soldier closed in.

Stretching out his and, Luffy grabbed the key just as the toy soldier's mouth opened to swallow them.

"Room!" Law activated his powers, the Sea Prism Stone cuffs dropping to the ground. From inside the toy soldier, he sliced the giant toy into pieces.

"You two are late." Sasha chided.

"You jerks!" Diamante growled.

"Finally, we caught up with him." Luffy declared.

"Finally I'm free." Law added.

"We're here." Luffy focused on the palace. "The fourth level: where Mingo is."

"Law!" Diamante glared. "Straw Hat!"

"Diamante." Law recognized the swordsman.

"I'm sorry, you two." Kyros blocked off Diamante. "My hands are full with this guy. Could you take care of Doflamingo for me?"

"Of course!" both 'D's chorused.

"Let's go, Straw Hat-ya." Law led Luffy off.

"You're fighting me, Diamante!" Kyros reminded, Diamante reaching for his flint gun.

"Don't get in my way!" Diamante snapped, firing his gun at Kyros who deflected the bullets with his sword. "What annoying bastards. I won't allow you idiots to get into the Palace. You tremendous idiot! Traitorous brat!" he send his flatten sword flying towards the 'D' pair.

"You left your back open." Sasha deathpanned, striking the undefended Diamante from the back with her spiked mace. "It's over, Diamante." she declared. "You can feel it, can't you? Your Devil Fruit is already starting to disintegrate: the Winter Purgatory Armor is designed to deal _purely_ against Devil Fruit users." she disengaged the Winter Purgatory Armor. "I've already removed Doflamingo's Devil Fruit, now I've dealt with yours. What's stopping me from using the same power that _leveled_ Enies Lobby to remove every _single_ Devil Fruit from the users of the Don Quixote Family?"

"You won't..." Diamante paled. "

"Won't I?" Sasha fired back.

"Room!" Law reactivated his powers. "Shambles!" he moved all three pirates from the Sunflower Field.

* * *

"Is this the palace?" Luffy wondered, the trio reappearing in front of the stone wall.

"Yeah, we finally made it." Law nodded.

"But doesn't that ability consume quite a lot of energy?" Sasha wondered.

"It does," Law confirmed. "But having those Sea Prism handcuffs on and being carried around to this point wasn't so bad, after all. I was able to save my energy." resting a hand over his chest, he activated a small 'Room' bubble. "Mes." wincing, he proceeded to extract the bullets that were fired into him. "He purposely used lead bullets." he hissed, looking at the lead pellets in his hand. "That jerk."

"All right." Luffy declared. "Let's go and kick Mingo's ass."

"Wait." Law held him back. "Doflamingo isn't someone that you can beat just by force of will alone. You need to cool down."

"How can I cool down after getting this far?" Luffy retorted.

"I'm saying if you don't, you can't defeat him." Law argued.

"Water Prison!" Sasha locked both arguing parties into a water bubble each. "Don't make me drown the two of you." she glared, sufficiently shutting both 'D's up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	224. Arc 14: The Final Showdown Begins!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 222 uploaded, I present Chapter 223 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 223: Arc 14: The Final Showdown Begins!

* * *

"Thalassa-ya, please do not do that again." Law glared at the younger female once he and Luffy were freed from the water bubbles.

"I won't if the two of you would stop arguing." Sasha fired back.

"What the..." Luffy blinked, when they suddenly heard Sugar cry, said Devil Fruit eater had walked out of the gaping hole in the wall.

"Excuse me, help!" Sugar wailed.

"Why is a kid here?" Luffy wondered.

"Dad! Mom! Where are you?" Sugar turned on the waterworks.

"Yes, a _kid_ appearing out of nowhere and in the middle of this _chaos_ ," Sasha drolled. "Totally _not_ suspicious."

"I can _feel_ the sarcasm, Thalassa-ya." Law deathpanned. "Let's go." he declared.

"No, don't leave me alone!" Sugar screamed. "What?" she stopped in her tracks when a green bullet was fired straight at her, with the animated drawing of Usopp popping out from the shell casing. With a loud scream in horror, her brain shut down and knocking her out cold.

"Why does that image look like a very bad drawing of Usopp?" Sasha wondered, seeing the animated image hit the wall and revert back to its drawn form.

"Sugar-sama!" the Don Quixote guards hurried over to Sugar. "Oh no, she passed out again!"

"Let's go!" Luffy grabbed Law and propelled up towards the Suit Room, as Sasha activated 'Flight Mode' and took to the air.

"We're here, Mingo!" the younger 'D' declared, landing in front of Doflamingo with him and Law flanking Sasha's sides.

"Let me just make sure." Doflamingo droned. "Just in case I'm wrong; you three, what did you come here for?"

"To kick your ass!" Luffy snapped.

"The same here." Law agreed.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" Sasha asked.

"I'm disappointed." Doflamingo noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	225. Arc 14: The Two Dragons Clash!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 223 uploaded, I present Chapter 224 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Ace/Sasha, sibling Luffy/Sasha and Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 224: Arc 14: The Two Dragons Clash!

* * *

"Bellamy!" Luffy stopped the gravely injured pirate lying on the ground.

"Do you care about him?" Doflamingo mocked. "I thought the two of you had a fight in Mock Town. When did you two become friends?"

"Hey, hey." Trebol taunted. "When? When?"

"Forget about the past." Luffy replied. "Let go of Bellamy."

"That's up to the winner to decide." Doflamingo declared, stepping on Bellamy's shoulder as a point. "This fool came to be killed by me. Right, Bellamy? You entered the Colosseum to become an Executive of my Family. But you got defeated pathetically. That's more than enough reason to be killed but I gave you another chance: which was if you kill Straw Hat, I'll make you an Executive. But you failed again, so you shall be killed. Don't you think so, Bellamy? This is how you take responsibility, isn't it?" he grabbed Bellamy by the head and forced him to look at the trio. "Bellamy. You idolized me of your own will and got desperate when things didn't go as you wished. People can't change their nature. No matter how far you go, you're just a cheap thug, Bellamy."

"What are you saying?" Luffy glared. "Bellamy has changed."

"It's okay now." Bellamy assured. "Just kill me already."

"Hey, Straw Hat-ya!" Law chided, seeing Luffy let out a scream in rage.

"Let go of Bellamy!" Luffy demanded. "Mingo!" he sent a kick at Doflamingo who used Bellamy as a shield. "Sorry Bellamy!" he apologized.

"Didn't we agree on this earlier?" Law reminded. "Straw Hat-ya, if you show your anger or hatred, you're giving the enemy what he wants. Hold back. Stirring our emotions is his tactic. If you lose your cool, you could get killed. Like I almost did in the first battle."

"I was wondering what happened." Sasha mused out-loud.

"I got careless." Law admitted. "Doflamingo is an iron-hearted, ruthless man. He's always looking for a chance to get you."

"In the face of your dying friend, you kicked him." Trebol taunted. "Didn't you? You just kicked him."

"What did you say?" Luffy glared.

"How dare you say I'm iron-hearted." Doflamingo rebuked. "Law, I'm not as iron-hearted as you think. I'm pretty mad. Think what you guys have done. First, you began by destroying the SAD manufacturing machine. Then you laid your hands on Vergo and Monet and kidnapped Caesar. Later, here in Dressrosa, you freed the toys throughout the country. Your associates are trying to destroy the SMILE factory even now. I've had it enough already. I'm smiling just because I can't get any madder. And what is worse, is that you think you can kill me. It's been disastrous since you guys came along. Feels like I'm reliving the despair of 13 years ago."

"If that hadn't happened, I wouldn't have shown up in front of you like this!" Law snapped.

"If that hadn't happened, you would've been here as the third Corazon." Doflamingo countered, flaring up his Conqueror's Haki.

Sasha counteracted with her Divine Haki, both auras clashing against each other, battling for dominance.

"By heavens..." Trebol was trying to stay on his feet as the shockwave washed over. "Have we awakened the True Dragon?"

"You wretched..." Doflamingo hissed, knowing that his Conqueror's Haki was no match for an even higher tiered Haki. He tried to expand more Haki outwards, only to have his Haki completely overwhelmed by the godlike aura the younger female eluded.

"Have you forgotten, Don Quixote Doflamingo?" Sasha reminded as Selena's image superimposed behind her. "It matters not just how _diluted_ their blood is, every _single_ Celestial Dragon has been servitude to me and my will. Kneel before your real Queen!" she ordered, imposing her Queen's Will on the former Celestial Dragon.

"Doffy!" Trebol wailed, seeing Doflamingo buckling to his knees. "A King like you can't kneel..."

"Radio Knife!" Law took the unsuspecting Trebol by surprise, slicing up the Stick Stick Fruit user into pieces.

"Are you alright, Doffy?" Trebol asked. "Law, you fool!" he backed down as Law held him at sword-point. "You're not gonna get away with this." he swore as he proceeded to piece himself back. "Law, I know all about your ability. Because of the ability of the Op Op Fruit was something we sought in the first place. Even if I get chopped up, I'm gonna turn back to normal. Ready to fight back! Oh?" he wondered, when his body pieces slid off. "Why is it?"

"Radio Knife is a different cutting method from my regular Amputation." Law explained. "For several minutes, even when any treatment or ability, your body can't be reassembled."

"What?" Trebol exclaimed. "I'm in trouble!"

"You shitty brats!" Doflamingo cursed, fighting against the Queen's Will. "You're messing with me!"

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy fired a punch at the immobilized Doflamingo, knocking him into a wall.

"Go away, Law!" Trebol slithered away. "Did you forget that I used to treat you kindly?"

"Room!" Law ignored him and activated his ability.

"Stop!" Trebol demanded as Law closed in. "You traitor!"

"Injection Shot!" Law moved in for the kill. "Here's the finisher!"

Doflamingo moved in, kicking Law and the sword away from Trebol.

"Droplet Spear!" Sasha's water spears blasted Doflamingo off. "Have you forgotten that I'm not done with you, Doflamingo? You have the _audacity_ to defy the Queen's Will!" she glared at the downed Celestial Dragon. "Are you prepared for the repercussions of High Treason, Blood Traitor?" she invoked the Queen's Will once again on Doflamingo. "Don Quixote Homing," she cast a stern glare at the older pirate. "I'm sure you know of that name."

"I do; I'm a descendant of the noblest bloodlines in the world, after all." submitting to the Queen Will, Doflamingo confessed. "The Celestial Dragon! We're just admirable just by the fact of our birth. I used to possess the most unobtainable power in the world. However, one day, my father abandoned the greatest power in the world that we were born with and the four of us in the family descended to this manure-pile world. Screw that 'live like human beings' bull. My father was an idiotic man. By the age of ten, I'd seen the heaven and hell on earth. Then, I killed my father who's the cause of all that and returned to Mariejois with his head. But the Celestial Dragons in heaven would never accept a renegade family. I knew there was no way to get out of this hell. I swore to myself at that moment; that I would destroy every single thing in the world they dominate."

"Two years earlier, after reading Don Quixote Homing's letter of remorse, I was ready to give the Don Quixote Family a blanket pardon and spare them the fate of 'Final Judgment' on the sole condition that their legacy renews the fealty vows of Old." Sasha admitted. "It's too bad, then; the sin of Kinslaying, under the Old Laws, is absolutely unforgivable. Therefore, I pass sentence: as of this moment, Don Quixote Doflamingo, I hereby declare your life forfeit and the Don Quixote line _extinct_!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	226. Arc 14: The Secret of the Op-Op Fruit!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 224 uploaded, I present Chapter 225 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 225: Arc 14: The Ultimate Power! The Secret of the Op-Op Fruit!

* * *

"You guys have no idea..." Doflamingo continued to drone. "Can you imagine what people would do to a fallen Celestial Dragon? People are all cruel."

"He..." Sasha gave Law a look. "Has absolutely _no_ idea what the masses go through just to gather the Heavenly Tribute, does he? Celestial Dragons, ignorant, amoral bastards, the lot of them..."

"There's something not quite clear to me." Law voiced. "You're a former Celestial Dragon, expelled from Mariejois. Why do you still have power? CP-0 works directly under the command of the World Government, but you brought them into action this morning."

"Do you wish to know that?" Doflamingo questioned. "It's because I know about the important national treasure that they have inside the Holy Land of Mariejois."

"The national treasure in Mariejois?" Law echoed.

"Yes, it's something that would shake the world by its very existence." Doflamingo confirmed. "To them, I am an escapee who has the most dangerous card to play. They tried to kill me, but I didn't die, so the Celestial Dragons became very cooperative. Plus, if I could have had your Op Op Fruit power in my hands that day, I would have taken the helm of the world, utilizing the national treasure of Mariejois. Your power has such a value; as well as the 'Personality Transplant Surgery', there's another usage. Do you know about it? If a wise man utilizes the Op Op Fruit, even the dream people have had since the ancient times could comet true. That's why quite a lot of people call it the ultimate Devil Fruit."

"Yeah, I know." Law admitted. "Even though I have no interest in it. The greatest power of this fruit is to grant another person eternal life via the 'Perpetual Youth Surgery'. But once it is performed, the surgeon himself dies."

"So that's why, two years ago..." Sasha realized.

"Yeah, I personally requested for you to seal off that ability." Law stated.

"Sealed off..." Doflamingo twitched and charged forward to attack his former subordinate. "Diamante's swordplay." he forced Law on the defensive. "Lao G's martial art." both adversaries met with Armament Haki-imbued limbs.

"Room!" Law activated his sphere. "Injection Shot!"

"Gladius' gunnery." Doflamingo continued, dodging the sword. "You got all your fighting skills from us." he side-stepped Law.

"Yeah!" Law agreed, closing in. "And I'm still here thanks to Cora-san! I'm grateful." he clashed against Doflamingo's Armament Haki-imbued feather coat. "Because I can take you down with this power."

"Now," Sasha turned to the dismembered Trebol. "I'm still torn between slowly torturing you or just putting an end to this pointless fight. Should've asked Law how long the effects last. It matters neither way." she shrugged. "Ex-quip: Hydromancer Bloodmage Robe! Prepare yourself. There _is_ a reason why the Navy tagged 'Thalassa' as my moniker; _I_ control water, right to the very last drop." forming a translucent water sphere in her hand, she pressed it on one of Trebol's dismembered parts, draining the mucus from the Stick Stick Fruit user. "'Dried Stickman', is what I name this." she remarked. "An apt name, I'll admit. So, this is your true body." she mused, seeing Trebol's bony figure emerge from the mucus he had hidden himself with. "Ankle shackles." she turned to the iron shackles around Trebol's ankles. "A former slave?" she surmised.

"No, please..." Trebol pleaded, Sasha was ready to end him with the 'Seaslayer' curved blade.

"The Tontattas pleaded for mercy; none of you gave them any." Sasha retaliated and brought her sword down, decapitating Trebol's head.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	227. Arc 14: An Intense Battle!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 225 uploaded, I present Chapter 226 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: No, Trebol's Fruit remained intact (for once), waiting to be respawned later. Also no, I don't think Doflamingo is going to join the crew; I'm guessing the only reason Luffy calls him Mingo is because Luffy sucks at remembering long names.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 226: Arc 14: An Intense Battle! Law vs. Doflamingo!

* * *

"Sasha, you're not going to interfere with Torao and Mingo?" Luffy asked, tending to the injured Bellamy.

"No," Sasha replied. "I know Law's reasons for insisting on this fight; it is his right to take out Doflamingo. That's why... we'll have to sit this out."

 _Cora-san,_ Law snapped out of his memories as he went on the offensive against Doflamingo. _The tears you shed for me, I won't ever forget them._ Side-stepping Doflamingo's punch, he leapt to attack again.

"What's the matter?" Doflamingo mocked, both fighters skidding to a stop. "Is that it? You were just playing in my hands, after all. You can't get away from me." he brought out his flint gun and started shooting, Law deflecting the bullets with his sword.

"I came to see you at my own will." Law fired back.

"Will?" Doflamingo echoed.

"I told you." Law clashed with Doflamingo's Armament Haki. "I'm here to settle things up from 13 years ago: to attain that man's long-cherished ambition." both adversaries crossed paths.

"That's what I meant when I said you were just playing into my hands, Law." Doflamingo chuckled, his Armament Haki having fended off Law. "The crap that you call 'your own will' or your freedom, they're all mine."

"Shut up!" Law snapped, both parties pulling the distance between them. _Cora-san, when I truly become free will be when I fulfill your dream._ He swore, charging in at Doflamingo again. "Room!" he activated his sphere. _It's when I stop Doflamingo._ "What do you think of Monkey D. Luffy? I didn't know that you were a Celestial Dragon until today. Shambles!" he teleported himself behind Doflamingo, avoiding the older pirate's clawed hand. "What do you think of the 'D'?" he questioned, stabbing his sword right at Doflamingo's back.

"It's none of your concern." Doflamingo stopped the blade with a Armament Haki-coated hand. "So are you saying that Straw Hat Luffy was led by destiny and come to kill me, who has godly blood in my veins? How idiotic."

"I'm a 'D', too!" Law confessed, his sword was knocked off by Doflamingo's clawed hand, he himself had imbued Armament Haki on both his arms to shield against the Celestial Dragon's attack.

"Torao is..." Luffy gasped. "One of us?"

Reclaiming his weapon, Law relaunched his attack.

"You're a 'D'?" Doflamingo growled, forcing Law on the defensive. "Is that your secret name? You're destined to be here; is this what you are saying? You think you can stop me because you're a 'D'? The Family of 'D' is the sworn enemy of the gods? That's just a superstition." he grabbed Law's sword by the blade.

Reactivating 'Room', Law readied an 'Injection Shot' as he waited for an opening. "Injection Shot!" he thrust his blade straight into Doflamingo's abdomen. "Cora-san was fully aware of it." he stated. "If I could defeat you with just my name, it would've been so easy. But that was just the catalyst. I'm here because the kind-hearted Cora-san couldn't pull the trigger that day. I'm only here to pull it on his behalf."

"Was this crap what you were referring to as the 'trigger'?" Doflamingo spat out the blood in his mouth and side-stepped Law's blade. "I don't like it." he frowned.

"Room!" Law formed a sphere that encased the palace and charged in at Doflamingo, sword drawn.

Doflamingo simply blocked the blade with Armament Haki and kicked Law backwards.

"Counter Shock!" Law burst out from the smoke, electricity crackling between his thumbs.

Doflamingo merely dodged the attack, gravity making Law to fall on his face. "I'm really disappointed in you." the older pirate declared.

"Takt!" Law sliced off a corner of the Rampart Tower and sent it falling onto Doflamingo. Chasing after Doflamingo who had shattered the falling stone tower with a Armament Haki-coated fist, he swapped himself out with a piece of rock and reappeared behind Doflamingo. "Mes!" he thrust his clawed hand into Doflamingo's chest to extract the heart.

"Cut the pointless attacks." Doflamingo hissed, grabbing Law by the wrist. "You become quite a gutsy, passionate, little shit. You're not looking at the big picture at all." he chided. "You're forever getting hung up on the meaningless things. That's why you can't seize the moment. You haven't pulled the trigger yet. In fact, you haven't even put your finger on the trigger yet. The weaker a person is, the more he gets hung up on other people's pain and then he self-destructs. If you really want to kill me, you should've stuck to the plan to provoke a conflict between Kaido and me. There are so many ways to get rid of an enemy you're no match for. But by thinking of Corazon, you got emotional and the moment you decided to strike me yourself, you fated yourself to die." he tightened his grip on Law's wrist. "Do you remember the letter from that time? Corazon was trying to save this country, Dressrosa. If only you haven't blown it that day... I'm sure you remember. Because you are sort of responsible for Corazon's death. With that letter, maybe the numerous tragedies that fell upon this country wouldn't have happened."

"You think so?" Law fired back.

"You remained calm." Doflamingo chuckled. "That's smart. You're right. If you ask me, whatever happened to that letter, I would've changed my plans and sat on the throne of this country anyway. Everything Corazon did risking his life, was all in vain after all."

"It's all up to me now." Law retorted "Whatever I do before I die is all attributable to Cora-san's legacy."

"Oh yeah?" Doflamingo mocked. "What a tear-jerking sentiment. That's right. Whatever the tragedy or the blunder is, only the things that actually happened are written in stone. The fact that you ate the Op Op Fruit and ran, or the fact that you are here now after showing your teeth at Punk Hazard..."

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" Luffy cut into Doflamingo's rant and punched the older pirate away from Law.

"Straw Hat-ya." Law turned to the younger 'D'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	228. Arc 14: The Gamma Knife Counterattack!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 226 uploaded, I present Chapter 227 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 227: Arc 14: A Blade of Tenacity! The Gamma Knife Counterattack!

* * *

"Room!" Law focused back on the fight. "Counter Shock!" his second electric attack was successful this time as he jammed his thumbs straight into Doflamingo's stomach.

"Thank you for that one, shitty brat." Doflamingo grabbed the younger pirate by the coat and fling him off. Not letting up, he was right behind the falling Law, an Armament Haki-coated fist slammed into Law's back. "I'll send you to meet Corazon, Law. You're really such a poor soul. You were born in the hellish White Town. In your youth, your future seemed just plain darkness. Then, you met my younger brother, Corazon and he extended your life expectancy, but you've been holding a grudge against me as if you're the ghost of him and living to get your revenge. For a man who is about to die, you've honed your skills, allied with Straw Hat and even came to Dressrosa. What an astounding obsession. But, it's all over." he pulled out his flint pistol and aimed it at Law. "What a worthless 13 years you've spent. I feel sorry for you. You death is inevitable. Die in vain like a dog."

"Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!" Luffy's enlarged, Armament Haki-coated fist smashed into Doflamingo's chest, throwing him off Law and sending him flying back into a destroyed wall. "Gomu Gomu no Battle Ax!" he slammed down a heel on the recovering Doflamingo.

"I'm not willing to save anyone." Doflamingo declared, spitting out a broken tooth. "What's the advantage of letting people who learnt the secret of the country survive? Towns, people, animals, and your allies. And you! Everything! So your friends died just a little before. Today, Dressrosa will perish. Don't worry, I'll build another country again."

"Mingo!" Luffy roared, charging straight towards Doflamingo. "If I kick your ass, everything'll be okay.

"I was trying to suggest that you can't do that." Doflamingo retaliated and a full-frontal assault began between the two pirates.

"Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy closed in, readying a punch.

"Go to hell!" Doflamingo announced. "Together with Law!"

"Shambles!" Law swapped himself with the younger 'D', now face-to-face against Doflamingo, his sword was blazing with green lightning.

"Law!" Doflamingo was stunned.

"You're the one who'll perish, Doflamingo!" Law snapped. "This operation will destroy you from inside your body!" he drove the crackling sword into Doflamingo's torso. "Gamma Knife! For this moment and for this attack!" _nobody can defend an attack that comes from inside their body. Even you can't counteract this technique._ He dove the sword deeper.

"You'd better know what you've done." Doflamingo growled, coughing out blood as he grabbed Law's face with a hand.

"It's no use." Law hissed. "Even if you kill me, it's too late for you to..."

"I won't let you get away with this." Doflamingo swore. "Law!"

"Gomu Gomu no Jet Stamp!" Luffy's kick broke the stand-still, the force sending Doflamingo flying backwards into a stone slab. "You jerk!"

"Wait, Straw Hat-ya." Law stopped him. _Cora-san..._ he approached Doflamingo.

"Law, wait a moment." Sasha voiced. "If you're going to end him, it is only right that you use this." she manifested an intricate, jagged steel sword. "The Vengeance Blade; the honor sword that is your birthright."

"Right." Law claimed the blade. "That bastard... that bastard is my responsibility. Room." he formed a sphere when he reached Doflamingo's side. _Cora-san, I finally can attain your ambition. It's over, Doflamingo!_ He glared at the bane of his existence. "You have no chance to survive now. The Gamma Knife destroys your internal organs without an external wound. When a doctor says so, there's no doubt. You just gathered up people who were convenient for you and called it a Family. And your biological younger brother, Cora-san, who tried to stop your rampage, got..."

"Yeah, that was a shame." Doflamingo admitted. "He betrayed me and even pointed a gun at me..."

"You knew!" Law snapped. "That Cora-san wasn't gonna pull the trigger. I could pull it."

"I bet so." Doflamingo chuckled. "You're the same as me." he grinned.

"Yeah, whatever you say." Law muttered. "But on that day, you were the one who was supposed to die."

"Law, I have something to say that's as evil as you think I am." Doflamingo remarked. "Corazon was a drag and an eyesore to me. He started to have a cheesy sense of justice and let out his worthless feelings. He was an incompetent man. When I killed him that day, it was a great load off my mind."

"Counter Shock!" a growling Law slammed his crackling fist of electricity into Doflamingo's body. "Go to hell, you demon!" when the attack died down, Law struggled to keep his eyes open as he raised the Vengeance Blade. With a single strike, he decapitated Doflamingo's head from the body. His revenge complete, he straggled backwards and fell onto the ground, face-up.

"It's finally over, Law." Sasha remarked, encasing the older pirate within her healing water sphere.

"Yeah." the pirate surgeon agreed as the mist spray closed up his injuries.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	229. Arc 14: Lightning Dragon King!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 227 uploaded, I present Chapter 228 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 228: Arc 14: Lightning Dragon King! Protect Sasha's Life!

* * *

"I found you!" Jesus Burgess sang, suddenly appearing from the billowing smoke of the battlefield.

"You..." Luffy took a defensive pose.

"Jesus Burgess." the former First Mate of the Blackbeard Pirates declared. "And I'm in luck." he grinned when he laid eyes on Sasha. "The one who defeated my Captain is here; I can avenge him right now! I won't let you get away! Die!" pushing Luffy aside, he pulled out his curved dagger and charged towards the defenseless Sasha. "For Captain Teach!"

"Just stop it." in his half-diamond form, 'Diamond' Jozu body-slammed Burgess off.

"You..." Sasha recognized the Third Division Commander. "So, you're the one Marco sent, 'Diamond' Jozu."

"Our pride as a Whitebeard Pirate won't allow us to let our newest sister be wounded against a traitor." Jozu explained, the diamonds on his body receding.

"Ace babbled about us being married, didn't he?" Sasha asked the older pirate.

"He _may_ have bragged about it over the Den Den Mushi at dinnertime." Jozu grinned.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Burgess spat, shaking his head to regain his bearings.

"So, this is the scum who is trying to reform the Blackbeard Pirates; whose former Captain attempted to hand Ace over to the Marines." Sabo remarked, kicking Burgess deeper into the stone wall. "Jozu, catch." he tossed the Gura Gura Fruit over to the Whitebeard contact. Twirling his pipe like a baton, he pointed its business end at Burgess. "I'm Sabo from the Revolutionary Army." he declared. "Both Straw Hat Luffy and Thalassa Sasha are my younger siblings. What do you want with my sister, Burgess?"

"Those two are your siblings?" Burgess echoed. "Don't get in my way. I have no business with you or the Revolutionary Army. I only have business with..."

"You have no business with you?" Sabo formed a crackling lightning ball above his hand. "Jozu, can you let me take care of this?"

"I'm taking that ability!" Burgess announced, getting to his feet. "Galleon Lariat!" he let loose a powerful punch at his opponent, Sabo simply dissolved into lightning to dodge the attack.

Giving Burgess a series of kicks to the chest to keep him off-balance, Sabo powered up lightning in his fist. "Thunder Dragon Claw Fist!" he slammed his elemental, Armament Haki-coated claw into Burgess' torso, electrifying him and sending him flying back into the wall. "Thunder Dragon King!" he growled. "As soon as he saw the Goro Goro Fruit's power, he changed his focus to me. So his objective is, as they say, hunting down Devil Fruit eaters."

"Armament!" Burgess got back to his feet, coating his arm with Haki. "Take this!" he threw the punch.

Sabo sent his lightning onto his pipe, fending off the fist. Sending lightning to his feet, he used 'Lighting Pulse Step' to move swiftly into the air above Burgess, his pipe blazing with white lightning. "Chidori True Spear!" he slammed the lighting-charged pipe onto Burgess, electrocuting him.

"You're such a canny guy." Burgess grinned.

"I can say the same about you." Sabo fired back.

"Aren't you gonna finish me off?" the defeated Burgess asked, still recovering from the 'Chidori: Thunderclap' bolt attack Sabo had used just moments earlier.

"Don't need to." Sabo replied, walking off.

"You brothers are too lenient." Burgess mocked.

Sabo shot him a glare and gripped his head with in a vice claw. "That's enough. Stop talking."

 _The Devil Fruit you got._ Burgess hid a smirk, hiding his dagger behind his back. _If I can't steal it here, it'll damage my reputation as a hunter of Devil Fruit eaters. I won't give it up: the Goro Goro Fruit._

Sabo jumped back to avoid getting slashed by the dagger. "Chidori: Thunder!" he called down a lightning storm that converged on Burgess as its center, the devastating attack literally frying the over-sized pirate from the inside out.

"In just two years, Sabo-nii..." Sasha whistled in amazement. "I can't believe you managed to master the Goro Goro Fruit to this extent."

"Hello?" Koala voiced over the Den Den Mushi when Sabo finally picked up. "Sabo-kun? Where are you?"

"I'm at the Palace." Sabo replied. "I just handed the Gura Gura Fruit over the Jozu. That aside, Koala, have you found the list?"

"Boy!" Koala pouted. "Yes, I have."

"Then, just call the ship and..." Sabo instructed.

"I did." Koala cut him off.

"Well, then let's meet up with Hack underground." Sabo informed.

"I'm with Hack and the others underground waiting for you!" Koala snapped.

"You never change, do you, Sabo-nii?" Sasha giggled, Sabo cutting off the connection before Koala could rant on him.

"Well..." Sabo shrugged. "Let's get out of here before the Navy moves in."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	230. Arc 14: Aftermath Recovery

SailorStar9: With Chapter 228 uploaded, I present Chapter 229 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: Burgess is still alive, just more heavily injured than in cannon, so he won't be able to follow Sabo back to Baltigo. About Kyros' leg, Sasha's 'Healing Water Sphere' could only heal immediate injuries, so he's about ten years too late for that; heck not even Marsherry's Heal Heal Fruit can give Kyros' leg back.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 229: Arc 14: Aftermath Recovery

* * *

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp shouted, running over to the battered group exiting the Palace. "Zoro!" he spotted the swordsman who had Kin'emon and Kanjuro in tow. "So you guys are okay!"

"Super!" Franky declared, appearing suddenly behind Zoro. "It's quite a super victory!"

"Jozu, I think you'd better get out of Dressrosa quick before the Navy catches wind of you." Sasha turned to the larger pirate.

"Agreed." Jozu nodded. Biding farewell to the group, he took off.

* * *

Sometime later...

"So you've been living on top of a hill." Sabo noted, Kyros having ushered the battled group into his house.

"It was convenient for me and Scarlet." Kyros explained, Robin pulling the blanket on the bed over Law. "Sorry, but my place isn't as good as the Palace." he brought out the blankets. "There's one for each. Help yourself."

"Sasha-dono, who is this man that you brought here earlier?" Kin'emon asked, pointing to Bellamy.

"He's an old associate." Sasha replied.

"I'm sorry but I'm gonna turn in." Kyros laid his head on a pile of book and dozed off. "If you're hungry, you can eat anything in the house. I think there's only dried meat, though."

"I guess they won't be waking up anytime soon." Sabo noted, seeing Law, Luffy and Usopp fall asleep.

"Are you leaving already?" Sasha looked at her older brother.

"Yeah." Sabo nodded. "Because some troublesome people are headed back here."

"Who are they?" Franky asked.

"CP-0." Sabo replied. "They played a part in Doflamingo's deception. They're targeting us. Dressrosa will get crowded in a day or two. You guys should leave as soon as possible, too."

"Either way, we're not gonna stay here for long." Zoro agreed.

"I'm leaving." Sabo got up. "Here, I made a Vivre Card of Luffy's, just in case." he handed the piece of paper to Zoro.

"When did you have the time for that?" Zoro blinked.

"I'll take a piece of it." Sabo tore off a corner.

"Oh right, before I forget." Sasha pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down a Den Den Mushi number. "Sabo-nii, here. Give this to Koala-san."

"What is this?" Sabo peered at the number.

"Jinbei-sensei's Den Den Mushi number." Sasha replied. "I'm pretty sure he and Koala-san have a lot of catching up to do."

"Sure." Sabo nodded, tucked the paper into his inner coat pocket and took his leave.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	231. Arc 14: Complete Siege on the Straw Hats

SailorStar9: With Chapter 229 uploaded, I present Chapter 20 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 230: Arc 14: Complete Siege on the Straw Hats!

* * *

"Food?" Luffy was awakened by the smell of food after Kin'emon and Kanjuro returned from grocery shopping.

"I thought you were sleeping." Usopp gaped in shock as Luffy started munching down.

"He _is_ still sleeping." Sasha corrected, seeing Luffy slam face-first on the table.

"The Navy might come at any time." Zoro reminded. "Let's hurry and eat."

"And they all kept talking about was how Rebecca-dono's father is a prince of some country." Kin'emon related the rumors he and Kanjuro overheard in town.

"That's right." Kanjuro agreed.

"What's that?" Luffy demanded, gobbling down the food. "That's a strange story. And I'm sad because Sabo is gone. We've gonna catch up with Sanji's group, too, in a hurry."

"Get mad, or cry, or rush, or sleep, or eat!" Zoro snapped. "Do one at a time! You're so restless."

"Rebecca's father is that soldier man..." Luffy argued., before falling back to sleep.

"You've not fully recovered!" Usopp reminded. "Don't be greedy and get more sleep!"

"By thunder! Who made up such a lie?" Luffy pressed, scuffling down the food in front of him.

"But I can understand how you can't buy that." Zoro agreed.

"I started the rumor." Kyros admitted. "The only people who knew about Rebecca's birth are some people in the Don Quixote Family who did the research. The only thing that the whole nation knows about is her mother. I started the rumor before they found out I'm her father."

"Why?" Robin asked.

"I have a criminal record." Kyros confessed. "I'm ill-bred as well. I wasn't supposed to marry a member of the royal family in the first place. So this is how it should be."

"No, it's not!" Luffy retorted. "Does Rebecca know that?"

"She must've gotten the letter." Kyros replied. "I wrote everything about my life truthfully. I made her suffer for a long time. I want her to cut her connection to a person like me and live happily in the light hereafter. So that's the only way I can make it up to her as a father. I'm thinking of leaving this country when you guys do. She's still a child. I don't want her to ruin her chance to be happy by being caught in the moment. I convinced King Riku-sama too."

 _He's not buying it at all_. Sasha, Zoro and Usopp sweatdropped in unison when they saw Luffy's unconvinced expression.

"Commander!" Leo voiced over the Den Den Mushi. "I mean, Kyros-sama! This is Leo."

"Zoro-senpai!" Bartolomeo burst into the house. "Luffy-senpai you're up!" he spotted Luffy. "Good morning!"

"Bartolomeo, report!" Sasha barked, before the green-haired man went into full fan-boy mode.

"Oh yeah!" Bartolomeo snapped out of his hero-worship. "There's a lot of commotion at the Navy camp. They're gonna be here any minute. 'Great Adviser' Tsuru and the former Fleet Admiral Sengoku arrived."

"Tsuru and Sengoku?" Franky echoed.

"Leo, what did you call me for?" Kyros asked.

"The Navy is going into action now." Leo confirmed Bartolomeo's report.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	232. Arc 14: The Straw Hats Under Attack!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 230 uploaded, I present Chapter 231 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 231: Arc 14: The Straw Hats Under Attack!

* * *

"The Navy is coming." Kyros warned. "Hurry up and get ready."

"They're coming finally!" Usopp panicked.

"You don't have to tell us that." Kin'emon stated. "We've been prepared to escape at the drop of a hat. We were just waiting for Law-dono to wake up.

"It's rather strange that they didn't come for us until now." Kanjuro noted.

"But we have a problem." Kin'emon pointed out. "We don't have a ship."

"Leo, did you do what I asked you?" Kyros asked.

"Sure." Leo confirmed. "I did everything as you said. Crest Head-san, it seems like they're heading towards the Palace as well. The warriors are in danger."

"Okay." Bartolomeo grinned. "Thanks for you concern, little guy. We've been keeping an eye on the Navy the whole time, too. Everything'll be alright. Luffy-senpai and everyone, I'll lead the way. Run straight to the port in the east."

"But there are lots of Navy soldiers in town, right?" Usopp pointed out. "What should we do about them?"

"Don't worry." Bartolomeo assured. "Our allies have already been standing by at strategic points for quite a while to help you all escape from this country whenever you wake up. We'll clear the path for you. We have a ship for you at the east port."

"Bellamy, can you get up?" Sasha turned to the still bandaged pirate.

"Yeah, I can even run now." Bellamy replied. "Trafalgar, why didn't you leave me to my fate? That was supposed to the place where I died."

"It was Thalassa-ya's request." Law replied. "You can die here if you want."

"I'm fully recovered thanks to that dwarf." Bellamy retorted. "How could fighting the Navy possibly lead to me dying?"

"Just find a way to drop dead, idiot." Law fired back.

"Enough!" Sasha barked, before the argument could escalate.

"We don't have time to think!" Bartolomeo agreed, hearing the Navy soldiers closing in. "Let's just run. Let me handle this." he added, the group exited the house and coming under Navy fire. "Barrier!" he manifested a shield to blocked out the bullets. "Luffy-senpai?" he blinked when Luffy stopped suddenly.

"I've got something to do." Luffy replied. "So just go on ahead."

"You're still going then." Sasha knew what her brother was thinking. "Just go, but remember, we don't have much time."

"Got it." Luffy nodded and split up.

"Zoro, you're going in the wrong direction!" Sasha barely managed to pull the direction-challenged swordsman back on track.

* * *

"Luffy isn't here yet?" Usopp asked, the group had arrived at the port.

"Trafalgar Law's not here either." Cavendish added.

"What are both our bosses doing?" Hajrudin retorted.

"There are some enemies that can't be held back even by us." Bartolomeo added.

"And speak of the devil..." Sasha muttered, seeing Fujitora burst out from the smoke on a stone slab as a foothold.

"That's..." Zoro grinned, readying his swords.

"Fujitora!" Usopp screamed. "What should we do?"

"We have only one choice." Zoro drew his swords and sent an attack at Fujitora who jumped to dodge the attack.

"Zoro-senpai, you and your friends should stand back." Bartolomeo stopped Zoro from engaging Fujitora. "Leave it..."

"Up to us." Cavendish declared.

"Barrier!" Bartolomeo's shield was immediately set up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	233. Arc 14: Men's Pride! Luffy vs Fujitora

SailorStar9: With Chapter 231 uploaded, I present Chapter 232 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 232: Arc 14: Men's Pride! Luffy vs. Fujitora, Head-to-Head!

* * *

"My barrier." Bartolomeo grinned. "Break it if you can."

"Is that a barrier?" Fujitora stopped in front of the shield. "Looks like this'll be pretty tough." activating his ability, he rose the scattered debris from the ground and collected them into a ball of floating rubble. "Well, I guess nobody's using all of this. It's what's left after those hideous pirates fought."

"Don't tell me he's gonna use that as a weapon?" Ideo wondered.

"A barrier that only covers a limited area won't stand a chance against this." Chinjao noted.

"That's not fair!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"Hey guys!" Law rejoined the group. "Wherever you are, we're all at risk. Go to the port and set sail."

"Law!" Cavendish glared. "We've been waiting for you and Straw Hat. Where were you?"

"Everyone, run to the ship." Sai ordered. "Prepare to set sail."

"I don't mind running to the ship, but I don't think he'll let us get away." Zoro looked at Fujitora.

"There he is!" Usopp spotted Luffy in the distance. "Luffy!"

"Luffy-senpai, watch out for Fujitora right there!" Bartolomeo warned.

"That guy is..." Luffy remembered the Admiral. "Old gambler man! Do you remember me?" he charged straight at Fujitora.

"I was expecting you, Straw Hat." Fujitora turned.

"I'm gonna punch you!" Luffy declared. "Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun!"

"He won't..." Sasha blinked as she watched her brother's enlarged fist slam into Fujitora. "He would." she sighed. "Why would I think he won't otherwise?"

"Thalassa-ya, you are _completely_ sure you're the younger sibling?" not for the first time, Law wondered.

"It's times like this that makes me wonder that myself." Sasha muttered.

"Luffy-senpai!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "He's a Navy Admiral! What are you doing?"

"'Take him down someday' isn't good enough anymore." Luffy retorted. "Even if he's a Navy Admiral, why should I run? I would've have done that until two years ago, but not anymore."

"That time on Sabaody Archipelago..." Sasha gasped, wide-eyed.

"Even a Navy Admiral or a Yonkou, I gotta beat them all." Luffy swore. "Otherwise, I can't become the King of Pirates."

"That's kind of true." Franky admitted.

"Since it's come to this, just fight it out!" Usopp relented.

"I'll do all I can to capture you." Fujitora readied himself.

"Gomu Gomu no Hawk Bullet!" Luffy fired off a long-distance punch which Fujitora blocked with his sword. "Gomu Gomu no Hawk Ax!" he extended his leg upwards and slammed it down.

"I'm totally on board with what Luffy did, but why is he fighting in such a strange way?" Zoro asked.

"He's most probably leveling the playing field." Sasha surmised. "In the off-chance he _actually_ defeats Fujitora, it won't be because of a severe handicap."

"You _do_ realize that Luffy's isn't in Fujitora's league, right?" Franky questioned.

"I said 'off-chance', Franky." Sasha stated.

"Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling!" Luffy rained his punches at Fujitora, who fended off the blows with his sword. "What'd you do?" he muttered, suddenly slammed face-first on the ground. "Oh yeah, you're a Devil Fruit eater. Headbutt!" he slammed his forehead onto the ground, breaking the crater and freeing himself. "I'm not gonna run anymore!"

"What exactly have you been doing all this time?" Fujitora questioned, blocking off Luffy's punch with his sword. "Are you taking pity on me? I'm a Navy HQ Admiral. Everyone says I'm like a monster. I don't want anyone to go easy on me after all these years. Does it bother you that a blind man is on the battlefield? If you wanted to make me mad, you've succeeded. I'll chop off your head before you know it."

"Shut up!" Luffy snapped. "I can't attack a blind man without saying a word. Because I kind of like you."

"That sympathy of yours, what is it good for?" Fujitora retorted, the pair renewing their fight. "I'm disappointed in you." he blocked off Luffy's punches. "That's not sensible at all. When men fight, they should fight in a way that fits their position." he blocked out Luffy's punch with his sword. "You cant' show pity or say what you like so honestly."

"Shut up!" Luffy fired back, held in place by Fujitora's gravity. "I don't care at all."

"You're such a fool." Fujitora scolded. "I'm fighting as befits my position even though I don't want to. Gravity Blade!" he swatted Luffy off.

"Oh no!" Zoro realized what was about to happen. "Get away!"

"Raging Tiger!" Fujitora fired off his energy blasts at Luffy, the force blowing Luffy away.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	234. Arc 14: Fujitora's Ruthless Pursuit!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 232 uploaded, I present Chapter 233 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 233: Arc 14: No Way Out! Admiral Fujitora's Ruthless Pursuit!

* * *

"It's Straw Hat, Hajrudin!" Cavendish shouted.

Said giant reached out and grabbed Luffy before he was flung too far off.

"Take him to the ship." Cavendish ordered.

"You said you had a ship for us at the port, but there are probably plenty of ships." Usopp turned to Orlumbus while running.

"Look carefully." Orlumbus cut him off. "No one wants to moor their ship in such a dangerous port."

"Is that..." Usopp gaped as he aw the lined up ships anchored along the port.

"The others' ships are in the fog five kilometers away." Orlumbus explained. "Take this connecting bridge made by us, the Yontamaria Fleet and go across the sea."

"That Admiral is serious!" Bartolomeo realized.

"Is he _really_ going to drop that on us?" Sasha looked up worriedly as the large ball of debris moved over to the port.

"No time to ponder, Sasha-ya, keep running!" Law urged her on.

After placing the sphere of rubble into a strategic position, Fujitora spread out the mass of debris so that it covered the area the ships were moored. He was about to drop the massive blanket of rubble when the citizens of Dressrosa hurried to the port.

* * *

"Now, look at that!" Bartolomeo declared, the group was now standing in front of the Yontamaria.

"Straw Hat, I have four Giant mercenary friends." Hajrudin stated. "I wanna pull together all the Giants tribes with them eventually and we'll revive the Giant Pirates that once terrorized the world."

"Then, we'll see you again someday somewhere." Luffy nodded.

"Our Yontamaria Fleet numbers 56 ships." Orlumbus informed Sasha and Law. "I know we can really help you out."

"Sashaland." Leo hopped onto Sasha's shoulder. "We got permission from Chief Tonta. Let us join too."

"We won't lose in a fair fight." Ideo promised. "But we can't say we're champions without fighting pirates."

"So Ideo and I joined hands and decided to get out to sea." Blue Gilly added.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luffy was puzzled. "Do whatever you want."

"The fact is, we totally hit it off while we're staying at the Palace for two days." Abdullah explained.

"I'll explain." Orlumbus cut in. "For your information, we decided the order by lot. First, the Beautiful Pirates, 75 members: the representative is its captain, White Horse Cavendish. Next, the Barto Club, 56 members: the captain is Man-Eating Bartolomeo. The Happosui Army, about 1000 members the 13th leader is Don Sai. The XXX Gym Fighting Alliance, four members: the representative is 'Destruction Cannon' Ideo. The Tontatta's Tonta Corps, 200 members: the leader is Leo the Warrior. Just five members now, the future Giant Pirates: the captain is Hajrudin. And I'm the commodore of the Yontamaria Fleet, 4300 members: the 'Adventuring Pioneer', Orlumbus."

"A big troop of 5600 pirates in total." Bartolomeo went on his knees. "Luffy-senpai, will you exchange cups of sake as father and sons with us seven representatives?"

"Father and sons?" Luffy echoed.

"That's right." Bartolomeo nodded. "You'll be the boss and we'll be your followers. Will you take us under the umbrella of the Straw Hat Pirates?"

"You have to the 'what the heck is happening' look on your face, Law." Sasha joked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	235. Arc 14: Straw Hat Fleet is Formed!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 233 uploaded, I present Chapter 234 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 234: Arc 14: Sons' Cups! Straw Hat Fleet is Formed!

* * *

"Now, we'll exchange cups of sake as parent and son." Orlumbus declared.

"That's right." Bartolomeo brought out the bottle of ceremonial sake and poured the liquid into the sons' cups. "It's all set on this side. Now." he turned and poured the sake into the large parent cup in front of Luffy. "Alright, we'll exchange father-and-son vows to inaugurate Luffy-senpai as our boss and us seven as his followers. Please take the cup, Luffy-senpai." he requested, seeing Luffy staring at the cup.

"I'm not gonna drink this." Luffy replied.

"Figured." Sasha grinned.

"I thought so." Zoro agreed.

"I don't like this sake much." Luffy put down the cup.

"It's about the vow." Bartolomeo protested. "From now on, you'll be targeted by big names of the incident on this island. When that happens, it doesn't matter how strong you are, it's gonna be a tough battle. But since you saved us, we can' help you at those times."

"But if I drink this, I'll become the grand captain of this grand fleet, right?" Luffy pointed out.

"That's right." Bartolomeo nodded. "If you have 5600 subordinates in total, you'll finally be one of the greatest pirates. You'll become the King of Pirates eventually. If you wanna conquer the world,this won't change enough, though."

"You'd better stop." Zoro cautioned. "That line of reasoning won't work on him."

"Why, Straw Hat?" Orlumbus demanded. "Why aren't you happy to amass such a great military force? It doesn't matter how strong your enemy is, he can't compete with the force of numbers. I'm sure you'll need our help someday as we needed you."

"I need my space." Luffy argued. "Listen, I just wanna become the King of Pirates! I don't want to be someone important."

"What is he talking about?" even Law was confused.

"Luffy-senpai, what do you mean by that?" Bartolomeo asked.

"Guys!" Luffy lifted himself up to the quarter deck. "When we think we're in danger, we'll shout for you, so come save us. I don't have to be the boss or a great pirate, right? When you guys are in trouble, call us. We'll come help you, no matter what. I'll never forget that we fought together against Mingo."

"I'm starting to understand what he's saying and what it means to be the King of Pirates to him." Bartolomeo teared. "He'd rather be free than to just important."

"What's going on?" Orlumbus demanded when the ship was hit by a cannon.

"Someone's firing at us!" one of his crew-mates reported.

"Is it the Navy?" Orlumbus asked.

"It can't be." Leo objected. "We've sewn their warships together tightly."

"Let Columbus take command." Orlumbus ordered. "We're still busy here. Whoever it is, get rid of them."

"That's got to hurt." Sasha winced, seeing the halved Pica-shaped stone fall right in top of the enemy ship fleet. "Can we assume that'll be Fujitora's farewell present?"

"Freedom..." Bartolomeo was sobbing. "That's what Luffy-senpai wants... in that case, I admire you even more, Luffy-senpai."

"So do I." Hajrudin burst out laughing. "Bartolomeo, make the oath. He doesn't have to drink from the parent's cup."

"He's right." Cavendish agreed.

"You can do whatever you want, so do we." Ideo concurred.

"You can't take away our freedom either." Sai grinned.

"Luffy-senpai, allow me to make a brief oath." Bartolomeo raised his cup. "We now become Straw Hat Luffy-senpai's followers and we'll become his shield or pike in all weather. To repay him for what he did this time, we seven will drink out of these Sons' cups out of our own volition devoting our lives and souls."

"Well, that escalated quickly." Sasha joked as the six pirates and one dwarf downed the cups. "Leo, we have to leave the port soon." she lifted the dwarf into her hands. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We're gonna attend the banquet." Leo declared. "And we'll get home by the Yellow Cubs afterwards. Don't worry about us."

"You just want to get away from Marsherry, don't you?" Sasha deathpanned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	236. Arc 14: The Straw Hats' Bounty Upgrade

SailorStar9: With Chapter 234 uploaded, I present Chapter 235 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Guest: About Desire, it'll be as per the filler arc, so there won't be any change. I also have the tendency to skip over filler arcs.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 235: Arc 14: Revealed! The Straw Hats' Bounties Upgrade!

* * *

"We can't see Dressrosa anymore." Sasha approached the deep-in-thought Law, the older pirate was looking out at sea from the quarter deck. "You achieved your goal by taking out Doflamingo, didn't you? What will be your next step?"

"As promised two years ago, Thalassa-ya," Law addressed the water wielder. "My blade is yours."

* * *

"Look around as you like!" Bartolomeo invited the Straw Hat crew onto his ship, Going Luffy-senpai. "This is the Barto Club's pirate ship that's filled with love for the Straw Hats. It's call Going Luffy-senpai! It was the Straw Hats' first pirate ship and a dear friend: the Going Merry!" he introduced the dome that donned the bottom of the mast. I duplicated it's bow as a homage. I want you to take a good look at this curve." he slid down the curved duplicated arms of Luffy that donned the sides of the main deck. "I asked a woodcrafter to duplicate Luffy-senpai's Gomu Gomu hands just like the real ones."

"Could it be..." Robin pointed to the stern.

"Yes, Robin-senpai." Bartolomeo nodded. "You have a good eye. It's a homage to Chopper-senpai's horns."

"Then, those orange trees are..." Usopp blinked. "

"There're a homage to the orange trees that Nami-senpai took from Bellemere-san's grove in Coco Village." Bartolomeo confirmed.

"I'm so moved." Franky teared. "Look how nerdy those details are. Everywhere you look, you feel a sense of fun. It's filled with super love!"

"Oh shoot, a nerd has stirred a pervert's mind." Sasha muttered.

* * *

"Bartolomeo, just hurry up and get to Zou." Law instructed.

"Who do you think you're talking to..." Bartolomeo glared.

"I'm counting on you." Zoro looked up from the newspapers.

"Leave it in my hands." Bartolomeo beamed. "Guys! Let's head for Zou at full speed!"

"Anyway, I wonder if Sanji and the others got to the island safely." Usopp wondered.

"Nami was with them, so I'm sure navigation was fine but they were chased by Big Mom's ship." Franky assured.

"I'm worried." Robin admitted.

"Hey, Luffy." Zoro voiced, focusing on a page. "Seems like our bounties have gone up."

"You didn't know?" Bartolomeo blinked. "I have the wanted posters of you all in my room, so come on. Trafalgar, I threw yours out but your bounty has gone up to 500 million." he informed the pirate captain.

"Oh thanks, but I don't care about the price." Law muttered.

"Please take a look at them!" Bartolomeo presented the upgraded bounty posters. "Let's start with 'Straw Hat' Luffy-senpai: your bounty is 500 million Berri! Next 'Thalassa' Sasha-senpai: 400 million Berri! 'Devil Wind' Zoro-senpai: 320 million Berri! 'Devil Child' Nico Robin-senpai: 130 million Berri! 'Cyborg' Franky-senpai: 94 million Berri! 'God' Usopp-senpai: 200 million Berri! 'Black-Foot' Sanji-senpai: 177 million Berri! 'Cat Burglar' Nami-senpai: 66 million Berri! 'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper-senpai: 100 Berri! 'Soul King' Brook-senpai: 83 million Berri! Except for the people who stood out and showed them how dangerous they could be in the recent incident, everyone went up by 50 million. Ours have gone up by 50 million too. But take a look at that." he pointed at the script underneath Sanji's photo. "For 'Black Foot' Sanji-senpai, the price has gone up strangely high and the text is odd."

"Only alive?" Franky read.

"Since it's Sanji, I bet someone holds a grudge against him over a woman and wants to do the honors themselves." Usopp suggested.

"You're right." Franky agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	237. Arc 15: Arriving at the Phantom Island

SailorStar9: With Chapter 235 uploaded, I present Chapter 236 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 236: Arc 15: Curtain-up on a New Adventure! Arriving at the Phantom Island, Zou!

* * *

"Keep going to Zou!" Luffy beamed from his place on the figurehead.

* * *

"It's too foggy." Bartolomeo moaned, after a week out at sea. "I can't see ahead."

"You guys are getting seasick too often." Zoro retorted, seeing the Barto Club members sick on the floor. "How could you call yourselves pirates?"

"Chewing gum..." Bartolomeo pulled out a strip of chewing gum. "It'll make it a little better, grandma said." he popped the chewing gum into his mouth.

"That's why there is gum stuck everywhere on this ship." Usopp gaped, realizing the reason for the numerous pieces of gum that littered the deck.

"What a riot." Luffy burst out laughing.

"Boss, I see something at two o'clock!" the lookout at the mast reported. "In the dense fog, there's a mountain or monster... it looks like it's moving slowly."

"Look," Law voiced, his exposed palm revealed a Vivre Card. "The Vivre Card is pointing towards that."

"You're right." Luffy blinked. "That means your friends are there."

"I heard Zou blocks out invaders with dense fog and an adverse current." Law explained.

"Take in the sails." Franky suggested. "We'll row it forward."

"Is this the island Zou?" Luffy gawked as the giant elephant came into view.

"This is it." Law confirmed.

"Torao, but this is a zou (elephant)." Luffy gaped.

"Yeah, Zou is the name of a place that flourishes on the back of a massive elephant." Law replied.

"What?" Usopp exclaimed. "Is it alive?"

"It keeps moving, so it'll never be at the same location." Law remarked. "It's a Phantom Island. It's not actually an island, so Log Poses won't get you here. I've never been here before, either. It's showing it's back to us. That means Black Foot and the others could've gotten here much earlier."

"So, we were chasing an elephant that was walking away." Robin noted.

"Yeah," Law confirmed. "Get ready to make landfall. Can you give us some food?" he turned to Bartolomeo.

"Please." Sasha added her puppy-dog eyes for additional effect.

"Take everything in the food storage!" Bartolomeo offered.

"I heard there is a tribe that hates humans." Kanjuro turned to Law.

"Yes, it's the Mink Tribe." Law replied. "They hold off humans and people say the history of their country goes back nearly a thousand years."

"A thousand years?" Luffy gasped. "On the elephant's back? Does that mean that the elephant has been alive for a thousand years?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	238. Arc 15: Arrival On Zou!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 236 uploaded, I present Chapter 237 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 23: Arc 15: Arrival On Zou!

* * *

"Wow!" Luffy gawked. "It's huge! That's..." he peered through the fog. "The Sunny!" he grinned.

"Good, they made it to Zou for sure." Robin was relieved.

"I guess they got away from Big Mom nicely." Franky noted. "There's no major damage."

"Hey, Sanji!" Luffy called out. "Nami! Chopper! Brook! Momo! And... what was that gas guy's name?"

"Caesar Clown?" Sasha supplied.

"Yeah, him." Luffy nodded.

"There's no response." Usopp noted.

Stretching out his arm, Luffy propelled himself onto the Thousand Sunny.

"What the..." Usopp gaped.

"The elephant's leg is moving." Franky remarked.

"Barrier-bility: Stairs!" after ordering his crew to keep up with the moving Thousand Sunny, Bartolomeo used his powers to create a bridge over to the other ship.

"Luffy, have you seen the others?" Usopp asked, the Straw Hat group, plus Law, Kin'emon and Kanjuro, hurried over the bridge.

"Seems like they aren't here." Luffy noted.

"I guess they all made landfall." Law reasoned.

"Yeah." Luffy grinned. "Let's catch up with them quickly."

"Is that an earthworm?"robin wondered as Kanjuro drew a coiling cartoonish dragon on the upper deck.

"It's a snake, isn't it?" Usopp argued.

"It has legs, so it's a lizard." Franky reasoned.

"Okay, it's finished." Kanjuro added the finishing touches. "Appear, Rising Dragon!" he brought the drawing to life.

"Dragon..." the pink dragon moaned.

 _It's cute..._ Robin flushed.

"Robin, your face is red." Sasha pointed out. "Well, it's kinda of cute, in a cartoonish way, I suppose."

"Let's go now, Dragon!" Kanjuro instructed and the dragon plastered itself against the elephant's leg. "All right, everyone, cling onto it's back." he told the group. "It's gonna climb up."

"Seriously?" Sasha gave the artist a disbelieving look.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	239. Arc 15: A Deadly Elephant Climb!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 237 uploaded, I present Chapter 238 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 238: Arc 15: A Deadly Elephant Climb! A Great Adventure on the Back of the Giant Elephant!

* * *

"It's so high!" Usopp whined. "I'm scared. My arms are exhausted. It's too much."

"Don't say that, Usopp." Luffy chided. "He's giving it all he's got."

"What?" Usopp exclaimed as the dragon stared sliding backwards. "Whoa!"

"If we fall into the sea, that'll be it." Kin'emon shouted.

"Dragon, you can do it!" Luffy yelled. "Good job." he praised, the dragon skidding to a stop.

"You showed some guts." Franky added.

"Attaboy, Dragon..." Usopp was relieved. "Your name is Ryunosuke from now on."

"He scared the crap out of me." Law muttered.

"I wish this dragon could fly." Franky noted.

"Is this dragon okay?" Kin'emon wondered.

"What are you talking about?" Kanjuro chided. "You just saw how he held on, didn't you?"

"We're back where we started, though." Law pointed out.

"That's true." Sasha agreed.

"I can't see the top yet." Luffy peered through the fog. "I wonder how Sanji and the others climbed this. Kin'emon, Kanjuro," he looked down at the two samurai. "Come to think of it, why do you wanna go to Zou?"

"We owe you people a lot, so we must tell you everything eventually." Kin'emon admitted. "But first, we need to feel safe."

"Zou has always been our destination since leaving the Land of Wano," Kanjuro agreed. "We want to see if Momonosuke is okay and if another friend we were separated at sea, Raizo, a ninja, has arrived here safely."

"A ninja?" the males chorused in unison.

"What the..." Robin was confused.

"Oh god, no..." Sasha bemoaned.

"A ninja." Luffy went into fanboy mode. "I wanna meet him."

"I wanna see a shuriken." Zoro added.

"Will he sit under a waterfall?" Usopp wondered.

"Can he really use supernatural ninja powers?" Law asked.

Sasha just shot the older pirate a 'Not you too!' look.

"Can he disappear in an instant like they say?" Franky pressed.

"Yes, indeed." Kin'emon confirmed.

"Luffy, look up." Robin warned, hearing an echoing laughter. "Something falling onto us."

"What _is_ that?" Luffy exclaimed, seeing the incoming shadow. "Look out! Duck!"

"Oh dear..." Sasha mumbled, the UFO (unidentified falling object) knocked Kin'emon and Kanjuro off the dragon.

"What was that thing that fell on us out of the blue?" Usopp demanded.

"I don't know." Robin replied. "I think it's a bloody person with knives stuck all over his body."

"Robin, isn't that just a small monkey?" Sasha sighed.

"Are you alright?" Luffy shouted down.

"Luffy-dono, we're both okay." Kin'emon shouted back. "Go ahead, we'll catch up soon."

"Hey look!" Franky pointed out as they neared their destination. "Isn't that the top?"

"It is." Usopp agreed.

"Luffy!" Zoro scolded, the straw hatted teen had dropped off to sleep.

"Aniki..." Sasha twitched, already forming a sphere of water on her index finger. "Do _not_ fall asleep!" she shot stream of water at her brother, jolting him awake.

"We're almost there!" Luffy cheered, now awake. "Go! The top is close at hand. I'm starting to see something." he exclaimed, as the fortress came into view. "We made it!" he whopped when Ryunosuke made it to the top. "We're here at Zou."

"Ryunosuke, I'm proud of you." Robin petted the panting dragon.

"Just as I thought." Sasha nodded. "You have a time limit and you're now turning back to a drawing."

"This is absurd." Law muttered, cutting off the group's heartfelt wailing.

"It's just a bad drawing." Zoro agreed. "We're in unknown territory. We shouldn't look back. Always pay attention to what is ahead. Look." he and Law stopped before the stone gate. "That must be a gateway into the country. There is certainly civilization on the elephant's back."

"There's a watchtower, but no guards." Law tilted his head to glance at the tower. "It's not security befitting a country."

"I found a good spot." Luffy hurried over to the winding staircase to led up to the watchtower and heaved himself up. "It's awesome!" he gawked at the scenery presented in front of his eyes. "So this is the back of the elephant! Usopp, come up here! It's amazing!"

"Luffy jumped down!" Usopp shouted back to the group after Luffy leapt off the guard-tower.

"Again?" Sasha exclaimed.

"I knew he would do that." Zoro remarked. "Did you see old 'Eyebrows'?"

"No." the sniper replied. "This place is too high to see anybody."

"He didn't have to jump." Zoro spotted the demolished gates on the ground. "The gate's open."

"No, I think this is..." Franky corrected.

"Yeah, it's not actually open." Law concurred, seeing the busted hinges. "Someone destroyed it."

"You're right." Zoro confirmed, walking in and seeing the destroyed trail. "This trail looks strange, too. It's too wide to call it an animal trail in the forest."

"This is some pretty serious destruction." Franky gawked. "And it's still fresh. Are Sanji and the others gonna be okay?"

"Let's proceed with caution." Zoro grinned, readying his sword.

"What happened here?" Franky wondered as the group traveled deeper into the forest. "I smell the faint odor of gunpowder and gas, do you?"

"What is it?" Usopp panicked when Zoro and Law went on the alert. "Do you see something?"

"I got this." Zoro drew his sword as Carrot charged at him, the rabbit Mink jumping over the blade.

"Wait!" Wanda shouted before Carrot could launch another attack. "Stop, Carrot!" on Wany, she burst in through the forest. "Forget about them-teia. More importantly, we have an invader in the Whale Forest."

"They're the Mink Tribe." Law stated.

"Isn't that outfit..." Usopp recognized Nami's bikini top on Wanda. "Nami's?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	240. Arc 15: Through The Ruined Kurau City

SailorStar9: With Chapter 238 uploaded, I present Chapter 239 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 239: Arc 15: Through The Ruined Kurau City

* * *

"What was that weapon?" Zoro questioned. "I felt a shock for a moment."

"We have an invader in the Whale Forest?" Carrot asked.

"Yes, we're in trouble." Wanda nodded. "The Guardians will be mad."

"Where did you get that outfit?" Usopp demanded, pointing to Wanda. "What did you do to Nami?"

"Look how high she can jump." Franky gawked as Carrot shot up into the air. "Do all of them have physical abilities like that?"

"How is it, Carrot?" Wanda asked. "Do you see something, Carrot?"

"I do." Carrot reported, spotting a dust cloud. "Maybe it's a little too late. On the other side of Kurau City, there's a disturbance in the Whale Forest."

"I thought so." Wanda noted. "Let's go, Wany. Get on, Carrot!" she shouted, steering her steed. "We don't have time to transport you-tiea guys." she informed Sasha. "Do as I say. Go right through the Rightrump Forest to your right and turn left at a deep dark swamp and you'll reach the Rightflank Forest. You'll find the corpse of your-teia friend there."

"Corpse?" Usopp exclaimed.

"Wait at the Rightflank Forest." Wanda rode off. "We'll be there later."

"You've got to be kidding." Usopp stammered. "They were killed." he wailed.

"She said there was a corpse, which means they weren't cannibalized." Robin rationalized.

"Or maybe she was referring to Brook." Sasha deathpanned. "Law," she turned to the older pirate. "The rest of your crew is here, right?"

"Yeah." Law replied.

"Is there any way to make contact?" Sasha asked.

"No." Law answered. "I didn't even expect to see them again. But now I remember." he dug out the Vivre Card he had on him. "I forgot that I had a Vivre Card. It belongs to our navigator, Bepo."

"Oh yeah, you had a talking polar bear on your crew." Usopp recalled. "Is he a Mink too?"

"Yeah." Law confirmed. "This is where he came from. But he didn't remember much about this island. Because he left the island while he was little. I've known him for a decade. We can trust him. If you wanna get reliable information, let's head straight."

"I swear if aniki gets into another pointless fight, I'm going to kill him." Sasha muttered as she followed behind Law.

* * *

"I guess there was no doubt that it was attacked." Robin concluded as the group entered the demolished Kurau City. "This city could have as many as several hundred thousand residents, but not a single person is here. This destruction happened not so long ago, either." she surveyed the destroyed buildings.

"Is this a device for torture?" Zoro wondered, stopping in front of the three cross-shaped stakes.

"For interrogation, most probably." Sasha reasoned.

"We can't even tell whether the enemies are humans or not." Franky added, looking at the large claw marks on the walls. "There are so many claw marks."

"Come see this." Law voiced. "It's a giant footstep." he added, the gathered group looking at the enormous paw print on the ground.

"Do you think it's an elephant?" Franky wondered.

"Did some monsters and beasts attack the Minks' country?" Law questioned. "But by looking at those claw marks, it might be internal discord."

"One thing is for sure." Robin confirmed. "This country was suddenly ruined only one or two weeks ago."

"Then Sanji and everyone else..." Usopp stammered. "Were involved in it?"

"What the..." Franky gasped as the ground started rumbling.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	241. Arc 15: Garchu! The Straw Hats Reunite!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 239 uploaded, I present Chapter 240 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 240: Arc 15: Garchu! The Straw Hats Reunite!

* * *

"What?" Robin gasped as a large wave of seawater crashed down above.

"A big splash of water?" Franky echoed.

"It'll cause floods." Robin warned. "Get to high ground."

"Run!" Usopp screamed, leading the group to flee.

"But..." Franky trailed.

"It's too late!" Zoro warned.

"Water Lock!" Sasha acted, encasing the group in a sphere of water as the wave washed over them.

* * *

"It's flooding!" Usopp wailed, the group was now safe on a roof. "There's a shark!" he exclaimed as a Great White jumped out of the water. "A shark? Why?"

"Seawater?" Robin mused, giving the gushing waters a taste. "Maybe, that was the giant elephant spraying water on itself. It seems like both the town and forest are adapted to this water level."

"Seeing the water amount, I guess you're right." Franky agreed.

"That means this happen every day." Law reasoned.

* * *

"Shambles." Law activated his ability, teleporting everyone to where Luffy was.

"It's you-tiea guys." Wanda was relieved. "We're here now. Look over there in the fog carefully. There are guards and a gate to the fortress."

"Wanda, who are they-gara?" the goat guard demanded.

"Are they the ones who invaded the Whale Forest?" the lion guard questioned.

"They didn't mean any harm." Wanda leapt off Wany with Carrot in tow. "The Welcoming Bell didn't ring by mistake and one of them got lost in the Whale Forest. Open the gate and let everyone know: that the Straw Hats are here. They're important guests." she declared. "Prepare to welcome our great saviors' friends."

"Garchu!" the gathered Minks chorused as one once the gates were opened to admit the group.

"This isn't what we heard about." Usopp was shocked.

"I thought the people of your race hated humans." Zoro was confused.

"Race, huh?" Wanda mused. "That's probably what those who don't know other Minks think and get scared of. To you, you-tiea guys are just Monkey Minks who have less hair. You're the same Mink Tribe, just a different type. We judge someone by their character, not by their race."

"There they are!" Chopper burst out from the crowd with Nami.

"You're right." Nami agreed. "Luffy!"

"Everyone!" Chopper called. "Sasha!" he leapt into the water wielder's arms.

"So, Sanji, Brook and Momo are all fine too." Luffy beamed.

Nami just stayed silent and jumped onto Luffy's arms. "I'm sorry." the navigator muttered. "Sanji-kun is..." she wept.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	242. Arc 15: The Swirly Pirates' Journey

SailorStar9: With Chapter 240 uploaded, I present Chapter 241 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 241: Arc 15: The Swirly Pirates' Journey to Zou

* * *

"Please overlook these cultural differences." Wanda remarked, Zoro was fuming at the close proximity the Minks had around him. "Minkship is a friendly gesture for us."

"So, you call this minkship." Robin noted, a small hamster Mink was cuddled against her.

"You don't have to hold back." Franky laughed as a raccoon Mink nuzzled against him. "Rub yourself against me as much as you want."

"It's delicious." Usopp bit down on a slab of meat. "What kind of meat is this?"

"That's hippo." Carrot replied. "And these are lizard, alligator and frog." she pointed. "We don't eat animals with fur."

"But why would you welcome us like this?" Usopp was confused.

"Because you-tiea are our saviors' friends." Carrot explained.

"Saviors..." Usopp echoed. "What exactly happened?"

"No!" Brook wailed, running up the tree that housed the rest of the Straw Hats. "Everybody!" he sobbed in relief, finally seeing his crew-mates. "What a relief. I read in the newspapers. I'm glad you're all okay. Luffy-san!" he hugged his captain.

"What happened to you?" Luffy blinked.

"I'm worried about Sanji-san." Brook admitted. "I'm too ashamed to face you. But I don't have a facial surface anyway."

"Aren't you with Momo?" Usopp thought to ask.

"Yes, of course." Brook hushed Usopp up. "He's okay, but it seems like... he doesn't really like the Minks. He shuts himself in a room and never comes out. But that's good for us. Luffy-san, could I have a word with you? All of you newcomers to Zou, come here." he called out to the rest. "Where's Kin'emon-san now?" he asked, the group were now huddled together.

"He should be arriving soon." Luffy replied.

"I see." Brook noted. "That's perfect. I actually wanna ask you a favor. I want you to try not to use words like 'samurai' or 'Land of Wano' in this country. Don't use them if you can. If you use these words, you might offend many people and anger them or make them hate you. This country was actually..." he was cut off when the door creaked open and he was greeted by a group of salivating Dog Minks.

"We found you!" the leading Dog Mink grinned. "Baron Corpse!

"Here they come!" Brook stammered.

"Corpse?" Zoro echoed. "The corpse she was talking about was..."

"Brook!" Usopp realized.

"We call him so with affection." Wanda explained.

"That's very confusing." Zoro sighed.

"To be honest, I'm surprised." Wanda noted. "I didn't know there was such a tempting race in this world."

"Stop it!" Brook begged, taken down by the Dog Minks. "Help!"

"We Dog Minks have a things for bones." Wanda admitted.

"He's quite popular." Robin noted.

"Guys, is this really okay?" Sasha wondered, looking back and forth from the uninterested group to the suffering Brook. "Bear with it, Brook." she advised.

"Luffy, what happened to Torao, by the way?" Chopper asked.

"Law went to see his crew-mates of the Heart Pirates in the Whale Forest." Sasha replied.

"More importantly, what do we do about Sanji-kun?" Nami pressed.

"Like I said before, he left a note." Zoro reminded. "So don't you think it's gonna be alright?"

"It's not like he was kidnapped." Luffy mused.

"I'm worried because it doesn't look right!" Nami fumed.

"I'm sorry." Chopper apologized. "We couldn't do anything."

"You know what, guys?" Franky spoke. "Frankly, we're just confused right now. We only have a rough idea of what's going on."

"He's right." Usopp agreed. "The last time we talked, you guys said you were facing Big Mom's ship. Now we finally get to Zou and there are those talking animals on the elephant's back and the city's ruined. We thought the Mink Tribe was our enemy, but instead, they welcomed us so warmly. They even told us we're their saviors' friends."

"Could you tell us everything in detail, Nami?" Robin requested. "What happened to your group after you left Dressrosa 11 days ago?"

"Yeah, I guess I was a little upset." Nami sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you everything as it happened. What we encountered off the coast of Dressrosa was Big Mom's enormous singing ship." she recounted. "Their combatants that we could identify were the duo Sasha and Ace met on the Fish-Man Island. And another one, he's one of the Worst Generation: Capone 'Gang' Bege. Seems like they became Big Mom's subordinates. They came for Caesar, but he was more scared of them. But frankly speaking ,we had no chance to get away from them. And we knew they'd take us down if nothing was done." then, she related how they had escaped using Sanji's attack plan.

"Only you guys can do it." Luffy praised, everyone else applauding.

"Stop it." Nami blushed. "Well, it was a big deal I guess, but..."

"And how many days did it take Zou from there?" Robin asked.

"We arrived here the next day." Nami replied. "Seems like Zou was nearby at that time."

"That was 10 days ago." Chopper supplied.

"As far as I could see, the oldest sign of destruction in the city at the center of Zou was from a little more than two weeks ago." Robin pointed out.

"That's right." Wanda confirmed. "And by 10 days ago, most of the country have been destroyed. But on that day, Nami and the others arrived here. That can only be described as a miracle. If not for their courage and Chopper's medical expertise, every single person in the Mokomo Dukedom would've been helplessly killed."

"Wanda," Sasha started. "I know it still hurt as it happened only recently, but..."

"No, I'll tell you everything." Wanda insisted. "You-tiea people have the right to know everything."

"Hey!" a sloth Mink called out. "Everyone!" he poked his head in from the door. "Duke-sama has... Duke-sama has woken up!"

"That's great." Chopper was relieved. "Okay." he grabbed his medical bag. "Let's go examine his condition now. Sasha, come with me. I'll need a second opinion. Miyagi, Tristan!" he called out to the two Mink medics.

"Wait for me!" Miyagi jumped out from the Mink crowd. "Let me go at it and learn from you."

"Dy Miyagi, you're hopping too much!" Tristan complained.

"Wanda, Duke Dogstorm said he'd like to see the saviors." the sloth Mink added after the four medics hurried off.

"I'll be right up." Wanda nodded. "You-tiea guys, will you come with us?"

"Yeah, but who's Dogstorm?" Luffy asked.

"He's the duke of the Mokomo Dukedom." Wanda replied. "Which means he's the ruler of the country. He's been in a coma ever since the city was wiped out. So has the other one. This country has two rulers: 'King of the Day', Duke Dogstorm and 'King of the Night', Master Cat Viper. The country of Zou has been protected by those two rulers."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	243. Arc 15: Journey To Dogstorm's Sanatorium

SailorStar9: With Chapter 241 uploaded, I present Chapter 242 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 242: Arc 15: Journey To Dogstorm's Sanatorium

* * *

"Going through this passage is the shortest way to get the Duke-sama's sanatorium." Wanda led the group through a tunnel.

"That's curious." Robin looked up at the lighted lamps on the ceiling. "Do those fruits emit light?"

"That's right." Wanda nodded. "They light up the darkness of the night. The capitol of the Mokomo Dukedom was Kurau City which you-tiea people saw. Vibrant and bustling: that's what it was like in Kurau City. Kurau City was peaceful and relaxed. People were leading normal lives. They were talking to their friends, loving their families and enjoying the blessings of nature. But it happened half a month ago."

"What in the world happened?" Usopp asked.

"By the time we got here, the city was completely destroyed." Robin added. "As if a storm had just swept through."

"It was 17 days ago, to be exact." Wanda stated. "Yes, the first time in a month an a half since Bepo and the others arrived, the visitor's bell rang all over the Mokomo Dukedom. But that was the seldom-heard Raiding Bell. Cutting up the forest along the way, the enemy invaded our peaceful city. Feeling such unusual movement, Zunesha roared."

"Who are they?" Usopp inquired. "What do they want?"

"If our vicious enemies want something that we don't have, how can we give it to them?" Wanda answered with a question.

"Raizo?" Usopp echoed, hearing the familiar name from Wanda's narration.

"Is that what your enemies wanted and you people didn't have?" Zoro inquired.

"So it was Kaido's subordinates who attacked the country." Robin realized.

"That's right." Wanda confirmed. "They didn't listen to us at all and the fight began. The peaceful Kurau City was instantly turned into a battlefield."

"So, that's why everyone moved to the Rightflank Fortress here." Robin concluded.

"That's right." Wanda sighed. "Those who could walk helped those who couldn't and carried them here."

"So in the end, you don't know why Jack was looking for the samurai, do you?" Usopp wondered.

"No." Wanda replied. "We also don't know how they-tiea got to this island or what made them think that the samurai was here. Let's keep going." she led the group across the suspension bridge. "We'll get to Duke-sama's sanatorium soon."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	244. Arc 15: Duke Dogstorm Appears!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 242 uploaded, I present Chapter 243 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 243: Arc 15: The King of the Day! Duke Dogstorm Appears!

* * *

"I see Duke-sama's sanatorium already." Wanda remarked as the building came into view. "Thank you for coming with me. I'll tell you the rest of the story later."

"What's going on?" Franky blinked as Sicilian's subordinates started falling off the building. "Sicilian-dono, what's the matter?"

"Wanda." the lion musketeer noted. "They-gara keep saying sweet things, so I just pushed them off the cliff."

"Sicilian-dono," Wanda interrupted before Sicilian could discipline his subordinates again. "They-tiea are the Straw Hats."

"The duke is expecting you." Sicilian opened the door to Dogstorm's room. "You can go in. Hurry up."

* * *

"Luffy, everyone." Chopper beamed as the small group of medics re-bandaged Dogstorm.

"He's huge." Usopp gawked, his eyes taking in Dogstorm's large size, said Mink Duke as sipping one of Sasha's healing teas.

"Duke-sama!" Wanda wept in relief. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"Wanda, I'm sorry to make you worry." Dogstorm apologized. "So you-gara are the Straw Hats." he put down the tea cup. "You saved us in every way. Thank you very much."

"I heard my crew save your people, but I haven't gotten to hear the whole story yet." Luffy remarked.

"Well, you-gara and the rest saved us too, Straw Hat Luffy." Dogstorm stated.

"Uh oh." Sasha muttered, seeing Dogstorm suddenly salivating. "Brook, you'd better hide."

"A little won't hurt." Franky told the skeleton.

"'A little' could kill me." Brook argued. "You have no idea how much I got sucked on and chewed on the past few days."

"You-gara, that straw hat looks good on you." Dogstorm commented. "I was once... I can't remember who it was. That cat..."

"Master Cat Viper." Wanda supplied.

"I was once traveling across the sea with that one." Dogstorm reminisced. "Shanks, who is one of the Yonkou now was wearing that kind of hat then."

"Old man, you know Shanks?" Luffy beamed. "How? I got this hat from him and... he fell asleep!" he exclaimed when Dogstorm flopped onto the pillow and dozed off.

"It's already six o'clock." Wanda pointed out.

"It's only six." Usopp reminded. "He's not a kid."

"Like I mentioned earlier, the Mokomo Dukedom is governed by two rulers at the same time." Wanda explained. "Duke Dogstorm is the official ruler, but Master Cat Viper who guards the old sacred Whale Forest possesses the same right."

"What does it have to do with him falling asleep?" Usopp wondered.

"They really don't each other." Wanda replied. "When they come face-to-face, they might try to kill each other."

"Those two..." Sasha sighed. "Puts a whole new meaning to 'fighting like cats and dogs', huh?"

"Unfortunately." Wanda agreed to the assessment. "I heard they used to be best friends, but they're both well-respected kings, so even if they fight, it'll be an equal match. They had too many fights and they don't' even wanna face each other now. So one of them, from six in the morning to six in the evening with the sun and another from six in the evening to six in the morning with the moon. That's how they split their living hours."

"They hate each other so much?" Franky was surprised.

"All the people in this fortress should be sleeping now." Wanda noted.

"I'm getting tired." Sicilian struggled to keep himself awake. "The day-and-night shifts are affecting us, too. The people of the city are active during the day. And the people in the forest are nocturnal."

"And the time shift is affecting your internal clocks, huh?" Sasha mused, the lion musketeer had slumped down on the floor, asleep.

"We've always lived with the custom of having two rulers." Wanda added. "Even during the recent battle; the fight between Jack's group and us in Kurau City is intensifying."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	245. Arc 15: The Exterminated Capital!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 243 uploaded, I present Chapter 244 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 244: Arc 15: The Exterminated Capital! The Twirly Hat Crew Arrive!

* * *

"Duke Dogstorm is awesome." Usopp gushed, after Wanda related the battle against Jack.

"He's strong like I thought." Luffy agreed.

"But the enemy gave even the mightiest warrior in this country and the Three Musketeers a hard time..." Usopp mused.

"Jack the Drought." Franky noted. "Sounds _super_ bad."

"Especially since Jack is most probably an Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit user." Sasha added.

"A Devil Fruit user?" Robin echoed. "That... actually does makes sense."

"He's got a billion Berri bounty." Usopp exclaimed. "That's twice Luffy's, you know."

"Doesn't matter." Luffy retorted. "I'll kick his ass someday."

"And how did the battle go?" Zoro asked.

"It got more intense from there." Wanda answered. "Thanks to the Rain-Ruption, we briefly gained the upper hand, but once the water drained away, they came back again. Day and night, without break, the battle went on for five days. We rotated our combatants by day and night and continued fighting for two days, three days, four days, and so on. But Jack's reinforcements kept coming from the sea and we could hardly fight them off. It was like fighting a wave of countless zombies. However, we were steadily overwhelming the enemy. I can say there was only one that we couldn't take down and that was Jack. He is, indeed, a monster."

"Is he that strong?" Usopp stammered.

"He is." Wanda nodded. "But the enemy was also having a hard time too. I think Jack got tired of the two rulers who he couldn't take down, so he finally brought out a weapon on the fifth day. It was a poison gas weapon."

"Gas?" Luffy echoed.

"That's right, Luffy." Chopper confirmed. "This country was ruined by Caesar's poison gas weapon."

"Caesar created the weapon and Doflamingo trafficked it, and it made it all the way to Kaido." Robin reasoned.

"It all happened so quickly." Wanda recalled. "The deadly gas was filling the whole country at the speed of a blast wave. How could anyone escape that?"

"That's horrible." Usopp hissed.

"Strong old man..." Luffy looked at Dogstorm. "He must've felt frustrated."

"The gas filled up the whole city and half the forest and totally paralyzed us." Wanda recounted. "Except for the people who evacuate to the back of the fortress, nearly everyone was killed. I don't even want to remember what happened after that. They kept asking questions they knew the answer to." she sobbed. "Then they brutalized our soldiers and ruined our country. We heard people screaming and crying throughout the country. Then they found Master Cat Viper and the Guardians who were paralyzed by the gas and did the same to them. But when they saw they weren't getting anywhere, our tough ones were crucified and tortured. Those tragic events happened one whole day, and on the sixth day, maybe because Jack was satisfied with the destruction or tired of hearing the same answer, he left a few dozen of his men behind and departed from the island."

"That actually saved us." Dogstorm cut in. "I noticed that when I read Jack's obituary in the newspaper.

"So this is Jack." Luffy noted, flipping open to Jack's obituary page.

"The day you-gara people killed Doflamingo, Jack left the country." Dogstorm explained. "He left here to attack the Navy who were taking the remnants of the Quixote Family to Impel Down. I guess they had some sort of a deep connection. So the ones who drove that monster out of here were you-gara people."

"I see." Wanda sighed after Dogstorm dropped off the sleep again. "Given all that, I'm even more grateful to you all and felt it was truly a miracle. We're alive now, really thanks to you-tiea people."

"We arrived here the very next day after Jack left." Chopper took over. "It was a terrible sight. We wanted to do something right away, but the gas is still there and it could've put our lives in jeopardy too. That's why we left the city temporarily."

"What happened then?" Robin asked.

"Well..." Chopper trailed, recalling how Sanji had forced Caesar to use his ability to neutralize the poison gas. "It was a race against time from there." he added, remembering how the small group of healers had rushed to create the antidote.

"You didn't even know who we were." Wanda wept. "But you saved us without giving up. We'll never forget what you did for us. We'll pay our debt to you someday."

"Anyways, that Jack guy makes me mad." Luffy fumed. "I'll kick his butt someday, as well as Kaido's."

"But he said there was an obituary." Brook pointed out.

"Well, it's hard to believe if you had seen him with your own eyes." Wanda stated.

"Do you believe he's alive?" Franky asked.

"I don't know." Wanda admitted.

"Guys, will you say here and talk?" Chopper jumped off Dogstorm's bed. "It's night now, so I'll go with Sasha to examine Cat Viper, the King of the Night and the Guardians of the Whale Forest."

"I'll take you there on my Wany." Wanda offered.

"Come to think of it, Wanda." Robin mused. "Isn't it time for you to sleep, too?"

"I work as a Kingsbird." Wanda explained. "And aide to the Kings and the only office that is allowed to go back and forth between them, regardless of whether it is day or night. I have to tell him that Duke Dogstorm is okay. He'd probably say it's unnecessary."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	246. Arc 15: Resolve! Retrieving Sanji!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 244 uploaded, I present Chapter 245 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 245: Arc 15: Resolve! Retrieving Sanji!

* * *

"It's a full moon tonight." Wanda noted, riding on her wany. "But I'm glad it's covered by the clouds."

"Thank you Carrot." Usopp turned to the rabbit Mink. "For giving us a ride."

"That's okay." Carrot replied. "I'm a Kingsbird, too."

"Anyway, Wanda." Luffy started. "So far in your story..."

"Yeah," Zoro agreed. "Both Twirling Eyebrows and Gassy haven't left yet."

"Let me tell you what happened to them." Brook cut in. "The thing is, we didn't tell that many people in this country about this. We didn't want the people who had their country ruined worry more. This is a big event that happened secretly just two days ago. Please be prepared for what you're going to hear. Sanji-san might not come back to us."

"Why, Brook?" Luffy demanded. "It says 'I'll be back.' in his note. He will be back. I believe in Sanji."

"It was a mistake to show them this first." Nami sighed, opening the piece of paper Sanji had given them.

"Though, this kinda of explains the 'Only Alive' remark on Sanji's poster." Sasha mused.

"Without that annoying crappy cook, I feel better, so I don't mind at all." Zoro shrugged.

"No!" Luffy insisted. "Sanji is our friend."

"Please relax, Luffy-san." Brook chided. "I'll tell you what happened from the beginning. This island of Zou that we're on is the Phantom Island. Because the island itself is a living thing, you can't get here, even with a Log Pose or find it in a normal way, but we made a blunder and had a blind spot. First, at that time, we allowed the enemy ship that we'd shaken off know of our destination. Second, someone of the Phantom Island was on their ship. So the ones who showed up in front of us two days ago were Yonkou Big Mom's pirate group."

"So the members of Big Mom Pirates were here in Zou, too." Usopp noted.

"Before that, it was Kaido's Beast Pirates." Franky added. "They're both Yonkou."

"Did Sanji get into a fight with that Peko-something?" Luffy asked. "I'm sure he won, didn't he?"

"Sanji-san is truly kind." Brook replied. "He took the two out of the Rightflank Fortress to a distant forest."

"Then 'gotta go see a woman', means he's getting married?" Luffy looked up from the piece of paper Nami handed to him.

"That's not necessarily the case but it seems like he was determined." Nami replied.

"Maybe he'll return with his wife." Luffy suggested. "In that case, we'll get a new member."

"And where do you get that reasoning from?" Sasha was befuddled.

"Luffy-san, the bride is the Yonkou's daughter." Brook reminded. "That means we'll become Big Mom's subordinates."

"No!" Luffy objected.

"Of course, Sanji-san doesn't want that, either." Brook reasoned. He refused it firmly right there. But that troubles me. Considering who he is dealing with this time, if he couldn't avoid the marriage, what do you think he would do?"

"He would..." Usopp mused, before gasping when he realized what Brook was implying.

"He's the kind of guy who'll try not to cause us any trouble." on top of Franky's head, Chopper agreed. "So, he'll try to separate himself from us."

"You mean Sanji will quit this group?" Luffy demanded. "That's even more unacceptable."

"When he tossed us out, he could've gotten away." Nami added. "When he wrote the note, I think he'd already made up his mind to go by himself."

"Now we know everything." Robin added. "You've been through a lot."

"Big Mom's daughter?" Franky echoed. "He's got a pretty troublesome offer of marriage."

"And did you say Vinsmoke?" Usopp remarked. "I guess that family is the key. It could be Sanji's father, or mother, or brother. They once lived in the North Blue and then moved to the East Blue, and now, they're in the New World. Unbelievable."

"Vinsmoke..." Robin mused.

"Do you know them?" Franky asked.

"I think I've heard of them before." Robin admitted. "I'm sorry, I can't remember."

"Isn't Law from North Blue, too?" Sasha reminded.

"All right!" Luffy decided. "We don't know what's on his mind so let's go ask him."

"And how do we find them?" Sasha gave her brother a look.

"There is a way to go after them, but..." Chopper started.

"He's right." Brook agreed. "Sanji-san has gone because of Big Mom Pirates, but they left something big behind instead. If that person is awake now, there should be something he can tell us. Let's just keep going."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	247. Arc 15: Meeting Master Cat Viper

SailorStar9: With Chapter 245 uploaded, I present Chapter 246 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 246: Arc 15: Let's Go and Meet Master Cat Viper!

* * *

"That person," Brook started. "Pekoms-san feels indebted to us because we saved his people, the Minks. That's why he tried to go against Big Mom's order and let us get away. But that only brought tragedy upon him. But now, to find out where Sanji-san has gone, the only thing we can do is ask him, as he is a member of the Big Mom Pirates."

"Chopper, this guy, Pekoms." Usopp remarked. "Will he be well enough to talk?"

"I hope he's come around." Chopper admitted.

"That's quite a lot." Zoro smirked, hearing the insane fluttering of wings in the distance.

"Carrot!" Wanda warned as the swarm of Sutchies closed in on the group.

"Right." Carrot nodded and the two Minks sped up their Wanys.

"What is that?" Usopp gaped as the Sutchies flew in.

"Those are Sutchies." Carrot supplied.

"Giant insects that suck blood." Wanda explained.

"You-tiea Lesser Minks had less hair, so they can suck all your blood and kill you in an instant." Carrot added.

"We'll be drained dry!" Chopper exclaimed, as up in the air, a second swarm of Sutchies flew in.

"Special Attack: Exploding Star!" Usopp fired off his Green Pop.

"Sutchies are vicious." Wanda remarked, the Straw Hats were now fighting off the insect swarm. "They even suck Zunesha's blood to weaken it. That's why, in this country, we exterminate all we can find."

One of the Sutchies landed on Wanda's Wany and stabbed its stinger into the Wany's flesh, causing the crocodile hybrid to buckle to the ground.

"Gust Sword!" Nami blew off the trio of Sutchies closing in on her as Luffy, Zoro and Brook fought off the Sutchies swarm with fists and swords.

"I''ll attract the bugs." Franky jumped off the Wany he was riding on. "Franky Nipple Light!" he drew the rest of the Sutchies in with his built-in lights.

"I'm gonna exterminate the Sutchies." Wanda jumped into battle.

"I'm gonna fight too!" Chopper jumped off Franky's head. "Kung Fu Point!"

In her 'Hydro Guardian Dragon Armor', Sasha had combined the 'Sky Rotation' barrier with her water abilities, expelling a 'Water Needle Barrage' at the Sutchies, said rain of water needles slicing the giant insects into half.

"Special Attack, Green Star: Skull-Blast Grass!" Usopp fired off his more powerful explosive bullet.

"It brings the chill of dead." Brook brought out his sword. "Soul Solid!" he locked the Sutchies in ice.

"Cien Fleur!" Robin twisted the Sutchies' necks.

"Three Sword Style: Dragon Twister!" Zoro blew off the insects with a whirlwind.

Wanda charged her sword with lightning, electrocuting the Sutchies.

"Thunderbolt Tempo!" not to be left out, Nami joined the fray.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" imbuing his arms with Armament Haki, Luffy rained his punches on the Sutchies.

"Seems like we got rid of them." Nami noted, the swarm of insects were taken down.

"Wanda, I've been wondering." Sasha voiced as the group continued their way. "Don't the Sutchies have something like a nest or a hive? Just destroy the hive and you guys can nip this problem in the bud."

"That... is a wonderful solution." Wanda realized.

"Anyway, Cat Viper's place, are we there yet?" Luffy asked.

"Just a bit more." Carrot replied. "We'll get to the Guardians' Dwelling soon, so..."

* * *

"We're here." Wanda stated, the group were now nearing the Guardians' Dwelling. "It's the Guardians' Dwelling."

"This place has been totally wrecked." Franky looked at the demolished site.

"The Minks are recovering fast, aren't they?" Zoro was astonished.

"I'm glad to see you." Pedro voiced from a tree. "Our saviors and their friends. Let me say it once again. Thank you. Sorry for my subordinates' action in the forest. They were too wary of invaders."

"Were you there?" Luffy blinked as Pedro jumped off the tree.

"I was up in a tree." Pedro replied. "Bepo and the others are waiting for you-gara guys back there."

"That can wait." Luffy replied. "We wanna see Cat Viper and Lion Viper the lion first."

"If you're talking about Pekoms, he's up now." Pedro informed. "He's in the building in the back. We kept the whole incident secret from everybody. Sanji is a nice guy. I hope we can help you in some way."

"Luffy, I'm worried about Cat Viper." Chopper cut in. "Not just about his condition though, so I'll go see him first."

"Let me lead the way, Doctor Chopper." Milky offered.

"Chopper, why are you frozen?" Usopp blinked at the love-stuck reindeer.

"I'm not frozen." Chopper stammered.

"You're acting strange." Usopp peered closer.

"Chopper, work first, flirt later." Sasha reminded.

"Master Cat Viper is taking a bath." Milky added.

"A bath?" Chopper echoed, snapping out of his stupor.

* * *

"Hey Cat Viper!" the fuming Chopper cut into Cat Viper's singing in the bathtub. "You shouldn't take a bath. You wounds gonna reopen. And you should eat light meals. Why are you using your left hand? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, Chopper." Cat Viper recognized the ranting doctor. "No problem. I'm a free-loving man."

"You have to listen to your doctor!" Chopper snapped.

"I'm sorry, but even if it's a doctor's instruction..." Cat Viper stepped out of the bathtub. "I don't care. I still can't get used to not having a left hand. So you-gara people are the Straw Hats. You saved me." he enveloped Usopp and Robin in a hug. "Thank you. I'll repay my debt to you someday."

"Chopper, remember what I said about doctors being the worst patients?" Sasha looked at Chopper. "I take that back: it's the patients who totally disregard their doctors orders who make the worst patients."

"A ball." Usopp turned to see a red bouncing ball on the ground.

"A ball!"Cat Viper jumped at the ball, playing with it.

"I told you to rest!" Chopper retorted. "See! The wound reopened!" he exclaimed, Cat Viper suddenly turning rigid. "Whatever, just stay still." he ordered, once Cat Viper was moved to the bed. "I'm gonna give you a shot." he prepared a syringe.

"Hey, you-gara." Cat Viper turned to Robin. "Show me that foxtail right there." he pointed to the plant.

"Like this?" Robin held out the foxtail and waved it in front of Cat Viper.

"Chopper, hurry up while I'm distracted and enjoying myself." Cat Viper urged.

"I said, 'Stay still'!" Chopper snapped and administered the injection.

* * *

"I can't believe you survived!" Nami was astonished as she and Luffy visited Pekoms.

"I blocked about half of the attack with my ability." Pekoms explained. "Bege, that bastard. I'm sorry, they must've taken Black Foot with them. He can't get away from the wedding now."

"About that," Luffy voiced. "Who arranged the marriage?"

"Of course, our Mama and the father of the Vinsmoke Family." Pekoms replied.

"Sanji-kun's father?" Nami echoed. "What kind of person is he?"

"He's quite infamous in the underworld." Pekoms answered. "Have you ever heard of the name Germa 66? Also known as the Warmongers."

"What are you talking about?" Nami demanded. "That's a mythical evil army."

"No, it's an actual organization." Pekoms corrected. "The Vinsmoke Family is at the top of it. And their boss is Black Foot's father. The Vinsmoke Family is, well, to put it simply, a family of assassins."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	248. Arc 15: Luffy's Decision!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 246 uploaded, I present Chapter 247 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 247: Arc 15: Luffy's Decision! Sanji on the Brink of Quitting!

* * *

"Sanji-kun is from a family of assassins?" Nami breathed.

"I don't know what you're talking about and I don't care." Luffy snapped. "What we wanna know is whether he'll come back or not. He can get married if he wants. But we don't wanna become Big Mom's subordinates because of it. So if they get married, you guys become my subordinates."

His declaration shocked Pekoms so much that the lion Mink bounced off the bed. "Watch what you say, brat!" Pekoms snapped. "Or I'll destroy you. I owe you guys, but don't push your luck. Mama is one of the Yonkou of the sea. This is bad for my wound." he muttered, toppling over. "Either way, he can't escape the marriage. Just like Black Foot has gone to attend it, no one can turn down an invitation to Mama's tea party on any account. If anybody turns it down, he'll get himself quite a shocking present. Because he put Mama to shame." he climbed back into bed. "It's not the kind of present you want. He'll received the decapitated head of a person who was close to him. It could be the head of someone from the Straw Hats, or someone from the restaurant in the East Blue. Or it could be someone from the Kamabakka Kingdom."

"How do you guys know these things?" Luffy demanded.

"That's what power can do, Straw Hat." Pekoms replied. "When someone was powerful as that makes a threat, it's definitely not idle. Who can fight it? That's how powerful the Yonkou are. There's nothing you can do about it."

"That's why Sanji-kun had no choice but to go." Nami realized.

"That's one other thing." Pekoms added. "Let me ease your worries, my saviors. You guys will not become her subordinates. It's a political marriage. Mama always forms a connection with those who'll become her subordinates. So this marriage is a ritual to form a connection between the Vinsmoke Family and the Charlotte Family. It's got nothing to do with you guys. Do you want me to break it down for you more? From the moment they get married, Black Foot Sanji will no longer be part of your crew."

"That's totally unacceptable!" Luffy retorted. "Sanji is my friend."

"But he's Vinsmoke's son first." Pekoms reminded.

"I know Sanji will refuse such a marriage." Luffy was insistent.

"In the face of Mama and the vicious Vinsmoke Family?" Pekoms echoed. "I wonder if he can manage to stay alive after he refuses."

"What are you gonna do now, Lion Viper?" Luffy asked.

"I'll go back to Mama after I get well." Pekoms replied. "He thinks he killed me, that son of a gun – Bege. But he can't get away with it."

"Then, take me with you." Luffy demanded. "Nami, I'm gonna go by myself." he told the navigator. "Like Robin and the others said, if we go together, it'd seem like we want to start a war. We don't have time for that. I'll go by myself. If I got with him," he glanced at Pekoms. "Maybe I can sneak into the tea party and ruin the wedding. It's a deal." he turned to Pekoms. "I'll get Chopper and Sasha." he ran off. "Get well already."

"Hey!" Chopper's group had also arrived at the outhouse Pekoms was resting in. "Luffy, Zoro, how is Pekoms doing?" Chopper asked.

"Chopper," Luffy shouted back. "He's crying from pain and banging his head against a wall and yelling."

"Those are crazy symptoms." Chopper gaped. "We'll check him right away."

"You-gara are the Straw Hats, aren't you?" Cat Viper greeted, coming up behind the group after Brook was mobbed by another group of dog Minks. "I couldn't wait to see you."

"Why did you follow us?" Chopper turned to his patient. "Get rest!"

"I just got better." Cat Viper beamed.

"No, you didn't!" Chopper argued.

"He's huge." Luffy gawked. "Is that Cat Viper? He's a cat monster."

"A Garchu of thanks!" totally ignoring Chopper, Cat Viper pounced onto Luffy and Zoro.

"Cat Viper's spouting blood!" Chopper panicked. "Stay with me, Cat Viper!" he hurried over to the unconscious Cat Viper.

"He totally forgot his size, didn't he?" Sasha muttered. "Milky, can I trouble you to get three blood bags?"

* * *

"What's going on?" Law sweatdropped, taking in the scene in front of him,

"Torao!" Luffy greeted. "Are they your friends?" he spotted the Heart Pirate crew behind the older 'D'.

"Yeah, I came to introduce them to you." Law remarked. "They're my crew: 20 in total."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance, Straw Hat!" in an unified pose, the Heart Pirates declared.

"We need to talk." Law informed Luffy.

"What?" Bepo was shocked. "Is that it? Slighted!" he whined with the rest. "We feel slighted, Captain! We're pirates allies, aren't we? Introduce us to the Straw Hats properly."

"We're just allies." Law reminded. "We don't necessarily need to get friendly. What?" he echoed after Usopp briefed him about Sanji's situation. "Black Foot-ya went to see Big Mom? How in the world could that happen?"

"Don't worry." Luffy assured. "I'm going to go take him back. So could you wait to fight Kaido a little bit?"

"That's not my call." Law pointed out. "It's only a matter of time before Kaido comes after us. I thought we could hide ourselves here in Zou for a while, but they know where it is. Even if their target is us next, what do you think will happen to this country if it's attacked again?"

"Now you've done it." Sasha sighed, the Guardians had appeared from the window, sobbing tears.

"Since when were they there?" Nami blinked.

"You came around." Chopper looked down at the stirring Cat Viper. "Stay quiet this time."

"Okay, let's have a banquet!" Cat Viper sat up. "Bring drinks and food."

"I just _knew_ it'll end up like this." Sasha shook her head.

"I see you're already used to this, Thalassa-ya." Law deathpanned, the Minks having broken out the feast.

"Pretty much." Sasha agreed. "Robin, Franky, Brook." she turned to the three oldest of the crew. "Can I trust you to deal with Kin'emon and Kanjuro?"

"Sure." Robin nodded.

"What's that about?" Law wondered.

"A long, messy story." Sasha summarized. "Law, you're from North Blue, right?"

"And?" Law pressed.

"What do you know about the Vinsmokes?" Sasha went straight to the point.

"That's... a surname I never thought I hear again." Law admitted. "Don't tell me Black Foot-ya is one of _them_?"

"He is." Sasha confirmed. "Though, he's disowned, from what little he told me. But for the Family's patriarch to recall the unavowed offspring... this does _not_ bode well."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	249. Arc 15: The Dog, the Cat and the Samurai

SailorStar9: With Chapter 247 uploaded, I present Chapter 248 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 248: Arc 15: A Volatile Situation! The Dog and the Cat and the Samurai

* * *

"Luffy, wake up!" Nami shook the still dozing Luffy awake as the Guardians were mobilized upon hearing Bariete's bell ringing.

"Why should I be running so early in the morning?" Luffy whined, still half-asleep as the group hurried through the forest to fend of the two samurai.

"I told you." Nami snapped. "Kin'emon and Kanjuro have arrived. They say two samurai appeared and the whole country is in a great uproar. Master Cat Viper headed for the city leading the Guardians. They've got a score to settle. Of course, they do. They were wrongly accused for hiding a samurai and almost died."

* * *

"That's..." arriving to the demolished city, Kin'emon spotted the gathered Minks.

"Go!" Sasha pointed, resulting in Nami, Usopp and Chopper tackling Kin'emon and Franky tackling Kanjuro.

"What are you doing?" Kanjuro muttered.

"Man, that was..." Usopp heaved in relief.

"Really close." Chopper agreed.

"The three of you," Nami silenced Momonosuke. "Listen to what I have to say and return to the Sunny now.

"They're fighting." Luffy noted as Dogstorm and Cat Viper faced off.

"If you go out now, it's be like pouring gasoline on fire." Usopp hissed. "I heard of that before, but they're really strong." he gawked, seeing Dogstorm and Cat Viper clash with each other.

"Wait!" Chopper chased after Kin'emon who had walked out of the rubble they were hiding behind.

"Stop fighting!" Kin'emon barked.

"That's..." Pedro breathed. "A samurai!"

"Momo-chan!" Nami was too late to stop Momonosuke from running out.

"Let go of me!" Kanjuro broke free. "Please!" he jumped out from the destroyed wall.

"Cat Viper, Dogstorm, wait a minute!" Usopp pleaded. "They really mean no harm."

"People from the country of Zou!" Kin'emon stepped forward. "I'm a retainer of the Kozuki Clan from the Land of Wano, named Kin'emon! I'm here to look for my comrade Raizo who is a warrior of the same country. Has he been here?"

Closing the distance between them, both Dogstorm and Cat Viper sat on the ground.

"We're been expecting you." Dogstorm teared. "Raizo-dono is safe." he declared, the other Minks bowing in unison.

"He's safe." Kin'emon beamed, the Straw Hats were stunned in shock. "I'm relieved."

"Wait a minute!" Usopp fumed. "Was Raizo here the whole time? Did you all know? You all almost died!" he exclaimed. "The millennium-old city is ruined."

"I'm sorry that we kept it a secret from you-gara guys, too." Cat Viper patted the crying Usopp on the head. "The Land of Wano's Kozuki Clan and we have been like a family since way back. No matter what will be ruined, we'd never sell out our friends."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	250. Arc 15: Raizo the Ninja Appears!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 248 uploaded, I present Chapter 249 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 249: Arc 15: The Third One! Raizo of the Mist, the Ninja, Appears!

* * *

"I'm deeply grateful to you all." Kin'emon declared.

"It's no big deal." Cat Viper beamed. "Don't mention it."

"Thank you." Kin'emon bowed. "And now, as proof, I offer you this." turning his back, he slipped an arm out of his yakata, revealing the Kozuki Clan crest inked on his back.

"Yes, that's certainly the same Kozuki Clan crest that Duke-sama, Master and Raizo-san has." Wanda recognized the Clan symbol.

"Kozuki..." Luffy blinked.

"I can't believe they know each other." Usopp gawked. "I was really prepared for a clash against the Minks."

"We were trying to keep the samurai a secret." Brook agreed. "We were just beating our bones against the wall. I mean, heads." he chuckled as his own skull joke.

"It couldn't be helped." Robin explained. "They couldn't have told the whole story, even to us."

"You're right." Chopper concurred.

"She just said the doggy and kitty have the same crest." Nami mused. "Maybe, their bond is far stronger than we realized."

"But Dogstorm, Cat Viper," Kin'emon started. "It's surprising to see you two alive and well." he turned back to the two Minks, putting his yakata back on.

"Death would've been a relief to us." Dogstorm admitted. "But we thought if we trusted the words from that day and waited here..."

"Yeah," Cat Viper's pipe was re-lit. "Then we would get to see you-gara guys some day."

"Hey, cat monster!" Dogstorm glared.

"What do you want, dog?" Cat Viper glared back.

"I was talking to Kin'emon." Dogstorm retorted. "Don't interrupt as you please."

"I was just thinking Kin'emon must be sick of talking to you-gara, so I tactfully took over." Cat Viper fired back, both Minks staring down each other.

"Here we go again." Usopp sighed.

"Stop fighting! Dogstorm! Cat Viper!" unable to hold back any longer, Momonosuke shouted. "You two used to be such good friends. Why have you been fighting like you wanna kill each other? I forbid you to ever fight again! It's even more inexcusable if it's because of my father! It would make my father sad to see you two like this."

"Oden-sama..." Cat Viper trailed.

"I'm sorry!" both Minks went down on their knees. "Momonosuke-sama, I'm ashamed of myself. You're absolutely right."

"Would that child be..." Monji realized who Momonosuke really is.

"Momonosuke-sama is right." Kin'emon agreed, Kanjuro taking his place beside him. "Please forgive me for lying to you all, too." he turned to the assembled Straw Hats. "To tell you the truth, Momonosuke-sama and I are not father and son. This man right here," the four retainers gathered around their young master. "Is the heir to Kozuki Oden-sama, great Daimyo of Kuri in the Land of Wano. His name is Kozuki Momonosuke-sama. That means that all of us, including Dogstorm and Cat Viper, he's our lord."

"Usopp, what in the world is going on?" Chopper was really befuddled. "What lord? I don't understand."

"The dog, the cat, Kin'emon and Kanjuro are retainers." Usopp tried explaining. "And Momo must be their master, but... I don't understand either!" he wailed.

"So, he's the heir of the Kozuki Family and Oden-dono's son." Pedro gasped.

"Along the way, if his true identity was revealed, we could've attracted more enemies." Kin'emon explained. "So we pretended as if we were father and son. Although, we trusted you all, we never had a good chance to tell you. Sorry."

"I"m sorry that I was lying." Momonosuke apologized. "I'm actually an important figure."

"Whatever." Luffy shrugged.

"Here we go again." Kin'emon sighed, as another fight broke out between Luffy and Momonosuke. "He saved our lives, but..."

"You can't ask a pirate to be humble." Kanjuro reminded. "Momonosuke-sama is getting distracted, so that's good."

"It's only been a few months since, their-gara cheeriness must be helping him." Cat Viper concluded, seeing Momonosuke laugh from the antics of the Straw Hats.

"Isn't it time the two of you stopped bickering?" Sasha stepped away from the rowdy group and addressed Dogstorm and Cat Viper. "Not even your grandfathers fought this much."

"Those eyes..." Dogstorm was taken aback to see the stormy eyes of Queen Selena looking back at him.

"Suijin-sama..." Cat Viper breathed, Sasha igniting her Divine Haki. "Selena-heika..."

"To think, not only are we graced by the presence of Momonosuke-sama, even the Dragon Queen is now standing before us." Monji was instantly on his knees.

"Suijin-sama, us of the Kozuki Clan have long awaited for you." the four Kozuki Clan retainers, with Momonosuke as its lead, knelt in unison before the revealed Goddess.

"Let's make a truce, cat." Dogstorm offered an olive leaf. "If we keep dwelling in the past, not only will we make Momonosuke-sama suffer, it's also a severe disrespect to Selena-heika."

"Okay, for the sake of our lord and Suijin-sama." Cat Viper relented. "I'll communicate with you-gara but won't connect with you-gara."

"That's a deal." both Minks sealed the promise with a hand grip.

* * *

"Let's climb the whale." Cat Viper led the group, plus Law, up the Whale Tree. "If you learn which vines to take, you can reach the top.

"So Raizo is here?" Luffy's interest was peaked.

"I still don't feel well, Kin'emon." Momonosuke moaned on the samurai's back.

"You can wait at the bottom if you want, Momonosuke-sama." Kin'emon offered.

"As we get closer to the whale, the voice I hear is getting louder." Momonosuke groaned.

"You have a similar ability to Oden-sama." Kin'emon remarked.

"There was another man who used to say something like that." Dogstorm admitted.

"I was thinking about the same thing." Cat Viper agreed. "It's a long flight of stairs so be careful." he warned, opening the entrance of the Whale Tail that was located at the tree's tail.

"Is that..." Chopper heard Raizo's wails echoing through the tunnel.

"That's Raizo's voice." Cat Viper confirmed.

"Ninja!" the sparkling-eyed Chopper hurried off with Luffy, Usopp and Franky close behind him.

"Why do I get the feeling that they'll be really disappointed?" Sasha wondered outloud.

"Here we are." Cat Viper reached the bottom of the staircase. "He-gara is the ninja, Raizo."

"There you are, Cat Viper." Raizo glared, chained to the Road Poneglyph. "You! Why didn't you just hand me over to them? Everyone that brought me food here was injured. They told me the country is okay. Is it true? If it is a lie, I Raizo, will hate you."

"What?" Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky chorused in unison. "He's nothing like we expected!"

"Is he crying?" Sasha asked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	251. Arc 15: A Guide to the One Piece!

SailorStar9: We finally hit Chapter 250 of this fic, guys. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 250: Arc 15: A Red Stone! A Guide to the One Piece!

* * *

"What in the world happened, Cat Viper?" Raizo demanded, struggling against his restrains.

"Forgive me, Raizo." Cat Viper apologized. "We had no choice."

"I don't think you guys are from this country." Raizo spotted Luffy and his crew. "Who are you?"

"Raizo." Kin'emon beamed, the three natives from Wano descended down the staircase.

"Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Momonosuke-sama!" Raizo wept tears of relief. "I'm glad that you're okay."

"We're glad you're okay, too." Kin'emon countered.

"Raizo." Momonosuke leapt off Kin'emon's shoulders.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Raizo." Kin'emon moved to free Raizo. "I'll unchain you now."

"Hit it right on the nail, huh?" Sasha muttered, seeing the disgruntled expressions on the males' faces.

"That's..." Robin paused before the Kozuki Clan crest engraved on the wall behind the Road Poneglyph. "The crest of the Kozuki Family. The same as Kin'emon's."

"The crest has existed for centuries." Dogstorm explained.

"And that stone is..." Robin turned her attention to the Road Poneglyph. "I've never seen it in such a color. Deep red..."

"Yeah, it's a Poneglyph." Cat Viper confirmed.

"We know you-gara, Nico Robin." Dogstorm stated. "I heard the Ohara people can read those letters."

"So you two know about Ohara." Robin noted. "What is that Poneglyph red?" she asked. "None of the Poneglyphs I've ever seen were that color."

"It has a different purpose." Dogstorm replied. "Can you read it?"

"Yes, may I?" Robin requested.

"Of course, you may." Dogstorm gave the go-ahead.

* * *

"Hey, you-gara guys!" Cat Viper called the four Wano natives back into the Whale Tree. "Seems like the deciphering of the stone is done. Come back into the whale."

"What do you think, Nami?" Robin asked, having handed the navigator a set of coordinates she had written on a piece of paper.

"Is this what's written on the Poneglyph?" Nami asked. "Yeah, I can draw a nautical chart based on this. We can pinpoint the location of something, Robin."

"That red stone is call a Road Poneglyph." Dogstorm revealed. "All the tough guys of the sea are searching for the end of the Grand Line, and that stone is a guide on how to get there."

"The Whale Forest is considered sacred because of it." Cat Viper added. "So it needs to be protected by us Guardians."

"The end of the Grand Line..." Brook trailed.

"You mean, a guide to the last island, Raftel?" Robin breathed.

"That's right." Dogstorm confirmed.

"What!?" the rest of the Straw Hats chorused in unison. "Raftel?"

"That's the goal!" Luffy freaked out. "To become the King of the Pirates! That's the island the flower pops mentioned. Does it say where Raftel is?" he pointed to the Road Poneglyph.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Dogstorm chided. "Hear me out. You see, there are four of those red stones: the Road Poneglyphs in the world. That stone must indicate the location of some unknown spot, but it's not Raftel. The other three Road Poneglyphs all indicate different locations in the same manner. When you learn where those locations are and connect those four points on a map, those lines will cross at the center. That's where the last island is; only the King of Pirates and his crew have reached it in all these centuries, and that's Raftel."

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	252. Arc 15: The Secret of the Land of Wano!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 250 uploaded, I present Chapter 251 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 251: Arc 15: The Secret of the Land of Wano! The Kozuki Family and the Poneglyphs

* * *

"Okay, let's go search!" Luffy was prepared to take off.

"Where are you going?" Usopp pulled him back. "It's a big world."

"I''ll get back Sanji quickly." Luffy promised.

"Listen to me!" Usopp pleaded.

"You-gara, if you're gonna go to Whole Cake Island along with Pekoms, it would be such a bad idea." Cat Viper pointed out. "Of the four Road Poneglyphs, we are missing the whereabouts of only one. We have one here. And the other two are under the control of some pirates: Yonkou Big Mom; and another Yonkou, Kaido, the King of Beasts."

"I see." Luffy grinned.

"So we should just rob them." Franky smirked.

"Whoever it is, I'll just cut them." Zoro agreed.

"I suddenly see nothing but darkness in my eyes." Nami sighed.

"Me too." Brook sobbed. "But I don't have eyes."

"Why?" Luffy whined. "We gonna kick their butts anyway, so let's just do it!"

"Don't say it like it's nothing." Usopp scolded. "I didn't care much because I thought we wouldn't fight them anytime soon, but the thought of it makes me wet myself."

"But you don't need to rob the Poneglyphs." Cat Viper reminded.

"It's kinda of true." Sasha mused. "Normally, we make copies of these texts; I mean, no one carries such massive stones around. Franky," she turned to the shipwright. "Given just how large the Poneglyphs are, even if aniki manages to steal them, what's the possibility of the Sunny _not_ sinking due to the weight?"

"You've... got a point there." Franky admitted.

"I've got an idea." Usopp realized. "In that case, we'll sneak into Big Mom's and Kaido's headquarters and get the copies. Then, we'll reach Raftel before anyone knows."

"That's not manly at all!" Luffy argued, the two fighting across the floor. "Whoever it is, we can just kick their butts."

"Not again..." Sasha shook her head.

"Can't we figure it out with just thee of them?" Chopper wondered. "The location of Raftel." he turned to Nami.

"No, we can't." Nami admitted. "We can't identify the location with just three. I think we'll have to look for the fourth Poneglyph eventually."

"You know what would be totally anti-climatic?" Sasha suddenly had a thought. "What if the fourth Poneglyph is in Shanks' hands and he is just waiting patiently for us to pay him a visit?"

"It... is quite probable." Cat Viper noted. "But I'm more worried about you-gara, Nico Robin." he turned to the archaeologist. "Those-gara who are interested in the 100-Year Void are now collecting copies across the world, but no one can read them. Big names all around the world will surely target you-gara for kidnap when they're ready to read them."

"They obviously haven't heard what happened to Enies Lobby, have they?" Sasha gave the older woman a side look.

"I don't think they have." Robin chuckled. "It's no problem." she ensured Cat Viper. "I have strong friends who will protect me. By the way, how do you guys know so much about the Poneglyphs?"

"It all started with our Master – Kozuki Oden-sama who used to have an interest in the stones." Cat Viper explained. "Because... is it okay to tell them, dog?" he turned to Dogstorm.

"Go ahead." Momonosuke instructed. "You don't have to hide anything from them. You can tell them anything."

"Now, what's with this person Kozuki Oden?" Robin pressed.

"The Kozuki Family of the Land of Wano was, in fact, a clan of stonemasons that has quarried stones and processed them for generations." Cat Viper revealed. "They are still highly skilled. It goes way back, 800 years ago. The Kozuki Clan invented an indestructible book with their sophisticated skills. That's what the Poneglyphs are."

"The Kozuki Family?" Robin gasped. "Were they the ones who made all those Poneglyphs in the world?"

"Then, do you guys know what's written on them?" Luffy turned to the three samurai.

"That hasn't been passed down fully through the generations." Kanjuro admitted.

"You can find it out by reading the stones." Kin'emon added.

"The only thing that has been passed down was how to read and write the ancient text." Raizo supplied.

"However..." Kanjuro hissed. "Unfortunately, that's..."

"Before it was passed down to Momonosuke-sama," Kin'emon held back his tears. "It was cut off at his father – Kozuki Oden-sama's generation."

"By 'cut off', you mean Momonosuke-san's father is..." Brook realized.

"Yes, Oden-sama is..." Kin'emon choked. "Wano... Oden-sama was executed! By the shogun of the Land of Wano and the pirate Kaido! To save all of us retainers, he met his fate. And Yonkou Kaido's Beast Pirates are still in the Land of Wano."

"If you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay." Zoro voiced. "But why was your Master executed? You guys must have been captured and targeted because of that, haven't you?"

"Yes, you're right." Kin'emon sighed. "You could say it's a cardinal sin. Kaido was trying to pull information from us. The previous Daimyo, Kozuki Oden-sama, traveled to the last island, Raftel, with the King of Pirates, Gol. D Roger and witnessed the secret of the world!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	253. Arc 15: A Vow Between Sasha and Momo!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 251 uploaded, I present Chapter 252 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 252: Arc 15: A Vow Between The War Goddess And the History Recorder Clan! Sasha and Kozuki Momonosuke!

* * *

"Was your father one of the Pirate King's crew?" Luffy was stunned.

"That is right." Momonosuke sniffled.

"He witnessed the secret of the world?" Robin gaped "Probably with Rayleigh-san, too." _the entirety of history._ She turned to the Road Poneglyph. _Even the 100-year Void._

"I see." Zoro realized. "In order to get the secret of the world out of you retainers, Doflamingo and Caesar who were tied to Kaido were trying to catch you guys."

"That's right." Kin'emon confirmed.

"So, do you guys know the secret of the world?" Usopp asked.

"Well, actually, we don't know it." Kin'emon admitted. "Oden-sama didn't want to burden us with the secret. We don't know everything."

"Yes," Kanjuro agreed. "But even if we did know it, we wouldn't tell anybody. Whether we know it or not, we'll keep being hunted. If so, the only option we have is to fight."

"That's right." Kin'emon concurred. "Although we were defeated soldiers, we accept our disgrace and survive to this day for one reason. Just because of Oden-sama's words that were etched in our minds."

"Those words are the reason we live." Raizo added.

"The same here." Dogstorm agreed.

"The words he left behind were just one phase," Kin'emon declared. "Open up the Land of Wano!" the five retainers chorused in unison.

"What do they mean by 'open up'?" Chopper wondered.

"The Land of Wano is closed off to the world." Brook explained. "Which means no one is allowed to leave the country or enter from outside, but if they open up, that means they'll interact with other countries."

"It's a pity that, although we should have been shields for our Master, Oden-sama, we were saved by him instead and we brought shame to ourselves." Kanjuro confessed. "What we have to do now is put our lives on the line and avenge our Master."

"We need to kill the shogun who stole the Land of Wano and open the closed country to the world." Raizo announced.

"That's our wish." Kin'emon took over. "The Land of Wano is almost entirely under the control of the shogun and Kaido who've joined forces. Our friends are trying to muster dissidents there now, but they're still vastly outnumbered by the enemy's great army. There's no chance to win. But we have to win! Thus, to look for someone who will fight with us, we set out to sea. First, we were heading for Zou."

"Because to fight against the Beast Pirates, we surely needed the help of the Minks, our closest allies." Kanjuro explained.

"Yes, the Kozuki Clan and the Minks have a special bond from way back." Dogstorm confirmed. "Which means, whatever happens to us, we'll share the same fate."

"More than anything, the dog and I are Oden-sama's direct retainers." Cat Viper added. "Ever since the day Raizo arrived here, all our warriors were prepared."

"But when we actually fought, it turned out like this against Jack's unit which was just part of Kaido's army." Dogstorm recalled the utter defeat.

"How disappointing." Cat Viper sighed.

"But that's because they used that dirty weapon." Franky reminded.

"No one could've expected they'd use the poison gas." Usopp agreed.

"If there were a judge to call foul and we'd win, maybe that would work, but..." Dogstorm replied.

"No matter how dirty they play, this is our country." Cat Viper commented. "We should've won."

"But we won't let it happen again." Dogstorm swore. "We won't repeat the same failure. We have an ace up our sleeve, too. If we fight again, we'll show them the true power of the Mink Tribe."

"Yes, we're not gonna just back down." Cat Viper agreed.

"Now, we have a favor to ask of you, Suijin-sama." Kin'emon pleaded. "I know it's presumptuous of me to ask you a favor after you saved my life, but since we are fated to share the same purpose, will you bestow your blessings as the War Goddess and help us fight to kill the shogun of the Land of Wano and Yonkou Kaido?"

"Please, I'm begging you, Suijin-sama." Kanjuro implored.

"I'm begging you, too." Raizo bowed.

"Who can you ask for more?" Usopp was excited. "Those samurai and the Minks. They'll be a big help for us, too."

"We were gonna fight Kaido sooner or later." Franky agreed. "We gotta jump at this chance."

"I refuse!" Sasha answered flatly.

"What did you just say?" Usopp stammered. "We've been traveling together."

"Tell me you're kidding!" Chopper pleaded.

The two 'D's, however, remained silent as Sasha's Divine Haki crackled into life, the waves of rainbow-colored Haki blanketed the chamber.

"Kozuki Momonosuke, look at me in the eye!" Sasha demanded. "Are you simply a figurehead? You are the leader of these great men, are you not? Are you going to continue crying?"

 _Father..._ Momonosuke wiped his tears as he walked up to Sasha. _I..._ "Sasha, I..." he renewed his tears. "I want to bring down Kaido! He was an enemy to my parents! He killed my mother, too! I wish to grow up and become strong quickly and avenge my father and mother! I want to protect all my retainers, too! But because my body is still small, I can't do that. That's why I want you to fight with me! I'm begging you!" he went onto his knees. "Please..."

"I understand." Sasha stopped the boy from lowering his head. "Let us have Kaido's head, though."

"Thank you!" Momonosuke wept tears of relief.

"Aniki, Law." Sasha turned to the two 'D's. "Is this alright?"

"Yes!" Luffy grinned.

"I don't really have a choice." Law sighed.

"We have to reflect on what we were doing." Kin'emon remarked as he focused on Momonosuke. "We were treating him like a child, but he is the head of the Kozuki Clan. We were forgetting about that and thinking we have to protect him. Even though it was harsh on an eight-year-old, no one treats Momonosuke-sama as a whole man like Suijin-sama."

"You're right." Kanjuro nodded.

"All right, guys, gather up!" Luffy took the lead this time. "Our objective is to kick Yonkou Kaido's butt! We're the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance!"

"That's too long!" Usopp complained.

"Is 'Ninja' necessary?" Nami wondered.

"Of course it is!" the males chorused.

"Right..." Sasha shook her head.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	254. Arc 15: The Legendary Journey!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 252 uploaded, I present Chapter 253 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 253: Arc 15: The Legendary Journey! The Dog and the Cat and the Pirate King!

* * *

"We're already allies." Luffy turned to the Wano group. "But there's a condition: one of our crew isn't with us right now."

"It's about Sanji, isn't it?" Cat Viper realized.

"Sanji?" Dogstorm echoed.

"Well, a lot has happened." Nami sighed.

"What?" Dogstorm gaped after Nami related what had occurred. "Big Mom? I haven't heard of this."

"I see." Kin'emon noted. "That's why we didn't see Sanji-dono."

"I'll go get him back." Luffy declared. "So, don't go off to fight until then."

"Is that the condition?" Raizo gaped. "If so, sure. We'll wait."

"Thanks." Luffy nodded. "In return, Sanji will be a great help. It's like getting help from a thousand people."

"I see." Dogstorm noted. "Sounds like he's pretty dependable. But will you be alright? You're talking about Yonkou Big Mom."

"I'm not going to fight her, so I'll be fine." Luffy assured. "I'll go with Lion Viper."

"He's referring to Pekoms." Sasha supplied, slamming a karate chop on her brother's head. "Remember other peoples' names properly, baka aniki!"

* * *

"It's Shanks." Luffy beamed, the group had exited the Whale Tree. "Don't tell me you knew him, Cat Viper?"

"Yes, I knew him." Cat Viper replied. "'Red-Haired Shanks', right? I see. No wonder that straw hat looks familiar."

"Dogstorm said it too." Luffy caught up with the two Minks. "Do you all know Shanks?"

"Yes, because the cat and I were once traveling on Roger's ship." Dogstorm confirmed.

"Were you guys the Pirate King's crew-members?" Luffy was shocked.

"Crew-members..." Dogstorm trailed. "Well, you could put it that way too, but we boarded many ships as Oden-sama's attendants; even when we were traveling aboard Whitebeard's Moby Dick. And when Oden-sama was recruited by Roger, we were always by his side."

"Whoa, wait!" Usopp cut in. "Whitebeard?" he dug out his notebook.

"Yes, we were still young." Dogstorm reminisced. "Just like the apprentices such as Shanks and Buggy."

"But the two of us didn't go to Raftel with him." Cat Viper interjected. "I remember! We were having so much fun at that time; the species, geographical features, and climates that I'd never seen. The sea of clouds in the sky. The island that floats undersea. The sunlight. Every day, I was very excited. Those good old adventurous days."

"Then, Kin'emon, were guys were traveling on Whitebeard's ship, too?" Luffy turned to the samurai.

"No, we stayed in the Land of Wano the whole time." Kin'emon replied.

"Instead, we were trying desperately to stop Oden-sama from getting on board a pirate ship." Kanjuro explained.

"As we mentioned earlier, the Land of Wano is closed off from the world and interacting with other countries is prohibited." Kin'emon commented.

"In the closed-off nation, even leaving the country is a crime." Kanjuro added. "On the other hand, Oden-sama was a heretic who had doubts about the law of the country."

"We became acquainted with Whitebeard, Roger, and the others when they landed on the Land of Wano." Kin'emon took over. "They were loyal to others, and we didn't think they were particularly bad people. But I'd never heard of a daimyo getting aboard a pirate ship so as his retainer."

""So anyway, you all know Shanks and Rayleigh as well?" Luffy was getting excited.

"Can I ask something?" Franky cut in on Dogstorm and Cat Viper's reminiscing. "If you got aboard Roger's ship, it must've been the Oro Jackson which was built by my shipwright teacher, Tom-san."

"What?" Dogstorm was surprised. "Are you the shipwright, Tom's pupil?"

"Aniki," Sasha looked at Luffy. "Should we tell them about Ace?" she asked, knowing that the topic on Roger was still a sore spot for her fire-wielding husband.

"Well..." Luffy was uncertain.

"Stop, Brook." Nami raised a hand to stop Brook from speaking. "Sorry to interrupt you. I'm gonna check something with them. You said the four Road Poneglyphs will show us the way to Raftel, right? I'm starting to worry about the route. Look." she showed the two Minks her Log Pose. "The needles of the Log Pose. Normally, we choose our next destination looking at where these three needles point, but we're not tracking them right now. Is it okay? We met Torao-kun and came to Zou following the Vivre Card by chance and found the Road Poneglyph which points to the location of Raftel by accident. But according to Crocus-san at the Twins Cape, if you track logs, every route will come to one in the end. I'd always imagined that's Raftel."

"Yes, I understand." Dogstorm answered. "If you're interested where logs will lead you, go see it for yourself. There is definitely a route on which all of those three needles point in the same direction – towards one specific place. However, you-gara people have already left on a journey which lies beyond that point. You're supposed to find out about something for the first time at the end of the route. Find out the truth about the Poneglyphs and the ancient script. Find out about the civilization that created those and the existence of the hidden last island, Raftel. When Roger got there, he had to do everything all over again. Crocus was also part of the Pirate King's crew. He was one of those who know everything. He wouldn't tell a lie unless he doesn't like you-gara guys."

"Beyond the end of the route..." Nami breathed. _We're already on a journey beyond the end?_ "I got it." she nodded. "As Crocus-san said, the logs are leading us to Raftel, for sure. Leading us to the way to Raftel which lies beyond the end of the route. The logs weren't lying."

"But for now, we have so many things to do before fighting Kaido." Dogstorm stated, the two Minks leading the group down the Whale Tree.

"We need to prepare." Kin'emon agreed. "Like I told you before, we're trying to recruit samurai who will fight with us in the Land of Wano now."

"In the meantime, we've got someone we need to see." Cat Viper added. "It's always good to have more reinforcements."

"Who is it?" Luffy asked.

"He is the 1st Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates." Cat Viper replied. "Marco the Phoenix."

Sasha felt a chill down her spine, knowing that the subject about Roger's relation to Ace would eventually be mentioned. _Sorry, honey._ She gave Ace a mental apology.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	255. Arc 15: A Battle to Defend Zou!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 253 uploaded, I present Chapter 254 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 254: Arc 15: A Battle to Defend Zou! Luffy and Zunisha!

* * *

"Marco?" Nami breathed.

"I didn't expect to hear that name here." Robin admitted.

"So, you guys are friendly with him." Franky noted. "That's good to know."

"If he can back us up, that's going to be a tremendous help." Brook agreed.

"No, but wait." Franky mused. "In the event a year ago, they..."

"Well, don't expect too much." Dogstorm remarked, "Even if we did find him, there's only a little hope. It's a major clash between the remnants of the Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco and Whitebeard's self-proclaimed son, Edward Weevil. It's been a year since the so-called Grudge War, but we haven't heard about what happened to the Commanders yet."

"If he's alive, I think I know where he would be." Cat Viper puffed his pipe.

"Funny how Ace and Jinbe-sensei never mentioned that when we were on Fishmen Island." Sasha snorted.

"The Second Commander is most probably recovering from his injuries." Cat Viper reasoned. "So, just like Kin'emon, we need time to prepare too."

"Okay, got it." Luffy nodded. "Then, let's split up for now."

"We will round up the allies and plot a strategy in the Land of Wano." Kin'emon listed his plans.

"Are you gonna be okay there?" Zoro wondered. "I thought you guys are being targeted by the shogun."

"We're fully aware of the risk." Kanjuro stated.

"But, we're worried about our comrades there." Kin'emon admitted.

"The Land of Wano is occupied by Kaido, right?" Brook reminded. "Your chances of encountering the Beast Pirates are high and isn't it hard to even enter the country?"

"If you come on our submarine, you'll be safe while traveling." Law offered. "And if you know a place to hide on the island, you'll be alright."

"I'll look for Marco with my subordinates." Cat Viper decided.

"Our final target is Kaido and the shogun." Dogstorm concluded. "If Kin'emon and the others are headed there first, we'd better meet up in the Land of Wano."

"Let's make Kin'emon's Vivre Card." Cat Viper voiced.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Nami blinked, the group were now gathered in the middle of the town square when Zoro's, Law's and Luffy's Observation Haki picked up a disturbance.

"What is it?" Cat Viper's tail fluffed up as Dogstorm's ears perked up.

Zunisha let out a loud trumpet as it came under Jack's attack.

"The whole island is shaking." Wanda dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from falling.

"Zunisha is crying out!" Cat Viper realized.

"What is going on?" Dogstorm wondered. "It's a big quake. It never happened before."

"Who is it?" Luffy demanded, his surroundings were muted as he heard a voice echoing in his head. "Whose voice is it? Who is it? Who's talking?"

"Momonosuke-sama, are you hurt?" the three samurai from Wano chorused in unison, grabbing onto Momonosuke before the child was hurled to the floor.

 _If you're there..._ Zunisha's voice droned in Luffy's and Momonosuke's heads. _Hurry up!_

"It's the loudest ever!" holding his head in pain, Momonosuke declared.

 _Hurry!_ Zunisha begged. _Give me an order! If you are there!_

"Gol. D Roger." Pedro supplied. "And Oden-sama, too. I heard they experienced the same thing. They heard a loud voice, but couldn't get it to respond."

"The Voice of All Things..." Sasha breathed. "To think this ability still exists after so many years."

"Everyone, gather at one spot!" Wanda shouted. "Get away from buildings!"

"Cat." Dogstorm looked at Cat Viper.

"Yeah, I guess something is happening to Zunisha." Cat Viper agreed.

 _What is this?_ Momonosuke wondered, his mind eye peering through Zunisha's eyes and focusing on Jack's ship fleet in the ocean below. "It's Jack!" he exclaimed.

"Did he say Jack?" Pedro was stunned.

"Jack is attacking the elephant!" Momonosuke gasped. "There are five powerful-looking ships at nine o'clock."

"Momo, how do you know that?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know." Momonosuke admitted. "I just saw it. It came to my mind. I'm scared."

"Zunisha's cry and this quake." Dogstorm mused. "Now it makes sense. Damn Jack! How dare he attack Zunisha!"

"But if he's alive, it's good for us." Cat Viper noted. "Let's fight back! Guardians!"

"Musketeers!" Dogstorm gave the order. "Send out the ships! Return fire against Jack on the water."

 _This is painful!_ Zunisha droned. _If I collapse,it will put all of you in danger!_

 _He's finally fully awaken._ Sasha realized. "Momo," she turned to the young Kozuki Clan Head. "The elephant is crying our for help. It's been so long that even I forgot about him. A very long time ago, he committed a crime and was sentenced to walk endlessly."

"And he's been obeying that sentence." clutching his head, Momonosuke added.

 _Thus, give me permission for once!_ Zunisha pleaded. _Order me! To fight! For once! Give me permission!_

"The elephant is asking for permission!" Momonosuke reported. "He needs someone to order him to fight! Kin'emon, Kanjuro, what am I supposed to do?"

"Momo, you have to tell him." Sasha insisted. "Use this foci crystal and let your voice reach him." she tossed a clear prism-cut crystal pendent to Momonosuke. "If they bring down the elephant, all of us will drown!"

Grasping the crystal in his hands, Momonosuke shouted as the crystal let out a misty-white glow, "Elephant! Don't give up, elephant! You can't fall down! Make Jack go away!"

 _Understood!_ Zunisha received his orders and backtracked until it's head was level to Jack's fleet. Raising his trunk, he swung it at Jack's ships, sending all five ships into the air in one stroke. Swinging his trunk a second time, Zunisha demolished all five ships in one blow. With the threat dealt with, Zunisha continued walking.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


	256. Arc 15: Descending from the Elephant!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 254 uploaded, I present Chapter 255 of this fic, which will be on hiatus until the anime gets back to the Wano Arc. In the meanwhile, I intend to restart my Sailor Moon/Cardfight! Vanguard fic, so stay tuned. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Married!Ace/Sasha, Sibling!Luffy/Sasha, Sibling!Sabo/Sasha, Background Protector!Law/Sasha

Disclaimers: One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichirō-sensei. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except my OC, the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 255: Arc 15: Saying Goodbye and Descending from the Elephant! Setting Out to Take Back Sanji!

* * *

"In the end, it's the six of us." Luffy nodded, the group of six was prepared to leave Zou.

"Why's Pedro no aniki coming with us?" Pekoms asked, tied to Luffy's back.

"I'll come along as someone who's known you-gara well for a long time." Pedro replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Pekoms complained.

"Listen, we know him." Zoro told his captain. "He could be dancing around like that, being happy about his marriage."

"No way!" Usopp protested. "But I can't deny it."

"Well, it's gonna be okay." Luffy beamed.

"Nami, please kindly take care of their meals." Sasha requested.

"No promises." Nami winked.

"Alright, Luffy-dono." Kin'emon voiced. "We'll be waiting for you in the Land of Wano."

"Let us know if something happens." Robin smiled.

"I'll make a weapon to destroy Kaido." Franky promised.

"I'll around up the samurai in the Land of Wano." Zoro smirked.

"Now, I'll help you descend from the elephant." Kanjuro brought out his paintbrush.

"That's okay, Kanjuro." Luffy assured. Extending his arms, he bundled the group into his arms. "Bye!" he grinned and leapt off Zunisha. "Leave Sanji to us!"

"What?" everyone, minus the Straw Hat crew, chorused in unison.

"See you in the Land of Wano!" Luffy shouted.

"Okay!" Zoro nodded.

"Don't get caught by Big Mom!" Usopp warned. "She's one of the Yonkou!"

"I get the feeling Pedro and Pekoms are going to regret this." Sasha mumbled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Any OOC-nes is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just hate plot bunnies sometimes? Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
